L'Héritier de Voldemort Partie 5 : Némésis
by Lune d'argent
Summary: SAGA TERMINEE Chap 37 ! Ultime partie de la saga de l'Héritier. Nos héros ont gagné quelques années, mais le retour de la Destructrice plus que jamais déterminée à se venger va apporter bien des bouleversements dans la vie de nos héros...
1. Souvenirs

            Bonjour tout le monde !!! Me revoici avec la suite et fin de la grande Saga de l'Héritier !! Pour ceux qui entrent en cours de route, le premier chapitre qui suit est un résumé des quatre parties précédentes, seulement je n'entre pas dans les détails et je vous encourage vivement à les lire pour saisir les subtilités de certaines affaires !!

            Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, Némésis est la déesse grecque de la vengeance, ce qui symbolise bien ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres.

            De même, je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews pour raisons de problèmes de santé. Et oui, j'ai une tendinite à la main qui m'interdit de taper trop longtemps sur un clavier donc pour un temps indéterminé je ne pourrais pas répondre. Cependant, je brave l'interdit du médecin pour écrire ces quelques lignes. Et je vous remercie tous de vos reviews pour le chap 30 de la partie 4 !! Vous avez été si gentils !!! Par chance, j'ai déjà 15 chapitres d'avance, ce qui me permettra d'uploader régulièrement. Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de me mettre des reviews. Par contre je réponds aux mails !! Et encore désolée !!

            Je rappelle que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf ceux que j'ai créé à savoir Anges, Fées, Elfes et autres créatures ainsi que les enfants de nos héros !!

            Embarquez-vous maintenant dans le premier chapitre de cette ultime partie !!!

            **L'HERITIER DE VOLDEMORT PARTIE 5 : NEMESIS**

            **Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs**

            Severus Rogue contemplait la pleine Lune étincelante dans le noir velouté de la nuit piquetée d'étoiles. Il devait être une heure du matin, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, en partie à cause de la chaleur étouffante de cette nuit d'été. Mais aussi à cause d'un sombre pressentiment. . . un malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il eut soudain envie de voir Callista. Il quitta sa chambre et pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle dormait paisiblement, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller, il pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever doucement au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Sa fille. Elle avait 17 ans à présent, et elle ressemblait plus que jamais à. . . Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. . . mais ses pensées retournaient inexorablement à elle. . . Hermione. Ses pensées se mirent à dériver, remontant en arrière. . .

            Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il tomberait un jour amoureux d'une de ses étudiantes. Ce fut pourtant ce qui est arrivé. Hermione Granger venait à peine d'être diplômée de Poudlard qu'elle s'était vu proposé le poste de Professeur de Métamorphoses et Directrice de Gryffondor dans ce même collège par Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci aviat pris sa retraite après la destruction définitive de Voldemort, et Minerva McGonagall le remplaçait à la tête de l'établissement. Hermione s'était vite intégrée jusqu'à ce qu'un événement vienne bouleverser la paix qui s'était rétablie depuis la chute du Mage Noir. Un autre Sorcier bien plus puissant, du nom de l'Héritier de Voldemort, massacrait tous les Sorciers ayant joué un rôle dans la mort de celui-ci. Albus Dumbledore, les parents d'Hermione, Molly, Fred et George Weasely et Narcissa Malefoy faisaient partie des victimes. Unis dans leur lutte, ils avaient développé une tendre complicité. Mais Hermione, fragile depuis la mort de ses parents, avait découvert que Drago Malefoy était son frère biologique et qu'elle avait été adoptée. Pendant une visite au domicile des Granger, ils firent la connaissance de Diana Anderson, amie d'enfance d'Hermione, qui les aida beaucoup dans la lutte contre l'Héritier quand elle apprit que son amie était sorcière. Après plusieurs massacres, ils découvrirent tous avec horreur que l'Héritier n'était autre que Ron Weasley. Au terme d'un combat particulièrement éprouvant, Ron leur révéla avant de mourir qu'il avait été possédé, ce qui voulait dire que le véritable Héritier était encore en vie. Severus se maria avec Hermione, tandis que Drago et Diana nouaient des liens ensemble. Harry et Ginny se fiancèrent et devinrent tous les deux professeurs à Poudlard, tandis que Severus en était Directeur et Sirius, son adjoint.

            L'année suivante, ils accueillirent une nouvelle élève, Victoria Schell, transférée de Durmstrang. Celle-ci mit en péril le mariage d'Hermione et Severus et tentant de séduire Severus. Diana entra à Poudlard, ayant découvert ses pouvoirs à la mort de ses parents, tués par l'Héritier. Drago intégra lui aussi Poudlard en tant que Professeur. Durant la discorde qui régnait entre Severus et Hermione, celle-ci fut grièvement blessée par l'Héritier mais elle se rétablit et Victoria, expulsée, fut tuée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard-même. Bientôt, Severus et Harry furent torturés par la Marque des Ténèbres et la cicatrice. Ce fut Drago, expert en magie noire qui les délivra de la douleur. Severus, Harry, Sirius et Drago s'entraînèrent à utiliser la Magie de Merlin, un sort appelé Avalonia, et grâce à une jeune étudiante, Lara Penwood, ils réussirent à trouver un moyen pour supprimer le Bouclier qu'utilisait l'Héritier. Le Ministère leur envoya deux Aurors, Margaret White et Shanna Glory. Margaret se révéla être une Mangemorte mais elle fut tuée par sa Marque. Shanna se lia d'amité avec eux. Un autre Auror leur fut envoyé, Orion Tales. Suite à leur entraînement sur l'Avalonia, Harry et Severus devinrent Sorciers-Mages réussissant à maîtriser les trois stades du Sortilège. L'Héritier se manifesta à nouveau. C'était Victoria, qui, pour ne pas être soupçonnée avait mis en scène sa propre mort. Elle lança un défi à Hermione qui accepta. Grâce à Lara, ils trouvèrent un moyen pour vaincre Victoria avec un Transfert de Potentiel. Pendant les quelques jours qui précédèrent le duel, Hermione fit la connaissance de la grand-mère de Severus, toujours en vie. Harry et Ginny se marièrent, Shanna et Sirius se rapprochèrent. Le jour du Duel arriva. Hermione, soutenue par Harry et Severus, menait mais Victoria, n'entendant pas se laisser faire, attaqua les deux Sorciers-Mages, affaiblis. Elle enleva Severus, laissant Hermione très affaiblie, et enceinte de son premier enfant.

            L'année suivante commença bien, et deux nouveaux élèves arrivèrent, Adrian et Emily Campbell. Emily se lia vite d'amitié avec Lara. Adrian avait un niveau supérieur aux autres élèves et fut admis en Septième Année. Severus, sous Possession et Imperium attaqua Poudlard, mais Hermione désespérée lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Severus trouva alors le courage de se libérer de l'emprise de Victoria et retourna à Poudlard. De leur côté, Lara découvrit qu'Adrian était un Loup-Garou et se montra plus ouverte. Et c'est alors que le Professeur Remus Lupin revint, blessé, au Collège. Il leur apprit que Victoria Schell alias l'Héritier, a rassemblé Loups-Garous et Vampires à ses côtés, mais de force. Il perça Adrian à jour. Entre-temps, celui-ci découvrit que Lara était à moitié Fée et qu'elle avait des pouvoirs spéciaux. Victoria attaqua de nuit. Et grâce à Lara, ils évitèrent le pire. Les professeurs apprirent qu'elle était à moitié Fée. Et Diana parvint à blesser Victoria avec une flèche. Lara et Adrian tombèrent amoureux, mais Lara révéla qu'elle était en danger de mort car les Fées, ne pouvant accepter son côté humain, la recherchaient pour la tuer. Le soir de la Saint-Valentin, Hermione donna naissance à une petite-fille qu'elle et Severus prénommèrent Callista Hermione Rogue. Victoria attaqua à nouveau, mais Harry réussit à la tuer en la décapitant. Lara fut jugée par les Fées, mais elle s'en sortit avec la sympathie de la Reine Scylla elle-même. Ils rencontrèrent l'Alliée de Victoria. Celle-ci avait ramené les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts à son service. L'Alliée n'était personne d'autre que Viviane Schell, sœur de Victoria désirant la venger. Suite à une dispute, Diana de fit enlever par elle en plein Londres, et peu après, Remus fut lui aussi capturé par Viviane. Mais s'étant liés d'amitié, elle les délivra. Durant la grande bataille finale, Hermione se fit tuer pour avoir tenté de protéger Severus contre un Avada Kedavra. Viviane fit alors appel à Hécate. Le combat reprit, Severus déterminé à venger Hermione. Durant ce même combat, Remus, Emily, Lavande et Neville perdirent la vie. Hécate et Viviane prirent vite l'avantage, mais les Fées arrivèrent alors et leur prêtèrent main-forte. Finalement, Viviane fut tuée et Hécate capturée par les Fées. Severus, anéanti par la perte d'Hermione, confia sa fille Callista à Harry et Giny. Lara s'était vue proposer un enseignement chez les Fées et accepta. Elle quitta Poudlard. Drago et Diana décidèrent malgré tout de se marier et Sirius et Shanna les imitèrent.

            Severus crispa les poings. Ces événements s'étaient déroulés plus de 17 ans auparavant. Pendant près de 11 ans, il n'avait plus revu Callista jusqu'au moment où elle fut en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, il y avait 6 ans. Callista avait été officiellement adoptée par les Potter. Leur famille s'était agrandie, tout comme les familles Malefoy et Black. Callista, très liée à Drake et Melody Potter, fit sa rentrée à Poudlard et fut envoyée à Gryffondor avec Melody, tandis que Drake était à Serpentard. Elle se heurta dès le départ à Nick Adams, un Serpentard. Elle ne se doutait absolument pas que Severus Rogue, son Professeur de Potions était son père biologique et perturba son cours. Elle eut un choc quand elle découvrit que sa mère était devenue fantôme à Poudlard. C'est là que Severus décida de révéler à sa fille qu'il était son père. Callista le prit très mal et refusa de parler avec son père allant même jusqu'à le défier. Mais intervint alors une Sorcière du nom de Destructrice qui en voulait à Dumbledore. Constatant que celui-ci était décédé elle voulut détruire Poudlard mais Harry et Severus se dressèrent sur son chemin. Callista réalisa alors qu'elle risquait de perdre son père et se réconcilia avec lui. Diana donna naissance à une adorable petite fille prénommé Cybèle. Lara et Adrian revinrent eux aussi, Lara étant devenue une Fée accomplie. Harry, devenue Directeur de Poudlard, rétablit le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Cho Chang, revenue en Angleterre, en devint l'enseignante. Hermione, sur une intuition, fit des recherches avec l'aide de Lara et découvrit l'identité de la Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson jadis expulsée de Poudlard pour avoir tenté d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Elle attaqua à nouveau, mais elle fut aidée par Marcus Adams, un Sorcier Noir, père de Nick Adams. Lara leur révéla alors qu'ils étaient à la tête de Destruction, une puissante organisation de Magie Noire capable de supprimer des Créatures Magiques grâce à la Magie Antique. Se passa alors un Conseil réunissant Anges, Amazones, Fées et Elfes. Chacun décide de garder un représentant à Poudlard. Mais la Marque des Ténébrès de Severus et la cicatrice d'Harry recommencèrent à les tourmenter, au même moment où la Destructrice décida d'attaquer. Mais grâce à Fumseck, le phénix qui avait choisi Callista pour nouvelle maîtresse, ils s'en remirent vite. Adrian revint avec Ténébrus et Marlock, respectivement Vampire et Loup-Garou, à la tête des Créatures de la Nuit. Et tous commencèrent à avoir des soupçons, car il se pourrait fort qu'un espion soit parmi eux, car la Destructrice était bien informée. Les soupçons convergèrent vite sur Cho qui nia. Pourtant, elle découvrit que Marcus Adams aurait pu faire partie de la Secte du Cobra Noir, ce qui aurait expliqué l'inefficacité des poisons utilisés contre lui. La Destructrice attaqua de nouveau, mais Harry, Severus et Drago, entre-temps devenu Sorcier-Mage, étaient soutenus par Alix l'Ange, Alwyn l'Amazone, Eléa la Fée, en plus de Lara et Amarine, Milo l'Elfe, Marlock le Loup-Garou, en plus d'Adrian et Ténébrus le Vampire. Le combat faillit tourner au cauchemar quand la Destructrice révéla que l'espionne n'était personne d'autre qu'Hermione le fantôme. Nick Adams sauva Drago de la mort et changea de camp. Marlock et Cho furent tués, Cho donna sa vie pour Ginny qui était alors enceinte. Severus faillit lui aussi mourir, mais l'Avada Kedavra lancé par la Destructrice, initialement destiné à Callista, lui fut retourné et lui fit perdre ses aptitudes en Magie Antique et en Magie sans baguette. Elle transplana, suivie par Marcus Adams. Par l'ironie du sort, c'était le sacrifice d'Hermione elle-même 11 ans auparavant qui avait sauvé Severus. Une terrible scène s'ensuivit, tout le monde accusant Hermione, mais Diana et Ginny, au fond d'elles-mêmes comprenaient le désir d'une mère de revoir son enfant. La Destructrice, qui avait fait revenir Hermione, la fit disparaître à jamais. Callista renia sa mère. Depuis ce moment-là, elle vivait chez Severus, car ils avaient 11 ans à rattraper ensemble.

            Ces souvenirs, surtout la trahison d'Hermione, étaient particulièrement douloureux pour Seerus. Callista ne parlait jamais d'elle, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter le pendentif qui était sien depuis sa naissance. Un diamant en forme de cœur dans un cercle d'or. Le pendentif d'Hermione. Depuis la défaite de la Destructrice et d'Adams, Poudlard était en paix, mais Destruction était plus active que jamais aux quatre coins du globe. Des attaques dévastatrices de magie noire endeuillaient le monde sorcier et moldu, dont on leur faisait croire à des attaques terroristes. Les créatures magiques continuaient à lutter contre Destruction mais cela ne donnait que peu de résultats. Tous savaient parfaitement que la fin de Destruction aurait lieu avec la mort de ses deux dirigeants : Amanda Stevenson alias la Destructrice et Marcus Adams, son bras droit.

            Ces dernières années, Callista, Melody et Drake s'étaient améliorés en magie sans baguette, tandis que Severus, Harry et Drago étaient devenus des experts en magie noire, Magie Antique et Avalonia. Trois ans auparavant, la grand-mère de Severus, Cathie mourrait paisiblement dans son sommeil. Nick, depuis son changement de camp, vivait chez les Potter et s'était bien intégré.

            Severus soupira. A ce léger son, Callista remus et ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit son père.

- Papa ? Que fais-tu ici à. . . 2h14 du matin ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Désolé si je t'ai réveillée.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu as l'air soucieux.

- Je pensais à Destruction.

- La Destructrice ne se cachera pas éternellement. Nous arriverons à la coincer un jour ou l'autre.

- Mais je crains qu'elle ne retrouve ses pouvoirs. . .

- Papa, ça fait 6 ans qu'elle ne se manifeste plus. Si elle avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs, crois-moi, on en aurait entendu parler.

            Severus sourit à l'incongruité de la situation : c'était Callista, sa fille qui le rassurait. Il décida de ne rien lui dire de son pressentiment.

- Bon, je te laisse dormir.

- Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant. N'oublie pas que nous allons chez Ginny et Harry demain. Je veux dire dans quelques heures. Et connaissant Melody, Drake et Nick, on ne va pas s'ennuyer !!

- En effet !

            Je vous rappelle que je ne réponds pas aux reviews, mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu et mettez-moi vos impressions !!


	2. Réunion de famille

            Coucou tout le monde !!! Désolée pour l'attente, mais comme vous le savez, j'ai une tendinite, donc je ne peux pas vraiment faire de l'ordi. Cependant, j'ai décidé de répondre à vos reviews. Que voulez-vous j'adore ça !! Mais je ne garantis pas que je le ferais à chaque chapitre !!

            Je précise que cette cinquième partie est **entièrement dédiée à mes amis Yoann et Katrine**, ceux qui ont lu cette fic en premiers et m'ont donné leurs impressions. Quelques idées viennent d'eux. Je remercie également mes sœurs pour leur soutien inconditionnel.

            J'ai en outre **un petit problème**. Je suppose qu'en tant qu'auteurs, vous recevez vos reviews par mail ? Normalement, je devrais aussi, mais depuis quelque temps, je ne les reçois plus, et je suis obligée d'aller voir sur le site pour lire mes reviews. C'est un peu contraignant. Alors est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai bien essayé de contacter ff.net, mais ils ne m'ont pas répondu.

            Voilà, j'en ai fini avec tout ça, je précise encore que le monde HP appartient à la Reine JK Rowling, en plus des personnages m'appartenant.

            Bonne lecture !!

            **Chapitre 2 : Réunion de famille**

            Suite à l'agrandissement de sa famille, Harry avait acheté une autre villa non loin du Manoir Malefoy. C'était une villa toute blanche avec des roses grimpantes, un grand parc et une immense piscine à l'arrière. Quand Severus et Callista arrivèrent, la plupart des enfants et adolescents s'y ébattaient déjà gaiement sous le regard des parents. Melody, Drake, Nick et Brian s'éclaboussaient en riant et en se poursuivant, tandis qu'Endymion et Artémis apprenaient à Cybèle, Cléa et Cérès à nager.

            Melody vit Callista.

- Callista ! A l'aide ! Ils sont trois contre moi !

- J'arrive !

            Elle embrassa ses parents adoptifs, Harry et Ginny, son oncle et sa tante, Drago et Diana, et Sirius et Shanna. Puis elle se pencha sur le petit garçon à côté de Ginny.

- Bonjour Hélios !

- Bonjour Lista !

            Elle lui ébourriffa affectueusement ses épais cheveux noirs. Il leva ses grands yeux verts et lui sourit. Hélios avait trois ans et était le petit dernier de Ginny. Il feuilletait un livre d'images moldu. Il avait peur de l'eau et Ginny le gardait près d'elle. Meagan était allongée un peu plus loin dans une chaise longue, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et le nez dans un livre.

- Hi Meagan !

- Salut !

- Pas de piscine ?

- Si tu crois que j'ai envie de me joindre à cette bande de déchaînés. . .

- Je ne vois pas Kylie. . .

- Cours de violon. Elle est un tel prodige que sa prof ne veut plus la lâcher !

            Meagan avait 12 ans et entrait en deuxième année à Poudlard, à Serdaigle. Kylie avait 9 ans et suivait activement des cours de violon.

- Callista ! hurla Melody.

- Je crois qu'on a besoin de moi.

- Laisse, elle ne risque pas sa vie, répliqua Meagan.

            Callista rit et se dirigea vers les adultes.

- Je vais rejoindre Melody, dit-elle.

- Vas-y avant que Drake et Nick ne la noient, rit Harry.

            Callista ôta sa robe, où en-dessous, elle avait mis son maillot de bain, une-pièce noir très sage, plia sa robe et la rangea dans son sac. Puis elle se dirigea vers la piscine où elle fit un plongeon parfait avant de rejoindre ses amis. Elle arriva par-derrière Drake et lui sauta dessus, le faisant couler. Il se débattit et entraîna Callista avec lui. Ils émergèrent tous les deux, elle en riant, lui en toussant.

- Tu m'as fait boire la tasse !

- Toi ? Alors que tu es un excellent nageur ? Et puis, je viens à l'aide de Melody !

            Une lueur diabolique traversa le regard de Drake. Elle recula prudemment en direction de Melody. Brian et Nick s'étaient mis à côté de Drake.

- Trois Serpentards contre deux Gryffondors, ce n'est pas très équitable, murmura Melody.

- Tu as déjà vu des Serpentards loyaux toi ? répliqua Callista.

- Les gars, vous n'avez pas honte de vous attaquer à deux jeunes filles sans défense ?

            Drake, Brian et Nick éclatèrent de rire.

- Sans défense ? répéta Drake.

- Melody, tu es plus dangereuse qu'une mante religieuse, déclara Nick.

            Pour toute réponse, Nick se reçut de l'eau.

- Une mante religieuse ! Tu vas voir Nick Adams !

            Melody se lança à sa poursuite. Nick avait beaucoup changé depuis que Harry l'avait accepté chez lui après que son père Marcus Adams ait essayé de le tuer. Nick avait changé de camp, et après une méfiance de la part de Melody, Drake et Callista, il avait fini par être accepté dans la famille. Brian, lui, avait 15 ans et avait été envoyé à Serpentard, tout comme Drake.

            Callista s'adressa à Drake.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller aider ta sœur, sinon elle risque de se venger au prochain match de Quidditch que vous disputerez.

- Depuis que nous sommes Attrapeurs, elle n'a jamais gagné une seule fois contre moi.

- Ne parle pas trop vite Drake. Melody est plus douée que tu ne le penses.

- Elle me bat déjà en cours alors. . .

- N'empêche que. . . Tu n'as jamais battu Harry.

            Drake soupira.

- Papa est vraiment très fort. Même si ses feintes ne prennent plus, il arrive toujours à avoir le Vif avant moi. Même sur son balai archaïque !

            Callista éclata de rire.

- Il vaudrait mieux quand même que tu ailles aider Melody. . .

- Elle est en train de mettre Nick en pièces. Il vaudrait mieux que j'aille sauver mon meilleur Poursuiveur. Viens Brian.

            Callista secoua la tête et nagea en direction d'Endymion et Artémis.

- Coucou tout le monde !

- Bonjour Callista ! lança Artémis, enjouée.

            Artémis Black, la fille de Sirius et Shanna avait 13 ans et était à Gryffondor. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs coupés au carré et des yeux noirs. Elle ne se séparait jamais d'Endymion pendant les vacances d'été car celui-ci, 14 ans, parfaite réplique de son père, Drago, était à Serpentard. Artémis et Endymion avaient passé toute leur enfance ensemble et n'étaient pas habitués à être séparés. Endymion adorait sa petite sœur Cybèle qui avait 6 ans. La petite fille avait le même caractère calme de son père, contrairement à son frère qui avait hérité du caractère gai de Diana. Cybèle s'entendait à merveille avec Cléa et Cérès Potter, car elles avaient le même âge, à quelques mois près. Cléa et Cérès avaient des cheveux blond-roux avec des yeux verts très expressifs. Toutes les trois apprenaient à nager avec les deux adolescents, mais elles arrêtèrent pour aller embrasser Callista.

- J'ai pensé à un truc, Severus, dit Harry.

- Mmm ?

- Callista est l'une de nos plus brillantes élèves. . .

- La plus brillante, rectifia Severus.

- Si tu veux, sourit Harry. Bref, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez reprendre à deux le Club de Magie Etrangère. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ce Club demande beaucoup de travail. Et je te signale qu'elle a les ASPIC à passer cette Année.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle maîtrise une grande partie de la magie enseignée en Septième Année. Elle peut se dispenser d'Enchantements, de Métamorphoses et de DCFM.

- Hors de question qu'elle soit dispensée de DCFM.

- Ça dépend ce que Sirius veut leur enseigner. Sirius ?

- Cette Année, Patronus et défense contre les Impardonnables.

- Pas de dispense, déclara Harry. C'est vrai que Drake, Melody et Nick peuvent aussi être dispensés d'Enchantements et de Métamorphoses. Alors ce Club ?

- Pourquoi ne pas demander l'avis de Callista ? rétorqua Severus.

            Ils reportèrent leur attention sur les jeunes. Brian avait décidé de faire une course de natation et avait enrôlé Endymion. Callista, Melody, Drake, Nick, Brian et Endymion se tenaient sur le bord et Artémis enclencha le décompte.

- 3, 2, 1. . . Partez !

            Dans un plongeon parfait, ils fendirent l'eau et Drake prit rapidement la tête, suivi de près par Nick et Brian. Ils firent deux allers-retours, mais Drake gagna haut la main, suivie de près par Nick, Brian, Endymion, Melody et Callista, bonnes dernières. Drake taquina gentiment sa sœur adoptive.

- Alors Callista, tu ne tiens pas le coup ?

            Callista, piquée au vif, le fusilla du regard.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop tôt, Drake ! Je veux ma revanche, mais elle se fera sur une patinoire !

            Drake cessa de rire.

- Tu es meilleure que moi sur la glace !

- Tout comme tu es meilleur que moi dans une piscine !

- Mais. . .

- Tu te défiles ? répliqua-t-elle, faussement mielleuse.

- Jamais de la vie ! Mon honneur de Serpentard est en jeu !

- Très bien. Rendez-vous à la rentrée !

- J'ai hâte de te voir perdre face à Callista, murmura Melody à Drake.

            Il lui retourna un regard noir.

            Callista quitta la piscine. Elle s'approcha et prit une serviette.

- Callista. . . J'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Oui Harry ?

- Que dirais-tu d'enseigner la Magie Etrangère avec ton père ?

            Callista resta bouche bée.

- Tu veux dire comme. . . comme. . . 

- Comme _elle_, oui.

            Ils ne prononçaient plus le prénom d'Hermion depuis sa trahison six ans auparavant. Callista se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Eh bien. . . C'est inattendu. J'ai mes examens cette année. . .

- En fait, nous comptions te dispenser d'Enchantements et de Métamorphoses, tout comme Drake, Melody et Nick, vu que vous maîtrisez tous les quatre tous les sorts qui existent sans baguette.

- Dans ce cas. . . J'aimerai bien, mais. . . J'ai peur que cela ne suscite de nouvelles jalousies. Certains Serpentards considèrent que j'ai tous ces privilèges parce que je suis Callista Rogue. Déjà, je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier que je sois Préfète-en-Chef. Si on rajoute ce rôle de Professeur. . .

- Tu es Préfète-en-Chef parce que tu le mérites. Et puis Drake aussi le sera, dit Harry. Vous avez tous les deux le sens des responsabilités, ce n'est pas une question de favoritisme.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, mais aux chers Serpentards, répliqua Callista. Eh bien soit, je suis d'accord pour être prof ! Ce sera amusant d'enseigner avec Papa !

            Terminé !!! Bon, les premiers chapitres sont un peu courts, mais le rythme de croisière va reprendre dans les prochains chapitres !!! Bisous !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Amy Evans** : oui, j'ai reçu ton message, et je t'en ai envoyé un autre. Tu l'as reçu ?

**Sungirl 1** : merci pour le résumé, mais on ne peut pas dire que je suis douée pour ça !!

**Coccinelle-rouge 13** : eh bien te voilà exaucé !

**Sanou** : pourquoi étonnée par la fin de la partie 4 ? Il fallait bien que je fasse un cliffhanger pour embrayer sur la partie 5 non ?

**Dragon tears 1** : désolée, mais le temps que ma tendinite durera, ce sera un chapitre chaque samedi. Bon, hier j'ai pas pu parce que je suis sortie toute la journée, mais je serai régulière à partir d'aujourd'hui, promis !!!

**Harriette Potter** : aïe, j'ai pas le temps de lire ta fic !!! Et en plus, ma mère ne veut pas que je sois trop souvent sur l'ordi, même pour lire des fics, parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je touche le clavier, même si lire des fics n'a rien à voir. Là, j'ai exceptionnellement le droit de répondre aux reviews, mais je ne garantis pas de le faire aux chapitres suivants ! Si tu veux un aperçu de la situation, je mets plusieurs jours pour taper quelques lignes de ma fic !! Heureusement que je peux écrire et ainsi prendre de l'avance !!

**Ryan** : comme je l'ai dit au début, je ne reçois plus mes reviews, ce qui m'énerve considérablement, et en plus si les reviews s'affichent plus. . . T'en fais pas pour les chapitres, ils seront uploadés régulièrement, j'ai 15 chapitres d'avance !! Je les ai tapés durant l'été avant ma tendinite, donc j'ai de la marge !!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une moyenne de 12 pages par chapitre, même si en ce moment c'est plutôt 5 !! Mais ça s'arrangera vite !!

**Lliv** : j'ai déjà dit dans le chap 1 ce qu'il s'était passé durant les six années : Destruction qui se déchaîne, mais tout se précipite dans le chapitre 5 !! Dès le début !! Enfin tu verras bien !!

**Kenya Malfoy** : ma partie 5 plus intéressante que le tome 5 d'HP !! Tu exagères !! Tu n'es pas la première personne à m'encourager à me lancer dans le monde de la littérature, Yoann l'un de mes amis, pense la même chose. Mais je dois manquer de confiance en moi. Je ne me vois absolument pas envoyer mes histoires originales à une maison d'édition !!! Mais je continue à écrire des fics !! Si je peux rendre mes lecteurs heureux avec mes écrits, autant continuer !!! Merci pour ta proposition, mais je suis très en avance dans l'écriture de ma fic, et pour m'aider, il faudrait que tu prennes connaissance de mes chap en avance, ce qui ne peut pas être possible !! Désolée !!

**Sweety** : tu arrives à t'y retrouver ? Parce que même moi je m'emmêle parfois !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : merci !!

**Lunenoire** : merci toi aussi d'être là même sans réponses !!

**Sarah 30** : tu sais que tu peux me reviewer même sans me menacer !! Tu adores mes fics ? Et moi alors ?

**Popp** : ma fic devient de moins en moins évidente à lire n'est-ce pas ?

**Emilia Potter** : je ne pouvais pas continuer éternellement et faire tous les descendants !!!

**Cool** : tu parles que le résumé était bien fait !! J'ai abrégé au maximum !! Severus se fait vieux ? Tu trouves ? Bon, dans cette fic il a 57 ans. Ouais, c'est vieux !! Mais il ne se ramollit pas, vu qu'il reste dans l'équipe de Quidditch des profs !!

**Luffynette** : merci !!

**Watery 136** : oh une tendinite ça ne casse pas les doigts !! En fait, c'est mon poignet gauche qui est touché (je suis droitière), mais comme mes mains sont très mobiles quand je tape sur un clavier vu que je mes dix doigts travaillent, tout ce que je risque c'est un inflammation aggravée de mon tendon atteint !! Mon médecin me tuerait s'il me voyait en ce moment !!

**Lily la tigresse** : je ne fais jamais attendre mes lecteurs bien longtemps !! Une semaine grand maximum !! Merci !!

**Kyarah** : une tendinite ? Inflammation au tendon. Ça ne se guérit jamais complètement, mais ça se réveille à la moindre suractivité du membre concerné. J'en ai une autre à la main droite mais qui se manifeste si j'écris trop, surtout à cause des cours de la fac !! Bisous !!

**Seigneur Arcane** : oui, je me souviens de ta prédiction. J'ai eu environ 670 reviews dans la partie 4, et pour cette partie 5, on verra. . . mais j'ai prévu quelques belles choses !! Mon Dieu, tu m'as donné une super idée pour la partie 6, qui serait la partie 4 reprenant la fin joyeuse. . . Tu m'as comprises là ? Bref, ce serait pas mal, mais encore en étude. Faut que je trouve le temps, et avec la nouvelle année qui s'annonce à savoir la licence que je prépare, je crois que ça va pas être pour tout de suite !! Je t'en reparle si je me décide !!

**Paradise 1 :** oui, j'ai eu un écho d'une certaine Venusa !!! Je précise que si ton amie et toi me tuez, vous n'aurez pas de suite !! Déjà que c'est pas évident avec mon poignet qui est douloureux. . .

**Kyzara** : merci !!

**Phenix 20** : merci toi aussi !!

**Cirisse** : merci pour le compliment !! Le suspens est l'un des ingrédients pour faire une bonne fic. Et tu vas voir que je continue dans cette fic avec des cliffhangers. . . Je veux dire les fins de chapitre qui finissent très mal !!! Je suis vraiment suicidaire moi !!

**Witness** : tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir !! Mais essaie de comprendre Hermione !! Et elle est morte, alors comment pourrait-elle revenir ? Tu as vu le dernier chap de la partie 4 ? Il s'appelle l'Oubli !!

**Venusa** : idem que ce que j'ai dit à Paradise !! Et tu auras bientôt la suite d'HV en fichier Word !!


	3. Retour à Poudlard

            Hi everybody !!! How are you ? Bon, j'arrête l'anglais !! J'ai décidé de ne pas faire les réponses aux reviews parce que mon poignet recommence à faire des siennes ! Mais je ferai quand même ce que vous m'avez réclamé à cor et à cris : la liste des personnages !!! Il me semble que vous êtes tous un peu perdus, mais de nouveaux personnages arrivent par la suite, et là vous finirez tous par être complètement noyés !!

Liste des personnages :

- **La famille Potter** : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- **La famille Malefoy** : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- **La famille Rogue** : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- **La famille Black** : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- **Nick Adams**, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- **La Destructrice** : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

            Pour le moment, c'est tout, mais il y a d'autres personnages qui apparaissent notamment dans ce chapitre. Je remettrai la liste au début de chaque chapitre, et je rajouterai les personnages au fil des chapitres. Les professeurs viendront dans le prochain chapitre !

            **Chapitre 3 : Retour à Poudlard**

            Dans le Poudlard Express, Callista et Drake s'acquittèrent du mieux de leurs tâches de Préfets-en-Chef avec les autres Préfets. Certains Serpentards ricanèrent quand ils virent que Callista était Préfète-en-Chef, mais ils n'osèrent rien dire à cause de la présence de Drake.

            Tous deux firent une ronde dans le train afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas de problème.

            Callista s'arrêta devant un compartiment.

- Bonjour Sarah.

- Hey, bonjour Callista ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Excellentes, oui !

- Et toi Drake ?

- Comme d'habitude.

            Sarah Pleasant était une Serdaigle de Septième Année qu'ils avaient connu la toute Première Année. Elle avait à présent de longs cheveux châtain clair et ses yeux noisette pétillaient.

- N'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Pas de problème.

            Ils s'éloignèrent. Artémis et Endymion se trouvaient dans un autre compartiment avec leurs amis.

- Tous les quatre, qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore ? demanda Drake.

- Mais rien, répondit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtain foncé et des yeux sombres avec des lunettes.

            Katrine Sullivan était la meilleure amie d'Artémis, en Troisième Année à Gryffondor avec elle. Ils levèrent leurs regards innocents vers Drake.

- Yoann, je te connais avec tes coups fourrés !

- Je te jure que pour une fois, nous ne faisons rien de mal !

            Yoann Hunter avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Celui-ci était le meilleur ami d'Endymion. A tous les quatre, ils jouaient des tours aux professeurs et aux autres élèves en dehors des heures de cours. Même Drago et Sirius y avaient eu droit. Quand Drake et Callista étaient arrivés, ils discutaient à voix basse et s'étaient interrompus dès qu'ils les virent.

            Callista haussa les épaules.

- Ils ne diront rien. Viens, laissons-les.

- Le problème, c'est que s'ils se font attraper, c'est ta Maison et la mienne qui trinquent.

- Nous ne faisons rien de mal ! protesta Artémis.

- Mais oui, je te crois ! rit Callista. Artémis, tu es la fille d'un Maraudeur, et ces trois-là ne sont guère mieux !

- Nous le prenons comme un compliment, lança Endymion.

            Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. Ils rejoignirent Melody, Nick et Brian. Nick et Melody disputaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier, tandis que Brian lisait un roman. Un bref coup d'œil à l'échiquier renseigna Callista : Nick était en difficulté. Sa reine et son roi étaient cernés par trois pions, le cavalier et la tour de Melody. Drake eut un sifflement admiratif.

- S'il y a bien un jeu où Melody est imbattable, c'est bien les échecs sorciers.

- Merci, Drake.

            Elle bougea un pion et fit échec et mat. Nick se prit la tête en gémissant.

- Quand me laisseras-tu gagner une partie ?

- Jamais ! rit Melody.

            Soudain, le train freina si brutalement que Callista encore debout tomba violemment sur Brian. Melody, projetée en avant, tomba sur Nick et Drake, par réflexe, s'était cramponné à la banquette. Callista se releva et s'excusa à Brian.

- C'était quoi ça ?

            Elle sortit dans le couloir. Des élèves s'y trouvaient déjà, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Tout va bien ? cria Callista.

            Des hochements de tête lui répondirent. Elle et Drake allèrent en tête du train. Des cris retentirent. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et se figèrent. Des Sorciers Noirs encerclaient le train.

- Oh non. . . murmura Callista.

- Pas de panique, cria Drake aux élèves. Les Septième Année avec nous ! Nous allons nous défendre.

- Hors de question que nous nous fassions prendre, dit Sarah, baguette en main.

            Callista la regarda. Sarah avait toujours été plutôt calme et introvertie.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à Serdaigle ?

- Pas le moment, coupa Drake.

            Tous les Septième Année descendirent du train, la plupart avaient un visage déterminé. Drake s'adressa aux Sorciers Noirs.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Les enfants Potter, Rogue, Black, Malefoy et Adams. Livrez-vous où vous mourrez.

- Ils veulent atteindre nos parents à travers nous, comprit Melody.

- Et mon père veut me tuer, dit Nick.

- Gagnons du temps, le temps que les Professeurs arrivent, souffla Sarah à Callista.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Callista à un Sorcier Noir.

- Pourquoi ? répéta moqueusement un Sorcier Noir. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Callista Rogue-Potter.

- C'est mon père, reconnut Nick en pâlissant.

- Assez ! tonna le Sorcier Noir. Suivez-nous ou. . .

- Pyros ! lança Drake.

- Protectio ! lança Callista pour se protéger de la contre-attaque.

- Expelliarmus !

            Toutes les baguettes s'envolèrent.

- Accio baguettes ! récupéra Melody.

            Elle lança le lot à Sarah qui se chargea de les rendre à leurs propriétaires.

- La poisse, murmura Drake. Ils se battent sans baguette. Nous sommes désavantagés.

- Stupéfix !! lança Callista.

            Elle toucha un sorcier mais un autre le ranima.

- Mince ! Ils sont trop nombreux !

- Merci, je l'avais remarqué, répliqua Drake.

- Drake ! appela Melody. Nick est en danger !

            Nick se battait contre son père et semblait en difficulté. Nick était sur la défensive, son père enchaînait les attaques.

- Endoloris !

            Nick ne put parer l'attaque et s'effondra en hurlant. Ce fut Melody qui vint à son secours.

- Protectio ! Stupéfix !

            Adams père fut obligé de se défendre et stoppa le Doloris.

- Espèce de petite peste ! Endo. . .

- Avalonia !

            Tous les étudiants soupirèrent de soulagement. Les Professeurs venaient d'arriver. En quelques gestes bien placés, Harry, Severus, Drago et Sirius firent fuir les Sorciers Noirs, mais Marcus Adams jura de se venger. Harry était soucieux quand il s'approcha des jeunes.

- Vous allez bien les enfants ? demanda-t-il.

- Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, souffla Melody.

- Nous n'aurions pas pu tenir plus longtemps, dit Callista.

- Je me demande ce qui a pû l'amener à vous attaquer. Cela fait 6 ans que Destruction ne s'est pas manifestée. . .

- Il en avait après nous, dit Drake. Adams l'a clairement dit : les enfants Potter, Rogue, Malefoy, Black et Nick.

- De toute manière, il n'y a pas eu de victimes et tant mieux, déclara Harry. Remontez dans le train, Sirius et Drago resteront avec vous. Severus et moi allons rentrer à Poudlard, pour prévenir le Ministère et nos amis.

            Il voulait parler des Créatures Magiques. Drake et Callista acquiescèrent puis tous remontèrent dans le train qui se remit en marche.

            Artémis, Endymion, Brian et Meagan se précipitèrent vers eux.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda anxieusement Artémis.

- Vous êtes vachement doués ! s'écria Endymion.

- Vous avez réussi à les retenir, c'était génial ! renchérit Brian.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de génial, répliqua calmement Meagan. Ils viennent de risquer leur vie et doivent leur salut à l'arrivée de Papa, Sirius, Drago et Severus.

- N'empêche que Drake, Callista, Melody et Nick se sont bien débrouillés, insista Endymion.

- Merci Endymion, sourit Melody.

            Drake et Callista discutaient avec Drago et Sirius. Ils étaient soucieux.

- Ça fait un moment que Destruction ne s'était plus prise ainsi directement à Poudlard, remarqua Drake.

- Oncle Drago, tu crois que la Destructrice a retrouvé ses facultés en Magie Antique et en Magie sans baguette ?

- C'est fort possible Callista.

- Si c'est le cas, il y a fort à parier qu'elle cherche à se venger de nous, dit Sirius. Et particulièrement toi et Severus. C'est à cause de vous qu'elle a perdu ses facultés il y a 6 ans.

- Comme si c'était de notre faute si l'Avada Kedavra a été renvoyé, murmura Callista.

            Une ombre passa sur son visage puis elle sortit du compartiment.

- Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille remercier tout le monde pour leur aide.

            Sirius et Drago se regardèrent. Drake aussi avait compris. Callista n'avait toujours pas accepté la trahison de sa mère. Après sa tournée, Callista se retrouva en bout du train. Une seule personne y était assise. Elle y pénétra.

- Bonjour Alex.

- Oh, bonjour Callista. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous voir tous les deux.

- Non. . .

- Tu t'es bien battue tout à l'heure.

- Merci. Mais toi aussi. Que fais-tu tout seul ?

- Je réfléchissais. J'aurais bien aimé tuer quelques sorciers. Ça m'aurait donné l'impression de venger mes parents.

            Callista se tut. Les parents d'Alex, tous deux Aurors, avaient été tués lors d'une attaque surprise de la Destructrice 6 ans plus tôt. Depuis, orphelin, il vivait chez un de ses amis, ancien étudiant de Poudlard. En Troisième Année, il était entré dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en tant que gardien et en était devenu capitaine en Cinquième Année quand Melody avait refusé le poste et le lui avait proposé.

- Trop de responsabilité et de stress, avait-elle dit.

            Elle observa Alex. Il avait des cheveux blonds un peu longs et des yeux bleu pervenche absolument magnifiques. Elle aimait bien Alex. Avant la mort de ses parents, il était plein de vie et jamais à court de plaisanteries. Depuis la Deuxième Année, il était plus calme, mais quand il était joyeux, tout le monde appréciait son sens de l'humour.

- La vengeance ne résoud pas tout, dit-elle doucement.

- Mais c'est parfois la seule voie que nous ayions. . .

- Tu te trompes. La vengeance ne fait pas revenir les morts.

- Mais on ne peut pas pardonner le meurtrier pour autant.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Cependant. . .

- Tu ne parles jamais de ta mère, coupa Alex.

            Callista se figea. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Je ne. . . Je n'aime pas en parler.

- Elle vous a trahi ton père et toi.

- Comment es-tu au courant ?

- J'ai entendu Mme Malefoy en parler avec Mme Potter il y a deux ans.

- Diana et Ginny ? Comment ça ?

- Tu te rappelles le jour où je me suis pris un Cognard contre Serpentard ? Je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie. Mme Malefoy ne s'était pas aperçue que j'étais éveillé, elle parlait à Mme Potter. De ta mère, Hermione Rogue. Ce qu'elle avait fait et pourquoi. Mme Malefoy s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu ne parlais jamais d'elle, comme si elle n'existait pas. . .

- Parler d'elle est assez douloureux. . . Elle est morte alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Et je la retrouve ici, en fantôme, pour découvrir qu'elle donnait des infos à la Destructrice. Même mon père a eu énormément de mal à lui pardonner. . . Je doute même qu'il l'ait fait. Nous ne parlons jamais d'elle, et mon père interdit à quiconque de prononcer son nom. Quand Harry a tenté de lui en parler, cela a provoqué une terrible dispute. Nous avons cru qu'ils allaient en venir à la magie, mais heureusement, Oncle Drago est intervenu.

- J'imagine aisément ce que peut donner un duel de Sorciers-Mages, sourit Alex. Excuse-moi d'avoir ramené le sujet sur le tapis.

- Ce n'est rien. Elle est morte, plus rien ne la fera revenir. . .

            Severus et Harry étaient inquiets. Cette attaque, la première attaque directe contre Poudlard et ses élèves depuis 6 ans, prouvait que la Destructrice retrouvait ses pouvoirs. Il envoya une lettre au Ministère, mais il savait qu'ils étaient déjà certainement au courant.

- Elle a retrouvé sa puissance, annonça sombrement Severus.

            Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs.

- Depuis quelque temps, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui s'accentue chaque jour.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je ne voulais inquiéter personne inutilement.

            Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée. Elle est sûrement folle de rage d'avoir dû s'entraîner à nouveau pour retrouver ses pouvoirs. Adams voulait enlever nos enfants, sûrement pour avoir un moyen de pression sur nous. De plus, il veut tuer son fils s'il ne parvient pas à le ramener de son côté.

- Il faudra être plus vigilants que jamais.

- Evidemment. Il ne faut en aucun cas que Destruction s'étende à nouveau.

- Oh, ces dernières années, nos amis ont réussi quelque peu à freiner leurs activités. Mais il faut que je prévienne Scylla, Chloé et Malicia.

- Je pense qu'elles sont déjà au courant. Lara a dû prévenir sa Reine Scylla. . . qui a dû avertir les deux autres Reines, sourit Severus.

            Harry esquissa un sourire.

- En effet. Elles ont des moyens de communication plus pratiques que les hiboux.

            La nuit était tombée quand le Poudlard Express entra enfin en gare à Pré-au-Lard. Suite à l'attaque, des Professeurs surveillaient les élèves tandis qu'ils prenaient les diligences pour le château. Quand Callista vit le château se profiler sur la colline, éclairé par la lune croissante, elle soupira de soulagement. Enfin, ils seraient en sécurité à Poudlard.

            Au dîner, tous les élèves parlaient de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu dans l'après-midi. Après la cérémonie de répartition, Harry se leva de table.

- Tout d'abord, je souhaite la bienvenue aux jeunes étudiants qui nous rejoignent cette année. Maintenant, je voudrais vous parler de la Destructrice. Certains ici sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour se rappeler des événements qui se sont produits avant leur arrivée. Ces dernières années, Destruction a fait énormément de victimes dans le monde autant que sorcier que moldu. Cependant, la Destructrice elle-même n'est jamais intervenue en personne. L'attaque de cet après-midi laisse à penser qu'elle repasse sérieusement à l'offensive. Il va sans dire que nous vous protégerons contre sa folie meurtrière, mais si vous avez le moindre doute, une question, ou si vous voyez quelque chose d'inhabituel à Poudlard, n'hésitez pas à en parler à vos Directeurs de Maison : le Professeur Sirius Black pour Gryffondor, le Professeur Severus Rogue pour Serpentard, le Professeur Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle et le Professeur Lara Campbell pour Serdaigle. Cependant, si vous n'êtes pas rassurés de parler à vos professeurs, les Préfets-en-Chef seront à votre écoute, Miss Callista Rogue à Gryffondor et M. Drake Potter à Serpentard. Des questions ?

            Sarah, à la table des Serdaigle, se leva.

- Quand vous dites « si vous remarquez quelque chose d'inhabituel », qu'entendez-vous par là, Professeur ?

- Question pertinente Miss Pleasant. La Destructrice a déjà eu, par le passé, des alliés au sein même de Poudlard.

            Un murmure incrédule parcourut la Salle. Harry leva la main pour apaiser tout le monde. Personne n'était au courant de la trahison d'Hermione, personne à part Alex Graves, songea Callista. Le Ministre Wilson avait étouffé l'affaire et les journaux n'en avaient rien su.

- Je ne veux pas non plus créer une psychose, mais tout comportement suspect. . .

- Les Serpentards ont toujours eu des comportements suspects, lança un Gryffondor en Troisième Année.

            Severus et Drake le fusillèrent du regard. Même Callista le regarda d'un air réprobateur. Harry n'apprécia pas la remarque, ses yeux verts flamboyèrent.

- Vous mettez tous les Serpentards dans le même panier, on dirait, M. Gordon. Sachez pourtant pour votre information, que la dernière espionne était une Gryffondor.

            Les murmures s'élevèrent encore, mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

- Votre comportement, M. Gordon, ne fera qu'accroître la rivalité entre les Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Or, c'est précisément ce que je veux éviter. Je vous demanderai donc à l'avenir d'éviter ce genre de remarque, et idem pour les Serpentards. En ces temps troublés, l'union est la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, et si plus personne n'a de questions, je vous souhaite bon appétit à tous.

            Après le dîner, tout le monde regagna sa Salle Commune. Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Bob Gordon fut encerclé par Melody, Artémis et Katrine.

- Profère encore une idiotie sur Serpentard, et je ferai de ta vie un enfer, menaça Artémis, folle de rage.

- Toutes les trois, vous protégez les Serpentards uniquement parce que. . .

- Mon frère lui-même est un Serpentard, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il est mauvais, déclara Melody.

- Ta place n'est pas à Gryffondor. Le comportement que tu as eu à table est encore pire que celui d'un Serpentard, dit Katrine. Je me demande à quoi pensait le Choixpeau quand il t'a réparti parmi nous.

- Les filles. . .

- Melody, Artémis, Katrine ! appela Callista qui venait d'arriver. Quel est le problème avec Gordon ?

- Aucun problème, répondit Melody.

- Nous réglions juste une question d'opinion, continua Artémis.

- D'ailleurs, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, conclut Katrine. Viens Artémis, allons nous coucher.

            Callista se tourna vers Gordon.

- Réfléchis bien la prochaine fois que tu auras quelque chose contre les Serpentards.

- Tu es bien mal placée pour me dire ça, répliqua Gordon. Ton père est le Directeur de cette Maison. . . et on sait bien que ton titre de Préfète-en-Chef. . .

- Ferme-là Gordon ! coupa furieusement Melody. Et disparais de ma vue ou je te transforme en moustique !

            Gordon se hâta de disparaître car le regard vert de Melody étincela dangereusement. Callista soupira et s'effondra dans un fauteuil.

- Je craignais que ce genre de scène n'arrive. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas de la part d'un Gryffondor.

- Laisse tomber. Gordon est un imbécile de la pire espèce. Kat avait raison. Qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau. . .

- Peut-être qu'il espérait qu'il changerait. . .

- Un crétin pareil ! soupira Melody. Il fallait soit être très optimiste, soit complètement stupide !

            Callista rit.

- Bon, allons-nous coucher. Les cours commencent demain, et je n'ai pas envie de rater mon premier jour car je n'aurais pas assez dormi.

            Melody entra dans sa chambre, et Callista monta tout en haut de la Tour où se trouvait sa chambre de Préfète. Elle se déshabilla et s'allongea. Enfin de retour à Poudlard, mais la sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait escompté n'était pas là. Mais Poudlard était imprenable. . .

            Voilà !! J'espère que la liste vous aura aidé à mieux situer les personnages, et aussi que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !! Comme vous le voyez, l'action démarre dès le chap 3 et ce n'est que le début !! Prochain chapitre : **Reprise des cours**. Et pour samedi prochain, en espérant que ma tendinite se calme !!

            Bisous !!


	4. Reprise des cours

            Coucou everybody !! Nice to see you again !!! Chapitre 4 en ligne !! Je vous annonce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, les chapitres seront mis en ligne tous les samedis !! Eh oui, je reprends les cours lundi, et faut que je sois sérieuse cette année !!

            **Je rappelle que cette partie est entièrement dédiée à mes amis Yoann et Katrine.**

            **Disclaimer** : tout est à la Reine JKR, mais pas mes propres personnages, et vous savez combien y'en a !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

            **Chapitre 4 : Reprise des cours**

            Callista procéda à la distribution des emplois du temps et s'assit à côté de Melody. Celle-ci étudiait soigneusement son emploi du temps.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Callista qui n'avait pas encore étudié le sien.

- Nous sommes dispensées d'Enchantements et de Métamorphoses, mais. . .

- Je suis au courant et alors ?

- Alors ? Ils renforcent nos heures en Potions et en DCFM !

- Tous les Septième Année ont plus d'heures en Potions et en DCFM. Surtout ceux qui souhaitent devenir Aurors. Potions et DCFM font partie du tronc commun. C'est normal.

            Harry se leva.

- Je vois que vous avez tous reçu vos emplois du temps. Cette année, pour ceux qui le souhaitent, il y aura un enseignement optionnel. En Magie Etrangère.

            Melody fixa Callista.

- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, admit Callista.

- Qui va enseigner avec ton père ?

            Callista rougit.

- Ecoute donc ton père.

- Le Club de Magie Etrangère a pour but de vous initier à la Magie des différents pays du monde, mais également à la compréhension de certaines langues telles que le français ou le latin. Les notes obtenues dans ce Club seront directement ajoutées à votre moyenne à la fin de l'année si elles sont excellentes. Sinon, il n'y aura pas de suite. De même, les devoirs donnés seront facultatifs et ne devront pas avoir la priorité sur vos devoirs des autres matières. Les élèves intéressés sont priés de s'inscrire auprès du Professeur Rogue. Les cours se tiendront les samedis de 14 h à 17 h.

            Endymion se leva.

- C'est le Professeur Rogue qui va enseigner les langues ?

- Oui, M. Malefoy.

- Mais qui va enseigner l'autre partie ?

            Harry garda un moment le silence. Toute la Salle se tut. La surprise allait être totale.

- La personne qui enseignera la Magie Etrangère sera. . . Miss Callista Rogue.

            Tous les regards convergèrent sur elle. Elle s'empourpra davantage.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? reprocha Melody.

- Je n'osais pas. Je ne sais même pas si je serais à la hauteur !

- Bien sûr que tu le seras, rassura Katrine. D'ailleurs, nous nous inscrivons Artémis et moi !

            Artémis acquiesça vigoureusement.

            A la table des Serpentards, la surprise était totale. Drake, Nick, Brian, Endymion et Yoann se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors.

- Callista, petite cachottière ! appela Brian.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? reprocha Drake.

- Exactement comme ta sœur, rit Callista.

- Eh bien nous nous inscrirons, déclara Yoann. Rien que pour voir ce que tu vaux en tant que Professeur !

- Merci de me rassurer Yoann, ironisa Callista. Je suis totalement détendue maintenant !

- Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras à merveille, intervint Meagan qui venait d'arriver.

- C'est cool ! dit Endymion. Ce cours va devenir une affaire de famille !

- Et sans vouloir vous brusquer, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours, coupa Callista.

            Ils se dispersèrent tous.

            Le Club intéressa tout Poudlard, mais les élèves étaient trop intimidés par le Professeur Rogue pour s'inscrire. Cependant, certains élèves de Première et de Deuxième Années s'inscrivirent néanmoins auprès de Callista, qui transmit les noms à son père. La première semaine de cours se déroula tranquillement. Vendredi soir, Callista aidait son père à ranger son bureau et les ingrédients sur les étagères quand il aborda le sujet.

- Que comptes-tu enseigner pour la séance de demain ?

- Eh bien. . . c'est le premier cours. . . il me semblait logique de commencer par les origines de la Magie avec Avalon, Merlin. . . Les Sorciers-Mages. . .

- Tu comptes parler de nous ?

- Oui. Tout le monde sait qu'Harry, Oncle Drago, et toi avez réussi à maîtriser l'Avalonia, là où même Voldemort a échoué. Je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça. Combien d'élèves se sont inscrits ?

- Les habituels : tous les Potter, Black, Malefoy, Sullivan, Hunter, Adams, Riley, les sœurs Webster, Graves, Pleasant. . .

- Ça fait 14 en tout.

- Et deux élèves de Serdaigle en Première Année, un en Deuxième Année, deux Pouffsouffles de Troisième Année. . .

- C'est bientôt fini ?

- Nous aurons 32 élèves en tout. Mais j'ai refusé certaines candidatures.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Les perturbateurs : Gordon pour Gryffondor et quelques Serpentards.

- Papa, si tu veux mon avis, tu perds ton autorité.

- Je ne crois pas non. Ça les amuse de défier Gryffondor, et même si je m'y oppose, cela ne fera qu'aggraver les choses.

- Harry ne serait pas d'accord.

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Les Serpentards me craignent trop pour oser quoi que ce soit contre moi.

            Callista resta silencieuse un moment, observant un pot de crin de licorne.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A l'essai que tu nous as donné pour jeudi prochain. Le Veritaserum. C'est plutôt délicat à utiliser. Mais si on ajoutait des. . .

- Quelle que soit ta théorie, tu me l'exposeras dans ton devoir. Je noterais en conséquence.

            Callista soupira.

- Je vois, tu ne veux pas m'aider. Tu as demandé trois parchemins, mais ça te dérange si je dépasse ?

- Tu as toujours dépassé les quantités fixées. Pourquoi ça me dérangerait maintenant ?

            Après ces tâches, Callista se rendit au Havre, une immense salle aménagée par Harry pour elle et Melody, avec un piano et une immense patinoire. Quand elle y pénétra, Melody étudiait des partitions, Drake faisait ses devoirs à une table, tout en conseillant Meagan de temps en temps, à côté de lui. Brian essayait de soutirer des infos à Lara sur son devoir d'Histoire. Diana écoutait silencieusement en souriant, et berçait doucement un bébé dans ses bras, puisque sa mère Lara aidait Brian. Callista se dirigea vers elle

- Bonsoir Diana, bonsoir Lara.

            Elle sourit et souleva le bébé dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir ma petite Emily !! Comment vas-tu ?

            Le bébé, âgé de quelques mois avait un fin duvet blond, ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et sourit à Callista.

- Lara, Emily te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! C'est une future Fée ?

- Oui. Elle a déjà quelques capacités et son Aura se développe lentement, répondit la jeune Fée.

- Pas trop stressée pour ton premier cours demain ? demanda Diana.

- Je suis terrifiée ! Papa ne m'a pas beaucoup rassurée, mais il faut faire avec !

- Tu t'en sortiras, intervint Melody.

- Tu t'en sors toujours, renchérit Meagan.

            Callista soupira.

- On verra bien. . . Drake, tu me dois une revanche au patinage.

- Je déclare forfait. Et remercie donc ton cher père. Je suis en train de me casser la tête sur le Veritaserum.

- J'ai commencé l'introduction, mais il y a tellement de choses à dire. J'ai essayé de le faire parler tout à l'heure mais rien à faire.

- Le Professeur Rogue est une vraie calamité, murmura Brian.

- Il est très exigeant, acquiesça Meagan.

- Et c'est pour ça que c'est un bon professeur ! défendit Callista.

            Il y eut un concert de soupirs. Lara et Diana éclatèrent de rire.

            Quand Callista pénétra dans la Salle de Classe de son père le lendemain à 14 heures, elle faillit rebrousser chemin. Mais son père se tenait derrière elle et l'empêcha de s'enfuir.

            Elle déposa ses notes sur le bureau et observa ses amis et les élèves qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue. Elle laissa son père prendre la parole.

- Ce cours est destiné à élargir vos connaissances sur le monde de la magie. Comme l'a dit le Professeur Potter l'autre jour, les devoirs que vous aurez seront facultatifs et les notes que vous obtiendrez ne seront prises en compte que si vous dépassez 10/20. Des questions ? Bien, je laisse la parole à Callista.

            Tous les regards convergèrent sur elle. Melody murmura un « courage » et Callista lut le mot sur ses lèvres. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Bon. . . Bienvenue dans ce Club. . . Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous enseigner cette matière. Pour ce premier cours, nous allons aborder les origines de la Magie. Certains d'entre vous l'ignorent peut-être, mais Merlin a été le premier Mage à faire de la vraie magie, et a ensuite transmis son art à Viviane, Morgane ou encore d'autres Sorciers célèbres. On raconte que les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard descendraient de Merlin, mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Le sort le plus puissant jamais inventé par Merlin est l'Avalonia. Qui peut m'en dire plus ?

            Instantanément, toutes les mains des amis de Callista se levèrent. Elle soupira.

- Je ne demandais pas tant de volontaires. . . Melody ?

- L'Avalonia est un sort en trois stades. . .

            Callista se laissa vite emporter par son exposé et ne vit pas l'heure tourner. Il était près de 16 heures quand elle arriva au bout de ses notes.

- Oh. . . j'ai dépassé mon temps de parole. . . Professeur Rogue, à vous.

- Merci.

            Après le cours, ils se précipitèrent tous pour féliciter Callista.

- Ton cours était exceptionnel ! s'exclama Melody.

- On dirait que tu as un talent inné pour enseigner ! remarqua Meagan.

- Bravo pour ce super cours, remercia Drake.

- Je vous remercie surtout de m'avoir supportée pendant deux heures, sourit Callista. Papa, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêtée ?

- Je ne voulais pas te couper dans ton élan. Ton cours était bien, Callista. Vivant, et bien construit.

            Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Merci Papa. Ton compliment me va droit au cœur !

- Et les nôtres alors ? feignit de s'offenser Drake.

- Les vôtres aussi, bien sûr !

            Callista et ses amis passèrent le reste du week-end au Havre pour faire leur devoir de Potion. Callista avait fait six parchemins au total. Elle s'adossa à son fauteuil.

- Papa va me tuer. J'ai fait 6 parchemins, le double de ce qu'il avait demandé.

- De quoi te plains-tu ? Il hurle quand on ne fait pas la quantité demandée, mais il accepte toujours de corriger les surplus. . . D'ailleurs toi et Nick êtes les seuls à toujours faire plus que ce qu'il demande. Moi, je peine à remplir deux parchemins alors. . .

- N'empêche. . .

            Ils avaient cours avec Severus le mercredi matin en première heure. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Severus attaqua :

- Je vous rappelle que vous avez à me rendre vos essais pour demain sur le Veritaserum. J'espère pour vous que l'essai est terminé, ou au moins sur le point d'être terminé. . . sauf pour ceux qui s'y prennent au dernier moment. Bien, je vous donne tout de suite le sujet de votre prochain essai pour jeudi prochain. Je veux quatre parchemins sur la mandragore fleurs, feuilles, racines, et écorce, leurs effets nocifs et leurs propriétés.

            La plupart des élèves gémirent. La mandragore était un sujet extrêmement vaste et même aujourd'hui, nul n'avait découvert toute l'étendue de ses propriétés. Callista se demanda si quatre parchemins allaient suffire. Partie comme elle l'était, elle allait encore en faire le double.

- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons confectionner une Potion de Confusion. Drake Potter ! Définition.

- Une Potion de Confusion embrouille les sens d'une personne jusqu'à lui faire perdre son orientation. Elle est souvent utilisée pour imprégner les murs des labyrinthes sorciers. Utilisée à petites doses, une personne qui en boit perd seulement le sens des réalités pendant un laps de temps relativement court.

- Dix points pour Serpentard. Melody Potter, quel en est l'ingrédient principal ?

- Justement, la racine de mandragore, dont la principale propriété est d'endormir le cerveau.

- Voilà l'une des propriétées utiles pour votre devoir. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

            D'un geste, Severus fit apparaître la liste des ingrédients sur le tableau.

- Vous avez une heure.

            Callista et Melody commencèrent à piler leurs racines.

- Quel radin ! murmura Melody. Il donne 10 points pour Drake et 5 pour moi.

            Callista rit doucement.

- Tu es une Gryffondor ! Depuis le temps ,tu devrais y être habituée !

            Toutes deux s'apprêtèrent à incorporer la peau du serpent quand Callista, Melody et Drake sentirent une douleur fulgurante traverser leurs corps. Severus chancela, il avait ressenti la même chose. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais cela avait été suffisant pour les faire s'écrouler, haletants sur le sol. Nick aida Drake à se relever puis se dirigea vers Melody, tandis qu'Alex s'était précipité sur Callista.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Nick.

- Papa. . . murmura Callista.

            Celui-ci avait agrippé le bord de son bureau, très pâle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Alex.

- Quelque chose de grave, souffla Melody.

            Artémis déboula dans la Salle de classe, paniquée.

- Y'a un problème avec le Professeur Malefoy. . . Quoi, ici aussi ?

            Severus tenta de se ressaisir.

- Adams ! Allez voir dans la classe d'à côté. Et si besoin est, le Directeur.

            Artémis s'approcha de Callista et Melody.

- Que s'est-il passé avec Oncle Drago ? demanda Callista.

- Il s'est effondré en criant. . . comme ça, tout d'un coup. Vous aussi ?

            Melody hocha la tête.

- Quel est le point commun ? demanda Drake.

- Tu crois que. . . souffla Melody en écarquillant les yeux.

- Les Sorciers-Mages, acquiesça Drake.

            Artémis pâlit.

- Endymion. . .

- Non, il n'a rien. Oncle Drago n'était pas encore Sorcier-Mage, mais Cybèle, Brian et Meagan. . . et Harry. . .

            Callista se leva et s'approcha de son père.

- Tu vas mieux ?

            Il était encore pâle.

            Lara arriva. Elle aussi était très pâle, le visage défait.

- Il se passe quelque chose. . . La Destructrice est dans le parc.

- Sa simple présence les mettrait dans cet état ? demanda Alex.

- Sa présence, non. Mais les Sorciers-Mages et leurs descendants ont ressenti ce qu'elle vient de faire.

- Et ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre. . . Il vaudrait mieux aller voir et l'arrêter, s'il est encore temps, annonça-t-elle lugubrement.

            Je sais, vous détestez ce genre de fin !!!! Mais patience !! La semaine prochaine vous découvrirez ce que mijote la Destructrice !! Titre du chap 5 : **La vengeance de la Destructrice**. Vous découvrirez aussi pourquoi ma partie s'appelle Némésis (déesse grecque de la vengeance).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sailor Digitale** : waaaah !! Je n'en revenais pas quand j'ai vu ton pseudo !! Ça fait un bout de temps dis donc !! Alors que deviens-tu ma grande ? Donc tu t'attends à un coup bizarre encore ? Tu as tout à fait raison ma chère !! Pour les couples, tu as encore raison. Callista et Drake ont pratiquement grandi ensemble, et je rappelle que Callista a été adoptée officiellement par les Potter, donc peut pas être avec Drake. C'est logique non ? Tu as fait un bon résumé de la situation vu que tu n'as plus reviewé depuis pas mal de temps !! Ne me dis pas que tu te perds avec mes personnages !! Tout le monde se mobilise contre Destruction, c'est génial !! Et tu verras qu'ils auront bien besoin d'aide avec ce qui vient dans la suite !! Pour Gordon, tu penses bien que j'ai pensé à ce *** de Pettigrow !! Enfin, j'espère que j'aurais plus régulièrement de tes nouvelles !! Je t'embrasse, Lune xxx

**Kaiera1 **: Gordon, louche ? On verra bien ce que je lui réserve. Faut bien des méchants en plus des Serpentards, et de la Destructrice !! J'attends ta fic !! Ma tendinite s'est calmée, voilà pourquoi je m'attelle à ces réponses !!

**Kyarah** : merci !!

**Kenya Malefoy** : merci pour les compliments sur mes deux fics !! La liste de persos, tout le monde me l'a réclamée !! Je la remplis au fur et à mesure des apparitions de mes personnages. Pour les idées, elles ne viennent pas toutes de moi !! Certaines viennent de mon ami Yoann, comme la super idée de faire d'Hermione l'espionne. Bisous !!

**Lunenoire** : de rien pour la liste, ça me fait plaisir, et puis faut bien que vous vous y retrouviez un peu !! C'est vrai que je décourage mes lecteurs avec trop de persos ?

**Nuage d'Automne** : comment ça tout est joie et bonheur ? Désolée, mais Callista est traumatisée par sa mère, et Destruction est encore active !! Et tu vois l'attaque qui se profile dans le chap 5 ? Ose me dire que tout est beau dans le meilleur des mondes !!! Non mais franchement !! Et le chap 3, avec l'attaque des Sorciers Noirs ? Là, tu vas pas me dire que tout est joie et bonheur !! Les Fées et les Anges arrivent un peu plus tard, au chap 8 je crois. J'arrive à gérer mes personnages malgré leur nombre !!! Et si je fais une liste, c'est pour vous aider !! Dis-moi que tu t'en sors, sinon je vais pleurer !!

**Sophe12** : heureusement que tu m'as dit que c'était toi Squad G!rl !! Enfin, merci pour ton compliment !!

**Sanou** : la liste c'est pour aider justement !! Attaque de la Destructrice ? Chap 5 !! Et Hermione est morte et dans l'Oubli, tu te souviens ? Bisous !!

**Coccinelle-Rouge 13** : je crois que tu vas encore attendre avec impatience la suite !! Enfin, c'est fait pour ça !!

**Venusa** : tu as eu la suite d'HV ? Je sais plus où j'en suis pour les envois, mais je me débrouille pour les envois !! Par contre la partie 5 ne pourra pas arriver tout de suite, donc ne publie pas trop vite !!!

**Ginny Malefoy** : j'aime les familles nombreuses !! Callista sera bien avec Alex !!

**Seigneur Arcane** : je te jure que les prénoms ne sont pas prémédités !! Enfin, si pour certains. Pour Viviane, tu as raison, mais aussi parce que son prénom commence par V, comme Voldemort et Victoria. Que veux-tu dire pour Callista ? Son nom complet est bien Callista Rogue Potter Granger Malefoy, mais il n'y a aucune malédiction dans ça !! Oh là, le monde parallèle, je crois pas que je vais le faire !! Je vais m'en tenir à cinq parties !! Trop de boulot, et je rappelle que j'ai une autre fic sur le feu !! J'ai peur de ne pas terminer cette partie 6 et j'ai horreur de commencer un truc et de ne pas le finir !! Donc en gros, j'ai horreur des fics abandonnées comme certains le font. Bon, je vais pas m'étaler !! Bisous !!

**Ryan **: merci !!

**Sungirl** : merci !!

**Paradise 1** : tu me diras comment tu trouves ma suite par rapport aux autres parties !!

**Loumiolla** : merci !! Ma tendinite se calme quelque peu !!

**Emilia Potter** : je sais, je me suis déchirée pour le speech d'Harry !! Merci !!

**Amy Evans** : désolée pour l'e-mail, mais j'arrive pas à retrouver ton adresse !! Et j'ai même pas pensé à aller voir sur ff.net !! Honte à moi !! Enfin, je disais en gros que je pouvais pas faire Callista-Drake parce qu'ils sont comme frère et sœur, et que ça se fait pas !! Et je disais aussi que je comptais faire un Nick-Melody et Callista-Alex entre autres !! Bisous, et encore désolée !!

**Dragon tears1** : j'ai pas l'intention de lâcher, je te rassure !!! Merci !!


	5. La vengeance de la Destructrice

            Coucou tout le monde !!! On peut pas dire qu'il fait beau en France en ce moment, et dans la fic non plus !! Quoi qu'il en soit, vous verrez tout de suite que ça va pas aller fort dans ce chap et les suivants !!

            **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JKR, et elle veut toujours pas me les céder, mis à part mes personnages qu'elle doit sûrement m'envier… Enfin, peut-être pas, mais vous avez compris !!

            Je rappelle que cette partie est entièrement dédiée à Yoann et Katrine !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Firy et Talya : Fées Sacrées au service de la Reine Chloé.

            **Chapitre 5 : La vengeance de la Destructrice**

            Comme l'avait prédit Callista, Brian, Meagan, Cybèle et Harry avaient été également touchés. Diana pâlit quand elle apprit que Drago avait aussi été touché. Cybèle, à l'infirmerie s'était soudain mise à criet et à pleurer. Meagan et Brian s'étaient tous deux effondrés en cours, faisant paniquer leurs professeurs.

            L'éclair de douleur n'avait duré qu'une seconde, aussi ils se furent vite remis et se retrouvèrent vite dehors.

            Des Sorciers Noirs entouraient la Destructrice et Marcus Adams. La Sorcière ne leur prêta pas attention. Elle avait les mains tendues en avant, yeux fermés, récitant quelque formule à voix basse. Ils purent voir un vortex se former progressivement devant elle, dans un maëlstrom de couleurs vives et agressives.

- Oh non. . . Pas ça. . . murmura Lara.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Je crois qu'elle ouvre une brèche spatio-temporelle. . . mais si elle fait ça. . .

- A quoi cela lui servirait ? demanda Drago.

- Je préférerais ne pas le savoir, murmura Severus.

            Marcus les fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous aujourd'hui. . . Comme vous le voyez, Amanda a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, et elle prépare sa vengeance.

- Il faut l'en empêcher, dit Harry.

- Je ne vous conseille pas d'approcher.

- Et pourquoi vous laisserions-nous accomplir votre projet ? demanda Harry.

- A moins de vouloir ressentir la douleur de façon plus permanente, je vous conseille de ne pas venir de ce côté.

- Quel sort nous as-tu jeté ? grinça Drago.

- De la magie noire de haut niveau, ma plus brillante œuvre. Ce qu'Amanda fait, vous l'avez senti à cause de votre puissance élevée. J'ai ajouté un sort de magie noire de localisation de magie de Merlin combiné à une torture magique à distance. Astucieux non ? Cela a réussi au-delà de mes espérances puisque même les descendants sont touchés.

            Derrière lui, la voix de la Destructrice enfla et ils purent saisir les derniers mots.

- . . . ad spirito evocate !!

            Elle recula de quelques pas. . . Une lumière vive les aveugla tous, et quand ils purent de nouveau voir. . . ils se figèrent d'horreur. Harry, Severus, Drago et Sirius eurent un hoquet de terreur pure, tandis que Lara, Callista, Melody, Drake et Nick fronçaient les sourcils, effrayés et ne voulant pas comprendre.

            Trois personnes se dressaient devant la Destructrice. Un homme et deux femmes. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, elles étaient toutes les deux rousses, mais l'une avait les yeux verts, l'autre les yeux bleus. Elles étaient d'une incroyable beauté, la même beauté froide, la même lueur d'intelligence brillait dans leurs yeux.

- Les sœurs Schell, souffla Lara.

            Harry avait le regard fixé sur l'homme. Il était grand, mais le plus terrifiant était son crâne chauve, sa peau grise, ses yeux semblables à ceux d'un serpent. . . Tout son visage rappelait un serpent, les yeux dont les pupilles étaient un trait vertical, ses narines, sa bouche se réduisant un une fine ligne cruelle. . .

- Voldemort. . .

            Viviane et Victoria se regardaient surprises. Puis elles virent Voldemort.

- Père ! reconnut Victoria.

            Voldemort leva les yeux et vit ses deux filles spirituelles. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Mes filles. . .

            Puis il réalisa où il se trouvait. Et remarqua le groupe.

- Harry Potter. . . Comme on se retrouve. . .

            La Destructrice éclata de rire. Ce qui ramena l'attention de l'assistance sur elle.

- Belle œuvre n'est-ce pas ? J'ai ramené vos pires ennemis d'entre les morts.

- Tu es folle ! coupa Lara. Tu as brisé le cycle du continuum espace-temps ! Tu viens de bouleverser le cours de l'Histoire !

            Viviane la reconnut.

- Tu es la petite Lara Penwood ! Mais combien de temps avons-nous. . .

- Plus de 20 ans pour Voldemort, et 17 ans pour vous deux, répondit Marcus Adams.

            Victoria et Voldemort éclatèrent d'un rire sauvage. Viviane pâlit.

- Ce n'est pas possible. . .

- 20 ans ? répéta Victoria. Ma chère, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous êtes un génie !!

- Mon nom est la Destructrice. Puis-je suggérer une alliance entre nos forces ?

- Mais bien évidemment, répondit Voldemort. J'ai des comptes à régler avec ces trois personnes.

- Je ne crois pas Tom, répondit Harry.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. Tom est mort depuis longtemps.

- Tu seras toujours Tom Elvis Jedusor pour moi. Quand je t'ai éliminé il y a 20 ans, je n'étais qu'un Sorcier tout juste diplômé de Poudlard. Mais tout a changé, à présent, nous sommes Sorciers-Mages et. . .

- Sorciers-Mages ? Comment aurais-tu pû accéder à ce niveau, alors que moi-même. . .

- Voldemort, intervint la Destructrice, il dit la vérité. Mais laissez-moi vous donner une petite démonstration de nos forces. Marcus ! A l'attaque !

            Aussitôt, Marcus lança les Sorciers Noirs à l'assaut, tandis que la Destructrice invoquait ses Corbeaux.

- Protectio !! lança Harry. Tous en garde ! Elle a bien retrouvé ses facultés !

- J'appelle les Fées, dit Lara.

            Aussitôt, Firy et Talya apparurent à ses côtés.

- Nous avons entendu ton appel, Blue. . . commença Talya.

- Talya, coupa Firy, regarde.

            Elles pâlirent.

- Une brèche spatio-temporelle ! reconnut Talya.

- C'est pas vrai, quelle inconsciente ! pesta Firy. Je préviens la Reine et tout le monde. Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide !

            Drago fit appel à la magie noire, et déploya un bouclier pour leur permettre de gagner un peu de temps.

- Callista, Melody, Drake et Nick, prudence, recommanda Severus.

- Toi aussi, murmura Callista.

            Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent. Drake se rapprocha de Callista.

- On le fait ?

- Non, pas maintenant. Ce sera notre botte secrète contre elle, dit-elle en désignant la Destructrice.

- Je pense comme toi. Alors fais bien attention à toi.

- Toi aussi.

            Les quatre jeunes s'étaient entraînés à développer une nouvelle attaque à quatre. . .

- Sevesio Pyros !

            Firy bloqua le sort et le renvoya sur les Corbeaux. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés.

            Voldemort, Victoria et Viviane observaient le combat. Viviane avait rapidement mis son père au courant des circonstances de leur mort.

- Il n'y a pas de doute, ils se sont bien améliorés, dit Viviane.

- Nous les détruirons, assura Victoria.

            Elle plissa les yeux.

- Viviane, regarde la jeune fille qui se bat aux côtés de Severus. Tu la reconnais ? Callista, la fille de cette garce d'Hermione. Je vais me venger sur elle.

- Victoria ! Ce n'est qu'une gamine !

- Elle maîtrise la magie sans baguette. Cela ne fera que renforcer mon plaisir pour la tuer.

- Bien parlé, Victoria, intervint Voldemort.

- C'est bon de vous revoir, Père. J'ai voulu vous venger et tuer Potter mais. . .

- Tu as échoué. Cependant Viviane a réussi là où tu as échoué. Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe, et Remus Lupin, le Loup-Garou, sans oublier Londubat. . .

- Hermione n'est pas d'ascendance moldue, informa Viviane. C'est la sœur biologique de Drago Malefoy.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la vérité. Une longue histoire.

            Viviane se tut. Elle doutait. Elle ne se réjouissait pas vraiment de ce retour à la vie. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait, c'était un Cristafix qui se dirigeait vers elle, alors qu'Hécate venait d'être capturée par les Fées. Avait-elle pris le bon chemin ? Elle avait tué Hermione, privé un bébé de mère. . . Et voilà que Voldemort et Victoria, fous de joie d'être de retour, projetaient de se venger 20 ans après !

            Lara remarquait quelque chose. L'Aura de Viviane changeait de couleur. . . Elle oscillait entre le vert et le rouge. . . Et le rouge gagnait.

- Talya ! Regarde !

- Viviane ! Elle. . .

- Chut ! Si Voldemort et Victoria s'aperçoivent de quelque chose, ils pourraient la tuer. Or, elle pourrait être une alliée précieuse. Attendons de voir comment les choses évoluent.

            La Destructrice s'approcha du trio.

- Appréciez-vous le spectacle ?

- Qui est votre bras droit ?

- Il s'appelle Marcus Adams. Expert en magie noire, magie sans baguette et Magie Antique. Il a quelques problèmes avec son fils Nick qui change de côté.

- Tiens, comme Drago Malefoy contre Lucius Malefoy. . .

- Lucius Malefoy était le dernier des imbéciles, intervint Viviane. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pû être votre plus fidèle serviteur, Père.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai fait de lui un Lazare. A plusieurs reprises, il a failli ruiner mes plans. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas ici d'ailleurs. Destructrice, cette brèche. . . donnez-nous plus de détails.

- Toutes les personnes qui ont trouvé la mort ici-même vont revenir à la vie. En fait, vous revenez juste avant de mourir. Mais si Lucius était un Lazare. . . je ne peux pas le faire revenir.

            Un Avalonia lancé par Harry réussit à franchir le barrage des Sorciers Noirs et se dirigea droit vers eux. La Destructrice le stoppa d'une main.

- Potter !! Tu ne ruineras pas mon travail !

            Harry éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- Tom, tu n'es plus de mon niveau, je peux t'écraser quand je veux, idem pour vous deux Schell !

            Viviane pâlit.

- Il vaudrait mieux partir d'ici, souffla-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas prêts, et nous avons manqué tellement d'années ! 20 ans pour notre père, 17 ans pour nous 2.

            La Destructrice hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison. Adams ! On retourne au QG ! Achève le travail ! Tous les trois, tenez-vous par la main, je vous emmène au QG de Destruction.

            Ils transplanèrent. Adams lança encore quelques sorts et transplana à son tour. Firy carbonisa les quelques corbeaux qui restaient.

            Melody et Drake s'approchèrent de leur père.

- C'était _ça_, Voldemort ? demanda Drake.

- Aucun livre ne le représente, mais ils ne précisent pas combien il était laid ! précisa Melody.

- Il l'est toujours.

            Diana se précipita vers eux, paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Les sœurs Schell, et ce type. . .

- C'était Voldemort.

            Elle pâlit.

- Alors. . .

- Elle a ouvert une brèche spatio-temporelle, expliqua Lara.

            La brèche en question était sur le point de se refermer quand une intense lumière se fit. Des silhouettes apparurent dans le vortex, puis elles furent violemment éjectées sur la pelouse. La brèche se referma. Il y avait 7 personnes. Tout le groupe se figea de stupéfaction.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Melody.

            Lara gémit. Déjà le retour des trois ennemis n'allait pas être facile à gérer, _mais ça_ !!

            Adrian reconnut la plus petite silhouette.

- Emily !!

            C'était une fillette de 12 ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets. Elle se retourna à la mention de son prénom. Son front se plissa de perplexité.

- Qui êtes. . . Adrian ? reconnut-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'incompréhension.

            Sirius s'était précipité sur Remus et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Lavande et Neville se regardaient sans comprendre. Lara expliqua rapidement la situation à Marlock, incrédule. Harry fixait Cho, ne sachant comment réagir. Mais Severus et Callista ne se préoccupaient pas des effusions autour d'eux. Seule les intéressait la septième personne revenue d'entre les morts. _Elle_ se releva et chercha Severus du regard. Puis _elle_ sourit. Ce regard, ce sourire. . . Mais cette trahison. . . Severus lui décocha un regard glacial. Le sourire disparut, remplacé par un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Callista elle-même ne savait que penser. _Elle_, ici ? Elle posa une main sur le bras de son père. Severus se dégagea et rentra au château d'un pas vif.

            Harry, Diana, Drago, Sirius et Lara s'aperçurent de sa présence. Harry et Drago se figèrent. Ils ne pouvaient y croire, elle ici, alors qu'il y avait 6 ans. . .

- _Hermione_. . . murmura Harry.

            Encore une fin coupée !!! Encore une ou deux fois des fins de chapitre de ce genre, et je suis bonne à étriper n'est-ce pas ? En attendant, que pensez-vous de ce chap qui est le chap-clé de ce début ? Et surtout, surtout, le retour de mon perso préféré !!! Jamais je n'aurais envisagé une cinquième partie sans Hermione !!!

**Réponses aux reviews !!**

**Nuage d'automne** : si personne ne lit ma liste, je ne vois pas pourquoi je la ferais !!! Mais comme certains me remercient de la faire, je continue !! Tout est joie et bonheur ? Ton opinion a-t-elle changé à la lecture de ce chap ? Ouais, je suis passionnée de mythologie grecque et de tous les pays d'ailleurs, et comme les prénoms sont trop beaux, tu crois que je me gênerais pour les utiliser ? Bisous !!

**Eliante** : merci !!

**Kyzara** : j'adore les cliffhangers, désolée si ça plaît pas à tout le monde !!! Tu aimes Callista ? Moi aussi !! Bisous !!

**Harriette Potter** : Callista a hérité des caractères de ses deux parents. Quant au suspens, il en faut pour faire une bonne fic non ?

**Kenya Malfoy** : comment ça méchante fille ? Si j'étais vraiment méchante, je ne mettrais pas la suite si vite !!! Tu as bien vu je prépare un Callie-Alex !! Merci !!

**Kaiera1** : je ne risque pas d'être à court d'idées !! Dans l'écriture, j'en suis au chap 21 et les ennuis ne sont pas terminés !! Toi aussi tu as fini tes vacances ? J'ai repris les cours le 29/09 et franchement c'est dur !! Je suis pas encore tout à fait dans le rythme !! Mais faut s'y faire !! Bisous !!

**Emilia Potter** : tu n'es pas la seule à te plaindre de mes fins de chapitre !! Et c'est pas terminé !!

**Amy Evans** : Nick est réservé !!! Callista sera avec Alex, tu t'en doutes, vu la scène dans le train !!! Je t'embrasse !!

**Lunenoire **: merci !!!

**Cirisse** : je ne suis pas suicidaire, mais j'ai un certain esprit sadique !!! Pour les couples, ce sera Melody-Nick et Callie-Alex, et Callie et Drake sont frères et sœurs, vu que Callie a été adoptée par les Potter !! Donc couple impossible !!

**Watery136** : Drake ne va pas mourir !! Tu verras bien avec qui il est !!! Nick et Melody fallait s'y attendre !! Comme je l'ai dit je suis passionnée de mythologie donc. . .

**Link 9** : j'en suis pas revenue de te voir toi, l'auteur de l'une de mes fics préférées, me mettre une review !! C'est vrai que tu m'as déjà reviewé sous le pseudo hedwige !! Ma tendinite est calmée, et tout va pour le mieux, sauf les cours peut-être !! Continue ta fic surtout, j'ai hâte de connaître la suite !! Gros Bisous !!

**Dragon tears 1** : t'es bon pour déprimer encore une semaine mon vieux !!!


	6. Explications

            Comment allez-vous tout le monde ? Moi ça va bien, sauf que le temps détraqué nous rend tous malades !!! A part ça, j'espère que vous allez bien !! Vous avez de la chance parce que je consacre mon samedi matin à répondre à vos adorables reviews et à poster mes chapitres ! En fait, j'ai peu de temps, et mes cours me prennent la majorité de mon temps. Mais vous en faites pas, je trouverai toujours un moyen de vous satisfaire. D'ailleurs, j'ai dépassé les 115 reviews !! Merci à tout le monde !!!

            Je rappelle que cette partie est entièrement dédiée à mes deux amis Kat et Yoann qui m'ont aidée et soutenue tout le long de ma saga. Et en parlant de Yoann, je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic, intitulée Ignorance, dont le chap 9 a été très récemment mis en ligne. D'ailleurs, vous ne serez pas déçus, elle est géniale !!

            La suite d'EAL est en ligne et s'intitule **Double Menace**. Allez vite la lire !!

            _Disclaimer_ : l'habituel bla-bla sur les personnages de Miss Rowling, mais pas touche aux miens, dont vous trouverez la liste ci-après !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- **La famille Potter** : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- **La famille Malefoy** : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- **La famille Rogue** : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- **La famille Black** : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- **Nick Adams**, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- **La Destructrice** : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- **Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves** : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- **Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan** : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- **Lara et Adrian Campbell** : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- **Directeurs des autres Maisons** : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

**- Firy et Talia : **deux des Fées Sacrées, représentant le feu et la terre.

            **Chapitre 6 : Explications**

            Callista, indécise, finit par suivre son père.

            Hermione se tourna vers Harry, puis sourit franchement.

- Harry ! Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne comprends pas. . .

            Drago la coupa froidement.

- Quelles intentions as-tu cette fois-ci ?

- Drago ! murmura sèchement Harry.

- Mais Drago, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive ! dit Hermione. Pourquoi Severus m'a-t-il jeté ce regard ? Et cette fille avec lui, qui était-ce ? Et. . . vous avez. . . changé. . .

            Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne se souvenait que de l'Avada Kedavra se dirigeant vers Severus, et elle s'était jetée devant lui, pour le protéger.

            Diana intervint, au même moment où Drago ouvrait la bouche.

- Hermione, la Destructrice a ouvert une brèche spatio-temporelle, et. . .

- C'est qui la Destructrice ?

            Là, les personnes vivantes se regardèrent sans comprendre.

- Hermione. . . reprit Diana avec hésitation. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Diana ! dit Hermione franchement inquiète. Que se passe-t-il enfin ? J'ai 20 ans ! Et toi aussi ! Ou. . . peut-être pas, ajouta-t-elle en doutant soudain. Une brèche spatio-temporelle. . .

            Diana soupira.

- Bon, rentrons tous à l'intérieur, ça risque d'être long. Harry, fais venir Ginny, et toi Sirius, tu rappelles Shanna. Etat d'urgence. Quant à toi Drago, pas un mot de travers. Annule les cours pour le reste de la journée. Explique la situation à Severus et. . . Tu-sais-qui.

- Il va m'envoyer balader.

- Eh bien insiste. Hermione ne se rappelle plus de rien.

            Soudain Cho eut un cri de surprise.

- La trahison !

            Harry la fit taire en hâte.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Oh Harry, c'est Hermione !

- Mais enfin, qu'ai-je fait ? s'écria Hermione au comble de l'incompréhension.

            Hermione était complètement désorientée. Que signifiaient ces cachotteries ? Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans un tel. . . désordre. Ses amis semblaient avoir vieilli, et cette fille aux côtés de Severus. . . Elle semblait avoir à peine 17 ans, et pourtant, elle lui semblait familière. Diana la fit asseoir dans un fauteuil et la regarda longuement.

- Ce que tu vas apprendre ne va pas te plaire du tout.

- Diana, tu me fais peur. Où est Severus ?

- Il. . . Il. . .

- Il a besoin d'être seul, dit Callista en pénétrant dans la Salle Commune des Professeurs en compagnie de Melody et Drake.

            Melody s'adressa à Diana.

- Nous avons croisé Endymion, Diana. Cybèle s'est calmée. Elle dort paisiblement.

- Merci Melody.

- Pourquoi Severus a-t-il besoin de solitude ? demanda Hermione.

            Pour toute réponse, elle se reçut un regard glacial de la jeune fille.

- Qui. . . commença Hermione.

            Mais Shanna et Ginny arrivèrent à ce moment. Cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure que Sirius et Harry les avaient contactées par cheminée.

- Hermione ! s'écria Ginny.

            Elle serra Hermione dans ses bras.

- C'est bon de te revoir, dit-elle.

            Diana intervint.

- Ginny, elle n'est pas encore au courant.

            Ginny s'écarta, le visage soucieux.

- Severus. . .

- Est furieux, compléta Callista sans regarder sa mère. Enfin, Ginny, essaie de comprendre ! Elle nous a trahi ! Je sais que tu es de son côté mais. . .

- Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de ta mère, Callista Hermione Rogue !

            Callista sentit sa colère exploser. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que sa mère la fixait, figée de stupeur.

- Alors ce qu'elle a fait il y a 6 ans ne compte pas ?

- Elle ne s'en souvient pas !

- Papa avait bien raison ! Et je vais de ce pas le rejoindre !

            Elle sortit et claqua la porte, folle de rage.

- Alors c'est Callista, murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Viviane m'a tuée ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ? Cette brèche, ouverte par je-ne-sais-plus-qui. . . Combien d'années ai-je ratées ?

- 17 ans, Hermione, répondit Diana.

- 17 ans, répéta Hermione. Et pour une raison que j'ignore, Severus et Callista me détestent. Une trahison ?

            Drago entra dans la pièce.

- Harry est avec Cho, Sirius avec Remus, Lavande et Neville sont avec Parvati et Padma, tandis que Marlock et Emily sont avec Lara et Adrian. La pilule est dure à avaler. Diana, tu as parlé avec elle ?

- Drago ! s'indigna Hermione. Arrête de faire comme si je n'existais pas !

            Elle se leva et marcha de long en large.

- Je viens d'apprendre que je viens de rater 17 ans, et pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, mon mari et ma fille me haïssent. Une sombre histoire de trahison, paraît-il.

- En effet, dit Drago.

- Non, Drago, coupa Diana.

            Mais Drago l'ignora.

- Sauf que dans cette sombre histoire, comme tu dis, la traîtresse, c'est toi.

            Hermione le regarda, choquée. Elle se tourna vers Diana, Ginny et Shanna.

- Je veux connaître toute la vérité, dans les moindres détails. Depuis le moment de ma mort, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

            Trois heures après, l'histoire racontée par Diana, Ginny et Shanna tour à tour, accabla Hermione. Melody avait servi le thé, sans oser regarder Hermione en face.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. . . ne serait-ce que pour revoir Callista. Mais Diana. . . ces événements se sont déroulés après ma mort. Je ne peux donc pas avoir commis cet acte ignoble.

- C'est plutôt compliqué. Si on analyse les faits, dit Shanna, cet acte a été commis dans ton avenir, mais dans notre passé.

- Dans mon avenir ? Shanna, j'étais morte. Quoi qu'ai fait cette Destructrice, je ne me souviens de rien. Cette brèche m'a ramenée avant ma mort. Normalement, ce qui s'est passé après ne se produit pas puisque je ne suis pas morte. Mais d'un autre côté, je vous ai trahis. . .

            Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- C'est trop compliqué, gémit-elle. Et Severus et Callista m'en veulent pour un acte que j'ai pas encore commis !

- Severus est vraiment furieux après toi. Je te conseille de le laisser se calmer, il y réfléchira et consentira à te parler. Tu le connais. . . dit Ginny.

- Justement. J'ai peur qu'il ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Et Callista a 17 ans. C'est devenu une belle jeune fille.

- Elle s'attendrira plus vite, déclara Shanna sans conviction.

            Mais toutes les trois échangèrent des regards sceptiques. Callista était aussi têtue que son père. Cela allait être difficile pour Hermione. Très difficile.

            Callista s'était isolée au Havre. Elle avait décidé de laisser son père en paix. Elle patinait avec violence, lacérant la glace, et envoyant des bris de glace autour d'elle. Melody, Drake et Nick la contemplaient, inquiets. Son visage était fermé, ne reflétant aucune émotion. Toute tentative de réconfort s'était soldé par un échec. Callista se murait dans son silence.

            Melody reconnaissait des circonstances atténuantes à Hermione, et de plus, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait ! Comment lui en vouloir de cette façon ? Hélas, Callista ne le voyait pas de la même façon.

            De son côté, Severus n'allait guère mieux. Il avait refusé de voir Drago et Harry, et sa fille, la seule personne qu'il aurait accepté à ses côtés, ne venait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait délibérément mis leurs vies en danger, et ce, par pur égoïsme. Elle n'obtiendrait pas son pardon.

            Remus, Lavande, Neville, Cho et Marlock se remirent du choc, mais Emily eut du mal à accepter qu'elle avait été tuée et que Lara et Adrian, maintenant adultes et mariés, avaient une fille nommée Emily. La première nuit à Poudlard fut particulièrement difficile pour tout le monde. Personne ne trouva le sommeil, et Emily pleura une grande partie de la nuit, mais Lara fit de son mieux pour la consoler.

            Ginny et Harry eurent une discussion avec Cho au sujet de sa lettre. Cho s'excusa de nouveau, mais Ginny ne lui en voulait pas. Elles devinrent amies. Ginny expliqua la situation à Cho, qui comprit tout à fait Hermione. Ginny avait de nouveau peur pour Harry, à cause du retour de Voldemort, son ennemi de toujours, mais Harry la rassura, depuis son retour, sa cicatrice restait silencieuse.

            Les cours reprirent normalement, mais les Professeurs, et particulièrement Severus, étaient d'une humeur massacrante. Les élèves concernés ne se montrèrent pas très gais non plus. On était jeudi matin. Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient une double heure de Potions en commun. Severus ramassa les essais sur le Veritaserum. Il s'arrêta devant Callista.

- Il me semblait que j'avais demandé trois parchemins.

- J'ai légèrement dépassé c'est vrai. . .

- 15 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et je ne noterai pas le surplus. Tâchez de respecter les consignes la prochaine fois.

            Callista pâlit. Drake, Melody et Nick contemplaient leur Professeur, bouche bée. Il était vraiment à prendre avec des pincettes ce matin ! C'était la première fois qu'il réprimandait sa fille ainsi et en public ! Callista ne dit rien, se contenta de serrer les poings. Ce cours allait être un véritable calvaire ! Et elle avait raison. Il reprit brutalement Alex qui avait mal dosé un ingrédient, enleva des points à Melody parce qu'elle avait mal coupé un autre ingrédient. Callista sentait croître sa fureur au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait. Elle jeta un œil de crapaud un peu violemment dans son chaudron, ce qui éclaboussa sa table de travail. Severus l'interpella durement.

- Rogue ! Cette Potion nécessite un peu plus de doigté que votre maladresse ! 15 points de moins. . .

            Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Callista s'était levée en frappant violemment ses mains sur la table. Toute la classe sursauta.

- C'est quoi le problème avec toi ? Tu es absolument odieux avec tout le monde aujourd'hui !! Y compris avec moi ! C'est _son_ retour qui te met dans cet état ?

- Je ne te permets pas. . .

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Va donc lui parler, au lieu de passer tes nerfs sur nous !

- Callista, ça suffit ! 50 points. . .

- C'est ça, enlève donc des points à Gryffondor, c'est la seule chose que tu saches faire correctement !!

- Dehors !!

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester ! Et si ça t'intéresse, je vais lui parler. Je vais tâcher de comprendre, ce qui, visiblement, te dépasse.

- Mlle Rogue, je vous interdis de remettre les pieds dans ce cours, articula Severus, blême.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir, Professeur Rogue.

            Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Tous les élèves s'étaient figés, et les trois amis de Callista échangèrent des regards consternés. La situation pouvait-elle être pire ? Cela semblait difficile.

            Hermione était à l'infirmerie avec Diana et Ginny.

- Diana. . . Comment me suis-je comportée il y a six ans ?

- Tout à fait normalement. Personne ne te soupçonnait. Tu étais un fantôme !! Severus et Harry t'en ont beaucoup voulu car, par ton attitude, tu as mis nos vies en danger, particulièrement celle de Callista, et tu as causé la mort de Cho et Marlock.

- J'arrive pas à y croire. Pourquoi me pardonnez-vous toutes les deux ?

- Parce qu'on aurait peut-être fait la même chose, répondit Ginny. Nous te comprenons mieux que Harry et Severus. Cela dit, je n'approuve pas entièrement ton geste. Tu as agi sur les deux plans, en te débrouillant pour nous donner le plus d'infos possibles sur la Destructrice. Mais d'un autre côté, celles que tu lui donnais sur nous ont causé des ravages, des Elfes de Maison ont été massacrés, des Aurors du Ministère ont été froidement assassinés. Tu as provoqué des centaines de morts et fait des orphelins. . .

- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! C'est fou, je n'ai aucun souvenir.

            Callista pénétra brutalement à l'infirmerie et fixa sa mère.

- Il faut qu'on parle, et sérieusement.

- Callista, intervint Diana, n'as-tu pas cours ?

- Rien à faire des cours. Et de toute façon, mon cher père m'a virée de son cours pour le reste de l'année.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Nous avons eu un léger différend.

- Un léger différend ? répéta Diana. Callista. . .

- Tante Diana, ce n'est pas le moment ! Je dois parler à ma mère à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 6 ans !

            Hermione se leva et s'approcha de sa fille. Elles faisaient la même taille. Ginny et Diana furent frappées de leur ressemblance, et les voir ainsi côte-à-côte, leur âge si proche, cela semblait une situation des plus étranges.

- Callista, Diana et Ginny m'ont dit ce que j'avais fait, et pourtant, je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

            Callista sursauta.

- Quoi ? Comment. . .

- Pour la bonne raison que je n'ai pas encore vécu ce moment. Cette Sorcière, la Destructrice, si j'ai bien compris le processus, nous a tous ramenés juste avant le moment de notre mort. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est un éclair vert, l'Avada Kedavra, se dirigeant droit sur Severus. Je me suis interposée. La dernière pensée que j'ai eue, c'était pour toi et Severus.

            Callista écarquilla les yeux.

- Cela veut dire que nous t'en voulons sans aucune raison ! Harry, Oncle Drago et Papa ont tort !

- Tout le monde a tort, dit Diana. Harry a compris, mais il a encore du mal à s'adresser librement à elle, Drago n'y croit pas du tout. . . Quant à Severus, on n'arrive même pas à lui parler.

            Callista s'effondra sur une chaise.

- Papa a été plus désagréable que d'habitude aujourd'hui en cours. Il m'a réprimandée à deux reprises, et il s'en est pris à Melody et Alex, juste parce que leurs ingrédients n'étaient pas préparés correctement.

- Quoi ? Il s'en est pris à Melody ? D'habitude, je n'interfère pas dans les cours, mais là il va trop loin ! s'exclama Ginny. Il est en colère, je veux bien, mais qu'il ne passe pas ses nerfs sur les élèves !

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, dit Callista. Il m'a jetée. J'ai eu le courage de répliquer, et me voilà virée du cours.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'opposer à lui, déclara Diana. Déjà à 11 ans. . .

- Il l'a bien cherché ! protesta Callista. Il n'avait pas à m'abandonner !

- Quoi ??! bondit Hermione.

            Ginny lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Hermione serra les poings.

- Severus a beaucoup de choses à se faire pardonner lui aussi, murmura-t-elle. J'ai peut-être trahi, et même si je n'ai aucun souvenir, j'essaie d'assumer. Si seulement il acceptait de me voir. . .

            Diana hésita.

- Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. . . mais. . .

- Je t'écoute.

- Il y a 6 ans, après la fuite de la Destructrice, Severus et toi avez eu une violente dispute. Ce jour-là, Callista t'a reniée. . . et comme tu t'effaçais lentement, Severus a exprimé le souhait de ne jamais te revoir. Et tu lui as posé une dernière question : tu lui as demandé s'il t'avait réellement aimée.

            Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes.

- Il doit me détester. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ?

            La porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Melody se précipita sur Callista en sanglotant, suivie de Drake, Nick et Alex, décomposés.

- Oh Callista ! Comme tu as raison de quitter le cours ! Le Professeur Rogue est devenu fou !

            Ginny intervint.

- Melody, ma chérie, que s'est-il passé ?

- Drake et moi n'étions pas d'accord avec lui, et Drake a osé lui dire qu'il était d'accord avec Callista, que s'il avait un problème, il ferait mieux de le régler avec Hermione, plutôt que de se défouler sur nous. Alex a aussi pris la défense de Callista. Il est devenu comme fou et a failli lancer un sort sur Drake et Alex, mais Nick l'a arrêté. La dispute a dégénéré. Il nous as tous virés de son cours. . . et il a même parlé d'expulsion de Poudlard. Cela étant quasi-impossible, il a enlevé 500 points aux deux Maisons et ne veut plus nous voir. Drake et Nick n'ont plus le droit de mettre le pied dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

- Cette fois, trop c'est trop ! cria Ginny. Je vais le. . .

- Je m'en occupe Gin, intervint Harry en arrivant.

- Tu es au courant ? demanda Drake.

- L'un de vos camarades m'a rapporté la scène. Severus a mis fin à son cours après votre départ.

            Il regarda Hermione.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

            Drago arriva.

- Severus a la grande forme on dirait, ironisa-t-il. Je l'ai entendu hurler toute la matinée. Qui a-t-il viré de cours ?

            Callista, Melody, Drake, Nick et Alex levèrent la main. Drago les fixa, surpris. Puis il s'adressa à Callista.

- Tu t'es encore opposée à lui ?

- A propos de Maman.

            Drago regarda Hermione.

- Je dois admettre que tu n'es pas totalement responsable vu que tu n'as encore rien fait. En fait, il faudrait nous en prendre à la Hermione qui est retournée au Royaume des Ombres il y a six ans.

- C'est ce que je te répète depuis hier soir ! dit Diana.

- Et tu as raison. Harry, je crois que tu auras besoin d'aide avec Severus. Parce que s'il réagit comme la dernière fois. . .

- Je suis capable de contrer un Avalonia, tu sais.

- Je sais, mais si ça vire au duel magique. . .

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

- C'était après ta. . . disparition, il y a six ans. Le ministre Wilson et Shanna m'ont conseillé qu'il fallait rendre l'affaire publique pour ta trahison, pas pour te discréditer, mais il fallait informer le monde et montrer la puissance de la Destructrice. J'étais d'accord mais j'ai tenu à en parler à Severus. Il a refusé, prétextant que c'était privé. J'ai insisté tout en exposant mes arguments. La discussion a vite dégénéré et si Drago ne nous avait pas arrêtés, on en serait vite venus à la Magie.

- C'est Severus tout craché ça, maugréa Hermione. Tu aurais dû dévoiler cette histoire Harry, sans tenir compte de son avis.

- Je tiens à ma vie, merci !!! Severus ne m'aurait jamais pardonné, et il aurait pû faire un acte impardonnable ou irréfléchi. J'ai préféré capituler.

            Sirius arriva, un parchemin à la main.

- Je crois que tu devrais lire ça Harry.

            Harry déroula le papier. Il pâlit.

- Severus donne sa démission, annonça-t-il.

- Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose, déclara Drago.

- Je viens avec vous deux, dit Hermione. Il est temps qu'il arrête de m'en vouloir pour une chose que je n'ai pas commise !

- Que tu n'as pas encore commise, rectifia Drago.

- J'aimerais venir aussi, dit Callista. Après tout, c'est de ma faute si tout ça est arrivé.

- Oui, viens, dit Harry. Severus t'aime vraiment, et il t'a peut-être pardonnée.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait, murmura Callista.

Prochain chapitre, vous vous en doutez, c'est la discussion entre Callista, Severus et Hermione avec Harry et Drago en renfort. Ne le ratez surtout pas samedi prochain !!

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Popo** : bien sûr que je me souviens de toi !! Je n'ai pas pour principe d'oublier ceux qui me complimentent sur mes écrits !!! Je passe aux explications pour mes revenants : les personnes revenues sont ceux qui sont morts pratiquement au même endroit, donc si tu te rappelles bien, Lavande, Neville, Cho, Marlock, Emily, Remus et Hermione réunissent les conditions. Tout comme Voldie et les Schell. Tu me suis ? Bon, si tu n'as pas compris, dis-le moi !!! Bisous !!

**Sailor Digitale** : tant mieux si je te revois dans les rangs de mes lecteurs !!! Désolée, mais le retour de Salazar c'est pour une autre de mes fics !!! Et puis, Voldie et les Schell c'est suffisant, tu ne crois pas ? Le retour des gentils n'était pas recherché par la Destructrice, elle a mal calculé son coup voilà tout !! Côté trahison, je ne crois pas que je vais encore me lancer dedans, mais ne t'en fais pas, il y aura toujours des rebondissements !! Et mes màj sont pourtant faciles à voir si tu vas dans mon profil !!

**Sarah 30** : une semaine entre chaque chap tu trouves ça long ? Pas tant que ça si on considère que des fics continuent après plusieurs mois !!! Surtout que moi, je m'arrange pour que ça reste régulier !! Merci quand même !!

**Sanou **: il fallait bien que je te fasse la surprise !! Et je te rappelle que si je meurs, tu ne pourras pas avoir la suite !!! Tu as lu le tome 5 ? Neville est super dedans !!! Enfin. . . Bien sûr que je serais gentille avec Hermione, tu me prends pour qui !!!

**Link 9** : malheureusement, comme tu vas le lire un peu plus tard, Hermione ne va pas rester !! Enfin, tu verras bien, je vais pas me lancer dans les explications, c'est trop compliqué !! Et Callista et Hermione ont trois ans d'écart. Pour ce qui est d'aller draguer en boîte, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible !! Hermione est mariée, je te signale !! Je suis toujours ta fic, mais je n'ai pas toujours le temps de mettre une review !! La plupart du temps je copie le fichier dans mon disque pour le lire plus tard, et je ne retourne pas sur le site plus de deux fois par semaine. Alors il faut en plus que j'y pense !! Désolée, mais tu sais que je te suis assidûment !!!

**Ginny Malefoy** : tu es contente que Voldemort et Victoria soient de retour ? T'es folle ou quoi ? Enfin, moi je les aime bien parce que ce sont mes créations diaboliques, mais ils sont pas fait pour avoir des fans-clubs !! Enfin, tu as raison pour Viviane. Remus et elle s'entendent bien, et tu verras comment ça va évoluer par la suite. D'ailleurs, dans le chap 21, non j'en ai trop dit. Considère que tu n'as rien lu !! Je t'embrasse, à + !!

**Cirisse** : ouais la vengeance de la Destructrice !!! J'ai prévu un truc dont tu me diras des nouvelles, mais pas avant le chap 25 je le crains !! Mes persos vont revenir bien entendu !! Mes prénoms, c'est dans les mythologies que je les trouve !! Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, tu n'es pas la première personne à me le demander !! Je t'embrasse !!

**Lunenoire** : tu verras bien !!!

**Mary-Evy** : merci !!! Contente de voir que tu aimes !! Allons une semaine c'est pas si long !!!

**Shiefa Li** : tu ne vas pas aimer, mais les fins de chapitre un peu brutaux, c'est pas encore fini !!!! Désolée, mais il va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience, surtout que j'ai plus le temps de mettre un chap tous les deux jours !! Mon emploi du temps est complètement dément !!! Bisous !!

**Mystikal** : hmmm, que de questions !! Tâchons d'y répondre sans tout révéler. Conséquence des résurrectionsl : tu verras dans la suite. Remus et Viviane, j'y travaille, ne t'en fais pas. Et Voldemort, c'est clair qu'il a un souci psychologique, mais qui sait ? Tu verras ce que j'ai fait !!! Je sais ces réponses sont très succintes, mais j'ai pas le choix, sinon je vais tout révéler !!!

**Ryan **: bon, au moins tu sais où je veux en venir avec cette partie !! Si j'avais pas quelque chose de solide à proposer, tu penses bien que j'aurais pas écrit !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et ma tendinite s'est calmée, merci !!

**Sungirl1** : pas mal ta comparaison : Rogue partant avec Voldemort aux trousses !! C'est fun, mais Voldemort est vraiment revenu… Enfin !! Merci !!

**Sophe12** : merci merci !!!! Oui, tu vas les revoir Eléa et Ténébrus !!

**Kenya Malfoy** : Ron est mort dans le château donc il peut pas revenir !! Et puis j'ai besoin de lui pour plus tard !! Que crois-tu ? Il a un rôle super important à jouer !!! Tu verras bien !!! Bisous !!

**Kyzara** : bien sûr que ça va être intéressant !!

**Lexyann** : comment ça tu lisais ma fic plus par habitude que par goût ? Elle te plaît plus ? Faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas pour que je rectifie le tir !!

**Phénix 20** : merci !!

**Nuage d'automne** : pourtant nous n'en sommes qu'au chap 6. Pour tes questions, attends la suite, c'est un peu trop long à être expliqué, mais c'est ceux qui sont mort à cet endroit contre Viviane tu te souviens ? Bon, je t'embrasse !!

**Dragon tears 1** : je sais, je suis sadique !! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime non ?

**Amy Evans** : Callista a pardonné à sa mère, mais Severus ça va être un peu plus compliqué !! Bisous !!

**Emilia Potter** : pour l'instant, seule Callista a compris !!

**Lliv** : comme je l'ai dit, Ron est pour plus tard !! Merci et Bisous !!

**Kyarah** : pas de doute, Viviane va revenir du bon côté !! Hermione va avoir un peu de mal avec Sevie, mais tu me connais, tout va s'arranger !!

**Watery 136** : Dumbledore est mort chez lui à Londres, tu veux qu'il renaisse comment ? De toute manière j'ai pas besoin de lui. J'ai pas l'intention de continuer, ça fait trop de boulot !! Mais d'autres fics sont en cours d'écriture !! J'espère que tu me suivras !!

**Venusa** : je suis à lapider n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sais que tu m'adores, donc je ne crains pas pour ma vie !! Je t'embrasse !!

**Paradise 1** : ne t'en fais pas, mais je sais que tu me suis, même si tu ne reviewes pas !!


	7. Statut quo

            Désolée pour ces quelques heures de décalage pour l'uploadage, mais j'avais cours ce matin et en plus, je viens d'apprendre que ff.net ne marche pas, ce qui prolonge encore le délai !!! Ca m'énerve !! Déjà que le cours de ce matin n'était pas excitant !! Complètement sadiques ces profs !!

Bon, la liste des personnages et je passe au chapitre !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- **La famille Potter** : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- **La famille Malefoy** : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- **La famille Rogue** : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- **La famille Black** : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- **Nick Adams**, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la

Destructrice.

- **La Destructrice** : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- **Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves** : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- **Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan** : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- **Lara et Adrian Campbell** : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- **Directeurs des autres Maisons** : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- **Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia** : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

Chapitre 7 : Statut quo 

            La porte de Severus était verrouillée, et il ne répondait pas aux appels d'Harry, ni à ceux de Callista. Harry commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

- Cette attitude est totalement puérile ! Alohomora !

            Rien ne se passa. Drago sourit ironiquement.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Harry, fais donc exploser la porte.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire. Divisio !

            La porte vola en éclats. Ils entendirent un stupéfix, un sort fusa mais il les rata.

- Bon sang Severus ! cria Harry. Tu es devenu fou ?

- Sortez d'ici ! Et elle aussi ! ajouta-t-il en désignant Hermione.

- Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement, reprit Harry plus calmement.

- Potter, si tu ne sors pas d'ici dans la seconde, tu le regretteras.

- Papa. . . intervint timidement Callista.

            Il lui lança un regard noir, si menaçant qu'elle se tut.

- Severus ! Tu réagis beaucoup trop excessivement. . . commença Drago.

- Très bien ! Stupéfix !

            Ils se baissèrent pour éviter le sort. Hermione décida d'intervenir.

- Severus, je t'en supplie, écoute au moins ce que. . .

- Non ! Tout est terminé entre nous depuis ce que tu as fait il y a six ans !

- Justement, je. . .

- Avalo. . .

- NON !! cria Callista en se jetant dans les bras de son père, en pleurant. Je t'en supplie, arrête. . . je t'en supplie. . .

            Elle pleurait violemment contre son torse, et le suppliait d'arrêter. Severus baissa le bras, et serra sa fille contre lui, et jeta un regard furieux aux trois adultes.

- Callista. . .

            Elle leva ses yeux rougis vers lui, puis se remit à pleurer.

- Papa. . . Je suis désolée, pour tout à l'heure. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je suis vraiment désolée, excuse-moi. . .

- Je ne t'en veux pas Callista, tu avais raison. Très bien, j'accepte de vous écouter.

            Harry et Drago soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils le devaient à Callista. Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de son mari et de sa fille. Elle avait grandi privée de l'affection de sa véritable mère, et Severus, malgré son abandon, s'occupait d'elle à merveille. Il tendit un mouchoir à sa fille, et ils s'assirent autour d'une table, Hermione en face de lui. Harry commença tout de suite.

- Sans qu'on sache comment, la Destructrice a ramené toutes ces personnes juste avant le moment fatidique de leur mort. Remus, Lavande, Neville, Emily, Cho et Marlock ont tous les souvenir de voir leur mort imminente. Il en est de même pour Hermione.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire, continua Drago, qu'Hermione est revenue avant d'avoir reçu le sort qui t'était destiné. Elle n'est pas morte, donc ne peut pas avoir commis cet acte durant son état de fantôme. Elle n'est jamais morte.

- Tu n'as aucun souvenir ? demanda Severus à Hermione, s'adressant à elle pour la première fois depuis son retour.

- Non. Shanna l'a dit. Ce qu'il s'est produit dans votre passé, ça s'est produit dans mon avenir. Or comme je n'ai jamais été morte, je ne peux pas. . . faire ce que j'ai fait.

- Je vois. Donc tu ne te souviens pas de toute son existence de fantôme.

- Non.

- En fait, dit Drago, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il faudrait adresser nos reproches à la Hermione qui a disparu il y a 6 ans.

- Je sais que je dois présenter des excuses à tout le monde, mais. . .

- Mais tu ne peux pas t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait, compléta Severus. J'ai eu tort de m'emporter moi aussi.

            Les regards de Severus et Hermione se trouvèrent. Harry, Drago et Callista comprirent que c'était le moment de les laisser seuls. Harry sortit un parchemin de sa poche.

- Je te rends ceci, Severus. Ta démission.

- Merci Harry. Vous avez tous eu raison de me forcer à vous écouter.

- Et en ce qui concerne les cinq jeunes que tu as virés de ton cours ?

            Severus regarda Callista.

- J'annule la sentence, ainsi que les 500 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard, Adams et Drake peuvent réintégrer leurs Salles Communes. Ça suffit ? Mais ils seront tous les 5 en retenue pour m'avoir manqué de respect. Callista, tu peux me rendre les trois feuilles de parchemin que j'ai refusé de corriger.

            Callista sourit et sortit les feuillets de sa poche.

- Je savais que nous arriverions à te faire entendre raison.

            Elle sortit de la pièce, suivie de Drago et Harry, et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Hermione s'empara de l'essai de sa fille, le lut et sourit.

- Veritaserum. . . Elle est douée.

- Elle tient de toi.

            Ils se regardèrent un moment.

- Severus. . . Je sais que j'ai manqué beaucoup d'années. . .

- Hermione, penses-tu décemment que nous puissions reprendre notre vie commune ? Nous avions déjà une énorme différence d'âge avant ta mort, et à présent. . .

- Pour moi, cette différence d'âge ne m'affecte pas. Je t'aime toujours autant, Severus. Quoi que fasse cette Destructrice ou cette organisation, cela ne changera pas mes sentiments. Je veux rattraper le temps perdu, connaître mieux notre fille. . . rester avec toi.

            Hermione s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux, tendre, un baiser dont il avait oublié la saveur depuis tant d'années. Il l'enlaça et approfondit le contact. Cela faisait si longtemps. . .

            Lara marchait de long en large, et Talya contemplait les êtres devant elle. Les êtres qui étaient revenus : Emily, Marlock, Remus, Cho, Lavande et Neville. Sans oublier les absents : Hermione, Voldemort, Viviane et Victoria. Firy était rentrée au Royaume pour donner l'alerte.

            Harry et Drago revinrent Diana et Ginny les regardèrent.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui. . . Grâce à Callista, répondit Harry.

- Harry, appela Lara. Il faut trouver un moyen pour les renvoyer dans le passé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Emily.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Emily. Votre retour risque de bouleverser l'Histoire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Sans compter que Voldemort, Victoria et Viviane vont vouloir inévitablement se venger de nous.

- Notre mort est donc inévitable ? demanda Lavande.

- C'est cela même, répondit Talya.

            A ce moment-là, apparut Firy, accompagnée des Reines Scylla, Malicia et Chloé. Toutes les trois avaient le visage soucieux.

- Nous sommes au courant ce qui est arrivé, dit Malicia. Nous avons ressenti les vibrations magiques de la brèche.

            Emily, Remus, Lavande et Neville les regardaient, stupéfaits. Chloé s'en aperçut. Elle sourit.

- J'ignore si vos amis vous ont parlé de nous. Je suis Chloé, Reine des Amazones, et voici Malicia Reine des Anges. Je crois connaître que vous connaissez déjà Scylla.

- On nous a parlé de vous en effet, dit Remus. Mais de là à vous rencontrer en personne. . .

            Hermione et Severus arrivèrent, main dans la main. Elle se figea de surprise. Mais elle sourit en voyant Scylla.

- Bonjour Reine Scylla.

- Hermione. . . Vous aussi vous êtes là. Savez-vous ce que vous allez faire dans votre futur ?

- Je suis au courant, mais mon futur arrivera-t-il ?

            Malicia secoua la tête.

- Il faut trouver un moyen pour vous renvoyer dans le passé. Vous êtes des personnages du passé, et cette brèche créée par la Destructrice va semer le trouble dans le cours du temps.

- Expliquez-nous, demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Vous avez été ramenée avant votre mort, si vous n'êtes jamais morte, jamais vous n'auriez pu trahir les vôtres, et jamais la Destructrice n'aurait commis ces crimes affreux il y a six ans. De plus, votre sacrifice n'ayant jamais eu lieu, Severus se retrouve sans protection contre l'Avada Kedavra.

            Hermione pâlit. Diana lui avait parlé de cette protection, que sans réfléchir elle avait donné à Severus. Or s'il n'était plus protégé. . .

- Cela veut dire que Severus aurait pu mourir il y a 6 ans ?

- Oui. Pour l'instant, rien ne se passe dans la dimension présente. Ce qui veut dire que soit les événements n'ont encore aucune influence sur nous. . . soit. . .

            Malicia s'interrompit. Scylla et Chloé la regardèrent. Elle avait froncé les sourcils et réfléchissait.

- Malicia ? appela Scylla. Tu crois que. . .

- On a peut-être figé l'espace-temps d'où vous venez en attendant que nous trouvions une solution, déclara enfin Malicia.

- Qui ça « on » ? demanda Severus.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller vérifier ce point. Je vous envoie Alix.

            Elle disparut.

            Scylla et Chloé échangèrent un regard. Scylla soupira.

- De toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose en plus. La Destructrice a retrouvé ses pouvoirs, donc vous avez à nouveau besoin de notre aide, Professeur Potter.

- En effet.

- Eléa viendra sûrement avec Ténébrus, et vous avez Blue. . .

- Alwyn et Milo viendront ensemble, je pense, dit Chloé.

            Marlock les regarda, interloqué. Les couples s'étant constitués après sa mort, il ne s'attendait pas à pareille révélation.

- Ténébrus et Eléa ? Alwyn et Milo ?

            Lara sourit.

- Je vous expliquerai.

            Chloé et Scylla prirent congé.

- Qui sont toutes les personnes mentionnées ? demanda Remus.

- On vous expliquera, dit Diana.

            Voldemort, Victoria et Viviane eurent droit à un récit détaillé des années qu'ils avaient manquées. Victoria avait félicité sa sœur à propos du fait qu'elle avait finalement réussi à tuer Hermione. Viviane la remercia du bout des lèvres. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir recommencer à tuer. Pourquoi Voldemort et Victoria avaient-ils ce besoin de semer mort et destruction autour d'eux ? Et cette Destructrice était bien plus dangereuse à cause de sa maîtrise des deux Magies. Sans compter cet Adams. Voldemort avait été surpris d'apprendre que c'était le dernier membre vivant de la Secte du Cobra Noir.

- Viviane ? appela Victoria, brisant le cours de ses pensées. Tu sembles bien songeuse.

- Ce n'est rien Vickie. Je pensais à tout ça, tout ce qui arrive.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Nous allons pouvoir nous venger !

- Merveilleux oui, murmura Viviane.

            Viviane pensa soudain à Diana et Lara. Toutes deux avaient été enlevées, mais elle ne leur avait fait aucun mal. Elle s'était même liée d'amitié avec Diana. Lara avait grandi, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite fille timide d'autrefois. Les personnes qu'elle avait connues avaient changé. Elle repensa à Hermione. Pourquoi s'était-elle interposée ? Elle eut soudain une intuition. Si Voldemort, Victoria et elle avaient été ramenées, cela aurait-il pu être le cas pour Hermione et les autres ? Elle se décida à poser la question.

- Amanda, y a-t-il une possibilité qu'Hermione et d'autres aient pu revenir par cette brèche ?

            Amanda réfléchit un moment.

- C'est possible oui. Cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai un compte à régler avec Hermione.

- Moi aussi, dit Victoria.

            Viviane soupira. Voldemort remarqua sa mine sombre et s'arrangea pour lui parler seul à seule, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, vu que Victoria et Amanda étaient toujours ensemble.

- Tu ne sembles pas te réjouir de notre retour, Viviane.

- Je trouve cela perturbant. Nous avons perdu tant d'années. . . et cette histoire de vengeance ne rime à rien.

- Tu n'as jamais aimé la violence, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas à prendre part à la guerre si tu le souhaites.

- Vous me permettez de rester à l'écart ? demanda Viviane, surprise.

- Tu n'as qu'à élaborer des stratégies pour abattre Potter et compagnie. Tu es très intelligente, plus que Victoria.

- Elle a toujours tendance à foncer dans le tas. . .

- Alors que toi, tu prends le temps de réfléchir. Je suis fier de toi Viviane. Alors, qu'en dis-tu de rester ici à monter des plans ?

- C'est. . . une bonne idée, Père. J'accepte.

            Elle avait dit cela pour l'apaiser, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester en paix. Mais si Voldemort l'apprenait, c'en était fini d'elle.

            Severus guida Hermione jusqu'au Havre, où ils entrèrent silencieusement.

            Callista était concentrée sur ses enchaînements, exécutés sur la musique rapide de Melody. Drake était penché sur un parchemin mais levait de temps en temps le regard sur ses deux sœurs. Ce fut lui qui aperçut le couple, mais Severus lui fit signe de garder le silence. Hermione regardait sa fille, fascinée par sa grâce et son talent. La musique ralentit imperceptiblement, Callista enchaîna deux doubles axels, fit un tour de piste et s'immobilisa net, en même temps que la musique prenait fin. Melody se leva.

- C'était super, et presque parfait !

            Callista s'aperçut de la présence de ses parents et sourit.

- Salut vous deux ! Enfin réconciliés ?

- Oui, en partie grâce à toi, répondit Hermione.

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait ! 

- Mais si. Tu as forcé Severus à écouter Harry et Drago.

- Si tu veux. Oh, au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! se rappela Callista.

            Elle sortit de la patinoire, mit les protections aux lames de ses patins et prit quelque chose sur une table. Elle revint vers sa mère.

- Ceci, est à toi.

            C'était la baguette magique d'Hermione.

- Harry me l'a léguée quand je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Je n'en ai plus besoin à présent. J'en ai pris soin.

- Merci Callista. Tu patines bien.

- Merci. Les Potter donnent un enseignement moldu à leurs enfants jusqu'à leur entrée ici. Comme j'ai été élevée par eux, j'ai eu droit au même régime. Comme tu vois, Melody est au piano, et Drake est plus que doué en natation. Brian est fort au foot, et Meagan excelle en tennis. Si tu voyais Kylie ! Elle fait des merveilles avec un violon dans ses mains ! Et les jumelles. . .

- Stop ! Je ne suis pas encore totalement familiarisée avec tous ces noms ! Combien y a-t-il d'enfants ?

- Huit enfants, dont deux paires de jumeaux. Neuf avec moi. Et depuis, dix avec Nick Adams. D'ailleurs, comme ils m'ont officiellement adoptée il y a 17 ans, j'ai eu le nom Potter pendant mon enfance. Mais depuis 6 ans, je suis Callista Hermione Rogue-Potter ! Un peu long, mais tout le monde utilise Rogue. Je suis un peu trop bavarde non ?

            Hermione rit.

- Non, en fait, tu me permets d'en apprendre plus sur toi. Cette Salle n'existait pas lors de mes études.

            Ce fut Melody qui répondit.

- C'est Papa qui l'a aménagée pour nous en première année. Le patinage manquait à Callista, tout comme le piano me manquait. C'est là que nous avons eu l'idée de monter un spectacle pour Noël. Callista patine sur ma musique. C'est devenu une sorte de tradition depuis 6 ans. Ce que vous avez vu est une partie du spectacle prévu.

- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour répéter ? demanda Severus.

- J'ai eu une idée de chorégraphie et je voulais l'essayer, expliqua Callista. Mais cette année, j'ai moins de temps pour m'entraîner alors. . .

            Son visage s'éclaira.

- J'ai une idée ! Maman, tu restes ici pendant un temps indéterminé, pourquoi n'enseignerais-tu pas la Magie Etrangère à ma place ?

            Hermione regarda sa fille et Severus.

- Vous avez repris le Club ? Et c'est toi qui enseigne ?

- Oui ! Si tu acceptes, ça me laissera le temps pour faire autre chose. Je parle bien sûr des supers essais que tu nous donnes Papa. D'ailleurs, Drake est concentré sur les différentes propriétés des racines de mandragore.

            A la mention de son nom, Drake releva la tête.

- Je t'ai entendue Callista. Et ce ne sont pas les racines, mais les feuilles de mandragore.

            Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Quel est le sujet ?

- 4 parchemins sur les propriétés des racines, feuilles, fleurs et écorce de mandragore, répondit Drake. Personnellement, je pense que je vais dépasser.

- Moi, j'en suis à cinq parchemçins, rien que pour les racines, dit Callista.

- 4 parchemins ? C'est trop peu pour un essai de cette envergure, dit Hermione.

            Les regards se rivèrent sur Severus.

- Vous n'avez qu'à synthétiser.

            Melody soupira.

- Typique, vous ne reconnaissez pas vos erreurs.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Potter !

- Papa ! protesta Callista.

- Melody, tu ressembles à Ginny comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas encore vu Cléa et Cérès ! Ce sont les portraits crachés de Maman !

            L'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Hermione accepta de reprendre son poste d'enseignante pour la Magie Etrangère ce qui soulagea Callista. Le calme était de retour à Poudlard, mais pour combien de temps ?

Fin de chapitre !!! Vous avez eu la majorité de vos questions répondues dans ce chapitre !! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prévois d'autres scènes de conversation entre Severus et Hermione !! Et bien sûr, Callista et Severus ! Enfin, vous verrez ça plus tard !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Popo** : tu as eu ta réponse pour la famille Rogue !! Pour le match, tu verras bien !! Bisous !!

**Cool** : Ron est mort à l'intérieur donc il peut pas revenir. Et j'ai besoin de lui !!!!! Et que je sache, j'ai pas précisé comment était mort Voldemort !! Donc en principe, il peut revenir !! Je suis l'auteur, je sais de quoi je parle !! Le château des Jedusor, c'était son QG. Voilà, j'ai répondu à tes questions ? En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours !!

**Lexyann** : pas de mystère et d'humour ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Le mystère de l'espionne, c'était le chap 29 quand même ? Et là c'est que le début de la fic !! Laisse un peu le temps que l'intrigue s'installe !! Quant à l'humour, je fais de mon mieux, mais l'ambiance grave des chapitres ne permet pas trop de délirer beaucoup ! Comme je disais, l'ambiance dans EAL et Double menace est plus légère. Les personnages sont nombreux c'est vrai, mais je les divise en plusieurs petits groupes qui interviennent selon les situations. Les personnages qui restent inchangés sont bien sûr Callista, Severus, Hermione, Harry et Drago. Eux interviennent tout le long de la fic, mais ce sont mes héros, donc. . . Enfin, je gère quoi !!! Enfin, la liste des personnages devrait t'aider en principe. Voilà !! Enfin, j'espère que tu vas aimer cette partie !! Bisous !!

**Cirisse** : tu verras ce qui se passe au chap 25 quand on y sera. Bien sûr que je vais lui donner un big bisou pour le calmer mon Sevie !! Le prénom de Callista n'est pas vraiment sorti de la mythologie. En fait, j'ai lu Star Wars et à un moment, Luke Skywalker rencontre une Jedi du nom de Callista, et comme j'adore ce prénom. . . Voilà tu connais l'origine du prénom !! Mais c'est vrai que j'utilise beaucoup la mythologie, c'est mon jardin privé !!

**Venusa** : j'ai déjà dit que j'avais besoin de Ron. Bisous !!

**Sanou** : Severus adore sa fille, et il ne s'en prend pas vraiment à elle !! Enfin. . . Tu verras que ces deux-là sont pas au bout de leurs peines. Pitié, ne me torture pas !!! Je suis très douillette !! Et puis d'abord, tu seras tellement impatiente d'avoir la suite que tu oseras pas !!

**Kenya Malfoy** : le chap 6 super ? Ouais, j'avoue que c'est un de mes préférés, mais de là à dire que c'est le meilleur. . . Apprends donc à contrôler ton impatience et Sevie contrôlera sa colère !!! Bien sûr que j'aime les longues reviews comme tout le monde je suppose !! Bisous !!

**Lunenoire** : Potter et Rogue !! C'est cool !!

**Link 9** : oui, Hermione va repartir. Malicia l'a dit dans le chapitre. C'est un peu normal tu me diras, faut pas changer le cours du temps !! Je ne proposerai pas de combat dans la boue, mais un duel de magie. . . Bon, quand tu auras fini tes fics, tu verras peut-être débarquer les hommes en blanc !!

**Ryan** : non ça va pas saigner, du moins pas encore !! T'en fais pas, mes pulsions sadiques ne sont pas encore satisfaites !!

**Mary-Evy** : mes chap trop courts ? J'ai du mal à les taper tellement ils sont longs !! Pas autant qu'Alohomora mais quand même !! Je t'embrasse !

**Amy Evans** : Severus démissionner ? Ca va pas ? Je l'aime trop pour ça !!

**Kaiera1** : Ron est mort dans le château donc il peut pas revenir. J'ai besoin de lui mais pas tout de suite. Tu verras !!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : je sais je sais !!!

**Kyarah** : non il est pas dépressif, seulement perturbé !!

**Harriette Potter** : non, ça va pas dégénérer !! Mais ça a failli, mais Callista a sauvé la situation ! Alex et Callista, futur couple phare de la fic !!

**Kyzara** : tu connais Severus !! Tu as lu le tome 5 et particulièrement le chap 28 ?

**Lliv** : c'est seulement à partir de la 5e partie que tu apprécies ma fic ? Décidément, ce qu'il faut pas faire pour se faire apprécier des lecteurs !! Mais je suis ravie que tu aimes !! Je t'embrasse !

**Sungirl1** : ouais les Rogue sont assez difficile à vivre je sais !! Je me suis amusée à l'écrire !

**Nuage d'automne** : tu n'as jamais vu Sevie en colère ? Tu lis les bouquins ou pas ? Il est pratiquement toujours en colère !! Severus aime sa fille parce que c'est sa fille et non pas parce qu'elle ressemble à Hermione !! Callista a quand même les cheveux noirs de son père, mais le regard est d'Hermione. C'est une relation strictement père-fille ! Bisous !!

**Paradise 1** : alors comme ça tu te précipites sur ton ordi rien que pour me lire ? Je suis flattée !!

**Sailor Digitale** : tu as raison de me mettre dans tes favoris !! ^__^ Sevie et Hermione bien sûr que ça va être d'actualité !! Mon couple fétiche ! Et puis, Callista a sauvé la situation. Pas d'espionne, mais un coup monté des méchants… Enfin, tu verras bien !!

**Seigneur Arcane** : platitude de scénario ? Ma phobie !! J'espère que ça va pas dégénérer !! Mais mes lecteurs qui lisent mes chapitres en avance à savoir mes sœurs et deux de mes amis apprécient toujours, donc en principe ça devrait aller ! Ron est mort dans le château donc peut pas revenir, c'est logique ! Et pour la sixième partie, y'en a pas, trop compliqué !

**Watery 136** : ceux qui sont revenus à la vie ont le même âge qu'ils avaient quand ils sont morts, Hermione 20 ans, Emily, 12 ans et cetera ! C'est pas toujours facile à gérer mais je m'en sors !!

A samedi prochain !!


	8. Retrouvailles

            Bonjour tout le monde !!! Bon, le dernier chapitre a été un peu calme et celui-ci le sera aussi. En principe la Destructrice ne rattaquera pas avant un moment. 

            C'est horrible !! J'ai plus aucune inspiration !! J'en suis au chap 21 et j'arrive plus à écrire !! Au lieu de ça, je déborde d'imagination pour Double Menace !! Je suis frustrée !!

Laissez-moi à mes délires, je vous laisse lire !!!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- **La famille Potter** : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- **La famille Malefoy** : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- **La famille Rogue** : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- **La famille Black** : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- **Nick Adams**, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- **La Destructrice** : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- **Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves** : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- **Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan** : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- **Lara et Adrian Campbell** : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- **Directeurs des autres Maisons** : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- **Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia **: respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- **Alwyn et Milo** : Amazone et Elfe.

- **Eléa et Ténébrus** : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- **Alix** : Ange Ouest.

- **Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell** : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

            **Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles**

            Emily regardait Lara qui donnait à manger à son bébé Emily.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelée comme moi ?

- C'est Adrian qui l'a voulu, pour ne pas t'oublier. Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- En vérité, si. Mais ça fait bizarre de voir qu'un bébé. . .

- C'est ta nièce.

- En plus. Ma nièce a le même nom que moi : Emily Campbell.

- Emily Scylla Campbell, dit Lara.

- Scylla, comme la Reine qui t'a jugée ?

- Oui.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu es Fée. La Fée Blue. L'apprentissage a-t-il été difficile ?

- Oh. . . Non, pas tant que ça. J'ai été énormément aidée.

            Lara laissa le bébé jouer sur son lit quand elle eut fini de lui donner à manger, et se tourna vers Emily.

- Emily. . . Adrian a énormément souffert de ta perte. Même si tu n'es là que pour un certain temps, il va vouloir s'occuper de toi comme il ne l'a jamais fait.

- Il sera encore plus protecteur.

- Oui.

- Lara. . . Tu es devenue la Directrice de Serdaigle ?

- Oui.

- Etant donné que je n'ai que 12 ans. . . Pourrais-je reprendre les cours ? Je sais que ça ne sert à rien, mais. . .

- Bien sûr que tu peux. Harry n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Et puis Adrian sera ton professeur en Enchantements.

- C'est pour ça que je désire reprendre les cours. Il pourra garder un œil sur moi de cette manière.

            Lara sourit, étonnée de la maturité dont Emily faisait preuve.

            Sirius racontait à Remus les événements des dernières 17 années, quand Shanna arriva.

- Wilson m'a ordonnée de rester ici vu la tournure des événements. . . Je vois que deux des Maraudeurs complotent à nouveau. Tu fais de la concurrence à ta fille Sirius ?

- Artémis ? demanda Remus.

- Oui. Artémis, Katrine, Endymion et Yoann se sont mis en tête de surpasser les Maraudeurs. Ils se sont même nommés les Maraudeurs Juniors !

- Qui sont Katrine, Endymion et Yoann ?

- Kat est la meilleure amie d'Artémis à Gryffondor, Endymion et Yoann ont un an de pllus et sont à Serpentard. Tu connais Endymion, c'est le fils aîné de Drago et Diana, et Yoann est son meilleur ami.

- Je vois.

- Artémis et Endymion sont inséparables depuis leur plus tendre enfance, expliqua Shanna. Cette séparation n'a fait que les rapprocher encore plus.

- Et le pire, c'est que nous sommes leurs cibles préférées, soupira Sirius.

- Ta fille tient de toi, c'est normal, sourit Remus.

- Sirius, tu te rappelles la fois où ton assiette t'a relancé tout son contenu à la figure ? demanda Shanna.

- Je m'en souviens. Artémis et ses amis se sont pris un fou rire, et le reste de la Grande Salle avec eux.

- Ou encore quand les fruits ont pris Drago pour cible.

- Ou encore quand la robe d'Harry changeait de couleur toutes les 5 secondes.

- Y a-t-il une personne qui n'a pas été prise pour cible ? demanda Remus.

            Sirius et Shanna se regardèrent.

- Severus Rogue, déclarèrent-ils en chœur.

- Alors je me vois obligé de leur donner un coup de main, rien que pour voir la tête de Severus !

            Melody et Callista étudiaient au Havre quand Alex pénétra dans la Salle.

- Salut Alex ! salua Callista.

            Il lui sourit.

- Bonjour Callista. Melody, le Professeur Potter vient de nous annoncer que le premier match de Quidditch cette année opposera Gryffondor et Pouffsouffle.

- Il aura lieu quand ?

- Le lendemain de Halloween.

- Comme d'hab' ! Tu as prévenu les autres ?

- Pas encore. Il y a autre chose.

- Quoi ?

- Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ? Le Professeur Black a l'intention d'organiser trois bals.

- Trois bals ? répéta Callista. Sirius voit les choses en grand !

- Un à Halloween, un à Noël, et un pour la Saint-Valentin. Pour ton anniversaire aussi Callista. Le bal d'Halloween sera costumé. A Noël, je soupçonne Black de vouloir former des couples pour la Saint-Valentin.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois, dit Melody. Sirius va sûrement accrocher une branche de gui à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui, annonça Callista. On sera prévenu. Un bal masqué ? Intéressant. Je vais emprunter une robe à Lara pour devenir Fée !

- J'ai une autre idée pour toi ! Une Reine Egyptienne, ou une Princesse Orientale ! Tu as une tenue de patinage qui serait parfaite. . .

- T'emballe pas Melody ! On n'y est pas encore ! calma Callista. Et puis je pense que mon père va apprécier moyennement de me voir me promener à moitié nue dans la Grande Salle, même déguisée en Princesse Orientale.

            Mais Melody ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Et toi Alex ? En quoi vas-tu te déguiser ?

- En rien du tout ! Nous serons tous obligés d'avoir un ou une cavalière.

            Cette fois, Melody se rembrunit.

- Oh. . . C'est une idée de mon père ou de Sirius ?

- Du Professeur Lupin.

- Ces deux Maraudeurs sont insupportables !

            Callista rit.

- De toute façon, nous avons encore le temps d'y penser. La priorité reste le match de Quidditch, reprit Melody. Viens Alex, allons prévenir les autres.

- Vas-y toi, je dois parler à Callista.

- A quel propos ?

- Rien qui te concerne, répliqua Alex.

- Vas-y donc Melody, encouragea Callista.

            Callista devinait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec sa mère. Melody hésita mais elle finit par quitter la Salle. Callista regarda Alex.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui ! Mes parents se sont réconciliés. Et puis ma mère n'as pas encore commis cette trahison. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

- En effet.

- Sinon, tu as des stratégies pour les matches de Quidditch ? Il se pourrait que vous vous retrouviez encore contre Serpentard cette année. J'espère que Melody va enfin réussir à battre Drake.

- Je ne veux pas parler de Quidditch. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais. . . Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour Halloween ?

- C'est un peu tôt en effet. . . Mais oui, ce sera avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

            Alex s'épanouit.

- Merci.

- Je n'ai aucune raison pour refuser tu sais.

            Le soir-même, Alix, Milo et Alwyn arrivèrent à Poudlard. Alix rencontra Alwyn et Milo dans le Hall de Poudlard. Elle était accompagnée.

- Alwyn ! Milo ! Comment allez-vous ?

            Elle serra Alwyn dans ses bras.

- Comme je suis contente de vous revoir !

- Nous aussi Alix. Qui est-ce ?

            Alix se tourna vers l'homme. Il était grand, semblait du même âge qu'Alix. Il avait d'épais cheveux châtains parfaitement coupés, et un regard gris qui trahissait une grande intelligence. Il était vêtu d'un costume cravate sombre. Alix, quant à elle, portait un jean, un chemisier de soie bleue et un léger gilet en coton.

- Alwyn, voici Thomas Dyle, mon mari. Thomas, voici Alwyn l'Amazone et Milo l'Elfe.

- Enchanté de vous connaître. Alix m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

            Ils se serrèrent la main. Du bruit leur parvint. Lara apparut bientôt en haut d'un escalier, accompagnée d'Adrian, Marlock et Remus. Elle s'immobilisa quand elle vit les visiteurs. Puis son visage s'éclaira et elle courut vers eux.

- Alix ! Alwyn ! Milo !

- Lara ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et vous ?

            Elle s'interrompit et regarda Thomas.

- Un humain, ici ?

- C'est Thomas, mon mari. Voici Lara, la Fée dont je t'ai parlé. Lara, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Bonjour Adrian. . . Et Marlock.

            Alix, Alwyn et Milo s'assombrirent.

- Malicia m'a avertie, mais elle ne m'a pas dit que c'était aussi grave. Qui d'autre est revenu ?

- Hermione.

            Les trois arrivants sursautèrent.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'en ai l'air ? Les choses ont failli virer au duel magique. Mais Hermione est innocente.

- Je vois, murmura Alwyn. Il va falloir reprendre depuis le début parce que je n'y comprends plus rien.

            Lara hocha la tête.

- Bien évidemment. En attendant, voici Remus Lupin. Il a été tué il y a 17 ans par Viviane Schell, l'une des ennemies revenues. Mais allons dans la Grande Salle. Harry sera content de vous revoir.

- Nous aussi, se réjouit Alix.

            Callista, Melody, Drake et Nick furent contents de revoir Alix, Alwyn et Milo. Par contre, la stupeur fut générale quand ils apprirent que Thomas, le mari d'Alix, était moldu.

            Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans la Salle Commune des Professeurs. Melody s'adressa à son père.

- Je croyais que les moldus ne pouvaient pas venir à Poudlard ?

- Oh, si, ils peuvent s'ils sont accompagnés.

            Callista et Nick s'intéressaient à lui.

- Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? demanda Nick.

- Je suis avocat.

- Quoi ? demanda Nick.

- Mais. . . vous devez être très occupé ! s'exclama Callista. Vous avez pris des vacances pour accompagner Alix ?

            Alix rit doucement.

- En fait, le cabinet d'avocat où je travaille m'appartient. J'ai laissé mes dossiers à mes associés.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai laissé Alix venir seule, elle a failli mourir. Cette fois-ci, je veux aider à la lutte contre les Forces du Mal. Et puis j'étais quand même curieux de connaître ce château dont Alix m'a tant parlé.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, dit Nick, mais c'est quoi un avocat ?

            Thomas lui répondit.

- Quand il y a des litiges entre des personnes de notre monde, ça se passe le plus souvent dans un tribunal. Ces personnes engagent des avocats pour les défendre contre la partie opposée. Mais c'est aussi le cas quand un innocent d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. . . Il n'y a pas d'avocats dans votre monde ?

- Non, répondit Sirius. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé 12 ans de ma vie en prison.

- De toute manière, le ministre de l'époque était un imbécile, dit Harry.

            Alix, Alwyn et Milo fixaient Hermione. Celle-ci s'agitait mal à l'aise. Callista le remarqua. Diana également. Celle-ci prit la parole.

- Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, Hermione est innocente.

            Et Drago expliqua avec sa femme la situation. Alwyn soupira à la fin du récit.

- Cette Destructrice est complètement folle. L'Histoire va être bouleversée à jamais !

- Pas sûr, dit Alix. Malicia m'a expliqué que. . . quelqu'un avait figé l'espace-temps du passé, à l'époque de Voldemort, Victoria, Viviane et nos amis. De cette manière, quand nous trouverons le moyen de les renvoyer dans le passé, il n'y aura aucune incidence dans le présent.

- Et qui est ce « quelqu'un » ? demanda Severus.

            Alix eut un air gêné. Thomas la comprit et intervint.

- En fait, Alix n'a pas l'autorisation de vous dévoiler l'identité de cette personne. Considérez que ce sont les Volontés Supérieures.

- Génial, murmura Drago, un Moldu en sait plus que nous.

            La soirée se déroula calmement. Alix, Alwyn et Milo firent la connaissance du bébé de Lara et Adrian, la petite Emily. Elles fondirent instantanément devant son regard bleu et rieur. Alix et Alwyn eurent soudain des envies de maternité.

            Eléa et Ténébrus arrivèrent le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner. De nouveau, ce furent des retrouvailles chaleureuses et des embrassades. Ténébrus fut surpris et heureux de revoir Marlock. Alix était ravie de voir Eléa aussi épanouie depuis qu'elle avait abandonné sa fonction de Fée Sacrée, remplacée par Amarine. Talya et Firy furent heureuses de revoir leur sœur qui vivait depuis 6 ans avec Ténébrus à New York.

            Plus tard dans la journée, Eléa, Alix, Alwyn, Milo, Firy et Talya se retrouvèrent pour discuter de choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aborder avec des humains.

- Malicia m'a informée de la situation, dit Alix. Le passé a bien été figé.

- Par qui ? demanda Alwyn. Tu peux le dire maintenant.

- Chloé ne t'en a pas parlé ? demanda Firy.

- Les Volontés Supérieures, dit Talya. Il s'agirait d'un certain Maître.

- Serait-ce le Maître des Destins ? demanda Milo en regardant Alix.

            Alix rougit.

- Milo est très perspicace. En effet, c'est lui. Il s'agit du mari de Malicia. Malicia est au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans l'Univers, et pas seulement sur Terre. Comme nos royaumes sont des mondes intermédiaires, nous sommes tous concernés quand le Mal passe à l'attaque. Le Maître s'appelle Andrew. Dès qu'il a senti que la Destructrice ouvrait la brèche, il est intervenu pour bloquer le passé.

- Mais maintenant, nous avons un autre problème, dit Eléa. Comment les renvoyer dans leur espace-temps et faire en sorte qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien ?

- De toute manière, ils vont tous mourir, dit Alix.

- Tu oublies Hermione ? répliqua Eléa. Elle va devenir fantôme et nous trahir. Je veux dire dans le passé. Si les actes changent dans le passé, ce futur risque de disparaître. La Destructrice a semé le Chaos.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect des choses, avoua Alix. On pourrait tenter le lavage de cerveau !

            Alwyn lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais !

- Non, et c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez !!

            Malgré la gravité de la situation, ils éclatèrent de rire. Quoi qu'il arrive à présent, ils savaient qu'ils arriveraient à vaincre la Destructrice et ses plans machiavéliques.

Voilà !! Un chapitre simple pour annoncer l'arrivée de nos autres personnages, des perspectives de bal, et comme vous vous en doutez, le chapitre 9 s'intitule Halloween, avec une scène très intéressante concernant Rogue !!!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Popo** : les réponses aux questions c'est par la suite !!! L'impatience est un mauvais défaut !! Tu sais bien que tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre !!! A la prochaine !!

**Kaiera1** : oh là, j'ai reçu ton mail, et j'ai du le relire deux ou trois fois pour comprendre exactement ton univers !! Je t'écrirai pour te dire ce que j'en pense plus exactement. Sinon, merci pour les compliments. Mes personnages vont évidemment repartir, et pour le problème de la mémoire, j'y ai pensé, ne t'en fais pas !! Bisous !

**Cool** : oui, c'est très compliqué, mais rien ne doit perturber le cours du temps !! Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir confondu ma fic avec une autre, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive !!! Je t'embrasse !

**Lliv** : on verra Nick un peu plus dans le chap 9, et pour Viviane, eh bien, ton vœu sera exaucé !! Bisous !!

**Kyzara** : tu as du mal à comprendre le tome 5 ? Pas moi !! En fait, je me suis si bien immergé dedans, que j'ai presque pas fait de différences !! Bon, il y a bien quelques passages un peu plus hard que les autres, mais sans plus !! Ma sœur, elle, a eu plus de problèmes !! Enfin, je te souhaite bon courage !! Bisous !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : sans vengeance y'aurait pas eu de partie 5 !! Enfin, je suis contente que tu aimes c'est l'essentiel !!

**Sungirl** : Voldemort aime Victoria et Viviane, mais tu verras par la suite. . . Dans les chap 25 environ, que Voldemort est plus redoutable que jamais. Tu comprendras vite les raisons !!

**Sanou** : chiche que tu vas arriver à me torturer !! Je t'attends !!! Viviane va bien changer !! Je suppose que tu es contente !!

**Lexyann **: tant que tu me suis, je ne vais pas me plaindre !!!

**Kenya Malfoy** : tant mieux si tu peux attendre les samedis !! Moi je les vois arriver trop vite,et pour moi c'est taper mes chapitres pour ne pas avoir de retard !!! Ron ? Tu le revois à la fin !! Chap 28 ou 29 je pense !!! Pour Hermione, je suis désolée mais elle va pas rester !! Il va y avoir une trentaine de chapitres comme à mon habitude !! Je t'embrasse !

**Alba** : ben quoi, tant qu'ils en ont la force. . . Harry et Ginny se sont quand même arrêté à Hélios !! J'aime bien les familles nombreuses pas toi ? Moi à court d'idées ? C'est en train d'arriver en ce moment même !! Je suis en pleine pénurie d'imagination !! Déjà que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, quand je me trouve un créneau, je sèche !! La poisse !! J'espère que je vais m'en sortir !! Bisous !!

**Lunenoire **: merci !!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : la réponse pour Remus et Viviane : oui !!! A la prochaine !!

**Venusa** : patience !!

**Sailor Digitale** : tout va à son rythme, à savoir le mien !! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de bacler mes histoires, donc pour tes questions sur le 'on', et les couples, tu le sauras en temps voulu, à savoir le prochain chapitre pour la plupart !!

**Nuage d'automne** : pour Viviane, tu verras bien. Bien sûr que j'ai un scénario !! Quant à Rogue, c'est vrai qu'il sait garder son sang-froid ! Et tu oublies qu'il s'est réconcilié avec Sirius, tu te rappelles que Sirius était son témoin à son mariage (cf partie 1). Je sais ça fait loin donc c'est pour ça que je te le rappelle !!

**Ryan** : je ne considère pas que tous mes chapitres virent à l'eau de rose, d'ailleurs dans le prochain. . .

**Emilia Potter** : je pouvais pas faire démissionner Rogue tout de même !!

**Cirisse** : ton vœu est exaucé, tu as revu tout le monde dans ce chapitre !!

**Seigneur Arcane** : pour le scénario plat, c'est ma hantise. Quant à cette partie, c'est la dernière, d'ailleurs, j'ai prévu de finir sur une note d'espoir !! Enfin tu verras bien !!

**Link 9** : tu peux rien faire pour Hermione !! J'ai fini par comprendre le Mal Premier et le problème avec Tara !! On peut dire que tu aimes te compliquer les choses n'est ce pas ? Je t'embrasse !!

**Cassidy92** : ne te suicide pas !!!! J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y a des lectrices silencieuses comme toi qui aiment mes fics !! J'adorerais avoir Sevie comme prof, même avec ce genre de devoir !!!

**Amy Evans** : merci !!

**Watery 136** : bon, c'est pas si compliqué que ça, si ? Si tu préfères regarder la télé, je peux rien faire pour toi !!

**Marie-Jo** : pas de petite sœur ou de petit frère !! Pas compatible, parce qu'on ne sait pas si Hermione restera le temps des 9 mois réglementaires !! Tu parles d'une complication !! Mais il y aura une autre grossesse !!

**Kyarah** : je sais pas si je vais continuer à écrire les cours du Club, parce qu'il se passe tout plein de trucs par la suite, alors. . . Bisous !!

**Paradise 1** : les chap, c'est tous les samedis, tu devrais le savoir avec le temps non ?


	9. Halloween

            Coucou tout le monde !! Bon, j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Enfin, je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

            **Chapitre 9 : Halloween**

            Halloween arriva bien vite. Les Septième Année ne voyaient pas les semaines passer à cause de leur abondance de devoirs et essais à rendre, et l'insistance des professeurs sur les ASPIC au mois de juin. Callista avait cédé sa place à sa mère pour le Club, et malgré leurs dispenses en Enchantements et en Métamorphoses, Callista, Melody, Drake et Nick avaient très peu de temps pour les loisirs. Drake et Melody étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Une semaine avant le match, Alex réunit l'équipe au Havre, sur la demande de Melody. Callista n'avait pas été mise au courant, aussi fut-elle surprise quand elle vit arriver les sept membres de l'équipe. L'équipe de Quidditch était composée du Gardien et Capitaine Alex et de Melody, Attrapeuse. Les trois Poursuiveuses étaient Artémis Black et Katrine Sullivan en Troisième Année, et Bella Médicis en Cinquième Année. Les deux Batteurs étaient Tristan O'Neil en Sixième Année et Bob Gordon, le perturbateur en Troisième Année.

            Callista leva les yeux de ses livres.

- Réunion de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

- Oui, répondit Melody. Il pleut dehors, j'ai suggéré que nous serions mieux ici.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

- Non, tu peux rester, dit Alex. Bon, dans une semaine, aura lieu le premier match de la saison contre Pouffsouffle. Ça fait bientôt deux mois que nous nous entraînons sans relâche. Artémis, Katrine et Bella, je compte sur vous pour marquer le plus de buts possibles et prendre des points d'avance. Melody, si tu peux, essaie de laisser le temps à nos trois Poursuiveuses de marquer une dizaine de buts avant de trouver le Vif d'Or.

- Alex, le Vif d'Or apparaît quand il veut, dit Melody.

- Débrouille-toi pour que l'Attrapeur adverse ne l'attrape pas alors. Tristan, Bob, essayez de faire le plus de dégâts possibles chez eux.

- Entendu.

- Et toi Alex ? demanda Katrine. Tu nous donnes des instructions, mais toi, j'espère que tu feras ton possible pour protéger nos buts.

- Bien entendu, pour qui tu me prends ? Autre chose. Le match a lieu le lendemain de la soirée d'Halloween, alors ne vous couchez pas trop tard. . .

- Pas de risque ! intervint Artémis. Papa a déclaré que la fête finira à 23 heures. Il est Directeur de Gryffondor, il ne tient pas à ce que son équipe perde !!

- Il n'est pas question que nous perdions ! s'exclama Melody. Je veux ma revanche contre Drake ! Pour ma dernière année à Poudlard, je veux une victoire contre Serpentard, et contre les Professeurs !!

- Le problème, c'est que Serpentard a une sacrée bonne équipe, objecta Bella, une jolie brune de 15 ans et aux yeux bleus, la troisième Poursuiveuse.

- Serpentard va devoir affronter Serdaigle, dit Melody. Or, leur nouvelle Poursuiveuse n'est personne d'autre que ma sœur adorée Meagan. Brian sera incapable de lui faire du mal !

- C'est clair ! dit Kat. Tout le monde adore Meagan. Brian sera incapable de lui envoyer un Cognard, et Yoann sera incapable de lui foncer dedans pour lui reprendre le Souafle.

            Artémis et Melody pouffèrent. Callista, dans son coin, esquissa un sourire. L'équipe de Serpentard n'était composée que d'amis. Drake, Attrapeur et Capitaine, Yoann Hunter, Nick Adams et Endymion Malefoy étaient Poursuiveurs. Brian Potter et Dean Riley étaient Batteurs, et Johanna Webster, l'une des jumelles, était Gardienne. Tout le monde adorait Meagan Potter, en deuxième année à Serdaigle qui venait d'être engagée comme Poursuiveuse dans son équipe. Et tous savaient que sous sa douceur, elle était malgré tout une redoutable joueuse.

- Assez parlé de Quidditch ! s'exclama Melody. Dans une semaine, c'est le Bal de Halloween. Qui se déguise en quoi, et qui va avec qui ?

            Tous échangèrent des regards gênés. La voix de Callista s'éleva, ironique.

- Bravo Melody, toujours aussi douée pour mettre les pieds dans le plat !

- Parlons de toi Callista, riposta Melody.

            Callista rougit.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Ben voyons ! En quoi te déguises-tu ? J'avais proposé en princesse orientale.

            Des rires s'élevèrent.

- Melody, je t'ai déjà dit non. Papa m'égorgera vive si je me promène à moitié nue !

- Mais c'est un déguisement !

- Et toi alors ?

- C'est une surprise, mais je peux t'assurer que si Papa me voyait comme ça, il me tuera aussi ! assura Melody.

- Deux victimes en une soirée, ironisa Artémis. Ce sera amusant à voir.

- De toute manière, Callista adore défier son cher père, mais elle est incapable de se déguiser pour une malheureuse soirée où tout le monde jouera le jeu !!

            Le regard de Callista flamboya, car Melody venait de la défier ouvertement. Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Très bien ! J'accepte si tu mets ton déguisement provocant !

- Marché conclu !

            Melody et Callista se serrèrent la main.

- Alors, qui est ton cavalier ? demanda Melody.

- Tu le sauras le soir-même, répondit Callista.

- Ça veut dire que tu as été invitée !

            Callista réalisa que Melody l'avait manipulée.

- Tu es pire que Drake ! marmonna-t-elle. Mais tu ne sauras rien ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas de cavalier ?

- Mais si !

            Le sourire triomphant de Callista indiqua que Melody avait été prise à son propre jeu. Mais elle sourit.

- Très bien, gardons nos secrets. Et toi Alex ? Déguisement et cavalière ?

- Tu le sauras la semaine prochaine aussi !

- Bande de rabats-joie !

- Je peux vous donner un avertissement ? demanda Artémis.

- Nous t'écoutons, dit Alex.

- C'est juste pour Callista. Tiens-toi à l'écart du Professeur Rogue pendant le bal.

- Que veux-tu faire à mon père ? demanda Callista.

- Rien. C'est juste que les Maraudeurs Juniors ne l'ont pas encore pris pour cible, expliqua Kat. Et comme il risque d'être furieux à cause de ta tenue. . .

- OK ! dit Callista. En gros, il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ?

- C'est à peu près ça, dit Artémis.

            Le soir du bal, Sarah, la Serdaigle de Septième Année qui avait accepté d'accompagner Drake, retrouva Melody et Callista dans leur dortoir à Gryffondor. Harry, depuis quelques années, avait autorisé les visites entre élèves de Maisons différentes. Melody s'était proposée pour coiffer et maquiller Sarah et Callista. Sarah avait décidé de s'habiller à la manière d'une princesse de la Renaissance. Elle avait une longue robe blanche brodée de fils d'argent, avec des cerceaux et de la dentelle aux manches. Melody fit des anglaises avec ses cheveux et releva élégamment la masse sur la nuque. Un discret maquillage avec quelques paillettes argentées compléta la déguisement, et Sarah fixa elle-même son masque blanc. Ce fut une autre paire de manches pour Callista. Elle portait une simple brassière bleu pâle et une jupe de la même nuance fendue haut sur la cuisse des deux côtés. Un voile bleu translucide couvrait le bas de son visage, ses bras et une pièce de la même matière était noué en paréo autour de sa taille pour retomber gracieusement sur ses jambes fines et galbées. Des fils dorés et des clochettes ornaient les ourlets de la jupe, et elle portait des chaussons en tissu bleu, souples et plats. Melody avait fait friser ses longs cheveux noirs et tressés de minuscules tresses dans l'amas de boucles, attachées avec des élastiques multicolores. Elle avait aussi vaporisé une laque à paillettes sur les cheveux noirs. Puis elle passa au maquillage. Elle avait souligné les yeux d'un trait de crayon noir en allongeant le trait vers les tempes pour lui donner les yeux en amande. Un fard doré recouvrait ses paupières, ainsi qu'un fard rose pailleté recouvrait ses pommettes. Pour les lèvres, elle se contenta d'une fine couche de gloss pour éviter de tacher le voile.

            Sarah et Callista restaient ébahies devant la transformation. Toutes deux étaient de parfaites inconnues en se regardant dans le miroir.

- Papa va me trucider, murmura Callista.

- Oh, arrête, tu es magnifique comme ça ! Tu as un corps de déesse, montre-le ! gronda Melody, la voix étouffée car elle enfilait sa robe.

            Callista l'aida et remonta la fermeture Eclair dans son dos. C'était une longue robe noire très très moulante avec un décolleté plongeant et une fente sur le côté qui montait jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Elle n'avait pas de manches et était maintenue par de fines bretelles. Melody noua ses cheveux roux en un épais chignon serré sur la nuque et passa au maquillage. Elle mit un épais trait de crayon sur la paupière mobile, et recouvra ses paupières d'un fard bordeaux presque noir, et son rouge à lèvres était noir. Elle avait mis une épaisse couche de fond de teint qui blanchissait sa peau, ce qui accentua l'effet du maquillage foncé. Elle surchargea ses cils de mascara noir. La métamorphose était complète. Une vamp, c'était le mot juste. Melody enfila des gants de satin noir qui montaient jusqu'aux coudes, et une paire d'escarpins aux talons aiguilles.

            Sarah rit.

- C'est sûr, vos pères vont avoir une crise cardiaque !

            Artémis et Katrine arrivèrent dans la chambre et se figèrent, sans voix.

- Pincez-moi, je rêve, murmura Katrine.

- Mince, vous allez être les Reines de la fête, toutes les trois !

- Une Princesse de la Renaissance, une danseuse orientale, et une. . . vamp, résuma Katrine. Vous êtes magnifiques !

- Merci Kat, remercia Callista en lui souriant.

            Katrine et Artémis étaient respectivement déguisées en infirmière et en indienne, Artémis ayant fait deux tresse et revêtu une robe de peau.

- Nous sommes venus vous prévenir que Drake attend Sarah. Il est avec Nick et Alex, ils discutent ensemble.

            Nick et Alex ? Callista et Melody se regardèrent, surprises. Melody éclata de rire.

- J'avoue ! Nick est mon cavalier ! Alex est le tien ?

            Callista acquiesça en riant.

- Tu vas vampiriser Nick, Melody ? demanda Sarah.

- Oui !! Et vous deux ?

- Eh bien, moi comme d'hab', je suis avec Endymion, dit Artémis, un peu embarrassée, mais cette année, il y a vraiment mis les formes. Il me l'a officiellement demandé, alors que d'habitude, il ne me le demande pas puisque c'est naturel. . . Enfin. . .

- Il est vraiment amoureux, diagnostiqua Sarah. Et toi Kat ?

- Brian, votre frère, mais il accepté que les Maraudeurs Juniors fassent d'abord leur coup. Je le retrouve dans la Grande Salle. Allons-y !

            Quand les trois jeunes femmes parurent en haut des escaliers, le silence tomba dans la Salle Commune. Drake, Nick et Alex en restèrent bouche bée en voyant leurs cavalières. Drake fut le premier à se ressaisir et s'avança vers Sarah.

- Votre Altesse, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ce soir ?

- Volontiers, mon prince, répondit Sarah en pouffant.

            Drake avait eu connaissance du déguisement de Sarah, et s'était habillé en conséquence, en noble du seizième siècle, avec hauts-de-chausse, chemise et chapeau à plumes.

            Alex s'avança lui aussi, et Callista le rejoignit. Lui aussi s'était habillé pour s'accorder avec elle. Comme il savait qu'elle allait devenir princesse orientale, il avait revêtu un costume de maharadjah blanc avec un turban sur le crâne. Callista éclata de rire.

- Très exotique ton costume !

- Pas autant que le tien.

            Nick de son côté, malgré les insistances de Melody, avait refusé de se déguiser. Il était habillé de noir, comme à son habitude, mais là, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Melody, complètement métamorphosée.

- Comment tu me trouves ?

- Ensorcelante.

            Drake regarda sa sœur.

- Papa va te tuer. . . Et Rogue va te tuer Callista.

- Qu'ils essaient ! Nos mères ne les laisseront pas faire ! s'exclama Melody. Bon, on y va ?

            Etant parmi les derniers retardataires, leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. De nombreux élèves dévisagèrent les jeunes filles, incapables de retrouver leur identité tandis que les filles restaient bouches bées, refusant de croire que Melody et Callista se montrent dans des tenues aussi indécentes. Le silence qui se fit soudain alarma les Professeurs. Harry, qui était en train d'avaler une gorgée de jus de citrouille, avala de travers et s'étrangla quand il vit et reconnut sa fille. Severus tournait le dos à la porte, mais le fou rire d'Hermione le fit se retourner, et il resta figé, choqué. Ginny avait les yeux arrondis de stupeur. Dans un même mouvement, Severus et Harry s'avancèrent vers les adolescents, l'air furieux. Melody et Callista se raidirent, se préparant pour l'affrontement, mais elles avaient du mal à réprimer un fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Harry.

            Melody ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

- Quoi ?

- Cette robe indécente !

            En même temps. . .

- Callista, je t'ordonne d'aller te rhabiller tout de suite !

- Mais je suis déjà habillée ! C'est Halloween !

            Melody argumentait avec son père.

- Mais enfin, c'est vous, les Professeurs, qui aviez dit que c'était une soirée costumée !

            Callista, entendant ça, acquiesça vigoureusement et en rajouta une couche.

- C'est vous les fautifs !

            Severus cria.

- Black ! Viens ici tout de suite !

            Sirius était écroulé de rire dans son coin avec Shanna et Remus, mais il s'approcha tout de même.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vos filles se déguisent ainsi ! se défendit Sirius devant les regards furieux d'Harry et Severus.

- Si tu n'avais pas eu cette idée stupide. . . commença Harry.

            Ginny et Hermione décidèrent d'intervenir.

- Harry. . .

- Severus. . .

- Laisse-les s'amuser, dit Ginny.

- Ce sont juste des déguisements, tenta Hermione.

- Des déguisements !! hurla Severus. Ta fille se promène à moitié nue et tu. . .

- Ah bon, c'est seulement ma fille maintenant. . . murmura Hermione, amusée.

- Elles ne pensaient pas à mal, intervint Ginny. C'est juste pour ce soir. Que la fête commence ! lança-t-elle tout haut.

            Melody remercia sa mère du regard, qui lui sourit en retour. Mais Severus n'avait pas lâché l'affaire.

- Callista, va te rhabiller.

- Je suis déjà habillée, et ceci est mon déguisement.

            Puis, sans s'attarder, elle prit Alex par la main, et l'entraîna par la piste de danse. Hermione ne put contenir son hilarité. Severus regarda le couple, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Hermione devina ses pensées.

- Laisse ce jeune homme tranquille.

            Harry fusilla Ginny du regard.

- Laisse nos enfants s'amuser, dit-elle. Qui sait quand ils pourront à nouveau rire et se détendre ?

            Cette dernière phrase, entendue également par Severus, les détendit. En effet, quand pourraient-ils s'amuser de nouveau ?

            Pendant l'altercation, personne ne remarqua qu'Endymion s'était discrètement approché de la table des Professeurs et versé quelques gouttes de liquide dans le verre de Severus Rogue. Puis il s'était éloigné et avait rejoint Kat, Artémis et Yoann. Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, Kat rejoignit Brian, son cavalier, et Yoann rejoignit Meagan, qui bavardait tranquillement avec Emily, dans la même classe qu'elle à Serdaigle. Artémis et Endymion restèrent ensemble, mais tous les quatres surveillaient discrètement leur Professeur de Potions. Meagan s'adressa à Yoann.

- C'était quoi cette Potion ?

- Regarde et tu verras. . . Tu nous as vus ?

- Vous complotez depuis le début de la soirée, et l'arrivée de Mel et Callie a fourni une bonne diversion, répondit calmement Meagan.

            Yoann sourit devant la perspicacité de sa jeune cavalière. Elle avait beau avoir deux ans de moins que lui, il l'adorait et la trouvait particulièrement belle et adorable, avec une intelligence hors du commun. Il reporta son attention sur Severus. Hermione avait réussi à le calmer, et il retourna à la table des Professeurs, tandis que sa femme restait avec Ginny et Diana. Il s'empara de son verre et le vida d'un trait. Les effets ne se firent pas attendre.

            La musique cessa et le silence retomba dans la Salle. Puis tout le monde éclata de rire, certains élèves tombèrent même par terre tellement ils riaient. Callista, Melody, Alex, Nick, Drake et Sarah furent pris de fou rire, et Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Diana, Drago, Sirius et Remus riaient à en pleurer. Shanna, Lara, Adrian, Marlock, Ténébrus, Eléa, Firy, Talya, Alwyn et Milo sourirent largement.

            Severus fronça les sourcils, devant cette hilarité générale. Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait bizarre, et ce jus de citrouille avait un arrière-goût étrange, amer. Il leva la main et voulut la porter à son front. Et là, il comprit, horrifié. Il n'avait plus de tête. . . enfin, si, mais c'était maintenant une citrouille. Les rires redoublèrent. Artémis, Endymion, Kat et Yoann n'en pouvaient plus de rire. La tête du Professeur terrifiant était une énorme citrouille avec des yeux noirs, un nez et une bouche, ainsi que des cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur les épaules. Quand le froncement de sourcils de la citrouille s'accentua, les rires redoublèrent. Bien entendu, il devina immédiatement les coupables : les Maraudeurs Juniors, c'est-à-dire Artémis Black, Endymion Malefoy, Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan. Il les regarda tour à tour, puis quitta la Salle aussi dignement que possible, sa tête énorme ne passant pas aisément par la petite porte du fond.

            Le calme revint peu à peu. Les quatre coupables se regardèrent. Ils savaient que le Professeur Rogue avait deviné les coupables. Les cours allaient devenir infernaux. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient hésité à le prendre pour cible, mais ils n'avaient pu résister à ce défi lancé innocemment par Sirius et Remus un soir. Tout le Collège savait qui avait perpétré cet acte contre le Professeur Rogue, mais personne n'avait de preuve, à part Meagan qui avait vu la manœuvre d'Endymion, mais personne ne les dénonçait jamais. Callista échangea un regard avec Hermione. Celle-ci secoua la tête. Il fallait laisser Severus seul un moment pour digérer cette humiliation. Elles iraient le voir ensuite.

            Callista finit par oublier son père pour un moment pour s'amuser et danser avec Alex. Melody avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait, plongée dans les yeux bleu-vert de Nick. Il la faisait tournoyer, et la faisait revenir dans ses bras qui l'enveloppaient toute entière. Drake et Harry surveillaient le couple, mais Sarah n'entendait pas laisser Drake la négliger. Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu comptes observer ta sœur toute la soirée ?

            Drake leva les yeux.

- Sarah. . .

- Tu m'as invitée et tu la surveilles ? Si tu laissais tes parents se charger de ça ?

            Callista, assise à côté de lui, éclata de rire.

- Tu délaisses Sarah, Drake !

- Je suis désolée, c'est juste que Nick. . .

- Laisse Nick en dehors de ça ! J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as invitée.

            Drake soupira.

- Sarah. . .

- Très bien ! Je vais me reposer, bonne nuit Callista.

- Bonne nuit Sarah, sourit Callista.

            Sarah tourna les talons, mais Drake la retint par le bras et la ramena vers lui.

- Drake ! protesta-t-elle.

            Sans lui laisser davantage de temps, il l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Callista haussa un sourcil stupéfait puis détourna le regard, follement amusée. Il était évident que Drake était amoureux de Sarah, et cela, depuis longtemps. Et Sarah n'était pas insensible, loin de là. Ils rompirent le contact. Sarah ouvrit les yeux, souriant radieusement.

- Joli baiser, siffla Alex.

            Drake le fusilla du regard, puis entraîna Sarah sur la piste, où débutait un slow. Alex consulta Callista du regard. Elle se leva, puis ils rejoignirent eux aussi la piste où il l'enlaça. Du coin de l'œil, Callista vit Melody blottie dans les bras de Nick, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux fermés. Elle oublia sa sœur et amie et leva la tête vers Alex, puis sourit.

- Cette soirée est très réussie.

- Oui.

- Tu sais que tu es un excellent danseur ?

- En fait, j'anticipe chacun de tes mouvements.

- Je vois, comme au Quidditch. C'est bien, tu me compares à un Souafle. . .

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

            Elle rit doucement puis laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son ami. Le slow s'acheva, puis Harry annonça la fin de la fête. Callista s'écarta d'Alex. Il était temps pour elle de retrouver son père. Elle embrassa Alex sur la joue.

- Merci pour cette soirée, maintenant, il faut que j'aille voir Papa. Bonne nuit.

            Elle l'abandonna sans qu'il put dire un mot. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre, enfila une robe de sorcier sur son déguisement et redescendit. Elle croisa Nick et Melody, dans la Salle Commune.

- Bonne nuit les tourtereaux ! lança-t-elle avant de sortir en courant.

            Melody rougit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, dit Nick.

            Melody enleva ses gants et quitta ses escarpins noirs, puis soupira.

- Enfin ! Je suis épuisée ! Je vais aller me doucher et me glisser dans mon lit ! J'ai un match demain.

- Oui, contre Pouffsouffle. Bonne chance.

- Merci. Et merci pour cette soirée.

            Il lui sourit, prit sa main et lui embrassa la paume, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle se sentit rougir sous son fond de teint.

- C'est à moi de te remercier. . . Bonne nuit.

            Il quitta la Salle, suivi du regard rêveur de Melody.

            Callista retrouva sa mère avec Ginny dans la Grande Salle.

- Allons retrouver Papa !

- Allons-y ! Tu as eu raison de passer cette robe, sinon nous aurions eu droit à une autre crise.

            Callista rit. Elles arrivèrent devant sa porte. Callista frappa doucement.

- Papa, tu es là ?

            Pas de réponse, puis Callista frappa plus fort.

- Papa ?

            La porte s'ouvrit. Severus avait retrouvé sa tête, mais ses joues étaient encore orange vif. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il venait de toute évidence de se doucher. Il regarda sa fille qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire devant ses joues, d'habitude si pâles. Il les fit entrer.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il durement.

- Juste voir si tu allais bien. . .

- Severus, intervint Hermione, nous nous inquiétons pour toi.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Callista.

- A ton avis ? Demande donc à tes amis. . .

- Je n'étais pas au courant ! Enfin, si, mais je ne savais absolument pas quel tour ils allaient te jouer !

- Et bien sûr, tu ne les en as pas empêché ?

- Essaie un peu d'arrêter les Maraudeurs Juniors quand ils ont quelque chose en tête !

- Les Maraudeurs Juniors. . . Ils feraient mieux de faire leur testament, murmura Severus une lueur sadique dans le regard.

            Callista recula de quelques pas.

- Bon, je vais aller me coucher. . .

- Reste ici !

- Severus. . .

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Hermione.

            Hermione se tut, Callista fixait le tapis, hautement intéressée par les motifs.

- Callista. . . Que signifiait ce déguisement ce soir ?

- Melody m'avait lancé un défi, soutenant que je n'oserais jamais le porter à cause de toi.

- Et bien sûr, tu as accepté, rien que pour me défier.

- Oui.

- Tu as toujours aimé bafouer mon autorité, Callista, et j'ai toujours tout laissé passer. Mais là, c'est trop. C'est la fin de tes privilèges avec moi.

- Papa. . .

- A partir de maintenant, je veux des devoirs qui suivent mes instructions, sans dépasser les quantités de parchemin demandées, et tu n'auras plus d'aide de ma part sur les potions confectionnées. C'est clair ?

- Très clair, Professeur.

            Elle quitta la chambre de son père en courant. Severus se tourna vers Hermione qui avait un air réprobateur.

- Tu y as été un peu fort non ?

- Non. Il est temps que je rétablisse mon autorité. Et les Maraudeurs Juniors ont signé leur arrêt de mort en s'attaquant à moi ce soir.

- Mais. . . ce ne sont que des enfants. . .

- Et il est temps qu'ils apprennent leurs limites. Je te prierai de rester en dehors de tout ça.

- Mais enfin. . .

- Hermione, ne me force pas à élever la voix contre toi.

- Ça va, calme-toi. Tu as tout à fait raison de punir Callista, et les Maraudeurs Juniors. Mais n'y va pas trop fort. Ils pourraient se venger.

- La sanction sera à la hauteur.

            Hermione ne discuta pas. Elle connaissait Severus. Quand il avait cet air déterminé, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

Terminé !! Encore une dispute entre Callista et Severus !! Décidément, ces deux-là sont incapables de vivre en paix n'est-ce pas ? Le prochain chapitre s'intitule **Disputes**. A la semaine prochaine !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Nuage d'automne** : salut !! Tu sais pour le mari de Malicia, en principe, mes personnages sont mariés, même si c'est une tradition humaine, sauf que je ne trouve pas de terme qui corresponde parfaitement à la situation. Donc Malicia est mariée, considère qu'elle a un chéri !! L'inspiration m'est revenue, mais je ne me lasse pas de l'histoire loin de là, c'est juste que j'ai bloqué à un certain moment de l'histoire. En fait, c'est plutôt la manière de formuler les phrases qui bloquait. Sinon, j'ai plein d'idées, tu peux me croire. A partir du chap 21, les événements vont se précipiter et ce ne sera pas de tout repos !! Et là, c'est la situation inverse !! Je suis en panne pour Double Menace !! Enfin, oublie mes états d'âme et concentre-toi sur la lecture !!

**Kaiera1** : je confirme, ton monde est compliqué !! Mais c'est la même chose pour moi !! Tout le monde trouve que je mets trop de personnages et pourtant je m'en sors comme une fleur sans aucun problème ! En ce qui concerne Hermione, personne ne pouvait vraiment lui en vouloir, puisque comme je l'ai dit, elle n'a pas encore trahi. Et je ne me ramollis pas, tu le réaliserais en lisant le chap 21, ou encore ce que je me fais subir dans double menace ! Sinon, je suis impatiente de lire ta fic !! Je te dirais ce que j'en pense dans un mail !!

**Sanou** : comme tu as pu le voir, Rogue a souffert ! Forcément, deux Maraudeurs, plus quatre Maraudeurs Juniors, ça fait mal !! Et ils n'ont pas fini de faire parler d'eux !

**Lliv** : tu as du mal avec les noms ? Même avec la liste ? Décidément !! Enfin, je pense que tu vas vite retrouver tes repères !! Bisous !!

**Amy Evans** : tout le monde réconcilié ? Tu as parlé un peu vite là !!! L'inspiration m'est revenue, je te remercie !!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : voilà ta réponse !!

**Kenya Malfoy** : aide-toi de la liste des personnages !! Elle est pas là pour faire jolie !! Alex et Callista, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais plutôt au chap 16 !! Bisous !!

**Ginny Malefoy** : l'inspiration m'est revenue !! Merci !!

**Lunenoire** : que veux-tu, les préjugés a la vie dure !! Je me demande si tu connais la fic Préjugés Préconçus de mon amie Kat !! C'est aussi une histoire de préjugés mais entre sorciers !! Enfin, si tu connais pas, va la lire, elle est excellente !! Sinon, Callista va garder le nom Rogue Potter !! Rogue parce que son père l'a reconnue, et Potter, parce qu'elle a vraiment été adoptée par Harry et Ginny. C'est déjà pas mal comme nom à rallonge non ?

**Kyzara** : tu trouves mes chap trop courts ? Tu es bien exigente !! Je les trouve parfaits comme ils sont !! Je peux pas faire mieux, il y a des chapitres plus longs que d'autres comme le 18 qui fait 20 pages !!

**Phenix 20** : merci !!

**Paradise 1** : tant que tu prends le temps pour lire mes fics, ça me va !!

**Sungirl 1** : merci beaucoup !!

**Emilia Potter** : tu trouves mes chap normaux ? Alors tu es bizarre !! Enfin, ils sont calmes, mais il arrive toujours plein de choses !!

**Kyarah **: heureuse ?

**Cirisse** : tu ne trouves pas de points négatifs ? C'est gentil à toi !! Certains me reprochent les chap trop courts !! Mais je fais de mon mieux !!

**Link 9** : non en fait, ils vont tout faire pour la détruire Miss Destroy !! C'est juste que le mal perd toujours !! Enfin, si je me fie à ta super fic Combattre le mal par le mal 2 Jeux du Sort, c'est pas le cas pour toi !! Et c'est pour quand la suite ? Compliquée mais pas trop, comme je les aime !!! Continue aussi le Mal Premier !! Gros bisous !!

**Ryan **: tu as tout compris pour Viviane et Remus !!

**Watery 136** : tes séries-cultes du samedi !! C'est bizarre, moi aussi j'ai mes séries-cultes ce jour là !! Sauf que c'est le soir !! Enfin, je te pardonne !!

**Venusa **: désolée mais je vais pas faire Emily dans ses cours !! Je ne surcharge pas ma fic de détails inutiles !! Mais Halloween. . . C'est autre chose !! Je t'embrasse !!


	10. Disputes

            Bonjour tout le monde !!! J'espère que vous allez tous bien !! Exceptionnellement, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais j'ai eu un cours ce matin et plein de boulot à côté !!! Donc ce sera pour la prochaine fois !! Bonne lecture !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

            **Chapitre 10 : Disputes**

            Le match commençait à neuf heures, mais Alex les réveilla tous à sept heures, entrant sans se gêner dans les chambres des filles. Les cris qui s'en élevèrent réveillèrent tous les Gryffondors. Callista sortit de sa chambre de Préfète, et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle pénétra dans le dortoir où dormaient Melody, Kat et Artémis. Alex y était encore.

- C'est quoi ce vacarme ?

            Melody désigna Alex du doigt, furieuse.

- C'est lui !! Pénétrer ici, à sept heures du matin, alors que. . .

- Nous avons un match ce matin, rappela Alex.

- Dans deux heures ! hurla Kat. Bon sang, nous savons nous réveiller seules !

            Bella pénétra dans la pièce.

- Alex ! Espèce de cinglé !

            Tristan et Bob ne tardèrent pas à arriver, menaçants.

- Où est le malade ? demanda Tristan.

            Callista intervint.

- Stop ! Du calme ! De toute manière, vous ne pouvez pas vous rendormir, alors autant tous aller vous préparer et manger quelque chose avant la rencontre. . .

            Artémis ouvrit la bouche, mais Callista la coupa.

- Artémis, la ferme ! Je n'ai pas fini. Si vous voulez étriper Alex, je ne vous en empêcherai pas (protestations d'Alex, sourires ravis des autres) mais attendez la fin de l'année. Gryffondor a besoin de son capitaine pour gagner la coupe. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, répondit Bob.

            Les deux garçons quittèrent la chambre, et Bella fit de même. Alex regarda Callista.

- Merci de ton soutien. Ils vont tous attendre la fin de l'année pour me. . .

- Ils oublieront d'ici là.

- N'en sois pas si sûre ! lança Artémis.

            Callista se tourna vers Alex.

- Si tu ne veux pas être massacré, il existe une seule solution : mène ton équipe à la victoire. Contre Serpentard et contre les Professeurs !!

            La table de Gryffondor fut plus bruyante que d'habitude ce matin-là. Melody, Kat et Artémis reçurent les encouragements des quatre Serpentards Drake, Nick, Brian et Yoann, ainsi que de Meagan. Les Professeurs encouragèrent les deux équipes et à 8h45, Alex les appela et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Les autres élèves allèrent sur le terrain, et Callista alla s'installer dans les tribunes de Serpentard, tout comme Meagan, qui préférait être avec Brian. Callista s'installa entre Drake et Nick, tandis que Meagan était entre Brian et Yoann. Les autres Serpentards ne s'offusquaient pas de la présence d'une Gryffondor et d'une Serdaigle parmi eux, car ils savaient qu'ils faisaient tous partie du même groupe d'amis, privilégiés par le Directeur Potter et les Directeurs de Maisons. Callista n'avait encore rien dit sur la dispute qui l'avait opposée à son père la veille au soir ,et les autres adultes semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué. Mais elle se trompait. Harry avait vu que Callista et Severus n'avaient pas échangé un regard depuis le petit-déjeuner, et Callista n'était même pas venue lui dire bonjour. Ces deux-là s'étaient encore disputés, il l'aurait parié. Harry soupira en regardant Severus. Callista avait hérité de son mauvais caractère, et ils se disputaient au moins une fois par semaine, même s'ils s'entendaient à merveille le reste du temps. Severus adorait sa fille, et Callista idolâtrait son père, mais le caractère bien trempé de Callista s'accordait mal avec les manières strictes de Severus, et cela menait à de violentes querelles, où il avait dû intervenir plusieurs fois pour éviter que cela ne dégénère. Il espérait qu'Hermione réussirait à adoucir son mari, mais cela semblait mal parti. L'entrée des équipes sur le terrain interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Sirius commentait le match, tandis que Neville avait accepté de l'arbitrer. Sirius amplifia sa voix.

- Et voici l'équipe de Gryffondor qui déboule sur le terrain, menés par leur Capitaine et Gardien Alexander Graves, suivi de ses trois Poursuiveuses, Bella Médicis, Katrine Sullivan et Artémis Black ! Les deux Batteurs sont Tristan O'Neil et Bob Gordon et enfin l'Attrapeuse, la talentueuse Melody Potter ! En face d'eux, nous retrouvons la dangereuse équipe de Pouffsouffle, menée par leur Capitaine et Poursuiveur Peter Ship, suivi de ses deux équipiers, Flynn Boyle, et Janet Dailey. Les deux Batteurs suivent : Sylvain Roche et Franck Martins. Leur Gardienne est Sandra Newman, et leur Attrapeur est le jeune Valentin Ford, qui joue ici son premier match officiel !

            Les deux équipes firent un tour de terrain sous les acclamations des élèves puis revinrent au centre du terrain. Alex et Peter se serrèrent la main, puis les membres de l'équipe allèrent se placer. Melody et Valentin prirent de la hauteur. Melody sourit à son adversaire, un jeune Deuxième Année.

- Bonne chance.

- A toi aussi.

            Neville libéra les Cognards et le Vif d'Or. Puis lança le Souafle. Katrine, rapide comme l'éclair s'en empara aussitôt et fonça vers les buts adverses, épaulée par Bella et Artémis.

- Sullivan fait une dangereuse percée vers les buts de Pouffsouffle, elle passe à Black, qui passe à Médicis qui. . . Non, le tir est bloqué par Newman qui lance à Ship ! Contre-attaque de Pouffsouffle ! Série de passes très rapides entre Ship, Boyle et Dailey. . . Aïe !! Elle se prend un Cognard, le Souafle est repris par Black qui repart, passe à Médicis, puis à Black, qui repasse à Sullivan. . . Elle tire et MAAAAARQUE !!! Gryffondor ouvre le score avec un tir superbe de Katrine Sullivan ! On retrouve ici son talent et sa vitesse légendaires !

            Kat fut félicitée par ses amis. La réaction de Pouffsouffle ne se fit pas attendre, mais Alex bloqua leur tir et passa le Souafle à Artémis, mais celle-ci reçut un Cognard ce qui lui fit perdre la balle. Sirius et Endymion s'indignèrent en même temps.

- Espèce de boucher ! hurla Endymion en bondissant.

- Roche !! Fais attentionà toi ! hurla Sirius.

            Harry dut calmer son parrain.

- Sirius, je t'en prie. . .

- Hé ! Il s'agit de ma fille je te signale !

- Contente-toi de commenter le match.

            Artémis passa devant la tribune des Professeurs.

- Tout va bien, Papa ! lança-t-elle.

            Bella lui fit une passe. Artémis fonça et marqua.

- Gryffondor mène 20-0 !! Bravo Artémis !!

            Harry secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui.

            Melody cherchait toujours le Vif d'Or, mais aucune trace de la petite balle dorée. Et puis, ce n'était pas plus mal, Alex voulait prendre des points d'avance, et les filles se débrouillaient bien. Pouffsouffle enchaînait attaques et contre-attaques, mais rien à faire. Alex ne laissait passer aucune balle. Ship, Boyle et Dailey commençaient à fatiguer. Bella venait à nouveau de marquer. Les élèves de Gryffondor hurlaient de joie, tout comme les Serpentards qui, depuis quelques années, encourageaient leurs rivaux. Les six années précédentes, Serpentard avait remporté la Coupe, toujours contre Gryffondor. Drake faisait enrager Melody à ce propos, mais jamais il n'avait gagné contre Harry. Mince consolation. Cette année, Melody était déterminée à battre son frère et son père. Ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

            Les hurlements de Gryffondor la sortirent de ses pensées. Bella venait de marque. Toujours aucune trace du Vif. Elle reporta son attention sur le match où les Pouffsouffles menaient une dangereuse percée. Roche lança un Cognard sur Alex qui l'évita, mais il ne vit pas arriver le Souafle. Pouffsouffle venait de marquer.

- Pouffsouffle se réveille enfin. Dailey vient de marquer, ce qui ramène le score à 30-10. Sullivan récupère la balle, passe précise pour Black, loin devant et. . . non, le tir est bloqué par Newman. Contre-attaque pour Pouffsouffle. Ah non, Gordon envoie un Cognard sur Boyle, le Souafle est récupéré par Médicis, longue passe à Black, qui passe à Sullivan, qui tire et. . . MAAAAARQUE ! Une nouvelle fois, Gryffondor marque, 40-10 !

            Melody sourit. Katrine était une excellente joueuse et sa rapidité et sa vitesse forçaient Artémis et Bella à constamment s'entraîner pour rester au même niveau. Ses tirs fulgurants étaient très difficiles à arrêter, voire impossibles. Gryffondor enchaînait attaque sur attaque. L'équipe menait à présent 90-20. Melody croisa le regard d'Alex. Elle comprit. Il fallait trouver le Vif. L'Attrapeur adverse n'avait pas plus de succès qu'elle. Elle passa le terrain au crible, et là, au pied des gradins de Gryffondor, elle vit un éclair doré. Aussitôt, elle lâcha toute la vitesse de sa Flèche de Lumière dans cette direction. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ford qui l'imitait. Elle accéléra encore. Le Vif d'Or s'éloigna à toute vitesse, et elle vira à droite, suivant tous les mouvements du Vif sans le lâcher. Ford se colla à elle. Il était plus petit qu'elle, mais la Flèche de Lumière était plus rapide. Elle le dépassa, accéléra encore. Le Vif remonta brusquement, et elle dut remonter en flèche et faire demi-tour pour le rattraper. Ford n'arrivait pas à la suivre. Melody n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du Vif. Elle tendit le bras. Mais le Vif s'acharnait à l'éviter. Elle accéléra encore et soudain, elle frôla du doigt les petites ailes. Elle se jeta en avant et saisit la balle dorée, avant de rattraper de sa main libre le manche de son balai, et se retrouva dans une position périlleuse. De sa main gauche, elle tenait le Vif, et de sa main droite, elle agrippait le manche de son balai, et tout ça suspendue à plus de 50 mètres d'altitude. Artémis lâcha le Souafle et alla l'aider.

- Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! hurla Sirius. Gryffondor remporte ce match 240-20 !

            Il y eut une ovation de joie desGryffondors et des Serpentards. Melody se posa sur l'herbe, et fut étreinte par tous ses équipiers, fous de joie.

            Drake se précipita sur sa sœur.

- Bravo soeurette.

- Tu as intérêt à gagner contre Serdaigle, Drake. Je veux te battre cette année.

            Ils rentrèrent tous au château où ils se retrouvèrent au Havre pour fêter cette première victoire. Sirius s'enquit de l'état de sa fille, mais elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien. Harry félicita sa fille. Melody attendait à présent le 23 décembre, date du match Serpentard-Serdaigle, juste avant les vacances de Noël.

            Ce fut lundi en cours de Potions que Drake, Melody, Nick et Alex se rendirent compte que Callista et Severus s'étaient encore disputés. Callista avait aidé Melody pour la potion, mais Severus le remarqua. Il enleva cinq points à Gryffondor, Callista lui avait jeté un regard furieux, ce qui avait coûté cinq points supplémentaires. Drake et Nick n'en revenaient pas. Severus n'avait jamais enlevé de points à Callista, hormis lors du retour d'Hermione. Même Melody semblait perplexe.

- Que se passe-t-il avec ton père ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

- Rien, soupira Callista. Il veut rétablir son autorité sur nous.

- Je vois. Il n'a pas encore digéré le coup du Bal. . .

- Potter, Rogue ! Vous vous acharnez toujours à discuter pendant mes cours. Potter, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

            Melody était incapable de répondre, tout comme Callista.

- 20 points en moins à Gryffondor, et une retenue pour ce soir. J'espère que cela vous incitera à rester silencieuses à l'avenir !

            Cette fois, tous les élèves restèrent bouche bée. Que le cours se termina, ils se précipitèrent tous dehors avec soulagement, et Callista passa devant le bureau de son père, sans même le regarder.

            Drake et Melody l'interrogèrent du regard.

- Il a annoncé que c'était la fin des privilèges pour moi. Le pire, c'est que je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé de ma vie !

- Vous reprenez donc une relation professeur-élève ? demanda Drake.

- Oui. Comme en première Année quand j'ignorais tout.

            Melody voyait qu'elle était triste.

- Vous devriez vraiment cesser de vous quereller tous les deux. Tu en souffres à chaque fois.

- Il n'est pas facile à vivre. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas que je bafoue sans arrêt son autorité, que je le défiais ouvertement. . . Et cette farce des Maraudeurs Juniors. . .

- C'est de ma faute, dit Melody. Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à mettre le déguisement.

            Callista secoua la tête.

- Non, j'ai ma part de responsabilité. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter, c'est tout.

- Et maintenant ?

- Il n'y a rien à faire de toute façon, à part attendre. Je vais à la Bibliothèque pour refaire l'essai sur les mandragores. Il ne tolère plus les dépassements.

            Drake et Melody gémirent.

- Quoi ? J'ai fait neuf parchemins ! s'exclama Drake.

- Et moi 8 !

- Moi aussi, dit Callista. Il faut résumer au maximum. C'est le seul moyen.

            La semaine fut aussi infernale pour les Maraudeurs Juniors. Severus bombardait Artémis et Kat de questions et enlevait impitoyablement des points sans se soucier des soupirs qu'il entendait. De leur côté, Endymion et Yoann ne s'en sortaient pas mieux car le moindre regard trop appuyé ou un mot de trop et c'était la retenue. En une semaine, les deux garçons avaient déjà essuyé trois retenues et une cinquantaine de points en moins à Serpentard.

            Vendredi soir, ils se retrouvaient tous au Havre. Artémis se plaignait.

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû écouter Papa et le Professeur Lupin ! Rogue est pire que jamais !

            Kat approuva en silence. Meagan sourit.

- La soirée à Halloween a tout déclenché. Pour l'instant, il s'en prend à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Tant qu'il laisse Serdaigle tranquille. . .

- Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle sont neutres, rétorqua Melody. Mais Rogue s'en prend même à Callista.

            Harry et Hermione pénétrèrent au Havre. Ils étaient au courant du comportement de Severus, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Hermione était surtout désolée pour Callista, car elle savait que sa fille adorait son père, mais pour l'instant leurs relations restaient tendues. Drake et Melody levèrent les yeux sur leur père.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Non. Mais honnêtement, je préfère ne pas le provoquer. Il vaut mieux le laisser se calmer.

- Il est devenu très irritable, continua Hermione. Comme au temps, où nous étions ses étudiants.

            Callista soupira.

- Combien de temps cela durera ?

- Je l'ignore, Callista, répondit Harry.

            Elle baissa la tête.

- Il me déteste. La situation est désespérée.

- Cela fait plus d'une semaine que ça dure, dit Hermione. Je vais aller le voir, et. . .

- Non. Il vaut mieux le laisser se calmer tout seul. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

            Hermione sourit doucement.

- Tu le connais bien.

- J'ai appris à le connaître.

- Il t'aime. Il reviendra à de meilleurs sentiments.

            Callista regardait son père disserter sur les plumes de phénix combinées à l'écorce de bouleau, sans l'écouter. A côté d'elle, Melody prenait des notes, concentrée. Elle posa son menton dans ses mains et reprit son observation. Severus manipulait les ingrédients délicatement, tout en énumérant leurs propriétés.

- Rogue ! cria-t-il soudain.

            Elle sursauta.

- Votre rêverie était sûrement plus intéressante que mon cours.

- Non, professeur. . . bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne. . . rêvais pas.

- Alors dans ce cas, vous serez sûrement capable de me répéter ce que je disais à l'instant.

            Callista resta muette. Si elle lui avouait qu'elle pensait à lui, il allait se mettre à crier. D'un autre côté, elle était incapable de répéter ce qu'il avait dit. Severus esquissa un sourire mauvais devant son silence.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Quinze points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous serez en retenue ce soir. Vous aurez ainsi tout le loisir de retourner à votre rêverie.

            Il se détourna et reprit son cours, indifférent à la tristesse qui s'affichait sur le visage de sa fille. Melody, Nick et Drake la regardèrent. Elle refoula les larmes et haussa les épaules. Elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur le cours.

            Tous les adultes furent consternés de voir comment Severus traitait sa fille. Melody s'était empressée d'aller trouver son père et Hermione à la sortie du cours pour leur raconter l'incident. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Callista dans cet état. Mais Callista refusa net que Harry s'en mêle.

- C'est moi la fautive. J'assume. Je ferai cette retenue. De toute façon, il me donnera sûrement du ménage à faire, ou des lignes à recopier. Je t'en prie, Harry, ne t'en mêle pas.

- Comme tu voudras Callista. Mais s'il dépasse les bornes, tu sais où me trouver.

            Callista hocha la tête, et s'apprêta à rejoindre les cachots pour sa retenue.

            Elle frappa et entra. Severus était assis à son bureau, en train de noter des parchemins. Sans doute les essais sur les mandragores. Sur une table, elle vit cinq bocaux remplis de substances non identifiables ainsi que du parchemin et un encrier avec une plume. Severus ne releva pas la tête.

- Asseyez-vous. Identifiez les différentes substances, la potion qui va avec, et les différentes propriétés.

- Oui professeur.

            Elle obéit et fixa les bocaux. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu ces ingrédients. Elle ouvrit un bocal, mais l'odeur pestilentielle qui l'assaillit la persuada de le refermer aussitôt, en grimaçant de dégoût. Ce qui ne l'aida pas à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle s'empara d'un autre bocal, mais la masse gluante et visqueuse qui s'y trouvait la dissuada d'y toucher. Elle soupira de découragement et observa son père. Il corrigeait toujours ses copies, sans se soucier d'elle. L'aimait-il toujours, ou l'avait-il rayée de son existence, comme 17 ans auparavant ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains.

- Professeur. . . Papa. . .

            Severus leva les yeux, surpris, et vit sa fille l'observer intensément, de la tristesse dans les yeux.

- Que voulez-vous Miss Rogue ? Trouvez-vous cette tâche trop difficile ?

            Elle étouffa un sanglot en entendant cette voix dure et froide.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je peux me considérer comme définitivement orpheline ? Quand Maman partira, je me retrouverai seule au monde, c'est ça ? J'assume entièrement mes fautes, mais dis-moi une fois pour toutes que tu me détestes !

            Elle s'était levée, et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

- Tu as raison, je te déteste. . .

            Callista sentit la terre s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Elle pâlit fortement.

- Parfait, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je te déteste pour avoir pu penser cela une seule seconde.

            Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je t'aime profondément Callista. Comment pourrais-je te détester ? Seulement, il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas dépasser les limites. Bon sang, tu es ma fille que j'aime plus que tout au monde !

            Callista hésita un moment, mais finit par se jeter dans les bras de son père.

- Je suis désolée ! Je te promets de ne plus jamais te défier, et d'empêcher quiconque de te nuire !

- Je ne te demande pas tant. Contente-toi d'être ma fille adorée, cela suffira. Et profites-en pour rester sage.

            Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je t'aime Papa.

            Voilà !! J'espère que vous avez aimé la petite réconciliation !! Je sais d'expérience que cette scène va en émouvoir plus d'une !! Enfin, tant mieux si j'arrive à toucher le cœur de certains lectrices et lecteurs !! Prochain chapitre, un peu d'action : **Noël et tout ce qui s'ensuit** !!****


	11. Noël et tout ce qui s'ensuit

            Hello everybody !! Me revoilà en pleine forme pour un nouveau chapitre !! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !! Moi pour la première fois depuis septembre, j'ai eu une semaine calme et j'ai même pu continuer ma fic à l'écrit et aborder un moment clé !!!

            J'ai atteint les 200 reviews enfin !! Merci à vous tous !!

Bon, assez de bla-bla, je vous laisse lire en paix !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

            **Chapitre 11 : Noël et tout ce qui s'ensuit**

            Marcus sirotait un verre de vin rouge, dans les appartements d'Amanda.

- J'avoue que je ne vous comprends pas, Amanda.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Marcus ?

- De Voldemort. Vous l'avez toujours considéré comme un bouffon, alors pourquoi le ramener ?

- J'ai fait des recherches. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Voldemort est l'Héritier spirituel de Serpentard.

- Vous plaisantez !!

- Certainement pas. Potter est l'Héritier de Gryffondor, et Voldemort, celui de Serpentard. Ils étaient destinés à s'affronter, et Potter, à le vaincre. J'ai bien l'intention de réécrire l'Histoire, et une fois que Voldemort réussira à tuer Potter, je me débarrasse de ce bouffon pour réaliser mes plans.

- Pensez-vous que Voldemort arrivera à bout de Potter ? C'est un Sorcier-Mage.

- Je n'ai aucune crainte à ce sujet. Voldemort ne le montre pas, mais il enrage de voir que Potter a réussi là où il a échoué. Il va reprendre ses efforts pour le surpasser.

- Et les sœurs Schell ?

- Victoria est rusée, elle peut nous aider. Quant à Viviane. . . c'est la seule que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Marcus, tenez-là à l'œil.

- A vos ordres. Quels sont vos projets dans l'immédiat ?

- Noël approche. Nos ennemis seront moins prudents.

- Une occasion inespérée pour nous, sourit Marcus.

            Ils trinquèrent en riant ensemble.

            Meagan déjeunait tranquillement, alors que ses condisciples étaient agités et nerveux. Callista et Melody s'arrêtèrent à son niveau.

- Bonne chance à ton équipe, Meagan, dit Melody.

- Merci, mais tu crois vraiment que Serdaigle a une chance contre Serpentard ? J'ai l'intention de faire de mon mieux, mais il y a quand même Drake, Brian, Yoann et Endymion en face de moi !

- Allons, Yoann et Endymion seront incapables de te foncer dessus pour avoir le Souafle !

- Rien de moins sûr. Mais ils n'auront pas de cadeaux.

            Dylan Smith, capitaine de Serdaigle se leva. Meagan se leva également.

- Allons-y ! A tout à l'heure !

            Meagan s'arrêta à la table des Serpentards pour échanger quelques mots à ses frères, Drake et Brian, puis les quitta en riant.

            On était samedi, premier jour des vacances de Noël, mais également match Serpentard-Serdaigle.

            Melody proposa à Callista d'aller s'installer. Elle accepta.

- Quel froid ! s'exclama Melody.

- Heureusement qu'il ne pleut pas, fit remarquer Callista.

- C'est clair, c'est désagréable de jouer sous la pluie.

            Sirius, comme à son habitude, commentait le match, et Neville l'arbitrait. Les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain.

- C'est fou, je ne sais pas qui encourager, murmura Melody.

- Je serai contente quel que soit le vainqueur, dit Artémis à côté d'elle. N'empêche que ça me plairait que Serpentard gagne. Affronter Endymion et le battre à plates coutures. . .

- Toi et Endymion ! rit Callista. Etes-vous déjà en couple, ou pas encore ?

- Ça ne saurait tarder, répondit Kat à sa place. Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, au point de nous oublier Yoann et moi. A croire que les Maraudeurs Juniors se résument à deux membres !

- Au fait, que deviennent les Maraudeurs Juniors ? demanda Melody.

- Calme plat ! répondit Artémis. Nous n'osons plus rien faire depuis Halloween, depuis que Rogue nous est tombé dessus !

            Elles éclatèrent de rire. Sirius commença par la présentation des joueurs.

- Et voici l'équipe de Serdaigle menée par Dylan Smith, Attrapeur ! A ses côtés, nous retrouvons Jack Pearl et Andy Brown, Batteurs, et leur Gardien, Guillaume Tremayne ! Et applaudissez bien fort la nouvelle Poursuiveuse Meagan Potter au Poste de Poursuiveuse, au même titre que Daniela Parker et Wilfried Siegler !! La jeune Potter va aujourd'hui faire ses preuves contre ses frères et montrer si elle est à la hauteur de la réputation de sa famille.

            Meagan n'apprécia pas le dernier commentaire de Sirius, mais n'en montra rien. Elle lui montrerait de quoi elle était capable, même si son équipe était vouée à l'échec.

- Et voici les brillants Serpentards, invaincus à ce jour, menés par leur Capitaine et Attrapeur Drake Potter, entouré des trois Poursuiveurs, Yoann Hunter, Nick Adams et Endymion Malefoy. Au poste de Batteurs, nous retrouvons Brian Potter et Dean Riley, et Johanna Webster en tant que Gardienne !

            Dylan et Drake se serrèrent la main, et les membres se placèrent. Les balles furent libérées. Meagan s'empara immédiatement du Souafle et mena l'attaque. Face à Serpentard, une seule stratégie : gagner en fonction des Points !

- Potter part tout de suite à l'attaque ! Elle slalome aisément entre ses adversaires, passe à Siegler, qui passe à Parker, retour à Potter qui tire et. . . oui !! Elle marque ! 10-0 en faveur de Serdaigle ! Quelle attaque fulgurante des Serdaigles, les Serpentards sont restés cloués sur place !

            Ceux-là n'en revenaient pas, surtout Brian et Drake. Leur jeune sœur recelait des talents cachés. Meagan leur sourit malicieusement.

- Réveillez-vous les gars, où sinon nous gagnons le match !

            Drake se tourna vers Nick, Endymion et Yoann.

- OK, vous trois, activez-vous !

- Compris !

            Callista, Melody, Kat et Artémis en restèrent bouche bée.

- Meagan est redoutable ! s'écria Melody.

            Le match reprit. Yoann s'empara du Souafle, passa à Nick, mais il trouva Meagan sur sa route. Il sourit, l'évita habilement sans la toucher et passa à Endymion. Mais celui-ci se prit un Cognard qui lui fit perdre le Souafle, repris par Daniela qui repartit en sens inverse. Meagan fonça en avant, et réceptionna la passe de son équipière. Elle tira, mais Johanna bloqua son tir.

- Zut !

- Yoann ! A toi ! cria Johanna en se débarrassant de la balle rouge.

            Meagan fit demi-tour et rattrapa vite Yoann. Celui-ci fut déconcentrée, perdit la balle, reprise par Meagan qui passa tout de suite à Wilfried. Elle lui sourit.

- Merci ! fit-elle, moqueuse.

- Yoann ! interpella Drake. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être galant avec ma sœur. Elle est plus dangereuse que je ne le pensais !

            Pendant ce temps, Meagan marquait de nouveau, Serdaigle menait 20-0 ! Endymion et Nick se décidèrent à réagir.

- Malefoy et Adams récupèrent le Souafle et foncent vers les buts de Serdaigle avec des passes très rapides, ce qui désoriente Guillaume Tremayne, qui laisse passer le tir ! Serpentard remonte le score. Siegler s'énerve. Il repart en contre-attaque, épaulé par Potter et Parker. Aïe ! Un Cognard lui fait perdre la balle, reprise par Parker, qui évite de justesse un autre Cognard, elle passe à Potter qui file vers les buts adverses.

            Dean lui lança un Cognard, Meagan ne le vit pas arriver derrière elle, mais Brian s'élança et dévia la balle meurtrière.

- Pas sur ma sœur, imbécile !

- Merci Brian, dit Meagan en s'arrêtant.

            Par fair-play, elle passa le Souafle à Yoann. Ce qui lui valut les regards consternés de ses équipiers.

- Brian m'a sauvée d'un Cognard, c'est un juste retour des choses.

- Ce que vient de faire Potter est d'un fair-play jamais vu ! exulta Sirius. Ce qui donne à Serpentard l'occasion d'égaliser !

            Harry était fier de Meagan. Elle possédait le caractère de Molly Weasley en tous points, ne supportant pas l'injustice. Il vit, amusé, Brian s'en prendre violemment à Dean Riley.

- Tu lances les Cognards où tu veux, mais sur Meagan, compris ?

- Tu veux perdre le match ? Ta sœur est plus dangereuse que les deux autres réunis !

- Dans ce cas-là, va dire à Nick, Endymion et Yoann de se réveiller !

            Drake se mit à leur niveau.

- Brian n'a pas tort. N'envoie pas de Cognards sur ma sœur. Nous pouvons l'empêcher d'agir par d'autres moyens.

            Meagan était consciente du trouble qu'elle semait dans l'équipe de ses frères, et elle ent était plutôt fière ! Melody avait raison en fin de compte ! Yoann évitait tout contact avec elle, et Nick et Endymion ne lui fonçaient pas dedans pour récupérer le Souafle, comme à leur habitude ! Elle vit Daniela lui faire une passe. . . interceptée par Yoann.

- Hunter reprend la balle. Contre-attaque des Serpentards. . .

            Drake scrutait le terrain, mais rien en vue. Et ce match ne se passait pas du tout comme prévu ! Meagan était beaucoup plus douée que prévu, et Serdaigle avait une bonne équipe en général. Si en plus, Yoann s'amusait à lui céder le passage avec un sourire béat. . . Il sourit, amusé. Yoann en pinçait pour sa sœur, et il aurait parié que le sentiment était réciproque. Le problème, c'était que Meagan était très secrète, et il était difficile de deviner ses sentiments.

- Tu rêves Drake ? lança cette dernière en passant devant lui, le Souafle sous le bras.

            Il se secoua et observa l'Attrapeur adverse. Dylan Smith était très concentré et ne s'intéressait pas aux problèmes de son équipe. Tu parles d'un bon capitaine ! songea-t-il ironique. Soudain, Smith plongea, une fraction de seconde avant que Drake ne repère le Vif et plongea à son tour. Drake le rattrapa aisément, et tous deux volèrent derrière le Vif qui accéléra sa vitesse et remonta en piqué, les obligeant à tirer sur les manches des balais pour suivre. Pendant ce temps, le match continuait et Serdaigle menait 40 à 20. Meagan savait que la partie était perdue d'avance quand elle vit Drake accélérer brusquement, avant de cueillir la balle dorée juste sout le nez de Dylan.

- Et Serpentard remporte le match 170 à 40 !! Félicitons aussi Serdaigle qui s'est bien défendue grâce à la présence de Meagan Potter !

            Meagan sourit et vola vers son frère et l'embrassa fougueusement sur la joue.

- Bravo Drake ! Tu méritais de gagner.

- Toi aussi ! Tu as des talents cachés ma petite Meagan.

            Elle fut étreinte par Brian, Nick, Endymion et Yoann qui déposa un baiser sur son front. Tous les élèves acclamaient surtout Meagan, qui avait fait preuve d'un véritable esprit sportif.

            Jusqu'au 25 décembre, tout Poudlard ne parla que du match et Meagan fut félicitée à plusieurs reprises. Même Harry ne tarit pas d'éloges sur elle, ce qui lui fit particulièrement plaisir. Le soir de Noël, tout le monde fit un effort pour s'habiller et se montrer présentable pour le bal prévu dans la Grande Salle. Meagan et Sarah se rendirent dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor où Melody et Kat jouaient les coiffeuses pour Artémis et Callista. Melody fredonnaient gaiement un chant de Noël, mais salua tout de même Meagan et Sarah.

- Salut vous deux !

- Bonsoir ! répondit Sarah.

            Meagan ne portait qu'une simple robe de sorcier vert foncé. Melody fronça les sourcils.

- Meagan, tu n'as pas d'autre robe ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben. . .

- C'est celle que Maman m'a offerte.

- Ça va, je n'insiste pas. Allez, viens ici que je te coiffe.

            Meagan sourit et s'installa face à sa sœur. Callista se leva.

- Tu es très belle, dit Katrine.

- Merci.

            Callista avait une longue robe noire avec des manches longues, moulant le buste, mais s'évasant vers le bas. Melody lui avait tressé les cheveux en une longue tresse africaine. Elle avait également mis un fin trait de crayon noir et du mascara pour tout maquillage.

- Tu es prête pour ton récital ? demanda Callista à Melody.

            Celle-ci fit la moue.

- A peu près. Tu sais, ce n'est pas évident de répéter quand ta partenaire est loin de toi. De plus, Kylie est un vrai prodige. Ça me complexe !

- Tu es une virtuose toi-même ! protesta Meagan.

            Melody était franchement sceptique. Elle avait déjà entendu sa sœur jouer, et étant musicienne elle-même, elle savait que Kylie serait mieux au Conservatoire plutôt que dans une école de sorcellerie. Mais c'était à elle de décider. Elle secoua sa tête, menaçant de faire lâcher le chignon sur sa nuque. Machinalement, elle lissa sa robe bleu nuit, qui arrivait aux genoux avec de la dentelle blanche sur le col et aux manches.

            Sarah mit la dernière touche à son maquillage discret et se leva.

- Drake va fondre en te voyant, dit Melody.

- Merci, sourit Sarah.

            Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombaient souplement sur ses épaules nues. Son corps était moulé dans un étroit fourreau de velours mauve. Ses yeux étaient maquillés de la même nuance, et ses lèvres recouvertes d'une fine couche de gloss rose.

            La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain et une minuscule silhouette traversa la chambre pour atterrir dans les bras de Melody qui éclata de rire.

- Bonjour mon petit Hélios !

- Melody !! Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Lista !! cria Hélios en tendant les bras vers Callista.

            Celle-ci le prit et l'embrassa.

- Bonjour Hélios.

            Hélios était le petit dernier de la famille Potter et était adoré par ses frères et sœurs. Callista le posa et il trotta vers Meagan. Ginny entra, précédée des jumelles Cléa et Cérès, suivie par Kylie, son étui à violon dans la main.

- Bonsoir Maman, saluèrent Melody et Meagan.

- Salut Ginny, dirent Kat, Artémis et Callista.

- Bonsoir les filles !

            Ginny les examina puis hocha la tête.

- Vous êtes magnifiques !

- Merci !

            Melody regarda Kylie.

- Tu es prête ?

- Et toi ?

- Je connais le morceau sur le bout des doigts !

- Tant mieux !

- Allons-y, dit Artémis, c'est l'heure.

-Artémis, tu es impatiente de retrouver Endymion ?

            Celle-ci rougit, ce qui contrasta avec sa robe rouge sombre. Mais elle finit par sourire.

- Si on veut !

            Elles descendirent toutes, Ginny tenant Hélios par la main. Les garçons les attendaient dans la Salle Commune. Drake et Brian saluèrent leur mère, leurs sœurs et leur petit frère. Melody était engagée avec Kylie dans une conversation sur le récital, si bien que Nick dut venir l'enlacer par la taille pour qu'elle s'interrompe et lui accorde un sourire radieux. Drake, Alex et Endymion complimentèrent Sarah, Callista et Artémis, et Yoann se contenta de sourire gauchement à Meagan. Sirius pénétra dans la Salle.

- Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que nos deux virtuoses !

- Nous arrivons, informa Kylie.

            Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle. La scène était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais on put discerner deux silhouettes s'avancer. Harry les annonça.

- Ce soir, deux musiciennes exceptionnelles ont tenu à nous offrir un récital composé de leurs propres mains. Je vous prie d'accueillir Melody et Kylie Potter.

            La lumière les éclaira. Kylie leva son archet et commença l'intro en solo. Puis peu à peu, le piano prit le relais pour enchaîner sur un duo enchanteur qui reprenait du classique moldu et des musiques contemporaines. Tout le monde se laissa charmer par le talent des deux sœurs. Tous connaissaient déjà le talent de Melody, mais ils découvrirent ce soir-là le génie de sa jeune sœur Kylie. Quand la musique s'arrêta, la Salle explosa en applaudissements et en bravos. Elles sourirent et saluèrent le public.

            Plus tard, Melody fut félicitée par tous ses amis, et Nick dut l'inviter à danser pour pouvoir rester seul avec elle.

- Tu joues bien.

- Merci Nick.

            Il la regarda. Elle lui rendit son regard et lui sourit.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

- Tu es beaucoup mieux les cheveux lâchés.

            Et sans prévenir, il ôta l'épingle qui tenait ses cheveux en place.

- Hé ! protesta-t-elle en riant.

            Nick réarrangea les boucles rousses autour du visage de Melody.

- C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

- C'était bien la peine que je passe une heure à me coiffer pour te plaire si tu défais tout à la première occasion !

- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu montes sur tes grands chevaux ?

- Adorable, moi ?

            Il sourit, puis impulsivement, l'embrassa, serrant Melody contre lui. Melody attendait ce baiser. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis que Nick habitait chez eux, et bien plus depuis Halloween. Mais ce baiser était le premier qu'ils échangeaient. Les lèvres douces de Nick contre les siennes la bouleversaient. Elle était tombée peu à peu amoureuse de lui, malgré les premières tensions. Avec un soupir, elle posa sa main sur sa nuque, tandis qu'il approfondissait son baiser. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent, Nick s'aperçut qu'ils étaient observés. Callista, Alex, Drake, Sarah, Brian, Meagan, Yoann, Endymion, Artémis et Katrine les regardaient avec un grand sourire.

- Enfin, vous vous êtes décidés, déclara Kat avec un soupir.

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour vous décider ! renchérit Artémis.

            Melody rougit.

- Notre histoire ne concerne que nous, répliqua Nick. Viens Melody.

            Il l'entraîna hors de la Salle, sous les regards moqueurs de ses amis.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dehors. Il fait trop chaud ici.

- Mais il fait froid dehors ! Tu sais que je suis frileuse !

- Je te réchaufferai.

            L'air était glacial, mais Melody, blottie contre Nick, ne sentait pas le froid.

- Joyeux Noël, souffla Nick à son oreille.

- A toi aussi. Nick. . .

- Mmm ?

- Tu m'as embrassée. . . Je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi, mais. . . je ne suis pas encore très sûre. 

- Oh, moi, je suis sûr de mes sentiments. Je t'aime Melody, et ce depuis. . . depuis que tu m'as pardonné à contrecoeur il y a six ans.

- Tu avais sauvé la vie de Drago. Et tu demandais notre protection. Nos pères, Harry, Severus et Drago t'avaient pardonné, mais tu avais été odieux avec Callista, Drake et moi.

- Je m'en souviens, et je le regrette énormément. Si tu savais combien. . .

- Chut. C'est oublié.

            Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un rire sinistre retentit, les faisant sursauter.

- Comme c'est touchant ! Potter et Adams !

            Drake et Callista dansaient ensemble.

- Franchement ! Nick et Melody ! J'en reviens pas ! s'écriait Drake.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien vu ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Depuis notre Sixième Année, notre chère Melody et Nick n'arrêtent pas de se lancer des regards doux.

- Le problème, c'est qu'en Première Année, on ne pouvait pas le supporter !

- C'était en Première Année. Ils s'entendent à merveille, et font un couple assorti. Laisse-les en paix !

- Si Nick rend Melody malheureuse, il aura affaire à moi.

- Et si tu laissais Harry s'occuper de ça ? Et puis Nick n'est pas fou. Il habite chez vous, donc il ne se risquera pas à mettre tous les Potter contre lui. Non, à mon avis, il a bien réfléchi avant de se décider à courtiser Melody.

- Toi et tes visions romantiques ! Je te rends à Alex, et je retourne avec Sarah !

- Je te fatigue c'est ça ?

- Exactement !

            Alex était en train de danser avec Katrine, aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers ses parents, Severus et Hermione qui discutaient dans un coin.

- Coucou vous deux ! Vous ne dansez pas ? Maman, Papa est un excellent danseur !

- Je sais, merci ! rit Hermione. Nous discutions du Club de Magie Etrangère.

- Oh là là ! C'est Noël ! Arrêtez de penser aux cours ! Papa, viens danser avec moi !

            Sans laisser le temps à Severus de dire un mot, elle entraîna son père par la main, mais tous deux se figèrent en même temps. Hermione les rejoignit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus.

- Un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Callista.

            A l'autre bout de la Salle, Harry et Drago froncèrent les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Diana.

- Où sont Melody et Nick ? demanda Harry.

- Ils ont quitté la Salle.

            Lara s'avança vers eux, l'air paniqué.

- Ils sont à l'extérieur. Avec la Destructrice en prime.

            Aussitôt, tous se ruèrent à l'extérieur.

            Melody et Nick se défendaient en même temps contre les Corbeaux et les Sorciers Noirs. Marcus se décida à intervenir pour tuer son fils, mais un Stupéfix le rata de peu et le dissuada d'avancer. Les renforts étaient arrivés. Melody et Nick soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils étaient dos à dos, chacun protégeant les arrières de l'autre.

- Tout va bien, Papa est là, murmura Melody.

- Heureusement. . .

            Harry s'avança, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Vous vous en prenez à des adolescents, Amanda ! Tom a déteint sur vous ! Lui s'en prend à des bébés de un an !

- Tu peux parler Potter ! répliqua Voldemort. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as renvoyé ce sort ?

- Oh, tu admets ton infériorité face à un bébé ? ironisa Harry.

            Drago et Severus s'avancèrent à ses côtés.

- C'est Noël aujourd'hui, dit Drago, alors partez, nous ne voulons pas combattre ce soir.

- Non Drago, intervint Lara. Nous devons les renvoyer d'où ils viennent.

- Pas ce soir.

            Les deux groupes se toisaient, la haine vibrant entre eux. Hermione remarqua que Viviane manquait à l'appel. Où était-elle ? Nick et Melody reculèrent lentement vers les Sorciers-Mages. L'occasion était trop belle pour la Destructrice. Elle fit un geste de la main et les Corbeaux attaquèrent le jeune couple.

            Harry et Severus réagirent au quart de tour, assistés de Lara et Eléa. Ils attaquèrent les Corbeaux, mais la Destructrice, Marcus et les Sorciers Noirs se mirent de la partie. Le combat s'engagea. Marcus attaqua tout de suite Nick, mais Drago prit sa défense. Voldemort prit Harry et Severus pour cible et Victoria visa Hermione, qui se défendit, aidée d'Alix et Alwyn. La Destructrice observa Lara, Eléa et Callista qui tentaient de venir en aide à la jeune Potter, aux prises avec les Corbeaux. Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Elle s'avança calmement vers le petit groupe. Les Corbeaux redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle leva la main, et trois rayons lumineux frappèrent Callista, Lara et Eléa. Elle saisit Melody par les cheveux et la tira à elle. Melody cria de douleur. Le combat avait cessé, et Adrian, Ténébrus et Alex coururent vers Lara, Eléa et Callista à terre.

- Lâche ma fille tout de suite, Amanda, ordonna Harry, la voix vibrant de colère.

- Sinon quoi ? se moqua la Destructrice. Ta charmante fille fait un otage parfait. N'est-ce pas jeune fille ?

            Melody se contenta de la fixer.

- Va te faire voir, Sorcière !

            La Destructrice tira un peu plus sur les cheveux.

- Tu vas apprendre le respect avec moi !

- Lâche-là ! cria Nick.

- Jamais ! répliqua Marcus. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'opposer à nous, Nick.

- Maudite sois-tu Amanda ! lança Harry.

- Allons-nous en ! ordonna la Destructrice.

- Nick ! appela Melody, maintenant terrifiée.

- Melody !

- Nick !!

            Ils transplanèrent tous, devant les regards consternés et impuissants.

Je sais, je sais, vous me détestez !!! Décidément, je n'en finis pas avec mes manies de finir mes chapitres comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Que voulez-vous, j'adore ça et en plus je vous fais enrager !!

Prochain chapitre : **Les décisions prises**. Un chap un peu court, mais assez intéressant !! A samedi prochain !!

**Réponses aux revieweurs : **

**Manou** : ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus de tes nouvelles !! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne t'en veux pas va !! Moi aussi je suis extrêmement occupée !! J'espère que tout va bien dans ta vie, et que ma fic te plaît toujours autant !!

**Lliv** : je suppose que tu as bien aimé ce chapitre : de l'amour, de l'action et du Quidditch !! Ouais, bon, Melody s'est fait enlever, mais tout va s'arranger crois-moi !! Pour Double menace, tu n'as qu'à aller lire le chapitre !!

**Sanou** : le chap 10 t'a choqué ? C'était le but recherché je te signale !!! Enfin, tout va un peu mieux avec Noel, malgré l'enlèvement !!!

**Kyarah** : t'as tout compris très chère !!! Bisous !!

**Chibi Mione** : ravie de voir que tu sors des rangs des lecteurs silencieux !! Oui, je suis fan de Sailor Moon !!! Mais les prénoms que tu vois sont aussi inspirés de la mythologie grecque, romaine, et égyptienne, et un peu de toutes les mythologies en fait !! Tu n'ignores pas que la créatrice de SM s'est beaucoup inspirée de la mythologie grecque pour ses personnages, comme la princesse de la Lune qui tombe amoureuse du Terrien… Tu vois de quoi je parle !! Bon, surtout n'arrête pas de mettre des reviews, ça fait super plaisir !!

**Lunenoire** : ils peuvent quand même pas passer leur temps à s'entretuer non ?

**Emilia Potter** : merci !!

**Magnolia** : je sais moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire la fin !! J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux en pensant à cette scène… * regarde-là cette névrosée qui pleure sur sa propre histoire * Bref, Callista a de la chance de l'avoir pour père c'est vrai, et si tu lis mon autre fic, Double menace, moi je forme carrément un couple avec lui !!!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : cette réplique de Severus a quand même fait réagir des lecteurs !!! L'une de mes lectrices a failli faire un arrêt de cœur !! Merci !!

**Harriette Potter** : quoi ? Je vais pas faire éterniser des choses plus que nécessaire !! Surtout quand je sais ce qui va se passer par la suite !!

**Kyzara** : merci !!

**Ryan** : mais t'es morbide ou quoi ? T'en fais pas, tu en auras vers la fin, j'ai prévu quelques scènes particulièrement horribles, d'ailleurs, je suis en train de me demander si je vais pas changer le rating à ce moment là !!

**Cassidy 92** : allons une semaine c'est pas si long !! De toute manière, le samedi est le seul jour où je peux publier, et avec les réponses aux reviews, même si j'ai pas trop le temps !! Severus a toujours été sadique, même si avec sa fille, il s'est un peu radouci !!

**Sungirl** : merci !!

**Paradise 1** : tu as pleuré ? Tu es drôlement sensible dis-moi !!! Mais c'est une qualité pas un défaut !! Je t'adore !!

**Amy Evans** : merci pour le compliment !! Ouh là là !! L'école ça remonte à loin !!! Je suis à la fac maintenant, et si tu ne le sais pas, j'ai 23 ans !!! Je ne fais plus de compositions écrites, mais des dissertations qui me donnent un peu plus de mal, crois-moi !! Mais quand j'étais à l'école, oui, je me débrouillais pas mal en écrit !! D'ailleurs, être écrivain a toujours été mon rêve, même s'il ne se réalisera sans doute jamais !!! Merci et bisous !!

**Cirisse** : j'ai dit que la scène risquait d'être un peu émouvante, mais si t'as pas pleuré, tant pis !!! Bisous !!

**Sailor Digitale** : Sevie fait quand même quelques efforts, tu trouves pas ?

**Watery 136** : oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a des moments plus intenses dans ma fic !! D'ailleurs, cette partie, vers la fin va s'avérer assez forte aussi je pense !!! Merci !!


	12. Les décisions prises

            Bonjour tout le monde !!! Comment allez-vous tous ? Bien j'espère !! Et voilà le chap 12 !!

            **Petite information** : ma fic Double Menace est mise en rating R !

            Deux d'entre vous ont remarqué que j'avais uploadé le précédent chap un vendredi soir : eh bien dans la limite du possible, quand je pourrais, je le ferais le vendredi, mais sinon, en règle générale, c'est le samedi !! Il semblerait pourtant que ce chap-ci arrive aussi un vendredi soir !! Quelle chance pour vous !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

            Bonne lecture !!

            **Chapitre 12 : Les décisions prises**

            Harry se trouvait dans son bureau, entouré de Ginny, Drago, Severus et Hermione. Il frappa du poing sur son bureau.

- Si elle lui fait du mal, je la mets en pièces.

- Elle ne se risquera pas à la tuer, dit Drago. Melody est un otage précieux.

- Mais pourquoi elle ? demanda Ginny.

- Parce qu'elle touche aussi Nick Adams, comprit Severus.

- Nick a trahi son père, dit Hermione. Si elle avait enlevé quelqu'un d'autre, Nick n'aurait pas été aussi affecté. Alors que Melody. . . De toute manière, nous ne pouvons rien faire ce soir.

- La prochaine fois que je vois Amanda Stevenson devant moi, je la tue ! jura Harry.

- Encore faut-il que tu y arrives, objecta Severus. Elle a retrouvé ses capacités.

- Et elle semble plus forte qu'avant, ajouta Drago. Mais nous avons nos alliés. Ne t'en fais donc pas Harry. Nous retrouverons Melody en pleine forme.

- Allons donc nous reposer, suggéra Hermione. Toi et Ginny êtes épuisés.

- Je ne pourrais pas me reposer tant que Melody sera entre leurs griffes, murmura Ginny.

            Hermione s'avança vers elle.

- Aie confiance. Nous la délivrerons.

            Harry et Ginny restèrent seuls. Ginny s'effondra dans un fauteuil et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Harry vint l'enlacer.

- Je suis inquiète ! Ma petite fille, seule dans un repaire de Sorciers Noirs ! Que vont-ils lui faire ?

- Je suis aussi inquiet que toi. Je réalise à quel point mes parents ont dû avoir peur pour moi le soir où Voldemort les a retrouvés. . .

- Oh Harry. . . Melody n'est pas préparée à toute cette violence. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser suivre cet entraînement pour développer sa puissance.

- Tu as tort. Elle est destinée à devenir elle aussi Sorcière-Mage. En la bridant, tu l'aurais rendue malheureuse, parce qu'elle aurait assisté aux progrès de Drake et Callista. Et elle est plus résistante actuellement aux Doloris.

            Ginny tressaillit.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je veux dire qu'il est sûr qu'elle va recevoir des Doloris. Je n'aime pas cette idée, mais elle est malheureusement vraie. Je crains qu'elle nous revienne. . .

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Ecoute, je te promets de faire mon possible pour retrouver notre fille.

- Je te fais confiance Harry.

            Nick fixait le feu, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. La Destructrice avait fait ça, non seulement pour atteindre le Professeur Potter, mais lui aussi. Il était prêt à jurer qu'elle serait maltraitée par son père, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Melody, juste avant de disparaître, l'avait appelé. Pas son père, mais lui. Son père le voulait, soit mort, soit dans les rangs de Destruction. Nick releva la tête. Oui, il existait un moyen pour sauver Melody. Dangereux, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il fallait tenter le coup, et surtout, mettre le Professeur Potter, et seulement lui, au courant. . .

            Callista s'était remise de ses blessures assez rapidement grâce à Diana et Eléa. Elle était dans sa Salle Commune, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées allaient vers Melody. Comment allait-elle ? Etait-elle bien traitée ? Callista en doutait sérieusement. Elle se sentait impuissante et coupable. Si seulement elle avait su que la Destructrice attaquerait. . . Son instinct n'était pas assez développé, et elle n'avait pas assez de puissance pour atteindre le niveau d'un Sorcier-Mage. Mais il y avait un autre moyen. Elle n'y arriverait pas seule, mais il fallait absolument garder le secret. Elle sentit un poids sur son épaule.

- Fumseck. . . Tu veux me réconforter ? Où étais-tu passé ces derniers jours ?

            Il arrivait parfois au phénix de disparaître pendant plusieurs jours et de revenir sans prévenir. Callista ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, il renaissait de ses cendres, et elle le laissait en liberté.

- Callista ?

            Elle se retourna.

- Alex. . .

- Que fais-tu encore debout ? Tu penses à Melody ?

- Oui. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver.

- Son père lui-même est resté impuissant. Tu n'es pas fautive.

- Alex. . . Mon instinct n'est pas assez développé. J'ai besoin d'accroître mes pouvoirs.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Devenir Animagus.

            Alex tressaillit.

- Tu es sérieuse ? L'apprentissage est difficile et nécessite du temps.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. L'instinct d'un animal est plus aiguisé que celui des humains. . .

- Je sais.

- Nous pourrions nous entraîner ensemble !

- Pas besoin.

            Callista le regarda sans comprendre. Alex prit une grande inspiration.

- Tu es plus puissante que moi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi en Cinquième Année, et j'ai réalisé que tu étais de loin plus puissante que moi. Pensant que je devais me hisser à ton niveau pour que tu me remarques, j'ai entrepris l'apprentissage Animagus. Avec l'aide du Professeur Black.

- Tu as réussi ?

- Je suis un Animagus à présent.

            Callista en resta bouche bée. Il avait fait ça pour elle. Et il l'aimait.

- Alex. . .

- Je t'aiderai à devenir Animagus.

- Merci. Tu. . . Tu peux me montrer ta forme animale ?

            Il sourit.

- Je ne préfère pas. Je te la montrerai quand tu auras découvert ta forme.

            Elle répondit à son sourire. Il la regarda intensément. Mais se détourna. Elle n'était pas prête, et elle était bouleversée par l'enlèvement de Melody. Et l'embrasser maintenant lui aurait donné l'impression de profiter de la situation.

- Il vaut mieux que tu prennes du repos, dit-il enfin. Nous commencerons demain, si tu le veux bien.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

            Malgré le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, Heaven n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Elle se sentait faible et impuissante face à la puissance de la Destructrice. Et dire qu'elle avait été Fée Sacrée. Ce titre signifiait-il encore quelque chose ? Elle avait démissionné de son poste certes, mais conservait ses pouvoirs, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher l'enlèvement de Melody. La Destructrice l'avait balayée sans difficulté. D'où tenait-elle ce pouvoir ? Surtout quand on savait que ses aptitudes avaient été réduites à néant six ans auparavant grâce à la protection posée sur le Professeur Rogue par Hermione. . . Elle soupira. Cette histoire devenait plus compliquée chaque jour.

            Elle sentit une cape se poser sur ses épaules, et instinctivement, se blottit contre le torse puissant de son amant.

- A quoi pensais-tu dans le noir, toute seule ?

- A ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Lara et Callista non plus.

- Lara et moi sommes Fées. Nous aurions dû réussir à empêcher cet enlèvement !

- Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Anthony, j'ai peur. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu as de visions ?

- Rien de très précis. Mais il va se passer quelque chose de terrible. Pour nous tous. Des pertes humaines et matérielles, la Destructrice devient plus puissante chaque jour qui passe. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas très vite, elle deviendra invincible. Elle arrive à tenir en respect trois Sorciers-Mages ! Et cette brèche. . . C'est une magie d'un très haut niveau, voire inaccessible. Ça va mal se terminer.

- Heaven, tu es très pessimiste. Nous avons manqué de chance, c'est tout.

- Anthony, tu as toujours été optimiste. Mais là, je te l'assure, mes visions n'ont rien de rassurantes sur l'avenir.

            Anthony la fit pivoter vers lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

- Ecoute-moi bien. Nous avons perdu une bataille, et la Destructrice a un large avantage sur nous, je l'admets, mais je refuse de croire que nous allons perdre. Nous sommes entourés de créatures magiques, et de sorciers exceptionnels. Nous bénéficions de l'appui des trois Reines les plus puissantes qui soient, et du Roi des Elfes. Toi-même, tu es Eléa, ex-Fée Sacrée de Scylla, ne doute jamais de ton pouvoir.

            Pour toute réponse, elle se laissa aller dans ses bras. Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois, quelque chose de grave allait vraiment se produire.

            Dès que Callista pénétra dans la Grande Salle le lendemain, elle chercha Drake et le trouva, assis seul à la table des Serpentards. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Drake.

            Il ne répondit pas. Elle mit la main sur son bras.

- Drake. . .

- Callista ?

            Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ses yeux étaient cernés, et il était pâle comme un mort.

- Ressaisis-toi Drake. Melody sera délivrée.

- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer, ou pour te rassurer toi-même ?

- Les deux sans doute. Mais Harry fera de son mieux. Aie confiance en ton père.

- J'ai confiance en lui. Mais qui sait ce que ces monstres vont lui faire en attendant ?

            Callista frémit. Drake avait raison. Qui sait dans quel état elle serait ?

- Rogue et Potter. . . s'éleva une voix derrière eux.

            Ils se retournèrent et virent Nick. Callista fronça les sourcils.

- Nick ? Depuis quand m'appelles-tu par mon nom ?

            Nick se contenta d'un sourire ironique.

- Enfin Rogue. . . Tu es longue à la détente ce matin. Maintenant que la Destructrice et mon père tiennent Potter Junior, je peux arrêter la comédie.

            Drake fixa Nick.

- Explique-toi Adams.

- Mais c'est simple. Toutes ces années où Potter Senior m'a accueilli chez vous. . . c'était une occasion inespérée pour moi de connaître vos habitudes et de gagner votre confiance, pour servir Destruction. Séduire cette pauvre Melody et la livrer à Destruction a été un jeu d'enfant.

            Drake et Callista le fixaient, horrifiés.

- Tu nous as joué la comédie ? demanda Callista, incrédule.

- Tu comprends enfin. Dès que j'aurais obtenu mon diplôme, je repars rejoindre mon père.

- Espèce d'enfoiré !! rugit Drake, avant de lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

- Non Drake !! cria Callista.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Severus qui venait d'arriver.

- Oh Papa. . . Nick Adams. . . Il nous a joué la comédie. . . C'est lui qui a livré Melody à Destruction. . .

            Le regard de Severus s'assombrit encore plus. Il saisit Nick par le col.

- Est-ce vrai ?

- Vous avez eu tort d'accorder votre confiance à un Adams, se moqua Nick.

            Severus lâcha Nick.

- Cela va vous coûter cher Adams. Stupé. . .

- Non Severus ! retentit une voix impérieuse.

            C'était Harry. Son regard flamboyait de colère. Il regarda Nick.

- Je dois reconnaître que j'ai fait une erreur en vous accueillant chez moi. Cependant, malgré mon dégoût, je ne m'abaisserai pas à me servir de vous comme monnaie d'échange contre ma fille. Allez donc retrouver Destruction, mais que nous ne vous revoyions plus ici. Et soyons clairs. Si je vous retrouve en face de moi lors du prochain combat, je vous tue, de mes propres mains.

            Nick et Harry s'affrontèrent du regard. Finalement Nick détourna le regard.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de ratés. Destruction gagnera, et le jour venu, je serai présent pour piétiner vos cadavres.

            Harry serra les poings. Drake se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Nick quitta la Salle. Sur le seuil, il croisa Meagan, Brian et Yoann. Meagan, malgré son inquiétude, ébaucha un sourire, mais il s'effaça devant le regard glacial du Serpentard. Brian et Yoann froncèrent les sourcils, et Yoann se rapprocha instinctivement de Meagan, dans un geste de protection. Nick les dépassa sans un regard de plus. Peu après, les portes de Poudlard furent ouvertes. Nick Adams avait quitté Poudlard.

            Callista marchait de long en large au Havre, devant Alex.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça ! Nous duper pendant six ans ! Pauvre Melody ! Elle l'aimait sincèrement. Que va-t-elle penser en le voyant débarquer à Destruction ? Elle va avoir le cœur brisé ! Si je trouve Adams devant moi je. . .

- Calme-toi Callista, coupa Alex. Ce qui est fait est fait, et tu ne peux rien y faire. Le seul moyen d'éviter ce genre de surprises à l'avenir, c'est de t'entraîner à aiguiser ton instinct.

- Tes paroles sont sensées Alex. Mais quand je pense à. . .

- N'y pense pas alors. Assieds-toi et calme-toi. Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu es énervée.

            Callista se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et respira profondément. Alex la laissa se calmer pendant plusieurs minutes.

- OK, reprit-il quand il vit que Callista avait fait le vide dans son esprit. La métamorphose Animagus est plus difficile que la métamorphose ordinaire. Tu dois avoir une conscience totale de tout ton corps, de la moindre parcelle de peau, du moindre cheveu, jusqu'au bout des ongles. Tant que tu n'arriveras pas à maîtriser cela, tu échoueras.

- Cela inclut-il les vêtements ?

- Bien sûr. A moins que tu ne veuilles te retrouver nue lorque tu reprendras forme humaine. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Et Black s'est bien gardé de me prévenir.

- C'est tout Sirius ça ! sourit Callista.

- Allez, ferme les yeux et visualise ton corps, comme si tu le détaillais devant un miroir.

            Callista obéit. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse, pour sauver ceux qu'elle aimait. Et le plus vite possible.

            Nick s'était rendu à Pré-au-Lard d'où il espérait prendre le Poudlard Express pour Londres, où il saurait trouver le QG de Destruction. Le voyage était long, et il eut le temps de préparer sa rencontre avec son père. A l'heure qu'il était, la Gazette du Sorcier devait avoir écrit l'article qui informait que Nick Adams avait quitté Poudlard. Là, il savait que son père le contacterait. Et c'était à partir de là qu'il n'avait plus droit à l'erreur.

            Voilà !! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Prochain chapitre : **L'évasion** !! Titre assez explicite dirais-je !!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Popo** : il te suffit de lire pour savoir ce qui va arriver à Melody et Viviane !!! Je te comprends, tu es débordée tout comme moi !! Moi aussi je m'occupe du permis en ce moment ! Enfin, j'ai à peine commencé le code alors… A bientôt j'espère !!

**Alix** : c'est drôle, tu as le même nom que l'une de mes personnages !!! Merci !!

**Magnolia** : comme tu as vu, ce chapitre n'est pas bien long, mais pitié, ne me prends pas en otage !!! Misery m'a profondément perturbée !! C'est bien le truc qui dissuaderait n'importe qui d'être écrivain !! Sevie chou ne peut pas être présent partout, mais comme tu le sais, on le vois très souvent dans Double Menace !!

**Lexyann** : ma fic te donne des idées ? Tant mieux pour toi !!! Pas de meurtre, j'ai encore besoin de Melody !!!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : c'est à peu près ce qui va se passer dans les grandes lignes !! Ton résumé est assez succint, mais nos héros vont quand même pas mal souffrir en attendant !!

**Harriette Potter** : les rayons lumineux, c'est des rayons laser, attaque de la Destructrice !! Un peu comme les sabrolasers des Jedi quoi !! Non, je suis partie dans mon délire là !!! Ne te casse pas la tête, considère ça comme des attaques, c'est tout !!

**Sanou** : tout n'est pas rose dans le meilleur des mondes tu sais !! D'ailleurs, c'est pas fini !!

**Kaiera 1** : comme je le disais à sanou, il faut bien que ça bouge un peu !!! Sinon, c'est pas drôle !! Pour ta review du chap 10, merci pour le compliment !! J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que ma qualité d'écriture a vraiment augmenté, mais je suis sensible à ton avis !! Toi auss tu as été ému ? Eh bien tant mieux !!

**Watery 136** : avec moi attends-toi à avoir souvent ce genre de fin en cliffhanger !!! Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps non ? Melody, tourner du mauvais côté ? Ca va pas non ?

**Cassidy 92** : allons bon, tu y survis pendant la semaine !!! Quant aux méchants irrécupérables, je ne te le fais pas dire !! Bisous !!

**Ryan** : t'en fais pas pour le sang, tu en auras !! J'ai nommé ma sœur comme conseillère en scènes gore !!

**Lunenoire** : il y aura des morts, mais pas mes héros non… J'ai encore besoin d'eux !!!

**Emilia Potter** : tu pourras bouder autant que tu voudras et même prétendre que tu me détestes, je sais que tu m'adores, moi, auteur géniale de fics !!!! Oh là, je débloque là !! Ne prends pas mes paroles en compte !!! Je t'aime moi aussi !!

**Amy Evans** : Melody et Nick… Leur couple va-t-il durer ? C'est ce que nous dira la suite des événements !!! Bon, je sais comment ça va se passer, mais toi, tu as tout à découvrir !!

**Kyarah** : oui, je sais, j'ai uploadé le chap un peu tôt !! Le vendredi pour être exact !! Mais j'étais en avance, alors autant le faire !!

**Nuage d'automne** : pour Viviane, elle ne participe pas aux combats, je l'avais déjà dit : Voldemort lui a dit de rester à la base pour préparer des plans. C'est le chap 13 qui sera mouvementé !!

**Paradise 1** : oui, je sais, je sais, j'ai uploadé vendredi !!! C'est pas plus mal, arrêtez de vous plaindre pour tout et pour rien !!


	13. L'évasion

            Bonjour tout le monde !!!

            Et voilà le chap 13 qui a été fait en collaboration avec mon grand ami Yoann, d'ailleurs, une partie des idées vient de lui !!! Donc je le remercie pour sa précieuse aide !!

            Plus que quelques jours pour le tome 5 !!! Youpi !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

Et maintenant voici la suite !!

            **Chapitre 13 : L'évasion**

            Nick était installé à une table au fond du Chaudron Baveur, le visage caché par la capuche de sa cape noire. Il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. L'article qui relatait l'enlèvement de Melody et son départ de Poudlard y était en première page. Avec tous les détails de sa traîtrise et de sa duplicité. Melody. . .

            Deux personnes s'assirent à sa table. Il se raidit aussitôt en reconnaissant son père et Victoria Schell.

- Père. . .

- Nick. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à croire cet article, dit Marcus en désignant le journal devant lui.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Vous avez toujours voulu me tuer, et pourtant, j'ai agi dans vos intérêts.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Mais pour que la comédie soit plus plausible ! Si vous vouliez vraiment me tuer, la comédie serait plus crédible aux yeux des Sorciers-Mages. J'avoue cependant que vous auriez pû être un peu plus rapide pour agir. Il y a eu des tas d'occasions pour enlever Potter ou Rogue. . .

- Si tu m'avais fais part de tes plans. . .

- Je devais gagner leur confiance. Dans ce cas, il m'était difficile de vous envoyer du courrier. Séduire la petite Potter a été amusant, certes, mais ce qui est vraiment réjouissant, c'est de voir qu'elle m'a appelé à l'aide quand la Destructrice l'a enlevée. . .

            Marcus se leva.

- Très bien. Allons-y. Elle nous attend.

- Un instant Marcus, intervint Victoria pour la première fois.

            Nick et Marcus la regardèrent, mais elle fixait Nick, soupçonneuse.

- J'ai de la peine à vous croire.

- Mettez-moi à l'épreuve, défia Nick.

            Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Bien. C'est bien ce que nous avions l'intention de faire. Allons-y.

            Marcus et Victoria l'entourèrent et transplanèrent directement dans le QG de Destruction. Ils n'avaient pas encore assez confiance en lui pour lui montrer où il se situait. Peu importait. La priorité était la réussite à la mission qu'il s'était fixée. Nick regarda autour de lui. A première vue, ils étaient dans un vaste manoir du style Manoir Malefoy ou Résidence Potter. Des Sorciers Noirs circulaient sans se soucier des trois personnes qui venaient de transplaner. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de grand hall, où une dizaine de portes se trouvaient de chaque côté des murs. Puis, l'une d'entre elles s'ouvrit. Il reconnut sans peine la Destructrice et Voldemort qui s'avançaient vers eux. Ils stoppèrent devant les arrivants. La Destructrice regardait Nick avec un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Elle était vraiment belle, songea-t-il, même s'il savait que son apparence était due à la Magie, vu qu'elle avait connu le grand-père du Professeur Malefoy.

- Nick Adams. . . Quel retour parmi nous. . . Et ces nouvelles dans la Gazette. . . Sont-ils vrais, ou avez-vous monté ce stratagème pour tenter de délivrer Potter ?

- Ils sont vrais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me croyiez, Destructrice.

- Marcus, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je pense qu'il a toujours été fidèle à notre cause.

- Forcément, murmura Victoria, moqueuse. Nick est votre fils unique et héritier.

- Fermez-là, Schell, répliqua Marcus.

- Allons Adams, pas de ça entre nous, intervint Voldemort. Je dois avouer que ce jeune homme est plus intelligent que Malefoy junior à son âge. Il y a un moyen de vérifier sa loyauté, n'est-ce pas, chère Amanda ?

- Tout à fait. Venez avec nous Nick. Allons rendre visite à une de vos connaissances.

            Il allait enfin voir Melody. Il luttait pour garder son impassibilité et son masque froid. Pour cela, avant d'aller la voir pour éviter toute mauvaise surprises. Il s'adressa à son père.

- L'avez-vous déjà pratiquement tuée ? demanda Nick en s'efforçant de rester neutre.

- Non mais. . .

            A ce moment là, Nick se calma mentalement et resta neutre quand son père continua :

- Nous lui avons jeté des doloris !

            Un moment, Nick crut craquer et défaillir à ces paroles. Mais il se retint toujours en restant neutre.

- Bien entendu, elle est très mal en point !! Rit méchamment Marcus.

            Nick devient de plus en plus pâle. Il avait du mal à jouer la comédie tellement il sentait la colère monter dans son coeur. Ce que remarqua la Destructrice.

- Vous êtes bien pâle !! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien, mais ce matin, en apprenant ma trahison, j'ai eu quelques ennuis avec Drake Potter mais son imbécile de père a arrêté ça, expliqua Nick sans hésiter et changea de conversation. Au fait, pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas tuée tout de suite ?

- Nous avions besoin d'elle pour des infos sur la sécurité à Poudlard mais comme elle refuse de nous la dévoiler, nous l'avons quelque peu maltraitée, dit Marcus.

            Après, ils descendirent dans le cachot, et arrivèrent à la porte où était retenue prisonnière Melody. Nick retient son souffle et essaya de paraître impassible. Marcus ouvrit la porte et Nick passa en premier et ce qu'il vit, était de loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

            Sa robe était en lambeaux, et ses cheveux emmêlés. Il pouvait voir des ecchymoses sur ses bras et ses jambes, et sans doute sur tout le corps, dus aux nombreux Doloris qu'elle avait subi, de son père ou des autres. Nick remarqua aussi qu'elle a reçu des coups sur son visage, sa lèvre était fendue et une grosse éraflure partait de sa joue. Il s'était préparé au pire quand Victoria déverrouillait la porte de la cellule, mais il fallit se trahir. Melody était allongée dans la paille, roulée en boule, et elle avait levé un regard terrifié quand ils étaient entrés dans la sombre pièce. Elle se redressa quand elle reconnut Nick, un lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. . . qui s'éteignit vite quand elle vit son regard neutre et son visage impassible.

- Nick. . . souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Potter, répondit Nick d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre glaciale.

            La Destructrice éclata de rire.

- Très chère Melody, ton grand amour t'a dupée. Dites-le lui Nick.

- Pendant six ans, je vous ai joué la comédie pour gagner votre confiance. Je dois dire que tu es plus naïve que le reste de ta famille Potter. Si facile à séduire. . .

            Melody sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Elle avait cru renaître à la vie quand elle l'avait vu pénétrer dans ce cachot, mais ces paroles cruelles qu'il lui lançait à la figure. . . Il s'agenouilla à côté. Elle crut voir une lueur de pardon dans ses yeux, alors qu'il continuait, moqueur. L'imagination, sans doute.

- Ma pauvre Potter. . . Destruction va gagner, et quand Poudlard sera détruit, je me ferai une joie de tuer ta famille devant tes yeux, avant de te tuer. Et tu mourras dans la souffrance. Et ce que tu as subi ne sera qu'un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend. . . 

            Nick se leva difficilement, et se retourna à contre-cœur. Il voulait rester avec elle la rassurer, la réconforter. Mais ceci ne fut pas possible, pas devant les trois personnes. Il allait sortir de cachot quant il fut abordé par la Destructrice.

- Eh bien vous ne la maltraitez pas ? En jetant un Doloris sur votre ex-petite amie !

- Je pense qu'elle était suffisamment agonisante comme cela ! répondit Nick nullement décontenancé, et si vous voulez que Potter refile des infos, alors il vaut mieux la laisser en vie et on verra demain.

- Faites vous donc un peu la main ! insista la Destructrice. Après tout, vous l'avez bien supportée pendant six ans. . .

            Nick n'avait plus le choix. Il devait lever la main sur Melody, alors qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau à sa hauteur, la regardant fixement, pour qu'elle comprenne.

- Potter, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, la mort te semblera la plus douce des délivrances. . . Endoloris !

            Melody hurla de douleur. . . Combien de Doloris avait-elle subi depuis son enlèvement ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle allait devenir folle. Pourquoi ne la tuaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi Nick était-il comme ça ? Elle se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. . .

            Il se releva quand Melody retomba évanouie. Il fit face à la Destructrice, dissimulant la haine dans son regard. Elle souriait, satisfaite.

- Nick, vous devez vous reposer vu que vous avez fait un long voyage.

            Cela tombait bien, se dit Nick. Il était sur le point de craquer, et s'isoler seul dans sa chambre lui ferait tout sortir de son cœur, la haine contre son père et Stevenson, le chagrin de voir Melody dans cet état grave. C'était un lourd fardeau que portait ce jeune homme pour mener à bien cette mission. 

- Je vais l'accompagner ! proposa Marcus.

            Marcus fit signe à son fils de le suivre. Ils remontèrent des cachots et traversèrent le hall pour passer à gauche ou il y avait une porte. Nick avait déjà compris que son père voulait l'éloigner du cachot. Ils traversèrent un dédale de couloirs et de directions. Deux minutes plus tard, ils semblèrent enfin arrivés. Nick entra ainsi dans la chambre, remercia son père et lui assura qu'il se débrouillera seul. Marcus n'insista pas et sortit de la chambre.

            Machinalement, il insonorisa sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il resta là, planté au milieu de la pièce, immobile, ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Il revit l'horrible scène : Melody, ensanglantée, souffrant à terre. Il repensa aux paroles horribles de Marcus et Stevenson. Ils parlaient comme si Melody était un jouet. A cet pensée affreuse, il serra les poings. Ses larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. Il serra les dents et ferma ses yeux. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il avait envie de hurler et d'évacuer sa rage. Alors, il ouvrit ses yeux et hurla le plus fort possible, le cri était si violent qu'il crut que tout le château l'avait entendu. Et soudain, tout ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre se brisa violemment, notamment ce qui était en verre et en bois. C'était une destruction totale de sa chambre. Nick ne s'aperçut de rien.

            Il s'écroula à terre en position assise. Toute la haine avait été évacuée et il sentit une nouvelle détermination en lui. Il reprit peu à un peu conscience et commença à regarder tout autour de lui, et resta éberlué.

- Mon Dieu !!! Qu'ai-je fait ?

            Les souvenirs avec la famille Potter lui revinrent en mémoire. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, mais peu à peu, il avait fini par les considérer comme sa véritable famille, surtout grâce à Harry. A cette époque là, il avait été rejeté des jeunes Potter et de Callista. Et même de Ginny qui ne lui avait jamais fait confiance au tout début. Le premier Noël, il ne reçut pas de cadeaux. . . sauf Harry qui avait remarqué cette hostilité. Le jour de son anniversaire, le 3 janvier, Harry avait décidé de faire une petite fête mais Ginny refusa arguant qu'il avait tenté de tuer Callista et qu'il avait fait du mal à Melody et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de loger un fils d'assassin, et que seul Harry devait prendre la responsabilité de son acte. Ces mots terribles avaient fait beaucoup du mal à Nick. Ensuite, il y eut une terrible dispute a propos de Nick. Plusieurs fois, il eut envie de quitter cette maison. Mais il tenait bon, grâce à la confiance de Harry.

            Malheureusement un jour, il fugua suite à un malentendu. Nick voulait s'amuser avec Melody avec qui il s'était un peu rapproché et en courant, ils tombèrent tous les deux l'un contre l'autre. Drake le vit malheureusement et crut que Nick embêtait sa sœur. Il lui tomba dessus sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Heureusement Harry était intervenu et c'était à ce moment là que Nick fugua. Pendant toute la journée, Drago et Harry l'avaient recherché et le trouvèrent dans la forêt. Cette nuit là, il fut convenu que Nick dormit chez les Malefoy pas pour le punir, mais plutôt pour qu'il retrouve un peu sa tranquillité loin des Potter.

            Par la suite, Harry réprimanda Drake et le menaça de le priver de Quidditch s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille avec Nick. Drake fut forcé d'obéir.

            C'est seulement à son 13e anniversaire qu'il eut enfin la confiance de Ginny et pratiquement toute la famille Potter. 

            Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui et décida de tout réparer. Il prit sa baguette et prononça la formule.

- Reparo !

            Tout fut en instant réparé et rangé. Soudain, il pensa à Melody. Il se demanda s'il était judicieux d'éviter d'aller la voir, et attendre le lendemain. Elle était vraiment horrifiée et semblait ne pas avoir compris qu'il l'avait trahie. Elle était complètement perdue, et les nombreux Doloris l'avait désorientée. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il jouait la comédie. Nick regarda sa montre. 19 h 30. Il se décida à aller manger et décida de prendre aussi de la nourriture en cachette pour Melody. Il était prêt à parier que ces monstres ne l'avaient pas nourrie.

            Il trouva rapidement la salle à manger, son père lui ayant montré quand ils étaient passés devant dans l'après-midi. Il mangea rapidement, tout en mettant de la nourriture discrètement de côté. Puis il se retira, disant qu'il voulait se reposer. Dans sa chambre, il emballa la nourriture et prit la cape d'invisibilité que Harry lui avait prêtée pour son action. Harry avait protesté quand Nick lui fit part de son plan, mais Nick lui avait répliqué qu'il fallait bien qu'il remercie les Potter de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Harry avait cédé en voyant l'amour que Nick portait à Melody et lui avait prêté sa cape.

            Nick, après avoir pris le repas et de l'eau avec une serviette, enfila sa cape par-dessous tout son corps. Il sortit de sa chambre, referma derrière lui et se déplaça jusqu'au cachot, il a fallut marcher lentement, tout en évitant les sorciers qui circulaient dans les couloirs. Après cinq minutes de marche, il arriva au sous-sol. Un Sorcier Noir gardait le cachot, mais Nick le trouva étrange. En l'observant de près, Nick remarqua que le Sorcier regardait dans le vague, comme s'il était sous hypnose.

            Depuis combien de temps était-elle enfermée dans ce cachot ? Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Puis quelques instants plus tard, un linge humide sur son front, une agréable sensation de chaleur. . . Le linge était trempé dans une eau chaude. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une paire d'yeux verts, et de longs cheveux roux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Non, n'aie pas peur. . . Je suis Viviane.

            Melody ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cette ennemie, qui avait tué Hermione, l'aidait-elle ? Viviane dut lire dans ses pensées car elle soupira.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour Nick. Ecoute, je suis en train de chercher un moyen pour te faire sortir d'ici, mais ce n'est pas facile, et tu es très affaiblie. De plus, la Destructrice me soupçonne de ne pas être de leur côté, alors je suis dans une position délicate. Mais Voldemort me défend, c'est une chance. Pas la peine de rouler les yeux, je sais que ton père et Voldemort se vouent une haine réciproque, mais Voldemort est persuadé que je suis de leur côté, et me défend. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à le contredire. Ecoute, je suis de ton côté, et je vais tâcher de rendre ta captivité plus supportable, le temps que je trouve un moyen pour te délivrer, et le moment propice. OK ?

            Melody acquiesça.

- Pourquoi. . .

            Sa voix était rauque, sa gorge était douloureuse.

- N'essaie pas de parler. Le Doloris affecte chaque partie de ton corps. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'approuvais pas leurs méthodes. Mais s'ils apprennent que je fais ça, je suis morte, et toi aussi. Voilà pourquoi je viens la nuit. Crois-tu. . . que. . . ton père et ses amis pourraient m'accorder leur protection ?

            Melody la regarda avec surprise.

- Sais. . . pas. . . déclara-t-elle difficilement.

- Tiens, bois ça. Ce n'est pas une potion. Juste du thé avec du miel. Cela te soulagera. Ecoute, je vais partir maintenant. Cependant, je reviendrais chaque nuit. Les prochains jours risquent d'être difficiles, mais tiens le coup. Tu as une alliée avec toi. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire de plus, sinon ils auraient des soupçons. Surtout tiens bon.

            La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et Viviane se figea. Une silhouette se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte. La personne rentra vivement dans le cachot et referma précipitamment derrière elle. Il s'agissait de Nick.

            Viviane le regarda et Nick fixa Melody.

- A quoi jouez-vous Schell ?

- Je suis Viviane, pas Victoria. Et je suis là pour aider Melody. Et vous, à quoi jouez-vous ? Vous avez torturée Melody que je sache.

- Je suis là pour l'aider. Et pour la sortir de ce lieu. Melody, je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je joue la comédie. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

            Melody le regarda sans répondre. Elle était complètement perdue. A la vue de son corps meurtri et ensanglanté, Nick eut un serrement de cœur. Il s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolé.

            Il sortit la nourriture, mais Viviane fit remarquer qu'elle ne pourrait rien avaler, sa gorge étant trop douloureuse. Nick la fusilla du regard, mais dut admettre qu'elle avait raison, et la remercia d'avoir pensé au thé et au miel.

- Parlez-moi de votre plan, dit Viviane.

- J'avais pensé reconnaître les lieux et l'emmener hors d'ici. Je me donnais une semaine, mais j'ai peur que Melody ne survive pas à ce délai. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

            Viviane réfléchit un moment.

- Je connais bien l'endroit. Je peux vous aider. Mais pas ce soir. C'est trop dangereux. Laissez-moi encore 24 heures le temps de tout organiser. On se voit demain soir.

- Qu'avez-vous fait du Sorcier devant la porte ?

            Viviane eut un petit sourire.

- Je l'ai mis sous Imperium et Possession. Si un sorcier passe par là, il n'aura pas de soupçons. Nous sommes tranquilles. On se voit demain.

            Nick embrassa longuement Melody et eut du mal à la quitter, mais Viviane le raisonna. Ils la quittèrent. Melody se rallongea, se sentant un peu mieux, même si son corps tout entier était encore douloureux. Son état d'esprit était encore un peu confus, mais l'espoir renaissait. Nick l'aimait toujours, et Viviane était de leur côté ! Elle ne fit pas de mauvais rêves.

            Le lendemain, Marcus vint chercher Nick pour interroger de nouveau Melody. Il se prépara mentalement à une nouvelle séance insoutenable. La Destructrice les attendait devant la porte. Elle salua Nick et ils pénétrèrent dans le cachot. Elle sourit cruellement et pointa un doigt sur Melody.

- Endoloris !

            Touchée au dos, Melody hurla et se réveilla. Elle se redressa en levant un regard terrifié. Elle croisa le regard impassible de Nick, et se sentit un peu mieux pour affronter ses tortionnaires.

- Enchaînez l'otage !! ordonna la Destructrice.

            Deux sorciers noirs enchaînèrent Melody en la maintenant debout. Après que cela soit fait, Amanda s'approcha et prit le menton de la jeune fille. Melody fixa Amanda avec des yeux terrifiés.

- Alors, jeune Potter, tu es toujours décidé à ne rien me dire sur la sécurité à Poudlard ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! cria plaintivement Melody. Je ne le connais pas et seul mon père et ses amis le savent. . .

            Amanda gifla Melody, la cruauté et folie d'Amanda étaient tellement aveugles qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir que Melody était sincère. Amanda réfléchit et dit :

- Bien, petite idiote ! Puisque tu ne veux rien dire et bien tu vas voir quelque chose qui te fera réfléchir. Tu ne voudras pas y croire, et pourtant ce sera la réalité.

            Amanda se retourna et ordonna à Marcus de ramener le miroir révélateur. Nick en fut intrigué.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Ce miroir permet de voir la réalité en fonction de sa propre famille dans un autre lieu, expliqua-t-elle.

            Marcus, aidé d'un Sorcier Noir, apporta le miroir révélateur et l'installèrent devant Melody. Le miroir mesurait deux mètres de haut et moins d'un mètre de largeur. Amanda se mit à côté de Melody à la droite et les Adams se mirent à gauche de la jeune fille. Amanda formula une incantation et le miroir projeta Poudlard.

- Jeune Potter, vois-tu Poudlard ? Cela se passe actuellement. Vois comme ta famille se passe bien de toi.

            Au ce moment-là, Melody et Nick s'interrogèrent sur ce qu'Amanda voulait dire. Et les deux adolescents n'en crûrent par leurs yeux quand ils découvrirent la scène que montrait le miroir. Ils virent les Potter et tous leurs amis en train de faire la fête. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser sans se soucier qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

            Amanda ria de la stupéfaction et de l'incrédulité de Melody.

- Tu vois jeune Potter, qu'ils se passent bien de toi ! Ils s'amusent tous sans toi. Et tes chers frères et sœurs comme ils rigolent.

            Nick n'en revenait pas. C'était grotesque, ce n'était pas possible et il eut du mal à rester neutre et impassible. Nick songea que ce miroir était faux simplement pour torturer moralement Melody.

            Melody fondit en larmes, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Elle voyait sa famille et ses amis faire la fête de Noël sans se soucier d'elle. Nick le remarqua et chercha son regard pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Mais Melody ne le remarqua pas et fixait intensément ce miroir. Elle le regardait depuis un moment, et soudain, elle se mit à rigoler tout doucement.

            Nick ne comprenait pas et la Destructrice en fut surprise.

- Que se passe-t-il jeune Potter ? Se peut-il que tu sois devenue folle ?

- Non ! dit fièrement Melody. J'ai vu une scène qui m'a permis de me convaincre que tout était faux. J'ai vu Callista et Drake s'embrasser, mais Drake aime quelqu'un d'autre, et Callista a déjà donné son cœur à un autre garcon. Vous avez tout faux, Amanda.

            Un moment, Nick regarda admirativement Melody, il n'avait pas remarqué cette scène. Quant à Amanda, elle piqua une crise de colère. Elle jeta plusieurs fois des Doloris pour son insolence. Melody hurla énormément. Elle ôta les chaînes et Melody retomba violemment par terre. La Destructrice fixa un moment Melody qui s'efforça de s'éloigner d'elle. Amanda se détourna d'elle et avant de sortir de cachot, elle s'adressa à Marcus.

- Marcus ! Faites en ce que vous voulez du moment qu'elle reste vivante.

- Bien sûr Amanda.

            Zut ! pensa Nick. Il pensait que l'interrogatoire était fini et qu'ils allaient laisser Melody mais apparemment non. Son père allait torturer Melody. Il s'approcha de Melody.

- Ne crois-tu pas que ton père est lâche ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Melody.

            Même réaction pour Nick mais il resta toujours impassible

- Ton père ne cherche même pas à trouver la solution pour te délivrer. Il préfère rester terré à Poudlard certainement à pleurer sur ton sort. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est lâche ?

- Vous. . . vous êtes mal placé pour dire ça ! répliqua Melody avec la voix rauque.

-  Comment ça ? interrogea Marcus.

- Vous nous avez attaqué la veille de Noël, défia Melody. Vous l'avez fait parce que vous saviez que nous avions relâché notre attention. Et votre allié Nick Adams m'a livrée à ce moment là. Donc qui est le plus lâche ? Vous ou mon père ? Eh bien, je réponds que c'était vous !!

            Marcus enragea, il prit le cou de Melody, la leva et il voulut lui infliger un coup sur le visage de Melody mais il se retint. Il venait d'avoir une idée pour la faire souffrir davantage. Quant à Nick, ses membres tremblèrent, il était paniqué, il faillit attaquer son père, au risque de ruiner sa mission. Mais il avait stoppé net quand il vit qu'il s'était retenu. Il essaya de retrouver son calme discrètement. Marcus relâcha Melody, et se retourna pour voir Nick qui avait réussi à se calmer.

- Nick ! Jette toi-même des Doloris à Potter. Je suis sûr qu'elle est persuadée que tu l'aimes toujours malgré ta trahison.

            Nick faillit blêmir, mais il redevint glacial, il se plaça devant Melody et lui fixa avec des yeux qui voulaient dire "ne t'inquiète pas, j'essaierai de diminuer ma puissance". Melody, voyant qu'il n'avaient pas le choix, se prépara mentalement à résister. Nick espéra mentalement qu'il arrive à contrôler son sort. Aux ordres de son père, Nick jeta un Doloris de faible puissance et Melody cria de souffrance. Nick ne sut pas si elle souffrait vraiment ou si elle jouait la comédie. Dans les deux cas, il n'eut pas le choix et lança au moins cinq fois le Doloris à faible puissance. 

            Marcus ordonna à ses hommes et Nick d'arrêter pour ce matin. Il décida de reprendre demain tout cela. Nick retourna immédiatement dans sa chambre.

            La nuit arriva.

- Tu as été formidable !! dit admirativement Nick.

            Nick était dans le cachot comme convenu et maintenant, ils attendaient Viviane. Ils parlèrent de ce qui était arrivé le matin-même. Nick la complimenta pour avoir tenu tête à Amanda et Marcus. 

- Tu sais, je pense que si tu n'avais été pas là, je ne crois pas que je leur aurais tenu tête. Il me suffit de te voir pour me donner du courage.

- Tu n'as pas trop souffert ? demanda Nick pour la énième fois.

- Tu me l'as déjà demandé cinq fois Nick ! Non ça va, je peux te l'assurer. tu as tellement affaibli ta puissance que je n'ai rien ressenti du tout et donc j'ai joué la comédie.

            Viviane pénétra dans la cellule.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

            Melody lui jeta un regard explicite.

- Je reconnais que ma question est stupide. Bon, j'ai une solution. On va partir ce soir-même. En principe, nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal pour nous enfuir, et je me suis assurée que nous serons tranquilles. Victoria dort comme un bébé, la Destructrice, Voldemort et Adams complotent dans une salle insonorisée. Quant aux Sorciers Noirs, ce sont des imbéciles. Nous sortons d'ici et nous retournons à Poudlard.

- Parce que vous croyez que vous entrerez dans Poudlard comme ça ? Harry et Severus vous auront tuée avant.

- Pas si vous prenez ma défense. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas avec Voldemort. Et la Destructrice me dégoûte, je ne parle pas de ma sœur. Le temps presse.

- Bon OK. Melody, tu peux marcher ?

            Melody secoua faiblement la tête. Elle avait renoncé à parler, sa gorge étant trop douloureuse, et sa conversation avec Nick n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation.

- Alors je te porterai. Viviane, j'espère que vous maîtrisez la magie sans baguette.

- Depuis notre retour, je ne fais que m'entraîner à ça. Je passe devant.

            Nick souleva Melody, qui grimaça de douleur, mais passa quand même ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'enveloppèrent de la cape d'invisibilité. Viviane s'engagea dans le couloir vide. Nick la suivait de près.

- Il faut atteindre l'endroit où vous avez atterri l'autre jour. C'est le seul endroit du QG d'où nous pouvons transplaner, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire avec Melody dans les bras.

- Je vous aiderai.

            Viviane les mena à travers un dédale de couloirs que Nick avait appris à reconnaître après une semaine de reconnaissance. Ils s'approchaient inexorablement du Hall. Plus que deux couloirs à franchir, pensa Nick. Mais il n'était pas tranquille. Tout était trop calme. Puis, au détour d'un couloir. . . Viviane stoppa net, et Nick faillit la heurter. Il se raidit lui aussi. Destruction au complet les attendait, coupant la voie vers la liberté. D'un geste, la Destructrice fit s'envoler la cape, que Melody attrapa et garda avec elle, ne voulant pas perdre la cape de son père.

- Voici nos deux agneaux égarés. . . et la brebis en prime, commenta la Destructrice.

- Viviane. . . 

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer. . .

- Tu as toujours été contre nous. Heureusement que Victoria me tenait informée de la situation.

            Viviane croisa le regard de sa sœur.

- Victoria. . .

- Viviane. . . Tu n'as jamais été d'accord avec mes plans. Et voici que. . . Tu nous trahis.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Voldemort se servait de nous. . .

            Viviane recula. Elle adressa un message télépathique à Nick, capacité qu'elle avait appris à développer.

- Nick, tenez-vous prêt à foncer dans le tas.

- Quoi ?

- Catarax Defensio !

            Le dôme se déploya et Viviane et Nick, son précieux fardeau dans les bras foncèrent droit dans les Sorciers Noirs devant eux, Viviane lançant des sorts à ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Son bouclier fit ricocher toutes les attaques portées contre eux, et l'effet de surprise faisait le reste. Ils arrivèrent sans trop de problème au Hall et atteignirent le centre, pile au moment où un Avada Kedavra passait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Finite Incantatem ! lança Victoria.

- Protectio isolare activate !! cria la Destructrice.

            Viviane jura : ils ne pouvaient plus transplaner. La Destructrice venait de verrouiller l'endroit. Il leur fallait sortir par la porte pour transplaner. Ils se retournèrent pour faire face aux assaillants. Nick avait posé Melody par terre, qui se sentait assez bien pour se défendre, malgré ses multiples blessures.

- On se défendra jusqu'au bout, murmura Nick.

- Mon fils, tu me déçois. Quelle comédie joues-tu en définitive ?

- Je n'ai jamais trahi les Potter, si vous voulez tout savoir, cher père. Ils ont été pour moi une famille comme Mère et vous n'avez jamais su composer. Et j'aime Melody.

- Quelle absurdité ! lança Victoria. Pyros !

- Aqua ! contra Viviane.

            Celle-ci se tourna vers Nick.

- Essayez d'atteindre la porte. Je vous couvre.

- Nous ne vous laisserons pas, articula faiblement mais fermement Melody.

- Vous viendrez avec nous, décida Nick.

- Vous aurez plus de chances sans moi. Je les retiendrai.

- Et vous mourrez. C'est non.

            Viviane soupira.

- A trois, on fonce. Un, deux, trois ! Antrancio !

            Des pointes acérées de flèches attaquèrent les assaillants, ce qui couvrit la fuite du trio. Un Doloris fusa et atteignit Nick dans le dos. Il s'effondra en hurlant. Melody le soutint. Viviane déploya un bouclier pour arrêter l'emprise du Sortilège. Mais un autre Doloris l'atteignit. Melody ajouta des pics de glace aux pointes de flèches et des jets de flammes. Nick se releva et conjugua ses efforts à ceux de Melody. Viviane se ressaisit, combattit les effets du Doloris.

- Allons-y ! Il faut sortir d'ici !

            Viviane fit voler la lourde porte en éclats, sachant qu'elle serait verrouillée et immunisée contre les sortilèges d'ouverture. Une bouffée d'air frais leur fouetta le visage, ils s'agrippèrent les uns aux autres, et transplanèrent sans plus attendre à Pré-au-Lard.

            Ils étaient tous trois en piteux état, mais ils reconnurent vite la rue familière et soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Il ne faut pas rester ici, dit Viviane. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Il faut rejoindre Poudlard.

- Mais tout est fermé à cette heure-ci ! objecta Nick 

- Non, suivez-moi, je connais un passage secret, souffla Melody, la voix toujours rauque.

            Soutenue par Nick, elle se dirigea vers Honeydukes, la confiserie, força la porte avec une formule. Ils refermèrent soigneusement derrière eux, et Melody les guida dans l'arrière-boutique et la cave. Là, elle souleva une trappe.

- Ce passage mène à Poudlard.

- D'où tiens-tu cette information ? demanda Nick.

- Sirius. . .

- Forcément.

            Viviane y alla la première, éclairant le chemin avec une boule lumineuse dans sa main. Ils débouchèrent bientôt à la statue de la Sorcière borgne et se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Melody s'adossa à un mur, n'en pouvant plus. Nick s'approcha d'elle.

- Reste avec nous Melody.

- Je suis si fatiguée. . .

            Elle avait fait d'énormes efforts pour rester en vie, et maintenant. . . Nick consulta sa montre. Il était deux heures du matin. Or, lui-même était trop mal en point pour aller chercher de l'aide à l'autre bout du château. Viviane ne connaissait pas les lieux, et restait assise contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Puis, comme si on avait entendu ses prières, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Nick mobilisa ses forces.

- Par ici !!

            Les pas stoppèrent, puis reprirent prudemment.

- A l'aide ! cria Viviane, comprenant la manœuvre de Nick.

            Les pas se hâtèrent. Une silhouette apparut au détour d'un couloir.

- Dieu soit loué, murmura Melody.

- Viviane. . . Melody. . . murmura l'arrivant, trop surpris pour réagir.

            Viviane esquissa un sourire.

- Ravie de vous revoir, Remus. . .

            Elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

            Voilà !!! Bon, pour les scènes de torture, c'est Yoann, et pour le reste, on va dire que ça vient de moi !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et le prochain chap s'intitule : **Retour à la normale** !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Kyzara** : merci !!

**Cool** : merci !!! Le chap 12 était tout court, et tu l'as aimé ? Pour moi c'était juste une petite transition mais bon… Celui-là remue plus bien heureusement !!

**Lexyann** : tu verras par la suite si Nick va avoir des ennuis !! Merci beaucoup !!

**Harriette Potter** : tu crois vraiment que Nick est du côté de Destruction ?

**Popov** : merci !!

**Solar** : les réflexions de Nick c'était justement pour suivre l'intrigue. J'ai pensé un moment à ne pas les mettre, mais j'ai vu que c'était mieux pour la suite, avec Melody et tout. Enfin, tu comprends en lisant le chapitre !!

**Gilceleb 1** : c'est dans le chap 14 qu'on comprend un peu mieux tout ce qui s'est passé avec Harry ! Oui, je te pardonne !! Mais je ne serai pas contre quelques reviews supplémentaires !!

**Cassidy 92** : tu aurais préféré que j'enlève qui ? Je trouve que confronter Nick à son père n'est pas mal, surtout que je sais que plus loin, ce sera encore pire…

**Emilia Potter** : ouh là, les formes Animagus, c'est pas pour tout de suite !! En principe, c'est le chap 15 ou 16, je sais plus !! Quant à Adams, c'est voulu pour son machiavélisme !!

**Lunenoire** : les formes Animagus ? Je ne te le dirais pas nananère !!! Tu le découvriras dans un ou deux chapitres !! Patience !!

**Amy Evans** : ouais le couple Callista-Alex c'est très long à se mettre en place, mais comme tu le vois je privilégie Nick et Melody !! Quant à la comédie de Nick, j'espère que tu as aimé !!

**Cirisse** : c'est pas Némésis qui est en R, c'est Double Menace !!! Némésis reste en PG-13, et les scènes de torture ne sont pas si horribles que ça. Par contre Double Menace, c'est autre chose…

**Sanou** : je suppose que tu es satisfaite !! Tu oublies que Callista est fille de Sorcier-Mage ? Tu vas voir que devenir Animagus ne va pas être difficile pour elle !!

**ChibiMione** : pour mon adresse e-mail, tu n'as qu'à cliquer sur mon pseudo, et tu l'auras !! C'est aussi simple que ça !! Et pas de problème pour les mails, je réponds à tout !! Bisous !!

**Lliv** : c'est pas pour tout de suite, la forme animagus de Callista !! Un peu de patience que diable !!

**Paradise 1** : merci !!

**Sailor Digitale** : mais non ils ont pas oublié leurs cerveaux !! Mais t'as vu aussi comment il leur a parlé !! Pas étonnant que Drake et Callista lui sautent à la gorge !! Jamais Destruction ne va tuer Melody, elle est trop précieuse pour faire pression sur nos amis !! Merci !

**Ryan** : ouais, pour ce chapitre c'est plutôt Vive Yoann tu crois pas ? Je suis pas très douée pour les scènes de torture, mais je me débrouille avec ce que je sais !!

**Kaiera1** : tu es debout à 4 heures du mat ? Ca va pas chez toi !! Moi j'ai du mal à me lever à 8 heures du matin, alors pour te dire !! Ouais, la guerre n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais tu seras surpris par le chap 21 je pense !!

**Kyarah **: merci !! Dire que je vais recommencer à avoir cours le samedi matin… Mes profs sont inhumains, mais bon, le prof responsable cette fois, est plutôt bien, je l'aime bien, donc… Enfin, c'est pas le prof cool et tout, mais il fait bien son cours… bon j'arrête de t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes !! Bisous !!

**Watery 136** : voilà ta réponse !!

**Nuage d'Automne** : raté !!! Nick rester au QG pour jouer les espions ? Tu veux sa mort ou quoi ? Merci !!


	14. Retour à la normale

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Le tome 5 est enfin arrivé, mais c'est pas une raison pour abandonner les fics n'est-ce pas ? Donc assez de discussion, place au chap 14 !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

****

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix: Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

            **Chapitre 14 : Retour à la normale**

            Remus regardait, ébahi, les trois silhouettes. Viviane et Melody avaient perdu connaissance, et Nick ne semblait pas loin d'en faire autant.

- Je vais avertir les autres.

            Il leva sa baguette et créa une boule d'énergie qui explosa, ébranlant tout le château. Puis il fit apparaître des couvertures, et en enveloppa les trois personnes. Les premières personnes accoururent. C'étaient Harry, Severus et Drago. Harry se figea, mais il soupira de soulagement et se précipita vers sa fille.

- Melody, ma chérie. . .

            Il tressaillit à la vue de son visage égratigné et sa lèvre fendue. Mais il ne dit rien et la souleva dans ses bras. Un tourbillon d'émotions l'agitaient mais il n'en montra rien pour ne pas effrayer Melody. Il avait perdu tant d'amis depuis qu'il était enfant, et perdre Melody aurait été au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait perdu ses parents, Cedric, Ron, Hermione et tant d'autres qui n'avaient pas survécu au retour de Voldemort, et voilà que la vie de sa propre fille était menacée. Il ne pensait pas, cependant que lui interdire de combattre soit judicieux. Il reprit ses esprits.

- Tous à l'infirmerie.

            Il regarda Viviane et Nick. Drago et Severus se consultèrent du regard.

- Nous nous occuperons d'eux plus tard. Sauvons-les, décida Severus. Drago, va prévenir les autres, et Ginny en priorité.

- On se voit à l'infirmerie.

            Severus fit léviter Nick, tandis que Remus prit Viviane dans ses bras.

            Diana était déjà prête à agir quand elle avait entendu l'explosion provoquée par Remus. Elle sursauta à la vue des trois arrivants, mais soupira de soulagement en voyant Melody, en piteux état, mais vivante. Le visage impassible, elle regarda Nick mais s'adoucit en voyant Viviane.

- Bonsoir Viviane. . .

- Bonsoir Diana. C'est étrange de nous revoir dans ses circonstances.

- En effet. Mais je vais m'occuper de Melody en priorité.

- Faites.

            Diana donna aussitôt une potion à Melody qui la fit grimacer, mais aussitôt avalée, Melody sentit une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre dans son corps et ses muscles se détendirent. Diana demanda à Lara de donner la même potion à Nick et Viviane tandis qu'elle lavait les blessures de Melody.

            Ginny se précipita à ce moment dans l'infirmerie et se rua au chevet de sa fille. Diana s'approcha d'elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va s'en sortir. Elle a cependant subi beaucoup de Doloris. . . et moralement. . . Elle sera fragile pendant un certain temps.

- Je comprends, murmura Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

            Ginny avait du mal à supporter la vue de sa fille adorée dans cet état. Elle contrôla cependant son accès d'angoisse. Elle ne voulait pas devenir hystérique sinon Diana lui donnerait une Potion calmante qui la ferait dormir, alors qu'elle voulait rester éveillée pour suivre le déroulement des événements. Elle caressait le front de sa fille, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Lara et Eléa examinaient Nick et Viviane. Lara se tourna vers Harry.

- Ils se portent bien tous les deux. Des blessures superficielles, rien de grave.

- Tant mieux. J'ai eu raison de placer ma confiance en Nick.

- Quoi ? bondit Severus.

- Je vous expliquerai. Mais pas maintenant. Et Viviane ?

- Elle a définitivement changé de camp, répondit Eléa.

- Bien. Nous reparlerons de ça demain, déclara Harry. Que tout le monde retourne se coucher.

- Je reste, dit fermement Ginny. Melody aura besoin de moi quand elle se réveillera.

            Diana s'approcha de Drago.

- Je vais dormir ici cette nuit. Ils sont tous trois blessés, ils auront peut-être besoin de soins si leur état se complique.

            Il acquiesça et l'embrassa rapidement.

- Bien.

- Rassure Cybèle. Elle a été effrayée par l'explosion de Remus.

- Compte sur moi.

            Melody ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle ne situa pas tout de suite l'endroit où elle se trouvait puis se souvint. Nick, Viviane, l'évasion. . . Elle était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Sa mère était endormie à ses côtés, sa main étreignant la sienne. Elle avait mal partout, tout son corps la brûlait, mais elle était en sécurité à présent. Elle tourna la tête. Nick était couché dans le lit d'à côté. Elle le regarda un long moment avec tendresse et amour, mais elle éprouvait également de la gratitude envers lui. Il l'avait aidée à s'échapper. . . Elle remua et ce mouvement réveilla sa mère.

- Melody, ma chérie, ma petite fille. . .

- Je vais bien, murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis si soulagée !

            Diana pénétra dans la pièce. Elle sourit en voyant Melody.

- Ravie de te voir parmi nous, Melody !

            La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Callista, Drake, Meagan et Brian pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- Melody ! s'écria Callista. Tu vas bien ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

- Un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît, calma Diana. Nous avons encore deux blessés qui dorment encore.

            A ce moment, Nick remua et se réveilla peu à peu. La première chose qu'il vit fut quatre paires d'yeux accusateurs. Il se redressa tant bien que mal.

- OK, je suis désolé. . .

            Drake eut la folle envie de lui taper dessus, et il s'apprêtait à le faire si Melody n'était pas intervenue à temps.

- Non Drake !! cria Melody malgré sa violente douleur à la gorge.

            Elle continua en murmurant.

- Nick ne nous a jamais trahis, mais il a agi avec la complicité de Papa. Il m'a tout expliqué. Il a joué la comédie.

            Nick croisa le regard neutre de Melody.

- Melody. . .

- Stop ! interrompit Ginny. J'ignore quel est le rôle qu'Harry a joué, mais je crois Nick et Melody. Nick, tu as quand même aidé ma fille à s'évader et pour ça, tu as me reconnaissance éternelle. Vous quatre, Callista, Drake, Meagan et Brian, retournez dans vos dortoirs. Melody a besoin de repos.

- Mais Maman. . . protesta Brian.

- Nous nous inquiétions pour Melody ! plaida Meagan.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais vous la verrez plus tard.

- Maman a raison, dit Drake. Laissons Melody se reposer.

            Il s'approcha de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, petite sœur.

            Melody regarda son frère avec un regard chargé de reproches concernant son comportement envers Nick, mais elle le comprenait. Elle aurait réagi de la même manière s'ils avaient échangé leurs places. Elle le pardonnait.

- Merci Drake.

            Callista et Drake regardèrent Nick, mais ce dernier détourna les yeux sous leur regard agressif. Drake décida d'attendre les explications de son père pour parler de nouveau à Nick. Il ne le croyait pas encore entièrement. Callista semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose, se ravisa et les quatre adolescents quittèrent l'infirmerie. Diana apporta un plateau-repas pour Nick et Melody dit à Ginny d'aller se restaurer et se reposer. Mais Ginny protesta violemment.

- A moins que tu ne me fasses pas confiance ? demanda Diana, faussement blessée.

            Ginny se calma et obéit. Sa fille chérie était en de bonnes mains.

            Viviane se réveilla à son tour. Elle sourit à Diana.

- C'est la deuxième fois que vous me soignez.

- C'est vrai. Mais malgré ce que vous avez fait, je vous trouve sympathique.

- Je m'excuse, pour tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai tué Hermione, mais ce n'était pas voulu. . . Elle s'est interposée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, pourquoi j'ai invoqué Hécate. . . J'ai tué tellement de personnes. . .

- Le passé ne peut pas être changé. . . Enfin, je veux dire. . . Oh, cette brèche est terriblement perturbante !

- En effet, sourit Viviane. J'aimerai tellement effacer mes erreurs, mais. . .

- Nous cherchons une solution pour vous renvoyer dans le passé, sans affecter le présent.

- Je sais. Et la Destructrice et Voldemort cherchent un moyen pour tous vous tuer. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en discuter. Nick et Melody vont bien ?

- Oh oui. Melody est plus grièvement atteinte que vous deux, mais elle s'en sortira. Quant à Nick. . . Tout le monde se méfie encore, mais Harry et Melody ont dit qu'il s'agissait d'une comédie, pour sauver Melody.

- Oui Diana, confirma Mélody en murmurant. Au début, j'étais surprise de sa trahison mais par la suite, j'avais compris qu'il jouait la comédie et il a prouvé son amour pour moi en prenant des risques personnels. Malheureusement, de temps en temps, il a été obligé de me maltraiter mais en prenant soin de diminuer sa puissance magique. J'ai beaucoup souffert mais sans lui, je ne serais certainement plus de ce monde.

- Si tu le dis. Je ne méfierai plus de lui. Et cela me rassure, car je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il l'ait fait. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien, j'étais sonnée et je me suis toujours dit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose pour qu'il nous trahisse comme ça.

            Nick sourit à Melody et lui adressa la parole.

- En tout cas Melody, merci d'être intervenue pour tout à l'heure. J'ai cru que Drake allait me sauter à la gorge.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, murmura Melody. C'est mon frère aîné et il est très protecteur. Même si je reconnais que mon frère était parfois violent et ne cherche jamais d'explication avant de taper dessus. Enfin, je pense que tu vois de quoi je parle.

- Oui. . . Mais il faut dire quand même que ce que je leur ai dit était quand même exagéré. . . Quand je suis parti tout d'abord, mais aussi avec ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous ne m'acceptiez parmi vous.

- Et je ne voulais pas faire ressurgir tout ça, mais tu peux être sur qu'a cette époque, je lui ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant une semaine. Et ça, tu le savais.

- Je sais ! sourit Nick.

- En tout cas, intervint Viviane. Cela fait plaisir à voir que vous avez le moral en hausse depuis votre retour à Poudlard. Mais je ne comprends pas comment ils ont découvert que nous projetions de nous évader hier soir. Destruction nous attendait au complet.

- Victoria, dit Diana. Vous êtes jumelles, vous devez avoir un lieu très fort, et l'une doit ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Elle a dû sentir que vous n'étiez plus de leur côté et que vous comptiez délivrer Melody.

- C'est possible. En ce moment, elle bouillonne de rage.

- Tout comme mon père, ajouta Nick. Après cette ultime trahison, il va être remonté contre moi.

            A ce moment, Harry et Remus pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Melody sourit.

- Bonjour Papa ! Bonjour Professeur Lupin !

- Ginny m'a dit que tu étais réveillée, donc me voilà. Que t'ont-ils fait ?

- Quelques Doloris et de la torture morale de la part de la Destructrice, Voldemort, Victoria Schell, et Marcus Adams, plus quelques coups de sa part.

- Quel monstre ! enragea Harry. Mais, tu es revenue parmi nous et c'est l'important.

- Et grâce à Nick et Viviane, sans eux, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde tellement ma captivité était insupportable. Mais ils sont venus discrètement et me soutenir le mieux possible.

            Harry se tourna vers Nick et Viviane. Ils comprirent que Harry allait les remercier.

- Nick et Viviane, je vous remercie au nom de toute la famille Potter, d'avoir pu sauver et ramener ma fille. Merci !

- De rien Professeur ! sourit Nick. Mais j'avoue que cela n'a pas été facile. Et si Viviane n'avait pas été là, l'évasion aurait été plus difficile.

- Tu te trompes Nick, contredit Viviane. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous aurez pu vous évader avec votre cape d'invisibilité sans problème. N'oubliez pas que c'est ma sœur Victoria qui a alerté tout son petit monde. Enfin, Diana vous expliquera à propos des liens.

- Nick, je suppose que la Destructrice et ses larbins vous ont demandé de maltraiter ma fille ? demanda simplement Harry.

- Malheureusement oui, au début, je n'ai pas voulu en essayant de trouver un bon prétexte, mais Stevenson m'a forcé la main. Mais, j'ai pris soin de ne pas forcer la dose. Et une autre fois….

Nick hésita à lui parler de la torture morale faite à Melody, cette dernière le fit 

- Le miroir révélateur. Il montrait tout le contraire de la réalité de ce qui se passait dans un autre lieu. Amanda m'a montré que vous faisiez la fête de Noël sans vous soucier de mon enlèvement.

- Et tu l'as crue ? demanda son père.

- J'ai honte, mais oui. Je pensais que c'était vraiment réel surtout que j'étais obnubilée par les paroles d'Amanda. Mais j'avais découvert une scène qui m'incitait à penser que c'était faux.

- Et en quoi consistait cette scène ?

- Heu… Je ne préfère pas te le dire car je ne pense pas que les personnes concernées vont l'apprécier.

            A cette remarque, Nick s'éclata de rire, et Melody l'imita en rigolant doucement. Elle se calma un peu et reprit son sérieux, et Nick en fit de même. Elle continua d'une voix rauque, sa gorge lui faisait de plus en plus mal, mais son père devait savoir :

- Donc, je l'ai fait remarqué à Amanda et ça ne lui a pas du tout plu. Bref, je sais que vous n'avez pas fait la fête à la suite de mon enlèvement.

- Je suis fier de toi, Melody, tu as réussi à défier ceux qui t'ont fait du mal.

- Grâce surtout à Nick qui m'a soutenue.

- Vous avez fait preuve de grand courage et je suis fier de vous deux mais. . . ajouta mystérieusement Harry. Etes-vous sûrs que nous n'avons pas fait la fête de Noël ?

            Nick et sa fille le fixèrent incrédules : voulait-il explicitement dire qu'ils avaient fait la fête malgré la gravité de situation ? Nick s'insurgea avant que Melody ne le fasse.

- Ne nous dites pas que vous l'avez fait ?

            Si Nick l'avait pu, il se serait lever pour aller étrangler Harry. Melody fusilla son père du regard. Et Harry éclata de rire en voyant les airs scandalisés de ses _enfants_, car même si Nick n'était pas son fils, Harry le considérait comme tel depuis qu'il avait été accepté par toute sa famille.

            Nick et Melody comprirent à ses rires que ce n'était pas vrai. Et Nick lui lança un oreiller à la figure. Harry rigola encore en l'attrapant, mais il stoppa vite en voyant sa fille qui pleurait silencieusement. Harry, décontenancé, prit sa fille dans ses bras. Melody tenta de le repousser, mais la tendresse de son père eut raison d'elle. Harry lui caressa doucement le dos en murmurant.

- Je suis désolé, ma chérie, dit-il avec une voix d'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Papa !! Tu ignores combien, j'ai beaucoup souffert là bas ! Alors ne fais pas ce genre de blague.

- Si je sais parfaitement combien tu as souffert, ayant moi-même été torturé plusieurs fois par Voldemort. Et ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que tu arriveras à oublier.

            Melody sanglota encore un peu, mais elle se calma. Son père avait raison. Elle était en sécurité maintenant, avec son père pour la protéger, et une petite farce ne faisait aucun mal. Harry comprit néanmoins que sa fille était moralement très fragile, et ce genre de plaisanterie n'était peut-être pas indiqué.

- Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus et … Je t'offrirai plein de cadeaux, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

            Cela calma Melody, elle se retira des bras de son père. Elle essuya ses yeux pleins de larmes et elle le fixa en souriant.

- Je te pardonne mais il ne fallait pas exagérer en disant que tu allais m'offrir plein de cadeaux. J'ai dix-sept ans, pas dix.

            Harry rit à sa remarque et se tourna vers Nick. Ce dernier le regarda, impassible.

- Et toi, Nick ?

            Nick comprit l'allusion de Harry et hocha la tête.

- Si Melody vous pardonne, alors moi aussi.

            Ils rirent ensemble et Viviane sourit en les voyant ensemble et reporta son regard sur Remus. Il lui sourit.

- Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez.

- Et bien, vous voyez, je vais bien. Je vous ai sauvé la vie contre les Lazares, et vous m'avez sauvée hier soir. Nous voilà quittes.

- En effet, mais votre vie n'était pas en danger.

- N'en parlons plus, dit Viviane en baissant les yeux. Tout cela remonte à 17 ans.

- Une dette de vie ne se dissoud pas avec le temps.

            Un peu plus tard, Harry se tenait debout dans la Salle des Professeurs, devant les regards de ses amis. Le temps des explications était venu. Nick et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour garder le secret et pour jouer la comédie. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il avait été amusé par la réaction de ses amis devant le comportement de Nick pour les besoins de la réussite du plan.

- Nous attendons, Harry, murmura doucement Ginny.

            Il sourit.

- Très bien.

            ** Flash-back **

            On frappa à la porte du bureau.

- Puis-je vous voir Professeur Potter ? demanda Nick.

- Oui. Entrez donc, dit Harry d'un air fatigué.

            Il avait passé la nuit à tenter de trouver un moyen de délivrer Melody. L'angoisse qui le rongeait n'arrangeait pas la situation.

- C'est à propos de Melody, commença Nick. J'ai peut-être un moyen de la sauver.

- Je vous écoute.

- Ce n'est pas la solution idéale, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Je ne suis pas loin de penser que je suis le seul apte à sauver Melody.

- Vous ?

- Oui. En m'infiltrant dans Destruction. Je suis le fils de Marcus Adams, bras droit de la Destructrice. Si nous leur faisons croire que j'ai toujours été de leur côté. . .

- Une minute. Severus et Drago ne seront peut-être pas d'accord. . .

- Ils ne doivent pas le savoir. Ils participeront inconsciemment à notre petite mise en scène. Je vais commencer à aller voir Drake et Callista et les narguer en révélant que j'ai joué la comédie pendant six ans. Connaissant Drake, il va être fou de rage. Je vais sûrement m'en sortir avec un œil au beurre noir. Bon, vous intervenez. . . Vous dites ce que vous voulez, mais arrangez-vous pour me chasser de Poudlard, avec tous les élèves et les Professeurs pour témoins. Vous pourriez aussi mettre la Gazette du Sorcier au courant, pour activer les choses, avec un article en première page. Mon père me contacte, je le convaincs à coup de belles paroles sur la supériorité de Destruction, et sans aucun doute, je suis serais amené à entrer dans le QG et à rencontrer la Destructrice. J'ignore cependant si je pourrais voir Melody. Et je serais sûrement. . . testé.

- Connaissant leur perversité, je les vois bien vous demander de faire du mal à ma fille.

            Nick hocha la tête.

- Je n'en suis pas enchanté, mais si je suis réduit à cette extrémité, je le ferai. J'espère que Melody ne m'en voudra pas trop.

- Il suffira d'une discussion avec elle. Je la connais, elle est incapable d'en vouloir longtemps aux personnes qu'elle aime.

- Oui, mais là, elle va sûrement recevoir des Doloris de ma part, sans compter les horreurs que vais être obligé de débiter ! Elle va m'en vouloir à vie !

- Je lui parlerai dans ce cas. Mais pour l'instant, la priorité est de la ramener en vie. Je n'aime pas ça, et vous voir courir autant de risques. . .

- Nous n'avons pas le choix Professeur Potter ! Le temps presse !

            Harry finit par céder en voyant l'amour que Nick portait à sa fille.

- Bien, mais avant que vous ne rejoigniez la Grande Salle, je veux que vous preniez ceci avec vous.

            Harry se leva, et se dirigea vers une armoire. Il en sortit une étoffe grise mais chatoyante. C'était sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Elle vous sera certainement utile.

- Merci

- Je mets toutes les chances de votre côté. Bien, allez dans la Grande Salle. Callista et Drake devraient déjà y être. Je vous suis dans cinq minutes.

- En espérant que personne ne me saute dessus entre-temps ! rit Nick.

            ** Fin du flash-back **

            Le silence était tombé. Soudain, Drake et Callista se levèrent et quittèrent la Salle. Harry et Severus comprirent qu'ils allaient présenter leurs excuses.

- La comédie était bien jouée, déclara finalement Drago. Nous y avons tous cru. Moi aussi, j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Nick Adams.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, dit Severus. La prochaine fois quand même, mets-nous au courant Harry.

- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci en souriant. Vos réactions et vos têtes étaient trop drôles à voir !

- Potter ! protesta Severus.

- Oui, je sais, tu adores être au courant de tout ! C'est pour ça que j'adore te jouer des tours !

            Hermione émit un petit rire devant l'air offensé de son mari, et finalement tout le monde participa à son hilarité. La tension était enfin chassée.

            Drake et Callista pénétrèrent silencieusement dans l'infirmerie, au cas où les convalescents dormiraient. Nick et Viviane discutaient à voix basse, pour éviter de déranger Melody qui dormait, couchée sur le côté et leur tournant le dos. Les deux arrivants échangèrent un regard, puis Drake s'avança.

- Je te présente mes excuses Nick. Papa vient de tout nous expliquer.

- Excuses acceptées. Mais tu n'avais pas tellement tort. J'aurais réagi de la même manière à ta place. Et je comprends que tu veuilles protéger Melody. Je ressens la même chose.

- Je m'excuse aussi, dit Callista. Nous t'avons jugé un peu hâtivement et. . . 

- Vous aviez raison tous les deux. J'ai peut-être un peu forcé la dose en jouant cette comédie.

- En fait, le passage où tu déclarais « je viendrais piétiner vos cadavres » était peut-être de trop, acquiesça Callista.

- J'ai dit ça sur une inspiration subite. Et le Professeur Potter a été parfait. J'ai cru un moment pour ma vie quand Rogue est intervenu.

- Papa est impulsif. . .

- Tout comme toi, rétorqua Nick. Décidément Callista, dans ta famille, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

            Ils rirent, mais s'arrêtèrent vite pour éviter de réveiller Melody. Mais celle-ci ne dormait pas. Elle avait écouté leur conversation, et avait réalisé la totalité des risques que Nick avait pris pour la sauver. Elle savait cependant qu'il fallait avoir une longue conversation avec lui, mais il était encore trop tôt. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour une longue conversation, autant physiquement à cause de ses cordes vocales endommagées, autant moralement à cause de la forte dose d'émotions qu'elle venait de subir.

            Les cours reprirent normalement, et tous furent soulagés de voir que Melody se remettait lentement de son enlèvement. Au terme d'une longue conversation houleuse, Diana accepta à contrecoeur que Melody quittât l'infirmerie, mais celle-ci ne regagna pas son dortoir. Diana avait accepté uniquement parce que Callista avait proposé que Melody emménage dans sa chambre de Préfète le temps de sa convalescence. Un deuxième lit fut donc installé, et les affaires de Melody y furent transférées. Callista rangeait sa chambre à coup de baguette, tout en parlant à Melody, assise dans son lit.

- Tu verras, tu seras tranquille ici. Et puis, je suis en cours toute la journée. Je passerais te voir à midi. Je te rapporte les cours, pour que tu ne prennes pas de retard pour les ASPIC. Tu peux utiliser la salle de bains. Il y a une baignoire et une cabine de douche, au choix.

- Tu as des privilèges en tant que Préfète-en-Chef.

- En effet. Bon, je te laisse sinon, je vais être en retard. Et tu connais mon père. Même si je suis sa fille, il risque de m'enlever des points.

- Il sera plus indulgent si tu lui dis que tu t'occupais de moi.

- Tu as déjà vu Severus Rogue indulgent envers une Gryffondor ?

- Envers une Gryffondor non, mais tu es sa fille Callista.

            Callista haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce. Melody soupira et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était décorée en tons rouge et or, et était accueillante. Elle eut envie de prendre un bain, et se leva précautionneusement. Elle avait encore quelques bleus et son corps était encore un peu douloureux, mais elle allait bien mieux, même si sa voix était encore un peu rauque.

            Elle resta bouche bée quand elle vit la salle de bains. Si elle avait su plus tôt que Callista avait tout ce confort, elle en aurait profité ! La cabine de douche pouvait accueillir 10 personnes, et la baignoire était une mini-piscine avec toutes sortes de robinets en cuivre. Elle en ouvrit plusieurs, qui contenaient des gels parfumés, avant de trouver l'eau chaude et froide. Elle se prépara un bain chaud et parfumé.

            Dans la Grande Salle, Nick s'approcha de Callista.

- Bonjour Callista.

- Bonjour Nick !

- Euh. . . Melody est bien installée ?

- Oui. Elle aura tout le confort et le calme qu'elle souhaite.

- Tu crois que je pourrais aller la voir tout de suite ? Cela fait une semaine que nous n'avons échangé que des banalités, et il faut que je lui parle sérieusement.

- Vas-y. Je dirais à Drake de te prendre les cours.

            Nick sourit.

- Merci, tu es une véritable amie.

- Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner d'avoir pensé que tu nous trahissais. Tu connais les mots de passe ? Crin de licorne pour la Salle Commune et Mimosa pour ma chambre.

- Merci.

- Bonne chance.

            Nick mit plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre la Tour des Gryffondors. Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, puis gravit les escaliers du dortoir. La porte de la chambre de Callista s'ouvrit sans difficulté, mais la chambre était vide. Nick entendit du bruit dans la salle de bains, et sourit. Il s'assit sur le lit de Melody et patienta.

            Melody se prélassa un quart d'heure dans le bain, tout en lavant ses cheveux. Elle ne s'était pas beaucoup occupée d'eux, et les démêler serait un véritable cauchemar. Elle sortit de la baignoire et s'enroula dans une grande serviette rouge bordée d'or, qui lui tombait à mi-cuisses. Elle prit une autre serviette et frotta vigoureusement ses cheveux roux, tout en regagnant la chambre. Et sursauta en voyant Nick. Celui-ci s'empourpra violemment et détourna les yeux en voyant Melody dans cette tenue.

- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas. . . Je m'en vais.

- Non, attends Nick ! Je veux dire. . . ne t'en vas pas. . . je vais passer un peignoir. Il est temps que nous parlions sérieusement.

            Nick s'était levé et tourné vers la porte.

- Je suis venu pour ça. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Si. Reste là.

            Elle alla chercher un peignoir en éponge dans la salle de bains, en rouge et or avec l'écusson de Gryffondor, l'enfila et s'adressa de nouveau à Nick.

- Viens, assieds-toi.

            Ils s'assirent sur le lit, et se regardèrent. Nick ne savait pas par où commencer. Melody le regarda patiemment.

- Je voulais que m'excuser une fois de plus pour les souffrances que tu as endurées à cause des sorts que je t'ai lancés.

- Tu y était obligé Nick, et puis j'avais subi tellement de sorts que je ne faisais plus aucune différence. Mon corps était si douloureux. En fait, le plus difficile fut de subir tes paroles, même si je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais. Pourtant, tu semblais si. . . sincère !

            Sur une impulsion, il la serra dans ses bras.

- Oh Melody. . . j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, en t'imaginant dans ce cachot ! Nous devons une fière chandelle à Viviane.

- Elle craignait pour sa vie, et espérait que nous la protégions. Papa n'a pas l'air de refuser. Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas encore sérieusement abordé le sujet avec nos amis. Pour l'instant, tout le monde la tolère car elle a contribué à sauver ma vie, mais personne ne lui révèle nos secrets. Tu as remarqué qu'elle est souvent avec le Professeur Lupin ?

- Peu m'importe avec qui elle est. Je t'aime Melody, et j'ai cru mourir quand tu as disparu. Tu m'as appelé. . .

            Melody rougit. Sur le coup, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais elle avait bien crié son nom quand elle avait été enlevée. Oui, elle aimait Nick. . . De toute son âme.

- Nick. . . Je t'aime aussi.

            Il l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Melody sentit une chaleur intense envahir son être. Nick quitta sa bouche et déposa des milliers de baisers sur son visage, son cou, et, écartant ses cheveux humides, sur sa nuque. Puis revint sur ses lèvres.

            Melody se laissa faire, ne restant pas inactive. Ses mains caressaient le torse de son compagnon, à travers la robe de sorcier et l'uniforme qu'il portait en dessous. Elle sentit à peine qu'il la renversait sur le lit et ne protesta pas quand il défit le nœud de son peignoir.

            Nick avait senti le désir lui embraser les reins, et il avait follement envie de Melody. Elle ne dit rien quand il dénoua son peignoir, mais il reprit brutalement ses esprits. Il cessa de l'embrasser et la contempla, haletante sous lui, les yeux fermés. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en roulant sur le côté. Tu es encore faible. . . et je profite de la situation.

            Melody ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais elle finit par se redresser sur un coude et le fixa. Elle sourit.

- Et depuis quand un Serpentard ne profite-t-il pas de la situation ?

- Quand il se consume d'amour pour l'élue de son cœur, répondit Nick le plus sérieusement du monde.

            Melody s'attendrit et roula sur lui.

- Nick, je suis parfaitement consciente de mes actes, et même si Diana pense que je suis trop faible pour aller en cours, je t'assure que je me sens tout à fait. . . forte. Je t'aime Nick.

            Elle l'embrassa et entreprit de lui défaire sa cravate. Il l'en empêcha en se saisissant de ses mains. . . qu'il embrassa une à une sur la paume. Elle était toujours sur lui. Il plongea les yeux dans les siens.

- Non Melody. Je m'en voudrais de provoquer une rechute à cause d'une. . . suractivité. Allons, assieds-toi, et permets-moi de te coiffer.

            Elle soupira, l'embrassa une dernière fois et obéit. Nick s'empara du peigne et entreprit de démêler ses boucles mèche par mèche. Melody se sentait bien, envahie de bien-être. Elle était en sécurité, entourée d'amour et d'amitié.

            Tout est bien qui finit bien dans ce chapitre !! Je répète encore une fois que Yoann m'a soufflé une bonne partie du chapitre !! Enfin, je le trouve bien mieux comme ça !! Pas vous ?

Prochain chapitre : **Amazones en danger**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Seigneur Arcane** : les Doloris, c'est pas moi, c'est Yoann !!! Au départ ma version n'était pas aussi violente !! Par contre, ton idée de Dolorefracta n'est pas mal !! Je vais garder cette idée pour voir si je lui trouve une utilité quelconque, mais je pense que oui !!

**Kyzara** : merci !!! L'évasion n'a pas été évidente, mais avec moi, tout le monde s'en sort !!

**Harriette Potter** : merci pour les compliments !! Mais je suis beaucoup aidée tu sais ?

**Ryan **: comment ça trop de Doloris ? Tu demandes du sang et de la violence, je t'en donne et tu trouves encore à redire ? Bon, c'est vrai aussi que je suis pas branchée torture, c'est plutôt le domaine de ma sœur ça !!

**Yoann** : voilà le chap 14 t'es content ? Bon, j'ai pas suivi tes instructions à la lettre mais j'ai quand même changé pas mal de choses. Par contre, tu t'es débrouillé pour me laisser le bout de la conversation Nick-Melody !! Sympa vraiment ! J'espère que j'ai pas encore fait d'incohérence… J'ai toujours la motivation, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, tu devrais le savoir, toi qui lis tout en avance !!

**Sanou** : pour la petite incohérence tu as parfaitement raison, et c'est une erreur d'inattention de ma part. Mais en fait, le chap dans sa version originale faisait intervenir l'évasion après une semaine. Et j'ai dû modifier en tenant compte de l'avis de Yoann, donc voilà !! Mais comme c'est la seule incohérence, c'est pas trop grave !! J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop ?

**Cassidy 92** : oui l'aura de Viviane a changé !! Et tu as tout compris ! Elle n'a pas ressuscité avant son choix, mais après, mais elle se demande toutefois pourquoi elle a invoqué Hécate et tout ! Donc en gros, elle se demande si elle a fait le bon choix. Pour mon texte HP-CCS, j'avais complètement oublié… Et puis tu es la première personne à me demander la suite. J'ai déjà pas vraiment le temps d'écrire Némésis et Double Menace, alors… Tu seras prévenue si je décide une suite à HP et CCS !! Promis !! En fait, en ce moment, je travaille sur une troisième fic HP alors… Ta question Gundam Wing… Je me suis demandé un moment le rapport avec HP, mais comme y'en a pas. J'adore Heero et je déteste Réléna, ça te va comme réponse ou tu veux que j'argumente ? Par contre, je ne peux pas nier qu'ils forment un couple magnifique !! Bisous !!

**Cirisse** : merci !!

**Lunenoire** : c'aurait été trop facile s'ils s'en étaient sortis sans un bon petit combat quand même !!

**Kaiera 1** : ne te plains pas pour la longueur des semaines !!! Au début c'était un upload les samedis, et maintenant dès que je peux le vendredi, je me rue sur mon clavier !! Console-toi avec le tome 5 !!! Surtout que les examens approchent et je sais pas comment je vais jongler avec tous mes cours, mes fics et le permis !!! Je compatis pour ta fic !! Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des idées, mais de ne pas savoir comment les formuler. Et merci pour la nouvelle lectrice. . . Je me demandais justement qui l'avait conseillé !! Bisous !!

**Genny 79** : eh bien merci pour tout !!! Je suppose que tu as du être révoltée pour certaines choses comme Ron, Hermione la traîtresse et tout ça… Bienvenue dans le monde de L'Héritier de Voldemort (ouais bon, le titre ne correspond plus trop pour la partie 4 et 5, mais on va faire comme si !!) Bisous !!

**Sailor Digitale** : je suis pas aussi tordue d'esprit que tu sembles le penser !!!

**Amy Evans** : j'espère que tu n'en veux pas trop à Cardina d'avoir enquêté sur toi !! En fait, c'est pas vraiment une enquête, c'est juste moi qui est tombée sur ses reviews et je lui ai fait la remarque c'est tout !! Enfin, elle t'apprécie bien et moi aussi !! Pour le couple Remus et Viviane, tu n'as pas besoin de poser la question si tu me connaissais vraiment !! Je suis incapable de laisser quelqu'un tout seul !!

**Emilia Potter** : merci !!

**Kyarah **: voir la réponse à Amy Evans pour le couple Remus et Viviane !! Mais tu as bien deviné !! Bisous !

**Watery 136** : on va peut-être arrêter les scènes de barbarie, même si c'est pas le calme à 100% !!

**Paradise 1** : une semaine c'est pas si long. . . Enfin tant mieux si tu as aimé !!


	15. Amazones en danger

            Me voilà de retour avec la suite !!! Un nouveau chap axé sur les Amazones, assez calme. J'ai bientôt fini la réaction de cette fic, et je peux vous dire que vous feriez mieux d'avoir le cœur bien accroché, parce que la fin sera un peu… sanglante, et dicté par une reine du genre, j'ai nommé ma sœur. Pour ceux qui connaissent un peu Yugi-Oh et lisent les fics, je vous conseille d'aller lire **Améthyste**, écrite par Etoile du Soir, classée R, et c'est parfaitement justifié !! Et vous aurez un aperçu des talents de ma sœur.

            A part ça, j'espère que vous allez tous bien !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

            **Chapitre 15 : Amazones en danger**

****

            Callista se concentrait intensément, des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Alex la regardait attentivement. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et s'inspecta.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Oh si, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant un miroir.

            Elle le regarda et cria de surprise.

- Mes yeux !

            Au lieu d'être bruns, ceux-ci étaient verts avec des paillettes dorées, avec une pupille verticale, telle les yeux des chats, ou des félins.

- Tu commences à devenir une Animagus, Callista, dit Alex.

- Oui, mais quel animal ?

- De toute évidence, un félin.

- Quand comptes-tu me montrer ta forme ?

- Maintenant, puisque tu as réussi le premier stade.

            Alex ferma les yeux, se concentra. Callista le regardait, fascinée. Elle vit ses bras se rallonger et se couvrir d'une fourrure blonde rayée de noir. Ses jambes se raccourcirent, une queue apparut. Le visage se modifia tandis qu'il tombait à quatre pattes. . . Peu après, elle se retrouva devant un magnifique tigre énorme et majestueux. Il tourna autour d'elle et eut un petit rugissement.

- Alex ? Wow. . .

            Elle lui caressa timidement la tête, et il se coucha devant elle. Elle s'assit par terre.

- C'est impressionnant. . .

            Il reprit forme humaine, assis à côté d'elle.

- Tu connais mon secret.

- Et j'avoue que tu m'as laissée sans voix.

- Le Professeur Black a été aussi surpris que moi.

- Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?

- Environ un an, pour réussir ne serait-ce que les yeux. Toi, tu as réussi en un mois. A mon avis, tu deviendras une Animagus complète dans les prochaines semaines. Les premières métamorphoses seront très douloureuses, mais ton corps s'habituera vite à ces transformations.

- Alex. . . Je te remercie infiniment pour toute ton aide. Je te prends beaucoup de temps, alors que tu dois aussi t'occuper de l'équipe.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit-il en souriant. Tu es plus importante pour moi que l'équipe, et puis, ils savent se débrouiller seuls. La seule qui m'inquiète, c'est Melody. J'espère qu'elle sera en forme pour le match contre Serpentard.

- Elle le sera. Elle veut vraiment battre Drake.

            Callista se leva.

- Retournons dans la Salle Commune, il se fait tard.

- Tu as raison.

            Ils quittèrent le Havre.

            Alwyn était inquiète.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Milo.

- Mon pays. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles de la Reine Chloé. Je ne suis pas rassurée.

- Allons Chloé est forte, tout comme toi.

- Elle est plus forte que moi. C'est la Reine. Je n'ai jamais aimé quitter mes amies, et il y a six ans, ma sœur a été tuée par des Sorciers de Destruction. C'est ce qui m'a décidée à prendre une part active à la lutte pour la venger. Aujourd'hui, la menace de cette brèche m'a convaincue de continuer. Cela dit, j'éprouve un profond sentiment de malaise. . .

- Alwyn, tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir cela. Eléa et Alix ressentent la même chose.

- Une Fée, une Ange et une Amazone. Nous avons un instinct et un lien très fort qui nous font sentir ce genre de choses. Mon pays est en danger.

- Ecoute.Il est tard. Viens donc te coucher, et demain, à la première heure, nous enverrons un message à ta Reine. Cela te va ?

            Elle soupira.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

            Elle s'allongea et Milo la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis sûr que tout va pour le mieux, murmura-t-il pour la rassurer.

            Viviane se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit, mais les étoiles pâlissaient et un trait rose colorait l'horizon. Des images de tueries hantaient son esprit. Elle eut la nausée au souvenir des images qui lui revenaient, mais la réprima et tenta de découvrir qui Destruction avait attaqué la nuit précédente. Des cris, de la fumée. . . des arbres alentour et des femmes. Beaucoup de femmes dont la plupart portait des armures avec des épées, des fouets et des arcs. Cet attirail lui rappela Alwyn. . . Les Amazones ! Viviane se redressa d'un bond. Bien sûr ! La Destructrice avait parlé de se débarrasser des Peuples Magiques qui soutenaient les Sorciers-Mages et Poudlard : les Amazones, les Fées, les Anges, le Peuple des Cieux et les Créatures de la Nuit. Mais qui prévenir ? Il était à peine 5 heures du matin, et elle ne voulait déranger personne sur de simples visions et suppositions. Soudain, une douleur intense lui vrilla les temps. Elle cria de douleur et s'effondra à terre. Victoria était blessée, et leur lien lui faisait ressentir la douleur. Elle sentit un autre pic de douleur à l'épaule, et de nouveau, eut un cri.

            On frappa à la porte.

- Viviane ? Vous allez bien ?

            Dans un brouillard, elle reconnut la voix de Remus. La douleur se propagea dans tout le bras, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Inquiet, Remus força l'entrée. Il se précipita dès qu'il vit la femme à terre.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Victoria est blessée. Et je ressens sa douleur. Nous avons un lien très fort, qui ne se rompra qu'avec la mort de l'une de nous. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 17 ans.

- Pourquoi est-elle blessée ?

- Oh, allez vite prévenir Alwyn. Destruction a attaqué les Amazones !

            Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Absolument certaine ! Allez-y vite ! Je me remettrai.

            Ce fut Milo qui ouvrit aux coups répétés de Remus.

- Les Amazones ont été attaquées par Destruction, annonça-t-il.

            Alwyn marchait de long en large, folle d'angoisse.

- Notre monde est caché dans le cœur de la forêt de Macédoine. Comment. . .

- Attendons d'avoir des nouvelles, calma Alix. Milo et Ténébrus reviendront bientôt.

- J'aurais dû les accompagner.

- Justement, non. Tu aurais peut-être perdu ton calme, et Chloé t'a ordonné de rester ici.

- Oh, Alix, comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenais que ton Royaume. . .

- Je serais folle d'angoisse, mais j'obéis à Malicia.

            Eléa se tourna vers Viviane.

- Viviane, dites-nous en plus sur les plans de la Destructrice.

- Amanda veut tous vous détruire. Vous vous rappelez quand elle a détruit les Elfes de Maison ? Elle nous en a parlé. Les Elfes de Maison étaient insoupçonnables jusqu'à ce que son espionne, Hermione, ne lui révèle leur part de responsabilité contre elle. Et là, avec l'aide de Voldemort et Victoria, elle s'en prend aux autres. A commencer par les Amazones. Les suivants sur la liste sont les Fées, les Anges, le Peuple des Cieux et les Créatures de la Nuit.

- Comment s'y prend-elle ? Nos Royaumes sont situés dans les Mondes Intermédiaires. . .

- Elle. . . Elle a des agents qui travaillent dessus. A mon départ, ils avaient trouvé la cachette des Amazones. Je ne sais rien d'autre.

- Qu'avez-vous vu dans votre vision ? demanda Harry.

- Des ruines, du sang, des corps. . . dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Les Amazones se battent jusqu'au bout. Une flèche a atteint Victoria à l'épaule, et le poison a fait son œuvre. Elle n'est pas morte. Adams se charge de l'antidote. Elle a également reçu un coup sur la tête qui lui a fait perdre connaissance quelques instants. Je ne vois rien de plus.

            Drago se leva.

- Bon, il est inutile de rester ici à se demander ce qui a pu se passer. Le jour est levé, et les cours vont reprendre. Je suggère que nous vaquions à nos occupations, et nous aviserons quand Milo et Ténébrus reviendront.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Harry. Allons-y. Eléa, vous nous tenez au courant.

- Bien sûr.

            Les adolescents étaient inquiets. Ils savaient que les Amazones étaient en danger, et Melody appréciait Viviane, au point de s'inquiéter pour elle. Diana avait autorisé Melody à reprendre les cours, mais avait prié les professeurs d'y aller doucement avec elle. Et spécialement Severus, quand Melody lui annonça qu'elle avait une double heure de Potions. Callista était contente que Melody aille mieux, et s'installa naturellement à côté d'elle en classe, prête à l'aider si besoin était. Severus commença tout de suite à inscrire les ingrédients de la Potion sur le tableau, et Callista les recopia. Melody aussi, mais plus lentement. Puis, il les invita tous à commencer la confection. Melody avait du mal à couper ses ingrédients, aussi Callista l'aida-t-elle. Ce que remarqua Severus.

- Miss Potter, avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Eh bien. . . J'ai un peu de mal, mes bras et mes poignets ne sont pas encore bien guéris, et ne me permettent pas. . .

- Vous n'auriez pas dû assister à ce cours. Laissez tomber votre potion et regardez donc votre voisine. Et demandez à Mme Malefoy une potion contre douleur.

- Oui Professeur, dit-elle en réprimant une grimace de douleur.

            Elle souffrait d'une migraine violente, et Callista le devina vite.

- Professeur ? interpella Callista.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que vous en auriez sous la main ? Melody a mal, et si vous pouviez la soulager. . .

            Severus soupira.

- Non. Potter, allez donc à l'infirmerie, et ne revenez pas tant que vous ne serez pas totalement guérie. Potter ! Accompagnez donc votre sœur !

            Drake se leva, aida sa sœur à ranger ses affaires et ils quittèrent la Salle. Callista esquissa un sourire. Pas de points en moins ni de retenue. Aujourd'hui, son père avait été gentil avec Melody, et ce, grâce à Diana. Il faudrait l'en remercier.

            Elle se remit à sa Potion, mais releva vite la tête, sourcils froncés. Alex, devant elle, en fit de même. Son instinct d'Animagus l'avertissait de quelque chose. . . On frappa et Drago entra sans y être invité.

- Quoi encore ? demanda Severus irrité.

- Le cours est terminé, annonça Drago aux élèves. Viens, Chloé vient d'arriver. Et pas en bon état.

- Tu n'étais pas en cours ? répliqua Severus. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je suis un Animagus, je l'ai senti. Allez viens, on ne va pas tarder à venir nous chercher.

            La Reine Chloé se trouvait à l'infirmerie, très pâle, et deux Amazones, aussi blessées, étaient dans des lits adjacents. Alwyn interrogeait l'une d'elles.

- Stella, que s'est-il passé ?

- Destruction a attaqué pendant la nuit. Nous ne nous attendions absolument pas. Plusieurs d'entre nous sont mortes, mais notre priorité a été la protection de notre Reine. Malheureusement, la Destructrice s'en est prise à elle. Elles se sont combattues, mais elle est trop forte. Par chance, une explosion a retenti à ce moment-là, et a détourné son attention. Nous en avons profité pour fuir dans la forêt environnante. La Reine a perdu beaucoup de sang et Solstice l'a soignée de son mieux, et a réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Et au matin, j'y suis retournée. Il n'y avait plus rien de notre ville. Amazonia n'existe plus. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Milo et Ténébrus. Que la Déesse Artémis vous protège ! Sans vous, nous étions mortes.

            Stella regardait l'Elfe et le Vampire, qui lui sourirent en retour. Stella avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains mi-longs tressés. Diana lui avait enlevé son armure, et elle ne portait que sa tunique. Elle avait de multiples brûlures sur les bras et les jambes, dues aux Sortilèges de Feu. Solstice, l'autre Amazone, était dans le même état. Celle-ci était blonde avec des yeux verts, et était la Guérisseuse d'Amazonia. La plupart des personnes présentes quittèrent la Salle sur la demande de Diana. Ne restaient plus que Diana, Lara, Alix, Eléa, Alwyn, Stella, Solstice et Chloé.

            Alwyn regardait Solstice.

- Tu te sens mieux Solstice ?

- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux. Comment va Sa Majesté ?

            Lara et Diana l'examinaient. Lara se redressa.

- Elle a eu une grave commotion cérébrale, avec une hémorragie interne que j'ai pu stopper. Cependant, elle est dans le coma. Elle a subi des Doloris d'une puissance inégalée, et je suis surprise qu'elle n'en soit pas morte.

            Alwyn, Stella et Solstice serrèrent les poings.

- Je la tuerai de mes propres mains !

            Diana sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit dans la Salle des Professeurs pour avertir les autres sorciers. Milo et Ténébrus y faisaient leurs rapports.

- Un vrai carnage, disait Ténébrus quand elle entra.

- Alors ? demanda Drago.

- Les deux Amazones vont bien. Mais la Reine est dans un état grave. Lara et moi avons fait notre possible, mais elle est dans le coma. Il faut attendre, ou la transférer à Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne peux pas lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires ici.

- Pas plus que Sainte-Mangouste, objecta Harry. C'est une Créature Céleste.

- Tout comme les Fées, admit Severus. Et Lara ne peut rien faire ? Pourquoi ne pas contacter les deux autres Reines ?

- Nous sommes au courant, Professeur Rogue, dit Malicia en apparaissant avec Scylla.

- Quelle tragédie, murmura Scylla. Diana, pouvons-nous voir Chloé ?

- Bien sûr, venez.

            Les visages d'Alix, Eléa et Lara s'éclairèrent quand elles virent leurs Reines.

- Majesté, enfin vous voilà, murmura Alix.

- J'apporte un remède, dit Malicia en sortant une boîte de sa manche.

            Elle l'ouvrit et mit quelque chose dans la bouche de Chloé.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Diana.

- Un remède inexistant sur Terre. Je ne peux vous en révéler plus. Mais Chloé s'en remettra.

- Majesté, il faut organiser la défense de nos Royaumes, dit Lara.

- Nous nous sommes organisées. Fées et Anges sont en train de travailler activement sur nos défenses. J'ai rappelé les Fées Sacrées, dit Scylla. Firy, Talya, Vanylia et Amarine se débrouillent bien.

- Alors, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ? demanda Eléa.

- Poudlard a besoin de vous deux, dit Scylla. Et puis, tu as démissionné, Eléa.

- Vous m'en voulez ?

- Non. Tu as trouvé l'amour, et je m'en réjouis pour toi.

            Alix regarda sa Reine Malicia.

- Vous me rappelez ?

- Non. Tes trois amies s'en sortent à merveille. Mais si tu veux un conseil, renvoie Thomas à Charister. Il y sera plus en sécurité.

- C'est lui qui a tenu à venir.

- Thomas tient à toi, je sais, mais il va se faire tuer s'il reste ici. Renvoie-le là-bas.

- Je lui dirai que c'est un ordre de vous.

- A mon avis, il va me maudire. Il faudrait que j'aie une discussion avec ce garçon.

- Euh. . . Si vous voulez un conseil, évitez de lui parler. Rappelez-vous la dernière fois où vous vouliez l'empêcher de venir au Royaume. Il vous a. . . laissée muette.

            Malicia sourit.

- Cela prouve que c'est un un bon avocat. Mais c'est de sa vie qu'il s'agit. Alix, si tu ne veux pas te retrouver veuve, suis mon conseil.

- Oui Majesté.

            Un gémissement les interrompit. En un éclair, Alwyn était auprès de sa Reine, tandis que Stella et Solstice se redressaient sur leurs lits. Diana en resta bouche bée.

- J'arrive pas à y croire, murmura-t-elle.

- N'essayez pas de comprendre, répondit Scylla.

            Chloé ouvrit les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant Alwyn.

- Alwyn, ma petite Alwyn. . .

- Oui, c'est moi Majesté. Vous êtes en sécurité à Poudlard. Stella et Solstice sont ici aussi. Ce sont Milo et Ténébrus qui vous ont trouvé toutes les trois.

- Alors remercie-les de ma part. Il ne reste rien d'Amazonia, n'est-ce pas ?

- Rien que des ruines, Majesté, répondit Stella.

            Chloé s'assombrit.

- Alors je ne suis plus Reine.

- Majesté ! protesta Alwyn.

- Amazonia n'existe plus. Mon titre de Reine n'a plus lieu d'être. Je ne suis plus que Chloé l'Amazone.

- Majest. . .

- Chloé, rectifia-t-elle. Appelez-moi par mon prénom.

            Alwyn, Stella et Solstice se turent, yeux baissés. Mais Chloé se fatiguait, et Lara se décida à intervenir.

- Nous débattrons de cela plus tard. Chloé, vous n'êtes pas encore remise de vos émotions. Reposez-vous. Stella, Solstice, je vous conseille vivement de faire de même. Alwyn, Eléa, Alix, avec moi. Diana, je te laisse l'infirmerie. Reines Malicia et Scylla, venez aussi.

- Je veille sur nos Amazones, répondit Diana.

            Alwyn bouillait de rage. Une fois dans le couloir, elle laissa exploser sa colère.

- Cette bâtarde est allée trop loin ! Je vais la. . .

- Tu ne vas rien du tout, coupa Alix. Un suicide ne te mènera nulle part. Recouvre ton sang-froid, et sers au mieux Chloé, même si elle considère qu'elle n'est plus ta Reine.

            Alwyn respira profondément.

- Tu as raison. Merci Alix.

- De rien. Chloé a l'air de bien t'aimer.

- Nous sommes comme sœurs. A la mort de notre mère, mes trois sœurs et moi avons été recueillies par la mère de Chloé, la Reine de l'époque. Chloé a quelques années de plus que moi, et nous avons en quelque sorte fait notre apprentissage ensemble. J'ai suivi le même entraînement qu'elle, et l'éducation qu'elle recevait.

- Tu as des sœurs ? demanda Eléa.

- L'une d'elles a été tuée il y a six ans par Destruction. Et. . . les deux autres ont dû l'être hier soir.

            Alwyn éclata en pleurs, et Alix la serra contre elle, tentant de la calmer. Elle s'adressa à Eléa.

- Je la ramène dans sa chambre.

            « Et dis à Milo de se ramener » ajouta-t-elle en pensée à Eléa. Eléa acquiesça.

            Tout le monde se trouvait dans la Salle des Professeurs quand Eléa arriva.

- Milo, va tout de suite rejoindre Alwyn dans votre chambre. Elle craque. Alix est avec elle.

            Milo se leva et quitta la Salle, inquiet.

- Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? demanda Eléa.

- De la façon par laquelle ils ont pu accéder à Amazonia, répondit Scylla. Leur Royaume est comme les nôtres. Dissimulé aux Sorciers et aux Humains, dans un Monde Intermédiaire.

- J'ai une théorie, dit Ténébrus.

            Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

- La Destructrice a réussi à ouvrir une brèche spatio-temporelle. Alors pourquoi pas un portail tridimensionnel ?

            Le silence plana. Hermione finit par se lever, et marcha de long en large, sa manière de réfléchir.

- Ce ne serait pas impossible en effet. Les Mondes Intermédiaires ne sont pas accessibles aux Sorciers et Humains, sauf accompagnés. Le seul moyen d'y avoir accès seul serait d'ouvrir un portail. Or, la procédure est à peu près la même que pour ouvrir une brèche. Le seul moyen serait d'interroger plus en détail Stella et Solstice pour savoir comment Destruction a attaqué. Je pourrais allors mieux me documenter, et peut-être trouver une défense.

            Scylla et Malicia se regardaient inquiètes.

- Si c'est vraiment un portail tridimensionnel, cela veut dire qu'il peut apparaître n'importe où ? demanda Malicia.

- Oui, répondit le Vampire.

- C'est la catastrophe, souffla Scylla. Elle peut apparaître en plein cœur du Royaume et le mettre à feu et à sang.

- En gros, c'est ce que nous pouvons craindre, confirma Hermione.

- Dans ce cas, veuillez m'excuser, dit Malicia.

- Moi de même, dit Scylla.

            Elles disparurent. Harry soupira.

- Elle a un net avantage sur nous. Les Loups-Garous Maîtrisés et Vampires Maudits sont aussi menacés.

- Ils savent à quoi s'attendre, dit Ténébrus. Je les ai prévenus. Et j'avertirai Milo pour qu'il prévienne son Roi.

- Bien, dit Severus. De toute manière, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. A part attaquer le QG de Destruction.

- Et tu oublies deux choses, intervint Drago. Premièrement, on ne sait pas où se situe le QG, et deuxièmement, ils sont trop nombreux pour nous.

- Je peux régler le premier problème tout de suite. Viviane ?

- J'ai entendu. Mais. . . je ne peux vous aider.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils n'avaient pas confiance en moi et Amanda ne me laissait pas sortir. Quant à Victoria et Marcus, ils surveillaient mes moindres faits et gestes. Il n'y avait que Voldemort pour prendre ma défense, mais Amanda refusait de l'écouter. Et comme je vous l'ai dit, Victoria et moi sommes liées. Elle a dû savoir dès le début que je les trahirai à la première occasion. D'où le piège, la nuit de l'évasion de Melody.

- Ce qui ne nous avance pas, murmura Drago. Mais quand vous êtes sortis du QG pour transplaner, vous n'avez pas. . .

- Dans ce cas-là, vous pensez plus à sauver votre vie qu'à repérer les lieux, Malefoy ! interrompit froidement Viviane. Allez donc interroger Melody ou Nick, ils auront peut-être fait attention eux !

            Remus posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Je suis désolé, reconnut Drago.

- Je demanderais à Melody et à Nick, déclara Harry. Bon, c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

            Ils se dispersèrent.

            Voilà !! On peut pas dire que la situation est au beau fixe n'est-ce pas ? Chapitre suivant : **Animagus**. Vous allez enfin découvrir quelle est la forme de Callista !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Popo** : je suis d'accord avec toi, et je suis dans le même cas, quoique moi, je ne travaille pas, j'ai fait le choix entre boulot et études. Par contre la conduite, j'ai pas encore commencé. J'en suis encore au code ! Pour la réaction de Rogue envers Callista, tu verras bien, mais c'est pas tout simple ! Bisous !

**Kyzara** : merci !

**Cirisse **: l'action n'est pas du tout terminé, mais pour l'instant, répit !! Ils ont besoin de calme mes chéris !! Callie-Alex c'est pour le chap 16 !! Même si j'ai centré un moment sur Nick et Melody, je reviens à la généralisation des pdv !! A bientôt !

**Kaiera1** : tu n'aimes pas la période des fêtes ? Il y a une raison particulière à ça ? J'attends le chapitre 2 de ta fic avec impatience, ce qui me rappelle que je ne me suis pas encore attelée à la correction de ton chap 1. Et je crois que c'est pas pour tout de suite. Sauf si tu le veux absolument. Fais-le moi savoir !!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : bien sûr que j'ai lu le livre 5 !! Et j'ai pas attendu la sortie de la traduction française crois-moi !! Et je préfère la version anglaise si tu veux mon avis !! Bisous !

**Sanou** : bien sûr que Remus et Viviane vont être ensemble ! Merci !!!

**Alix** : merci !!

**Lunenoire **: qui te dit que Nick ne va pas recommencer ? Et puis, faut dire qu'ils sont à le faire aussi !! Et Harry aime bien Nick, mais à ce point… Je sais pas encore comment gérer ça…

**Ryan** : tu vas l'avoir ton sang dans le chap 25… Juste un peu de patience !! 10 semaines en principe !!

**Cassidy 92** : oui, Melody et Nick sont adorables, je trouve aussi ! D'ailleurs mon ami a fini par se demander ce que Nick fait à Serpentard !! Il est honnête, loyal et tout quoi !!

**Genn79 **: merci !!

**Amy Evans** : les déclarations d'amour sont peut-être les seules choses que j'arrive à faire à peu près correctement !! D'ailleurs, faut voir que j'ai recours à ma petite sœur pour mes scènes un peu sanglantes !! Merci !!

**Kyarah** : moi j'étais devant la Fnac dès l'ouverture… Faut être folle !! Mais y'en avait déjà qui lisaient le tome 5 sur place !! Moi je connaissais déjà le début pour l'avoir lu en anglais !! Bisous !!

**Paradise 1** : non c'est pas long une semaine !!

**Watery 136** : pas vraiment de l'action, mais bon, un peu de vacances c'est trop demandé ?


	16. Animagus

            Bonjour everybody ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et je suppose que oui vu Noël approche et avec les fêtes de fin d'année et les super plats concoctés par nos mères (pour ceux qui retournent chez leur mère !)

            J'ai clairement l'impression que mon style d'écriture est transparent : tout le monde ou presque a deviné la forme animagus de Callista !!! C'est dingue !! Je sais plus comment faire pour mettre plus de suspense dans l'histoire… Enfin, j'ai prévu pas mal de choses par la suite !! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

            Je pense avancer dans mes fics pendant ces 15 jours, et essayer de terminer Némésis, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à faire !! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes !! Et surtout, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait, allez lire **Escapade à Lyon** et **Double Menace**, la suite !!

            Voilà !! Bonne lecture !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la Reine Chloé.

            **Chapitre 16 : Animagus**

            Harry convoqua Melody et Nick et les interrogea sur le QG de Destruction.

- Non, Papa, je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens de rien. Peut-être des bâtiments alentour, mais rien de plus. J'étais blessée, et je pensais surtout à fuir cet endroit infernal.

- Je te comprends. Nick ?

- Moi non plus. J'ai de vagues souvenirs sur des immeubles en briques, mais rien de plus. La Destructrice ne me faisait absolument pas confiance, malgré l'insistance de mon père. Elle refusait que j'assiste aux réunions et aux élaborations des stratégies. Je ne peux pas vous éclairer. Mais je pense que si je me retrouvais devant cet endroit. . .

- Seulement, il y a des tas d'endroits en Grande-Bretagne, et rien ne prouve que l'endroit ne soit pas dissimulé. Merci quand même. Retournez en cours.

            Callista réfléchissait au lieu d'écouter le cours de DCFM. Il fallait qu'elle devienne Animagus le plus vite possible. Cela devenait urgent car la situation dégénérait de plus en plus chaque jour.

- Miss Rogue ?

            Melody lui donna un coup de coude, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Vous disiez Professeur Black ?

- Vous ne m'écoutez pas.

- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire contrit.

- Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, et venez donc me voir à la fin du cours.

            Callista acquiesça et voulut se replonger dans sa réflexion mais Melody l'en empêcha.

- Je te conseille de suivre le cours. Sirius est plus gentil que ton père, mais n'en fais pas trop.

- Comment veux-tu que je me concentre ? La situation empire et. . .

- Cela ne nous concerne qu'à moitié. Nous avons trois Sorciers-Mages parmi nous. Et puis, même si nous le voulions, nous aurions du mal à prendre part au combat. Nous ne sommes pas assez puissants.

- Je le sais Melody. Seulement. . . Je suis si inquiète, pour mon père, tout le monde. . .

- Je le suis aussi, Callista.

- Miss Rogue et Miss Potter, est-ce qu'il serait possible de vous demander de vous taire ? interrompit Sirius, amusé. A moins que vous ne vouliez partager vos secrets avec nous ?

- Non, Professeur, répondit Melody.

            Elles se turent jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

            Sirius observa Callista et Melody, debout devant son bureau.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous êtes inquiètes ?

            Callista hocha la tête.

- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment cette fois-ci. La Destructrice semble plus forte, comme le démontre l'attaque contre les Amazones.

- Callista, aie confiance en Harry, Severus et Drago pour les expédier hors de nos vies.

- Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, Sirius. C'est. . . un malaise indéfinissable, comme si nous allions perdre quelque chose de très important.

            Sirius fronça les sourcils, fixant Callista.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, murmura-t-il. Melody, tu peux nous laisser un moment s'il te plaît ?

- Vas-y, dit Callista. Je te rejoins.

            Melody hésita puis sortit. Sirius se tourna vers Callista.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- OK. C'est Alex qui t'aide ?

- A quoi ?

- Tes entraînements d'Animagus.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Callista. . . Je suis un Animagus. Si tu continues ainsi, ta mère, Harry et Drago vont s'en apercevoir.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire un secret.

- A quel stade en es-tu ?

- Les yeux. A première vue, je suis un félin. Mais nous ne savons pas encore lequel. Alex est impressionnant. Tu as fait du bon travail avec lui.

- Deux ans d'entraînement intensif. Et ça fait combien de temps que tu t'entraînes ?

- Un mois.

            Sirius manqua s'étrangler.

- Un mois ? Alors que nous avions mis deux ans, nous les Maraudeurs ?

- Je n'y peux rien.

- Ce doit être tes gènes de Sorcier-Mage.

- Possible, sourit Callista. Bon, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller en Potions. Papa va me tuer si j'arrive en retard.

- Tu es déjà en retard. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ton pressentiment. Ton instinct est beaucoup plus développé à cause de ton entraînement d'Animagus. Tu as tendance à exagérer tes perceptions. Fais-moi confiance.

- Merci Sirius.

- De rien, Callista.

            Callista s'éclipsa en vitesse, et arriva avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard au cours de son père. Melody avait bien tenté d'expliquer à Severus qu'elle était restée avec Sirius, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Quand Callista se présenta à la porte, Severus la fixa.

- Désolée pour le retard, j'étais avec le Professeur Black.

- Black n'a pas à retenir des élèves afin de les mettre en retard à mon cours.

- Ce n'est pas. . .

- Que cela ne se reproduise pas. Allez vous asseoir.

- Oui, Papa.

            Severus fronça les sourcils, et tous les élèves se turent, surpris. Callista n'avait jamais traité son père aussi familièrement, sauf dans les situations spéciales. Elle se contenta de sourire à son père et s'assit. Severus secoua la tête et sourit lui aussi. Il commença son cours.

            Severus notait des parchemins. Et Hermione les lisait, surtout ceux qui l'intéressaient, les essais de sa fille, Melody, Drake et Nick sur le Polynectar.

- Callista est douée. Tu veux lui enseigner la confection de Polynectar ?

- J'ai déjà essayé. Mais, comme tu le sais, il faut un mois pour la faire. Callista est moins douée que toi sur le Polynectar. J'ai relevé plusieurs erreurs dans son essai.

- Que sais-tu de mes aptitudes sur le Polynectar ?demanda Hermione. Tu ne nous as jamais donné d'essai sur le Polynectar et. . .

- Et ce que tu as fait en Deuxième Année ?

            Hermione sursauta et le fixa, éberluée.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.

            Severus soupira, amusé.

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'aurais pas remarqué que mes réserves diminuaient ? Et le jour où Harry a fait exploser le chaudron de Goyle pour que tu puisses t'esquiver en douce. . .

- Mais. . .

- C'était assez simple de deviner quelle Potion tu concoctais. Il a été facile de me faufiler jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et de jeter un coup d'œil à ton chaudron. J'avoue que ce jour-là, j'ai eu très envie d'accorder 100 points à Gryffondor pour ton Polynectar, réussi alors que c'était d'un niveau supérieur à celui d'une Deuxième Année. Et j'aurais aussi bien pu vous faire renvoyer tous les trois.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Eh bien, j'étais surtout curieux de voir ce que tu concoctais. J'avoue que te voir en chatte a été. . . distrayant.

- Severus ! J'ignorais que c'étaient des poils de chat !

- C'est pour ça que la situation était comique.

            Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis soudainement sourit.

- Severus. . .

- Mmm ?

- Est-ce que tu sais que notre fille suit un entraînement pour devenir Animagus ?

            Severus lâcha sa plume et regarda sa femme.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

- Je suis Animagus, je sens ces choses. Et je suis sa mère.Elle vient de réussir à transformer ses membres antérieurs. . . C'est un félin.

- Qui l'aide ? Black ?

- Non. . . Un élève.

- Qui a déjà réussi cette Métamorphose ?

- Un Gryffondor. Je préfère ne pas dire son nom, sinon tu risquerais de t'en prendre à lui.

- Hermione. . .

- N'insiste pas. Ce garçon est amoureux de Callista, et elle l'aime aussi, même si elle refuse de se l'avouer.

- Alex Graves, reconnut Severus.

            Hermione soupira, elle en avait trop dit, et son mari était très perspicace.

- Laisse-le tranquille.

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Callista ne me pardonnerait pas si je m'immiscais dans sa vie. Par contre, son entraînement. . .

- Non, ne dis rien. Elle va nous le dire quand elle aura réussi. Je crois savoir pourquoi elle fait ça. Elle se sent inutile et faible. . . De plus, être Animagus lui permettra de développer son instinct. Elle a entrepris ça la nuit où Melody a été enlevée.

- Oui, elle en a été très affectée. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre à présent.

- Pas sûr. Destruction est de plus en plus active et la Destructrice se déchaîne. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Callista nous cache quelques tours sur ses compétences réelles en magie.

- J'en suis sûr. Elle est capable de lancer l'Avalonia du stade 2, encore un peu d'entraînement et elle sera Sorcier-Mage.

            Hermione sourit. Malgré 17 ans manqués dans l'éducation de sa fille, elle était proche de Callista et elles parlaient souvent ensemble. Toutes deux étaient devenues amis, au-delà de la relation mère-fille, et Hermione comprenait sa fille mieux que quiconque, en raison de leur âge si proche.

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Severus qui la fixait intensément.

- A Callista, bien sûr. C'est une jeune fille merveilleuse. Harry et toi l'avez merveilleusement bien éduquée.

- Nous avons fait de notre mieux. Mais il faut plutot remercier Harry et Ginny. Ils ont eu Callista alors qu'elle n'avais que 4 mois, et l'ont prise en charge jusqu'à 11 ans. C'est après que je l'ai reprise.

- Callista te ressemble beaucoup. Elle est très intelligente, têtue et obstinée. . .

- Têtu, moi ?

- Oui, tu es têtu ! reconnut Hermione en riant.

            Devant le regard noir de Severus, elle ne put contenir son hilarité. Sa bonne humeur étant contagieuse, Severus finit par esquisser un sourire. Il avait retrouvé sa femme, et malgré sa méfiance initiale, il avait fini par accepter que sa femme était innocente. Il aimait désespérément sa femme. Accepterait-il de la laisser repartir le moment venu ? La situation était incroyablement compliquée, mais il profitait de tous les moments avec Hermione. Il se demandait encore parfois comment il avait pu l'ignorer si longtemps pendant ses études, comment il avait pu ne pas voir la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? demanda Hermione.

- Tu es belle.

            Hermione haussa un sourcil, puis elle se leva et alla enlacer son mari.

- Que me vaut ce compliment inattendu, Severus ?

- Je pensais à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand je t'ai vue la première fois, assise à côté d'Harry dans la classe, connaissant toutes les réponses, je me suis dit que tu serais sans nul doute une excellente élève et que tu aurais sans doute une part active dans l'Histoire. Je ne me suis pas trompé. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu jouerais un rôle si important dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je supporterais que tu partes encore une fois.

- Severus. . . murmura-t-elle, émue par cette confession.

            Elle l'embrassa tendrement, mais il l'attira à lui et transforma l'étreinte en un fougueux baiser passionné. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, se refusant à faire des projets, oubliant un futur chaotique et incertain. . .

            Melody pianotait sur le clavier de l'imposant instrument de musique devant elle.

- Ce piano m'a manqué.

            Elle leva les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Callista ?

- Mmm, répondit distraitement celle-ci, plongée dans un devoir de Potions.

- Nous n'avons pas fait notre spectacle à Noël.

            Callista leva brutalement la tête.

- Cela m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Nous étions tous bouleversés par ton enlèvement. Mais. . . il est trop tard pour le faire.

- Non. Nous nous sommes entraînées trop dur. Nous ferons ce spectacle comme prévu. Le 14 février.

- Le 14 février ? C'est un vendredi, et le 15, il y a le bal de la Saint-Valentin.

- Tu veux faire un spectacle le jour de la Saint-Valentin, au lieu de roucouler avec Nick ? demanda Drake, moqueur.

- Parle pour toi, tu roucoules avec Sarah depuis Halloween.

- Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'assister à votre spectacle.

- Ça me paraît un arrangement idéal, approuva Callista. On reprendra l'entraînement demain. Pour le moment, j'ai ce devoir de Potions absolument passionnant à terminer, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Ouais, et moi je vais me coucher, dit Drake en se levant. Bonne nuit les filles.

- Bonne nuit Drake ! répondirent-elles en même temps.

            Callista se pencha sur ses livres, tandis que Melody l'observait. Puis elle alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Où en es-tu avec Alex ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Votre relation. A-t-elle évolué ?

- Nous sommes toujours amis. Il sera mon cavalier pour la Saint-Valentin.

- Toujours pas de baiser ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui pendant vos rendez-vous nocturnes ?

            Callista sursauta et fixa Melody.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je n'arrive pas bien à dormir en ce moment, et tu oublies que je partage ta chambre. Je t'entends rentrer vers minuit trois soirs par semaine. Et Alex a toujours l'air fatigué en ce moment. Les entraînements de Quidditch sont médiocres. Je n'ai peut-être pas encore le droit de pratiquer, mais j'observe. Alex n'a pas ses réflexes d'avant, et en cours, il est à la limite de l'endormissement. Il n'a pas nos facultés de récupération, Callista. Alors ? Que faites-vous ensemble ?

            Callista se mordit la lèvre. Concentrée sur ses entraînements, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Alex était fatigué. En y pensant bien, elle se souvint de ses fréquents bâillements, son visage pâle et ses cernes. Elle soupira. A partir de maintenant, elle s'entraînerait seule, elle ne se pardonnerait pas s'il tombait malade, ou s'il se blessait au Quidditch pour cause d'inattention. Et en attendant, que raconter à Melody ?

- N'essaie pas de mentir, Je te connais Callista, et je le verrais si tu me sers un mensonge.

- C'est bon, je vais te le dire, à condition que tu me promettes de garder le secret.

- Mais enfin, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire ! Tu me connais, je suis incapable de te trahir, et les secrets sont très bien gardés avec moi.

- Je sais. J'ai entrepris de devenir Animagus, et Alex m'aide.

            Melody s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

- Animagus ? Et Alex t'aide ? Ce qui veut dire. . .

- Qu'il est lui aussi un Animagus, oui.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais pourquoi. . .

- Je voulais développer mon instinct, suite à ton enlèvement. Je me sentais coupable de n'avoir pas su sentir le danger. . .

- Si ça peut te rassurer, mon père, Drago et Hermione ne l'avaient pas senti non plus.

- Oui, mais je persiste à penser que ce drame aurait pu être évité.

- Tout s'est bien arrangé, puisque je suis là, en pleine forme. Et depuis quand Alex. . .

- Depuis deux ans. Si tu le voyais. . . C'est un tigre énorme, majestueux. . .

- Du genre Tigre du Bengale ?

- Absolument ! Je ne connais pas encore ma forme, mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai réussi à transformer mes yeux et mes bras. Ils se sont couvers de fourrure. C'est étrange. . . et assez douloureux. Alex dit que c'est tout à fait normal, les premières métamorphoses sont douloureuses, il faut laisser le temps au corps de s'accoutumer à la transformation.

- Je vois. Tu as encore rendez-vous ce soir ?

- Oui, dans cinq minutes. Mais ce soir, je me débrouille seule. Je vais l'envoyer se coucher et de prendre du repos.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser seule. Mais tu me tiens au courant de tes progrès !

- Promis !

            Alex arriva peu après le départ de Melody. Il sourit à Callista, mais celle-ci lui retourna un regard sévère.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais fatigué ?

            Maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle remarquait bien les cernes qui ombraient ses yeux, son air fiévreux, son teint pâle. Alex la fixait, ne semblant pas comprendre.

- Seigneur, Alex ! Tu n'as pas les mêmes facultés de récupération que moi. Je peux récupérer facilement mon énergie après une nuit courte, alors que toi. . .

            Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front.

- Tu as de la fièvre. C'est de ma faute, je. . .

            Il lui prit la main, l'interrompant en pleine tirade d'auto-accusation.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi. Tu as bientôt fini ton apprentissage Animagus.

- Je compte le finir sans toi. Retourne dans ton dortoir et va te coucher.

- Non. Tu auras besoin de moi pour ta première métamorphose complète, pour t'aider à reprendre forme humaine.

- Alex, n'insiste pas.

- Toi, n'insiste pas. Je reste, et ma santé ne regarde que moi.

- Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'elle se dégrade ! Ta fièvre va s'aggraver !

- Donc tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je suis flatté !

            Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, auquel Callista se sentit fondre. Elle réalisa qu'elle l'aimait profondément. Et Alex mettait sa santé en danger pour la même raison. Très bien, Alex l'assisterait pour ce dernier soir, et elle se jura que cette nuit, elle réussirait une métamorphose complète.

- Bien. Alors, allons-y.

- Te voilà raisonnable.

            Ils s'assirent dans deux fauteuils, face à face. Callista ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, faisant le vide dans son esprit, oubliant tout, sauf le contact de la main d'Alex sur la sienne. Elle se concentra, imaginant son corps dans son esprit. . . Et sentit soudain ses entrailles se tordre, tous ses os se mirent à bouger, lui brûlant le corps de l'intérieur. Elle crispa sa main sur celle d'Alex, ou eut-elle l'impression de le faire ? Elle eu vaguement l'impression qu'il retirait sa main. . . La douleur insupportable la fit tomber à genoux, et elle cessa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Tout était normal. Elle n'avait pas réussi.

- C'était douloureux n'est-ce pas ? demanda une voix au-dessus d'elle.

            Elle voulut répondre, mais ce fut un rugissement qui fendit l'air. Elle se tut, stupéfaite. Alex fit venir un miroir à lui, et le montra à Callista. Elle recula de surprise, effrayée devant le reflet. La fourrure noire couvrait tout son corps, une queue se balançait paresseusement derrière elle. Ses yeux verts étaient verts, pailletés d'or. La seule tache de couleur était une petite tache blanc argenté en forme de cœur sur le cou. Elle était une panthère. Une panthère noire. Elle sentit la joie l'envahir, et voulut sauter au cou d'Alex.

            Elle se retint à temps, elle n'était plus humaine. Alex souriait.

- Tu as réussi. Tu es une magnifique panthère. . .Cette tache blanche représente sûrement ton pendentif. Tu ne le quittes jamais, et il fait à présent partie de toi. Reprends forme humaine maintenant. Imagine ton corps en entier – sans oublier la queue – et laisse faire.

            Callista obéit, et le processus s'inversa, toujours aussi douloureuse. Elle resta étendue par terre, haletante. Alex la souleva sans effort et l'assit dans le fauteuil.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

- De rien.

- J'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai réussi ! Grâce à toi Alex. Comment te remercier ?

- Tu voir heureuse me suffit.

            Elle le regarda, puis, se sentant assez forte, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Ne reste pas debout, tes forces ne sont pas encore revenues.

            Pour toute réponse, elle s'assit sur ses cuisses et l'enlaça.

- J'ai assez de forces pour faire ce dont j'ai envie de faire, murmura-t-elle.

            Et là, elle l'embrassa. Alex ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce geste. Mais il arrêta vite de penser pour se concentrer sur la jeune fille qu'il aimait, assise sur lui, et ses lèvres sucrées posées sur les siennes. Il caressa ses lèvres de la langue et elle les entrouvit. Enfouissant sa main, dans ses cheveux, il approfondit le contact. Elle soupira de bonheur. Elle aurait voulut que ce baiser dure l'éternité, tellement elle était bien tout contre Alex. Elle avait pris l'initiative du baiser pour deux raisons. D'abord, elle voulait le remercier, et ensuite, elle en avait assez d'attendre. Il attendait le bon moment, et il n'était pas sûr que ses sentiments étaient partagés, aussi n'avait-il pas fait le premier pas. Et Callista, par ce baiser, lui prouvait ses sentiments.

            Alex se décida à mettre fin au baiser, ce qui arracha un cri de protestation à Callista. Il sourit.

- Doucement, et reprends donc ton souffle. Dois-je comprendre que mes sentiments sont réciproques ?

- Tu comprens bien, répondit Callista avec un sourire. Retournons dans notre Tour, il est tard, et tu dois te reposer.

- Tu viens de me rendre plus fort que quiconque.

            Et pour le prouver, il la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à leur Salle Commune, sous ls protestations de Callista, mais elle se tut vite pour éviter de réveiller tout le château. Alex la reposa devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit et se prépara à entrer, mais Alex la retint et l'embrassa à nouveau, d'un baiser bref mais passionné.

- Fais de beaux rêvers, ma belle panthère, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

            Elle rougit violemment, mais lui sourit et referma la porte. Elle vit Melody qui se redressait. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors ? La soirée s'est bien déroulée on dirait.

- Je te raconterai demain matin. Je suis épuisée. Mais oui, les choses se sont concrétisées entre Alex et moi.

- Tant mieux !

            Bon, le voile est levé sur la forme de Callista !! La plupart d'entre vous l'aviez deviné, et franchement vous êtes trop intelligents pour moi ! **Chapitre 17** : **Le Roi Aldébaran**. Essayez de deviner de qui il s'agit !!

**Réponses aux revieweurs :**

**Kyzara** : pour l'instant, pas d'attaque de prévue avant quelques chapitres, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je stagne ! Salut !

**Melanie Jonson** : salut à toi nouvelle revieweuse !! Merci pour le compliment, et aussi pour HP et CCS ! Ne te gêne pas pour aller lire mes deux autres fics !! Je n'ai pas d'horaire précis pour mes fics !! En principe, c'est le samedi, mais j'ai la possibilité actuellement de le faire le vendredi après-midi, mais à partir de fin janvier, je retourne sur le samedi matin vu que j'ai cours le vendredi après-midi ! Donc, jusqu'au 25 janvier, tu peux guetter mes chapitres le vendredi au soir !

**Sophe 12** : tant que tu me fais signe de temps en temps, ça me va !

**Kaicha **: tu as la réponse pour Callista et Alex dans ce chap !! Et pour Hermione et les autres, je te rappelle qu'ils sont sensés être morts !! Donc peuvent pas rester dans le monde des vivants !! C'est logique non ? Pour la forme de Callista, je vais pas chercher aussi loin dans les félins ! La panthère noire correspondait bien à ses cheveux et pour elle-même !! J'espère que tu n'es pas décue ?

**Harriette Potter** : de quels autres tu parles ? Les Sorciers ne peuvent pas aller dans les mondes intermédiaires, et c'est le rôle des Reines de protéger leur Royaume. D'ailleurs tu vas faire la connaissance dans le prochain chapitre du roi Aldébaran !! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses !

**Ryan** : ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prévu les hors-d'œuvre !!! Parce que si le massacre est pour le chap 25, il y a d'autres scènes avant le 25 !! Rassure-toi !

**Sailor Digitale** : bien deviné !! Mais je vois pas ce que ses parents viennent faire là-dedans : son père n'est pas Animagus, et sa mère est une chouette !! Rien à voir avec la panthère quoi !

**Cirisse** : bien deviné toi aussi ! Remus et Viviane c'est pour le chap 21 je crois ! Tu verras bien ! Mes couples sont mimi ? Merci beaucoup !! J'adore écrire des scènes romantiques et tout !! Je suis plus douée que mes sœurs pour ça !! En fait, nous avons toutes les trois nos spécialités : moi, c'est l'amour, y'en a une pour les combats, et la dernière pour les scènes gore !! D'ailleurs, certaines scènes du chap 25 m'ont été dictées par elle !

**Lunenoire** : pas toutes les Amazones, il y a deux survivantes, dont la Reine !! Et puis, je rappelle que c'était une attaque surprise !

**Genny 79** : tu trouves mes chap trop courts ? T'exagères, mes chap se sont beaucoup rallongés depuis le début !! Et je situe ma moyenne à 10 pages par chap, tu vois ce que ça donne quand je les tape sur ordi !! C'est vrai que je travaille beaucoup sur la psychologie des personnages, mais on trouve encore à redire sur ça ! Enfin merci !! Et tu as deviné pour la panthère !

**Kaiera 1** : oui, le chap 15 est important c'est vrai ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour le côté financier que Noël fait supporter !! Enfin, j'ai pas d'enfants à charge, mais mes parents en ont eu trois, à savoir moi et mes sœurs ! Fais-moi signe quand tu veux la correction de ton chap 1 !!

**Kyarah** : tu le trouves triste le chap 15 ? Moi je dirais plutôt angoissant pour les Amazones !!

**Amy Evans** : merci beaucoup si je compte parmi tes auteurs préférées !! Un peu comme une vraie écrivaine !! Tu me fais trop d'honneur !

**Emilia Potter** ! tu as ta réponse !!

**Paradise 1** : tu me diras la Destructrice s'invite où elle veut !! Tu peux pas l'empêcher de venir, si elle veut prendre le thé chez toi !!

**Watery 136** : tu es toujours parmi les premiers à reviewer !! Merci !! Tu as deviné pour la panthère, mais dis-moi pourquoi t'y pensais pas tellement ?


	17. Le Roi Aldébaran

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Quelle belle période que les fêtes !! Enfin, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi, je trouve quand même le temps d'écrire, et je peux vous annoncer que j'ai bientôt fini la rédaction de Némésis, avec tout plein de rebondissements pour vous !

            Voilà, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et surtout une **Bonne Année**, et on se revoit l'année prochaine !!

            Gros bisous !!

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

            **Chapitre 17 : Le Roi Aldébaran**

            Chloé était adossée à son oreiller dans son lit à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle avait ôté son diadème frontal, une fine chaîne en or avec un disque de jade gravé. Ce diadème était le symbole de la royauté. Il était gravé d'un A enluminé et décoré de fins entrelacs d'or. C'était l'initiale de la Déesse Artémis, fondatrice de leur lignée et d'Amazonia. Mais plus rien n'existait. Amazonia était détruite, et il ne restait plus que quatre Amazones au monde : elle-même, Alwyn, Stella et Solstice. C'était la fin de leur peuple.

            Diana entra. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Vous allez mieux, Majesté ?

- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Chloé. Je vais bien mieux, grâce à vous.

- Remerciez plutôt la Reine Malicia. C'est elle qui a apporté le remède.

- Mais vous y êtes aussi pour quelque chose Mme Malefoy.

- Appelez-moi Diana. Tout le monde s'appelle par les prénoms, c'est plus simple.

- Où sont Stella, Solstice et Alwyn ?

- Stella et Solstice sont retournées en Amazonia pour essayer de retrouver des survivants ou quoi que ce soit d'autre important. Quant à Alwyn. . . elle est très affectée. Elle s'est effondrée et Milo a dû la calmer. Il est avec elle en ce moment, elle essaye de se reposer.

- Pauvre Alwyn. Elle a perdu toute sa famille. Avant que la Destructrice ne me prenne pour cible, j'ai vu ses deux sœurs Allia et Faustine se faire tuer. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour ne pas l'attrister.

- Et il y a six ans, elle en a déjà perdue une, intervint tristement Diana.

- C'était Altaria, l'aînée. Elle était en mission contre Destruction, avec deux autres Amazones. Elles ont été tuées toutes les trois. Allia et Faustine sont les deux plus jeunes et étaient encore novices. Leur mère à toutes les quatre est morte de maladie, une grave maladie fulgurante alors qu'Altaria n'était encore qu'adolescente. Ma mère, la Reine, les a recueillies, et nous avons toutes les cinq grandi ensemble, tout en suivant le même enseignement. Toutes les quatre sont devenues d'excellentes guerrières, vouées à aller sur le terrain. Avant qu'Altaria ne meure, elle était destinée à devenir la Reine si je mourrais sans descendance. Et maintenant, Alwyn est la seule apte à prendre le relais. Cependant, il n'y a plus de Royaume.

- Ne désespérez pas. Vous reconstruirez Amazonia, et vous la repeuplerez.

- Diana, vos tentatives de réconfort sont inutiles. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la situation est désespérée pour les Amazones.

            Diana baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne le soyez pas. Je suis peut-être convalescente, mais je reste lucide. Alwyn m'a dit que vous étiez une excellente archère.

- Euh. . . Je me débrouille. Je pratique le tir à l'arc depuis ma plus tendre enfance. . . J'ai vécu jusqu'à 19 ans dans l'ignorance totale de mes dons de sorcellerie. Mes aptitudes peuvent servir dans la lutte, alors autant les utiliser.

- Vous seriez une bonne Amazone. Je vous nomme Amazone à part entière.

- Moi ?

            Diana éclata de rire. Elle voyait d'ici la tête de Drago.

- Je suis sérieuse Diana, reprit Chloé. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je dois repeupler Amazonia. Je commence à recruter des futures Amazones. Vous en faites partie. Mais vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard.

- Dans ce cas, je serai heureuse d'accepter, Reine Chloé. Car, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes Reine, même sans Royaume. C'est dans votre sang.

- Mais je vous en prie, tant que rien ne sera réglé, appelez-moi par mon prénom.

- D'accord.

            Milo et Alwyn entrèrent. Le visage d'Alwyn s'éclaira.

- Vous allez mieux.

- Oui, Alwyn. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? Diana m'a parlé de ta baisse de moral.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que je vous vois, Ma. . . Chloé.

            Chloé sourit doucement.

- Tu m'en voies ravie. Alwyn, laisse-moi te présenter ta nouvelle consoeur, Diana. J'ai fait d'elle une Amazone. Elle est parfaite.

            Alwyn regarda Diana, puis sourit.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Diana.

- Merci Alwyn.

- Nous organiserons une cérémonie d'acceptation dès que j'irai mieux. En attendant. . . pourrais-je avoir une brosse à cheveux et de l'eau pour me rafraîchir ?

            Milo fut mis à la porte, tandis que Diana et Alwyn s'occupaient de Chloé. Un moment plus tard, Chloé avait revêtu un pyjama blanc propre et ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses brillaient et retombaient souplement sur ses épaules.

- C'est fou ce que vous êtes belle ! s'exclama Diana. Et douce, en parfaite contradiction avec la guerrière accomplie que vous êtes pourtant !

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Je peux être redoutable quand je veux, rit Chloé.

            A ce moment, des éclats de voix retentirent du Hall.

- C'est quoi ce boucan ? marmonna Diana. Alwyn, reste là avec Chloé, je vais voir.

            Elle quitta l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le Hall. Elle vit trois hommes, grands et blonds, habillés d'étoffes brodées, indiquant leur richesse et leur haut rang. Deux d'entre eux brandissaient des épées, entourant un autre homme encore plus richement vêtu. Ils avaient tous les trois des cheveux longs, tressés ou attachés en catogan. Alix et Drago leur bloquaient le chemin et les deux groupes semblaient prêts à attaquer. Elle jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Je vous signale que nous sommes dans une école, et que nous sommes proches de l'infirmerie où j'ai une convalescente !

- J'exige de voir la Reine Chloé ! tonna le chef, le plus richement vêtu.

            Diana haussa un sourcil et interrogea Alix et Drago du regard. Drago haussa les épaules.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Mon identité ne vous regarde pas, vulgaire mortelle !

            Diana se hérissa, mais Alix fut plus rapide à répondre.

- Je ne vous permets pas de nous insulter !Je suis Ange Ouest, en mission ici ! Veuillez vous présenter !

- Certainement pas ! J'exige de voir vos supérieurs !

- Quelle arrogance ! siffla Drago, excédé. Commencez par apprendre les bonnes manières !

            L'homme s'étouffa. Personne ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect à ce point.

- De toute manière, je ne vous permettrai pas de voir Chloé, reprit Diana en maîtrisant sa colère. Je suis l'Amazone Diana, infirmière de ce Collège et. . .

- Quoi ? interrompit Drago, tandis qu'Alix lui jetait un regard incrédule.

- Chloé vient de me faire Amazone. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

- Menez-moi à votre Reine immédiatement !! ordonna l'homme.

            Alix, Drago et Diana le regardèrent, agacés. A ce moment, Lara descendit un escalier.

- Que se passe-t-il ? On entend des cris à l'autre bout. . .

            Elle se figea en découvrant la scène.

- Lara ! reconnut l'homme. Quelle joie !

- Roi Aldébaran ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

            Diana, Alix et Drago échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Roi Aldébaran ? Lara s'avança vers lui, et s'inclina brièvement.

- Vous ne nous avez pas prévenus de votre arrivée.

- Je suis accouru dès que j'ai appris l'attaque d'Amazonia. Comment vont Alwyn et Milo ?

- Bien. Chloé est blessée, mais elle se remet. Diana, Alix, Drago, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu Milo. . .

- Demande déjà à ton ami comment il s'appelle ! rétorqua Alix, furieuse. Monsieur-Je-Suis-Le-Roi-Du-Monde refuse de nous dire son identité, tout en exigeant de voir Chloé.

            Lara regarda l'homme et sourit.

- Toujours aussi impulsif. . . Eh bien, je vous présente le Roi Aldébaran, Roi du Peuple des Cieux. Roi Aldébaran, voici l'Ange Ouest Alix, aux ordres de Malicia, le Professeur Drago Malefoy et Sorcier-Mage, et Diana Malefoy, sa femme, et infirmière. . .

- Et Amazone au service de Chloé, ajouta Diana.

- Elle t'a fait Amazone ? s'étonna Lara.

- Oui.

            Alix se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Oh là là, Malicia va me tuer, murmura-t-elle.

- Je veillerai personnellement à la sanction, déclara le Roi.

- Hé ! Je vous ai manqué de respect, mais c'est de votre faute ! Vous n'aviez qu'à. . .

- Je n'adresse pas la parole aux subalternes !

            Lara dut retenir Alix qui voulut lui arracher les yeux.

- Subalterne ? Je vais vous montrer, moi, si je suis une subalterne, espèce d'Elfe à la manque !

            Les deux autres Elfes lui pointèrent l'épée à la gorge.

- N'insultez pas notre Roi, Ange !

- Bande de cinglés !! Même Milo est plus civilisé que vous !

- Je t'en prie Alix ! calma Lara. Va donc chercher Milo, et profites-en pour te calmer. Quant à vous deux, Camus et Charon, rangez vos épées. Nous sommes dans un Collège, pas sur un champ de guerre. Roi Aldébaran, je suis sincèrement désolée de cet accueil, mais nous ne sommes pas habitués à recevoir des êtres tels que vous, et vous auriez dû vous présenter. Cela aurait évité cette scène pénible.

- Vous êtes toute pardonnée Lara.

- J'hallucine, grogna Drago. Il se prend vraiment pour le nombril du monde, ce roi des Mégalos !

            L'un des Elfes le fusilla du regard, mais Drago haussa les épaules, l'air de dire : « de toute manière tu peux rien me faire, alors ferme-là ».

- Venez, reprit Lara, je vous mène à Chloé.

- Une minute, s'interposa Diana. Chloé est encore convalescente, et je demande du calme, sinon je vous mets à la porte, Roi des Elfes ou pas. Est-ce clair ?

            Le Roi la fusilla du regard et refusa de répondre. Lara lui jeta un regard contrarié mais elle accepta pour lui. Diana ouvrit la porte, à contrecoeur.

- Chloé, vous avez de la visite.

            Chloé leva les yeux, et Alwyn se redressa instantanément.

- Majesté. . .

- Alwyn, je suis content de te revoir mon enfant.

            Il reporta son regard sur Chloé, toujours assise dans son lit.

- Je suppose que vous êtes la Reine Chloé.

- Je ne suis plus Reine, Roi Aldébaran. Bien que nous ne nous soyions jamais rencontrés, Alwyn m'a énormément parlé de vous. Amazonia n'existe plus. Milo a dû vous prévenir.

- Oui, et c'est la raison de ma venue ici.

- Vous ne nous avez pas prévenus, dit timidement Alwyn. Nous vous aurions mieux accueilli.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour ça, Alwyn. Chloé, je demande que vous appliquiez une sanction sur votre Amazone Diana. Quant à cette Ange impudente, je demanderai la même chose à Malicia.

            Alwyn haussa les sourcils, surprise, et regarda Diana, qui feignait de ranger son bureau, mais ses gestes brusques montraient sa colère.

- Quant au Sorcier-Mage, je lui pardonne.

            Lara leva les yeux au ciel, et résuma la situation à Chloé qui comprit.

- Vous êtes en tort Roi Aldébaran. Vous êtes peut-être Roi, mais cela ne justifie pas que vous débarquiez ici à l'improviste et criiez sur tout le monde sans même décliner votre identité. Diana est innocente.

- Quant à Alix, c'est une Ange Royale, Malicia ne lui fera rien, ajouta Lara.

            Milo arriva en courant, suivi Alix, et s'agenouilla devant son Roi.

- Soyez le bienvenu Majesté. Pourquoi ne vous avez-vous pas averti de votre arrivée ?

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu ton message. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de te prévenir.

- Eh bien, vous auriez peut-être dû, intervint Alwyn, amusée.

            Alix et Diana lui jetaient des regards noirs. Le Roi Aldébaran était encore pire que tous ses sujets, arrogant et se croyant supérieur à toutes les Créatures Célestes, ne supportant pas l'insubordination, et encore moins qu'on lui manque de respect. Encore pire que Milo.

            Le soir-même, le Roi Aldébaran fit la connaissance du reste des Professeurs et des élèves. Tous les élèves le trouvèrent impressionnant, mais les adultes le trouvèrent plutôt arrogant à l'excès. Hermione le détesta dès la présentation, car il lui dit :

- Hermione Rogue. . . Vous êtes l'espionne qui a failli tuer tout le monde ? Et après ça, tout le monde vous fait encore confiance ?

            Il s'attira les regards noirs de toute l'assemblée, plus particulièrement de Callista et Severus, mais personne n'apprécia la remarque, et même Lara, Milo et Alwyn froncèrent les sourcils de réprobation. Mais il ne sembla rien remarquer. Harry devait faire preuve de diplomatie devant la susceptibilité, et au dîner, celui-ci s'assit à sa droite, à défaut d'avoir la place du Directeur lui-même. Diana, Alix et Drago refusèrent d'assister au dîner malgré les tentatives de persuasion de Lara, Milo et Alwyn. Diana prétexta du rangement à l'infirmerie, Drago des copies à corriger et Alix refusa net.

- Je ne mangerai pas à la même table de ce rustre tant qu'il ne m'aura pas présenté des excuses. Même toi Milo, tu n'es pas aussi pénible ! Ce type a la tête aussi gonflée qu'une montgolfière ! Quant à ses chevilles, je suis surprise qu'il puisse encore rentrer dans ses fines bottes de cuir !

- Alix, je t'en prie. . .

- Non Lara. Et s'il veut parler à Malicia qu'il le fasse. Chloé m'a défendue, et Malicia fera de même.

- Mais c'est quand même le Roi. . . commença Alwyn.

- Etre Roi n'autorise pas toutes les folies. Il n'avait pas à nous traiter, Diana, Drago et moi comme ça. Nous sommes des êtres humains, et pas des chiens à sa botte.

            Lara fut forcée d'admettre qu'Alix avait raison, et se résigna. Et le Roi se fit encore remarquer pendant le dîner. Il constata que des élèves quittèrent la Salle dès qu'ils avaient fini de manger, sans saluer les Professeurs, ni les Créatures Célestes présentes. Au départ, il ne dit rien, mais quand il vit les enfants de Professeurs se lever et se préparer à en faire de même, il se leva et les interpella. Le silence se fit, et les regards se rivèrent soit sur les étudiants debout, soit sur le Roi. Callista, Melody, Drake, Nick, Brian, Meagan, Artémis et Endymion fixèrent le Roi, surpris.

- Vous osez quitter la Salle sans même saluer vos parents, ni les Créatures Célestes ici prrésentes ? Quel manque d'éducation !

            Callista, Drake et Endymion levèrent un sourcil. Endymion se pencha vers Brian.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le vieux ?

- Si j'ai tout compris, il nous traite de mal élevés pour partir sans les saluer.

            Melody pouffa.

- Je suis désolée, Majesté, mais si nous faisions tous ça, à minuit nous n'aurions pas fini. Et cela n'a jamais figuré dans les traditions. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont encore des devoirs à finir ou des occupations diverses, nous ne pouvons. . .

- Etant la fille du Directeur, vous pourriez donner l'exemple.

            Melody s'empourpra et se tut. Nick prit sa défense.

- Vous pouvez parler ! Vous débarquez ici et vous criez sur tout le monde. Sur le chapitre des bonnes manières, vous êtes très mal placé pour faire la morale !

- Quelle impudence ! Mais bien sûr, venant du fils de Marcus Adams, cela ne me surprend guère.

            Drake et Brian durent le retenir pour l'empêcher jeter un sort. Endymion, Meagan et Artémis secouèrent la tête.

- Vous êtes un cas désespéré, dit Meagan, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect.

- Vous critiquez tout le monde, alors que vous êtes pire, renchérit Endymion.

- Vous êtes le fils Malefoy, vos parents vous ont monté contre moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce que mes parents ont à voir là-dedans. . .

- Ce ne sont que de vulgaires mortels. Je ne comprends pas comment Chloé a pu faire de votre mère une Amazone. Une femme médiocre. . .

- Hé ! Ne vous avisez pas d'insulter ma mère ! cria Endymion.

            Harry et les Professeurs regardaient l'affrontement, partagés entre amusement et irritation. En temps normal, Harry n'aurait pas toléré que les enfants manquent ainsi de respect envers une Créature Céleste, mais la suffisance du Roi l'agaçait prodigieusement. S'il continuait à provoquer les adolescents, il allait se faire humilier en beauté.

- Ma parole, mais vous êtes imbuvable ! s'écria Callista.

            Le roi ouvrit la bouche mais Callista le coupa.

- Pas la peine de me sortir mes origines, je les connais : fille du Sorcier-Mage Severus Rogue, mais également de l'espionne qui a failli tuer tout le monde. Vous êtes pire que Milo et Ténébrus réunis ! Pour votre information, ma mère telle qu'elle est actuellement n'est pas encore coupable de trahison. Et enfoncez-vous bien une chose dans le crâne, espèce de mégalo, nous n'avons pas besoin de vous pour vaincre Destruction. Des types comme vous ne font qu'entraver l'union que nous avons créée.

- Votre éducation. . .

- Prenez-vous en à Harry et mon père si vous avez quelque chose à redire sur mon éducation. Je plains sincèrement vos pauvres sujets de devoir supporter vos caprices. La plupart doivent prier pour que vous cédiez votre trône à un Roi plus intelligent que vous !

            La Grande Salle éclata en applaudissements nourris. Les Professeurs évitaient d'en faire de même, mais ils souriaient amusés. Harry prit un air sérieux, mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement.

- Callista, je crois que tu en as assez fait pour ce soir. Retournez donc tous dans vos dortoirs.

- Mais ce sera avec plaisir, si c'est pour ne plus voir cette face de merlan frit !

            Tout le monde se leva et quitta la Salle, et Melody, Nick et Endymion remercièrent Callista.

- Ce type m'horripile ! déclara Artémis.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un tel mépris pour nous les mortels, renchérit Drake. Regardez Chloé, Scylla et Malicia ! Elles sont adorables, et jamais je n'aurai osé leur manquer de respect !

- Moi non plus, admit Callista.

- Mais ce Roi le méritait, conclut Endymion.

            Son regard croisa celui d'Artémis, qui comprit instantanément.

- Je dois aller à la Bibliothèque retrouver Kat ! Bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée !

- Et moi, je dois retrouver Yoann, nous devions voir un truc ensemble. On se voit demain !

- Pas de bêtises, les Maraudeurs Juniors !! prévint Callista.

- Mais nous ne nous retrouvons pas ! protesta Artémis.

- Mais bien sûr !!

            Alwyn et Milo relataient à Chloé et Diana l'esclandre du dîner. Diana exultait et Chloé souriait.

- Callista a indubitablement hérité du caractère de Severus ! Mais pour qui il se prend pour m'insulter et humilier mon fils ainsi ?

- Melody et Nick y ont eu droit aussi, précisa Alwyn.

- Je suis désolé pour lui, dit Milo. Il est furieux, et s'il décide de retirer son aide, je serai obligé de quitter Poudlard. . . Or, vous perdrez un soutien précieux.

- Nous saurons nous débrouiller sans lui, déclara Diana. Enfin Milo, comment faites-vous pour vivre avec ce Roi imbu de lui-même ?

- C'est un bon Roi. Juste et bon. . .

- Et à la tête gonflée, ajouta Diana.

- Si vous voulez, sourit Milo. Mais si vous le connaissiez mieux. . .

- Vous voulez rire ? Il méprise les mortels. Et je ne suis pas loin de penser que les deux Elfes qui l'accompagnent sont du même avis. Vous étiez pareil à votre arrivée, Milo.

- Camus et Charon sont ses gardes du corps. J'essaierai de lui parler. Mais ce soir, il a les nerfs à vif. J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre d'attendre encore un peu avant de plier bagage. Il a dit qu'il verrait comment évoluerait la situation. Quand il sera calmé, je tenterai de le raisonner.

- Bonne chance. C'est une tête de mule.

- Je vous aiderai à le persuader, Milo, intervint Chloé. Pour lui, je suis toujours Reine, il m'écoutera.

- Je l'espère.

            Voilà !! J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Ce Roi est un peu arrogant, mais les choses vont quand même s'arranger un peu ! A la prochaine !! Le chap 18 s'intitule : **Patinage et Bal** !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Popo** : je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !! Severus ne va pas être d'accord du tout ! Mais ça c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Bonnes fêtes !

**Kyzara** : il fallait bien que nos amis fassent la connaissance du roi de Milo non ? Alors que penses-tu de lui ?

**Kyarah** : angoissant ? T'as pas encore lu la suite alors !

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : c'est vrai que Callista et Alex m'a demandé beaucoup de travail et de réflexion, et je ne suis pas mécontente du résultat !! Et pour la forme animagus, j'ai réfléchi pendant pas mal de temps cet été pour trouver un truc acceptable !! Bisous !

**Harriette Potter** : comment j'imagine Alex ? Tu n'as qu'à aller lire le chap 3 !! Sinon, je vais te le dire : blond avec les cheveux un peu long, et des yeux bleu pervenche magnifiques (du point de vue de Callista). Voilà !!

**Cassidy Belacqua** : quoi moi faire mourir Rogue ? Ca va pas non ? Tu verras bien qui je fais mourir !! Et tu aurais pas un petit faible pour Sirius par hasard ?

**Lunenoire** : moi aussi j'aime bien les deux félins !

**Kaicha** : bien sûr qu'Endymion et Artémis seront ensemble ! Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas laisser mes persos célibataires tout de même !

**Watery 136** : j'ai pas fini de vous surprendre je pense !!

**Kaiera 1** : non je n'écris pas plus vite que toi. Je t'explique, j'ai pris énormément d'avance à l'écrit, et je tape mes chapitres au fur et à mesure. Pour tout te dire, j'ai déjà tous mes chapitres prêts à être publiés depuis les vacances d'été dernier, et ce n'est pas terminé. Dès que j'ai un peu de temps, je tape, tout ça pour la bonne raison que j'ai des lecteurs qui ont les chap en avance pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, et je fais les corrections nécessaires. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance, il ne me reste plus qu'à ajouter les réponses aux reviews. Tu veux demander à ta femme de t'aider dans ta fic ? C'est original !! Tu dois être le seul homme marié qui lise ma fic !! Moi, mes sœurs m'aident et parfois ma mère me donne des suggestions, mais c'est tout ! Pour ta fic, prends ton temps surtout !! Mais j'ai vraiment envie de connaître la suite !!!!

**Melanie Jonson** : le titre HP et CCS : c'est Harry Potter et Card Captor Sakura, pour bien montrer que c'est un cross-over entre les deux mondes !! Enfin bon !! Je suis ravie que tu aimes mes fics !!

**Ryan** : tu peux dire vive la violence parce qu'il va y en avoir !! Et du gore en plus de ça !! Mais vive ma fic, on peut aussi !!

**Paradise 1** : merci !! Et au fait ta fic Un Jour est géniale !! Attends toi à recevoir une review de moi bientôt !!

**Sanou** : jamais contente !! D'abord tu as bien trouvé pour le roi des Elfes. La transformation de Callista a pris deux mois pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord c'est la fille de Severus et Hermione !! Je pouvais pas faire un truc qui dure trente ans non ? Et puis, pour une autre raison, mais je vais pas te la dire. Tu le sauras vers la fin !! Patience !

**Amy Evans** : merci, ça me touche beaucoup, mais comme tu le sais toute chose a une fin !! Si ça peut te consoler, je travaille sur une autre fic qui sera en ligne dès que j'aurais fini Némésis. J'en reparlerai bien sûr !!

**Seigneur Arcane** : tiens un revenant !! Au moins tu suis ma fic, c'est rassurant !! Le mari de Malicia ? Raté !! Non, lui il intervient bien plus tard !!! Enfin tu verras bien !

**Cirisse **: non, c'est pas dans le tome 2 !! Severus a vu que ses réserves diminuaient pour le Polynectar et il s'est glissé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. En fait, Hermione transformée en chat, j'en ai déduit que les Profs ont du être mis au courant, et de ce fait, Severus a du deviner que ça venait de là. Et oui, tu es trop perspicace pour moi !! Le boss de Milo ? On peut dire ça comme ça !!


	18. Patinage et Bal

            Salut tout le monde ! Bonne année 2004 et bonne santé, et que tous vos vœux se réalisent !!

            J'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire à part bonne lecture !! Le Roi Aldébaran a suscité énormément de réactions parmi vous, ce dont je suis assez fière je dois l'avouer !!

            Cette partie va compter une trentaine de chapitres, mais je ne connais pas encore le nombre exact vu que j'ai pas encore terminé, mais ce sera plus que d'habitude !

            **Disclaimer** : tout est à JKR, sauf les personnages que j'ai inventés de moi-même que vous connaissez tous, mais qui seront rappelés dans la liste de personnages ci-après.

            Petit résumé : nos héros ont bien grandi, ils sont tous profs à Poudlard, et leurs enfants sont élèves. Après avoir vaincu les sœurs Schell, ils ont affaire à la Destructrice et à son organisation, qui s'est amusée à faire revenir Voldemort et les sœurs Schell grâce à une brèche. En gros, tous les Etres Célestes interviennent, mais c'est loin d'être fini pour nos amis !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

            **Chapitre 18 : Patinage et Bal**

- OK, dans 5 jours, c'est la Saint-Valentin, et par la même occasion, l'anniversaire de Callista, annonça Artémis.

- Cependant, nous avons une priorité, dit Endymion. Le Roi Aldébaran.

- Si je vous comprends bien, dit Yoann, les Maraudeurs Juniors vont reprendre du service.

- Exactement, acquiesça Artémis. Kat ?

- J'ai pensé à une variante de ce qu'on a fait à Rogue pour Halloween, répondit Kat.

- Nous t'écoutons, invita Endymion.

            Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans le dortoir des garçons à Serpentard, la porte verrouillée pour éviter toute intrusion inopportune. Kat exposa son idée avec un grand sourire. A la fin, Artémis, Endymion et Yoann partageaient sa joie.

- Avec ça, il sera mort de honte, et son orgueil va en prendre un coup ! déclara Yoann.

- Il le mérite, dit Endymion avec fermeté. La prochaine fois, il réfléchira avant d'insulter mes parents.

- Bon, Endymion et moi, nous nous occuperons de la Potion, dit Artémis. Toi Kat, tu détourneras son attention, et toi Yoann. . . Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

- Ouais, comme à Halloween.

- Bon, eh bien, on se retrouve la veille du Bal pour tout mettre au point. Tout le monde dehors, je voudrais parler à Artémis en privé.

            Kat et Yoann les regardèrent, puis Kat éclata de rire.

- On a compris ! Artémis, je retourne à Gryffondor !

- A tout à l'heure.

            Endymion verrouilla à nouveau la porte. Artémis l'interrogea du regard.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Kat a beau faire la maligne, elle meurt d'envie de savoir ce que tu veux me dire ! Elle va me cuisiner quand je retournerais dans notre Salle Commune.

- Tu vas au bal avec quelqu'un ?

            Artémis fronça les sourcils.

- Comme d'habitude, avec toi. En principe, tu n'as même pas besoin de me demander. Nous avons toujours fait comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive cette année, Endymion ? A Halloween et à Noël aussi tu m'as clairement posé la question. Pourtant, tu sais que. . .

- Les choses changent Artémis.

- Tu y vas avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non ! Quelle idée ! Non, j'ai juste besoin d'officialiser notre. . . Je veux dire, te demander clairement pour éviter les malentendus.

- Pour moi, c'est clair. Tant que nous ne nous disons rien, nous restons ensemble. C'était déjà comme ça quand on était en primaire.

- Donc notre accord tacite est toujours valable.

- Bien sûr que oui !

            Artémis se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Endymion à plat ventre et tripota les coins de son oreiller. A ce geste, il devina que quelque chose la tracassait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Cette farce que nous allons faire au Roi Aldébaran. . . J'ai peur que cela ne provoque un. . . incident diplomatique.

- C'est lui qui a commencé les hostilités !

- Mais s'il nous retire son soutien ?

- Il ne le fera pas. Pour deux raisons. D'abord, son Monde est tout aussi en danger que les autres Mondes, et Destruction le menace. Ensuite, Milo sort avec Alwyn, dont la Reine Chloé s'est faite attaquer et détruire Amazonia. Ce qui veut dire en clair que même s'il voulait retirer son soutien, il ne le pourrait pas.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

            Artémis se tut, toujours en train de tripoter son oreiller. Endymion s'assit auprès d'elle, et lui prit la main.

- Tu es préoccupée, constata-t-il.

- J'ai peur. Peur pour nos parents, Harry, Severus. . . Et j'ai des raisons de croire que Callista, Melody, Drake et Nick vont se mettre de la partie.

            Endymion comprenait. Lui aussi avait peur pour ses parents, mais il se raisonnait en se disant que son père était un Sorcier-Mage. Mais Artémis n'arrivait pas à se rassurer. Sa mère était Auror, et son père, un Sorcier expérimenté. De plus, elle était très sensible, et fille unique, ce qui la fragilisait encore plus. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Allons, ne t'en fais pas. Sirius et Shanna sont indestructibles.

- Espérons-le, murmura-t-elle, en enfouissant le visage contre le torse de son ami.

            Callista prit son élan, sauta et tourna. Elle se réceptionna mal et tomba. La musique s'arrêta. Elle s'assit sur la glace en maugréant.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Melody qui s'approcha.

- Oui, oui. Je n'arrive pas à enchaîner sur ce morceau, c'est tout.

            Elle soupira.

- Le spectacle est dans deux jours. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

- Mais si. Nous n'avons pas cours vendredi après-midi. Nous nous entraînerons.

- Callista, intervint Drake, je crois savoir pourquoi tu chutes. Tu veux faire un triple axel, pourquoi ne te cantonnes-tu pas au double ? Tu le maîtrises, alors fais-le, plutôt que de risquer de te blesser.

- C'est la dernière année que nous faisons ce spectacle. J'ai envie qu'il soit parfait.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te faire mal pour ça. Reste en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

- Drake a raison. Tu as placé la barre trop haut.

- Sans doute. Bon, reprenons.

            Callista fit ce que Drake suggérait, et termina l'enchaînement sans problème.

- Finalement, je vais m'en tenir à ça. Melody, tu as prévenu tout le monde pour notre spectacle ?

- Non, je croyais que tu l'avais fait. . . Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Allons-y ensemble alors !

            Melody et Callista se rendirent à la Salle des Professeurs où elles savaient les trouver en compagnie des Créatures Célestes.

- Callista, tu penses qu'on doit inviter les trois copains de Milo ?

- Ah, le Roi et les deux autres. . . Eh bien, il seront présents, ce serait malpoli, voire irrespectueux de leur dire « désolées, mais vous n'êtes pas invités » !

- C'est clair, dit Melody. Papa a peut-être laissé passer ton éclat de l'autre jour, mais je doute qu'il laisse passer ça.

- Alors invitons-les. De toute manière, ils vont sans doute décliner l'offre. Ce serait horrible pour eux de voir une fille de traîtresse faire une prestation de sport moldu. Le déshonneur !

            Elles éclatèrent de rire et arrivèrent devant la porte. Callista frappa et elles entrèrent. Comme elles s'y étaient attendues, tout le monde s'y trouvait. A l'exception d'une personne. Callista fronça les sourcils.

- Papa n'est pas avec vous ?

- Il avait encore des parchemins à corriger, répondit Hermione.

            Mais un regard discret vers le Roi Aldébaran lui apprit aussi que son père évitait ce personnage.

- Vous vouliez quelque chose les filles ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Melody. Vous êtes tous invités à la prestation de patinage de Callista, vendredi soir.

- Elle n'était pas annulée ? demanda Drago.

- Non. Seulement reportée, déclara Melody avec un sourire.

            Callista et Melody échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent le Roi Aldébaran, entouré de Milo, Camus et Charon. Il affronta les regards.

- Euh. . . Comptez-vous venir Majesté ? demanda timidement Callista.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Parce que je vous le propose.

            Il ne dit rien, mais Callista devina qu'il attendait des excuses. Dans ce cas, il pouvait toujours attendre. Elle reprit.

- N'attendez pas d'excuses de ma part, Majesté. Vous aviez tort, et je me suis chargée de vous le dire. Cette proposition est destinée à enterrer la hache de guerre, et si vous le refusez, grand bien vous fasse.

            Elle se tourna vers Melody.

- Je vais voir mon père.

            Melody acquiesça et Callista sortit. Melody évita le regard du Roi, et s'adressa aux autres.

- 20 heures, vendredi soir au Havre.

- Tu seras au piano ? demanda Diana.

- Oui. Comme d'habitude, Callista ne peut pas patiner sans musique. Bon, je vous laisser à vos discussions.

            Callista frappa à la porte de la chambre de son père, et rentra quand elle entendit sa réponse.

- Papa ?

- Callista. . .

            Il reposa sa plume et regarda sa fille s'avancer et s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Maman m'a dit que tu corrigeais des copies. Prétexte invoqué pour ne pas voir le Roi.

- En effet. Tu viens pour un motif particulier ?

- J'ignorais qu'il fallait un motif pour te voir.

- C'est le cas ?

- En fait, oui. La prestation de patinage sera vendredi, 20 heures au Havre. Tu viendras ?

- Bien évidemment. Tu as invité tout le monde ?

- Oui. Même le Roi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas venir. Tant pis pour lui.

- Il fait ce qu'il veut et je m'en moque.

            Elle se tut et fixa son père. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Le retour de Maman te fait du bien. Tu es d'excellente humeur, et même en cours, tu es agréable avec tout le monde, y compris les Gryffondors.

- Hermione y est peut-être pour quelque chose en effet.

- Papa, je m'inquiète pour toi. Que se passera-t-il quand elle repartira ? Parce qu'il faut qu'elle reparte. Tu le sais ?

- J'en suis conscient Callista, reconnut Severus en soupirant. Seulement. . .

- Tu ne le veux pas. Moi non plus. La présence de Maman me fait du bien et me rassure. J'aime bien discuter avec elle, de tout et de rien, de toi aussi. Nous avons plein de points communs, elle adore lire et étudier, nous aimons le même homme. . .

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Je parlais de toi.

            Devant son air surpris, elle rit doucement.

- Oui, je t'aime ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais !

- Non. . . Moi aussi je t'aime Callista.

            Callista en resta sans voix. Son père ne se livrait jamais à cœur ouvert. Et là, il lui disait tout simplement qu'il l'aimait !

- Pas de doute, la présence de Maman te change. . . murmura-t-elle.

- Ta mère a bouleversé ma vie.

- Je connais les détails. Maman m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle est devenue Professeur ici. Et comment elle est tombée amoureuse de toi. C'est si romantique ! J'aimerai tant vivre une belle histoire d'amour !

- Callista, comment qualifies-tu ce que tu vis avec Graves ?

            Callista rougit comme une pivoine.

- Comment es-tu au courant pour Alex ?

- Ta mère l'a remarqué, et j'ai vu les regards que vous vous lancez. Et comment avance ton entraînement d'Animagus ?

            Elle en fut bouche bée. Il savait tous ses secrets ou quoi ? Severus esquissa un sourire.

- C'est encore Hermione qui me l'a dit. Elle l'a senti.

- J'ai fini, se décida-t-elle à avouer. Alex m'a beaucoup aidée, et j'arrive à accomplir une Métamorphose complète. C'est encore un peu douloureux, mais encore un peu d'entraînement et ça passera. Je suis une panthère noire, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- Félicitations. Et Graves, c'est aussi un Animagus ?

- Oui. Il a été aidé par Sirius. C'est un tigre.

- Ben voyons ! 2 félins, un chien, un lion, une chouette, un faucon. . . Poudlard est devenue une animalerie ! Sans compter les Loups-Garous !

- Et toi ? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais initié à cette magie ?

            Severus fit la grimace.

- Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les Métamorphoses.

- Et tu as réussi à devenir Professeur et Sorcier-Mage ? Faudra que tu m'expliques ça.

- La Métamorphose n'a rien à voir avec ça.

- Si tu le dis.

            Callista se tut un moment, et son père reprit sa plume pour continuer à corriger.

- Que corriges-tu ?

- Vos essais sur la Potion de Rajeunissement.

- Oh. . . Je vais te laisser travailler alors.

- Tu ne m'interroges pas sur ton devoir ?

- Je te fais confiance.

            Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'aime Papa. Et j'ai adoré ce moment passé avec toi.

            Hermione entra à ce moment. Elle sourit à sa fille.

- Tu es encore là ? Vous avez discuté ensemble ?

- Oui. De tout et de rien. Maman, tu savais que je suis Animagus.

- Oui. Et une panthère à ce que j'en sais. Je suis fière de toi.

- Merci. Je marche fidèlement sur tes traces ! Je vous laisse. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Callista, souhaitèrent en même temps Hermione et Severus.

- Et ne faites pas de bêtises, ajouta Callista en quittant la pièce.

            Hermione rit et regarda Severus qui souriait, tout en corrigeant un parchemin.

- Vous avez parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais pas en mal.

- Je sais, dit-elle en enlaçant Severus par les épaules, et posant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu as entendu Callista, pas de bêtises, taquina-t-il.

- Tu obéis à ta fille maintenant ?

            La prestation de patinage fut une réussite totale. Callista évoluait avec assurance sur la glace, suivant les sons harmonieux du piano. Callista portait une combinaison mauve parsemée de paillettes et brodée d'étoiles minuscules, alors que Melody portait une robe du soir vert émeraude, d'une coupe classique, mais très élégante. Melody avait tressé ses cheveux, tandis que Callista avait noué ses longs cheveux en un épais chignon serré qui s'était malgré tout défait vers la fin de sa prestation. Ne s'en souciant pas, elle avait terminé le spectacle sans se déconcentrer. Les deux jeunes filles reçurent des félicitations enthousiastes de toute l'assistance.

            La grande surprise de la soirée fut la présence du Roi Aldébaran. Melody et Callista d'abord surprises, l'accueillirent tout de même avec un sourire de bienvenue. Il avait simplement hoché la tête et s'était installé dans un coin discret. Il attendit que tout le monde ait fini de féliciter les deux artistes et se leva. Il s'approcha d'elles, alors que Ginny, Harry, Severus et Hermione étaient encore présents.

- Belle prestation, commenta-t-il.

- Merci, dit Callista.

            Puis elle tendit la main.

- On fait la paix ?

            Il hésita, puis prit la main tendue.

- On fait la paix.

            Ils se sourirent, et les quatre adultes furent satisfaits de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

            Melody partageait toujours la chambre de Callista. Une fois débarrassées de leur maquillage et de leurs tenues, elles se couchèrent.

- Callista, es-tu au courant de ce que les Maraudeurs Juniors projettent de faire au bal demain ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Ils veulent s'en prendre au Roi Aldébaran.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Callista en se redressant sur le lit.

- Je les ai vus comploter ensemble ce soir, juste avant qu'on ne commence, dans un coin de la Salle. Ils regardaient souvent le Roi. Et vu ce qu'il leur a dit, surtout à Endymion, j'en ai déduit qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à lui.

- C'est logique. Le Roi s'est mis pratiquement tous les adultes à dos, et probablement la moitié des élèves avec ses réflexions. Pas étonnant que les Maraudeurs Juniors se vengent.

- Le problème, c'est que tu es réconciliée avec lui, et . . .

- Et je ne ferai rien. Il a beau être Roi, il ne s'est réconcilié qu'avec moi. Que les Maraudeurs Juniors fassent leur coup, nous ne sommes pas censées être au courant.

- Tu as toujours été de leur côté, même à Halloween quand ils se sont pris à ton père.

- Ils nous font rire, et nous avons tous besoin de rire. Surtout en ce moment.

- Tu as bien raison. Mais une humiliation de ce genre. . .

- Il apprendra la modestie.

            Elles rirent et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

            Le lendemain, tous les amis de Callista lui souhaitèrent bon anniversaire, et elle reçut des cadeaux, certains fabriqués, comme la carte de vœux des jumelles Potter, Cléa et Cérès, ou un héritage comme un rang de perles qu'Hermione avait rendu à sa fille, avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Severus lui avait offert ces perles 6 ans auparavant, mais Callista les avait rendues à sa mère à son retour.

            La journée passa rapidement, et ce fut l'heure d'aller se préparer pour le Bal. Les filles se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la chambre de Callista, tandis que les garçons se réfugiaient dans leurs dortoirs dans les cachots qui abritaient la Maison Serpentard. Elles s'habillèrent, se maquillaient et se donnaient des coups de main pour se coiffer en riant et en plaisantant. Seule Artémis semblait songeuse et Callista le remarqua pendant qu'elle la coiffait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Artémis ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot de la soirée.

            Instantanément, Melody, Meagan, Katrine et Sarah se turent pour écouter Artémis, inquiètes pour elle.

- C'est Endymion. Il est vraiment bizarre cette année. Pour Halloween, Noël et ce soir, il m'a expressément invitée, alors que d'habitude, il ne me le demande jamais, ça semble naturel. Et puis, ces derniers jours, il me regarde souvent avec insistance, même quand il pense que je ne le vois pas.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Meagan.

- Tu sais, Endymion et moi sommes très proches. Nous avons grandi ensemble ici. Depuis que nous savons marcher, nous avons longuement exploré le château ensemble. . . Nous étions inséparables. Nos parents avaient du mal à nous séparer quand nous sommes entrés à l'école primaire de Pré-au-Lard. Mais ces derniers temps. . .

- Il est amoureux de toi, diagnostiqua Melody.

            Artémis fronça les sourcils.

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre. Il a peur de te perdre, c'est pour ça qu'il t'invite officiellement. Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, et je suis étonnée qu'il ne t'ait pas encore avoué ses sentiments pour toi.

- La question qui se pose maintenant, continua Katrine, c'est si toi tu l'aimes.

            Artémis rougit.

- Je l'aime depuis que j'ai appris ce que signifiait aimer d'amour, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Eh bien tout s'arrange ! s'exclama Melody. A mon avis, Endymion se déclarera à toi, vu que c'est la Saint-Valentin. . . enfin, c'est le Bal de la Saint-Valentin, puisque que le jour c'était hier.

- Mais pourquoi spécialement cette année ?

- Il a dû prendre conscience de ses sentiments récemment, répondit Sarah. Il t'aime, cela crève les yeux. Et c'est réciproque. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. C'est si flagrant que j'ai presque tendance à croire que vous vous aimiez déjà dans une vie antérieure, et que vous vous êtes réincarnés pour continuer à vivre votre amour. C'est si romantique !!

- Tu crois à la réincarnation ? demanda Katrine. N'est-ce pas un peu. . . exagéré ?

- J'y crois dur comme fer, répliqua Sarah. Franchement, tu vis dans un monde où la sorcellerie règne en maître, tu côtoies chaque jour des Anges, des Fées, des Amazones, des Elfes. Tu étudies la magie de Merlin et tu apprends comment s'occuper de licornes et de dragons. Alors pourquoi la réincarnation n'existerait-elle pas ? Il est seulement impossible de prouver qu'elle existe.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, intervint calmement Meagan pour la première fois. Je pense que des êtres qui se sont connus dans une vie antérieure se réincarnent et se rencontrent à nouveau sans le réaliser.

- Alors, à ton avis, toutes les six, nous nous connaîtrions dans une vie antérieure ? demanda Artémis.

- Oui, répondit Sarah. Ravie de voir que tu es de mon avis, Meagan.

- C'est juste mon opinion.

- Sans vouloir vous presser les filles, dit Melody, nous sommes en retard. Les garçons doivent nous attendre en bas depuis dix bonnes minutes.

            Elles mirent la dernière touche à leur tenue et se félicitèrent mutuellement.

            Meagan portait la même robe qu'elle avait mis pour Noël, vu qu'elle n'en avait pas d'autres. Elle ne voyait pas l'utilité d'avoir plusieurs tenues, alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans, et sa mère était d'accord. D'ailleurs, Yoann, son cavalier lui avait dit qu'elle serait belle quelle que soit sa tenue. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, et Melody avait insisté pour lui appliquer un peu de gloss.

            Artémis et Katrine portaient toutes les deux une robe noir, mais Katrine avait des bretelles alors qu'Artémis avait des manches en dentelle. Callista avait tressé les cheveux d'Artémis, tandis que Kat avait remonté les siens, en laissant de nombreuses mèches retomber autour de son visage et de sa nuque. Melody les avait légèrement maquillées avec un fard rose pâle sur les paupières et un rose à lèvres.

            Sarah portait une robe rouge sombre fendue jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, moulant étroitement son buste. Elle aussi avait lâché ses cheveux, et elle avait souligné d'un trait de crayon noir et de mascara ses yeux. Un brillant à lèvres clair complétait l'ensemble.

            Melody portait la même robe que la veille, mais elle avait lissé ses boucles rousses, tout en les laissant libres, puisque Nick la préférait ainsi. Elle avait mis du fard à paupières vert pâle et son rouge à lèvres, était d'un rose pailleté. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle porte des boucles d'oreilles en diamant qu'elle lui avait offert, et Melody était contente du reflet que lui renvoya le miroir.

            Callista arborait une robe bleu nuit qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et un collant de la même couleur. Elle avait fixé deux mèches de chaque côté de sa tête avec les peignes qu'elle avait reçus de Ginny six ans auparavant et avait mis le collier de perles qui ressortait bien sur la robe à col montant. Ses paupières étaient délicatement maquillées de bleu pâle, et elle avait un rose à lèvres nacré.

            Elles descendirent dans la Salle Commune à la rencontre de leurs cavaliers. Qui restèrent bouche bée. Drake s'avança, une main tendue et l'autre sur le cœur.

- Que vois-je ? Six Déesses qui rejoignent le commun des mortels le temps d'une soirée ! Belle déesse, ajouta-t-il en regardant Sarah, votre regard m'a transpercé le cœur. . .

            Sarah rit et prit la main tendue. Drake l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Tu es radieuse, murmura-t-il.

- Merci. Toi aussi.

            Les garçons complimentèrent tous leurs cavalières. Tous les six avaient des robes de sorcier noires, sobres mais élégantes. Drake, Nick et Brian avaient dompté leurs cheveux rebelles avec du gel, et Endymion ressemblait plus que jamais à Drago avec ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière. Alex s'était contenté d'ordonner ses cheveux, et Yoann aussi. Les filles s'accrochèrent au bras de leurs cavaliers : Drake avec Sarah, Nick avec Melody, Brian avec Katrine, Endymion avec Artémis, Alex avec Callista et Yoann avec Meagan.

- Allons-y ! lança Melody.

            Les six couples pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle redécorée par Sirius et son sens particulier pour la décoration. A la longue, les plus vieux étudiants s'étaient habitués à tout voir en rose, même les blasons des quatre Maisons, mais les Premières Années éclataient systématiquement de rire. La fête avait commencé depuis peu. Harry s'avança vers les jeunes et s'adressa à Melody, Callista et Meagan.

- Vous êtes magnifiques.

            Artémis jeta un regard de reproche à Harry, son parrain.

- Et moi alors ?

- Toi aussi, tu es adorable Artémis ! rit Harry. Tout comme Sarah et Katrine.

            Drake et Nick invitèrent leurs cavalières à danser, et Callista et Alex s'approchèrent de Severus et Hermione. Hermione sourit à sa fille.

- Tu es resplendissante ma chérie.

- Merci Maman.

            Severus sourit légèrement, mais son regard restait rivé sur Alex, qui souriait, un peu crispé. Callista décida de parler à son père.

- Papa, tu danses avec moi ?

- Plus tard.

- Maintenant.

            Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle entraîna son père par la main. Resté seul avec Hermione, Alex soupira. Hermione le rassura.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Severus n'est pas méchant.

- On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas son étudiante.

- Je l'ai été. Severus est différent avec ses étudiants, alors qu'en privé. . . Callista va lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a rien à craindre avec vous. Severus adore Callista, et la protège plus encore depuis ma mort. Et quand je repartirai par cette brèche, ils auront besoin l'un de l'autre.

- Callista est très sensible. Votre retour l'a beaucoup ébranlée, même si elle n'en a rien dit. Mais je l'ai senti.

- Sirius a fait du bon travail avec vous. Et vous efficacement aidé ma fille. Je vous en remercie.

- Elle a demandé mon aide. Je ne pouvais pas refuser.

- Vous l'aimez. Je suis contente qu'elle vous ait trouvé.

            Callista, pendant ce temps, tourbillonnait sur la piste avec son père.

- Que ressens-tu pour Graves ? demanda Severus.

- Je sors avec lui, et son prénom c'est Alexander. Papa, Alex est adorable. Il m'a beaucoup aidée et. . .

- Je sais, ton entraînement.

- Vas-tu laisser Alex tranquille ?

- Tu es pareille que ta mère. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Sauf s'il te fait du mal.

- Tu me rassures. Mais prends donc exemple sur Harry. Il laisse Nick et Yoann courtiser Melody et Meagan sans se mêler. . .

- Ce que Harry fait ne regarde que lui. Pour l'instant, je me préoccupe de toi, mais tant que Graves sera correct avec toi, il ne risque rien.

            Callista leva les yeux au ciel, mais finit par rire, et embrassa son père sur la joue.

- OK, je le mettrai au courant.

            Yoann avait confié Meagan à son frère Brian et s'était éclipsé avec ses amis Endymion, Artémis et Katrine.

- Que mijotent les Maraudeurs Juniors, à ton avis ? demanda Meagan.

- Aucune idée, répondit Brian. Mais Kat m'a aussi demandé de l'excuser un moment.

- Les voilà. . . remarqua Meagan.

            Les quatre adolescents revenaient dans la Salle, mais Yoann tenait quelque chose dans son poing fermé. Artémis et Katrine regardèrent le Roi Aldébaran, qui se tenait dans un coin de la Salle, avec Lara, Adrian, Alwyn et Milo. Lara et Alwyn avaient déployé des trésors de persuasion pour le convaincre d'assister au Bal, pour s'intégrer dans le groupe. Il avait fini par accepter quand Eléa et Chloé s'étaient jointes à Lara et Alwyn. Et à présent, il se trouvait entouré des deux couples, sans se mêler aux autres.

            Artémis et Katrine se consultèrent du regard, indécises.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit Katrine.

- Il nous a un peu froissés, mais. . . c'est quand même un roi, renchérit Artémis.

- Typique Gryffondor, se moqua Endymion. Pas question de renoncer. Il a insulté ma mère.

- Endymion, c'est un de nos alliés ! s'écria Artémis.

- C'est pas lui qui va nous manquer !

            Artémis leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Endymion ressemblait tellement à son père par moments ! Elle se résigna.

- Bon. Yoann, tu es prêt ?

- Je le suis.

            Artémis et Katrine s'approchèrent du Roi, qui bavardait avec Lara, Adrian, Milo et Alwyn. Yoann les suivait de loin, et se faufila derrière le groupe d'adultes.

- Excusez-moi, dit Artémis timidement.

- Qu'y a-t-il Artémis ? demanda gentiment Lara.

- Rien. Nous voulions juste faire plus ample connaissance avec sa Majesté. Poudlard accueille tellement d'Etres Célestes qu'il est difficile de se lier d'amitié avec tout le monde.

- Rappelez-moi votre nom jeune fille, sollicita le Roi.

- Artémis Black, Majesté. Et voici ma meilleure amie. Katrine Sullivan. Nous sommes toutes les deux en Troisième Année à Gryffondor. Nous avons commencé sur de mauvaises bases.

- En effet, mais c'est de la faute à vos amis. . .

            Artémis se força à sourire. Tout regret s'était envolé. Ce type était décidément irrécupérable. Lara vit le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Artémis. . .

- Oui, Professeur Campbell ?

- Le Roi Aldébaran voulait dire par là qu'il est aussi fautif que Diana ou Drago.

- Lara ! protesta Aldébaran. J'étais dans mon droit !

- Sûrement pas ! Vous étiez le seul en tort.

- Vous n'avez pas assisté à la querelle depuis le début.

- Mais je fais confiance en mon instinct. Roi Aldébaran, j'espère que vous ne mettez pas en doute mes pouvoirs.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors l'affaire est réglée.

            Katrine vit Yoann s'éloigner. Elle adressa un regard complice à Artémis.

- Bon, alors oublions cette histoire, voulez-vous ? demanda Artémis.

- Mais bien entendu jeune fille ! Scellons cette trève !

            Il s'empara de son verre posé sur la table, tandis que Lara tendit deux verres de jus de fruits aux deux adolescentes. Ils trinquèrent. Sans quitter le Roi du regard, elles burent une gorgée de leur jus de fraises. Le Roi reposa son verre la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sous les regards surpris de centaines d'élèves, et consternés des adultes présents, la tête du Roi se mit à gonfler et à se colorer d'un rouge vif. En quelques secondes, la tête royale était un gros cœur rouge affublé d'yeux, un nez, une bouche et des cheveux blonds tressés.

            Un éclat de rire monta, tandis que Lara et Milo fixaient Artémis et Kat, qui pouffaient de rire. Lara, d'habitude très calme, ne se maîtrisa pas.

- Artémis Ella Black et Katrine Laura Sullivan ! Expliquez-vous immédiatement !

            Son regard bleu lançait des éclairs de fureur, et même Adrian ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Artémis et Katrine cessèrent de rire.

- Professeur Campbell, nous. . . commença Katrine.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de votre acte ?

            Harry décida d'intervenir quand il vit Endymion et Yoann s'avancer pour que les deux jeunes filles ne soient pas seules punies.

- Lara, calme-toi, dit Harry.

            D'un geste, il rendit son apparence normale au Roi qui darda un regard furieux sur les adolescentes. Sirius et Drago s'approchèrent, prêts à défendre leurs enfants Artémis et Endymion en cas de problème. Harry s'adressa au Roi.

- Je vous prie d'accepter nos excuses les plus plates. Ces 4 jeunes adorent faire des farces à leurs nouveaux amis, c'est un signe qu'ils sont acceptés parmi nous. . .

- Tous ces jeunes n'ont absolument aucune éducation !! Je vous suggérerai de transformer ce prétendu Collège en centre de détention pour délinquants mortels !

- Professeur Potter, reprit Lara, cela ne peut pas rester impuni. J'exige que les directeurs de Maisons prennent une sanction exemplaire à l'encontre de ces quatre enfants !

            Sauf qu'elle oubliait une chose : Sirius, le père d'Artémis, était également son Directeur de Maison. Quant à Severus, il menait déjà la vie dure aux Maraudeurs Juniors depuis Halloween. Harry échangea un regard avec Sirius. Celui-ci sourit discrètement. A son époque, les Maraudeurs étaient aussi terribles. Harry se tourna vers les quatre jeunes. Ceux-ci ne manifestèrent pas de remords et Endymion, le plus âgé du groupe s'avança.

- Nous ne sommes pas les fautifs.

            Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant une telle déclaration. Harry ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Alors prouve-nous que ce n'est pas vous.

- Essayez de prouver que c'est nous, répliqua Endymion, si calme que Drago se sentit fier de son fils.

- Endymion a raison, renchérit Artémis. La preuve, nous avons même trinqué avec sa Majesté pour sceller notre amitié. Nous avions fait la paix.

- Ce tour ressemble pourtant à ce que vous avez fait au Professeur Rogue à Halloween.

- Il nous a injustement accusés ! soutint Katrine. Nous sommes totalement innocents.

            Harry était sidéré par l'aplomb de ces jeunes. Néanmoins, il fit venir Callista et Drake à ses côtés.

- Callista, Drake, vous êtes tous deux Préfets-en-Chef et de surcroît des deux Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard. Avez-vous remarqué si Artémis, Katrine, Endymion et Yoann se sont rassemblés dernièrement ?

            Callista et Drake les fixèrent. Artémis et Katrine les suppliaient du regard.

- Non Papa, répondit calmement Drake. Ils sont restés calmes.

- Je confirme, dit Callista. Si j'avais soupçonné quelque chose je les aurais arrêtés, puisque je suis devenue amie avec Sa Majesté.

- L'affaire est réglée, dit Harry. Il s'agit d'un regrettable incident dans la composition de la boisson.

- Et pourquoi suis-je le seul touché ?

- Sans doute est-ce dû à votre organisme qui a mal réagi aux composés de la boisson, expliqua Harry sans se troubler.

            Le Roi, furieux mais impuissant, quitta la Salle d'un pas rageur.

            Lara regarda les adolescents.

- Je sais que c'est vous, inutile de nier. Si le Roi nous retire son soutien et que nous perdons contre Destruction, vous aurez une part de responsabilité !

            Et là, elle quitta elle aussi la Salle, suivie d'Adrian, Alwyn et Milo. Callista et Drake soupirèrent.

- C'est la dernière fois que nous vous couvrons, déclara Callista. On risque gros cette fois. Et à Halloween, j'ai failli me brouiller définitivement avec mon père.

- Tenez-vous calmes pour le restant de l'année, conseilla Drake.

- Ça va, Drake, dit Endymion. Nous reprendrons nos activités l'année prochaine.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, rétorqua Drake.

            Le bal reprit, et Harry lança une musique entraînante, et tout le monde cessa de discuter de la farce des Maraudeurs Juniors. Artémis voulut sortir se rafraîchir et Endymion l'accompagna. Ils restèrent dans le Hall, se remémorant l'enlèvement de Melody à Noël. Artémis soupira.

- C'est pas passé loin cette fois. C'est dans ce genre de cas que j'apprécie que mon père soit Directeur de Gryffondor.

- Ouais, approuva Endymion. Callista a raison, on va peut-être se calmer. Rogue nous en veut toujours autant, et ce Roi. . .

            Artémis éclata de rire sans prévenir.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

- La tête du Roi. Et quand je la compare à Rogue. . .

            Le fou rire la reprit. Endymion sourit devant la joie de son amie. Elle se calma progressivement, et ils restèrent silencieux. Une question tourmentait Artémis, mais elle n'osait pas la poser. Elle se décida.

- Endymion ?

- Oui ?

- Je trouve. . . Tu agis de manière bizarre cette Année. Tu m'as invitée à Halloween, à Noël et ce soir. J'ai eu l'impression que tu avais peur que j'y aille avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion la semaine dernière.

- Oui, mais tu as éludé la question. Dis-moi vraiment pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi. Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

            Endymion sourit, prit la main d'Artémis et ils allèrent se réfugier dans une Salle de classe, où ils ne seraient pas dérangés, et plus au chaud.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris. . .

- Compris quoi, Endymion ?

- Je t'aime Artémis.

            Artémis fut prise de court par une déclaration aussi directe. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Endymion avait toujours été direct, disant ce qu'il pensait, même si la vérité pouvait blesser. Melody avait raison, pensa-t-elle.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? plaisanta Endymion.

            Il souriait, mais Artémis nota la crispation de ses poings. Il était anxieux de connaître la réponse. Elle lui sourit en retour.

- Non, je n'ai pas perdu ma langue. Mais laisse-moi te poser une question : quand as-tu découvert que tu m'aimais ?

- Je t'aime depuis. . . toujours, je crois. Je ne l'ai compris que quand je suis entré en Première Année, où j'ai compris que je ne te verrai plus aussi souvent.

- Et tu as attendu d'être en Quatrième Année pour me le dire ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui prenant les mains.

- Je suppose que j'ai passé ces années à rassembler mon courage.

- Endymion, je t'aime depuis que j'ai appris la signification du verbe aimer.

            Endymion resserra ses doigts autour des mains d'Artémis.

- Artémis. . .

            Ils se rapprochèrent lentement, et Endymion se baissa lentement, avant de capturer ses lèvres tremblantes d'Artémis. Il la serra plus étroitement contre lui, tandis qu'elle enfouissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant. Le monde n'existait plus, à part ces deux adolescents qui se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et qui échangeaient là leur premier baiser.

            Une valse se jouait quand le nouveau couple revint dans la Salle, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux. Trois couples se rapprochèrent en tournoyant sur la piste. Callista entraîna Alex, Melody entraîna Nick et Sarah entraîna Drake.

- Vous avez vu nos deux tourtereaux ? demanda Sarah.

- La preuve que Melody avait raison, dit Callista.

- Oh, ils sont trop mignons ! s'extasia Melody.

            Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard amusé, et entraînèrent leurs dulcinées à l'opposé l'une des autres.

- Hé ! protesta Callista.

- Laisse-les donc s'aimer en paix, rit Alex.

            Sarah rit.

- Je savais qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Tout Poudlard le savait, dit Drake. Ils ne se quittent pratiquement jamais. Mais je suis content qu'Endymion se soit enfin déclaré à Artémis.

            Melody regarda Nick.

- Tu crois à la destinée ? Endymion et Artémis étaient peut-être faits pour se rencontrer.

- Occupe-toi plutôt de moi.

- Quoi, je te délaisse ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça, mais laisse nos deux tourtereaux mener leur vie comme ils l'entendent.

            Melody rit.

- OK, je m'occupe de toi. T'ai-je déjà dit que je préférais tes cheveux en bataille ?

            Sans prévenir, elle le décoiffa et redisposa les mèches à sa convenance.

- Voilà.

- Tu te venges de ce que j'ai fait à Noël ?

- Ça se pourrait bien !

- Petite sorcière !

            Meagan regardait les couples évoluer sur la piste. Elle avait vu Endymion et Artémis. Yoann était à ses côtés.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Au match qui va opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard dans une semaine. Ça risque d'être passionnant ! La plupart des couples que tu vis en face de toi seront adversaires. . . Melody contre son frère Drake, alors que Nick est Poursuiveur. Brian file le parfait amour avec Kat alors qu'il est Batteur et elle Poursuiveuse pour l'équipe. Enfin, Endymion et Artémis, Poursuiveurs tous les deux, mais dans deux équipes différentes. Je crois que nous aurons un match intéressant.

- Les matches contre Gryffondor sont toujours intéressants. Surtout si on considère que les Maraudeurs Juniors sont ennemis sur le terrain.

- Tu es Poursuiveur Yoann. Artémis et Kat seront en face de toi.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de leur faire de cadeaux.

            Le bal se termina sur un rock endiablé qui déchaîna les fous rires de tous ceux qui s'étaient risqués à danser dessus. Les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs en discutant gaiement, Drake et Yoann raccompagnèrent Sarah et Meagan dans la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. Drake embrassa fougueusement Sarah pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, tandis que Yoann se contenta d'un baiser sur le front de Meagan. Nick, Endymion et Brian regagnèrent les quartiers de Serpentars après avoir ramené leurs cavalières, et c'est seulement vers deux heures du matin que le château plongea dans le sommeil.

            Voilà !! J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Le chap 19 s'intitulera : **Un match mouvementé**. Je suppose que vous avez deviné de quoi il s'agissait !

**RAR :**

**Sungirl** : une revenante ! Je me demandais ce que tu étais devenue ! Je suis contente que tu aimes quand même ma fic et surtout tout ce qui se passe dedans ! Bisous !

**Sanou** : pour Callista et sa rapidité, réfléchis un peu et tu trouveras ! Aldébaran est un de mes personnages favoris !! J'aime bien le casser surtout avec Alix et tout ça !!

**Blue angel** : je me demandais ce que tu étais devenue ! Arg, l'ordi en panne, je sais pas si je survivrais !

**MiSs-PaddY** : une nouvelle toi aussi !! Je suis contente que tu aimes !! Bisous !

**Melanie Jonson** : merci pour le compliment ! Je suis pas si excellente que certains auteurs ! Enfin, ma fic est bien appréciée, c'est déjà pas mal !

**Harriette Potter** : Aldébaran a énervé tout le monde ! Enfin, c'est normal !!

**Kaiera **: bonne année à toi aussi ! Fiancé depuis 5 ans… C'est un peu long non ? Tu penses pas à officialiser ? Enfin, chez moi, je sais pas si mes parents l'autoriseraient… Merci pour le compliment ! Oui, les Elfes sont un peu spéciaux je sais ! Ma Reine Malicia n'a rien à voir avec Malicia des X-Men. En fait, Malicia et Alix sont héroïnes d'une autre histoire que j'ai écrites… Rien à voir avec HP, mais des histoires originales sorties tout droit de mon imagination. J'ai une vingtaine d'histoires originales à mon actif (sans les fics). Je ne compte pas les publier, mais qui sait, peut-être un jour… Enfin, bisous !!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : merci pour cette review originale… Callista est vraiment bornée, je ne dirais pas le contraire !! Que veux-tu, elle tient de son père.

**Kyzara** : j'ai pas relu le chap 17 mais tu me fais douter. Ma Chloé n'est pas naturelle ? Faudrait que je revérifie… Enfin, j'espère que la suite n'aura plus de défauts !

**Genny 79** : je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire de ce roi. Tu as hâte que le vendredi arriver, mais dès février je recommence à uploader le samedi, je peux pas faire autrement, incompatibilité d'emploi du temps !

**Paradise 1** : surtout continue ta fic, elle est géniale ! Merci !

**Cirisse** : le roi va pas mourir !! Pas possible ! Sinon il y aura des victimes, mais je te dirais pas qui, sinon je vais me faire fusiller !! Tu le sauras bientôt, c'est dans le chap 25 ! Bisous !

**Watery 136** : j'ai pas encore le nombre exact de chapitres, il me reste encore plein de trucs à faire !! Quelque chose entre 30 et 35 je pense !

**Elsa** : désolée, mais je peux pas faire ça !! Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses. Ne sois pas triste, je vais essayer de terminer dignement !

**Mystikal **: oui, Aldébaran est insupportable !! Et Alix a aussi un mauvais caractère, alors forcément ça fait des étincelles ! Bisous !

**Amy Evans** : moi aussi je t'adore !! Je vous avertirai dès que ma nouvelle fic sera en ligne ! Bisous !


	19. Un match mouvementé

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Oui, je sais on est samedi, mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement ! Les révisions et les devoirs passent avant tout, et un cas pratique à faire en Droit, je ne pouvais pas vraiment négliger ça, surtout que j'étais avec une copine !!

            J'espère que vous me pardonnez !

            Autre petite chose, il n'y aura pas de réponses aux reviews. . . PAS TAPER !!! Laissez-moi finir ! Je serais énormément occupée pour les semaines à venir dans mes cours, et je n'aurais pas vraiment le temps ni le loisir de m'occuper de ma fic. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'uploader. Mais bon, sans réponses. Ce qui ne vous dispense pas de mettre des reviews !

            Voilà, j'ai fini mon speech et je vous laisse lire !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams, fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 19 : Un match mouvementé**

            Stella et Solstice revinrent au château le lendemain du bal. Elles apportaient des nouvelles consternantes. Pas de survivantes d'Amazonia. Elles avaient voyagé toute la nuit et étaient épuisées. Il était 8h du matin, et comme on était dimanche, elles ne s'étonnèrent pas de trouver les occupants endormis.

- Viens, allons d'abord nous changer, proposa Stella. Nous verrons notre Reine après.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment impatiente de la voir. Les nouvelles que nous lui ramenons ne sont pas bonnes.

            Stella baissa la tête.

- De toute façon, nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Le seul but de notre existence désormais est de nous venger de Destruction et si la Déesse le veut, Chloé reconstruira Amazonia.

            Solstice hocha la tête.

            Elles ôtèrent leurs armures, prirent une douche rapide, revêtirent une tunique propre, et ne gardèrent que leurs épées. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, mais à leur grande surprise, la porte leur fut barrée par deux gardes. Stella et Solstice se regardèrent, surprises.

- Nous sommes des Amazones au service de Chloé, se présenta Stella. Laissez-nous passer.

- Il n'y a pas de survivantes d'Amazonia. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Et vous ? répliqua Solstice.

- Nous sommes des gardes affectés à la protection de la Reine Chloé par notre Roi.

- Et votre Roi est. . .

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- D'accord, murmura Stella, irritée.

- Ecoutez, intervint Solstice, nous sommes les deux Amazones Stella et Solstice ayant survécu avec notre Reine. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ?

            Stella tira son épée.

- Ecoutez, nous sommes fatiguées et de mauvaise humeur, alors laissez-vous passer ou je vous passe l'épée à travers le corps.

- A condition que vous y arriviez, rétorqua Camus, l'un des gardes du Roi Aldébaran.

- Non, Stella, arrêta Solstice. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

            Charon tira lui aussi son épée, mais Solstice se refusa à céder à la violence.

- Je vais aller chercher Alwyn et Milo, car de toute évidence, vous êtes des Elfes.

- Bien deviné, dit Charon, en plissant les yeux.

            Se pourrait-il que ces deux jeunes femmes soient vraiment des Amazones ? A leur soulagement, ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et Alwyn apparut avec Alix au détour d'un couloir.

- Alwyn ! cria Stella.

- Stella, Solstice ! Vous êtes de retour. Mais. . . Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils nous ont refusé l'entrée, expliqua Solstice.

- Dignes de leur Roi, sourit ironiquement Alix.

            Alwyn secoua la tête.

- Camus, Charon, vous êtes trop méfiantes. Stella et Solstice sont vraiment des Amazones, et si ce n'était pas le cas, elles n'auraient pas pu pénétrer ici.

            Camus et Charon baissèrent leurs épées.

- Nous ne faisons que notre devoir.

- Forcément, si vous avez la même mentalité que votre Roi, dit Alix en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie.

            Les deux Elfes la fusillèrent du regard. Stella et Solstice suivirent Alix. Chloé était déjà réveillée, elle discutait avec le Roi Aldébaran. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle vit ses deux Amazones.

- Bonjour Majesté.

- Vous voilà de retour. Alors ?

- Hélas. . . Pas de survivantes, et le temple dédié à la Déesse a été détruit. Amazonia est devenue une vaste nécropole, répondit Solstice.

            Chloé s'assombrit.

- Je m'y attendais un peu. Je reconstruirai Amazonia. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider.

- Nous vous sommes dévouées.

- Au fait, voici le Roi Aldébaran du Peuple des Cieux. Il est venu quand il a appris la nouvelles. Avez-vous fait la connaissance de Camus et Charon ?

- Oui, répondit Alix. Ils ont failli s'égorger mutuellement.

            Chloé regarda Alix avec surprise, et Stella lui raconta la scène. Chloé soupira.

- Décidément, Amazones et Elfes ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. A part Alwyn et Milo, peut-être.

- Pas depuis le début, rectifia Alwyn en souriant. De quoi discutiez-vous ensemble ?

- J'essayais surtout de convaincre le Roi de ne pas retirer son soutien.

            Les regards convergèrent sur lui. Alix esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Vous fuyez ?

            Comme elle s'y attendait, il se hérissa aussitôt.

- Un Roi ne fuit pas ses responsabilités !

- C'est pourtant ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. Quelques désaccords, une farce et vous voilà prêt à plier bagage. Ce n'est pas très digne d'un Roi.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de me juger, Ange Ouest ! Votre Reine aura à répondre de votre insolence !

- Je n'ai pas peur, Roi Aldébaran. Je suis Ange Royale, et une des meilleures Anges de Malicia. D'autant que, d'après notre hiérarchie, Malicia est plus haut placée que vous, ce qui me place, moi, pratiquement au même niveau que vous. Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous, et nous arriverons parfaitement à vaincre Destruction sans vous.

- Alix, n'êtes-vous pas un peu trop dure ? demanda Chloé.

- Reine Chloé, je ne veux pas vous manquer de respect, mais le Roi Aldébaran a visiblement besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux sur certaines choses. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je vais écrire mon rapport à Malicia. Bonne fin de matinée.

            Elle salua tout le monde, sauf le Roi Aldébaran, Camus et Charon. Chloé eut un sourire contrit.

- Alix n'est pas très commode.

- Sa Reine va en entendre parler, murmura le Roi, furieux.

            La semaine suivante eut lieu la finale entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. La veille de la rencontre, les deux équipes se réunirent chacune de leur côté. Callista écoutait les recommandations d'Alex, entouré de son équipe, au Havre.

- Melody, te sens-tu assez forte pour ce match ?

- Je t'ai déjà répondu Alex. Mon enlèvement remonte à deux mois. Et j'ai assisté aux derniers entraînements. Je suis prête à affronter Drake une dernière fois.

- Si tu le dis. Mais fais quand même attention. Drake est très fort, et. . .

- Je connais mon frère, Alex. Ça fait 6 ans que je l'affronte. La septième sera la bonne. Concentre-toi plutôt sur nos trois Poursuiveuses, Artémis, Kat et Bella.

- Il n'y a rien à dire sur nous, dit Kat. Nos stratégies sont au point.

- Tu oublies une chose, dit Bella. Artémis sort avec un Poursuiveur adverse, à savoir Endymion Malefoy.

            Artémis rougit.

- Nos relations n'entrent pas en compte, protesta-t-elle faiblement. Et puis, Kat fréquente Brian !

- Il est Batteur ! Tout ce que je risque, c'est de prendre un Cognard, déclara Kat.

- Tu te trompes Kat, intervint Melody. Mon frère est incapable de blesser des personnes qui lui sont chères.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Serpentard alors ? demanda Bob, l'un de leurs Batteurs.

            Melody lui retourna un regard furieux.

- Gordon ! Je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller tes paroles sur ma famille.

- Il n'empêche que tes deux frères sont nos adversaires !

- J'en ai assez de tes insinuations malsaines sur Serpentard. . .

- Melody ! calma Alex. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer entre nous. Tristan, Bob, nous comptons sur vous pour nous protéger des Cognards.

- Et toi Alex, protège bien nos buts, dit Bella.

- Bien entendu. J'espère bien affronter les Profs cette année.

            Pendant ce temps, Drake coachait son équipe dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard.

- Nick, Yoann et Endymion, faites attention à Artémis, Katrine et Bella. Elles sont dangereuses.

- A condition qu'Endymion puisse oublier que la belle Artémis est sa petite-amie, glissa innocemment Brian.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de jouer correctement, Potter ! se défendit Endymion. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'affronte Artémis.

- Je sais, mais c'est la première fois que tu affrontes ta petite-amie officielle, répliqua Brian ?

- Brian a raison, approuva Drake.

- Forcément, tu défends ton frère, dit Nick, mais il y a un autre problème. Brian sort avec Kat, or, sera-t-il capable de lui envoyer des Cognards pour empêcher sa progression ?

            Brian s'empourpra violemment.

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Traduction : Johanna, tu auras du boulot, dit Yoann en s'adressant à leur Gardienne.

            Celle-ci sourit.

- Leurs tirs sont redoutables, surtout ceux de Kat. Mais je me suis durement entraînée. J'espère ne pas avoir trop de mal. Si Drake pouvait trouver rapidement le Vif. . .

- Je l'aurai sous le nez de Melody.

- Ne sois pas si sûr, contra Brian. Notre sœur est fermement décidée à l'avoir cette fois, et à te laisser sur le carreau. Pour avoir le privilège d'affronter Papa.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne sous-estime pas notre petite Melody. Elle a beaucoup de ressources, mais je le connais bien. Nous sommes jumeaux, après tout.

            Brian leva les yeux au ciel. Drake était parfois trop sûr de lui, mais après tout, il connaissait bien Melody. Ce match serait acharné.

            Malgré l'imminence du match, l'ambiance dans la Grande Salle était détendue. Melody, Artémis et Kat prenaient leur petit-déjeuner à la table des Serpentards, pour mieux taquiner Drake, Nick, Endymion et Brian. Quand fut venue l'heure de se préparer, Melody et Drake s'encouragèrent mutuellement, alors qu'Artémis, Endymion, Kat et Brian s'embrassèrent pour se souhaiter bonne chance. Callista invita Meagan et Sarah à s'installer avec elle dans la tribune des Gryffondors, ce qu'elles acceptèrent. Sirius commentait le match comme à son habitude. Et voilà que les deux équipes rentraient sur le terrain. Sirius amplifia sa voix.

- Et voilà les deux équipes finalistes menées par leurs deux Capitaines, Drake Potter pour Serpentard et Alexander Graves pour Gryffondor. Dans les rangs de Serpentard, nous retrouvons des joueurs talentueux, à savoir Yoann Hunter, Nick Adams et Endymion Malefoy en tant que Poursuiveurs, Brian Potter et Dean Riley comme Batteurs et Johanna Webster au poste de Gardienne. Drake Potter n'est autre que leur Attrapeur ! En face d'eux, il y a les non moins talentueux Gryffondors, menés par Graves, leur Gardien, aux côtés de Melody Potter, Attrapeuse, Artémis Black, Bella Médicis et Katrine Sullivan, Poursuiveuses, ainsi que Tristan O'Neil et Bob Gordon, Batteurs.

            Drake et Alex se serrèrent la main, et le Souafle fut lancé. Kat, avec sa rapidité légendaire s'en empara aussitôt et fonça vers les buts, escortée d'Artémis et Bella.

- Sullivan attaque dès l'entrée de jeu. Passes très précises entre les trois Poursuiveuses, Black tire. . . mais non, Webster bloque le tir, et renvoie à Malefoy qui lança la contre-attaque !

            Endymion repartit en sens inverse, mais Artémis le dépassa et lui barra la route. Il passa à Yoann qui se prit un Cognard. Le Souafle fut récupéré par Bella, dépossédée tout de suite par Nick, qui fit une série de passes avec Endymion et Yoann. Ce dernier tira et marqua.

- Serpentard ouvre le score 10-0 !

            Ce que n'apprécièrent pas les trois Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor.

- Les filles, on se réveille ! se moqua Yoann.

- Attends voir ! répliqua Kat.

            Elle lança la contre-attaque, qui fut si rapide que Bella marqua sans problème. Gryffondor avait égalisé. Nick s'approcha de Brian.

- Tu comptes les laisser mener sans intervenir ?

- J'analyse leur jeu. Kat est super-rapide au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Je sais, j'ai du mal à lui reprendre le Souafle. Bon, j'y vais.

            Melody et Drake observaient le jeu, côte-à-côte.

- Tu les as bien entraînés, complimenta Melody.

- Merci. Gryffondor n'est pas mal non plus.

- Alex est un bon Capitaine. Tu as vu que Brian lance les Cognards principalement sur nos Batteurs ? Il n'attaque pas nos Poursuiveuses.

- Je sais. Mais pourquoi est-il à Serpentard ? Il est plus Gryffondor.

- C'est un compliment j'espère.

- Bien sûr, sourit Drake. Brian a toujours été d'un naturel calme et doux.

- Il serait mieux à Serdaigle, comme Meagan.

- Parlons-en de Meagan. Elle serait mieux à Gryffondor.

- Non, c'est une intellectuelle.

- Tu as vu ses talents au Quidditch ? s'exclama Drake.

- Je sais, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle préfère se servir de son cerveau.

            Un Cognard fonça sur eux, et ils le laissèrent passer au milieu. Brian, le responsable, les regardait en souriant.

- Vous tenez un salon de thé ?

- Brian ! Ça va pas de lancer un Cognard sur ton Capitaine ? demanda Drake.

- Et tes aînés par-dessus le marché ? renchérit Melody.

- Réveillez-vous un peu ! Gryffondor mène 50-40 !

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, dit Drake.

- Ouais, c'est un parfait Serpentard. Bon, on le trouve ce Vif ?

            Melody et Drake se sourirent et se séparèrent pour trouver la balle dorée.

            La confrontation des trois frères et sœur n'avait pas échappé à Meagan et Callista. Meagan rit.

- Maman va le tuer pour avoir lancé un Cognard sur Melody et Drake.

- Ce sont les risques du jeu, dit Callista.

- Quand même. Tu n'as pas remarqué comme Maman est plus protectrice envers Melody depuis son enlèvement ? Papa l'a convaincue que Melody ne risquait rien à ce match.

            Callista reporta son attention vers la tribune des Professeurs. Ginny suivait anxieusement Melody des yeux, comme si sa fille allait tomber de son balai d'un instant à l'autre. Meagan avait raison.

- En effet.

- Je crois qu'elle accepte mal que Melody et Drake soient si impliqués dans la lutte contre Destruction.

- Nous sommes tous concernés, intervint Sarah. J'ai peur pour Drake moi aussi, mais je me tais parce que je sais que rien ne l'empêchera de prendre part au combat. Et j'ai l'intention d'y prendre part moi aussi.

            Meagan esquissa un sourire triste.

- Vous allez tous y prendre part. Nous n'en sortirons pas tous vivants.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, reprocha Callista. Aie donc confiance en ton père, le mien et Oncle Drago.

- Et que fais-tu de la Destructrice, Marcus Adams, Voldemort et Victoria Schell ? rétorqua Meagan. Les Sorciers-Mages ne sont pas indestructibles.

- Mais nous avons l'appui des Etres Célestes. Meagan, cesse de voir le monde en noir.

- Callista, je ne suis pas pessimiste. Mais il se trouve que j'ai un très sombre pressentiment sur cette histoire.

            Callista ne répondit pas parce qu'elle avait la même intuition que Meagan. Mais elle refusait de perdre espoir. Elle reporta son attention sur le match. Serpentard menait 70-60. Alex défendait les buts avec détermination, mais Nick, Yoann et Endymion enchaînaient les attaques. Elle sourit. Endymion évitait toute confrontation directe avec Artémis, mais celle-ci ne se gênait pas pour le provoquer.

            Les Cognards volaient dans tous les sens, le Souafle changeait sans cesse de mains et le Vif restait introuvable.

            Kat s'empara du Souafle, évita un Cognard et passa à Artémis. Elle regarda Melody qui scrutait attentivement le terrain. Toujours pas de Vif en vue. Artémis était prise en chasse par Endymion. Il se mit vite à sa hauteur, balais collés, cuisse contre cuisse.

- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-il.

- Mieux que toi !

            Avec un rire, elle prit de la vitesse, mais il ne la lâcha pas.

- Tu n'auras pas le Souafle.

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

            Endymion continuait à lui mettre la pression. Artémis ne lâchait pas prise.

- Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu es concentrée comme ça ?

            Artémis passa à Bella et freina.

- N'essaie pas de me déconcentrer. C'est déloyal.

- Te déconcentrer, moi ? Jamais de la vie !

- Et ce que tu viens de faire ?

- C'était un compliment. Si je voulais te déconcentrer, je ferai autre chose.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ?

- Ça.

            Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa, ce qui déclencha les rires de toute l'assistance. Sirius faillit s'étrangler et Shanna était follement amusée, tout comme Diana et Drago. Les joueurs autour d'eux ne savaient comment réagir. Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quidditch ou séduction, il faut choisir ! lança-t-elle.

            Endymion se recula, et Artémis rougit d'embarras.

- Tu me paieras ça, Malefoy !

            Elle fonça en avant, prit le Souafle que lui passait Bella et marqua avant que tout le monde put réagir. Le match reprit de plus belle. Les deux équipes étaient à présent à égalité 110 à 110.

            Melody et Drake virent le Vif en même temps, et libérèrent toute leur vitesse en direction du pied des tribunes de Serdaigle. Melody, contrairement à son habitude, ne se colla pas à Drake, mais volait plus haut que lui, mais à la même vitesse. Drake se demanda un bref instant ce que mijotait sa sœur, mais se concentra sur la balle dorée. Melody suivait la progression de son frère ,et décrypta tous ses gestes. Quand elle le vit se préparer à saisir la Vif d'or, elle accéléra, fit un piqué et coupa la route à son frère, s'interposant entre lui et la balle. De la main droite, elle cueillit le Vif et de la main gauche, elle maintint la trajectoire de son balai en biais, pour éviter de rentrer dans celui de son frère. Drake dut freiner de toutes ses forces pour éviter la collision avec sa sœur.

- Mais tu es folle ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais, mais ça valait la peine, rétorqua-t-elle, en lui brandissant le Vif sous le nez.

- Et Melody Potter a attrapé le Vif ! clama Sirius. Gryffondor remporte la Coupe des Quatre Maisons à 260-110 contre Serpentard !!

            Drake était encore sous le choc de cette tactique audacieuse.

- Tu aurais pu nous tuer tous les deux !

- J'avais calculé mon coup, Drake, et je m'y suis entraînée. Je savais que tu freinerais à temps. J'ai confiance en toi.

            Drake consentit à sourire.

- Félicitations. Tu es cinglée mais douée. Reste à voir ce que tu vaux contre Papa !

            Melody se tourna vers son père qui arrivait avec Ginny. Mais ses co-équipiers vinrent la féliciter avant, tout comme Nick l'embrassa passionnément pour la féliciter, si bien qu'elle n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à ses parents. Mais elle était si heureuse et si euphorique qu'elle oublia vite ses parents.

            Artémis s'en prit à Endymion.

- Ça t'a amusé de me déconcentrer ?

- Que veux-tu ? J'étais incapable de résister à la tentation. Félicitations, tu as bien joué.

            Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'amusement, mais le regard noir d'Artémis étincelait de fureur.

- C'était complètement déloyal de ta part !

- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu es en colère ?

            Artémis soupira, agacée. Endymion était incapable d'être sérieux, et elle l'aimait pour son éternel sourire. Le portrait craché de Diana. Elle finit par sourire, toute colère envolée.

- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te tue.

- On verra ça l'année prochaine.

            Il l'embrassa tendrement. Les Gryffondors firent la fête au Havre, et tous leurs amis furent invités, bien évidemment. La soirée se déroula tard dans la nuit, mais ni Harry, ni Sirius ne trouvèrent le courage d'aller les déranger pour casser l'ambiance. Finalement, ce fut Callista qui se rappela ses devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef, et qui annonça la fin de la fête vers 1 heure du matin.

            Voilà !! J'espère que vous avez aimé !! En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire le match ! Bon, je vous laisse à présent j'ai encore une foule de choses à faire !

Prochain chapitre : **Désaccords.**

            Gros bisous, à la semaine prochaine !


	20. Désaccords

            Coucou tout le monde !! Heureux veinards ! J'interromps mes révisions pour vous mettre ce chapitre ! Et je réponds à vos reviews en plus !

            **Annonce importante** : le 24 janvier, il n'y aura pas de chapitre, par contre, la semaine d'après, le 31 janvier, vous en aurez deux à la suite, uniquement pour cause de révisions et d'examens intensifs ! Désolée, mais mes études passent avant tout ! Cela dit, je ne vous abandonne pas, donc continuez à me reviewer, ce sera toujours un rayon de soleil dans la morne grisaille de mes révisions ! Bisous !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 20 : Désaccords**

            Melody se réveilla tôt et d'excellente humeur. Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit couchée tard, et qu'il fut à peine 7h30, elle était en pleine forme. On était dimanche matin, et elle décida de se lever pour ne pas déranger Callista. Elle mit juste sa cape par-dessus son pyjama, sortit de sa Salle Commune et prit le chemin des cachots de Serpentard. Elle se faufila dans le dortoit des garçons de Septième Année et se dirigea vers la chambre que Drake, Nick, Brian et Dean partageaient. La chambre était dans un désordre indescriptible, et la pénombre régnait à cause des volets fermés. Elle se dirigea vers le lit de Nick, ouvrit les rideaux et se glissa dans le lit, silencieusement. Elle le contempla un moment. Il dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux décoiffés qui lui donnaient un air vulnérable. Elle sourit tendrement et lui caressa les mèches châtains. Soudain, il lui saisit le poignet et Melody se trouva face à deux yeux bleu-vert brillants.

- Tu ne dormais pas ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Non. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et j'attendais de voir ce que tu faisais. Que fais-tu debout si tôt ?

- Je n'ai plus sommeil, et j'avais envie de te voir.

            Il sourit.

- C'est fait, tu m'as vu. Est-ce que j'ai droit à mon baiser matinal maintenant ?

- Mais bien entendu.

            Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il l'enlaça et la renversa sous lui, leurs lèvres restant en contact. Leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée, Melody commença à déboutonner le pyjama de Nick, et celui-ci déposa des baisers dans son cou. Leurs souffles se firent plus courts, mais Nick se recula et regarda Melody, les joues roses et les yeux brillants.

- Nous devrions arrêter avant. . .

- Nick. . .

- Nous ne sommes pas dans l'endroit idéal, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Il suffirait d'insonoriser le lit. . .

- Et si ton frère nous découvre, je suis mort.

- Je m'occupe de Drake.

            Nick sourit et roula sur le dos.

- Non. Je serai raisonnable pour deux si tu ne l'es pas.

            Melody soupira.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais que c'est frustrant !

- Autant pour toi que pour moi, amour.

- Bon, je ferai mieux de m'en aller, avant de sauter sur toi.

- C'est plutôt pour toi que je crains. On se voit dans la Grande Salle.

- A tout à l'heure, mon chéri.

            Elle quitta le dortoir. Nick se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. Une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien.

            Melody déboula dans le bureau de son père, après le déjeuner. Il s'y trouvait avec Ginny.

- Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman !

- Bonjour ma chérie ! salua Harry. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

- Je le suis. Je suis venue te dire de bien t'entraîner pour le match contre Gryffondor !

- Félicitations au fait. Tu as enfin réussi à battre Drake.

- Et j'en suis fière ! Depuis le temps que je m'entraîne !

            Ginny avait l'air contrarié, et Melody s'en aperçut.

- Maman, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ma chérie. . . Je n'aime pas spécialement te voir sur un balai, à risquer ta vie.

            Melody haussa les sourcils.

- Alors là, je ne te suis pas. Je fais du Quidditch depuis sept ans. Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Melody, j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre quand tu as été enlevée. Et te voir ainsi risquer ta vie comme hier contre Drake. . .Tu as pris des risques inconsidérés.

- Maman, je risque plus de mourir en combattant contre Destruction que sur un terrain de Quidditch.

- Justement. Je ne veux plus que tu joues au Quidditch, ni que tu participes à la lutte, déclara Ginny.

            Melody en resta bouche bée. Harry n'était d'accord avec Ginny que sur une partie, mais il attendit l'explosion de sa fille.

- Quoi ? s'écria Melody. Il est hors de question que j'arrête quoi que ce soit ! Drake, Callista et Nick vont se battre et tu voudrais que je reste à les observer sans rien faire ? Alors là, Maman, tu te trompes complètement, parce que avec ou sans ton autorisation, je lutterai. Quant au match de Quidditch, c'est le dernier que j'aurais à livrer, et contre les Professeurs ! J'attends ce moment depuis trop longtemps pour y renoncer si près du but !

- Je m'attendais à ton refus. Mais je suis prête à prendre des mesures pour te convaincre.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? M'enfermer ?

            Melody se tourna vers son père.

- Papa ! Tu ne vas pas la laisser faire ?

- Ta mère a en partie raison. . .

- Quoi ?

- Laisse-moi finir. Je ne suis pas non plus enchanté que tu participes à la lutte contre la Destructrice. Cependant, le Quidditch ne représente aucun danger. . .

- Harry ! s'indigna Ginny. Tu ne penses qu'à ça ? Je ne laisserai pas ma fille continuer à s'auto-détruire. . .

- Et Drake ? Tu ne lui interdis rien ?

- C'est différent.

- Parce que c'est un garçon ? Alors que dis-tu de Callista ? Pour autant que je sache, tu la considères aussi comme ta propre fille.

- Callista est sous la responsabilité de Severus. Je n'ai pas à interférer dans leur relation.

- Ben voyons ! La présence d'Hermione t'arrange bien, tu n'as plus à t'occuper d'elle.

- Callista n'est pas le sujet. Je veux que tu renonces au Quidditch et au combat.

            Melody et Ginny s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Non.

- Très bien. Accio Flèche de Lumière !

- Que comptes-tu faire ? s'affola Melody.

            Ginny ne répondit pas. Le balai arriva quelques instants plus tard.

- Une dernière fois, Melody, acceptes-tu de renoncer au Quidditch et au combat ?

            Melody réfléchit à toute vitesse. Sa mère projetait de lui confisquer le balai, ou pire encore. Or, elle en avait absolument besoin pour jouer. Quant au combat, elle aviserait. Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Elle venait d'avoir une idée qui lui permettrait de jouer malgré tout.

- J'ai besoin de la Flèche de Lumière. . . pour former ma remplaçant, déclara Melody, résignée en apparence.

- Te voilà raisonnable, sourit Ginny en lui tendant le balai.

            Melody reprit le balai, tout en lançant un regard glacial à sa mère.

- Au moins, tu as gagné quelque chose. Je te déteste.

            Melody quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière. Ginny rencontra le regard chargé de reproches de son mari.

- J'ai fait ça pour son bien.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Tu l'as forcée à renoncer à l'une des choses qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur. Durant toute mon adolescence, le Quidditch était vital pour moi, et je comprends Melody. Quant à la lutte, tu crois vraiment qu'elle y renoncerait alors que nous y serons tous ? Rappelle-toi combien tu te sentais impuissant dans la lutte quand tu étais enceinte des jumelles il y a 6 ans. Et aussi quand tu attendais Drake et Melody, il y a 17 ans contre Viviane.

- C'est une situation différente. Melody est ma fille, et son enlèvement. . .

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses Ginny. Tu as réussi à te faire détester de notre fille, et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle transgressera ton interdit, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Tu n'es pas inquiet pour Drake. Melody. . .

- Qui te dit que je ne le suis pas ? Je suis mort d'inquiétude pour eux ! Mais j'ai aussi confiance en eux. Ils savent être responsables et sont conscients de leurs actes. Je sais aussi qu'il est inutile de leur interdire quoi que ce soit parce qu'ils désobéiraient au mépris de toute sécurité. Et c'est ce que tu viens de faire avec Melody. Maintenant, elle va te défier au risque de sa propre vie.

- Je ne la laisserai pas faire.

- J'aimerai bien te voir essayer, parce que tu vas juste réussir à te faire détester encore plus.

- Si tu ne ne te préoccupes pas de nos enfants, je le ferai !!

            Ginny sortit de la pièce en courant. Harry soupira et se rassit dans son fauteuil, sourcils froncés. Il était quasiment certain que Melody trouverait un moyen de jouer le match, quant au combat, elle y assisterait quand même, en ignorant les ordres de sa mère. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire, il aviserait le moment venu.

            Melody débarqua au Havre, furieuse, son balai à la main. Elle le posa dans un coin, et s'assit en face de Callista, qui étudiait avec Drake, Nick et Alex. Ils la regardèrent surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Drake.

- Notre chère mère a décidé de m'interdire de jouer au Quidditch.

            Comme elle s'y attendait, les trois garçons bondirent, et Callista la fixa, surprise.

- Elle n'a pas fait ça ? s'exclama Alex. A deux mois du match contre les Professeurs ? Et je fais comment pour trouver une remplaçante en si peu de temps ?

- Et tu as accepté ? demanda Drake.

- Elle menaçait de confisquer le balai. . . ou pire, le détruire.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? voulut savoir Nick.

- Elle ne veut pas que je risque ma vie. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai même plus le droit de participer à la lutte contre Destruction.

- Quoi ? bondit Callista. Mais nous avons besoin de toi !

- Je sais. Pour ce qui est du combat, j'y assisterai que cela lui plaise ou non. Et pour le match, je n'ai pas le choix. Callista, veux-tu me remplacer ?

- Mais enfin, je ne suis pas entraînée ! Harry va me planter. . .

- Non, je t'entraînerai personnellement, et tu auras la Flèche de Lumière.

- Je suis désolée, mais. . .

- Je sais que tu peux le faire. S'il te plaît Callista. . .

- Une minute, interrompit Alex. Ton père n'a rien dit ?

- Il a bien essayé, mais ma mère n'a rien voulu entendre. Alex, aide-moi à convaincre Callista. Elle a d'excellents réflexes, n'est-ce pas ?

            Melody savait que Callista avait aiguisé ses réflexes grâce à son entraînement d'Animagus. Callista hésitait toujours. Drake et Nick se levèrent, tout comme Alex.

- Je vais trouver le Professeur Black, dit Alex. C'est le Directeur de Gryffondor, il va peut-être nous aider.

- Et nous deux, on va trouver Ginny, déclara Nick.

- Nous allons convaincre Maman, conclut Drake.

            Une fois seules, Melody regarda Callista.

- Elle ne cédera jamais.

- Melody, je ne peux pas. . .

- Tu ne joueras pas. Je suis déterminée à jouer ce match.

- Mais comment. . .

- Callista, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je suis disposée à t'aider de n'importe quelle manière, sauf à te remplacer.

- Pourrais-tu allonger l'effet du Polynectar ?

            Callista resta bouche bée quand elle comprit.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux échanger nos apparences ?

- Comme ça je joue le match, mais aux yeux de tout le monde, ce sera toi.

- C'est trop risqué ! Drake, Nick et Harry connaissent ta façon de voler. Ils sauront tout de suite que c'est toi !

- Une fois le match engagé, ils ne pourront plus rien faire.

- Et Alex ?

- S'il veut gagner le match, il ne dira rien, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le mettre au courant. Et Drake, Nick et Papa sont de mon côté, ils ne diront rien.

- C'est de la folie ! Le Polynectar ne dure qu'une heure !

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si on pouvait prolonger l'effet de la Potion !

- Je ne sais pas ! Il faudrait. . .

- Tu es la fille du Maître des Potions. Tu dois bien avoir une idée.

- Rien n'est sûr. Une erreur de dosage et. . .

- Je te fais confiance.

            Callista était toujours indécise, mais Melody la sentait sur le point de céder.

- Je suppose qu'il faudra quand même que j'assiste aux entraînements,

- Oui. Personne ne doit être au courant. Callista, je t'en prie, ce match est très important pour moi. . .

- C'est bon, je le ferai. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

            Melody sauta au cou de Callista en la remerciant avec effusion.

            Drake et Nick entrèrent dans le bureau d'Harry après avoir frappé. Harry regarda les deux garçons.

- Je m'attendais à vous voir. Melody vous a tout dit ?

- Pourquoi cette décision ? demanda Drake.

- Tu connais ta mère, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Je comprends qu'elle veuille empêcher Melody de prendre part à la lutte, mais le Quidditch ?

- Ginny a toujours été très sensible sur le sujet. Suite à l'enlèvement de ta sœur, elle est devenue plus inquiète et protectrice. . .

- Melody ne risque rien en jouant ! coupa Drake. Où est-elle ?

- Je te déconseille d'aller la trouver en ce moment. J'ai défendu ta sœur et Ginny n'a pas apprécié. Si tu mets ton grain de sel, tu t'exposes aussi à une interdiction de combattre. Et si j'étais toi, je cesserais de m'inquiéter pour Melody, sourit Harry.

            Nick comprit et esquissa lui aussi un sourire.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Drake.

- Tout simplement, répondit Nick, parce que Melody trouvera malgré tout un moyen pour jouer.

            Nick et Harry échangèrent un regard et rirent. Drake dut admettre qu'ils avaient raison. En sortant du bureau, Drake s'adressa à Nick.

- Tu es très amoureux de ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Elle est merveilleuse.

            Drake sourit.

- Je suis plutôt soulagé qu'elle soit avec toi, plutôt qu'avec un inconnu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? On nous fait le complexe du grand frère ? se moqua Nick.

- Je réagirais de la même manière s'il s'agissait d'une autre de mes sœurs.

- Alors Meagan, Kylie, Cléa et Cérès ont du souci à se faire ! D'ailleurs, tu as vu que Yoann était fou de Meagan ?

- Je sais, oui.

            Puis Drake donna l'accolade à Nick.

- Allons Adams, je sais que tu rendras Melody heureuse, et c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite !

            C'était l'herbe de lune qui pouvait prolonger la durée du Polynectar. Donc il fallait doubler la proportion si on voulait que ça dure deux heures, et ainsi de suite. Callista nota qu'elle triplerait la quantité requise, en espérant que le match dure moins de trois heures, sinon, elles auraient des problèmes. Melody revint, les bras chargés de livres.

- Voilà tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le Polynectar.

- J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais. Maintenant, direction la réserve de mon père. Je crains le pire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne le connais pas. Il connaît la quantité exacte de chaque bocal. S'il s'aperçoit que ses réservers ont diminué. . .

- Il ne saura pas que c'est nous.

- Tu oublies qu'en ce moment, il en a après les Maraudeurs Juniors ? Ils vont se faire accuser à notre place.

- On lui dira tout à la fin du match. Ne sois pas si inquiète.

            Callista soupira.

- Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur adoptive et meilleure amie, je t'aurais laissée tomber depuis longtemps.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Allons-y !

            Elles se dirigèrent vers la réserve d'ingrédients du Maître de Potions. Callista en possédait une clé car elle aidait parfois son père à ranger les ingrédients qu'il recevait. Elles entrèrent.

- Y'a pas à dire, on a tous les avantages quand on est enfant de Professeur ! dit Melody.

- Et si on se fait prendre ?

- C'est l'inconvénient de la chose. . . Comment Rogue fait-il pour se retrouver dans ce désordre ?

            En effet, il y avait des étagères et des bocaux de tous les côtés, dans un désordre apparent. Callista rit.

- Ce n'est pas si désordonné que ça. Tout est classé par ordre alphabétique.

- Et où est la lettre A ?

- Là-bas au fond. La lettre B est sur l'autre mur, et le C. . . est juste à côté de toi.

- Et tu appelles ça ordonné ?

- Papa a un sens particulier du rangement.

            Callista rassembla ses ingrédients. Puis elle jura à mi-voix.

- Quoi ? demanda Melody.

- Il n'y aura pas assez d'herbe de lune. C'est un ingrédient rare et peu utilisé dans les Potions, Papa ne renouvelle pas souvent son stock.

- Et comment on fait ?

- C'est extrêmement cher, et je ne crois pas que j'aurai assez d'argent pour en acheter à Pré-au-Lard. Par contre. . . Quand est la prochaine pleine lune ?

- Aucune idée. Demande au Professeur Lupin, ou au Professeur Campbell.

- On regardera sur un calendrier. L'herbe de lune ne pousse que les nuits de pleine lune. Il y en a dans la Forêt Interdite. J'irai en cueillir.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est dangereux !!

- C'est toi qui l'as voulu ! J'irai en panthère, si ça peut te rassurer.

            Melody hocha la tête. Elles regagnèrent la chambre de Callista sans encombre. Melody consulta son calendrier lunaire.

- La pleine lune est dans trois nuits.

- Parfait. Je ne serai pas trop retardée pour faire la Potion.

            Voilà !! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans deux semaines, vous aurez le chap 21 et 22 à la suite ! Le chap 21 s'intitule **Lycanthropie**, et le chap 22 sera **La guerre commence** ! Prenez votre mal en patience !

**RAR : (pour le chap 19 et 18 auxquelles j'avais pas répondu faute de temps)**

**Popov** : merci ! Tu as lu les cinq parties d'un coup !! T'es courageux ! Mais tant mieux si ça t'a plu !

**Kaiera** : comment ça je me ramollis ? Je ne te permets pas ? Tu vas changer d'avis dans le chap 21, je peux te le garantir ! C'est quoi Everquest ? Alors dans ce domaine, je suis l'inculte totale ! Dis-m'en plus ! Je sais que tu n'es que fiancé à Genny, mais si ça vous va comme ça ! Moi mes parents me tueraient si je fais ce genre de truc ! Enfin, à chacun ses modes de vie ! Bisous !

**Melanie Jonson** : merci beaucoup ! Le match Gryffondor-Profs sera dans le chapitre 23, tu verras bien ! Pour répondre à tes questions suite à ta review du chap 18, c'est simple : Harry est un lion, Ron est un renard (mais il est mort lui), Hermione est une chouette effraie, et Dray est un faucon. Tu vois tout ça dans la toute première partie de ma saga. Et à Noël, Nick a défait le chignon de Melody sans la prévenir pour lui dire qu'il la préférait les cheveux lâchés, et elle le décoiffe pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Je ne t'en veux pas si tu ne te souviens pas de tout, après tout, je suis l'auteur, donc disposée à répondre aux questions raisonnables ! Tant que tu ne me poses pas de question sur les différents coups de théâtre de la fic, tu auras des réponses ! Tu crois vraiment que j'écris mieux que JKR ? Tu me flattes ! Je ne suis qu'une écrivaine amateur !

**Amy Evans** : tu as ta réponse !

**Lunenoire** : tu penses quand même pas que je vais répondre à ta question ? T'as qu'à me donner tes pronostics pour le prochain match ! Alex doit vraiment se méfier de Severus, d'ailleurs, dans les prochains chapitres, ça va vraiment mal tourner !

**Kyzara** : merci !! Mes chapitres ne sont pas si courts que ça pourtant ! Je mets un temps fou pour les écrire et les taper ! Ne crois pas que j'oublie Harry, mais je pensais pourtant que j'avais mis l'avis d'Harry en quantité suffisante, surtout que là, il vient de se disputer avec Ginny !

**Cirisse** : merci ! J'ai mis un moment pour l'écrire ce match ! Enfin ! J'ai beaucoup de travail, mais je m'en sors ! J'ai des chapitres d'avance, donc ça va quoi !

**Sanou** : tu peux poser des questions tu sais ! J'y répondrai si c'est absolument nécessaire ! Mais sinon, en ce moment je suis débordée, mais je prévois un créneau horaire pour mes fics ! Je peux pas vous laisser tomber comme ça !

**Velvet Angel** : merci pour le match de Quidditch ! Le roi Aldébaran est quand même un Etre Céleste, un peu énervant mais bon… Je peux pas trop lui faire quoi que ce soit ! Et Severus ? Mourir ? Mon chéri ? Ca va pas non ? Callista serait effondrée !! Je parle pas beaucoup des autres, c'est vrai, mais je les ai pas oubliés, je te rassure ! En fait, c'est parce que j'ai trop de personnages à gérer, et je les fais chacun à leur tour ! Comme tu t'en doutes, le chap 21 va parler d'Adrian ! T'es contente ?

**Watery 136** : merci pour ton soutien, même sans RAR ! Oui, j'ai bien aimé écrire le moment où Endymion embrasse Artémis, je l'avais prévu depuis un bon moment déjà ! Ce couple est l'un de mes préférés !

**Kyarah** : au chap 23 pour le prochain match !

**Ryan** : je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu !

**Solar** : merci !

**Popo** : merci pour ton soutien, même si c'est pas bien fréquent !

**Roxanne de Bormélia** : merci et vivent les Maraudeurs !

**Harriette Potter **: merci pour les robes ! Endymion est bien le portrait craché de son père, mais il a plus le caractère de Diana !

**Mystikal** : je suis d'accord, mais tu seras d'accord sur le fait que Aldébaran est pénible ! Lara qui se fâche… Peu commun !

**Sungirl 1** : tu as craqué sur Ténébrus… Je te conseillerai de lire ma prochaine fic alors sur les Vampires, mais je t'en dirai plus quand je la publierai ! Non, tu n'es pas bavarde, mais mes meilleurs vœux à toi aussi !

**Kaicha** : Meagan est un peu jeune, mais je me suis arrangée, t'inquiète pas !


	21. Lycanthropie

            Salut !!! Les partiels sont enfin finis !! Youhou ! Comme promis, voici les chap 21 et 22 à la suite !

            Pour ceux qui suivent **Double Menace**, les chapitres viendront demain !

            Et sinon, pour le reste… Je vais mettre une nouvelle fic sur le site. Elle s'appelle **Ténèbres**, ça concerne Severus et Hermione… Il cache un lourd secret, elle le découvre… En principe, le thème abordé n'a jamais été abordé encore dans la section française, à ma connaissance, donc allez jeter un coup d'œil, ça me ferait plaisir !

            Bonne lecture à tous !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 21 : Lycanthropie**

            Lara était inquiète. Adrian semblait être mal à l'aise depuis quelques jours, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Il lui disait invariablement de ne pas s'inquiéter avec un sourire et l'embrassait. Elle demanda conseil à Marlock.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça a un rapport avec le loup en lui ?

- Non, il l'a maîtrisé. Je le vois à son Aura, elle est aussi forte et unie, comme toujours.

- Alors je ne peux pas t'aider Lara. Attendons la pleine lune de ce soir. Tu en sauras peut-être plus.

- Tu sais bien que son traitement est terminé depuis plusieurs années déjà.

- Je n'ai jamais fait confiance à ces expérimentations. Je suis un Loup-Garou maîtrisé par ma seule volonté. Si Adrian subit des effets secondaires. . .

- Une vingtaine d'années après ? C'est impossible !

- Franchement Lara, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

            Lara soupira et quitta Marlock, elle devait retrouver Alix et Eléa pour leur mise au point hebdomadaire.

            Callista se préparait pour son expédition nocturne, sous le regard inquiet de Melody.

- Et si on renonçait ? proposa-t-elle. Tu prends vraiment ma place. . .

- Non, répliqua Callista. On a commencé, on terminera. Melody, je t'ai connue plus sûre de toi.

- Mais c'est la Forêt Interdite ! Qui sait ce qu'il y a là-bas ? Et c'est la pleine lune ! Les Loups-Garous, les créatures. . .

- Je serai en panthère. Je ne risque rien. Mais. . . j'aimerais quand même que Fumseck m'accompagne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, il disparaît souvent ces derniers temps.

- Tu crois qu'il a rencontré un phénix femelle et qu'il. . .

- Les phénix sont très rares, je ne crois pas qu'il ait trouvé une compagne. Fumseck est très indépendant, et je le laisse libre, surtout qu'il a appartenu à Dumbledore. Je ne me sens pas le droit de lui interdire de sortir, ni de restreindre sa liberté. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui.

- Il sera toujours là si tu as besoin de lui.

- Oui. Bon, j'y vais, la lune se lève.

            Elle se glissa hors du château, se métamorphosa, et courut vers la Forêt, un bocal de verre entre les mâchoires.

            Lara se dirigea vers sa chambre et y pénétra. Elle se figea quand elle vit Adrian, à terre, les mains sur sa poitrine, ayant l'air de souffrir atrocement. Elle courut à lui.

- Adrian ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Prends Emily et va t'en !

            Emily se mit à pleurer dans son berceau quand elle entendit le cri de son père.

- Mais pourquoi ?

            Lara vit son Aura. Elle était fragmentée.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible. . .

- Va t'en ! hurla Adrian.

            Lara se ressaisit. Elle prit Emily dans ses bras, sortit en courant de la chambre et verrouilla derrière elle. Elle courut en direction des chambres d'Alix et Eléa.

- Eléa ! appela-t-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lara ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant.

- Adrian. . . Son Loup. . .

            Eléa écarquilla les yeux, et Ténébrus apparut derrière elle, l'air grave.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il est en train de se transformer !

            Alix apparut à sa porte.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

            Sans répondre, Lara lui mit le bébé qui hurlait dans ses bras, et Eléa, Ténébrus et elle partirent en courant. Alix posa les yeux sur le bébé et soupira.

- Allons voir ce qui se passe. Mais d'abord, tu veux bien arrêter de pleurer ?

            Apaisée par sa voix calme, Emily leva ses grands yeux bleus sur Alix et sourit. Alix répondit au sourire.

- Bien, allons voir ce qui se passe avec tes parents.

            Callista parvint rapidement à une clairière dans la Forêt Interdite, éclairée par la pleine lune. Elle reprit forme humaine et cueillit l'herbe humide qui frémissait de vie, illuminée par les rayons de l'astre nocturne. Quand elle eut rempli son bocal, elle se métamorphosa à nouveau, mais ne prit pas tout de suite le chemin du château. Tout était si calme ! Puis, elle fit demi-tour. Quand elle atteignit la lisière de la forêt, elle reprit forme humaine et se hâta vers l'entrée, quand un long hurlement s'élevait de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle se figea et leva les yeux. Les fenêtres étaient éclairées, d'où venait ce hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain ? Elle mit le bocal d'herbe dans sa poche et entra dans le château. Elle croisa des élèves apeurés par le cri. Elle les renvoya dans leurs dortoirs et se dirigea vers l'aile réservée aux invités quand elle rencontra ses parents.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Callista.

- C'est ce que nous allons tenter de découvrir, répondit Hermione.

- Retourne dans ton dortoir, lui dit son père.

- Non, je viens avec vous.

- J'ai dit : retourne dans ton dortoir, répliqua son père.

            Son regard était si menaçant que Callista préféra obéir. Elle croisa d'autres élèves qu'elle rassura. Mais elle-même avait peur, pas pour elle, mais pour ses parents.

            Un Loup-Garou était effondré par terre dans la pièce ravagée. Lara avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, et le Loup avait foncé sur elle, toutes griffes dehors, manquant de peu sa gorge. Eléa se vit contrainte de lui lancer un rayon paralysant qui le fit hurler de frustration et de rage. Alwyn et Milo, accourus au bruit, les aidèrent à maîtriser le Loup et Milo lui administra un calmant. A présent, Lara était agenouillée à ses côtés, caressant sa tête tendrement, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux Professeurs pour arriver.

- Seigneur, murmura Remus.

- Comment cela est-il possible ? demanda Alix.

- Professeur Rogue, dit Eléa, avez-vous de la Potion Tue-Loup ?

- Il doit m'en rester. Je vais la chercher.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, décida Hermione. Je trouverais peut-être quelque chose.

            Lara hocha la tête, son attention sur Adrian. Il remua et tout le monde sursauta, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

            Alix était allée chercher sa jeune sœur Emily. Celle-ci accourut près d'Adrian quand elle le vit à terre.

- Lara ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ignore.

            Eléa observait pensivement le Loup-Garou.

- C'est étrange. . . Il ne s'est pas métamorphosé hier soir. Or, un Loup-Garou se transforme trois nuits de suite. Son Aura est très faible. . .

- Transportons-le sur le lit, déclara Ténébrus.

            Drago s'adressa à Remus.

- Vous reste-t-il des cachets ? J'aimerai les analyser.

- Oui, tenez, dit Remus en lui tendant un flacon rempli de pilules.

            Drago quitta la pièce. Harry s'adressa à Lara.

- Ecoute, il est plus prudent de le laisser enfermé ici cette nuit. . .

- Je refuse de le quitter. Professeur Potter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, et je veux rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que ce soit résolu.

            Eléa soupira.

- Je vais prévenir Scylla.

- Inutile de l'ennuyer, intervint Milo. Je vais en parler à mon Roi. Lui et Chloé trouveront bien une solution. Notre Peuple a des liens étroits avec les Créatures de la Nuit.

            Milo, Alwyn et Marlock quittèrent la pièce. Severus revint avec un gobelet de potion, qu'il fit boire Adrian avec l'aide de Lara. Bientôt, ne restèrent plus dans la pièce que Lara, Emily, Eléa, Alix et le bébé. Adrian ne reprit pas connaissance de la nuit.

            Callista et Drake se présentèrent le lendemain. Ce fut Alix qui leur ouvrit.

- Papa nous a mis au courant, annonça Drake. Est-ce grave ?

            Alix sortit pour leur parler.

- On ne sait pas. Chloé et Aldébaran ne savent pas comment réagir et Marlock et Remus n'ont jamais vu ce phénomène. Adrian est resté Loup-Garou sans reprendre forme humaine alors que le soleil est levé.

- Comment se porte Lara ?

- La pauvre est folle d'angoisse. D'après Eléa, l'Aura d'Adrian est de plus en plus faible. Ses chances de survie sont faibles.

- Comme si on avait déjà pas assez à faire avec l'autre folle que je ne nommerai pas, marmonna Drake.

            Alix esquissa un sourire.

- En effet. Callista, j'ai un service à te demander.

- Ce que tu veux.

- Peux-tu t'occuper de la petite Emily ? Ses parents ne sont pas en état de s'occuper d'un bébé en ce moment, et même sa tante est trop inquiète pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et moi. . . je dois me tenir prête. . .

- Pas de problème, accepta Callista.

            Callista et Drake pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Lara et Emily étaient au chevet d'Adrian, allongé, toujours en Loup-Garou, la respiration difficile. Eléa était absorbée dans la lecture d'un épais grimoire et ne releva pas la tête à leur entrée. Alix prit le bébé et le tendit à Callista. Elle ne se réveilla pas, et se blottit plus étroitement dans les bras de Callista.

- Je m'occuperai bien d'elle, chuchota Callista.

- Merci, murmura Lara, sans quitter Adrian des yeux.

            Callista et Drake quittèrent la chambre. Drake soupira.

- J'ai du mal à y croire. Adrian et Lara forment un couple formidable. Pourquoi faut-il que cela leur arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas Drake. Mais Adrian va se battre. Ne serait-ce que pour sa fille.

            Viviane avait un mal de tête lancinant. Des flashes, des images lui parvenaient à travers les yeux de Victoria. Ils tramaient quelque chose. Elle avait vu qu'Adams semblait très concentré, comme s'il lançait un sortilège puissant. Victoria n'avait pas verrouillé son esprit, c'était pour cette raison que Viviane y avait accès. Sans doute était-ce délibéré. Elle aperçut  la Destructrice, qui regardait fixement Victoria, mais Viviane savait que la Destructrice était sans doute au courant du lien.

- Viviane, je sais que vous nous entendez. Prévenez vos amis que le Loup-Garou n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

            La connexion fut rompue. Victoria avait levé ses barrières. Viviane se rua hors de sa chambre, mais percuta Remus qui venait justement la voir. Il la rattrapa qu moment où elle tombait en arrière.

- Doucement ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est la Destructrice et Adams ! L'état d'Adrian est dû à une malédiction !

            Remus fronça les sourcils.

- J'aimerai bien savoir comment ils y parviennent. Venez, allons prévenir Lara.

            Drago et Severus se trouvaient avec elle. Quand Viviane leur apprit la nouvelle, Lara serra les poings et Drago fronça les sourcils de perplexité.

- C'est une Magie Noire de haut niveau. J'ignore si moi-même j'en serai capable.

- En quoi ça consiste ? demanda Severus.

- A réveiller le Loup endormi, et faire en sorte qu'il tue l'humain. Mais c'est un sort complexe qui nécessite une concentration sans relâche pendant plusieurs jours, voire des semaines. De plus, Adrian n'est pas une victime facile : non seulement, il a fallu passer toutes nos protections magiques, tromper la vigilance des Fées, et réveiller le Loup qui avait été neutralisé depuis plus de 20 ans grâce au traitement.

- Il n'y a qu'une explication : Adams est devenu surpuissant.

- A moins qu'il n'ait bénéficié de l'appui de la Destructrice, Voldemort et Victoria.

- Vous avez raison, répondit Viviane. La Destructrice vient de m'envoyer un message par l'intermédiaire de Victoria. D'après elle, Adrian n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

- Je ne laisserai pas cette folle s'en prendre ainsi à Adrian ! interrompit Lara, blême de rage.

- Lara ! intervint Eléa. Pour l'instant, trouvons un moyen de protéger Adrian contre cette magie. Alix pourrait peut-être nous aider. Et la connaissance d'Alwyn aussi.

- Je tiens à vous aider, dit Drago.

            Un moment plus tard, Alix, Alwyn, Eléa et Drago entouraient Lara et Adrian, toujours inconscient et transformé. De l'extérieur, Harry et Severus formèrent un bouclier, enfermant les six personnes à l'intérieur.

            Drago et Alwyn prononcèrent une incantation. Alix et Eléa firent boire une potion à Adrian, soutenu par Lara. Après ça, Alwyn répandit une poudre argentée sur le torse d'Adrian et Alix dessina une rune sur cette poudre. L'incantation de Drago s'intensifia, Eléa se joignit à lui. La rune se mit à briller. Adrian cracha du sang. Alix et Eléa froncèrent les sourcils, et Drago s'assombrit. Lara commença à pleurer. Alwyn la réconforta. Drago fit signe à Harry et Severus de désactiver le bouclier. Ils sortirent tous les trois.

- Ça n'a pas marché. Adrian aurait dû retrouver son apparence humaine, mais il n'a fait que vomir du sang. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

- Il va mourir ? demanda Harry.

- C'est sans doute ce qui va arriver. Mais ce sera une délivrance pour lui.

            Alix, Eléa et Alwyn sortirent à leur tour. Elles étaient toutes trois sombres.

- Elle nous a demandé de sortir, expliqua Eléa. Je vais avertir Scylla.

- Elle ne supportera pas la perte d'Adrian, murmura Alix.

- Et Emily va grandir sans père, renchérit Alwyn. J'ai hâte de me retrouver face à la Destructrice, et lui faire payer tout ça.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, dit Alix. Je lui tordrais bien le cou.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda une voix timide.

            C'était Emily, la sœur d'Adrian. Elle les observait, inquiète. Alix s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- Malheureusement. . .

- Non. Il ne va pas mourir. Il ne peut pas. Je suis déjà morte. Qui s'occupera de Lara et du bébé quand je retournerai dans le passé ?

            Les adultes ne surent que répondre. Eléa étouffa un sanglot et s'excusa. Elle s'éclipsa en courant. Alwyn murmura un vague « désolée » avant de l'imiter. Alix se redressa.

- Viens Emily, Lara a besoin de notre soutien.

            A ce moment, Diana, Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent et s'approchèrent de leurs maris.

- Ça n'a pas marché ? demanda Hermione en voyant leurs mines sombres.

            Severus secoua la tête.

- Pauvre Lara, murmura Diana.

- Elle a peut-être besoin de nous, suggéra Ginny.

            A travers la porte entrouverte, laissée par Alix, ils purent voir Lara en larmes, toujours au chevet d'Adrian. Emily s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras et mêla ses larmes aux siennes. Le Loup-Garou remua et ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, Harry, Drago et Severus pénétrèrent dans la chambre, prêts à intervenir. Mais le Loup-Garou riva son regard sur Lara qui le fixait, pleine d'espoir.

- Adrian. . .

            Elle lui caressa le visage, méconnaissable, mais ses yeux noirs exprimaient tout son amour pour elle. Mais un flot de sang bouillonnant sortit de sa gueule et de ses narines. Des larmes de sang coulaient de ses yeux. Lara ne put contenir son désespoir.

- Adrian. . .

- Lara. . .

            Tous sursautèrent. Adrian avait toute sa lucidité, alors qu'il se mourrait. Il s'exprimait d'une voix rauque, gutturale, et il faisait un effort manifeste pour rester en vie. Il vit sa sœur.

- Emily. . . Je vous aime toutes les deux. . . Et notre fille, Lara. . .

- Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas. . . Que vais-je faire sans toi ?

- Je t'aime. . .

            Adrian referma les yeux, et cracha une dernière fois du sang avant de s'éteindre à jamais.

- NON !!! Adrian ! cria Lara.

            Terminé pour le chap 21… Bon, en temps normal vous auriez du patienter une semaine pour avoir la suite, mais voilà tout de suite la suite ! Les RAR seront dans le chap 22 !!


	22. La guerre commence

            Tout de suite, le chap 22 !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 22 : La guerre commence**

****

            Les heures qui suivirent la mort d'Adrian furent pénibles pour tous. Alix dut arracher Lara à la dépouille de son mari, et Diana lui administra une potion qui n'eut aucun effet. Hermione lui suggéra un somnifère moldu qui, contre toute attente, agit sur Lara, du fait de son côté moitié humain. Eléa avertit la Reine.

            Callista faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour distraire le bébé, mais celle-ci pleurait sans arrêt, comme si elle se doutait de ce qui était arrivé. Callista commençait à désespérer quand Meagan proposa de prendre Emily pour tenter de la calmer. Ce qui marcha. A peine Emily fut-elle dans les bras de la jeune Serdaigle qu'elle se calma.

            Meagan esquissa un faible sourire. Elle avait le visage défait, et semblait très affectée de la mort d'Adrian. Etant très proche de Lara, du fait qu'elle était sa Directrice de Maison, Meagan se sentait concernée par la mort d'Adrian. C'était du moins l'explication qu'avait avancée Melody pour expliquer son visage pâle. Drake et Brian étaient plus sceptiques, mais il se soutenaient tous mutuellement pour éviter de succomber au désespoir.

            Le chagrin le disputait à la colère. Tous nourrissaient une rancœur grandissante contre Destruction, et ils se sentaient tous impuissants. Viviane, particulièrement, se sentait coupable pour n'avoir pas su déceler plus tôt le complot qui se tramait.

            Quelques jours passèrent, au cours desquels furent organisées les funérailles d'Adrian. Scylla vint et assura Lara de son soutien, sans pouvoir faire plus pour l'aider à surmonter sa peine. La jeune Fée finit par retrouver quelque raison de vivre grâce à sa fille, qu'elle ne quittait plus. Le Collège entier fut en deuil pour le Professeur Adrian Campbell, professeur d'Enchantements.

            Chloé et Aldébaran quittèrent le Collège pour se rendre au Royaume des Cieux, Chloé étant encore en convalescence, avec Stella et Solstice.

            Viviane avait une migraine permanente qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser. Victoria la tourmentait à dessein. Elle avait été très affectée par la mort d'Adrian et se sentait coupable de n'avoir su comprendre plus tôt les machinations de Destruction. Remus avait passé de longues heures à ses côtés pour la convaincre du contraire. A l'évocation de Remus, son regard se fit rêveur, et un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Malgré la précarité de la situation et le drame présent, elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses côtés. Qui n'aurait-elle donné pour vivre pleinement avec lui, sans redouter la mort. . . Ce qui était évidemment impossible. Combien de temps encore avant que les vivants ne trouvent le moyen de les renvoyer au Royaume des Morts ?

            On frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta, mais cria d'entrer. C'était Remus, qui apportait sa Potion contre le mal de tête quotidienne.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ce soir ?

- Comme d'habitude. Ma migraine persiste toujours. Victoria prend un malin plaisir à me tourmenter, et sans doute prend-elle ses ordres de Voldemort.

- Pensez-vous qu'ils passeront bientôt à l'attaque ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais sans doute m'avertira-t-elle quelques minutes à l'avant. Rien que pour me faire paniquer.

- Nous nous tenons prêts à toute éventualité. Tenez, votre Potion, avant qu'elle ne refroidisse.

- Merci, Remus.

            Elle la but d'un trait et grimaça.

- Mon Dieu, j'ai horreur de toutes ces Potions. Pourquoi n'en améliore-t-on pas le goût ?

- Difficile, avec tout ce qu'on trouve dedans. . .

- Ne m'en dites pas plus ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce que le Professeur Rogue met dans ses mixtures !

            Ils rirent tous les deux, mais reprirent vite leur calme. Viviane reprit sa contemplation du ciel sombre. Des étoiles apparaissaient ici et là. Elle soupira.

- Cette Potion n'agira que quelques instants.

- Il faut fermer votre esprit.

- Croyez-moi, j'y ai déjà pensé. Et je le fais en ce moment-même. Ma seule consolation, c'est de penser que Victoria subit le même calvaire.

- Vous êtes très différentes de caractère, pour deux sœurs jumelles.

- Et de capacité magique. Elle n'est pas Nécromancienne, mais sa maîtrise de la Magie Noire surpasse la mienne.

- La Nécromancie est de la Magie Noire.

- Une branche oui, que je maîtrise. Pas elle. Victoria est dangereuse. Et elle est déterminée à avoir sa vengeance sur les Rogue. J'ai prévenu Hermione mais je crois qu'elle ne mesure pas le danger que Severus et Callista encourent. . .

- Hermione est avisée. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre.

            Viviane soupira et appuya son front contre la vitre froide. Son mal de tête revenait. Elle porta la main à sa tempe.

- Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

            Remus ne répondit pas, la fixant de ses yeux bruns et doux. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait à quoi il pensait. Toujours sans rien dire, il s'approcha d'elle, et délicatement, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Viviane s'abandonna à l'étreinte. 17 ans auparavant, elle s'était sentie attirée par Remus, mais les événements ne leur avaient pas permis d'approfondir leur relation. Ce qu'elle regrettait à présent. Les choses auraient pu être si différentes !

            Remus s'écarta et la regarda. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et plongea dans ses yeux. Tout naturellement, elle se blottit contre lui, recherchant la paix qui lui faisait autant défaut. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras, lui offrant un peu de réconfort et tellement. . .d'amour ? Il réalisa qu'il l'aimait, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre, plus de 17 ans auparavant.

            Viviane oublia sa migraine, pour se concentrer sur ses sentiments pour Remus. De toute manière, elle était destinée à mourir. Qu'aurait-elle à perdre si elle lui avouait son amour ce soir ? Elle refusait de perdre un temps précieux.

- Remus. . .

- Je vous aime Viviane, déclara-t-il soudain.

            Viviane leva brusquement la tête et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts. Puis, elle s'attendrit.

- C'était l'aveu que je pensais faire. Auprès de vous, j'en oublie tous les dangers qui nous guettent, et surtout Victoria qui m'inflige ce mal de tête. . .

            Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à son tour. Il l'étreignit plus étroitement et lui rendit le baiser.

- S'il vous plaît, restez avec moi cette nuit. Je veux oublier. Tout oublier.

            Remus hésita, mais devant son regard suppliant, il acquiesça.

            Viviane se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait encore sombre, mais le ciel pâlissait, et les étoiles s'éteignaient les unes après les autres. Mais la sérénité qu'elle attendait n'était pas là. Un sentiment de malaise indéfinissable l'étreignait. Elle regarda le réveil posé sur la table de chevet. 7 h 30. Un bras chaud et puissant l'enlaça soudain à la taille et l'attira au milieu du lit. Elle rit.

- Remus !

- Que fais-tu réveillée si tôt ?

- J'ai toujours été matinale. Même après une nuit courte.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, si on pense aux nuits de pleine lune.

            Viviane le regarda.

- Ça n'a pas dû être évident en effet.

            Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- C'est du passé. Et puis j'avais des amis qui m'aidaient énormément.

- Les Maraudeurs.

- Oui.

            Remus s'écarta un peu et l'examina.

- Tu as toujours mal à la tête ?

- Toujours, mais je me suis habituée, vu que ça dure depuis plusieurs jours. . . Depuis la mort d'Adrian. Si j'attrape Victoria. . .

- Fais attention. On ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable.

- Tu oublies que c'est ma sœur ? Je la connais par cœur.

- Elle a peut-être changé.

- Remus, elle ne peut pas avoir changé en si peu de temps. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance, mais je m'inquiète pour toi.

- De toute manière, nous sommes destinés à mourir, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ne dis pas ça.

            Viviane ne répondit pas. La douleur dans sa tête avait brutalement augmenté, et elle s'était retenue de crier. Remus remarqua la contraction de ses membres. Il se souleva sur un coude.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Va prévenir nos amis. Destruction prépare une attaque imminente.

            Remus se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Il ne posa pas de questions car il connaissait Viviane et son lien qui l'unissait à Victoria. Il embrassa rapidement Viviane et sortit de la chambre. Elle inspira profondément plusieurs fois, tentant de calmer la douleur, ou au moins à fermer partiellement son esprit, sans y parvenir. Puis, elle se leva en grimaçant et s'habilla à son tour. Elle coiffait ses cheveux emmêlés quand on frappa à la porte. Elle cria d'entrer. C'étaient Alix et alwyn.

- Bonjour ! salua Viviane.

- Bonjour. . . murmura Alix. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être polie, m'enfin bon. . . Comment va votre mal de tête ?

- Il a empiré.

- Tenez, dit Alwyn en lui tendant un verre qu'elle avait à la main. Remus nous a dit que vous souffriez.

- Les Potions contre la douleur sont inefficaces.

- C'est un remède d'Amazone, précisa Alwyn.

- Oh. . .

            Viviane renonça à démêler ses nœuds, noua ses cheveux en un solide chignon fixé par une simple baguette et avala la Potion.

- C'est meilleur que les Potions du Professeur Rogue.

- Uniquement à base d'herbes médicinales. Que pouvez-nous dire à propos de Destruction ?

- J'ai ressenti une douleur fulgurante dans la tête. La voix de Victoria résonne dans ma tête. Elle veut me tuer tout comme les Rogue au complet. Elle me détaille. . . leurs plans. Voldemort veut tuer Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. La Destructrice et Adams. . . s'occuperont des Etres Célestes.

            A ce moment, un violent bruit les fit sursauter toutes les trois. L'instant d'après, des dizaines de corbeaux s'introduisirent par la fenêtre brisée et les attaquèrent. Alwyn dégaina son épée et en tua quelques-uns et Alix en tua d'autres, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Viviane fabriqua un bouclier. Elles sortirent de la chambre en hâte et refermèrent la porte avant que les oiseaux puissent sortir par la porte. Alwyn tua les quelques corbeaux qui avaient pu néanmoins sortir avec elles. Viviane murmura un sort de guérison pour soigner leurs égratignures.

- Allons retrouver les autres, dit Alix.

            Tout le monde se trouvait dans le Hall. Alix leur annonça l'attaque des Corbeaux et Remus et Milo demandèrent instantanément à Viviane et Alwyn si elles n'avaient rien. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, elles sourirent et les embrassèrent pour les rassurer. Le geste de Viviane envers Remus ne surprit personne et Diana demanda tout haut à Viviane et Remus pourquoi ils avaient attendu si longtemps pour se déclarer.

            Callista, Melody, Drake et Nick arrivèrent en courant. Ginny s'avança, désapprobatrice.

- Melody, tu ne participeras pas. . .

- Quoi que tu dises, ça ne changera rien à ma décision. Nick, Drake et Callista ont besoin de moi.

- Oh, et en quoi ? Vous n'êtes que des adolescents et vous n'avez pas fini vos études. Vous ne réussirez qu'à nous gêner !

- Ginny. . . intervint timidement Callista.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Callista ! Tes parents ont tort de te laisser prendre part à la lutte !

            Callista voulut protester, mais un regard d'avertissement d'Hermione la dissuada de prendre part à la dispute. Melody défiait sa mère du regard.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je luttrais.

- Non. Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort.

- Tu fais ça, et je ne te considère plus comme ma mère.

- Ça suffit ! intervint Harry agacé. Melody, Drake, Nick et Callista, vous resterez dans le château. Quant à toi Ginny, on en parlera plus tard.

            Les quatre jeunes protestèrent.

- On peut vous aider ! plaida Callista.

- Callista, intervint Severus. Pas cette fois-ci.

- Mais Papa. . .

- Non, répliqua fermement Severus.

            Callista renonça à argumenter. Mais Melody, Drake et Nick ne se laissèrent pas faire.

- Professeur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas nous interdire de lutter à vos côtés, déclara Nick.

- Papa, nous. . . commença Drake.

            Les yeux de Harry flamboyèrent dangereusement.

- Pour une fois dans votre vie, je vous demanderai d'obéir, dit-il très calme.

            Drake et Melody comprirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Ils connaissaient assez bien leur père pour reconnaître cette flamme dans son regard. Harry était très en colère et s'ils insistaient, Harry ne resterait pas calme.

- C'est bon Papa, nous n'interviendrons pas, dit Melody.

            Harry hocha la tête, satisfait. Puis les adultes sortirent.

            Callista explosa.

- Il est hors de question que je regarde ma famille se battre sans intervenir !

- Nous non plus, acquiesça Drake.

- J'ai une idée, avança Nick.

- Nous t'écoutons, déclara Melody.

            Les corbeaux voilaient le bleu du ciel.

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour sortir ! se moqua la Destructrice. Je commençais à me demander si vous aviez peur.

- Nous n'avons pas peur de toi, Destructrice, répliqua Harry. Et encore moins des trois bouffons à tes côtés.

            Adams, Voldemort et Victoria froncèrent les sourcils, appréciant peu le fait d'être insultés de la sorte. La Destructrice reporta son regard sur le château.

- Quel dommage qu'une si belle œuvre d'architecture doive être détruite. . .

- Pas aujourd'hui, interrompit Drago.

- C'est ce qu'on verra, murmura la Destructrice.

            Elle fit un geste, et aussitôt tous les corbeaux attaquèrent le groupe de Sorciers, qui fut forcé de se scinder en plusieurs petits groupes.

            Alix, Alwyn, Ténébrus, Eléa et Milo furent encerclés par les Corbeaux. Remus, Viviane, Lavande, Neville, Cho, Marlock, Sirius, Shanna, Parvati et Padma, étaient aux prises avec les Sorciers Noirs.

            Victoria avait jeté son dévolu sur Severus et Hermione. Voldemort, lui, avait pris pour cible Harry et Ginny. Marcus Adams attaquait Drago et Diana sans relâche, tandis que Lara concentrait ses efforts sur la Destructrice. Voyant Lara seule face à la Destructrice, Eléa, Ginny et Diana vinrent l'aider. Lara déversait sa colère sur la responsable de la mort de son mari. La Destructrice, comprenant cette accès de colère, rit et se moqua d'elle.

- Fée Blue, la perte du Loup-Garou vous est-elle vraiment insupportable ?

- Je ne vous permets pas. . .

- Je vous ai quand même débarrassée de cette créature. Vous devriez m'en remercier !

            Hors d'elle, Lara lui lança une boule d'énergie que la Destructrice évita en éclatant de rire. Eléa tenta de calmer Lara.

- Je t'en prie, garde ton sang-froid ! Nous n'arriverons à rien si tu agis sans réfléchir.

            A leurs côtés, Ginny et Diana créèrent un bouclier temporaire.

- Lara, sois plus prudente, recommanda Ginny. Elle cherche à t'énerver.

- Et elle y arrive apparemment, constata Diana. N'écoute pas ses idioties et trouvons un moyen de la vaincre.

            Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Voldemort était surpris de la puissance qu'Harry avait acquise pendant 20 ans. Voldemort ne réussissait pas tout à fait encore à maîtriser l'Avalonia, mais il avait une solide base de Magie Noire qui lui permettait de soutenir sans faiblir les attaques de son adversaire. Harry avait remarqué que Voldemort avait presque atteint le stade de Sorcier-Mage, mais il lui restait encore le troisième stade de l'Avalonia pour y arriver totalement. Cependant, il utilisait de la Magie Noire pour attaquer et se défendre. Heureusement pour Harry, Drago l'avait beaucoup entraîné sur ce point, et il espérait qu'il le vaincrait rapidement.

            Hermione et Severus se soutenaient mutuellement, ce qui donnait du mal à Victoria pour les tuer. Victoria pestait intérieurement. Severus avait acquis beaucoup plus de puissance depuis sa mort, et même cette garce de Granger – ou peu importe son nom – semblait plus forte. Elle brûlait de prendre sa revanche sur le couple Rogue, mais elle commençait à se demander si elle en aurait la puissance nécessaire. Hermione lut le doute sur le visage de son ennemie. Elle eut un sourire triomphant.

- Que se passe-t-il Schell ? Tu as peur de perdre encore une fois ?

- La ferme Granger ! Endoloris !

            Hermione évita le sort.

- Mon nom est Rogue ! Pyros !

            Severus mêla ses efforts à ceux de sa femme.

            Drago avait toutes les peines du monde à soutenir les attaques d'Adams. Adams semblait avoir gagné en puissance depuis la dernière fois, et le sort lancé contre Adrian lui avait sûrement été bénéfique même s'il avait été aidé. Tous deux combattaient à coup de sortilèges noirs, mais ceux de Drago diminuaient en intensité, en même temps qu'il s'épuisait. Adams le remarqua et poussa son avantage.

            Du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, quatre adolescents suivaient le combat.

- Oncle Drago est en danger ! s'écria Callista.

            Nick était pensif.

- Mon père est devenu puissant. . . il est pratiquement au même niveau que la Destructrice !

- Problème à l'horizon, intervint Drake. La Destructrice se déchaîne sur Lara, Eléa, Diana et Maman.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller ! déclara Melody.

            Nick, Drake et Melody empoignèrent leurs balais, et Callista monta derrière Melody.

- Bon, on commence par Adams, dit Drake. Nick, tu es d'accord ?

- J'aimerai bien le voir jugé et emprisonné le plus vite possible. Allons-y.

            Les balais décollèrent et ils descendirent en volant de la Tour. Harry, Drago et Severus les virent arriver avec effroi. Bon sang ! Ils devaient rester au château !

            Les quatre adolescents unirent leurs mains et les dirigèrent vers Marcus Adams qui délaissa Drago.

- Vous ne faites pas le poids contre moi ! Et toi non plus Nick !

- C'est ce qu'on verra, murmura Callista.

            Ils concentrèrent leur potentiel magique comme Lara leur avait appris, puis ils visualisèrent la rune de l'Avalonia. Une sphère bleue apparut devant leurs mains liées et tournoya de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à émettre une lumière dorée. Puis d'une même voix : 

- Avalonia !!

            Adams comprit trop tard que la forme ultime d'Avalonia venait d'être lancée contre lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de monter un bouclier. Le sort le heurta de plein fouet. Adams sentit ses organes internes exploser et se répandre à l'extérieur et il fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le corps retomba avec un bruit sourd. Le silence tomba. Tout le monde regardait les quatre adolescents avec stupéfaction. Ils avaient combiné leurs forces et avaient réussi à lancer un Avalonia du stade ultime !!

            Soudain, la Destructrice poussa un cri de rage.

- Adams !

            Elle s'adressait à Nick. Celui-ci tressaillit et regarda la sorcière.

- Vous me le paierez ! Tous les quatre, vous venez de tuer mon plus fidèle assistant ! Ma vengeance sera à la hauteur de votre crime ! On s'en va !

            Ils transplanèrent tous.

            Cette fois-ci c'est bel et bien terminé ! Le chap 23 s'appelle **Un moment de répit**, mais ça ne va pas durer malheureusement. Les événements vont s'accélérer… Mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt !

            N'oubliez pas de lire **Ténèbres** !

**RAR :**

**Sungirl1** : moi dure ? Non, c'est Ginny !

**Kyzara** : mes chap sont en moyenne de 10 pages sur ordi… Mais ils se rallongent, je t'assure ! Enfin, pour les exams, j'ai trop révisé, et là j'en peux plus ! Mais je me ressource lentement !

**Kaiera** : là tu peux pas dire que je me ramollis ! Ca à l'air intéressant ton jeu, mais s'il faut payer… Ouais, vu que j'ai pas de revenus actuellement, je vais peut-être éviter les dépenses… Bisous !

**Melanie Jonson** : tu as eu la réponse pour la majorité de tes questions… Remus ne peut pas mourir, il est déjà mort, et revenu par la brèche. Non, là c'est Adrian qui trinque… Pourquoi je sens que je vais me faire trucider moi ?

**Cirisse** : salut ! Callista ne se fait pas attaquer, ça n'entrait pas dans mes plans ! Rogue est protecteur, même s'il est un peu moins que Ginny, il adore Callista !

**Lunenoire** : ton pronostic pour le match n'est pas tout à fait le bon… Réponse au chap 23 ! Mes exams… Sans commentaire !

**Kaicha** : le match, chap suivant !

**Roxanne de Bormélia** : comment je fais pour faire durer mes histoires ? Bonne question ! J'ai toujours plein d'idées et ça finit jamais ! Et là, je vais sûrement dépasser les 30 chapitres habituels !

**Sailor Digitale** : non Ginny n'est pas possédée, juste surprotectrice !

**Dalamis** : nouvelle parmi nous ? Callista va se faire tuer par son père… Enfin, tu verras ! Et tu sais, Callista et Rogue s'adorent, même s'il est un peu sévère… Et pour te répondre, Harry et Severus vont l'apprendre… 

**Watery136 **: tu as raison, vive Melody !

**Velvet Angel** : ouais, le perso le plus chou, il a pas fait long feu ! Comment ça bon débarras si mon Severus tombe de son balai ? Je ne te permets pas ! Surtout qu'il va rester bien vivant lui ! Non, je n'oublie pas mes persos, je les alterne, nuance !

**Popov** : merci !

**Alpo** : que dire de plus sinon merci mille fois ?

**Solar** : Ginny n'est pas vraiment méchante, mais elle protège sa fille, ce qui est normal !

**Paradise 1** : c'est pas ma faute si tu reçois pas ton mail !! Va te plaindre à ff.net !

**Amy Evans** : et bien voici la suite !! Merci !


	23. Un moment de répit

            Coucou !! Voilà enfin la suite ! Une bonne partie du chapitre m'a été soufflée par Yoann, que je remercie et à qui je transmets toute mon affection s'il lit ces lignes ! Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

            Petit rappel des personnages :

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 23 : Un moment de répit**

            Drago et Sirius s'occupèrent du corps de Marcus Adams, qu'ils déposèrent dans une salle au sous-sol et recouvrèrent d'un drap.

            Nick se tenait silencieux dans un coin de la Salle, tandis que Callista, Drake et Melody se tenaient devant Harry, Ginny, Severus et Hermione, furieux même si au fond d'eux, ils ressentaient de la fierté pour leurs enfants.

- Vous rendez-vous compte du danger que vous avez encouru ? demanda sévèrement Harry.

- Nous avons vu qu'Oncle Drago était en danger ! plaida Callista.

- Je t'avais pourtant expressément interdit de sortir du château ! tonna Severus.

- Et vous avez désobéi ! renchérit Harry.

- Pas tout à fait, répliqua Drake.

- Et on peut avoir ton explication, Drake Ronald Potter ? demanda Ginny.

- Nous sommes descendus de la Tour d'Astronomie, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions passés par la porte d'entrée.

            Melody et Callista échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Papa, intervint Melody, nous nous sommes longuement entraînés pour arriver à ce résultat. Et tu l'as vu toi-même ! Nous avons vaincu Marcus Adams !

- Ce n'est pas si simple ! contra Severus. Même si vous avez cru bien agir, vous avez quand même enfreint nos ordres !

- Tu n'avais pas à nous interdire de lutter ! répondit Callista. Ça fait deux ans que nous nous entraînons tous les quatre à lancer un Avalonia collectif.

-Et nous avons jugé que nous pouvions vous être utiles ! conclut Drake.

- Nous avons quand même remporté une victoire ! exulta Melody. C'est un pas vers l'anéantissement total de Destruction !

            Harry soupira. Ces enfants étaient impossibles. Et Severus pensait sans doute la même chose, se dit Harry en voyant son air sombre.

            Callista s'approcha de son père.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- Je t'en veux énormément d'avoir risqué ta vie malgré mes mises en garde.

- Je voulais te prouver que nous étions capables de mener la lutte à vos côtés. Ne m'écarte plus de cette lutte. S'il te plaît.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? soupira Severus.

            Callista se jeta dans les bras de son père.

- Merci, merci, merci !

- Je suis fier de toi. Tu es sur la bonne voie pour devenir une grande sorcière.

- Je veux devenir Sorcière-Mage. Comme toi. Je veux que tu sois fier de moi.

            Severus sourit et serra sa fille plus étroitement contre lui.

            Drake et Melody regardèrent leur père. Harry soupira.

- OK, vous avez gagné.

- Harry ! s'indigna Ginny.

- On parlera de ça plus tard, Ginny ! s'écria Harry, énervé.

            Ginny pâlit en entendant son mari lui parler sur ce ton, et quitta la Salle en courant.

            Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux.

- Vous avez prouvé que vous êtes tout à fait capables de vous débrouiller seuls, mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques inutiles. Et c'est valable pour Callista et Nick.

            Ceux-ci acquiescèrent.

- Une dernière chose. Vu ce que vous êtes capables de faire à quatre, je crois judicieux qu'il faut que les trois Sorciers-Mages prennent en main votre entraînement.

- Je m'occuperai de Callista, dit Severus.

- Je me charge de Nick, déclara Drago. S'il est d'accord.

- Je le suis, répondit Nick.

- Melody et Drake. . .

- Pas de problème Papa ! coupa Melody. Je serai ravie de te montrer de quoi je suis capable !

            Amanda était blême de rage. Ils allaient tous payer cher le meurtre de Marcus. A commencer par ces quatre gamins, et particulièrement Nick Adams.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans cet état, Amanda, dit Tom. J'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait vous rendre le sourire.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce donc ? Je doute que vous puissiez ramener Marcus Adams à la vie.

- Je parlais de votre vengeance. Victoria et moi-même avons finalement mis au point un nouveau sort.

            Victoria sourit.

- Croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas déçue. Mais laissez-moi vous faire une démonstration sur l'un de vos Sorciers Noirs.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Mais avant. . . dites-moi, que comptez-vous faire de votre sœur ?

- Viviane ? Bien malgré elle, elle va nous aider. . .

            Victoria eut une rire sadique, vite imitée par Tom. Amanda esquissa un sourire. Elle vengerait Marcus. Elle appela un de ses Sorciers.

            Victoria lança un sort, un éclair violet éclaira la Salle où ils se trouvaient. Un hurlement de terreur et de douleur résonna à travers tout le QG de Destruction. Amanda rit, satisfaite.

- Quelle invention magnifique. . . Nous attaquerons dans un mois, le temps que nous retrouvions nos forces.

            Harry rentra à la résidence Potter. Il trouva Kylie dans le salon, occupée à régler son violon. Elle leva un regard désapprobateur sur son père.

- Qu'as-tu fait à Maman ? Elle est furieuse, et a crié après Hélios.

- Où sont Cléa et Cérès ?

- Les jumelles sont à la chorale, comme tous les samedis matin, Papa. Il y a eu une autre attaque c'est ça ?

- Tu t'es occupée d'Hélios ?

- Il a pleuré un bon moment, mais je l'ai calmé. Il dort.

- Bien. Je vais aller voir ta mère.

- Je te le déconseille. Elle ne veut pas te voir.

- Il le faudra bien. Merci Kylie.

            Kylie regarda son père monter les escaliers. Il se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre d'Hélios. Le petit garçon reniflait dans son sommeil, et quelques larmes oubliées perlaient à ses paupières. Harry le laissa dormir et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Ginny n'avait pas verrouillé la porte. Il la trouva devant la fenêtre, bras croisés, le dos raide.

- Il faut que nous parlions sérieusement, dit-il.

            Ginny se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu ne tiens pas compte de mon avis. Tu laisses nos enfants risquer leur vie, alors que. . .

- Ecoute-moi ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'ai une bonne raison de le faire ? Ils sont tous les quatre parfaitement entraînés, très proches de devenir Sorciers-Mages, et Callista est même Animagus ! Je leur fais confiance pour ne pas se mettre en danger.

- Alors il t'est parfaitement égal qu'ils soient constamment en danger ? Comment réagiras-tu si Melody et Drake se faisaient tuer ?

- C'est en leur interdisant de lutter qu'ils se feront tuer ! Je t'ai déjà donne mon avis sur le sujet, et je n'y reviendrais pas. Nous sommes tous les deux passés par là. Toi-même, à leur âge, tu as insisté pour lutter, malgré les oppositions de ta mère. . .

- C'était différent !

- En quoi ? Voldemort est de nouveau de retour au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Drake et Melody sont de futurs Sorciers-Mages ! Avec Callista et Nick, ils ont tué Adams ! Quelle preuve te faut-il de plus pour que tu ouvres les yeux ? Ce ne sont plus des enfants ! Ils ont grandi, et nous ne sommes plus en position de leur interdire quoi que ce soit. Tu l'ignores, mais j'ai eu une conversation avec eux quatre il y a quelques jours à ce sujet. . .

            ** Flash-back **

- Papa ? demanda Drake, en passant la tête par la porte de son bureau. On peut te parler ?

- A quel propos Drake ?

- Du combat, répondit Melody, derrière son frère.

            Harry aperçut Callista et Nick derrière ses enfants.

- Entrez donc, et installez-vous. Je vous écoute.

- Maman ne veut pas que je participe, dit Melody.

- Exact.

- Mais je le dois.

- Donne-moi tes raisons.

- Quand j'ai été enlevée, j'ai surpris quelques bribes de conversation. Leur puissance d'attaque est énorme, et je sais que nous pouvons faire quelque chose à nous quatre.

- Tu le sais sans doute, continua Callista, Alex et moi sommes Animagus.

- J'ai une revanche à prendre sur mon père, déclara Nick.

- Et il y a une dernière raison, conclut Drake. Nous voulons garantir un avenir pour les plus jeunes. Brian, Meagan, Kylie, Cléa, Cérès, et Hélios. Mais aussi Artémis et Endymion, Yoann et Katrine, Sarah. . . Tous les élèves de Poudlard. Tous les Septième Année sont prêts à vous aider. Ils sont venus nous trouver Callista et moi pour nous en faire part.

- Je vois, annonça Harry. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous interdire de participer. Mais je veux une obéissance sans discussion. Si j'estime que c'est trop dangereux, vous resterez à l'intérieur. Ne proteste pas Drake, sinon tu ne combattras pas du tout.

- Ce n'est pas pour nous que nous voulons le faire, dit Melody. Mais pour les générations futures.

            ** Fin du Flash-back **

            Ginny resta silencieuse.

- S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, tu en seras entièrement responsable.

            Elle le quitta.

            Harry rentra à Poudlard, passablement énervé. Les élèves manifestaient leur joie sur cette petite victoire dans la Grande Salle. Il croisa Hermione et Severus dans les couloirs, mais ne les remarqua pas, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Ces deux derniers échangèrent un regard, puis Hermione lui fit un signe de tête. Elle le rejoignit dans son bureau. Elle entra sans frapper et regarda Harry.

- Tu t'es disputé avec Ginny.

            Harry la regarda. Et soupira.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je ne sais. . .

- Harry, tu peux tout me dire. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance malgré. . . ma trahison. Mais je suis toujours Hermione Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu te souviens ?

            Harry esquissa un sourire.

- Si Ron était là, il m'aurait reproché de faire souffrir Ginny.

            Harry lui reporta la conversation. Hermione hocha la tête.

- Je la comprends tu sais. Je suis moi aussi inquiète pour Callista. Mais Ginny a été en quelque sorte traumatisée par l'enlèvement de Melody à Noël dernier. D'un autre côté, elle a tort d'ôter tout liberté à vos aînés.

- Figure-toi que je le lui ai dit. Mais elle ne veut rien entendre.

- Tu veux que j'aille la voir ?

- Inutile. Elle refuse d'écouter qui que ce soit.

- Laisse-là reprendre ses esprits d'elle-même. Elle verra bien que Melody est capable de se défendre. Rappelle-toi comment nous étions à leur âge. Tu as défié Voldemort, malgré les suppliques de Sirius, Remus et le Professeur Dumbledore.

- J'étais complètement fou !

- C'est clair que tu es tout de même un peu plus sage, dit sarcastiquement Hermione.

            Harry prit un air faussement outragé.

- Je ne te permets pas !

            Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire. Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras.

- Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Ginny et toi vous aimez profondément. Il en faut plus pour briser votre couple.

- J'ai espoir.

- Allons viens. Les enfants font la fête pour cette première victoire depuis le début de la lutte.

            Nick ne participait pas la liesse générale. Il suivait Melody des yeux, qui riait aux éclats avec Brian et Drake. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il avait participé à la mort de son père. Le bruit, les rires lui parurent soudain insupportables, et il quitta discrètement la Salle. Il ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un avait vu son départ et le suivait discrètement.

            Nick se dirigea vers le sous-sol, où il savait que Drago et Sirius avaient déposé le corps de Marcus Adams. Le corps était recouvert d'un drap blanc, tel un linceul. Nick l'écarta doucement, observant le visage de celui qui lui avait donné la vie, élevé et finalement tenté de le tuer. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à haïr son père. Il ressentait une immense tristesse, et un sentiment de gâchis, en repensant à tous ces événements.

- Nick. . .

            Nick sursauta, se croyant seul. Il l'était. Puis, une légère brume apparut de l'autre côté du corps. Son père. . . était devenu un fantôme.

- Père. . .

            Adams père sourit à son fils. Nick resta impassible.

- Vous êtes devenu. . .

- Seulement pour quelques heures. Je voulais te voir et te parler une dernière fois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu peux faire semblant d'éprouver de la répugnance à mon égard, mais je vois à ton regard que tu avais envie de me voir. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

            Nick se détendit. Après tout que risquait-il ? Soudain, il ressentit une stupide envie de pleurer, mais refoula ses larmes.

- En effet. Pourquoi cette guerre ?

- Sans doute ai-je fait le mauvais choix. Pardonne-moi. Tu as souffert. . .

- Je ne te comprends pas ! Tu as tué Mère. . . et rejoint la Destructrice. . .

- Tu te souviens de ton renvoi en Première Année ? J'étais fou de rage. Notre famille était une famille ancienne, et jamais nous ne nous sommes associés à Voldemort, comme les Malefoy, pour la bonne raison que je faisais partie de la Secte du Cobra Noir. J'avais formé le projet de la remettre sur pied, et Amanda pouvait m'aider. Ta mère voulait que je renonce à ce projet, et tu commençais toi aussi à changer.

- Ensuite ?

            Nick se souvenait qu'il avait longtemps réfléchi après son renvoi, et reconnu qu'il avait eu tort de traiter Callista, Drake et Melody comme il l'avait fait. Il avait même blessé Callista ! Quand son père avait réalisé qu'il avait des remords, il l'avait enfermé. S'était ensuivi une terrible dispute avec sa mère, puis le silence total. Quand Nick, terrifié, avait réussi à crocheter la serrure de la porte de sa chambre, n'ayant pas de baguette, il avait trouvé le corps sans vie de sa mère, touchée par l'Avada Kedavra, et avait réalisé que son père était devenu fou. Il avait rejoint Poudlard et demandé protection.

- Tu as souffert, et j'en suis coupable, dit Marcus. Je te demande pardon.

- C'est en partie de ma faute. Je me suis mal comporté envers Callista, Melody et Drake.

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'ai donné une mauvaise éducation, et tu n'as pas su différencier le Bien et le Mal, à 11 ans. Mais tu as été recueilli par les Potter. Je vois que tu es devenu un beau jeune homme. . . Tu as pu grandir entouré d'amour, ce que je n'ai pas su te donner. . .

            Nick pleurait sans retenue à présent.

- Cela n'a pas été facile, mais ils sont devenus ma seconde famille.

- Bien plus que ça, si je me souviens de ton comportement avec Melody Potter. . .

- Nous nous aimons profondément. J'aurais tant aimé que tu fasses sa connaissance, officiellement, je veux dire, hors de ce cachot. . .

- Le peu que je sais d'elle me suffit. Elle est très belle, courageuse, et a une famille merveilleuse. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera elle aussi. Vis heureux Nick. Tant que je sais que tu es heureux, je pourrais partir tranquille.

- Père. . .

            Marcus Adams s'effaça lentement.

- Mon temps est écoulé. Adieu mon fils.

- Non ! Ne partez pas !

- Merci. . . A toi, et au Professeur Potter d'avoir pris soin de toi.

            C'était fini. Marcus Adams avait définitivement disparu. Nick s'était effondré sur le corps inerte et avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes.

            Harry entra doucement dans la pièce. Marcus Adams savait qu'il était là depuis le début, et il l'avait remercié d'avoir élevé Nick au sein de sa famille. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Nick sursauta et se releva vivement. Il essuya ses larmes.

- Professeur Potter !

- Je suis désolé Nick. Sincèrement désolé.

- Je n'arrive pas à le haïr. Il a demandé pardon pour ses crimes. . . mais ça n'efface pas les souffrances endurées.

- Je te comprends, mais il ressent au moins des remords. Peu de personnes ressentent cela. Voldemort n'a jamais regretté ses actes. Ton père est mort en demandant pardon, et nous allons lui pardonner.

            Nick hocha la tête. Mais il n'arrivait pas à calmer ses sanglots. D'un geste paternel, Harry le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Tu aimes ton père. N'aie pas honte de pleurer pour lui.

            Nick se calma peu à peu. Harry le relâcha et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ça va mieux ?

            Nick hocha la tête, et sentit la fatigue s'emparer de lui. Harry s'en aperçut.

- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ton dortoir, tu ne tiens plus debout.

- Merci Professeur.

            Harry eut un petit rire.

- Cela fait six ans que tu vis chez moi, et tu m'appelles toujours Professeur Potter. Fais-moi plaisir, tutoie-moi et appelle-moi par mon prénom.

- Comme vous. . . tu voudras, Harry ! sourit Nick.

            Harry accompagna Nick jusqu'au dortoir des Septième Année de Serpentard.

- Installe-toi. Je t'apporte une Potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Tu en as bien besoin.

- Vous. . . Tu pourras dire à Melody que je vais bien et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi ?

- Je lui dirais. Mais je ne sais même pas si elle remarqué ton absence !

            Harry se rendit à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Diana discutait avec Hermione.

- Excusez-moi toutes les deux.

- Harry ! s'exclama Diana. Où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait un moment que nous ne t'avons pas vu !

- Tiens, tu as remarqué mon absence ? dit ironiquement Harry. Et tu n'as pas remarqué que quelqu'un d'autre avait disparu ?

- Si tu parles de Nick, intervint Drago, suivi de Melody, ta fille se demandait justement où il était, et s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir.

- Où est-il ? demanda Melody, anxieuse.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il est un peu fatigué à cause de la bataille, et perturbé à cause de la mort de son père. Diana, je peux te prendre de la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve ?

- Pourquoi une Potion si forte ?

- J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse des cauchemars. Il s'agit de son père.

- Je comprends. Tu sais où la trouver ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- Je viens avec toi, décida Melody en le suivant hors de la Salle.

            Harry devina que sa fille voulait lui poser une question.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir au lieu de venir te trouver ?

            Harry considérait que c'était à Nick de révéler ce qu'il s'était passé dans le sous-sol, aussi ne répondit-il pas à la question de Melody.

- Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter sans doute, mais tu le lui demanderas toi-même.

- Il ne voudra rien me dire. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose.

            Harry soupira devant l'air déterminé de sa fille. Elle ne lâcherait pas prise tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu. Il se décida à lui raconter l'essentiel, sans entrer dans les détails.

- Nick est très affecté par la mort de son père. De plus, Marcus est resté à l'état de spectre et ils ont pu parler avant qu'il ne se dissipe. Marcus a demandé pardon pour tout ce qu'il a fait, et il a demandé le pardon à Nick.

            Melody resta songeuse.

- Je suis une idiote. Je n'ai même pas su le réconforter, alors qu'il avait besoin de moi. . . murmura-t-elle.

            Elle se mit à courir en direction des quartiers de Serpentard. Harry la laissa faire, légèrement amusé, et prit tout son temps pour les rejoindre.

            Melody déboula dans la chambre de Nick et se précipita vers lui. Nick s'était redressé dès qu'il avait reconnu Melody.

- Nick, comment vas-tu ?

- Ça va, mais. . .

- Chuuuuut. Je sais tout. Papa m'a tout dit. Je suis une imbécile. Je n'ai pas su savoir ce qui te tracassait. . . J'ai été égoïste, je ne pensais qu'au bonheur d'avoir tué. . .

- Melody. . . Mon père et moi avons fait la paix. Et je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Et je suis désolé si je ne t'ai rien dit. J'aurai dû te faire confiance. Mais. . .

- Tu ne voulais pas m'ennuyer avec tes histoires, compléta Melody. Nick, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

            Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, et Harry choisit ce moment-là pour arriver. Il sourit, et toussota discrètement pour signaler son arrivée.

- Papa ! Tu es déjà là ?

- J'ai quand même marché le plus lentement possible pour te laisser le temps de parler à Nick ! protesta Harry, amusé.

            Melody et Nick rougirent, mais ils finirent par rire tous les trois. Harry tendit la potion à Melody.

- Je te laisse t'occuper de lui, puisque tu l'aimes tant.

- Merci Papa.

            Harry les laissa. Melody fit boire la potion à Nick et le regarda lentement sombrer dans un sommeil lourd. Elle rajusta la couverture, l'embrassa doucement et lui souhaita bonne nuit dans un murmure. Elle rejoignit la Grande Salle, et prévint Drake, Brian et Dean de ne pas faire de bruit quand ils regagneraient leur chambre plus tard, pour ne pas déranger Nick. Ils acquiescèrent, comprenant parfaitement.

            Trois semaines passèrent, et le jour tant attendu du match Gryffondor-Professeurs arriva. La veille, Callista avait mis la dernière main au Polynectar, Melody à ses côtés.

- Bon, c'est prêt, annonça Callista.

- Donc, elle durera trois heures.

- Oui. Fais en sorte que le match dure moins de trois heures.

- Je ferais de mon mieux mais. . . le Vif est terriblement difficile à trouver, et je joue contre Papa, je risque d'être longue.

- Débrouille-toi comme tu peux, mais si l'effet prend fin pendant le match, on aura de gros problèmes. N'oublie pas que mon père est le Batteur de l'équipe.

- Je n'oublie rien crois-moi.

- Bon, donne-moi un de tes cheveux.

            Callista mit du Polynectar dans deux flacons différents, puis rajouta le cheveu de Melody et l'un des siens. Elle tenditle flacon qui contenait son cheveu à Melody.

- Demain, dans les vestiaires, nous nous arrangerons pour échanger nos places sans qu'Alex ne s'en aperçoive.

            Melody hocha la tête. A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Callista repoussa son chaudron sous le lit, et elles se réfugièrent sur le lit de Callista, devant des magazines de Quidditch.

- Entrez ! dit Callista.

- Bonsoir les filles !

- Bonsoir Alex !

            Alex s'approcha et embrassa légèrement Callista.

- Tu es prête pour demain ?

- Oui. Melody me donne ses derniers conseils. Mais franchement, je ne me sens pas de taille à affronter Harry.

- Allons, je sais que tu vas t'en sortir !

- Ouais. . . murmura Callista en échangeant un regard avec Melody.

            Alex finit par les laisser seules. Callista soupira.

- Je n'aime pas lui mentir.

- C'est pour la bonne cause. Je n'aime pas mentir à Nick non plus. Il m'a demandé ce matin si je n'étais pas trop frustrée de ne pas jouer ce match. J'ai dû jouer les désespérées. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que Papa se doute de quelque chose.

- Comment Harry pourrait se douter de quelque chose ?

            Melody haussa les épaules.

- Tu connais papa. Rien ne lui échappe.

            Le lendemain, Harry et Severus s'approchèrent de Callista.

- Bonne chance, souhaita Harry.

- J'en aurais bien besoin contre toi. Melody m'a transmis toutes ses techniques mais tu restes le meilleur.

- Merci du compliment !

- Je suis sincère ! Papa, ajouta Callista en se tournant vers Severus, essaie de ne pas trop amocher Artémis, Katrine et Bella.

- J'essaierai, mais Black protégera sa fille. C'est certain.

            Callista sourit. Sirius, Batteur contre sa fille Artémis, Poursuiveuse ? Non, le match serait déséquilibré. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que Shanna serait elle aussi Poursuiveuse. Même n'étant plus Professeur à Poudlard, Harry l'avait convaincue de rester dans l'équipe.

            Ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne chance, et ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Alex tenait Callista par la main. Sous prétexte de lui donner un dernier conseil, Melody entraîna Callista à l'écart.

- Bon, tu es prête ? demanda Melody.

- J'ai le choix ? rétorqua Callista.

            Elles avalèrent le contenu de leur flacon. Toutes deux crurent qu'elles allaient vomir.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Callista avec un haut-le-cœur.

- Tu es sûre que les ingrédients étaient frais ? demanda Melody, la voix étouffée par sa main devant sa bouche.

            Elles sentirent leurs estomacs faire des bonds, et une douleur commença à se faire sentir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se regardèrent, et se trouvèrent chacune devant leur réplique exacte ! Callista toucha ses cheveux et les vit. Ils n'étaient pas noirs mais roux ! Melody fit de même et eut un hoquet de surprise. Callista recouvrit ses esprits.

- Ça a marché. Allons rejoindre les autres.

            Elles entrèrent dans les vestiaires. Artémis s'adressa à Melody.

- Callista, tu ferais mieux de te changer. Et toi, Melody, dit-elle en s'adressant à Callista, tu ferais mieux de regagner les gradins.

- J'aimerai tellement jouer avec vous, soupira Callista en jouant le rôle de Melody.

- Nous aussi, dit Kat, mais. . . Ta mère. . .

- Pose un véritable problème, termina Melody. Ma. . . Ginny m'empoisonne la vie. Je n'ai pas le niveau d'Harry, et pourtant, il va falloir jouer contre lui.

- Ne te fais pas autant de souci, dit Alex.

            Il voulut l'enlacer, mais Melody esquiva.

- Nous devons y aller, dit-elle en jetant un regard à Callista.

            « Voilà un problème auquel elles n'avaient pas pensé », pensa Callista. Nick et Alex. « Dans quel pétrin nous sommes-nous encore fourrées ? » se lamenta-t-elle en regagnant les gradins.

            Pour ce match, Drake commentait et Nick arbitrait. Les deux équipes firent leur entrée sur le terrain, sous les acclamations.

- Et voici l'équipe des Gryffondor au complet menée par son capitaine et gardien Alex Graves ! A ses côtés, la belle Callista Rogue qui remplace Melody Potter au poste d'Attrapeur. Espérons qu'elle sera aussi talentueuse, mais la remplaçant à deux mois. . .

            Melody passa devant Drake.

- Epargne-nous ton discours, Drake ! On sait que Melody est la plus forte !

- Si tu le dis Callista ! Voici les trois Poursuiveuses Artémis Black, Katrine Sullivan et Bella Médicis, et les deux Batteurs Bob Gordon et Tristan O'Neil !

            Callista s'installa dans les gradins de Serpentard avec Brian, Endymion, Yoann, Meagan et Sarah.

- Ton frère vient de te faire un compliment, dit Sarah.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu, mais il a tort, Callista est plus forte qu'il n'y paraît.

            Meagan lui jeta un regard étrange.

- Qu'y a-t-il Meagan ? demanda Callista, mal à l'aise.

- Non rien. . . Tu ne regrettes pas que Maman t'ait interdit de jouer ?

- Si, je suis folle de rage. . . mais j'ai confiance en Callista.

- Si tu le dis.

            Meagan sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa sœur Melody. A moins que. . . Elle regarda à nouveau sa sœur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elles n'ont pas osé !

- Ça va Meagan ? demanda Yoann.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. J'ai hâte que le match se termine.

- Il n'a même pas commencé !

            Drake reprit ses commentaires.

- Et voici l'équipe des Profs, imbattable à ce jour, menée par le Directeur Harry Potter, Attrapeur. Et il est suivi de près par Drago Malefoy, Gardien, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, Batteurs, ainsi que Shanna Black, Padma Patil et Parvati Patil, Poursuiveuses. Vas-y Papa, t'es le meilleur !

            Harry sourit.

- Merci Drake.

- Espèce de traître ! cria Callista, toujours dans son rôle de Melody.

            Drake se tourna vers elle.

- Que veux-tu ? J'encourage mon père !

- Et pas ta sœur adoptive, intervint Melody, sous l'apparence de Callista.

- A ce que je sache, les commentateurs sont neutres, murmura Nick. En place tout le monde !

            Les deux équipes se mirent en formation. Shanna et Sirius sourirent à Artémis. Nick libéra les Cognards et le Vif d'Or, puis lança le Souafle. Sans attendre, Shanna fonça et le prit avant sa fille, fonçant vers les buts de Gryffondor.

- C'est pas vrai ! cria Katrine. Artémis ! Ta mère est une vraie fusée !

- Je sais, merci !

- Shanna commence très vite ! commenta Drake. La voilà qui évite un Cognard, passe à Parvati qui passe à sa sœur. . . retour à Parvati. . . qui tire et. . . Non, Graves bloque et repasse à Artémis.

            Artémis fonça en avant, et passa très vite à Katrine déjà loin devant. Kat et Bella firent une série de passes très rapides, mais elles ne purent marquer, Drago ayant anticipé le tir. Il tenta de passer à Shanna, mais Artémis intercepta la passe et tira. Drago, n'ayant pas prévu le tir, fut pris au dépourvu.

- Et Gryffondor ouvre le score 10 à 0 contre les Profs ! Bravo Artémis !

            Shanna reprit le Souafle, mais sa route fut coupée par un Cognard lancé par Gordon. Sirius le repoussa vers Bella, mais Bob le relança sur Severus qui le dirigea sur Artémis. Sirius vint au secours de sa fille.

- Hé Rogue ! Pas sur Artémis !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit Severus.

- Merci Papa ! dit Artémis.

- De rien ma chérie.

            Shanna égalisa le score. Melody avait pris de l'altitude et se demandait qui jouait contre qui. Sirius protégeait autant Shanna qu'Artémis. Severus ne se gênait pas pour lancer des Cognards sur Alex et les deux autres Batteurs, mais pas contre les Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor. Harry vint à ses côtés.

- Gryffondor se débrouille bien.

            Melody reprit son rôle de Callista.

- Oui, Alex les a bien entraînés. Et Melody a fait de son mieux pour me former.

- Elle n'en veut pas trop à Ginny ?

- Elle est furieuse tu veux dire ! Ginny a exagéré. Un match de Quidditch ne présente aucun danger.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit. J'ai pris votre défense, et maintenant elle m'en veut.

- Je sais. Hélios s'est fait réprimander pour rien. Elle dépasse les bornes.

- Elle a ses raisons d'agir comme elle le fait, dit songeusement Harry.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, répondit prudemment Melody.

            Harry plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu crois ?

            Et sur ce, il s'écarta d'elle et fit le tour du terrain. Melody en resta bouche bée. Elle était pratiquement certaine que son père savait. Mais comment ? Elle reporta son attention sur le match. Les Professeurs menaient 60-30. Et Drake s'en donnait à cœur joie.

- Et Shanna marque de nouveau ! Gryffondor est en sérieuse difficulté !

            Artémis s'arrêta à côté de Kat et Bella.

- Ma mère est redoutable. On sort notre botte secrète !

- OK ! répondirent en chœur Kat et Bella.

            Artémis récupéra le Souafle. Encadrée par ses deux équipières, elles volèrent toutes les trois vers les buts, tout en se passant sans cesse le Souafle, ce qui désorienta Drago. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui allait marquer, car elles bougeaient sans cesse. Et Sirius et Severus ne faisaient pas leur boulot. Shanna, Parvati et Padma avaient du mal à les intercepter tellement elles étaient rapides. Soudain, il y eut un éclair rouge, et le Souafle passa à travers l'un des cercles des Professeurs. Même Drake ne sut pas qui avait marqué.

- Et Gryffondor remonte le score. . . grâce au jeu tout en stratégie des Poursuiveuses !

            Artémis arbora un sourire triomphant.

- Cette fois-ci, on vous tient !

            Et malgré tous leurs efforts, les Professeurs ne purent pas empêcher l'égalisation. Ils en étaient maintenant à 80-80.

            Callista regarda sa montre avec anxiété. Le délai n'allait pas tarder à expirer, et Melody ne donnait pas l'impression de trouver ce satané Vif. Plus qu'un quart d'heure. . .

            Shanna commençait à perdre patience. Sa fille était très douée. Elle bloqua la route à Artémis qui avait le Souafle.

- Bravo Artémis. . .

- Merci Maman !

            Artémis tenta de forcer le passage, mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit Sirius qui arrivait. Elle passa en retrait à Bella, et faussa compagnie à sa mère.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Shanna.

- Elle est douée, commenta Sirius.

- Je me demande de qui elle tient ! rétorqua Shanna.

- De nous deux sans doute ! rit Sirius.

            Melody commençait à paniquer. Plus que 10 minutes ! Elle vit son père plonger soudainement, mais un examen attentif lui apprit que ce n'était qu'une feinte. Elle vit soudain un éclair doré à l'opposé de son père, et libéra la puissance de sa Flèche de Lumière.

            Peu après, son père la rejoignait.

- Très bien joué, ta feinte !

- Merci, Melody ! murmura Harry.

            Melody faillit perdre sa concentration. Son père savait ! D'ailleurs il souriait. Elle accéléra encore. Il faudrait qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui ! Mais elle se concentra sur le Vif qui se rapprochait.

            Drake suivait la course des deux Attrapeurs, son père et Callista. . . C'était étrange. Callista avait la même manière de voler que Melody. . . Il écarquilla les yeux et cessa de commenter. Ces gestes familiers, cette façon de guider le balai. . . Non ! Il reporta son regard sur Melody dans les gradins qui suivait le duel aérien, le regard empli d'inquiétude. . . Une attitude propre à Callista ! Elles avaient échangé leurs corps ! comprit-il soudain. Comment, il ne savait pas encore, mais il en était certain.

            Nick suivait les deux Attrapeurs du regard, les sourcils froncés. Un bref regard à Drake et Melody dans les gradins confirma ses soupçons. Dans les gradins, c'était Callista, et Melody jouait bel et bien contre son père. Il supposa qu'elles avaient eu recours au Polynectar, mais pour la durée. . . Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'ils jouaient, alors que le Polynectar durait une heure. Mais connaissant Callista, fille du Maître des Potions, il déduit qu'elle avait dû trouver un moyen, peu importe lequel.

            Tous les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés de jouer. Ils regardaient anxieusement les deux Attrapeurs.

            Harry savait sa fille coriace, mais à ce point ? Melody ne lâchait pas le Vif du regard, et ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain à son père. Harry se demandait si son Eclair de Feu allait tenir le coup. Melody accéléra encore, libérant toute la puissance de son balai et distança son père de quelques centimètres, mais Harry était déjà au maximum de sa vitesse. Le Vif restait hors de portée. Il fit soudain un virage si serré que Melody dut tirer de toutes ses forces sur son balai pour virer elle aussi, puis le Vif passa près d'elle, et elle tendit la main pour tenter de le saisir. Elle sentit les ailes entailler sa paume, mais elle s'en moquait, elle tenait la boule dorée entre sa main. Elle serait tombée de son balai, si Harry ne l'avait pas soutenue.

- Félicitations, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- J'ai gagné. . .

            Elle brandit le Vif, et tout le stade explosa de joie. Melody, de joie, sauta au cou de son père !

- J'ai gagné !

            Drake reprit ses esprits.

- Et Me. . . Callista Rogue attrape le Vif contre toute attente ! Gryffondor remporte le match 230 à 80 !

            Melody se posa et tous les membres coururent vers elle pour la féliciter.

- Nous avons gagné ! hurla Artémis en la serrant à l'étouffer.

- Tu as été extra ! s'écria Kat.

            Nick s'approcha.

- Bravo. . .

- Callista ! Tu as été merveilleuse ! interrompit Alex.

            Et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Melody était trop surprise pour réagir. Ce fut Nick qui les sépara. Melody était écarlate, mais elle eut envie de rentrer sous terre quand elle vit Callista, figée à quelques pas d'elle. Et c'est là que l'effet du Polynectar prit fin.

            Sous tous les regards stupéfaits, les cheveux noirs de Melody virèrent au roux, tandis que Callista retrouvait sa chevelure sombre. La confusion se lisait sur les visages, et particulièrement celui d'Alex. Il regardait alternativement les deux jeunes filles. Son regard se durçit quand il les reposa sur Callista. Celle-ci le suppliait du regard, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Alex. . .

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses. Elles sont inutiles.

            Il quitta le Stade.

            Encore une fin digne de ce nom !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'ai longuement hésité à couper ce chap en 2, mais apparemment c'est pas plus mal !! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop embrouillés entre Melody et Callista… mais bon ! Bon, je vous laisse !! A la semaine prochaine avec : **Réflexions**.

**RAR :**

***Léna*** : bonjour !! Tu es bien courageuse, mais je suis contente qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ce que je fais ! Pour répondre à tes questions, Ron était conscient de ce qu'il faisait, mais n'arrivait pas à repousser Victoria, il était totalement sous contrôle, vive la Possession ! Bon d'accord les parties sont un peu macabres par moment, mais c'est pas encore terminé ! Les deux chapitres Victoire et Tristesse sont différents, mais il y a eu vote, et Tristesse l'a emporté, c'est d'ailleurs sur ça que j'ai fait la quatrième partie. Dans la cinquième partie, Callista, Nick, Melody et Drake ne sont pas encore Sorciers-Mages, mais ils ont combiné leurs forces, ce qui signifie qu'ils sont proches de le devenir. Et cette partie est bien la dernière ! La saga Héritier a assez duré tu crois pas ?

**Kaiera 1** : c'est seulement maintenant que tu te mets à HP 5 ? Je t'en veux pas pour la lecture en retard, tant que je sais que tu continues à lire de manière silencieuse ! Bisous, et éclate-toi bien avec HP 5 !

**Kyzara** : plus de Marcus… j'ai supprimé un personnage ! Bon débarras, même si Nick n'est pas du même avis !

**Solar** : merci !!

**Manou** : une revenante ! Alors que deviens-tu ? C'est pas si pire que ça si la saga finit ! Toutes choses ont une fin ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic fait partie de ta vie, c'est très flatteur pour moi ! Non, je ne sens pas une sixième partie, mais j'y ai pensé tu sais, avec les enfants et tout, mais là, ça n'aurait plus rien à voir avec Harry Potter et le reste, donc j'en reste là ! La suite se passera dans l'imagination des lecteurs ! Pas de question de ta part ? Le miracle !! Melody va arriver à ses fins si tu veux savoir, mais la fic ne va pas passer en R, je te l'assure ! Comment ça on a mis le grappin sur la moitié des hommes de ta vie ? Mes sœurs et moi on fait ce qu'on veut, et on t'attend de pied ferme ! J'espère bien que je vais finir par t'achever avec ma fic !! C'est drôle de voir comment tu réagis !Tu te jettes sur Amanda si tu la vois dans la rue ? Wow, j'ai vraiment créé un personnage détestable alors !! Et j'adore ça ! Et je crois que tu vas la haïr encore plus dans deux ou trois chapitres ! Allez, je t'embrasse bien fort !

**Alpo** : désolée pas de résurrection prévue… je sais je suis horriblement méchante !

**Velvet Angel **: je vais finir par me faire détester de toi si je continue comme ça ! Tu as vraiment quelque chose contre mon Severus toi ! Non, il ne va pas mourir ! Bon, je te laisse découvrir la suite au fil des semaines… Et je change de domicile et de numéro de téléphone avant qu'on m'assassine !

**Amy Evans** : heureusement que Adams soit mort ! J'aime bien Viviane et Remus aussi ! Bisous !

**Dalamis** : lectrice silencieuse !! C'est pas grave, je sais qu'il y en a et je ne m'en formalise pas, c'est juste que j'aime savoir qui lit ma fic, et qu'ils se manifestent de temps en temps ! Je sais, je suis cruelle avec Severus, mais qui aime bien châtie bien, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, j'aimais bien Adrian aussi, mais lui je l'ai tué… C'était pour les besoins de l'intrigue !! Fallait bien que je tue quelqu'un ! Bisous !

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : de longues heures d'insomnie… Non je plaisante, mais mon cerveau déjanté fonctionne sans cesse, et franchement je me libère de mon stress dans l'écriture ! Bisous !

**Mystikal **: merci !! Moi aussi j'avais imaginé la scène comme ça ! Et ça m'avait tellement plu que j'ai décidé de la faire !

**Melanie Jonson** : on va rester dans le dramatique je le crains ! Merci !

**Genny 79** : merci ! L'action dans le chap que tu viens de lire, c'est le match ! Que tout le monde attendait d'ailleurs !

**Kyarah **: je suis cruelle ! On me l'a suffisamment répété ! Je sais que c'est triste pour Lara et les deux Emily, mais l'une va repartir et l'autre sera élevée par sa mère au Royaume des Fées, c'est pas plus mal ! Si tu me trucides, t'auras pas la suite ! Et ce sera bien fait pour toi ! Et non, t'es pas folle, juste un peu dérangée ! Pas de problème pour les longues reviews, j'adore !

**Kaicha **: merci !! Tu as aimé le match ?

**Popov :** vœu exaucé !

**Watery 136** : moins de suspense, je sais pas ! J'arrive toujours à finir quand il faut pas !! Bisous !

**Paradise 1 **: merci aussi !

**Sungirl 1** : j'ai tué Adrian… Je commence juste le carnage là ! Avalonia à 4, c'est assez simple à comprendre pourtant ! Callista, Drake et Melody sont enfants de Sorciers-Mages, et Nick est le fils de Marcus qui est assez puissant à lui tout seul ! Bisous !


	24. Réflexions

            Bonjour ! Bon, je ne vais pas blablater longtemps, juste pour vous dire que la suite tant attendue est l ! 

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 24 : Réflexions**

            Callista et Melody se trouvaient dans le bureau d'Harry, et Severus était également présent. Si Harry était plutôt compréhensif, il n'en allait pas de même pour Severus. Les éclairs visibles dans ses yeux n'auguraient rien de bon.

- Melody, je suppose que c'est toi qui as entraîné Callista dans cette histoire ?

- Oui. . . Je voulais absolument jouer, mais Maman. . .

- Je connais la position de Ginny. Tu ne crois qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de venir m'en parler ?

- Tu aurais désapprouvé. Ne punis pas Callista. Je lui ai pratiquement forcé la main.

- On s'occupera du cas de Callista plus tard, coupa sévèrement Harry.

            Callista tressaillit à ces paroles. Non seulement Melody allait passer un mauvais quart-d'heure, mais elle allait aussi y avoir droit.

- Tu n'as aucune responsabilit ! s'écria Harry. Malgré l'interdiction de ta mère. . .

- Elle n'avait pas à m'interdire. . .

- Mais je t'en aurais donné l'autorisation si tu me l'avais demandée ! Mais enfin Melody ! Je sais que ce match était très important pour toi, mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête ! Tu mériterais que je t'expulse de Poudlard !

- Tu ne le feras pas ! s'exclama Melody, horrifiée.

- Heureusement pour toi, non. Mais je vous enlève à toutes les deux, 100 points chacune.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Melody. Mais. . .

- Et tu seras en retenue avec moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Tous les soirs et le dimanche.

- Mais Papa. . .

- Encore un mot, et c'est l'expulsion.

            Melody se tut, mais elle était révoltée. Mais elle n'osa pas protester plus, son père avait l'air sérieux.

- A toi Callista, dit Harry.

            Callista releva la tête.

- J'assume l'entière responsabilité de ce que j'ai fait.

- Néanmoins, c'est Melody qui t'en entraînée là-dedans. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte combien ton acte était dangereux ?

- En quoi ? demanda Callista sans comprendre.

            Harry regarda Severus, qui prit la parole.

- La Potion que tu as confectionnée, était-ce du Polynectar ?

- Oui. Tu nous as donné des essais sur le Polynectar, tu te souviens ? En approfondissant mes recherches, j'ai compris que l'herbe de lune pouvait en prolonger les effets. . .

- Mais ce n'est pas prouv !! Et où as-tu trouvé tous les ingrédients ?

- Je. . . Je me susi servie dans ta Réserve.

            Severus s'étrangla.

- Quoi ?

- Et je suis sortie le mois dernier à la pleine Lune pour cueillir l'herbe. . .

- Mais tu es complètement folle ma parole ! explosa Severus. Si tu aimes tellement risquer ta vie, nous devrions t'expulser de Poudlard pour que tu braves les dangers extérieurs.

- Mais Papa. . . J'avais pris mes précautions. . .

- Et que se serait-il passé si vous étiez restées coincées dans les corps de l'autre ?

- Nous aurions trouvé une solution je suppose, bredouilla Callista.

- Bon sang Callista ! tonna Severus.

            Severus et Harry se regardèrent. Ces enfants allaient les rendre fous.

- Callista, reprit Harry, même punition que Melody. Retenue avec ton père tous les soirs et dimanche.

            Callista hocha la tête, soulagée. Après tout, elles auraient vraiment pu être expulsées de Poudlard.

            Harry eut un petit sourire.

- Je ne vous retiens pas. Je crois que deux garçons vous attendent. Les retenues commenceront lundi soir.

            Elles s'éclipsèrent en vitesse. Une fois dans le couloir, Melody se tourna vers Callista.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée. . .

- Oh, je suis aussi fautive que toi. J'ai quand même accepté de faire cette potion. Mais. . . te voir embrasser Alex. . .

- J'ai rien vu arriver, je te le jure !

- Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Alex doit m'en vouloir énormément.

- Et Nick attend mes explications. Et Drake aussi sans aucun doute.

- Oui.

            Elles se séparèrent. Après le départ d'Alex, Harry avait demandé à tout le monde de retourner à l'intérieur, et ordonné à Callista et Melody de se rendre immédiatement à son bureau. Les questions attendraient.

            Melody savait qu'elle trouverait tous ses amis au complet – sans Alex – dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Dès qu'elle passa le portrait, des dizaines de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur elle.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle agacée. Vous savez tous pourquoi j'ai fait ça, et je nous ai menés à la victoire !

- La question est : qu'est-ce que Papa et Rogue ont dit ? demanda Drake.

            Melody rapporta la conversation et la punition.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea Artémis. Nous avons perdu 200 points ?

- On va encore se retrouver derniers au classement des quatre Maisons, murmura Katrine.

- A égalité avec Serpentard, renchérit Yoann. Nous aussi nous avons perdu pas mal de points à cause de nos tours.

- Les Profs vont devenir dingues avec nous, sourit Endymion.

- Et grâce à vous, Serdaigle est en tête, déclara Sarah. Nous n'allons pas nous plaindre, n'est-ce pas Meagan ?

- Certainement pas !

- Attends un peu l'année prochaine, grommela Brian.

- Dites, interrompit Melody, ça vous dérangerait de dégager maintenant ? J'aimerai parler avec Nick.

- Mais bien sûr ! accepta Drake.

            Melody attendit que la Salle Commune se vidât, et se tourna vers Nick, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle lui fit un sourire timide, mais il resta impassible. Aucune colère ne se lisait dans ses yeux bleu-vert. Rien. Et c'est ce qui inquiétait Melody.

- Nick ?

- J'avais reconnu ta façon de voler quand tu as affronté Harry. Et je jurerais que Drake est arrivé à la même conclusion.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- T'en vouloir ? Je devrais. Tu ne m'as pas mis au courant. Je considère cela comme un manque de confiance flagrant.

- Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance. J'étais persuadée qu'on tenterait de nous persuader d'abandonner notre projet, et j'ai convaincu Callista de garder le secret.

- Tu as entraîné Callista dans ton projet.

- Oui. Elle doit être en train de discuter avec Alex actuellement.

- Alex est très en colère. Il est ton Capitaine, et tu lui as caché ton projet.

- Nick ! J'assume entièrement ce que j'ai fait. Et même si j'ai eu tort, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Maintenant, si tu ne veux plus me voir, très bien, je te comprendrais parfaitement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit. . . Melody.

            Nick s'avança vers elle et l'enlaça.

- Même si je ne suis pas d'accord, j'ai quand même trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. Mais ne refais plus jamais ça. Voir Alex t'embrasser m'a mis hors de moi.

- Je te promets de ne plus rien te cacher Nick. . .

            Callista avait trouvé Alex en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle l'appela doucement. Elle s'approcha et voulut lui prendre la main, mais il se dégagea vivement.

- Ne m'approche pas.

            Elle le regarda, blessée.

- Alex. . .

- Melody et toi, vous avez dû bien rire toutes les deux. Le pauvre Alexander Graves qui se fait avoir par sa petite-amie et le membre le plus important de son équipe.

- Alex, je t'assure que. . . J'ai accepté d'aider Melody, mais ce n'était pas dans le but de te faire du mal.

- Tu as trahi ma confiance Callista. Tu te lances dans des projets sans en parler à personne, et tu t'en sors toujours. Mais j'oubliais, avoir un nom comme le tien doit permettre bien des choses : Callista Hermione Malefoy-Rogue-Potter.

- Mon nom n'a rien à voir avec. . .

- Tu portes les noms des trois Sorciers-Mages de notre génération. Et tu es persuadée qu'il ne t'arrivera rien parce que tu es protégée. Tu as toujours vécu dans un cocon, protégée de l'extérieur, tu ne te soucies pas des conséquences de tes actes sur ton entourage. Peu importe que quelqu'un en souffre si tu es parvenue à tes objectifs.

- Tu te trompes Alex. . .

- Ah oui ? Tu veux des exemples peut-être ? Quand tu avais onze ans, tu rejetais totalement ton père parce qu'il t'avait abandonnée. Et quand tu t'es violemment disputée avec lui il y a peine quelques mois à cause de cette stupide farce ? Tu as laissé faire les Maraudeurs, et en plus tu t'es déguisée malgré le fait que tu savais exactement ce que dirait ton père. Tu ne t'es jamais souciée de ce que nous pensions. Tu es égoïste Callista.

- Mais Alex. . .

- Je n'ai pas fini. Tu t'es lancée dans l'apprentissage Animagus et je t'ai aidée. Et comment tu me remercies ? En me trompant à la première occasion. J'en suis venu à me demander si l'amour que tu éprouves pour moi est bien réel.

- Il l'est Alex. . .

            Mais il secoua la tête.

- Je ne te crois plus désormais. Je ne continuerai plus ainsi.

            Il quitta la Tour, sans un regard en arrière. Callista était effondrée. Elle pleurait, le visage dans ses mains. Alex l'avait rejetée, alors qu'elle l'aimait profondément. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide échange d'apparences. . . Elle resta longuement prostrée sur le dallage glacé de la Tour, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

            Melody s'inquiéta quand elle vit Alex arriver sans Callista.

- Alex, où est Callista ?

- Ne m'adresse plus la parole toi non plus.

            Melody resta interloquée. Mais elle se leva et se planta devant Alex.

- Si tu l'as fait souffrir. . .

- Vous m'avez trompée toutes les deux ! Comment je devrais réagir à ton avis ? Faire un grand sourire béat et continuer à jouer l'idiot de service ? Désolé, mais ce sera sans moi !

- Ecoute, Callista n'y est pour rien ! Tout est de ma faute !

- Elle a quand même particip ! Maintenant, je t'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille !

            Il l'écarta rudement et monta dans son dortoir dont il claqua la porte. Melody se tourna vers Nick.

- Il le prend mal, constata celui-ci.

- Mon Dieu Callista. . .

- Il faut le dire aux Rogue. . . Je veux dire ses parents. Ils sont mieux placés que toi pour l'aider.

            Melody hocha la tête. Ils se rendirent tous les deux aux appartements de Severus Rogue. Ce fut Hermione qui leur ouvrit.

- Melody, Nick ?

- Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Callista. Je crains qu'Alex a rompu avec elle. . . et elle a sûrement besoin d'aide.

            Hermione se montra inquiète.

- Merci Melody. Je m'en occupe.

            Severus n'étant pas là, elle chercha elle-même sa fille. Grâce à ses instincts d'Animagus, elle sut que sa fille se trouvait au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle y trouva Callista, effondrée, en pleurs, les sanglots agitant ses épaules. Hermione ne dit rien, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prit sa fille dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

            Un long moment après, Callista s'apaisa enfin.

- Callista. . .

- Oh Maman. . . Alex m'a quittée. . . Il m'a dit. . . que j'étais égoïste.

- Ne restons pas là. Viens.

            Hermione guida Callista jusqu'aux appartements qu'elle partageait avec Severus. Elle la fit asseoir et lui versa une tasse de thé.

- Maintenant, raconte-moi tout.

            Callista refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de recommencer à couler, et raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Alex. Hermione resta songeuse.

- Ce Graves a été trop dur avec toi.

- Il a raison, murmura Callista. Je ne suis pas digne de lui. J'ai toujours défié Papa, sans me soucier de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Et là, avec le Polynectar, c'était pour me prouver que je pouvais réussir, sans me soucier des conséquences. Je ne mérite pas Alex, je ne mérite pas Papa. . .

- Callista. . .

- Je vais quitter Poudlard, disparaître, comme ça, ils pourront continuer à vivre sans s'occuper de me protéger à tout moment.

            Callista se leva, mais sa mère la retint.

- Tu ne vas aller nulle part. Ton raisonnement est complètement erroné. Tu vas t'asseoir et attendre que Severus revienne.

- Non Maman. Je ne veux plus vous causer aucun tort.

            Ses larmes se remirent à couler. Elle se débattit dans les bras d'Hermione qui refusait de la laisser partir.

- Ça suffit Callista !

- Laisse-moi ! Je ne peux pas affronter Papa. . .

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? s'éleva la voix de Severus.

            Elles cessèrent toutes les deux de se battre, et Callista s'effondra en pleurant. Severus regarda Hermione, puis s'avança. Il mit la main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- Qu'y a-t-il Callista ?

            Callista refusa de répondre. Severus regarda Hermione qui entreprit de tout lui raconter. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Severus comprenait le désarroi de sa fille.

- Callista, crois-moi, tu n'es pas une charge pour moi. Et quoi que tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours.

            Callista le regarda à travers ses larmes.

- Je t'ai causé énormément de tort, et tu veux toujours de moi ?

- Chérie, je te l'ai dit, comment pourrais-je te détester ?

- Papa, je t'aime tellement !

            Severus la serra dans ses bras. En ce moment, Callista était semblable à une petite fille désemparée, plus la jeune femme puissante qu'elle était. Graves allait avoir de ses nouvelles. Une discussion avec le Gryffondor était nécessaire.

            Severus laissa Callista aux soins d'Hermione et se dirigea vers la Tour des Gryffondors. Quand il pénétra dans la Salle Commune, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Le Professeur Rogue, bien que père de la Préfète-en-Chef Callista Rogue, pénétrait très rarement chez les Gryffondors, vu qu'il était Directeur de Serpentard.

- Où est Graves ?

            Melody comprit instantanément.

- Il est monté dans son dortoir. Comment va Callista ?

- Très mal. Potter, je vour prierai à l'avenir d'éviter d'entraîner ma fille dans vos plans foireux destinés à contourner les interdictions de vos parents ou du règlement. Est-ce compris ?

            Melody avait pâli.

- Oui, Professeur, murmura-t-elle.

            Severus gravit les escaliers, sous les regards médusés des Gryffondors présents. Artémis et Kat échangèrent un regard et regardèrent Melody qui revenaient vers elles.

- Il est furieux, constata Artémis.

- Alex va passez un très mauvais quart d'heure, déclara Melody. Alex a rompu avec Callista à cause de cette stupide interdiction de ma mère. Oh, mais pourquoi ai-je entraîné Callista dans cette histoire ?

- Et c'est maintenant que tu te lamentes ? ironisa Kat. C'est un peu tard non ?

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Kat. Tout le monde doit m'en vouloir. Pauvre Callista.

- Moi, je dirai plutôt pauvre Alex, murmura Artémis.

            Severus pénétra dans le dortoir des Septième Année et s'enferma avec Alex. Celui-ci le fixait sans ciller.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. J'ai fait souffrir votre fille adorée et je dois payer.

- Vous êtes-vous au moins demandé ce que ressentirait Callista en entendant votre accusation ? Vous êtes aussi égoïste qu'elle.

- Elle a bafoué ma. . .

- Ne sortez pas l'excuse de votre confiance ou je ne sais quoi ! avertit Severus. Votre orgueil de mâle est le seul en jeu. Vous n'avez pas su reconnaître Potter sous son déguisement, alors que ça fait plusieurs années que vous jouez dans la même équipe.

            Alex crispa les poings.

- Vous défendez votre fille. Je me demande encore pourquoi je discute avec vous, puisque j'aurai inévitablement tort.

- Ne me provoquez pas Graves. Vous saviez ce que vous risquiez en sortant avec Callista, et surtout si vous la faisiez souffrir. Je reconnais qu'elle est coupable jusqu'à un certain degré, qui ne justifie certainement pas les horreurs que vous lui avez jetées à la figure !

- C'est à moi de juger de. . .

- Je ne vous permettrai pas de jouer avec le cœur de ma fille. Si je vous vois encore vous approcher d'elle, vous regretterez de ne pas être mort avec vos parents il y a six ans.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me menacer. . .

- En tant que père de Callista, j'ai tous les droits. N'approchez pas Callista.

- Empêchez-la plutôt de s'approcher de moi.

- Faites attention à vous Graves. Je ne suis pas aussi patient et magnanime que le Professeur Potter.

            Severus le quitta en claquant la porte. Alex se détendit, et se dit qu'il avait été fou de tenir tête au redoutable Professeur Rogue. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement à l'évocation de Callista. Il l'aimait tellement, et sous le coup de la colère, il lui avait dit des choses horribles. Elle devait être persuadée qu'il la détestait, et c'était pour ça que Rogue était venu. Un sentiment de frustration s'empara de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tout aille de travers ? Il se leva et décida qu'une promenade au bord du Lac lui ferait le plus grand bien.

            Melody pénétra au Havre où elle espérait retrouver Drake. Celui-ci s'y trouvait en effet, et patinait avec Sarah. Ils riaient ensemble, heureux. Elle s'accouda au bord et les regarda un moment. Sarah finit par la remarquer.

- Hello Melody ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Depuis ma victoire contre Papa, à merveille. Rogue vient de me hurler dessus à propos de Callista, et Alex a du se faire incendier. Tout va bien.

            Drake patina vers sa sœur.

- Que s'est-il pass ?

            Melody lui fit le récit du débarquement de Rogue chez Gryffondor.

- J'aurai bien aimé voir ça, dit Sarah. Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Alex de rompre ainsi avec Callista ? Elle n'est pas fautive. . . je veux dire, pas aussi gravement que toi Melody. . .

- Merci bien !

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est toi qui as eu l'idée, et tu as insisté pour que Callista t'aide. Alex n'aurait pas dû blâmer Callista aussi durement.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Sarah ! Mais je n'ose pas aller voir Callista. Elle est effondrée, et elle doit être avec ses parents.

            A ce moment, les Maraudeurs Juniors et Meagan pénétrèrent dans le Havre. Artémis et Kat racontaient à Endymion et Yoann la scène qui avait eu lieu dans la Salle Commune.

- Et c'est là que je plains sincèrement ce pauvre Graves, déclara Endymion.

- Il a dû se faire sonner les cloches, acquiesça Yoann.

- Il se sent coupable d'avoir été si dur avec Callista, murmura Meagan.

            Le silence se fit, et tous les regards se rivèrent sur Meagan, qui rougit violemment.

- Comment sais-tu ce que Graves ressent ? demanda Endymion.

- C'est juste. . . une intuition. Et Callista doit avoir le cœur brisé. C'est si difficile pour elle. . .

            Melody s'approcha d'elle.

- Meagan, tu parles comme si tu ressentais la même chose. . . Est-ce que tu cacherais quelque chose ?

- Moi ? Non, Melody. . . dit-elle précipitamment.

            Mais sa rougeur trahit son mensonge.

- Ne mens pas, Meagan Molly Potter !

- Melody. . .

- N'embête pas Meagan, intervint Drake. Elle a le droit d'avoir ses secrets comme nous tous !

            Meagan adressa un sourire de remerciement à son frère aîné. Melody soupira.

- Excuse-moi Meagan. C'est juste que. . .

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je t'assure que je ne cache rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être mentionné. Bon, je vais vous laisser avant que tu ne te décides à m'imposer un interrogatoire.

            Meagan s'éclipsa, et Yoann s'excusa et sortit à sa suite.

- Meagan, attends !

            Elle s'arrêta et sourit à Yoann.

- Oui ?

- Euh. . . Tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien, pourquoi ?

            Yoann eut envie de se frapper pour sa stupidité. Meagan rit doucement.

- Je sais, toi aussi tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Merci.

- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ton secret. . . pourrait être dangereux pour toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu ne connais pas mon secret.

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Mais. . . ton bien-être est très important pour moi.

            Meagan le regarda avec surprise. Elle savait depuis longtemps que Yoann l'aimait, et elle n'était pas insensible à son amour, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se déclare ainsi ! Cependant, elle n'était pas encore prête à lui révéler son secret.

- Yoann. . . Est-ce que tu consentirais à me laisser encore un peu de temps ? J'ai besoin de temps. . . pour être sûre. Je veux dire. . . je suis certaine de mes sentiments, mais. . .

- Je comprends. Prends ton temps.

            Elle sourit.

- Merci.

            Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue, le laissant surpris. Elle le laissa ainsi, tandis qu'elle courait vers la Tour des Serdaigles.

            Alex regardait le Lac s'agiter dans la brise de printemps. Il était assis sur un rocher et réfléchissait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Avait-il eu tort ? Et que faisait Callista en ce moment ? Il secoua la tête. Callista occupait son esprit.

            Un bruit le fit sursauter. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il avait reconnu le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il jugea plus prudent de rentrer au château, mais en faisant demi-tour, il se trouva face à face avec la Destructrice, Voldemort et Victoria, et des Sorciers Noirs. Il se figea.

            La Destructrice émit un petit rire.

- Quelle heureuse surprise. Alexander Graves, le petit-ami de Callista Rogue.

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Destructrice. Mettez vos infos à jour.

- Et insolent en plus de ça. . .

- Que me voulez-vous ? Vous avez enlevé Melody à Noël, mais on ne peut pas dire que ça vous ait servi à grand-chose puisqu'Adams l'a délivrée. Au fait, vous êtes-vous remise de la mort de votre bras droit ?

- Je suis là pour me venger. . . Mais commençons par toi. Cela forcera les autres à sortir ! Stupéfix !

            Terminé… Vous allez me détester ! Moi et mes fins sadiques ! Allons un peu de patience, une semaine c'est pas si long que ça ! Bisous tout le monde ! **Chap 25 : Némésis**

**RAR :**

**Lome** : bienvenue parmi nous ! Et je te remercie de tes compliments ! Oh, ne sois pas si impatiente, je reste régulière dans mes uploades, pas comme d'autres auteurs qui nous font attendre des mois avant de mettre la suite !

**Sirias Rogue** : bonjour à toi aussi ! Cette partie est la dernière de la saga, et je sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura au total ! Beaucoup, ça te va comme réponse ?

**Kyzara** : que dire sinon merci !

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : alors toi tu t'es fait un ami en la personne de Yoann ! C'est lui qui m'a soufflé la majeure partie de la réflexion de Nick et son père ! Et tu es la seule revieweuse à en avoir parl ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'a plu ! Pour le match, je n'allais pas tout décrire, j'ai passé en accéléré comme tu as pu le voir ! Enfin, bon, tant que tu aimes, ça me va !

**Melanie Jonson** : j'adore être sadique avec mes personnages ! Bon, Alex a réagi très mal… Callista est en pleurs, mais tant pis ! Tu verras que ça s'arrangera ! Et je suis sûre de ne pas vouloir faire de suite ! L'histoire a suffisamment duré comme ça !

**Velvet Angel** : tu as quelque chose contre Rogue ou tu le fais exprès ? Non, la nouvelle arme ne sera pas testée sur lui ! J'ai intérêt à me cacher moi ! Salut !

**Alpo** : je sais ! Mais bien sûr qu'ils vont se remettre !

**Lunenoire** : reste plus qu'à lire la suite !

**Dragen Black** : merci !

**Sungirl** : comment ça Melody et Callista n'ont rien fait de mal ? Bien sûr que si ! Et pour la réaction de Ginny… Ben y'en aura pas vu que les choses se précipitent !

**Léna** : merci ! Le polynectar qui prend fin à ce moment c'était voulu !

**Kaicha** : tu as la réponse à ta question ! Alors, tu penses toujours qu'Alex a tort ?

**Amy Evans** : euh merci !! Une de tes auteurs préférées, je suis flattée ! En tout cas, les choses ne sont pas encore tout à fait arrangées entre Alex et Callista !

**Dalamis** : je suis championne pour ça !

**Kyarah** : non Ginny n'était pas au match, mais la réaction ne viendra pas, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi en lisant la fin de ce chap ! Si Hermione n'émet pas le moindre son y'a bien une raison à ça, et tu le sauras dans le chap 31 ! Je sais, c'est loin, mais tout se précipite à partir du prochain chapitre ! La nouvelle arme de Destruction fait très mal… Tu verras bien dans le chap 25 ! Comme tu dis, mes chapitres sont longs… Et longs à écrire et à taper ! Mais je m'en sors !

**Melanie Jonson** : il l'a eue son explication Alex ! Et ne l'insulte pas, il a ses raisons ! 

**Watery 136** : non tu t'es embrouillée ? Pourtant j'ai fait de mon mieux pour clarifier la situation ! Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que tu aies compris !

**Kaorulabelle :** merci ! Et tu reviewes pas, c'est pour ça que je savais pas si tu connaissais ou pas !

**Popov** : merci !

**Solar :** Callista va en baver…

**Paradise 1** : merci !


	25. Némésis

            Coucou !! J'espère que vous allez tous très bien ! Bon voilà la suite tant attendue ! Je sens que vous allez me haïr à la fin de ce chapitre… La fin est d'ailleurs **classée R** pour ultra-violence… j'ai d'ailleurs dégoûté mes lecteurs qui ont eu ce chap en avance. . . En espérant que ça ne vous ôte pas l'envie de lire la fin !

            **Disclaimer** : rien à moi, tout à JKR, comme d'habitude !

            Petit résumé de la situation : Callista, Melody, Drake et Nick ont tué Marcus Adams, le bras droit de la Destructrice. Et la voilà qui revient à la charge et attaque Alex, qui s'est disputé avec Callista suite à son échange avec Melody lors du match de Quidditch…

            Petit rappel des personnages :

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 25 : Némésis**

- Stupéfix !

            Grâce à ses réflexes, Alex plongea sur le côté, et jeta un sort de protection pour évaluer la situation. Il se demanda si les Professeurs allaient tarder, car il ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre toute Destruction au complet. Mais il tenait là une occasion inespérée de tuer quelques Sorciers pour venger ses parents. La Destructrice le regardait, amusée.

- Tu as visiblement décidé de te défendre. . . Ton courage est exemplaire. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Rejoins Destruction.

            Alex la fixa, incrédule.

- Vous êtes encore plus folle que je ne le pensais. Vous me demandez de vous rejoindre alors que vous avez tué mes parents ? La magie noire a dû vous asphyxier les neurones.

- Alors tu mourras.

            Les Sorciers Noirs l'attaquèrent à grand renfort de magie noire. Alex ne fit que se défendre. Il n'arriverait pas à grand-chose ainsi, et rester comme ça. . . Une idée lui vint. Presque automatiquement, il se concentra et se représenta son corps dans sa totalité. Quelques secondes plus tard, un tigre magnifique se dressait devant eux. Il rugit, et les Sorciers reculèrent épouvantés. Le tigre bondit sur le Sorcier le plus proche et l'égorgea d'un coup de griffe. Les Sorciers reculèrent de nouveau vers la Destructrice qui envoya ses Corbeaux. Mais l'animal en tua plusieurs, et bondit de nouveau sur un Sorcier qui fut éventré d'un autre coup de griffe. Il se tourna vers la Destructrice, maintenant passablement énervée.

- Nihilo Animagus !

            Alex sentit une violente douleur lui traverser le corps, et il s'effondra à terre, tout en reprenant forme humaine. La Destructrice s'approcha de lui.

- Tu viens de tuer deux de mes Sorciers, et une dizaine de Corbeaux. Tu vas le payer très cher. Ex. . .

- Protego !

            Le sort venait de Harry, qui arrivait, entouré de ses amis. Alex soupira de soulagement. Instinctivement, il chercha Callista du regard, mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas, elle était avec Melody, Drake et Nick.

            Alex se releva et recula vers les Sorciers-Mages.

- Ça va ? demanda Drago.

- Ouais, ça va. Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver. J'ai failli attendre.

- Problème d'organisation. Et puis, tu te débrouillais bien, nous ne voulions pas t'interrompre. Callista a failli faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant attaqué, mais à part ça. . .

            Alex regarda à nouveau Callista, mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Alex comprit qu'elle évitait sciemment son regard.

- Callista. . .

            A ce murmure, elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Mais son visage resta neutre, et elle se tourna vers la Destructrice qui livrait un duel de regards meurtriers avec Harry.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.

- Je le sais. Vous voulez venger Marcus Adams. Mais je crains qu'il ne faille vous préparer à une autre défaite.

- Vous croyez ? Endoloris !

            Harry bloqua le Sortilège sans difficulté. Les Corbeaux et les Sorciers Noirs attaquèrent. La lutte s'engagea. Victoria prit immédiatement pour cible sa sœur et Remus. Voldemort s'en prit à Severus et Hermione, et Harry, Drago et Lara s'occupaient de la Destructrice.

            Alix, Eléa et Alwyn avaient emprisonné les Corbeaux dans un filet magique qui électrifiait les oiseaux, et c'était plutôt efficace. Milo et Ténébrus tuaient ceux qui en réchappaient. Sirius, Shanna, Callista, Nick, Melody, Drake et Alex s'occupèrent de contenir les Sorciers Noirs.

            Victoria et Viviane étaient pratiquement de force égale. Mais Viviane était aidée par Remus. Victoria appela un Sorcier à l'aide, et celui-ci attaqua de suite Remus qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de laisser Viviane pour se défendre.

- Tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville, Viviane !

- Vickie, quand comprendras-tu que cette lutte ne sert à rien ? Nous allons être renvoyées dans le passé. . .

- Pas si Destruction gagne !

- Destruction ne gagnera pas ! Victoria, ouvre les yeux !

- Tu as toujours été si faible, si naïve. . .

- Faible, moi ? De nous deux, j'ai été la seule capable de devenir Nécromancienne ! Tout ce que toi, tu as fait, c'était grâce à ma puissance !

- Et cela va changer, crois-moi ! Cristafix !

            Viviane évita le sort de justesse.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu essaies de me tuer ! Alors que je suis ta sœur jumelle !

- Cela ne signifie rien pour moi ! Tu nous as tous trahi ! Père a été extrêmement déçu. . .

- Voldemort n'est qu'un vieux fou mégalomane ! Stupéfix !

- Protego ! Catarax Defensio !

- Finite Incantatem ! Expulsio !

            Victoria fut projetée à la limite de la Forêt Interdite. Elle se releva en titubant et s'enfonça dans les arbres, comme pour y trouver une quelconque protection. Viviane, qui ne voulait pas la laisser s'enfuir la suivit.

- Rien ne sert de fuir, Victoria !

- Qui a dit que je fuyais ?

            Avant que Viviane ne réalise quoi que ce soit, deux Sorciers Noirs l'encerclèrent et la saisirent par les bras, l'immobilisant contre un tronc d'arbre. Victoria arriva devant elle.

- Ton temps est terminé, chère sœur. . . rit-elle cruellement.

            Harry, Drago et la Destructrice étaient engagés dans un combat d'une puissance incroyable.

- C'est pas vrai, murmura Drago. Comment a-t-elle fait pour devenir aussi puissante ?

- Demande-lui donc ! répliqua Harry.

- Et si on essayait un double Avalonia ?

- Oui ! Ce serait plus efficace avec Severus, mais il est occupé avec Jedusor. Bon, allons-y !

            Harry et Drago dessinèrent chacun la rune et d'une même voix, lancèrent le sort. La Destructrice jugea plus prudent de l'esquiver. Elle faillit ne pas voir l'Avada Kedavra qui arrivait sur elle, mais un Corbeau se jeta devant elle, et mourut à sa place.

- Vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver !

- Sans blague ? ironisa Drago. Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à te tuer toi-même et on n'en parle plus !

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Malefoy ! Cristafix !!

            Harry poussa Drago sur le côté.

- Fais attention ! Tu me vois annoncer à ta femme et tes deux enfants que tu es mort ?

- Au moins, je serai mort en héros !

            Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Drago était impossible !

- Daguerrum !

            Des milliers de poignards se dirigèrent sur eux.

- Destructo ! vint un sort derrière eux.

            C'était Melody qui les rejoignit.

- Est-ce que serait trop vous demander d'être plus prudents ? Franchement, Diana et Maman ne vous pardonneront jamais si vous mourrez !

- Ginny doit souhaiter ma mort en ce moment, dit sombrement Harry.

- Ne dis pas ça, Papa. . .

- C'est pourtant la vérité.

- Vous comptez discuter encore longtemps ? intervint la Destructrice. Endoloris !

            Melody fut atteinte.

- Protego ! lança Harry pour protéger sa fille.

- Pyros ! lança Drago pour les couvrir.

            Le combat reprit de plus belle.

- Tu as fait une grave erreur en me trahissant autrefois, Severus !

- Au contraire, c'est la deuxième meilleure chose que j'ai faite !

- Oh, et quelle était la première ? demanda Hermione.

- T'avoir rencontrée ! répondit Severus avec un sourire.

            Déconcentrée, Hermione fut touchée par un Stupéfix, mais fut aussitôt ranimée par son mari. Voldemort n'arrivait pas à en venir à bout. Du temps où Severus le servait, Voldemort aurait pu facilement le tuer, mais il était à présent un Sorcier-Mage.

- Avada Kedavra !

- Protego ! Tu n'as rien de mieux ? demanda Severus.

            Voldemort riva son regard sur Callista. Il pointa son doigt sur elle.

- Cristafix !

            Comme dans un cauchemar au ralenti, Severus vit le sort se diriger vers sa fille. Callista était trop occupée avec un Sorcier Noir pour voir le sort. Soudain, une ombre se jeta sur elle, et ils tombèrent à terre. Callista rouvrit les yeux, légèrement sonnée.

- Alex ?

- Voldemort t'a lancé un Cristafix.

- Alors, tu m'as sauvée ?

            Callista regarda ses parents. Severus regardait Voldemort, avec haine.

- Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à elle !

            Callista reporta son regard sur Alex. Il l'aida à se relever.

- Merci. . .

            Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Alex s'en aperçut.

- Tu as peur de moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire ? répondit Callista en regardant autour d'elle.

- Regarde-moi.

- A quoi bon ? Tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi. . .

- Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aurais pas sauvée.

            Callista le regarda enfin. Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir.

- Alors. . . Tu me pardonnes ?

- Après tout, tu n'es pas entièrement responsable. Melody va avoir de mes nouvelles !

- Si nous en sortons vivants. . .

            Callista regarda Melody, engagée dans un combat contre la Destructrice aux côtés de son père et Drago.

            Le combat était suivi par des centaines de paires d'yeux angoissés des fenêtres du château. Diana avait vu Harry sauver Drago de la mort, et se jura de le remercier. Endymion était à ses côtés, la soutenant, alors qu'il regardait son père se battre. Si seulement il avait quelques années de plus, et plus de puissance ! Artémis se tenait non loin de lui, ses mains sur son cœur, ne lâchant pas ses parents du regard. Quand Lara était arrivée pour leur annoncer que Graves se faisait attaquer par Destruction, Artémis s'était rapproché de ses parents.

            _** Flash-back **_

_- Papa, Maman, n'y allez pas !_

_- Nous devons y aller ma chérie, dit Shanna avec douceur._

_- Mais. . . Je vous en prie. . . J'ai un mauvais pressentiment !_

_- Nous en avons tous, dit Sirius en prenant sa fille dans ses bras._

_- Je vous aime tous les deux, dit Artémis, en retenant à grand-peine ses larmes._

_- Nous t'aimons aussi, Artémis, répondit Shanna._

_            Et ils avaient rejoint les autres._

_            ** Fin du flash-back **_

            Meagan avait quitté la Grande Salle dès qu'elle avait su que Destruction attaquait. Yoann l'avait suivie.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Dans le bureau de mon père. Je dois prévenir ma mère. Et sa cheminée est directement reliée à la cheminée de la maison.

            Meagan arriva vite au bureau directorial, jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et passa sa tête dans l'âtre.

- Résidence Potter !

            Elle arriva en vue du salon de sa maison. Kylie et les jumelles s'y trouvaient.

- Meagan ? s'étonna Kylie.

- Où est Maman ? Va vite la trouver s'il te plaît.

- Si ça concerne Papa, elle a dit de ne pas la déranger.

- Alors dis-lui que Destruction attaque.

            Kylie pâlit.

- Je reviens.

            Cléa et Cérès interrogèrent Meagan du regard. Elle leur sourit.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Papa ne risque rien ? demanda Cléa.

- En principe, non, il ne risque rien.

- En principe ? répéta Cérès.

            Ginny arriva.

- Que se passe-t-il Meagan ?

- Destruction a attaqué. Ils sont tous au combat.

- Dégage la cheminée. J'arrive.

            Meagan se retira, et Ginny arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- Allons dans la Grande Salle.

            Diana se retourna quand Ginny arriva.

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Les forces sont égales. Harry a sauvé la vie de Drago, et Melody les a sauvés tous les deux. Tu es toujours décidée à. . .

- Harry est inconscient et irresponsable. Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Ginny. Tu es morte d'angoisse.

            Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle serra les poings. Meagan lui prit les mains.

- Ne fais plus la tête à Papa et Melody s'il te plaît.

- Je ne supporterais pas de les perdre. . . murmura Ginny, les larmes aux yeux.

            Voldemort paraît les attaques de Severus sans difficulté. Mais il reculait lentement vers le lieu où les Sorciers Noirs combattaient les Sorciers de Poudlard.

            Un sort de Shanna, destiné à un Sorcier Noir, mais repoussé par un bouclier le frôla. Hermione courut vers eux.

- Shanna ! Ne reste pas l !

            Shanna se retourna vivement, et recula en voyant Voldemort reculer vers elle, en se défendant des sorts de Severus. Mais un Sorcier Noir lui barra le passage.

- Endoloris !

- Repulso ! Reittere !

            Le sort fut renvoyé à l'envoyeur, mais décuplé. Shanna reprit son souffle. Voldemort, acculé, vut une occasion parfaite de retourner la situation à son avantage. Il la prit par les cheveux et la tira à lui. Elle cria de douleur. Tout le monde se figea.

- Oh, mon Dieu, pas ça, cria Artémis.

- Elle va s'en sortir, souffa Diana, désespérée.

            Endymion prit la main d'Artémis.

- Maman. . .

- Quel dommage que cette charmante Auror doive nous quitter si tôt ! déclara Voldemort.

- Shanna ! hurla Sirius.

- Sirius. . . Je t'aime. . .

- Lâche-la tout de suite ! ordonna Severus.

- Stupéfix ! lança Sirius.

            Voldemort bloqua le sort sans difficulta, d'une seule main.

- Tu as toujours été médiocre, Black !

            Shanna se débattit.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas Voldemort !

- Tu m'ennuies ! Cristafix !

            Aussitôt, Shanna, pétrifiée d'horreur, sentit des cristaux s'enfoncer dans son corps. Voldemort la lâcha et elle s'effondra à terre. Sirius se précipita vers elle.

- Shanna. . .

            Celle-ci sentit ses veines se rompre. Elle leva un regard vers les fenêtres de Poudlard, cherchant sa fille. . . Mais son corps implosa avant qu'elle n'ait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Le sang se déversa sur les mains de Sirius. L'odeur du sang chaud de Shanna emplit l'air et Sirius fut soudain envahi d'un puissant désir de vengeance.

- Maman. . . murmura Artémis.

- Oh, mon Dieu, Artémis, murmura Diana.

            Ginny tenta de l'écarter de la fenêtre, mais Artémis la repoussa.

- Papa. . .

- Sirius, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, pria Ginny à voix basse.

            Sirius se leva et darda un regard meurtrier sur Voldemort.

- Tu as déjà tué trop de personnes que j'aimais. Aujourd'hui, tu vas payer.

- Tu parles sans doute des Potter ? Ils étaient inutiles. . . Quant à ta femme. . .

- Avada Kedavra ! hurla Sirius.

            Mais Voldemort évita le sort. Harry, Drago et Melody accoururent pour tenter de prêter main-forte à Sirius. A ce moment, Remus fut rejoint par Viviane.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Avec Victoria. . . Elle m'a tendu un piège, j'ai dû la tuer. . . Shanna. . .

- Est morte. Tuée par Voldemort.

            Viviane se figea, choquée.

- Cette tuerie. . .

            La Destructrice, à quelques pas, éclata de rire.

- Bien joué, Voldemort. Mais cela ne suffira pas à venger Marcus.

- Tu vas trop loin ! explosa Harry. Avalonia !

            Le sort était si puissant que le bouclier faillit céder. Mais au grand désespoir de Harry, il tint bon.

- Tu vas me payer ça Potter !

            A ce moment, un rayon rouge se dirigea vers elle. C'était un Doloris lancé par Sirius. Elle s'effondra en hurlant. Voldemort la rejoignit et mit fin au sort. Elle fixa Sirius d'un regard haineux.

- Ce Black va trop loin ! Stupéfix !

- Protego !

            Le combat reprit de plus belle, mais Sirius cherchait la confrontation directe avec Voldemort. La Destructrice, aux prises avec Lara, s'énerva.

- Krestancia !

            Des pics de glace blessèrent Lara qui cria de douleur.

- Black a besoin d'être calmé. . . Ex Demembro !

            Sirius fut touché de plein fouet. Le combat s'arrêta autour d'eux. Sirius hurla de douleur. Il sentit comme des couteaux brûlants s'enfoncer dans chaque partie de son corps. Et sans que personne n'ait pu le prévoir, à l'horreur générale, un de ses bras fut violemment arraché et retomba lourdement aux pieds de la Destructrice qui riait sadiquement.

            L'air était empli du hurlement de Sirius, et son bras restant eut droit au même sort. Le sang coulait à présent abondamment. Le champ de bataille autrefois si vert devint d'un rouge sombre. Sirius ne semblait pas conscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Il s'effondra à terre. Puis, dans un hurlement d'horreur générale, sa tête se détacha de son corps et alla rouler aux pieds de Harry, profondément choqué et ébranlé.

            Mais cette scène macabre n'était pas encore terminée. Le corps se déchira soudain dans un bruit horrible de déchirure, et le sang gicla sur toutes les personnes présentes.

            L'horreur régnait autour du groupe de sorciers. Le sang de Sirius se mêla au sang de Shanna et créaient des rivières écarlates qui charriaient des morceaux de chair qui venaient du corps de Shanna. . .

            La même horreur avait saisi les élèves de Poudlard. Certains avait été pris de violentes nausées, et quelques filles s'étaient évanouies. Diana et Ginny avaint violemment pâli, et luttaient pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

            Artémis pleurait. . . mais ses pleurs se muèrent en cri d'horreur quand le sort de la Destructrice toucha son père. Endymion avait détourné les yeux, mais resta auprès d'Artémis. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable, elle tomba, pâle et inconsciente dans les bras d'Endymion.

            Bonjour ! Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Lune d'Argent ! Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais je vous rappellerai dès que possible, tant que ça ne concerne pas ce que vous venez de lire. . . Et si vous voulez quand même me tuer, laissez une review et j'aviserai à ce moment !

Chapitre 26 : Réactions 

**RAR :**

**Kaicha** : non elle n'enlève pas Alex ! Et tu sais que je suis spécialiste des fins de chap brutales !

**Manou** : alors que deviens-tu ma belle ! Comment ça tu comprends pas pourquoi Alex se fâche ? Sa chérie l'a trompé devant tout Poudlard réuni et tu comprends pas… Faut te faire un dessin ? Non, non et non ! Pas de sixième partie ou de fin alternative ! L'Héritier prendra fin avec cette cinquième partie, c'est tout ! Ainsi en ai-je décid ! Heu… tu as eu ta réponse à ta question pour la mort de Sirius dans ce chapitre. . . Oh tu vas me détester ! Le chap 25 s'appelle Némésis parce que la Destructrice prend sa revanche sur la mort de Marcus Adams. Et puis je trouve que mon chap correspond bien à l'idée de Némésis en général. . . Pour Meagan tu as tout à fait raison, je ne te dis rien, mais en principe tu devrais le savoir dans le chap suivant ! Bisous !

**Lyne** : eh oui, Alex et Callista se remettent ensemble, mais ça va pas plaire à notre Sevie !

**Kyzara** : faut comprendre la réaction des adultes ! Enfin, que penses-tu de mon super chap 25 ?

**Léna** : tu me détestes à la fin du chap 24 ? Et la fin du chap 25 ? Comment je fais pour avoir autant d'imagination ? Pour la fin, c'est ma sœur qui m'a aidée ! Donc moi pas responsable !

**Lome** : moi et mes cliffhangers, rien que pour le plaisir de les faire ! Meagan a un secret bien à elle, et les créatures sont homologuées même si elles sortent du commun ! Oh là, Meagan n'est pas Sorcier-Mage ou quoi, elle est trop jeune !! Enfin, tu sauras tout dans le prochain chap !

**Kaorulabelle** : non, tu ne me détestais pas la semaine dernière, et maintenant, c'est fait !

**Velvet Angel** : je suis sadique et cruelle hein ? C'est confirmé dans ce chap sadique à souhait !

**Ryan** : toi t'as eu ce que tu voulais dans ce chap !!

**Roxanne de Bormélia** : tiens tu es d'accord avec Sevinou ? C'est bizarre parce qu'un de mes copains est pour Alex… Enfin, chacun ses préférences ! Bisous !

**Kaiera** : alors comment tu trouves mon chap ?

**Dalamis** : tu as trouvé le chap 24 intense… Ca se voit que t'avais pas encore lu le chap 25 !

**Melanie Jonson** : tu peux pleurer maintenant, c'est permis, mais tu peux pas tuer l'auteur !

**Popov** : je sais !

**Paradise 1** : mais non il est pas con, il est juste surprotecteur !

**Watery 136** : elle l'a pas figé, il l'a évité… Et si tu veux mourir, c'est le moment où jamais !

**Amy Evans** : est-ce que tu considères la mort de Sirius et Shanna comme une de mes super surprises ? Je serai étonnée si tu me réponds oui ! Enfin, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop choquée !

**Solar** : cherche pas, je connais aussi les affres de l'attente ! Et je te dis qu'une semaine, ça passe vite !


	26. Réactions

            Je me suis fait lyncher !! J'ai débranché mon répondeur ! Mais je vais pas tarder à le rebrancher si je vois la fin de chap qui vous attend encore ! Vu la réaction quelque peu violente de vous, chers lecteurs, j'ai longtemps pensé de ne pas faire de RAR, mais je me suis ravisée ! Et pour faire une réponse collective à la mort de Sirius et Shanna : c'était nécessaire pour la démonstration du nouveau sort ! Et j'ai plouffé, c'est tombé sur eux ! Désolée !

            Yeah !! J'ai atteint les 500 reviews ! Merci à Daphné pour cette info, et merci à tous mes revieweurs et lecteurs qui me suivent assidûment malgré la scène quelque peu… sanglante du chap dernier ! Je vous embrasse tous !

            Bonne lecture !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 26 : Réactions**

            L'atrocité de la situation les laissait tous sans voix. La Destructrice et Voldemort riaient sans retenue.

- D'autres volontaires ? demanda la Destructrice.

- Toi, peut-être, Potter ? suggéra Voldemort.

            Harry détacha son regard du corps mutilé de Sirius, celui qui avait été son parrain et comme un père pour lui. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de fureur.

- Tu as commis ta première erreur, Destructrice.

            La Destructrice tressaillit devant le feu meurtrier qui allumait les prunelles du Sorcier-Mage. Potter était très en colère, et s'ils ne déguerpissaient pas très vite, cela allait très mal se terminer pour elle et Voldemort. Or, il leur restait une dernière chose à accomplir, une dernière chose qui leur donnerait une victoire totale sur Poudlard et ses occupants.

- Tom, on s'en va. La nuit tombe.

- Vous avez raison. Nous avons encore maintes choses à faire.

            Ils échangèrent un regard complice et transplanèrent avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

- Maudite sois-tu ! hurla Harry. Sirius, je te vengerai, poursuivit-il plus bas.

            Tous semblèrent se réveiller peu à peu. Ils prenaient conscience que Shanna et Sirius venaient de mourir d'une façon atroce. Hermione, Melody et Callista pleuraient dans les bras de Severus, Nick et Alex. Un peu plus loin, Viviane avait pris Remus dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée. . . Si j'avais su. . .

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. . . Je sais maintenant ce qu'a dû ressentir Sirius en me voyant mourir il y a 17 ans. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, mon meilleur ami mourrait d'une telle façon. . .

- Nous ferions mieux de rentrer au château, déclara Drago, d'une voix blanche. La nuit tombe. . . 

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser. . . commença Harry en désignant ce qui restait de Sirius en évitant de regarder.

            Alix et Eléa s'avancèrent.

- Allez tous vous reposer. Nous nous occupons de tout.

            Sans insister, Harry, Drago, Severus, Hermione, Remus, Viviane, Drake, Nick, Melody, Callista, Alex, Lara, Alwyn, Milo et Ténébrus regagnèrent le château.

            Alix et Eléa se regardèrent sombrement.

- D'où sort-elle ce sort ? demanda Alix.

- Aucune magie noire ne le mentionne, réfléchit Eléa. Oh, par Scylla, Sirius et Shanna. . .

            Alix releva brusquement la tête.

- Artémis. . . souffla-t-elle.

            Eléa pâlit.

- Elle a dû tout voir des fenêtres. Nettoyons le parc, et essayons de déposer le corps de Sirius dans une salle au sous-sol en attendant les funérailles. Nous aviserons ensuite.

            Alix acquiesça.

            Diana se précipita vers Drago dès qu'il pénétra dans le Hall. Il la laissa pleurer contre lui. Ginny se tenait sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, n'osant pas avancer vers son mari. Mais quand elle vit son regard empli de douleur, elle n'y tint plus, et courut vers lui.

- Je suis désolée. . . Sirius et Shanna ne méritaient pas. . .

- Personne ne mérite de mourir ainsi, coupa amèrement Harry.

            Melody et Drake s'approchèrent timidement de leurs parents.

- Papa, Maman. . .

            Ginny se tourna vers eux, et sur une impulsion subite, serra sa fille contre elle.

- Ma chérie. . .

- Maman. . . Je suis désolée, murmura Melody, en sanglotant.

- N'en parlons plus.

            Diana s'écarta doucement de Drago.

- Que faisons-nous au sujet d'Artémis ?

            Cette question les plongea dans un abîme de désespoir. C'était déjà dur de perdre Sirius et Shanna, mais Artémis devait avoir tout vu des fenêtres, et probablement sous le choc.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Drago.

- Dans sa chambre. Elle a perdu connaissance. Endymion et Katrine sont auprès d'elle, au cas où elle se réveillerait, répondit Diana.

            Harry soupira.

- Bon, que tout le monde aille se reposer. Drago, Severus, allons dans mon bureau.

            Hermione et Diana tinrent à accompagner leurs maris.

            Harry s'installa à son bureau, ôta ses lunettes et ferma les yeux un instant. Il semblait épuisé. Hermione regarda son frère et son mari. Tous deux étaient très pâles, et semblaient aussi épuisés.

- Harry, il vaudrait mieux. . .

- Non, ça va Hermione. Il faut nous occuper d'Artémis. De toute évidence, elle a tout vu. Elle aura besoin de tout le soutien et l'amour que nous pourrons lui prodiguer. La question qui se pose. . .

- Où va-t-elle habiter ? demanda Severus.

- Je suis son parrain, commença Harry.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas recueillir toutes les âmes en peine, railla Drago, son ironie reprenant le dessus.

- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Harry.

- Tu as déjà eu Callista, puis Nick Adams. Artémis viendra chez nous, décida Drago.

- Mais. . .

- La présence d'Endymion lui sera bénéfique, argumenta Diana. Et elle aura sûrement besoin d'un soutien psychologique. Je suis prête à parier qu'elle va faire d'horribles cauchemars. . . Je pourrais m'occuper d'elle.

            Harry se sentait trop las pour discuter de quoi que ce soit.

- Bon, Artémis ira chez vous. Autre problème : le sortilège de la Destructrice.

            Le silence se fit.

- Ex Demembro, murmura Hermione. Je ne connais pas ce sort.

- C'est peut-être une de leurs inventions récentes, suggéra Severus.

- Ça se pourrait fort, dit Drago. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver en magie noire dans ce domaine.

- Bien. maintenant, je suggère à tout le monde d'aller dormir, dit Harry.

            Artémis ouvrit les yeux, et se demanda pourquoi elle était couchée. Il faisait nuit, mais elle percevait deux autres respirations. Elle se redressa doucement, mais l'une des deux personnes se réveilla instantanément.

- Artémis, chuchota-t-elle.

- Endymion ? Que fais-tu ici ?

            Katrine remua et se réveilla également.

- Artémis !

            Artémis plissa le front, pour se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé. . . L'attaque de Destruction, le combat, ses parents. . .

- Papa, Maman. . .

            Endymion et Kat échangèrent un regard. Kat prit un flacon sur la table de chevet.

- Artémis. . .

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! cria-t-elle, folle de douleur.

- Sûrement pas, répliqua calmement Endymion. Nous allons rester, tu vas prendre ta potion et te rendormir.

- Non, je ne veux pas !

            Endymion était très affecté lui aussi de la mort de Sirius et Shanna, mais Artémis était sa priorité pour le moment. Diana était venue les voir en début de soirée, et elle avait donné cette Potion de Sommeil sans rêve pour Artémis.

            Celle-ci se débattait toujours, mais pleurait aussi à présent.

- Laisse-moi. . .

- Non, Artémis, murmura Endymion.

            Elle finit par s'effondrer dans ses bras en sanglotant.

- Pourquoi les a-t-elle tués ? Ils n'avaient rien fait. . .

            Il lui caressa les cheveux en la berçant contre lui.

- Chut, calme-toi. . .

            Katrine lui fit doucement boire la Potion, et Artémis plongea lentement dans le sommeil. Kat la regarda dormir, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kat ? demanda Endymion.

- Je la comprends. . . J'ai vu mon père mourir sous mes yeux, avoua-t-elle.

            Endymion tressaillit et réalisa que Kat avait toujours été discrète sur ses parents, bien qu'elle soit toujours pleine de vie, la première à trouver des idées pour leurs tours sur les Professeurs. Il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle continue d'elle-même.

- C'était juste avant ma rentrée en première Année ici, pendant l'été. Mon pére était moldu, ma mère est sorcière. Mon père était atteint d'un cancer cérébral, au stade terminal. Durant les derniers jours, seule la morphine pouvait le soulager. Ma mère a tout essayé pour le soigner, en plus des traitements de l'hôpital. J'étais toute seule à l'hôpital le jour où. . . Il est mort. Il a soudain ouvert les yeux, il m'a regardée, et il m'a dit qu'il nous aimait ma mère et moi, que je ferais une excellente sorcière, et qu'il veillerait sur moi d'en haut. . . Je l'ai supplié de ne pas me laisser, mais il est entré en convulsions, et. . . les médecins n'ont pas pû le ranimer. J'étais là quand son cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Même si ce que j'ai vécu n'a rien de semblable avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ressens néanmoins ce qu'Artémis peut ressentir.

- Voilà pourquoi tu avais l'air si triste quand nous t'avons vue dans le Poudlard Express. . . comprit Endymion.

_            * Flash-back *_

_            Endymion et Yoann rejoignirent Artémis, toute seule dans un wagon._

_- Tout va bien, Artémis ? demanda Endymion._

_- Je suis morte de trouille. . . Et si nous étions séparés ? Si je ne suis pas répartie à Serpentard. . ._

- Tu es bien la première personne que je rencontre qui veut être répartie à Serpentard ! rit Yoann.

_            Artémis le foudroya du regard._

_- Yoann, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Et puis, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi Papa m'a obligée à prendre ce fichu train ! Franchement, j'ai grandi là-bas, Poudlard est ma deuxième maison et. . ._

_- C'est pour que tu te fasses des amis, apaisa Endymion. Je te signale que nous sommes tous dans le même cas : Callista, Drake, Melody, Nick, Brian et moi._

_            Artémis se leva._

_- Très bien, allons nous faire des amis alors !_

            Ils passèrent devant un compartiment, où une jeune fille était assise toute seule, les yeux dans le vague. Artémis ouvrit la porte et s'installa sans cérémonie en face d'elle. La jeune fille la regarda, étonnée. Endymion et Yoann secouaient la tête, navrés. Artémis pouvait être embarrassante quand elle voulait.

_- Salut ! Je m'appelle Artémis Black. Et toi ?_

_- Euh. . . Katrine Sullivan. Enchantée._

_- Désolée de débarquer ici sans prévenir, mais ces deux énergumènes que tu vois là, ont dit que les voyages en train étaient dans le but de se faire des amis. Si Harry considère que. . ._

_            Katrine la regarda sans comprendre, son regard passant d'Artémis à Endymion et Yoann. Yoann s'avança._

- Je m'appelle Yoann Hunter, et voici Endymion Malefoy. Nous sommes en Deuxième Année à Serpentard.

_- Serpentard ? Vous ne ressemblez pas aux Serpentards habituels. . . Attends. . .Endymion Malefoy. . . comme Drago Malefoy ?_

_- C'est mon père. Professeur de Métamorphoses à Poudlard._

_            Katrine fixa Artémis._

_- Et tu es Artémis Black, fille de l'Auror Shanna Black et du Professeur Sirius Black. . ._

_- Professeur de DCFM et directeur de Gryffondor ! Tu es bien renseignée dis-moi !_

_- Ma mère est sorcière._

_- Et ton père ? demanda Endymion._

_- Moldu, murmura Katrine, une ombre passant sur son visage._

_            * Fin du flash-back *_

- Désolé, je l'ignorais, murmura Endymion.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, sourit tristement Kat. Je pense à lui, bien sûr, mais j'ai réussi à m'y faire. Ce sera plus difficile pour Artémis. Mais nous sommes là pour la soutenir.

- Oui, et je me demande ce que fait Yoann. . .

            Kat ne répondit pas. Peu après la mort de Sirius et Shanna, Meagan avait brusquement pâli et était sortie de la Grande Salle en courant. Yoann l'avait suivie de loin, sans oser l'aborder directement. Meagan Potter avait de la chance d'avoir Yoann. C'était un garçon formidable, honnête et loyal. . . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à Serpentard ? Elle reconnaissait que ses idées étaient parfois machiavéliques, mais de là à l'envoyer à Serpentard ?

            Meagan s'était réfugiée dans son lit et murmuré un sort d'isolement sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, haletante. Les prochains jours allaient lui être insupportables. Elle avait confusément senti que Yoann la suivait, mais elle tenait à préserver sa santé mentale avant tout. Déjà, à la mort d'Adrian, elle avait cru devenir folle quand les émotions de toutes les personnes de Poudlard envahirent son esprit. Le sort d'isolement bloquait quelque peu les émotions mais les plus fortes émotions pénétraient quand même. Car Meagan Potter avait un don d'empathie. Ce pouvoir lui permettait de ressentir tout ce que son entourage ressentait, la douleur et la joie, l'amour et la haine. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait décelé les sentiments qui agitaient les élèves, compris qu'Artémis et Endymion s'aimaient sans se l'avouer. . . et Yoann était peu à peu tombé amoureux d'elle, surprotégée par Drake, Melody et Brian. Au début, elle ne ressentait que les émotions des personnes qui lui étaient proches, mais son pouvoir s'était renforcé et elle s'était mise à ressentir ce que le reste des élèves ressentaient. Ne voulant pas en parler à son père, elle fit des recherches seule à la Bibliothèque, et apprit un sort d'isolement qu'elle jetait quand elle se sentait agressée. Mais son sort était faible, et les ondes magiques des Sorciers-Mages ou des Créatures Célestes pénétraient sans problème dans son esprit. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Ses parents étaient profondément choqués par la mort de Sirius. Drago et Diana s'inquiétaient pour Artémis. Artémis. . . elle dormait profondément à présent.

            Elle avait cru mourir quand Shanna et Sirius furent mortellement touchés. Elle avait ressenti leur douleur, leur choc, et enfin leur compréhension que la mort viendrait bientôt et qu'ils ne verraient plus Artémis.

            Meagan enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, en étouffant un gémissement. Sa migraine empirait. Mais pourquoi personne ne dormait ? Le seul autre endroit du château qui était isolé était le Havre, à part le bureau de son père. Elle envisagea un instant de s'y rendre, mais la perspective de se retrouver confrontée aux émotions extérieures, hors de son cocon d'isolement relatif, la dissuada. Pourtant, c'était son père lui-même qui avait jeté le sort d'isolement sur le Havre. Tant pis, elle irait en courant, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

            Elle se redressa, enfila sa robe de chambre et écarta un rideau. Toutes les pensées la submergèrent. Elle serra les dents, sortit de son dortoir, et de sa Salle Commune à toute allure et se dirigea en courant vers le Havre, ses mains sur ses oreilles. Au milieu de toute cette agitation mentale, elle perçut néanmoins Yoann qui la suivait. Elle entra au Havre et referma derrière elle. Elle attendit que Yoann pénétrât dans la pièce, le tira à l'extérieur et referma tout aussi vite la porte. Elle se laissa choir dans un fauteuil et se massa les tempes.

- Ne pose pas de questions, dit-elle comme Yoann ouvrait la bouche.

- Attends, tu as déboulé de ta Salle Commune et foncé comme une furie jusqu'ici et tu voudrais que je ne pose pas de questions ?

- C'est dur à expliquer. . . S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

- Meagan, je te ferai toujours confiance. Je. . . Je t'aime, et. . .

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ?

- Je sais que tu m'aimes. Mais. . . Oh, arrête de penser si fort ! cria-t-elle sans réfléchir.

            Le visage de Yoann exprima la plus totale confusion. Elle le sentit et éprouva du remords.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis sur les nerfs, c'est tout.

            Yoann s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je veux t'aider.

            Comme Meagan restait muette, plongée dans un débat intérieur, il poursuivit.

- Tu m'as dit d'arrêter de penser si fort. Tu peux lire dans les pensées des gens, et tu ne maîtrises pas ton pouvoir. C'est pour ça que la mort d'Adrian t'a perturbée. Et que tu es bouleversée par celles de Sirius et Shanna. . .

- Je ne lis pas les pensées. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

            Elle le regarda un moment. Il était sincère, et se faisait vraiment du souci pour elle.

- Je suis empathe.

- Tu es quoi ?

- Empathe. Je ressens les émotions des gens qui m'entourent.

- Le don d'empathie. . . Je comprends mieux.

- C'est comme si j'arrivais à lire dans les pensées, sans les lire vraiment.

- Attends, ce pouvoir est dangereux si tu ne sais pas le contrôler. Tu. . .

- Je sais lancer un sort d'isolement, mais il est faible. C'est pour ça que je viens ici. Papa a lancé un sort d'isolement sur le Havre.

- Il faut que tu le dises au Professeur Potter.

- Papa a d'autres problèmes en ce moment.

- Si tu deviens folle, tu deviendras un autre problème pour lui. C'est ce que tu veux ?

            Meagan hésita. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Yoann vit que Meagan avait pris sa décision.

- Bien. Allons y.

            Meagan se leva. Mais elle regarda Yoann, sans bouger.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Yoann.

- Si je sors d'ici, toutes les émotions vont me submerger.

- Alors concentre-toi sur moi. Je te promets que je ne penserai pas trop fort.

- Ce n'est pas si simple. Je ne contrôle pas mon pouvoir, il me faut un point d'ancrage pour que mon esprit. . .

- Tu es bien renseignée.

- J'ai dû éplucher tous les livres de la Bibliothèque sur ce sujet. . .

            Yoann réfléchit un moment. Il lui fallait un point d'ancrage, pour que Meagan se concentre sur lui. Il sourit.

- J'ai trouvé.

- Je t'écoute.

            Sans prévenir, Yoann se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Meagan ne s'attendait pas à ce geste. Mais l'étreinte de Yoann était si douce, et emplie d'amour, que Meagan se laissa aller, sans se poser de questions. Elle avait été tout de suite conquise par Yoann, lors de sa rencontre avec lui dans le Poudlard Express, deux ans plus tôt. Lui la considérait seulement comme la quatrième enfant Potter qui entrait à Poudlard, et ce n'est que quand elle commença à se démarquer de ses aînés qu'il avait fini par la regarder, et à développer un tendre sentiment pour elle.

            Yoann prolongea le baiser plus que nécessaire. Il aimait tellement Meagan qu'il aurait volontiers assumé son don à sa place. Quand s'était-il aperçu que Meagan Potter occupait constamment son esprit, que son cœur bondissait à chaque fois qu'elle souriait ou lui adressait la parole ? Il ne savait pas, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait. Mais la raison lui revint. Il cessa le baiser.

            Meagan resta accrochée à lui, les yeux fermés.

- Il faut y aller, murmura-t-il.

            Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle acquiesça. Ils sortirent du Havre, Meagan avait toujours les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur Yoann qui la guidait. Main dans la main, Yoann et Meagan parcoururent les couloirs vides et arrivèrent bientôt devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau.

- Maraudeurs, énonça Yoann.

            La gargouille s'écarta. Meagan ouvrit les yeux, et gémit.

- Vite. . .

            Yoann entra dans le bureau directorial sans même frapper, et referma la porte. Harry les fixait, surpris.

- Yoann, Meagan, que signifie cette intrusion ?

            Puis il remarqua le visage pâle et défait de sa fille. Il se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle, tandis qu'elle s'effondrait dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

- Meagan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Le bureau est isol ? demanda Yoann.

            Meagan acquiesça faiblement. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- J'attends toujours des explications.

- Papa. . . J'ai un léger problème. . .

- Je t'écoute.

            Meagan regarda Yoann, qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Elle inspira profondément.

- Papa, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Je suis empathe.

            Le visage de Harry exprima l'incompréhension puis la stupéfaction la plus totale.

- Empathe ? Depuis quand ?

- Environ deux ans. J'ai découvert mon don en entrant à Poudlard, et il s'est amplifié au fur et à mesure.

- Oh, chérie. . . pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue m'en parler plus tôt ?

- Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes. Tu es déjà si occupé. . .

            Harry sourit et caressa doucement la joue de sa fille.

- Les derniers événements ont dû être infernaux pour toi.

- Eh bien. . . oui. La douleur d'Artémis est insupportable. Elle se combine aux émotions de tout Poudlard : tu es furieux et frustré, Diana et Drago son inquiets pour Artémis. . . Il n'y a qu'au Havre où je suis en paix, car tu l'as isolé.

- Comment as-tu traversé tout le château sans. . .

- Grâce à Yoann. Je me suis concentrée sur lui. Il m'a servi de point d'ancrage pour éviter que je ne sois submergée.

- Ton point d'ancrage. . .

            Harry fixa Yoann qui rougit. Il eut l'impression que le Professeur Potter devinait ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Harry ne dit rien, il reporta son regard sur sa fille.

- Je vais poser un sort d'isolation sur toi qui te protégera momentanément. Dès que la situation se stabilisera, je t'apprendrai à dresser des protections mentales. D'accord ?

- Merci, Papa.

            Harry posa ses mains sur la tête de Meagan.

- Isolare protectio.

            Une lueur dorée enveloppa Meagan, puis disparut progressivement.

- Je ne sens plus rien. . . Je ne sens plus tes émotions, ni celles de Yoann.

- Voilà. Maintenant, il faudrait que tu évites toi aussi d'éprouver des émotions trop fortes toi aussi, recommanda Harry en regardant Yoann.

            Meagan rougit à son tour. Mais elle acquiesça. Elle embrassa son père.

- Je t'adore.

- Moi aussi. Allez, va te coucher, il est tard. Yoann, je peux compter sur vous pour raccompagner ma fille ?

- Bien entendu, Professeur.

            Ils sortirent du bureau. Meagan sourit à Yoann.

- Il sait pour nous deux.

- Je me demande comme il a fait.

- N'oublie pas que mon père est Animagus et Sorcier-Mage. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il n'ait pas découvert plus tôt mon empathie. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Il n'a rien dit, ce qui veut dire qu'il t'autorise à sortir avec moi, sinon crois-moi, il te l'aurait fait comprendre.

- Je ne suis pas intimidé par ton père.

- Je sais.

            Yoann soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas sur moi ? Maintenant que je sais que tu es empathe, je réalise qu'il devient impossible de te surprendre.

- Détrompe-toi. Avec le sort qui me protège, je ne sens plus rien. Le bonheur !

            Ils arrivèrent à la Salle Commune de Serdaigle. Meagan le fit entrer. La Salle était décorée avec une dominante bleue.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

- Ton père m'a chargé de le faire.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce que tu fais à Serpentard parfois. Tu es honnête et loyal. . .

- Pouffsouffle.

- Intelligent. . .

- Serdaigle.

- Courageux. . . 

- Gryffondor.

- Mais tes plans sont machiavéliques !

- Ce qui explique pourquoi je suis à Serpentard ! Assez rigolé, tu dois aller te reposer.

            Meagan sourit. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Yoann. Il voulut l'étreindre, mais elle le repoussa doucement.

- Pas d'émotions trop fortes. Tu as entendu mon père.

- Désolé. Bonne nuit Meagan.

- Bonne nuit Yoann.

            Il quitta la Salle Commune. Meagan sourit doucement. Une douce voix derrière elle la fit sursauter. Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si elle n'avait pas été protégée.

- Yoann s'est enfin décidé à ce que je vois.

- Sarah. . . Que fais-tu l ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question. Drake m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, et je me suis inquiétée quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton dortoir.

- Yoann était avec moi. Et nous étions dans le bureau de mon père.

- Avec le Professeur Potter ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tu pourras dire à Drake que je vais bien.

- Drake t'adore, et il s'inquiète pour toi.

- Comme toute ma famille.

- Allez au lit maintenant. Il est plus d'une heure du matin.

            Une silhouette enveloppée dans une cape noire se glissa hors du château. Elle leva les bras, tout en murmurant une incantation.

            Deux personnages sortirent de la Forêt Interdite et joignirent leurs efforts à la première personne. Peu à peu, les barrières magiques de Poudlard s'estompèrent et disparurent tout à fait.

- Bien joué, murmura l'une des personnes sortie de la Forêt Interdite.

- Faites vite. Je retourne à l'intérieur, pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien.

- Bien. Tom, à nous de jouer.

- En effet, Amanda.

            Voldemort et la Destructrice tracèrent un pentacle dans les airs, puis récitèrent d'une même voix. . .

            Vous allez encore me haïr !!! Je termine comme ça ! Moi, Lune d'Argent, profession : sadique chronique ! J'adore ça ! Bisous tout le monde et RV avec le prochain chapitre intitulé **Destruction** !

**RAR :**

**RLA** : merci beaucoup lecteur silencieux ! Enfin, je suis contente que tu aimes et que tu penses que mes fics se démarquent des autres ! Et je pense aussi que cette partie est un peu mieux que les autres, mais c'est aussi complètement différent du style habituel JKR, vu que j'en suis aux enfants de nos héros, ce qui explique que j'y mette un terme ! Et pour le nombre de chapitres, je ne sais absolument pas combien je vais en faire, mais ça va probablement tourner autour de 35. Voil !

**Gody** : lecteur silencieux toi aussi ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! Pour l'instant, le massacre est terminé, mais seulement pour le moment ! Et pour Melody et Nick, non, pas de scène R, je reste dans la décence !

**Lina** : pauvre Artémis, je suis d'accord ! Promis y'aura moins de sang par la suite !

**Genny 79** : j'avais prévenu en début de chapitre que la scène était classée R !! Et j'espère que Kaiera t'a convaincue de continuer à lire ! Ca me fait de la peine de me passer de tes petits commentaires ! Et la suite n'est pas aussi terrible !

**Bel ange** : alors toi, tu as une vision étrange des choses, mais je suis d'accord avec toi ! Le chap 25 est l'un de mes meilleurs ! Et merci !! Au fait, comment tu vas ?

**Sophe12** : euh… tout le monde lit ma fic dans ta famille ? C'est drôle ! Tu remercieras ton cousin ! Et pour information, c'est ma sœur à moi qui m'a dicté cette scène macabre ! La suite sera un peu plus calme !

**Gilceleb1** : merci !! Pour Viviane et Victoria, je ne dirais rien pour le moment, mais tu es sur la bonne voie ! Bisous !

**Mystikal** : pourquoi j'aurai une idée derrière la tête ? Je ne peux plus tuer mes personnages pour le simple plaisir de les tuer ? Enfin… C'est drôle, mais il faut un chap de ce genre pour que tous mes lecteurs se décident à me reviewer ! Toi par exemple, ça fait un moment que tu n'as plus écrit, et voilà que pouf ! Un meurtre et tu rappliques ! C'est fun ! Bisous !

**Lunenoire** : je sais je me suis fait des ennemis, et tu en fais partie ou pas ? C'est Viviane qui est revenue… Je l'avais pourtant précisé non ? * grand sourire innocent *

**Melanie Jonson** : alors d'après toi, la situation ne peut pas empirer ? Tu te trompes lourdement ma chérie ! Attends de voir le chap 27 et tu comprendras !

**Kyzara** : ouais… Sirius est fait pour mourir ! Et c'est pourtant un de mes persos favoris ! Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Et Diana est trop occupée à regarder elle-même pour empêcher les enfants de regarder ! Merci pour le compliment !

**Watery 136** : eh oui, si on me tue, pas de suite ! Enfin, vous avez tous une réaction positive ou négative, ça veut dire que quelque part, tout le monde apprécie !

**Manou** : je savais que tu résisterai pas à lire ! Quoi ? Sa mort n'est pas bien décrite malgré l'abomination ? Tu sais pourtant que j'adore être sadique ! Tu écris une fic, où tu tues Bellatrix Lestrange de la même manière ? Oh, j'ai hâte de lire ça ! J'adore Sirius ! Mais je voulais le tuer, pour le fun ! C'est tout moi ça ! Mais la fin ne sera pas horrible, parce que j'aime les fins heureuses ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai pas pu m'arrêter à Tristesse dans la partie 3 ! Et oui, la Destructrice va mourir ! Contente ?

**Lyne** : tu es l'une des rares lectrices à adorer ! Alors merci du soutien que tu m'apportes ! Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une autre scène de ce genre ! La fic est en PG 13, et si je fais un autre massacre, je devrai changer le rating… Voil !

**Sanou :** allez viens, et essaie de me trouver ! Je me suis cachée et tu peux pas me trouver ! Et au fait, si tu me tues, t'auras pas la suite ! Le jour où j'ai écrit ça… Je sais pas, je crois que j'étais remontée contre ma mère ! Ca doit être ça ! Bon, remets-toi de la mort de Sirius, c'est pas si grave que ça !

**Popov **: mais non, ils vont pas tous mourir !

**Kaorulabelle **: ils sont morts, ils le restent. Pas assez décrit ? Tu es suicidaire ou quoi ? Là, ma grande, tu vas te faire lapider par tous les lecteurs indignés !!!!

**Amy Evans** : pour ta question, cf le début de la page ! La bataille finale n'est pas pour tout de suite, j'ai encore plein de trucs à faire ! Continue de lire et tu sauras !

**Dalamis** : pas de panique, y'aura des survivants ! Et pour les Rogue, ils ont déjà assez souffert non ? Et non, Hermione ne va pas rester ! Elle n'appartient pas à cet espace-temps ! Combien de fois dois-je le répéter ?

**Lome** : tu me remercies pour avoir tué Sirius et Shanna… Pas tout compris l ! Enfin, je te remercie quand même ! Bisous !

**Mary-Evy** : je sais je sais ! Personne n'en revient que j'ai tué le couple Black ! Et c'est ça que j'aime ! Surprendre tout le monde ! Merci, pour le fait que tu trouves quand même que c'est excellent !

**Ryan** : toi tu dois avoir sauté de joie !

**Velvet** **Angel** : j'ai compris !! Pas la peine de me faire un copier-coller ! On me l'a assez répét ! J'adore les réactions que je provoque !

**Sungirl** : sèche tes larmes belle princesse… Oh là je débloque moi ! Enfin merci quand même !

**Alpo** : t'aurais pas eu la suite, si tu m'avais tuée ! Et mon répondeur est pas enclenché pour le moment !

**Girl-Of-Butterfly** : toi non plus t'as pas aim ! Désolée pour toi !

**Paradise** **1** : je sais pas pour Artémis ! Peut-être. . .

**Kyarah** : pleure pas, je vais pas tuer tout le monde ! Faut pas abuser quand même ! La plupart de tes questions trouvent leur réponse par la suite ! Et pour Kaicha… J'ai eu droit à ses foudres ! Je vais trouver le temps de lire ta nouvelle version de deux fins, mais j'en manque vraiment en ce moment ! Enfin, je continue toujours à te suivre ! Bisous !

**Kaicha** : cf la réponse à Kyarah ! C'est bien pratique quand vous faites un truc à deux !

**Léna** : tu as raison, j'aurai du prévenir de ne pas manger avant de lire le chap 25 ! Merci !

**Roxanne** **de** **Bormélia** : j'ai fait pleurer tout le monde ou quoi ? Je suis cruelle, je sais !

**Solar** : je dirai rien, muette comme une tombe !


	27. Destruction

            Vous me détestez je sais !!! Mais voilà la suite tant attendue ! Le site étant en bug, je ne sais vraiment pas quand vous allez avoir ce chapitre, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais !

            Désolée, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de RAR pour cause de surcharge de boulot ! Mais la prochaine fois, si je suis un peu libérée, je vous les fais ! Voil !! Bonne lecture !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 27 : Destruction**

- Par le Feu, la Foudre et la Glace, que la Puissance des Trois Titans se réveille, et qu'ils nous prêtent leur force, qu'ils déchaînent leur puissance dévastatrice et que cet édifice soit détruit à jamais, et ensevelisse les habitants pour l'éternité.

            Le pentacle s'apposa sur la façade du château, et il se mit à trembler, ébranlant ses fondations, tandis qu'un terrifiant grondement souterrain s'élevait.

            Alix se réveilla en sursaut. La puissance des Trois Titans venait d'être appelée. . . Elle cria de surprise quand quelques secondes plus tard, le château se mit à trembler. Elle jura et se leva d'un bond. La puissance des Titans avait été déchaînée contre Poudlard ! Il fallait évacuer tout le monde ! Elle regarda par la fenêtre et faillit paniquer. La Destructrice et Voldemort prononçaient l'incantation. . . Les barrières avaient été désactivées !! Mais comment ?

            Elle se rua hors de sa chambre. Des cris commencèrent à s'élever, tandis que le château tremblait de plus en plus fort, renversant les armures et les tableaux. Des dalles de pierre se détachaient du plafond.

- Harry ! cria-t-elle.

- Alix ! On attaque. . .

- Je sais ! Rassemblez tout le monde dans la Grande Salle ! Il faut évacuer tout le monde ! Le château ne va pas tenir longtemps.

- Mais. . .

- Faites-moi confiance ! Vite !!

            Harry amplifia sa voix magiquement.

- Pas de panique ! Que les Septième Année, sous la direction des Préfets conduisent les élèves dans la Grande Salle le plus rapidement possible, sans bousculade.

            Drago et Severus arrivèrent, avec Ginny, et Diana qui tenait Cybèle et Emily, le bébé de Lara dans ses bras.

- Toutes nos barrières ont disparu. Y compris la barrière anti-transplanage.

- Bon. OK. Diana, Ginny, transplanez à la résidence Potter et préparez l'arrivée des élèves. Nous allons vous envoyer tout le monde.

- Sois prudent, dit Ginny avant de transplaner avec Diana.

            Les trois Sorciers-Mages gagnèrent la Grande Salle en courant. Eléa, Alwyn et Lara avaient créé un dôme protecteur pour abriter les élèves des pierres qui tombaient. Harry de nouveau, amplifia sa voix.

- Que tous ceux qui savent faire des Portoloins en font pour tout le monde, avec tout ce qui vous tombe sous la main, destination la Résidence Potter. Les élèves qui peuvent transplaner, allez-y en premier. Ginny Potter et Diana Malefoy vous accueilleront.

            Les Professeurs et quelques élèves de Septième Année commencèrent par transformer en Portoloin tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, à savoir la vaisselle sur les tables. Callista, Melody, Nick, Drake, Sarah et Alex, bien que sachant transplaner, les aidèrent.

            Puis, les trois Directeurs de Maison Severus, Lara et Padma, aidés de Drago qui remplaça Sirius rassemblèrent les élèves par groupe de 10 et les firent partir par Portoloin, en commençant par les plus jeunes.

            Callista, Drake et Harry vérifiaient que tous les élèves étaient bien là. . . Drake repéra Yoann avec sa sœur Meagan. Brian n'était pas loin. Il jura et appela Callista et son père.

- Papa, Callista ! Endymion, Katrine et Artémis ne sont pas l !

            Drago, entendant ça, jura.

- Je vais les chercher ! dit-il. Harry, remplace-moi !

            Sans attendre de réponse, Drago quitta la Salle.

- C'est de la folie ! cria Alix. Revenez !

            Le château tremblait de plus en plus. Soudain, des Corbeaux entrèrent de toutes parts, attaquant tout ce qui bougeait. Alwyn, Milo, Remus et Viviane les tinrent à l'écart, et furent bientôt aidés par Lavande, Neville, Cho et Ténébrus.

            Drago se rendit à la chambre particulière d'Artémis, non loin des appartements de Sirius et Shanna. Il entra sans frapper. Artémis pleurait et se débattait dans les bras d'Endymion, qui ne parvenait pas à la maîtriser malgré l'aide de Katrine.

- Je veux mourir avec mes parents ! Partez, laissez-moi !

- Artémis. . .Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

- Laisse-moi !

            Elle repoussa violemment Katrine qui tomba en arrière, mais fut rattrapée par Drago qui se tenait derrière elle.

- Merci Professeur.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le château. . . Artémis ne veut pas venir dans la Grande Salle. . .

            Artémis saisit sa baguette et visa Endymion.

- Je t'ai dit. . . 

- Artémis ! coupa Drago. Ça suffit maintenant !

            Il s'avança vers elle. Artémis jeta un Stupéfix sur Drago, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste. Artémis recula.

- N'approche pas Drago, ou je. . .

            Il s'arrêta juste en face d'elle, et la gifla violemment. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'un gris d'orage.

            Endymion voulut secourir Artémis, mais un regard de son père le cloua sur place.

- Destruction est en train de détruire ce château, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de te ressaisir et de venir avec nous de ton plein gré.

            Artémis ne répondit pas, rivant son regard noir sur Drago, tenant sa joue douloureuse.

- Je sais que tes parents sont morts, et nous en sommes tous affligés, mais ce n'est pas le moment de jouer la gamine malheureuse. Montre que tu es digne de Sirius et Shanna Black ! Auraient-ils succombé au chagrin ? J'imagine facilement qu'ils auraient honte en voyant comme tu te conduis actuellement.

            Artémis se leva difficilement. Drago comprit.

- Tous à la Grande Salle.

            Drago ouvrit le passage. Il savait que les trois adolescents le suivaient. Artémis s'était enfin ressaisie. Quelques Corbeaux l'attaquèrent, mais il les tua.

            Le désordre régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les Corbeaux attaquaient toujours. Mais il restait encore beaucoup d'élèves malgré Hermione, Melody, Nick, Sarah, Alex et tous les Professeurs qui faisaient des Portoloins. Endymion, Katrine et Artémis rejoignirent Yoann et Meagan. Harry les appela et les intégra à un groupe avec Brian qui partait.

- Meagan, Brian, rassurez Ginny.

- Sois prudent Papa.

            Il leur sourit, et ils partirent.

            Le grondement souterrain se fit assourdissant, et même la voix amplifiée d'Harry devint inaudible. La panique commençait à gagner les élèves restants, pour la plupart des Sixième Année et des Septième Année, et quelques Cinquième Année qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de partir.

            Le sol trembla si fort qu'ils durent se cramponner à quelque chose pour ne pas tomber.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Callista.

- Il faut sortir ! Le château s'effondre ! hurla Alix.

            Hermione, d'un coup de baguette, envoya des Portoloins vers des groupes d'élèves terrifiés qui s'en emparèrent et disparurent aussitôt. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'élèves.

- On transplane à l'extérieur ! décida Harry.

            Harry, Drago, Severus, Callista, Drake, Nick et Melody s'approchèrent des élèves restants et les prirent avec eux. Tout le monde transplana dans le parc de Poudlard, rejoints par les Etres Célestes qui apparurent à leurs côtés, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, pour se retrouver face à un spectacle de fin du monde.

            Le château Poudlard, Collège renommé de Sorcellerie, célèbre à travers le monde entier, s'effondrait après plus de 1000 ans de prospérité. Soudain, un chant étrange leur fit lever la tête, et ils virent un éclair orangé plonger dans les ruines et en ressortir quelques instants plus tard.

- Fumseck ! reconnut Callista.

            Le phénix lâcha un paquet dans les mains de Harry, et se posa sur l'épaule de Callista.

- Le Choixpeau et l'Epée de Gryffondor. . .

            Un grondement s'éleva du château, qui n'était pas encore totalement détruit. Soudain, un jet de flammes s'éleva du centre. Une tête couverte d'écailles, avec deux yeux reptiliens apparut, et une gueule garnie de crocs d'où venait les flammes. Le corps et deux ailes immenses émergèrent.

- Le Dragon protecteur de Poudlard. . . murmura Drago.

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende. . . déclara Hermione.

            Le château finit de s'effondrer, le dragon tourna sa tête vers la Destructrice et Voldemort qui contemplaient le spectacle non loin d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

            Instantanément, Harry murmura un sort de protection pour les élèves derrière lui. La Destructrice et Voldemort quittèrent le dragon des yeux pour fixer Harry.

- Quelle belle œuvre de Destruction, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la Destructrice. Je suis enfin parvenue au but de ma vie !

- Pas pour longtemps ! Aujourd'hui et devant témoins, je fais le serment de venger toutes les personnes qui ont trouvé la mort par ton œuvre, dussé-je te poursuivre ma vie entière durant !

- Quelles nobles paroles Potter ! se moqua Voldemort. Mais je crains qu'elles ne soient inutiles. Cristafix !

            Harry bloqua le sort. Le Dragon les survola, puis se posa non loin d'eux. Il lança un jet de flammes sur la Destructrice et Voldemort, mais un bouclier les protégeait.

            A la surprise de tous, une voix grave et puissante résonna dans leurs têtes, y compris à la Destructrice et Voldemort.

- Vous avez détruit Poudlard, œuvre des quatre grands Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. Vous allez payer votre crime.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça, répliqua la Destructrice.

            Comme il ne pouvait les attaquer, le Dragon fonça vers eux dans l'intention de les piétiner, mais Voldemort créa une cage où il l'emprisonna. Le Dragon rugit. Sur un signe de tête, Harry demanda à Drago et Severus de l'aider. Ils s'élancèrent, et délivrèrent le Dragon. Puis, ils se tournèrent à quatre contre les deux Sorciers. La Destructrice recula. Les Corbeaux se mirent devant eux. Des Sorciers Noirs sortirent de la Forêt.

- Tom, il faut tuer le dragon. Les Sorciers-Mages ne me font pas peur.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Que diriez-vous d'un Ex Demembro ?

- Quelle bonne idée !

            Les Sorciers Noirs attaquèrent les Sorciers-Mages.

            Pendant ce temps, les Professeurs restants firent partir tous les élèves qui restaient par portoloins. Callista, Drake, Nick, Melody, Sarah et Alex voulurent rester, mais Hermione refusa fermement et les força à prendre le portoloin. Ils furent forcés d'accepter. Il fut décidé que seules les Créatures Célestes resteraient pour aider les Sorciers-Mages, tous les autres sorciers regagneraient la Résidence Potter. Puis, Alix, Lara, Alwyn, Eléa, Milo et Ténébrus rejoignirent les Sorciers-Mages.

            Alwyn, Milo et Ténébrus s'occupèrent des Corbeaux, tandis que Lara, Alix et Eléa attaquaient les Sorciers Noirs, libérant le passage pour les trois Sorciers-Mages et le Dragon pour atteindre la Destructrice et Voldemort.

            Ceux-ci se confectionnèrent un bouclier en hâte. Puis, sur un regard, ils levèrent leurs mains sur le Dragon.

- Ex Demembro Cristafix !

            Ils avaient visé la tête du Dragon, qui était trop en hauteur pour que les Sorciers-Mages puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai failli à ma mission, résonna la voix du Dragon dans leurs têtes. Avec l'aide des Quatre Héritiers, reconstruisez Poudlard.

- Les Quatre Héritiers ? répéta Drago.

- Deux sont Sorciers-Mages, les deux autres sont encore jeunes, sans conscience de leur importance. . . Le Choixpeau vous aidera. Adieu Sorciers-Mages. . .

            Le Dragon fut démembré, et ses membres se disloquèrent dans une rivière de sang noir.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! hurla Harry.

- Ça se gâte pour nous Tom, murmura la Destructrice. Allons-nous en. Cette incantation m'a vidée de mes forces et ce Dragon a nécessité beaucoup de puissance magique.

- Oui, nous avons besoin de reprendre nos forces.

            Ils transplanèrent, suivis des Sorciers Noirs, et les Corbeaux se dispersèrent. Drago et Severus lâchèrent un juron. Les Etres Célestes les rejoignirent, épuisés.

- Nous les aurons, promit Eléa.

- J'aurai ma vengeance, déclara Harry, poings serrés.

- J'aurai la mienne, renchérit Lara.

- Il faut nous reposer. Nous avons tous eu une nuit blanche, et surtout vous trois, Sorciers-Mages. Il reste beaucoup de choses à éclaircir. . . et surtout. . . comment ils ont pû invoquer la puissance des trois Titans. . .

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda Alwyn.

            Alix secoua la tête.

- Pas maintenant.

            Le soleil se levait, éclairant lentement les ruines du château. . . Le Lac n'existait plus, les pierres tombées dedans l'avaient comblé. Le Parc magnifique de Poudlard, le terrain de Quidditch, plus rien n'existait. Le sang noir du Dragon baignait les dalles grises.

- Ils ont gagné sur toute la ligne. . .

- Non, contra Drago. Rappelle-toi ce que le Dragon a dit : les Quatre Héritiers reconstruiront Poudlard. Rentrons chez nous, prenons un peu de repos et retrouvons-nous dans l'après-midi pour mettre les choses au point.

            Harry acquiesça.

- Vous êtes tous invités chez moi.

            Ils regardèrent tous une dernière fois l'image de chaos total devant eux, puis, ils disparurent tous.

            A l'est, le soleil continuait son ascension sur un nouveau jour, sans conscience de la destruction qui régnait sur le parc de Poudlard.

Voil !! Poudlard n'existe plus ! Fallait vraiment le faire n'est-ce pas ? Bon, j'espère que j'ai pas dégoûté mes lecteurs de ma fic, et je compte sur vous pour me donner vos réactions ! **Chap 28 : Cœurs meurtris**


	28. Coeurs meurtris

            Bonjour everybody ! Bon, cette fois-ci pas de retard, je me rattrape !! Ne m'en veuillez pas pour le retard de la semaine dernière, le site et ma connexion étaient fichus ! Je vous embrasse tous !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 28 : Coeurs meurtris**

            Ginny et Diana avaient géré la situation avec efficacité. Diana avait confié Cybèle et Emily à Kylie, la cinquième fille de Ginny, âgée de 9 ans, et dès les premières arrivées d'élèves, elles s'étaient occupées des quelques blessés légers, à cause des chutes des pierres.

            Elles ignoraient complètement ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, mais ce devait être très grave pour qu'ils en arrivent à évacuer les élèves. Quand les derniers adolescents arrivèrent, avec les Professeurs, elles craignaient le pire en ne voyant pas arriver les Sorciers-Mages et les Etres Célestes. Ce fut Hermione qui leur apprit la funeste nouvelle.

- Poudlard est détruit.

            Ginny s'effondra et Diana retint un cri de surprise.

- C'est impossible. . . Où est Harry ?

- Le Dragon protecteur de Poudlard s'est réveillé. . . Oh. . . Ginny, Diana, si vous aviez vu. . . C'était horrible. . . Poudlard est en ruine. . .

- Le château est indestructible ! s'écria Ginny, refusant de se rendre à l'évidence.

            Drake s'approcha.

- C'est pourtant la vérité Maman. Nous avons bel et bien perdu Poudlard. Papa, Severus et Drago sont restés là-bas avec le Dragon et les Etres Célestes pour combattre Destruction.

            Mais l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Avec l'aide des Professeurs et de quelques élèves en forme dont les adolescents de Septième Année, ils séparèrent les élèves en deux groupes. Les plus jeunes resteraient chez les Potter. Hermione et Callista réutilisèrent les Portoloins inutilisables et les métamorphosèrent en lits de camp. Le reste des élèves serait hébergé au Manoir Malefoy, non loin de la Résidence Potter.

            Drake arrangea sa chambre pour accueillir Alex et Yoann. Melody, elle, ouvrit sa chambre à Sarah et Katrine. Endymion regagna sa maison avec sa mère et Cybèle, et il installa Artémis dans une chambre d'amis, puis resta avec elle le reste de la nuit, pour veiller sur elle.

            Harry, Severus, Drago, Eléa, Ténébrus, Alwyn, Milo, Lara et Alix revinrent peu après le lever du soleil, épuisés, pâles et d'humeur sombre. Ginny, Diana et Hermione abandonnèrent leurs tâches pour venir les serrer dans leurs bras, autant pour les réconforter, que pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien tous les trois. Harry et Drago étreignirent leurs femmes comme si la fin du monde approchait vraiment. Severus les mit brièvement au courant. Ginny et Diana en firent de même, mais ils avaient tous besoin de repos. La plupart des élèves dormait dans les lits de camp, d'un sommeil agité dans les deux manoirs Potter et Malefoy. Callista offrit aux Créatures Célestes de venir chez les Rogue. Ils acceptèrent tous les six. Lara récupéré Emily auprès de Kylie et elles partirent pour la résidence Rogue.

            Le sommeil ne fut pas réparateur comme ils l'auraient souhaité, mais ils réussirent tout de même à récupérer quelque force.

            La nouvelle de la destruction de Poudlard fut bientôt rendue publique. Le Ministre envoya des Aurors chez les Potter. Ils s'excusèrent de n'être pas intervenus, mais Harry les rassura : l'attaque était complètement imprévue et les avait pris par surprise. Mais il gérait la situation. Hermione, les sœurs Patil, Cho, Neville, Lavande, Remus et Viviane envoyèrent des lettres à tous les parents d'élèves qui désiraient venir chercher leurs enfants, et pour cela, Hermione loua tous les hiboux de la Poste de Pré-au-Lard.

            Dans l'après-midi, les parents se présentèrent, et bientôt, tous les élèves avaient regagné leur foyer, libérant les deux Résidences Potter et Malefoy. Finalement, ils purent tous se réunir le soir-même. Le silence régna tout d'abord, tout le monde repensant aux événements de la nuit précédente. Finalement, Alix se lança.

- Nous pouvons au moins nous réjouir qu'il n'y ait eu aucune victime parmi les jeunes !

- Oui, acquiesça Hermione. Notre mission première est de protéger les élèves. Nous n'avons pas échoué. Même si Destruction a attaqué et détruit Poudlard, ils ne peuvent pas se vanter d'avoir tué tout le monde.

- Nous reconstruirons Poudlard, dit Drago.

- Une chose à la fois, intervint Harry. Commençons par l'attaque. Alix, vous semblez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

            Alix hocha la tête.

- Je me suis réveillée en sursaut, quelques seconces avant que le château ne se mette à trembler. La Destructrice et Voldemort se sont servis de la puissance des Trois Titans. . .

            Elle s'interrompit, puis regarda les Sorciers autour d'elle.

- Je suis désolée. . . Je ne peux pas en dire plus. . . Je ne suis pas autorisée à en dire plus. Malicia vient de me donner un avertissement mental les secrets de l'Univers ne doivent pas être dévoilés. C'est elle qui vous en dira plus dès qu'elle jugera le moment venu.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien nous dire ? insista Harry.

- La seule chose certaine, c'est qu'ils ont réveillé une très grande puissance, les Volontés Supérieures sont à l'œuvre pour nous sauver du désastre.

- On se contentera de ça, marmonna Drago. Passons au Dragon. D'après la légende, un dragon protégeait Poudlard.

- Mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé, continua Hermione. Que s'est-il passé après notre départ ?

- La Destructrice et Voldemort l'ont tué, raconta Severus. Ils ont combiné leur Ex Demembro et le Cristafix.

            Tout le monde frissonna à l'évocation des deux sorts qui avaient tué Sirius et Shanna.

- Mais avant de mourir, continua Severus, il a dit quelque chose : les Quatre Héritiers reconstruiront Poudlard. Deux Héritiers sont Sorciers-Mages, et les deux autres sont encore trop jeunes pour se douter de leur importance.

- Nous avons déjà deux Héritiers, intervint Lara. Harry Potter, Héritier de Gryffondor et Drago Malefoy, Héritier de Serpentard.

- Attends, Lara, objecta Ginny. L'Héritier de Serpentard, n'était-ce pas Voldemort ?

- Il s'est érigé lui-même en Héritier spirituel de Serpentard, répliqua Lara. Drago Malefoy, par son père Lucius Malefoy, descend directement de la lignée de Salazar Serpentard, sang pur pendant des centaines de génération jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Drago, vous êtes le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

- Et mes enfants ?

- Désolée de vous le dire, mais ils ne sont pas de sang pur. Mais Cybèle a hérité de votre puissance de Sorcier-Mage. Même si vous affirmez que sang moldu et sang pur sont identiques, il n'en est pas moins qu'ils sont différents.

- Hermione est ma jumelle, dit Drago.

- Le descendant de Serpentard est le premier né de chaque famille. Vous êtes né avant Hermione. Et vous oubliez qu'Hermione est morte. Elle ne fait pas partie des bâtisseurs de Poudlard.

- Qui sont les deux autres Héritiers ? demanda Harry.

- Le Choixpeau nous le dira, répondit Eléa. Ce sera obligatoirement deux adolescentes, élèves à Poudlard. Deux hommes et deux femmes, comme à l'origine. Quelle chance que Fumseck ait sauvé le Choixpeau.

            Tout le monde regarda le Phénix, perché sur le dossier de la chaise où était assise Callista.

- C'est étrange, murmura Callista. Fumseck disparaissait des journées entières dans la Forêt Interdite, mais il est toujours là quand on a besoin de lui.

            Fumseck chanta et se posa sur les genoux de Callista. Elle sourit et le caressa.

- Ça va, garde tes secrets. Tu me les révèleras quand tu jugeras que le moment est venu.

            Ils reportèrent leurs regards sur le Choixpeau, silencieux dans un coin, à côté de l'Epée. Harry s'approcha.

- Euh. . . Vous pourriez me dire qui sont les Héritières de Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Pouffsouffle ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir, Potter ?

- Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Poudlard a été détruit, et le Dragon. . .

- Je sais. Toi et Malefoy êtes les deux Héritiers mâles. Les deux adolescentes font partie de ton entourage, ou devrais-je dire l'entourage de tes deux fils. . .

            Le Choixpeau se tut. Drake bondit.

- Ça voudrait dire que Sarah. . .

            il sortit de la pièce en courant. Melody et Callista le suivirent, et les adultes en firent autant. Sarah et Katrine discutaient dans la chambre de Melody. Drake arriva et serra Sarah dans ses bras.

- H ! Drake, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tes parents ont été à Serdaigle pendant leurs études ?

- A vrai dire, nous sommes une famille de sang pur, qui est toujours passée à Serdaigle.

- Alors, c'était donc vrai. Tu es l'Héritière de Serdaigle.

            Sarah éclata de rire.

- Drake ! Je. . .

- Miss Pleasant. . .

- Professeur Potter ?

- Drake dit la vérité. Vous venez de nous prouver que vous êtes l'Héritière de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Ce n'est pas parce que. . . Ecoutez, Professeur. Je veux vraiment vous aider contre Destruction. Mais je ne peux pas être l'Héritière. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis pas une sorcière puissante. Je n'utilise même pas la magie sans baguette comme vous tous.

- Accepteriez-vous l'idée si le Choixpeau lui-même vous le confirmait ?

            Sarah hésita.

- Je suppose que je peux lui faire confiance.

            Harry lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

- Miss Pleasant, comme on se retrouve ! Vous n'êtes pas convaincue d'être l'Héritière de Serdaigle, et pourtant, vous l'êtes. Vous avez toutes les qualités de Rowena, et vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Laissez le pouvoir de Serdaigle se réveiller en vous, vous êtes une sorcière exceptionnelle. . . tout comme Miss Sullivan est l'Héritière de Pouffsouffle.

            Le silence se fit, et Katrine sursauta, et rougit violemment, quand elle vit les regards converger vers elle. Elle baissa les yeux et respira profondément.

- Kat, murmura Brian. Tu le savais ?

            Elle hocha la tête.

- Ma mère me l'a dit. Toutes les femmes de notre lignée descendent d'Helga Pouffsouffle, et Helga elle-même était à moitié moldue, ce qui faisait que Salazar Serpentard ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Mais c'était une sorcière puissante, et les femmes de notre famille n'ont jamais oublié notre ancêtre. Ma mère a senti que j'avais un destin exceptionnel. . . Je ne voulais pas la croire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Professeur Potter, vous avez toute mon aide et plus si vous le souhaitez, déclara-t-elle en se levant. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Gryffondor.

- C'est simple, dit le Choixpeau. Tu as toutes les qualités d'une Gryffondor, et je voulais te rapprocher des autres Héritiers.

            Brian s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras. Kat se laissa aller à l'étreinte.

- Nous n'allons pas reconstruire Poudlard aujourd'hui-même, dit Drago. Je propose que nous réglions d'abord les problèmes urgents, et essayions de reprendre le fil de notre réunion. A propos de cette incantation, comment la Destructrice et Voldemort ont détruit toutes nos barrières ?

- Elles sont impossibles à détruire de l'extérieur, déclara Eléa. Mais une personne de l'intérieur ne peut pas le faire seule non plus.

- Ce qui veut dire. . . murmura Alwyn.

- Oh, non pas encore ! cria Alix. J'en ai assez des espions en tout genre !

- Tu vois une autre hypothèse ? répliqua Alwyn.

- Non. Mais. . . Oh, la barbe ! Que le traître se dévoile tout de suite et qu'on en finisse !

- Où est Viviane ? demanda soudain Severus.

- Elle est dans une des chambres que lui a attribuée Ginny, répondit Remus.

- Ce n'est pas elle, dit Eléa. Son Aura a changé quand elle est revenue parmi nous. Lara et moi l'avons vue.

- Je vais la chercher si vous voulez, proposa Remus.

- Non, refusa Lara. Laissez-là en paix. Elle doit se sentir coupable de n'avoir pas sû prévoir les attaques de Destruction. . . Mais qu'est devenue Victoria ?

- Pendant le combat hier, Victoria et Viviane se sont combattues, mais Viviane m'a assuré qu'elle avait fini par tuer Victoria, dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle n'a aucune raison de mentir. Elle est très affectée par la mort de Sirius et Shanna.

- Comme nous le sommes tous, murmura Harry.

            Le silence tomba. Puis, Kylie déboula dans la pièce, paniquée.

- Papa ! Meagan va très mal !!

            Harry pâlit. Il avait oublié le problème de sa fille avec la destruction de Poudlard.

            Pas d'émotions fortes, mais cette attaque avait dû détruire la protection de sa fille. Il se rua à l'étage, suivi de Ginny, Kylie, Drake, Melody et Brian.

            Severus mit fin à la réunion.

            Aussitôt arrivé à la chambre de Meagan, Harry lança la protection sur la pièce et referma la porte, ne laissant que Ginny entrer, sourd aux protestations de ses enfants. Meagan pleurait, prostrée sous sa couverture, les mains sur ses oreilles, yeux fermés. Harry la prit dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie, je suis désolé. Tout va bien maintenant. J'ai isolé la chambre.

            Meagan se blottit instinctivement contre son père, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ginny, complètement perdue.

- Notre fille est empathe, révéla Harry.

            Il raconta à Ginny ce que Meagan lui avait dit.

- Oh mon Dieu, murmura Ginny. Elle a dû vivre un enfer. . .

- Arrêtez de penser, s'il vous plaît, sanglota Meagan toujours contre Harry.

            Harry plaça le sort d'isolement sur Meagan à nouveau. Elle cessa peu à peu de pleurer.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Meagan. . .

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Papa. Tu es débordé en ce moment. . . Kylie a voulu te prévenir plus tôt, mais je l'en ai empêchée.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Ecoute-moi. Je ne veux plus que tu sois seule. A partir de maintenant, quelqu'un sera toujours avec toi pour venir me prévenir dès que tu te sentiras submergée, et ce, jusqu'à ce que tu saches lancer correctement un sort d'isolement et que tu saches te protéger mentalement. Ginny se chargera de ton apprentissage quand je serais trop occupé. Et je suppose que Yoann sera ravi de te protéger constamment.

            Meagan regarda son père.

- Merci Papa.

- Ginny, tu veux bien aller lui préparer une Potion apaisante pour ce soir ?

- Bien sûr. Oh, Meagan chérie, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Vous avez déjà tellement de problèmes, et je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

- Tu ne seras jamais une source de problèmes pour nous, assura Ginny.

            Harry et Ginny serrèrent leur fille dans leurs bras, et ils sortirent de la chambre.

- Brian, dit Harry, tu veux bien aller chercher Yoann, s'il te plaît, et rendez-vous dans mon bureau. Il faut que je vous parle de Meagan.

- Je vais faire la Potion pour elle, annonça Ginny.

            Quand Brian revint avec Yoann dans le bureau d'Harry située non loin de sa chambre, Harry leur raconta à tous la situation, et annonça que Yoann resterait avec Meagan, le temps qu'elle apprenne à se protéger.

- Cependant Yoann, si tu dois la quitter, demande à Drake, Melody ou Brian de te remplacer, même pour un bref moment.

- Je ne vous décevrai pas, Professeur.

- Alors notre petite Meagan est empathe, murmura rêveusement Melody. Elle a toujours été si mystérieuse et secrète. Je comprends maintenant. . .

            Quand Ginny apporta la Potion à sa fille, elle trouva Yoann à son chevet.

- Harry t'a dit de ne pas quitter Meagan.

- Oui. Meagan m'a tout dit, et je l'ai persuadée d'aller trouver son père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait affronté seule toutes les émotions de Poudlard. . .

- Je serai devenue folle, dit Meagan en se redressant.

            Ginny lui tendit la Potion, que Meagan but docilement.

- Merci Yoann, remercia Meagan en se rallongeant. Merci d'être à mes côtés.

- C'est naturel.

            Elle s'endormit. Ginny regarda Yoann.

- Tu aimes Meagan, constata-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Je suis contente qu'elle soit avec toi. Rends-la heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- C'est mon souhait le plus cher, Mme Potter.

            Ginny sourit.

- Je vais te faire installer un lit.

            Drago rentra chez lui avec Endymion. Diana était rentrée un peu plus tôt pour s'occuper d'Artémis et Cybèle.

- Ah vous voilà. Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé pour Poudlard ?

- Kat et Sarah sont les Héritières de Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, répondit Endymion.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire Katrine Sullivan, ton amie des Maraudeurs, et Sarah Pleasant, le petite-amie de Drake Potter ?

- Elles-mêmes, répondit Drago.

- Je vais en avertir Artémis, déclara Endymion.

- Une minute, arrêta Diana. Artémis ne veut voir personne. Et j'ai remarqué un bleu sur sa joue. Un bleu qui ressemble étrangement à une main.

            Endymion regarda son père. Diana croisa les bras et fixa son mari.

- Alors là, tu as intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse, Drago, pour avoir frappé Artémis.

- J'en ai une. Ta petite protégée voulait rester au château pour mourir et rejoindre ses parents. Elle a violemment repoussé Katrine et menacé Endymion de sa baguette. Elle a tenté de me stupéfixer. J'ai dû la calmer à ma manière.

- La calmer à ta manière ? En la giflant ? Drago ! Elle venait de perdre ses parents !

- Et le château s'effondrait ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je la prenne dans mes bras, que je la berce comme un bébé, au risque de nous tuer tous, Endymion et Katrine compris ? Tu n'étais pas là, Diana, alors évite de me juger !

            Diana fondit en larmes. Endymion courut vers elle.

- Maman !

            Il l'aida à s'asseoir et fusilla son père du regard, mais Drago était tout aussi surpris que son fils. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de se disputer avec Diana, mais il était énervé et fatigué.

- Drago, je suis désolée. . . C'est que. . . J'ai eu si peur, quand je ne vous voyais pas revenir. . . et Hermione a annoncé que Poudlard était détruit. . . J'étais encore sous le choc de la mort de Sirius et Shanna. . . Artémis était effondrée. . . Oh, Drago, je suis désolée. . .

- Non, c'est de ma faute Diana. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter contre toi. La situation était critique, et j'ai dû agir dans l'urgence. J'ai giflé Artémis, et je lui ai dit que ses parents devaient avoir honte de son comportement s'ils la voyaient agir. Mais c'était vraiment un cas de force majeure.

- Je te comprends.

- Ecoute, je vais aller lui parler.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Endymion.

- Oh, non, tu restes ici avec ta mère. Je dois voir Artémis seul à seule.

            Drago quitta la cuisine et se dirigea vers le grand escalier central du Manoir Malefoy. La chambre d'Artémis était en face de celle d'Endymion. Artémis était assise seule dans le noir, à sa fenêtre. Drago s'avança et se tint à ses côtés. La lune était à son premier quartier, et venait à peine de se lever.

- Artémis, nous devons nous parler sérieusement, déclara Drago.

- Tu veux encore me frapper ?

- Non. Mais ce que j'ai fait était justifié. La situation exigeait une mesure d'urgence.

- Tu as eu raison de me frapper. N'essaye pas de te justifier. Mes parents n'auraient pas voulu que je me laisse abattre, même si c'est très dur de continuer à vivre sans eux. . .

- Sirius et Shanna t'aimaien. Tu dois leur faire honneur.

- Je continuerai. Drago, promets-moi de les venger tous les deux.

- Je te le promets. Pour tout te dire, Harry, ton parrain a déjà décidé de le faire.

- Drago. . . La prochaine fois que je me laisserai aller, tu pourras juste me frapper moins fort ?

            Drago sourit et caressa les cheveux châtain clair de la jeune fille.

- Ne te laisse plus jamais aller, et je ne lèverai plus la main sur toi. De toute manière, Diana et Endymion te protègent farouchement.

- Merci Drago.

- Tu viens ? Endymion meurt d'envie de te voir, pour te raconter les derniers événements concernant ta meilleure amie.

- Kat ? Qu'a-t-elle à voir là-dedans ? Elle va bien au moins ?

- Oui, elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. . .

            Artémis avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. . . Un sourire un peu fragile et tremblant, mais elle revenait à la vie. . .

            Remus trouva Viviane dans leur chambre chez les Potter, plongée dans le noir, regardant sans le voir le jardin et la piscine, illuminés par le clair de lune.

- Viviane ?

- Mmm. . .

- Tu penses encore à Victoria ?

- Oui. . . Entre autres.

- Ne te tourmente pas pour elle.

- C'était quand même ma sœur jumelle. Nous avons été élevées ensemble. Je suis si fatiguée Remus. Pourquoi la Destructrice nous a-t-elle ramenés ?

- Si je le savais moi-même. . .

- La réunion s'est bien passée ?

- Oui. . . Ne parlons pas de ça. . .

            Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa fougueusement. Viviane se blottit plus étroitement contre lui et répondit au baiser. Remus s'écarta et la regarda, songeur. Elle lui sourit.

- Quoi ?

- Non. . . rien. Tu savais que les défenses de Poudlard devaient être désactivées en même temps de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Pendant cette réunion, nous en avons conclu qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous. Et Severus t'a soupçonnée pendant un moment. Les Fées ont pris ta défense.

- Severus se méfie de moi parce que j'ai tué Hermione il y a 17 ans. Pourquoi vous trahirai-je ? Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Voldemort, j'ai tué ma propre sœur. . . et je t'aime profondément Remus ! Je suis aussi affectée que toi et les autres par la mort de Sirius et Shanna. . .

- Calme-toi. Les Fées ont vu ton Aura quand tu es venue à Poudlard avec Melody et Nick. Elles ont confirmé que tu avais changé.

- Que s'est-il passé d'autre à cette réunion ? Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

            Remus hésita à lui révéler l'identité des Héritiers.

- Non, rien de spécial. Nous sommes encore trop perturbés par la destruction de Poudlard. . . Viens, dormons, il est tard, et nous sommes fatigués.

            Viviane acquiesça, mais elle sentait que Remus lui cachait quelque chose. Mais elle n'insista pas.

            Alors ? Quelques révélations se trouvent dans ce chapitre, et au prochain, y'a le reste !! **Chap 29 : Révélations**

**RAR :**

**Neijla **: pour les héritiers, tu le sais dans ce chapitre, et tu as presque tout faux ! Pour l'espionne, no comment ! Et pour Artémis, faut la comprendre !! Ses parents sont morts il y a à peine quelques heures ! Comment tu veux qu'elle réagisse ? T'es trop dure avec elle !

**Sungirl 1** : merci !

**Kaiera** : rien n'est indestructible avec moi !! Et puis, il fallait oser le détruire ce château ! Faible résistance de nos amis… Je voudrais bien t'y voir moi !! Imagine un peu : Sirius et Shanna sont morts dans des conditions atroces… Oui, c'est bien le même jour ! HP 4 est ton tome préfér ? Moi aussi ! Et les autres sont au même niveau. Bon, je te laisse !

**Lunenoire** : je me suis bien amusée pour ça !!

**Popov** : tu verras pour les cours !

**Kyzara** : je pouvais pas détruire l'emblème du monde sorcier quand même !

**Hermimi** : ouais, la destruction de Poudlard, c'est pour relancer l'histoire !

**Kaicha** : merci !

**Amy Evans** : t'en fais pas, la fin sera heureuse, pas comme Ténèbres ! Au fait, j'ai vu que tu aimais la fic que ma sœur Cardina t'envoie Yugi-CCS. J'ai écrit certaines scènes, mais elle te l'a déjà dit non ? Bizz !

**Dalamis** : le nombre de chap ? J'en sais trop rien, mais ça va probablement tourner autour de 35 chapitres. Mais c'est pas encore sûr.

**Watery 136** : ouais, la maison Potter est assez grande oui. Et puis ça va s'arranger en fait ! Bisous !

**Alpo** : je sais !!

**Velvet Angel** : désolée, mais c'est pas ma faute !

**Gilceleb1** : désolée mais j'ai oublié les Elfes de Maison, mais je vais rectifier les choses par la suite ! Promis ! Mon répondeur est toujours débranch ! Je suis pas suicidaire moi !

**Ryan** : toi, tu as du avoir ton compte avec les derniers chapitres !

**Paradise Nightwish** : tu veras bien !!!


	29. Révélations

            Bonjour !!! Je manque cruellement d'inspiration… Horreur ! J'ai plus énormément de chapitres en avance, faut que je m'y mette et sérieusement !

            Sinon, la situation avance lentement mais sûrement, et ce chapitre contient pas mal de révélations sur nos Fondateurs… Enjoy the chapter !!

            **Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi… Sauf ceux que vous reconnaîtrez sûrement !

            Petit rappel des personnages :

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 29 : Révélations**

            Pendant les jours qui suivirent, une routine s'installa peu à peu. Les parents de Sarah, Kat et Yoann avaient accepté que leurs enfants restent auprès des Sorciers-Mages. Sarah et Yoann vivaient avec les Potter. Kat avait emménagé avec Artémis chez les Malefoy, mais pendant la journée, avec Endymion, ils se rendaient chez les Potter pour retrouver Yoann et reformer ainsi les Maraudeurs Juniors. Alex, lui, vivait chez les Potter, ne se sentant pas encore prêt à affronter Severus.

            Remus et Viviane vivaient chez les Potter, mais la quasi-totalité des Professeurs étaient rentrés chez eux, et Neville, Lavande et Cho étaient hébergés chez les Malefoy, où il y avait plus de place.

            Severus et Hermione accueillirent Alix, Eléa et Ténébrus, Alwyn et Milo, ainsi que Lara, avec son bébé, et Emily, la sœur d'Adrian qui ne voulait plus quitter sa belle-sœur et sa nièce.

            Tout le monde avait à peu près retrouvé sa bonne humeur, personne ne voulait s'abandonner au désespoir.

            Callista s'était levée tôt et préparait des crêpes pour toute la maisonnée quand Alix et Alwyn pénétrent dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour Alix, bonjour Alwyn.

- Bonjour Callista ! salua Alix. Ça sent rudement bon ! Que nous prépares-tu ?

- Des crêpes ! J'en avais envie, et j'ai décidé d'en faire pour tout le monde !

            Alix se servit du café, et Alwyn, un verre de lait et elles s'assirent.

- Tu cuisines très bien Callista, complimenta Alwyn. C'est ton père qui t'a appris ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Papa est une véritable catastrophe en cuisine ! Non, c'est Ginny qui m'a appris !

- Severus, une catastrophe ? répéta Alix. Pourtant, la cuisine c'est un peu comme les Potions non ? On mélange des ingrédients pour obtenir un plat, ou une Potion. . .

- Alix, tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les Potions avaient des goûts si atroces ?

            Elles rirent toutes les trois. Severus et Hermione arrivèrent, suivis par Lara et les deux Emily. Callista tendit un biberon à Lara.

- Tiens, Lara, pour Emily.

- Merci beaucoup Callista.

- Tu es bien joyeuse, fit remarquer Severus à sa fille.

- Je discutais avec Alix et Alwyn de tes talents culinaires. . .

            Hermione pouffa, connaissant le « talent » de son mari. Severus comprit la raison de leur hilarité et feignit d'être vexé.

- C'est fou comme on me respecte dans cette maison !

- Papa, franchement, depuis six ans que je vis avec toi, j'ai appris à me méfier de tes plats. Quel besoin as-tu de mettre du sang de Dragon ou de l'écorce de mandragore dans un ragoût de bœuf ou une soupe de légumes ?

            Le fou rire reprit Callista, Alix, Alwyn et Hermione. Lara esquissa un sourire, tout en nourrissant sa fille. Et même Severus finit par rire. Et c'est ainsi que Milo, Ténébrus et Eléa les découvrirent, riant et dégustant les crêpes de Callista.

            Après le petit-déjeuner, Hermione et Eléa se proposèrent pour débarrasser la table, et Alix fit la vaisselle avec quelques gestes de la main.

            Ce fut à ce moment que quatre personnes firent leur apparition dans la cuisine : les Reines Scylla, Malicia, Chloé et enfin, le Roi Aldébaran.

- Majest ! Nous vous attendions ! s'écria Eléa.

- Nous avons dû protéger nos royaumes avant de venir, répondit Scylla.

            Alwyn arriva.

- Majest ! Vous êtes remise !

- En effet, sourit Chloé. Le Roi Aldébaran m'a beaucoup aidée. Stella et Solstice vont bien et demandent de tes nouvelles.

- Je vais bien, merci.

            Malicia regardait Alix, silencieuse dans un coin.

- Tu es bien silencieuse, Alix.

- J'ai échoué dans ma mission à protéger Poudlardd.d

- Oh, tu n'as pas prévu que la Destructrice et Voldemort utiliseraient la Puissance des Trois Titans. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Alors. . . Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Bien sûr que non. Cepedant, j'ai eu vent de tes démêlés avec Aldébaran, il y a quelque temps. . .

            Alix rougit et jeta un regard furieux au Roi qui la regardait d'un air triomphant.

- Il m'a demandé d'appliquer une sanction à ton égard. . .

- C'est de sa faute ! Majest ! Vous me connaissez. . .

- Justement. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te sanctionner.

- Malicia ! s'écria le Roi, outré.

- C'est à moi de juger mes Anges, Aldébaran. Et Alix est au même rang hiérarchique que vous, vous n'aviez pas à la traiter en subalterne.

            Ce fut le tour d'Alix qui sourit, triomphante.

- N'en fais pas trop quand même, Alix, murmura Malicia.

- Nous en venons à l'objet de notre visite, dit Scylla.

- Pas tout de suite, dit Severus. Il vaudrait mieux allez chez les Potter. Hermione, tu pourrais aller au Manoir Malefoy pour prévenir tout le monde ?

            Hermione acquiesça et transplana. Severus, Callista, et les Créatures Célestes transplanèrent. Lara confia son bébé à Emily qui ne voulait pas assister à la réunion.

            Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans l'immense salon de la Résidence Potter. Seule Malicia était encore debout.

- J'ai dû arrêter Alix l'autre jour. Elle a failli vous révéler des choses que vous n'aviez pas à savoir. Cependant, Poudlard a été détruit. . . et j'ai eu une discussion avec. . . mon mari, à ce sujet. J'estime qu'il est de votre droit de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et vous allez avoir aujourd'hui des révélations sur certains secrets qui, en temps normal, ne vous auraient jamais été dévoilés. Pour commencer, je suis unie au Maître des Destins qui décide des naissances et des morts, trace les grandes lignes des destins exceptionnels tout en laissant la place aux choix des personnes. L'Univers dans son entier, a été créé par un mage puissant du nom de Master. Il était bien plus puissant que les Sorciers-Mages. . . immortel et pratiquement invincible. Et il a créé trois Titans de Feu, Foudre et Glace pour sauvegarder l'Univers. Ces Titans possèdent la même puissance que leur Créateur. Très peu de personnes connaissent leur existence, et j'ignore comment la Destructrice et Voldemort ont pû en avoir connaissance. C'est grâce à ça qu'ils ont détruit le Collège, et même si les barrières n'avaient pas été ôtées, elles n'auraient pas tenu longtemps contre la puissance des Titans. Cependant, en réveillant les Titans, la Destructrice et Voldemort ont mis l'Univers en danger car on ne joue pas impunément avec les Forces Universelles. Nous sommes actuellement en train de remettre de l'ordre dans l'Univers.

- Vous faites partie des Volontés Supérieures ? demanda Drago.

- Oui. Tout comme mon mari, et bien d'autres personnes. Sur ce point-là, je ne peux rien vous dire, si ce n'est de nous faire confiance. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le persuader de me laisser dire certaines choses, et heureusement que j'ai été aidée dans mon argumentation ! Je dois aussi vous dire que quatre destins exceptionnels sont en train de se jouer actuellement.

            Malicia regarda Harry, Drago, Sarah et Katrine.

- Pourquoi nous ? demanda Harry. Je ne suis pas le dernier héritier de Gryffondor. Mes enfants. . .

- Vos enfants ne sont pas le Survivant, Professeur Potter, interrompit Malicia.

            Scylla se leva, et s'adressa à Harry.

- Votre lutte contre Voldemort n'est pas encore terminée, comme vous l'avez cru il y a plus de vingt ans.

- Mais. . .

            A ce moment, il y eut un chant étrange, et Fumseck entra avec le Choixpeau et l'Epée de Gryffondor qu'il laissa tomber dans les bras de Scylla et se posa sur son épaule. Elle sourit.

- Fumseck ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

            Elle eut un regard triste.

- Tu as continué à servir Poudlard à travers les âges. . .

- Euh. . . Vous vous connaissez ? demanda timidement Callista.

- Fumseck a été élevé par Godric Gryffondor. Ce fut son seul maître. Ça me surprend que Fumseck ait continué à servir d'autres maîtres.

- Il a longtemps servi Albus Dumbledore, dit Harry.

- Il m'a adoptée, dit Callista.

- Alors Albus Dumbledore et toi êtes des personnes exceptionnelles.

            Scylla regarda le Choixpeau et l'Epée. Une ombre passa dans son regard bleu.

- Cette Epée. . . L'Epée de Gryffondor. . . Salazar avait raison. Tout ce qu'il se passe actuellement a été prédit par Salazar, et confirmé par Helga.

- Scylla. . . J'ai été surpris de me retrouver dans tes mains, s'éleva la voix du Choixpeau.

            Scylla sourit.

- Je me demandais justement si tu étais devenu muet ! Godric, Salazar, Rowena et Helga t'avaient fait plutôt bavard, si je me souviens bien.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, jeune Scylla !

- Un peu de respect tu veux ? Je suis devenue Reine, plus la jeune Fée d'autrefois.

            Scylla posa le Choixpeau sur la table basse devant elle, et Fumseck se posa par terre. Scylla garda l'Epée un moment puis la posa.

- Pour que vous puissiez comprendre, je dois vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus de mille ans. . .

            _* Flash-Back *_

_            La jeune femme contemplait d'un air perplexe les fondations déjà posées de ce qui devait être plus tard un immense château._

_- Je peux vous aider, gente demoiselle ?_

_            La jeune femme se retourna vivement, et se retrouva face à deux yeux incroyablement verts._

_- Euh. . . j'observais juste. . ._

_            Elle observa l'homme. Il était vraiment beau. . . Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs, mais attachés avec un ruban noir, ses yeux verts la fixaient avec étonnement, et il devait avoir une trentaine d'années. . . Déjà Sorcier-Mage, songea la jeune femme._

_            L'homme regardait la jeune femme devant lui. Jamais il n'avait vu de femme aussi belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux dorés, et des yeux d'un bleu doux._

_- Je m'appelle Godric Gryffondor._

_- Appelez-moi Scylla._

_- Scylla. . ._

_- Simlement Scylla, sourit-elle._

_            Godric sourit, lui prit la main et la baisa galamment. Scylla se sentit rougir._

_- Comme vous le désirez, belle Scylla. Je suis étonné que vous puissiez voir le château. . . Enfin, le futur château. Vous êtes sorcière ?_

_- On peut dire ça oui. Je suis venue vous proposer mon aide, pour les futures protections._

_- A vrai dire, Salazar a dit qu'il s'en chargerait. Si vous commencez à vous mêler de ses affaires, ça ne va pas lui plaire._

_- Seigneur Gryffondor. . ._

_- Appelez-moi Godric._

_- Godric, je ne peux vous dire la vérité, mais j'ai été envoyée ici pour vous aider à bâtir Poudlard._

_            La surprise passa sur le visage de Godric._

_- Comment savez-vous que vous avons décidé. . ._

_- C'est une école de magie et sorcellerie. Faites-moi confiance. Je ne vous veux pas de mal._

_            Godric la fixa longuement._

_- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je vous crois. Venez, je vais vous présenter aux trois autres._

_            Il la mena jusqu'au château, où trois sorciers se tenaient dans un vaste espace sans plafond, mais la Grande Salle se devinait déjà._

_- Non Salazar ! protesta une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair presque blonds. J'ai dit que je m'occupais de la Grande Salle. Et si j'ai envie de mettre un plafond enchanté, c'est mon problème !_

_- Rowena, tu n'as aucun goût pour la décoration ! Même Helga. . ._

_- Ne me mêlez pas à votre discussion, coupa une sorcière plus petite avec des cheveux bruns._

_- Arrêtez de vous disputer au sujet de cette Salle, intervint Godric en arrivant._

_- Tu nous présentes ? demanda instantanément Salazar en regardant Scylla._

_            Scylla le regarda : il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs, coiffés de la même manière que ceux de Godric, et ses yeux étaient gris-bleu. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, et elle le trouva immédiatement sympathique._

_- Salazar Serpentard, voici Scylla. Scylla, voici également Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Pouffsouffle._

_            Rowena était la sorcière qui voulait s'occuper de plafond de la Grande Salle. Elle avait de grands yeux noisette très intelligents. Quant à Helga, c'était une petite sorcière avec des yeux sombres perpétuellement rêveurs. Les trois sorciers saluèrent Scylla._

_- Bienvenue parmi nous, souhaita Salazar._

_- Scylla nous propose son aide pour Poudlard, et spécialement les barrières._

_            Salazar se rembrunit._

_- Les barrières, c'est mon domaine._

_- Et la Grande Salle, c'est le mien ! reprit Rowena, les poings sur les hanches._

_            Salazar soupira, excédé._

_- Oh, et puis fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas geindre après parce que la Salle sera horrible !_

_            Rowena haussa les épaules._

_- Je sais ce que je fais. Helga, tu veux bien m'aider ?_

_- J'ai déjà assez à faire pour l'emplacement des dortoirs de nos élèves. Je vois déjà des Salles décorées de jaune et noir. . ._

_- Oui, je sais, avec ton animal favori, le blaireau, coupa Godric en riant._

_            Scylla et Rowena rirent._

_            Scylla s'intégra vite au groupe des quatre sorciers. Rowena et Helga étaient des amies merveilleuses et Godric et Salazar rivalisaient d'astuce pour la conquérir. Ce fut Scylla qui suggéra qu'on mit des tableaux pour les entrées de Salles Communes avec mot de passe plutôt que des simples portes._

_            Un jour, Godric revint de Pré-au-Lard avec une boule de poils dans les mains._

_- Je croyais que tu étais parti acheter des provisions, dit Salazar._

_- Je suis passé par la Forêt. . . Un phénix est tombé à mes pieds et il est mort. Et il tenait son petit dans ses serres._

_- Un phénix ne meurt pas, Godric, fit remarquer Helga._

_- Je peux t'assurer qu'il s'est volatilisé et n'est pas ressorti de ses cendres._

_            Rowena et Scylla regardèrent le bébé phénix._

_- Il est adorable, murmura Scylla._

_- Je vais m'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul, décida Godric. Il ne pourra jamais survivre seul._

_- Ton grand cœur te perdra, grogna Salazar._

_            Godric nomma le phénix Fumseck, et il devint un oiseau magnifique au plumage orangé doré. Fumseck jouissait d'une totale liberté, et refusa de quitter Godric quand Godric voulut le relâcher. Godric se décida donc à garder le phénix._

_            La construction du château avançait vite, grâce aux immenses pouvoirs des Sorciers, et notamment ceux de Godric. Le château n'était pas encore tout à fait terminé quand Scylla fit une erreur qui dévoila son identité._

_            Ils se tenaient dans la Grande Salle, et admiraient le travail de Rowena._

_- Je dois admettre que pour cette fois, Rowena, tu t'es surpassée ! complimenta Salazar._

_- Merci. Je suis fière de mon travail._

_- Encore quelques semaines, et nous pourrons accueillir les élèves, dit Helga._

_- Que comptez-vous leur apprendre ? demanda Scylla. Car même si Godric est Sorcier-Mage, il n'est pas dit. . ._

_            Scylla s'interrompit devant les regards stupéfaits des quatre Sorciers._

_- Comment savez-vous que Godric est Sorcier-Mage ? demanda Helga._

_- Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous semblez être, murmura Salazar._

_- Ecoutez. . . Je vous assure que. . ._

_- Il est temps de nous dire votre véritable identité, déclara Rowena._

_- Inutile de vous énerver. . . Godric. . ._

_- Je suis désolé. Vous connaissez des choses sur nous, et nous ne savons rien sur vous._

_- Très bien, dit Scylla en prenant une grande inspiration. Je suis la Fée Scylla, envoyée sur Terre pour vous aider dans votre noble tâche._

_- Les Fées ne se mêlent pas aux humains, lâcha Rowena._

_- Oh, si, mais vous ne le savez pas, Rowena. Ma Reine m'a envoyée ici pour deux raisons : l'une d'elles est de vous venir en aide. Et l'autre, c'est que cette mission déterminera mon aptitude à devenir la nouvelle Reine des Fées. Ma Reine a eu une vision de l'avenir. Poudlard deviendra un Collège connu dans le monde entier, et d'autres écoles ouvriront en Europe, pour suivre votre exemple, mais n'égalant jamais Poudlard. Je suis ici pour un temps déterminé. Une semaine après la rentrée, je devrais retourner au Royaume faire mon rapport, et si j'ai satisfait la Reine, je serai couronnée nouvelle Reine. Vous savez tout._

_            Le silence s'ensuivit. Godric s'avança et la prit dans ses bras._

_- Je ne veux pas que vous vous en alliez._

_- Il le faut Godric. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite._

_            Elle sourit et s'éclipsa. Salazar soupira bruyamment._

_- Elles tombent toutes à tes pieds. C'est énervant._

_- Au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris, elle s'en va dès que nous aurons terminé, répliqua Godric._

_- Pas la peine de vous énerver tous les deux, intervint Helga. Godric, profite du temps où Scylla est encore avec nous. Quant à toi, Salazar, tu as autant de succès auprès des femmes que Godric._

_- J'aimerai savoir lesquelles. Aucune sorcière de sang pur. . ._

_            Helga fronça les sourcils, vu qu'elle était d'ascendance moldue._

_- Ne commence pas ton couplet sur les sangs purs, je t'en serai reconnaissante. Et pour ton information personnelle, Rowena est amoureuse de toi !_

_- Helga ! Tu m'avais promis. . . protesta Rowena, rouge d'embarras._

_- C'est vrai Rowena ? demanda Salazar, sincèrement surpris._

_- Euh. . . oublie ce que vient de dire Helga. . . Elle était énervée. . . Et. . ._

_            Godric éclata de rire._

_- Salazar, tu es désespérant. Tout comme toi Rowena. Tout le monde à Pré-au-Lard doit savoir que Rowena est amoureuse de toi Salazar._

_            Godric prit Helga par le bras et s'éclipsa avec elle, prétextant de terminer les décorations. Rowena, rouge pivoine, fit mine de les suivre, mais Salazar lui barra le chemin._

_- Est-ce vrai, Rowena ?_

_            Elle garda la tête baissée._

_- Tu fais autant de conquêtes que Godric. Tu me considères comme ta meilleure amie, au même titre que Godric ou Helga. Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Helga, mais il semblerait que tout le village soit au courant. Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Depuis que Godric nous a présentés. Et je t'ai vu agir avec les femmes. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses souffrir comme elles._

_- Rowena. . . S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis incapable, c'est bien de te faire souffrir. . ._

_- Tu dis ça à toutes les femmes. Je refuse d'être une de tes conquêtes ajoutées à ton tableau Salazar. Maintenant, laisse-moi. J'ai une foule de choses. . ._

_            Salazar l'interrompit en s'emparant de ses lèvres. Rowena se blottit contre lui. Salazar l'embrassa longuement puis se recula légèrement._

_- Si je n'ai jamais fait le premier pas, c'est parce que je pensais que tu ne me voyais que comme un ami. Je me suis trompé. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, je ne te lâche plus. Sache aussi que je t'aime, Rowena Serdaigle._

_- Salazar. . ._

_            Le château était terminé, il ne manquait plus que les protections. Salazar posa les barrières habituelles, rendit le château inencartable, et posa un sortilèges repousse-moldu. Rowena vint le trouver en plein milieu de son travail._

_- Godric, Helga et moi avons pensé à quelque chose._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Une barrière anti-transplanage._

_- Pourquoi ? C'est pas pratique si on ne peut pas transplaner._

_- Je sais bien, mais en cas d'invasion des Forces du Mal. . ._

_- D'où vient ce discours ? De Scylla ?_

_- Oui. Elle a dit que les Forces du Mal étaient toujours actives._

_- Ben voyons. . . Bon, je pose une barrière anti-transplanage, mais seulement jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. . . Et à la lisière de notre belle Forêt. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- Ce sera parfait. Rejoins-nous dans notre Salle Commune ensuite. Nous n'allons pas tarder à parler des élèves._

_            Salazar acquiesça, mais il s'était rembruni. Il allait encore se disputer avec Helga à ce sujet, il le sentait._

_            Il les rejoignit peu après. Godric venait de fixer la date de la rentrée. Rowena lui versa une tasse de thé._

_- Tout s'est bien pass ? demanda Godric._

_- A merveille. Et ici ?_

_- La rentrée est pour le premier septembre prochain, dans un mois. Nous allons envoyer des hiboux à tous les jeunes de 11 ans ayant des aptitudes magiques. . ._

_- Y compris les moldus ?_

_            Helga eut un soupir énervé._

_- Tu as quelque chose contre les moldus ?_

_- Tu connais mon point de vue à ce sujet Helga._

_- Mais enfin ! Je suis à moitié moldue par ma mère ! Et tu ne me rejettes pas ! Alors. . ._

_- Toi, Helga, tu es exceptionnelle ! Je ne peux pas en dire autant des tous ces Sangs-de-Bourbe. . ._

_- Salazar ! protesta Rowena, choquée._

_- Tout le monde a le droit d'étudier, intervint Godric._

_- Je ne dis pas le contraire ! Je demande juste une sélection plus rigoureuse. . ._

_- Oublie tes préjugés, Salazar ! s'écria Helga._

_- Les enfants de moldus ne connaissent rien de notre monde ! argumenta Salazar. Et tu veux les inviter comme ça avec leurs parents dans un univers qu'ils ne connaissent pas ? Alors là, Helga, c'est brillant ! Je suis béat d'admiration devant ton intelligence !_

_            Helga le fusilla du regard._

_- Très bien ! Je prédis que dans 1000 ans, des enfants de Moldus seront plus nombreux que les sorciers purs !_

_- Et tu seras là pour vérifier peut-être ?_

_- Mon héritière prendra ma place._

_- Ça suffit ! coupa Godric. Helga, tu as raison. Nous accueillerons tout le monde. Autre problème : comment allons-nous appeler nos quatre Maisons ?_

_- Pourquoi pas vos noms ? suggéra Scylla._

_- N'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux ? demanda Rowena._

_- J'aime bien cette idée, dit Salazar. La Maison Serpentard n'accueillera que des Sangs purs, ambitieux et faisant tout pour atteindre leurs buts._

_- La Maison Pouffsouffle pourrait accueillir les Sorciers d'ascendance moldue, loyaux, mais généreux dans leurs actes, avec le cœur sur la main._

_            Rowena et Godric se regardèrent._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Rowena._

_- La Maison Serdaigle, commença Salazar avec un sourire, accueillera des Sorciers intelligents, adorant lire et étudier comme leur charmante créatrice._

_- Et la Maison Gryffondor accueille le reste, déclara Helga._

_- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Godric._

_- Courageux, braves, défiant le danger, énuméra Rowena._

_- Et totalement inconscients, termina Salazar ironiquement._

_            Ils éclatèrent de rire._

_- Et comment comptez-vous déterminer leurs caractères ? demanda Scylla._

_            C'était une excellente question, à laquelle personne n'avait pensé._

_- Un interrogatoire, proposa Salazar._

_- Un test d'aptitude, suggéra Rowena._

_- Et pourquoi pas lire dans les pensées ? demanda Helga._

_- Non, lire dans les cœurs, rectifia Godric._

_            Les trois Sorciers le regardèrent._

_- Et comment comptes-tu réussir cet exploit, ô grand Sorcier-Mage que tu es ? se moqua Salazar._

_- Prêtez-moi vos baguettes, j'ai une idée._

_            Ils obéirent. Godric tint les quatre baguettes dans sa main droite. Il ferma les yeux. Il allait tenter une incantation._

_- Par le crochet du Serpent, la plume de l'Aigle, le duvet du Blaireau, et la griffe du Gryffon, sois capable de lire dans les cœurs des jeunes élèves, qu'ils soient dignes de Serpentard, Serdaigle, Pouffsouffle ou Gryffondor, et qu'à jamais, ton choix soit celui d'une vie._

_- A jamais ! répétèrent Rowena, Salazar et Helga en chœur._

_            Ils unirent leurs mains. Un tourbillon se forma, un tourbillon où Scylla, à l'écart, distingua quatre couleurs : vert, bleu, jaune et rouge. Peu à peu, le tourbillon se dissipa, et au centre des quatre Sorciers, se trouvait un chapeau flambant neuf._

_- Un chapeau ? s'étonna Salazar. Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !_

_- Pardonnez-moi, messire Serpentard, dit le chapeau, mais je suis le Choixpeau Magique, créé par les quatre Sorciers les plus puissants dont vous faites partie pour répartir les élèves de votre école._

_- Problème réglé, murmura Helga._

_            Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à établir les règles de Poudlard, à dessiner le blason de l'école, à décider des uniformes. La nuit tomba et Scylla quitta discrètement la Salle. Elle sortit et se rendit sur les rives du Lac. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura une incantation dans une langue inconnue._

_            La surface de l'eau bougea, des filets d'eau s'élevèrent et se lièrent. Une puissante lumière s'en élevait. Scylla ne se troubla point. Elle fit quelques gestes avec sa main. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une épée dont la garde était sertie de joyaux se tenait dans les airs. Sur la lame était gravée le nom de Godric Gryffondor. Scylla la prit, et sourit tristement._

_- Scylla ? appela une voix derrière elle._

_            Elle ne se retourna pas._

_- Godric. . ._

_            Il vint à ses côtés. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui tendit l'Epée._

_- Ceci, est pour toi. Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas._

_- Scylla, ne me quitte pas._

_- Je le dois. J'ai déjà enfreint les règles de la Reine en tombant amoureuse de toi. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles._

_- Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Je me battrai contre la Reine s'il le faut._

_- Godric, tu as beau être Sorcier-Mage, elle te réduirait en poussière d'un simple mouvement de la main. Cette Epée contient le pouvoir des Fées. Elle te protégera._

_            Godric laissa l'Epée choir à terre et embrassa passionnément Scylla. Elle laissa ses larmes couler._

_- Scylla, je t'aime. . ._

_            Elle ferma les yeux, et eut une vision de l'avenir. Poudlard était détruit. Un champ de ruines, sans protection. . . Elle retint son souffle._

_- Godric. . . Quelle marque as-tu mis sur Poudlard ?_

_- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Godric en fronçant les sourcils._

_- Ta marque personnelle. Salazar a mis sa Chambre des Secrets avec un Basilic. . ._

_- Ah oui, ce Basilic. . . Je sais bien qu'il a apprivoisé cette chose mais de là à le laisser se balader dans l'école. . ._

_- Le Basilic est enfermé dans la Chambre de Salazar. Et ton Epée a le pouvoir de le tuer. Rowena a laissé sa signature sur le plafond de la Grande Salle, et Helga a mis tant de passages secrets qu'il est impossible de savoir combien il y en a. Et toi ?_

_- Eh bien. . . Je ne l'ai pas dit à Salazar, ni à Rowena et Helga, mais j'ai ensorcelé le noyau de Poudlard. Si le Collège est en grand danger de destruction, ce noyau se transformera en Dragon pour éliminer tout intrus._

_            Scylla soupira, sans être rassurée pour autant._

_- Laissons le Dragon faire._

_            Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée. Les quatre Sorciers travaillaient sur leurs cours, les premiers qu'ils allaient donner, quand le vieux sujet de dispute entre Salazar et Helga éclata à nouveau._

_- Les enfants d'ascendance moldue vont être complètement perdus !!_

_- Salazar, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tes allusions sur les Moldus ! s'énerva Helga._

_- Je ne dis que la vérit ! Rowena et Godric pensent la même chose._

_- Et c'est à nous de les aider à s'intégrer, dit calmement Godric. Tes allusions sont parfaitement déplacées, Salazar._

_- Tu sais que j'ai raison Godric._

_- Oui, c'est pour ça que Poudlard existe. Pour leur apprendre._

_- On va avoir une bande de cancres sur les bras !_

_- Je ne te permets pas ! s'écria Helga._

_- Salazar, tu n'es pas juste de dire ça, reprocha doucement Rowena._

_            Godric se leva._

_- Salazar, je te propose un Duel. Celui qui gagnera dirigera cette école, et décidera du sort des élèves moldus._

_- Godric ! protesta Rowena. Tu as perdu la tête ?_

_- C'est le seul moyen de faire accepter les moldus à ton Salazar._

_- C'est de la folie, murmura Helga._

_- Scylla ! appela Rowena. Faites quelque chose._

_- Je ne peux pas m'interposer, dit Scylla._

_- Salazar, je te prie de refuser, pria Rowena. Godric est Sorcier-Mage. Il. . ._

_- Justement, cela fait un moment que j'ai envie de me mesurer à Godric. Tant que ça reste amical._

_- Bien sûr, sourit Godric. Avec Poudlard comme enjeu._

_- Tant que vous ne vous entretuez pas, c'est bon, dit Helga._

_- On n'en a pas l'intention, rassura Salazar._

_            Godric prit son Epée, Salazar en prit une dans l'armurerie et ils sortirent. Ils se saluèrent et engagèrent le Duel sous les yeux inquiets de Rowena, Helga et Scylla._

_            Ils tenaient chacun leurs baguettes dans la main droite et leur épée dans la main gauche. Les Sorts s'entraînaient, les Epées s'entrechoquaient et créaient des étincelles mais sans résultat. Malgré la puissance magique de Godric, Salazar était plus fort physiquement que Godric. Godric lança un Avalonia que Salazar contra d'un bouclier._

_- Tu veux en finir Godric ?_

_- Je commence à m'ennuyer ! rétorqua Godric._

_- Dans ce cas. . ._

_            Tous les deux commencèrent à lancer des Sorts de Magie Noire._

_- Ils sont complètement fous, murmura Helga._

_- La Magie Noire, reconnut Rowena. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ?_

_            Le Duel gagna en intensité. Scylla sentit un mauvais pressentiment l'étreindre. Mais c'était stupide. Ce n'était pas un Duel à mort. . ._

_            Godric lança l'Avalonia combiné à un sortilège de Magie Noire. Salazar lança un contre-sort. Il s'élança vers Godric._

_- Expelliarmus ! lança Godric._

_- Accio ! Impero !_

_            Godric roula à terre pour éviter le sort._

_- Limnus Pyros !_

_            Des lianes en feu cherchèrent à s'enrouler autour de Salazar mais il les trancha._

_            Aucun ne prenait le dessus, et ils se fatiguaient tous les deux. Godric lança un sort de fumée pour aveugler Salazar, et y pénétra. Les trois jeunes femmes ne virent plus rien, quand un cri s'éleva. Scylla tressaillit. C'était Godric._

_- NON ! hurla Salazar._

_            Quand la fumée se dissipa, elles purent voir Salazar agenouillé aux côtés de Godric, qui avait l'épée de Salazar plantée dans le corps._

_- Non, pas ça. . . sanglota Helga._

_- Godric. . . murmura Scylla._

_- Je ne voulais pas faire ça. . . souffla Salazar, décomposé. Godric ! Pardonne-moi. . ._

_            Godric sourit._

_- Bien joué Salazar. . . Poudlard est à toi. Scylla je t'aime. . ._

_            Il rendit son dernier souffle. Rowena alla vers Salazar et l'étreignit._

_- Je ne voulais pas le tuer. . . Il y avait trop de fumée. . . Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. . . Scylla, je suis désolé. . ._

_- Ne vous excusez pas Salazar, dit Scylla. Rien ne fera revenir Godric à présent. Vous dirigerez Poudlard._

_- Non. Je ne peux pas. Pas après ce que je viens de faire. . ._

_            Son regard se perdit dans le vague. Rowena s'alarma._

_- Salazar. . ._

_- Dans 1000 ans, l'Héritier par le sang de Gryffondor tuera mon Héritier spirituel, afin que soit effacé le crime que je viens de commettre._

_- Leur lutte se poursuivra à travers le temps et l'espace, continua Helga, entrée en transe. Poudlard renaîtra de ses cendres des mains des quatre Héritiers par le sang._

_            Helga sortit de sa transe. Elle regarda Rowena et Salazar._

_- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! prononcèrent-ils tous les trois en même temps._

_            * Fin du flash-back *_

            Le silence plana dans la pièce. Scylla, en se rémémorant ses souvenirs, pleurait.

- C'est Salazar qui a tout déclenché, conclut Scylla.

            Ils connaissaient la véritable histoire de Poudlard. Et Harry savait à présent pourquoi il avait été destiné à se battre contre Voldemort.

            Il y eut un long silence. Tout le monde repensait à Godric, Salazar, Rowena et Helga que Scylla avait personnellement connus.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Melody.

- Je suis retournée dans mon Royaume. Rowena dirigea Poudlard et Helga était son adjointe. Salazar fit une profonde dépression mais Rowena le ramena à la vie. Ils eurent deux enfants, deux fils. L'un était calme et adorait étudier. L'autre était ambitieux, et adorait lire les livres de Magie Noire de son père. Les deux frères finirent par se séparer, et fondèrent chacun leur propre descendance. Sarah, vous descendez du fils aîné de Rowena et Salazar. Vous avez les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que Rowena. Professeur Malefoy, vous descendez du second fils qu'ils ont eu, et vous avez les traits de Salazar. Helga finit par épouser un sorcier de Pré-au-Lard. Vous êtes leur descendante Katrine.

- Mais attendez une minute, intervint Hermione. Godric est mort sans descendance. Comment. . .

            Scylla la regarda, puis regarda Harry.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que Godric était mort sans descendance, dit-elle doucement.

            Pas de panique !!! Je sais que mon flash-back ne correspond pas exactement au bouquin mais j'ai mes raisons… Les explications sont pour plus tard !!! En attendant, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? **Chapitre 30 : Remise sur pied**.

**RAR :**

**Lunenoire** : merci !!

**Kyzara** : merci aussi !

**M-J** : comment ça Drake est trop direct envers Sarah ? Moi je trouve pas, vu que Drake est très impulsif comme son père ! Non, Meagan n'est pas une héritière, mais elle est spéciale quand même ! Tu le verras dans le chap suivant ! Et pour Remus et Viviane, je ne dis rien ! Patience !

**Sophe 12** : ta sœur et ton cousin… Bon, pour l'instant, pas de scène macabre prévue. On va arrêter un peu les horreurs pour les révélations ! Heu… Tu veux que je mette des Shamans à quelques chapitres de la fin ? Mais bien sûr !!! Et pourquoi pas changer toute l'histoire pendant qu'on y est ? C'est pas que je veux te blesser, mais si tu voulais des Shamans, il aurait fallu me suggérer ça dès la première partie, et pas maintenant ! Donc en gros, pas de nouveaux alliés ni personnnages !! On reste avec les mêmes et on termine en beaut ! Pas trop décue j'espère !

**Kaicha** : fin heureuse, donc tu peux déduire qui va gagner, même si pour le moment, on en a pas trop l'impression !! Mais ça t'es pas sensée le savoir que c'est une fin heureuse aussi !

**Amy Evans** : ma sœur t'adore !! Et moi aussi ! Bisous !

**Alpo** : merci !!

**Velvet Angel** : bon j'admets que je suis un peu responsable !!!! Pour l'espion, c'est pas difficile, t'a qu'à relire le chapitre 25 ! Oui, j'ai donné un peu d'importance à Kat et Sarah ! Faut bien !

**Ryan** : fleur bleue ? T'es dur avec moi !!! Je fais de mon mieux tu sais ?

**Kyarah** : pourquoi tu préférais les précédents chapitres ? Faut bien un chapitre pour se remettre un peu du choc. Et puis là, tu as toutes les révélations… Non, une partie ! L'espion, c'est quelqu'un que tu connais ! Réfléchis !

**Popov** : je t'ai envoyé que la première partie, la suite arrive cette semaine pour que tu aies le temps de tout mettre en ligne !

**Satell** : je sais, c'est pas super pour le sort, mais tu l'aurais su plus tôt si tu prenais le temps de lire les chap que je t'envoyais !

**Dalamis** : et la liste des personnages elle sert à quoi à ton avis ? Franchement, je me déchire pour ne pas l'oublier à chaque chapitre, et toi tu me dis que tu t'emmêles avec mes personnages ! Tu me donnes envie de me taper la tête contre un mur !

**Paradise Nightwish** : je ne m'amuse pas à tout révéler en un seul coup ! Et tu fais pareil, alors pas de commentaires !

**Watery 136** : ouais pour la subtile question Viviane-Victoria, je ne dirais rien ! Tu as peut-être juste, peut-être faux ! Et pour Katrine, y'a une raison à tout ça ! T'en fais pas, je distille les infos au compte-goutte comme dit si bien Paradise !

**Solar** : merci !!!

**Manou** : bon, tout est catastrophique, mais c'est qu'une impression ! Pour le traître, tu peux trouver la réponse ! Et bien sûr que j'ai d'autres fics en prévision ! T'en fais pas pour ça ! Bisous !


	30. Remise sur pied

            Coucou tout le monde !!! Bon, vous avez tous à peu près deviné ce qu'il se passait avec Scylla, alors je ne vais pas m'attarder !!

            Je dois juste vous dire que je ne ferai pas les RAR pour cause de fatigue et surcharge d'emploi du temps ! Alors c'était ça ou pas de chapitre du tout !

            **Dernière chose** : certains d'entre vous se sont étonnés du fait que c'était Serpentard qui avait tué Gryffondor, c'est à dire le contraire de ce que racontent les bouquins de JKR, mais y'a une explication qui viendra le temps venu !

            Je vous embrasse tous !

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 30 : Remise sur pied**

            Lara et Eléa se tournèrent d'un bloc vers leur Reine, bouche bée. Tous les Sorciers fixaient Harry et Harry lui-même était stupéfait. Se pouvait-il. . .

            Scylla sourit tristement.

- J'ai eu de sérieux problèmes avec la Reine quand je lui annoncé que j'étais enceinte de Godric. Cependant, elle avait vu la souffrance que j'éprouvais pour avoir perdu Godric et ne punit pas. Je mis au monde un garçon, et par conséquent, n'hérita pas de mes pouvoirs de Fée. Je le confiais à Rowena et Salazar pour qu'ils l'élèvent comme le digne héritier de Godric. Salazar était ravi de s'occuper de lui pour racheter sa faute. Tu es son descendant Harry, dit Scylla en abandonnant le vouvoiement.

- Et je suis votre descendant aussi.

- Oui. Tu ressembles à Godric. Tous ses descendants ont hérité de ses cheveux noirs. Tu as du sang de Fée dans les veines, et un de mes pouvoirs s'est tout de même transmis 1000 ans après. Ta fille Meagan en a hérité.

- L'empathie. . .

- En effet. L'empathie est le don spécial de la Reine des Fées. Nulle autre Fée ne le possède.

- Majesté, intervint Lara.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Lara. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai banni ta mère alors que j'aurai dû être tolérante. Je vais te répondre. Aux yeux de toute la Communauté Féérique, je l'ai bannie. C'est vrai, c'est la sentence que j'ai prononcée. Mais je l'ai fait pour qu'elle puisse vivre avec ton père sur Terre. Si je ne l'avais pas bannie, j'aurais été obligée de la garder au Royaume, et elle aurait été malheureuse. Quand tu es née, les Fées Sacrées t'ont tout de suite recherchée pour te tuer, mais je ne leur en avais pas vraiment donné l'ordre. Cependant, je savais que tu serais défendue par les Sorciers de Poudlard, alors je ne suis pas intervenue. J'ai été surprise quand Firy, Talya, Eléa et Vanylia sont venues me dire que tu refusais de venir au Royaume pour être jugée. Tu étais persuadée que j'allais te tuer. Mais je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je t'aurais proposée de suivre notre enseignement. Mais il y avait Adrian. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi j'ai accepté ta relation avec lui si facilement ?

            Lara avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Alors vous n'avez pas banni ma mère. . . Elle croyait. . .

- Elle a vécu heureuse, elle ne regrette rien. Et elle est de nouveau acceptée parmi les Fées. Et si tu veux revenir parmi nous, n'hésite pas. Emily est aussi la bienvenue. . .

- Je le souhaite. Maintenant qu'Adrian n'est plus là. . .

            Les adolescents protestèrent.

- Non, ne partez pas, Professeur, demanda Meagan.

- Il le faut Meagan. Emily a besoin d'un enseignement. Et Adrian n'est plus là.

- Mais. . .

- Meagan, intervint Scylla, tu reverras Lara plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Car tu es Fée toi aussi, Fée dans l'âme.

            Meagan hocha la tête.

- Merci Majesté.

- Je reviendrais te voir quand tu auras fini tes études. J'aurais une proposition à te faire.

- Je vous attendrai.

            Le silence tomba.

- Reine Scylla, dit Hermione, votre histoire ne correspond pas avec la version que donne l'Histoire de Poudlard. Le livre raconte que Salazar s'entendait mal avec Godric, Rowena et Helga, et qu'il a quitté Poudlard après une énième dispute… Et que Salazar avait été tué par Godric. . .

- Ni le livre, ni personne ne connaît la véritable histoire. Le duel qui a tué Godric a été mal interprété par les historiens. C'était un duel amical au départ qui a mal tourné. Salazar est resté jusqu'à la fin avec Rowena, et c'est elle qui a dirigé Poudlard. Salazar s'entendait bien avec Helga malgré ses origines moldues, il l'aimait comme une sœur, elle était exceptionnelle. Le livre parle peu de moi, mais j'ai joué un petit rôle dans l'Histoire… Maintenant, il faut tourner la page… Tout ça appartient au passé.

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Drago.

            Chloé s'avança.

- J'ai l'intention de reconstruire Amazonia. Alwyn, je désire que tu reviennes à mes côtés.

- Mais la lutte. . .

- Tu reviendras quand l'heure sera venue, dit fermement Chloé. Milo, va rentrer dans son Royaume.

- Je rappelle Eléa, annonça Scylla.

- Quoi ? protesta Eléa. Mais ils ont besoin de mon aide !

- Alix, tu rentres à Charister, ordonna Malicia.

- Mais. . .

- Reines Malicia, Scylla, Chloé, intervint Harry, je ne comprends plus.

            Malicia soupira. Aldébaran la regarda.

- Il faut leur dire.

- Oui, Malicia, renchérit Chloé. Si Andrew te l'a ordonné. . .

- Qui est Andrew ? demanda Diana.

- Mon mari, répondit Malicia. Le Maître des Destins. Il m'a dit de rappeler tous nos agents. Alix, Eléa, Lara, Milo, Alwyn et Ténébrus ne doivent plus interférer dans vos affaires, maintenant que Poudlard est détruit. Cependant, Alix, Eléa, Lara et Alwyn reviendront pour le combat final qui n'est pas pour tout de suite. Aldébaran va essayer de trouver le QG de Destruction avec ses hommes, et avec l'aide des Créatures de la Nuit. Chloé désire reconstruire Amazonia, et nous lui apporterons notre aide. Estimez-vous heureux qu'elle ne demande pas Diana à ses côtés.

- N'y pense même pas, grommela Drago.

- Vous savez tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, annonça Scylla. Nous devons partir.

- Majesté, je vais chercher Emily, prévint Lara.

- Je vous accompagne, proposa Callista.

            Elles apparurent à la Résidence Rogue. La jeune Emily vint avec le bébé dans ses bras.

- La réunion est terminée ?

- Oui. Je dois rentrer au Royaume avec ma fille.

- Tu me laisses seule ? se décomposa Emily. Après Adrian, tu. . .

- Je n'ai pas le choix. . . Tu dois retourner dans le passé. . .

- Lara, vous n'avez qu'à ramener les deux Emily dans votre Royaume. Vous ramènerez Emily quand nous aurons trouvé un moyen de rouvrir cette brèche. Ce sera trop difficile pour Emily de voir sa nièce et sa belle-sœur partir ainsi.

            Lara réfléchit un instant.

- Tu as raison Callista. Scylla ne s'y opposera pas.

- Tant mieux.

- Callista, quand comptes-tu annoncer à tes parents que tu es devenue Sorcière-Mage ?

            Callista rougit violemment.

- On ne peut vraiment rien vous cacher.

- Ton Aura a changé. C'est grâce à ça que tu es devenue Animagus si vite. Melody, Nick et Drake sont sur le point de faire de même.

- Tant mieux. Nous prendrons la Destructrice par surprise.

- Je te conseille quand même de le dire à Severus. Quant à Drake, Melody et Nick, leurs entraînements seront pris en main par Harry et Drago. Au prochain Avalonia, ils deviennent Sorciers-Mages.

- Ne leur dites pas. Pas encore.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de leur dire.

            Elles retournèrent à la Résidence Potter. Lara annonça son intention de ramener la jeune Emily avec elle. Scylla n'y vit aucun inconvénient, même si une humaine dans le Royaume des Fées était du jamais vu.

            Les Créatures Célestes quittèrent les Sorciers, mais ils firent la promesse de revenir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

            Harry resta pensif.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

- Je me demandais. . .Il reste deux mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Et alors ? voulut savoir Drago.

- Eh bien. . . Pour les Cinquième Année, et les Septième Année, on peut continuer les cours !

            Brian, en Cinquième Année, protesta.

- Papa, tu n'es pas sérieux !

- Tu as tes BUSE au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, jeune homme ! Et les Septième ont leurs ASPIC.

- Et tu veux dispenser ces cours o ? demanda Severus.

- Et nous les logerions o ? interrogea Hermione.

- C'est simple. Les cours ici. Et nous logerons les Pouffsouffles. Ce sont les moins nombreux. Les Serpentards iront chez leur Directeur de Maison, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Diana, Drago, je vous charge des plus turbulents : Gryffondor. Quant aux plus sages et les plus disciplinés, chez les Black. Artémis, ça ne te dérange pas que nous utilisions ta maison pour les Serdaigles ?

- Non. Mes parents auraient accepté.

- Alors, c'est arrangé, sourit Harry. Brian, demain, tu vas vivre avec Nick et Drake chez Severus et les autres Serpentards de Cinquième et Septième. Callista, Melody et Alex, chez Drago. Et Sarah, tu iras chez les Black.

- Et notre Directeur de Maison, c'est qui ? demanda Sarah.

- Mince, j'y avais pas pensé. . . Remus ! Le temps que je trouve un remplaçant pour Lara et Adrian en Histoire et Enchantement, tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Non. Demain, tu emménages chez Sirius avec Viviane. Les cours reprendront dans deux jours ici, on a assez de pièces vides. Et puis, il fait beau pour faire nos cours dehors.

            Severus s'étrangla.

- Tu veux que j'enseigne les Potions en plein air ? Mais tu es cingl ?

- Non, original, répliqua Harry.

- Je suis plus d'accord avec Severus, intervint Drago.

- Ne pas se laisser abattre ! Ce n'est pas parce que Poudlard est détruit qu'on doit arrêter d'enseigner !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, approuva Hermione. Si tu as besoin d'un prof temporaire. . .

- Je t'engage en Histoire pour remplacer Lara. Ginny, tu t'occuperas d'Enchantements à la place d'Adrian. Je rappelle tous nos profs, et je vais envoyer les lettres à nos élèves de Cinquième et Septième Année. Allons, un peu d'enthousiasme que diable ! Je m'occuperai également des cours de DCFM.

- Harry ? intervint timidement Artémis.

- Oui ?

- Qui sera le directeur de Gryffondor ?

- Drago ! Ils vont vivre chez lui donc. . .

- H ! protesta Drago. Tu demandes à un Serpentard d'être Directeur de Gryffondor ? Non mais ça va pas ? D'accord pour les héberger. . .

- Diana est Gryffondor, contra Harry follement amusé.

- J'hallucine, murmura Drago, il se fiche de moi !

- Pauvre chéri, murmura ironiquement Hermione.

            Drago fusilla sa sœur du regard.

- Il y a une autre raison à ça, déclara Harry, souriant toujours, et regardant Melody et Callista.

- Pourquoi tu nous regardes ? demanda Melody.

- Toi et Callista, vous avez encore des retenues avec Severus et moi tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin !

- J'avais oublié ce problème, marmonna Callista.

- En fait. . . commença Harry, Drake et Nick y auront droit aussi. . .

- Quoi ? bondit Drake.

- Laisse-moi finir. Avec Drago et Severus, nous allons prendre votre entraînement en main.

- Pas question, intervint Ginny.

- Maman ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! protesta Melody.

            Ginny se leva.

- Harry, j'en ai assez que tu disposes de nos enfants comme d'armes de guerre !

- Mais. . .

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse prendre en main. . .

- Maman ! coupa Drake. Nous savons lancer un Avalonia, mais nous avons besoin d'aide pour devenir Sorciers-Mages.

- Tant que cette lutte continue, tu ne deviendras rien du tout, Drake !

- De toute manière, tu ne peux rien y faire, répliqua Melody. Avec l'aide de Papa, du Professeur Rogue et de Drago, nous nous entraînerons et. . .

- Harry, je te préviens, si tu fais ça, je te quitte définitivement !

- Ginny, quand te rendras-tu à l'évidence ? Drake et Melody ne sont plus des enfants. J'avais leur âge quand j'ai combattu Voldemort, sans oublier que j'ai commencé ma lutte contre lui à onze ans.

- C'est différent ! Tu étais orphelin ! Tes parents n'ont jamais été là. . .

            Ginny s'interrompit, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Harry la fixa tristement.

- Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Virginia. Nous sommes quittes maintenant. J'entraîne Drake et Melody, et n'essaie pas de m'en empêcher. Quitte-moi si tu veux, je m'en moque.

            Harry quitta la pièce devenue silencieuse. Hermione se leva et courut après lui, sans s'occuper de Ginny, qui s'était effondrée dans un fauteuil, en larmes. Ce fut Diana qui se chargea de lui parler.

            Harry s'était réfugié dans son bureau. Hermione le rejoignit.

- Harry ?

- Mione. . . Je commence à me demander si Ginny. . .

- Elle t'aime. Et elle a très peur pour vos enfants, tout comme je suis morte de peur pour Callista et Severus. . . Tu sais, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que je suis morte, que je vais vous trahir, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : Callista et Severus vont continuer à vivre. Les problèmes vont s'arranger.

- Va le dire à Ginny.

- Ce que je cherche à te dire Harry, c'est que toi et Ginny vous aimez toujours, et que vous vous en sortirez. Il faut juste un peu de temps.

- Elle est opposée à l'idée depuis l'enlèvement de Melody. Mais toi Hermione, pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour empêcher ta fille de. . .

- Oh, je le voudrais bien, mais je n'ose pas. Ma mort a créé des liens très forts entre Callista et Severus, et j'ai peur de m'immiscer entre eux. De plus, je ne sais pas précisément ce que j'ai fait il y a six ans, et je ne me sens pas le droit d'intervenir pour interdire quoi que ce soit à Callista. Mais j'ai confiance en Severus pour la protéger.

            Harry fixa longuement son amie.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione, troublée.

- Rien. . . En fait. . .

            Harry se leva, ouvrit une armoire et sortit un petit chaudron. Il le posa sur le bureau et Hermione vit un liquide argenté y tournoyer.

- Harry. . . C'est ta Pensine ?

- Oui. . . Si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six ans. Cela ne tient qu'à toi.

            Hermione regarda Harry.

- C'est un cadeau inestimable que tu me fais, Harry. Me permettre de savoir.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, il est normal que je t'aide.

- Malgré ce que j'ai fait ?

- Oublie ça. Je ne t'en veux pas. Moi-même si j'avais été dans ta position. . .

            Il lui tendit la main.

- On y va ?

            Hermione prit la main tendue, et ils se penchèrent sur le chaudron, s'immergeant dans les souvenirs de Harry.

            Hermione revit sa mort, tuée par Viviane, Severus confiant Callista aux Potter, et l'arrivée de la Destructrice en vitesse accélérée. Puis vint enfin le combat final qui opposait Destruction et Poudlard six ans auparavant. Hermione se vit en fantôme rejoindre les rangs de la Destructrice. Elle vit Callista, à onze ans, sortir du château en courant et en pleurant. Le combat reprenait de plus belle, et la Destructrice lança un Avada vers Severus. . . Callista s'élança mais Severus voulant protéger sa fille se prit le sort dans le dos qui fut renvoyé sur la Destructrice. Hermione reconnut le sacrifice d'amour quand elle s'était fait tuer pour sauver Severus. De nouveau, le décor tournoya. Hermione et Harry se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie, juste après le combat. Le fantôme flottait dans un coin. L'heure des comptes sonnait et Harry l'attaqua tout de suite. Severus était furieux. . . Callista la reniait. . . Elle disparaissait lentement. . .

            _« - J'espère que nous nous reverrons. . ._

_            - J'espère que non, répliqua Severus._

_            - M'as-tu réellement aimée ? »_

            Harry ramena Hermione dans le présent. Elle pleurait librement. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer sans rien dire. Hermione se blottit contre son ami, mais se calma peu à peu. Elle resta contre lui.

- Comment ai-je pu faire ça à Severus et Callista ? J'ai tant à me faire pardonner !

- Tu avais malgré tout de bonnes raisons de le faire.

- J'ai vendu mon âme au diable. . . Je réalise que j'ai perdu mon mari et ma fille en les trahissant.

- Ne dis pas ça. Severus t'aime toujours. Et Callista a cruellement besoin de toi, même si Ginny a été sa mère adoptive pendant dix-sept ans.

- Oh, il me tolère parce que je n'ai pas encore commis cet acte. Quand je retournerais dans le passé. . .

- Oublie ça. Le passé ne peut pas être changé, mais le pardon est la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire.

            Hermione s'écarta de Harry.

- Harry, promets-moi que tu te réconcilieras avec Ginny.

- Si seulement elle était moins butée. . .

- Comprends ses inquiétudes de mère. Rassure-là, mais ne détruisez pas votre couple. Vos enfants ont besoin de vous deux.

- Je parlerai à Ginny, assura Harry.

            Hermione sourit. Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue.

- Je te laisse. Merci de m'avoir montré le passé.

- A ton service.

            Hermione quitta la pièce. Harry rangea la Pensine et soupira. La journée avait été longue, et la reprise des cours était encore à préparer.

            Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? C'est pas parce que je fais pas les RAR qu'il ne faut pas me laisser vos impressions !

**Chapitre 31 : Discussions et entraînement**


	31. Discussions et entraînement

            Bonjour tout le monde !! Je suis contente, je suis en vacances ! Pour deux semaines, alléluia ! Sinon, j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration grâce à un excellent ami que je vénère plus que tout ! Encore quelques chapitres et la saga sera définitivement terminée ! Il faut compter 35 ou 36 chapitres, mais ce sera certainement 36 !

            Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ont pris la peine d'aller lire Ténèbres et qui ont laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre, avec en prime une comparaison avec un célèbre dramaturge anglais que je ne citerai pas ! Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas allés lire Ténèbres, allez la lire !

            Trêve de bavardages, on passe au chap 31 !

            Petit rappel des personnages :

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 31 : Discussions et entraînement**

            Melody n'arrivait pas à dormir, contrairement à Sarah qui dormait paisiblement. Le lendemain, Sarah irait vivre chez les Black et elle-même chez les Malefoy avec Callista. Elle soupira et décida d'aller se faire une tasse de chocolat chaud pour l'aider à dormir. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler une robe de chambre, n'ayant qu'une courte nuisette en satin sur elle, mais qui pourrait-elle croiser chez elle à une heure du matin ?

            Elle se rendit à la cuisine, et se prépara son chocolat qu'elle réchauffa d'un geste de la main. Elle resta plongée dans le noir, sirotant lentement son breuvage.

- Melody. . . chuchota doucement une voix.

            Elle releva la tête et sourit.

- Bonsoir Nick.

            Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Non. Je pense à tout ce qui nous arrive. Demain tu vas vivre chez Severus, moi chez Drago. . . On ne va plus pouvoir se voir souvent. . .

- On se verra en cours. Et puis, Rogue n'habite pas si loin.

- Heureusement. . . Et puis, je ne suis pas mécontente d'aller habiter chez les Malefoy. Ma mère commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Ne lui en veux pas. Elle t'aime, c'est tout.

- Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis.

            Nick sourit tendrement et lui prit la main.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

            Melody finit sa tasse. Nick aperçut du chocolat sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il ne put résister et il lui lécha doucement la lèvre, et l'embrassa ensuite tendrement. Melody se blottit contre lui, tout en répondant au baiser. Il se recula doucement, comme à contrecoeur.

- Nous sommes. . .

- Oublie ma famille.

            Il la regarda. Dans la cuisine éclairée uniquement par la lune, ses yeux verts brillaient d'amour. Il écarta une mèche rousse échouée sur son visage.

- Es-tu sûre de le vouloir ?

- Oui Nick. . . Je t'aime. J'attends depuis si longtemps. . .

            Il lui prit la main et la mena à sa chambre. Arrivés là, Melody l'embrassa longuement. Nick lui caressa les épaules nues, faisant glisser les bretelles de sa nuisette. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Nick l'allongea sur le lit tout en la caressant, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il lui fit l'amour tendrement, lentement, sans la brusquer, pour que leur première fois soit parfaite. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Melody n'est pas encore levée ? s'étonna Drake.

- Elle n'était pas dans la chambre ce matin, renseigna Sarah, mais son lit était défait.

- Elle est peut-être déjà partie chez les Malefoy, suggéra Brian, vu l'ambiance avec Maman.

- Et où est passé Nick ? demanda Drake. On doit aller chez Severus.

- Bon, je vais aller le réveiller, se proposa Harry. Drake, Brian, allez chez Severus. Nick vous rejoindra.

            Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Nick. Il se demanda où était passée Melody, elle ne serait pas partie sans prévenir, et Diana l'aurait prévenu. Il parvint à la chambre de Nick et y pénétra silencieusement. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, seul un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les interstices des lourds rideaux vert foncé. Mais Harry vit que Nick n'était pas seul dans son lit. Un rapide coup d'œil alentour le confirma dans ses soupçons : il reconnut la nuisette bleu pâle de sa fille, traînant par terre, près d'un tee-shirt de Nick et d'un boxer noir. Un coup d'œil vers le lit lui arracha un sourire amusé. Melody était blottie contre Nick qui avait un bras autour de sa taille. Il ne voyait que le dos de sa fille, celle-ci étant contre Nick. Il s'assit sur une chaise. Il n'était pas choqué, ni en colère. Il savait que Nick et Melody s'aimaient profondément, et il ne les désapprouvait pas. A condition qu'ils se montrent responsables de leurs actes. Il pensa que c'était une chance que Ginny ne se soit pas proposée pour venir les réveiller, elle aurait poussé de hauts cris qui auraient alerté toute la maisonnée, y compris les élèves de Pouffsouffle qui venaient d'arriver.

            Un changement de rythme dans la respiration de Nick apprit à Harry qu'il se réveillait lentement. Celui-ci remua à peine, remonta la main le long du dos de Melody. Il entrouvit les yeux et regarda tendrement sa petite-amie. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux et se figea quand il vit Harry, assis tranquillement dans sa chaise. Le sang se retira de son visage et Harry le vit déglutir difficilement. Il se redressa sur un coude et secoua doucement Melody. Elle se réveilla lentement. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais Nick la vit sourire.

- Bonjour Nick. . .

            Il ne répondit pas. Elle vit qu'il regardait quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna et sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre.

- Papa. . .

            Elle se redressa et tira sur le drap pour couvrir sa poitrine.

- Professeur Potter, nous. . .

- Tiens, tu recommences à m'appeler Professeur Potter. Détendez-vous tous les deux, je ne vous blâme pas.

- Papa, tu. . .

- Drake s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir tous les deux. Je n'imaginais certes pas que je vous trouverai ensemble, mais ne vous en faites pas. Vous vous aimez et je n'ai pas l'intention d'empêcher votre amour. Surtout que Ginny et moi. . . Enfin bon, ce n'est pas la question.

- Ne le dis pas à Maman.

- Non Melody. J'espère seulement que vous êtes conscients que vous avez pris des risques. . .

- Papa, pas la peine de nous faire un cours, interrompit Melody.

- Néanmoins, que cela ne t'évite pas de rester prudente, ma chérie. Quant à toi, Nick, ne la fais pas souffrir.

- Je ne peux pas la faire souffrir, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

            Melody et Nick échangèrent un regard tendre. Harry rit.

- Bon, je vous laisse vous habiller. Nick, tu dois rejoindre Drake et Brian chez Severus. Et toi Melody. . .

- Oui, oui. . . Mais j'accompagnerai Nick, je dois passer chercher Callistsa pour aller chez Drago.

- Comme tu veux. A plus tard !

            Harry sortit en riant.

            Nick et Melody se regardèrent en riant.

- Papa a bien réagi !

- Heureusement. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant.

- Et moi donc !

            Elle s'étira, laissant le drap glisser sur sa poitrine nue. Nick détourna les yeux, gêné.

- Un peu de décence. . .

            Melody sourit, taquine.

- Pourtant, cette nuit, tu as vu bien plus que ça. . .

- Melody. . .

- Nick. . . Je te taquine. . .

            Elle se rapprocha de lui, tourna son visage vers elle et l'embrassa.

- Tu as été merveilleux. C'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. . .

- Melody. . . Je t'aime tellement !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Nick !

            Une demie-heure plus tard, Nick et Melody partaient chez les Rogue. Callista les accueillit.

- Salut ! Ça fait un moment que Drake et Brian sont l ! Où étiez-vous passés ?

            Melody eut un sourire.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir Callista ?

- Tu me raconteras ça sur le chemin. Nick, j'ai aménagé une de nos chambres que tu partageras avec Drake. Ça te va ?

- A merveille. J'ai partagé le dortoir de Drake pendant six ans alors. . .

- Bon, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu demandes à ma mère, sauf si c'est pour le cours. En principe, j'ai tout préparé. . . Maman s'occupera des repas. . . Et je te conseille de ne pas toucher aux plats éventuels que mon père aura préparés, sauf si tu veux te suicider !

- Je connais, ton prèe est une catastrophe culinaire !

- Tout à fait !

            Ils rirent, et Melody et Callista prirent congé. Elles décidèrent de se rendre chez Drago à pied en coupant à travers la campagne.

- Alors, que signifie ce sourire béat sur ton visage depuis ce matin ? demanda Callista.

- C'est Nick, il est. . .

            Elle s'interrompit et soupira, rêveuse. Callista la regarda, perplexe.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la première fois que. . . Melody !

            Callista venait de comprendre.

- Tu. . . tu as. . . passé la nuit avec lui ?

            Melody se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant. Callista soupira.

- Décidément, c'est l'amour fou entre Nick et toi, même dans les pires situations. . .

- Et. . . comment ça se passe avec Alex ?

- Eh ben. . . Il t'en veut énormément. Nous avons renoué, mais il reste prudent. . . Cette situation va me tuer à petit feu. Je l'aime, mais il semble si. . . distant ! Et encore s'il n'y avait que ça ! Papa refuse d'entendre parler de lui, et même Maman m'a conseillée de rester prudente avec Alex.

- Je suis désolée Callista. Si j'avais su que ce Polynectar causerait tant d'ennuis, je ne me serai pas lancée dans cette histoire.

- Le problème avec toi, Melody, c'est que tu réfléchis après la catastrophe. A moi ensuite de réparer les dégâts.

            Melody se mordit la lèvre en entendant le ton amer de Callista.

- Je suis sincèrement désolée. . . murmura Melody. Je parlerai à Alex si tu veux. . .

- Il ne t'écoutera pas. Je doute même qu'il te laisse placer un mot.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi dire pour. . .

- Ça va, soupira Callista. Oublions ça. Si on continue, on va finir par se disputer, et c'est vraiment pas le moment.

            Diana les accueillit avec un sourire de bienvenue.

- Bonjour les filles !

- Bonjour Tante Diana ! Tout le monde est arriv ?

- Les Cinquième Année et une partie des Septième Année.

- Tu t'en sors ?

- C'est la première fois que j'accueille une partie des Gryffondors chez moi, mais je m'en sors. Drago et Endymion m'aident efficacement.

            A ce moment, Endymion pénétra dans la pièce.

- Salut Callista ! Salut Melody ! Alex t'attend, Callista. Quant à toi, Melody, il a dit que tu ne perdais rien pour attendre. Est-ce que c'est dû au super match de Quidditch et votre. . . échange ?

- Quelle intelligence ! ironisa Melody. Tu as découvert ça tout seul ou quelqu'un t'a aid ?

- Vu ta réaction, je crois que j'ai visé juste ! répliqua Endymion, amusé.

            Melody leva les yeux au ciel.

- Sale gamin !

- Melody, Endymion est Serpentard, membre des Maraudeurs Juniors et le fils de Drago Malefoy par-dessus le march ! Tu n'as aucune chance ! rit Callista.

            Elles se firent indiquer où se trouvait Alex et allèrent le rejoindre. Il rangeait sa chambre qu'il partageait avec deux garçons.

- Bonjour Alex ! salua Callista.

- Bonjour amour. Tu vas bien ?

- A merveille. Et toi ?

- Les Malefoy m'ont bien accueilli. Bonjour Melody, ajouta-t-il plus froidement.

- Alex. . . Bon, Callista, je vais vous laisser. . .

- Pas si vite, coupa Alex. Tu ne crois pas qu'on a des choses à se dire ?

            Melody regarda Alex et sentit sa colère. Il était furieux contre elle, et le pire c'est qu'elle était coupable et le savait.

- Je suis désolée Alex. . .

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te servir de ton cerveau ?

- Je sais, j'aurai dû te prévenir, mais. . .

- Tu n'as pas jugé bon de mettre ton Capitaine au courant. Te rends-tu compte dans quelle situations tu m'as mis ?

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente. . .

- Et tu n'éprouves pas le moindre remords !

- Si mais. . .

- Laisse tomber, Potter !

            Callista vit le désarroi de Melody et décida d'intervenir.

- Alex. . .

- Ne prends pas sa défense !

- Ecoute-moi. Melody est sincèrement désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé. Et nous ne pouvons pas retourner en arrière. Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne serai pas intervenue, mais il se trouve que nous sommes tous en danger actuellement. Poudlard est détruit, il n'y a plus de Coupe des Maisons ou quoi que ce soit. Or, ce n'est pas en nous disputant que nous arriverons à quelque chose.

            Alex et Melody se regardèrent. Callista avait raison comme toujours. Melody soupira.

- Je te jure que je n'embête plus Callista avec mes problèmes. Après le combat, si tu ne veux plus me parler, je l'accepterai. Mais pour le moment. . .

- On fait une trêve, coupa Alex.

            Ils se serrèrent la main.

            Pour des raisons de commodité, les Professeurs donnaient leurs cours aux quatre Maisons rassemblées. C'était assez bizarre d'assister à des cours d'Histoire ou de Potions en plein air, mais les élèves étaient ravis. Pour simplifier les choses, Severus avait demandé à ses élèves de se mettre en binôme. Drake et Sarah, Nick et Melody et alex et Callista se mirent instantanément ensemble. Severus fronça les sourcils quand il vit sa fille avec Graves, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cependant, Callista vit son regard réprobateur.

- Mon père est furieux, dit-elle à Alex.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il m'a clairement menacé et ordonné de ne plus m'approcher de toi.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas à lui de dicter ma conduite.

- C'est ce que je disais. Tu adores défier ton père.

            Callista rougit.

- Oui, mais là, c'est différent. C'est moi qui sors avec toi, pas lui.

- Encore heureux ! Je me vois mal sortir avec Rogue !

            Severus passa à côté d'eux.

- Callista, quand tu ne discutes pas avec Potter, tu discutes avec Graves. Quand cesseras-tu tes bavardages pendant mon cours ?

- Désolée Papa. Mais nous parlions de Potions. . .

- Tu ne sais pas mentir.

            Callista se tut, mais elle souriait, amusée.

- Venez me voir à la fin du cours.

            Alex se raidit, mais Callista le rassura d'une pression sur la main.

            A la fin du cours, comme Severus lui avait dit, Callista vint le voir avec Alex. Severus regarda Alex.

- Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulais plus vous voir avec ma fille, Graves.

- Papa ! protesta Callista.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Callista, répliqua Severus. Va à ton prochain cours.

- Mais. . .

            Severus lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'osa pas répliquer et se dirigea vers la résidence Potter pour son cours de DCFM, après un regard d'encouragement à Alex. Celui-ci défia Severus du regard.

- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, Professeur Rogue. J'ai parlé à Callista, autant qu'à Melody. J'ai pardonné Callista.

- Elle n'était pas fautive.

- Si, mais moins que Melody.

- Je vous avertis Graves. Ne la faites pas souffrir.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Elle a déjà assez souffert, à cause de vous, et d'Hermione Rogue.

- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter, Graves !

- C'est pourtant la vérit ! Vous ne pouvez pas nier que vous avez eu de violentes disputes avec Callista dans le passé.

- Je ne le nie pas. Mais Callista sait que j'agis pour son bien. On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous.

- J'aime votre fille, même si vous ne voulez pas le reconnaître. Et je lui ai quand même sauvé la vie.

- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas encore réglé votre compte.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur Professeur Rogue, sourit Alex. Vous aimez votre fille et je l'aime aussi. Et, vous ne croyez pas qu'elle sait mieux que vous ce qui est bien pour elle ?

            Severus réfléchit un moment, tout en fusillant Alex du regard. Mais il voyait qu'il était sincère. Il soupira.

- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière.

- Faisons donc la paix.

            Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Alex. Callista doit se demander si je suis toujours vivant.

- Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous joindre à l'entraînement des jeunes pour devenir Sorciers-Mages, proposa Severus.

            Alex ne cacha pas sa surprise.

- Eh bien. . . Merci beaucoup, j'y assisterai, Professeur Rogue.

- Appelez-moi Severus.

            Alex sourit largement et quitta son Professeur. Quand il arriva en DCFM, Callista soupira de soulagement. Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Allez vous asseoir, M. Graves. Callista m'a dit que le Professeur Rogue vous avait retenu. Et vous êtes toujours vivant à ce que je vois. . .

            Les élèves rirent. Callista interrogea Alex du regard.

- Tout va bien, nous avons fait la paix. Il m'accepte.

- Il faudra que tu me racontes tout en détail.

            Alex acquiesça.

            Il fut convenu que l'entraînement des futurs Sorciers-Mages aurait lieu chez les Rogue, aussi Harry, Drago, Melody, Callista et Alex se retrouvèrent chez Severus. Drake et Nick les attendaient, Sarah étant également présente.

- Bonsoir Sarah ! lança Melody. Tu t'entraînes avec nous ?

- Oui ! Ton père me l'a proposé vu que je suis l'Héritière de Serdaigle. Ça me permettra aussi de passer plus de temps avec Drake !

            Drake sourit tendrement à Sarah, sous l'œil amusé de l'assistance. Harry se dit que ses deux aînés avaient trouvé leur bonheur et il se réjouissait pour eux.

- Bon, on commence ? suggéra Drago.

            Harry et Severus acquiescèrent.

- A quel stade en êtes-vous ? demanda Severus.

- Deuxième stade, répondit Melody. Nous n'arrivons pas à atteindre le troisième stade, sauf en unissant nos forces.

- Et pour Alex et Sarah ? demanda Drake.

- C'est vrai, ils ne se sont pas entraînés avec nous. . . reconnut Nick.

- Mais depuis combien de temps vous entraînez-vous en cachette ? demanda Drago.

- Deux ans, répondit Callista.

            Les trois Sorciers-Mages soupirèrent. Ces jeunes étaient stupéfiants.

- Bon, déclara Harry, montrez-nous individuellement ce que vous savez faire.

            Ils s'exécutèrent. Alex et Sarah parvinrent tout juste à matérialiser la rune. Melody, Drake et Nick atteignirent le deuxième stade sans effort sans réussir à atteindre le troisième, et Callista réfréna son énergie pour éviter de dévoiler son secret. Cependant, l'œil de son père, nota son expérience.

- Callista. . .

- Oui Papa ?

- Tu peux libérer beaucoup plus d'énergie.

- Tu crois ? Je me suis entraînée pourtant en même temps que Melody, Drake et Nick. . .

- Oui, mais il y a un plus, interrompit Melody. Tu es Animagus. Ce qui signifie que tu as plus de puissance que nous.

- Il y a de fortes chances pour que tu deviennes Sorcière-Mage avant nous, conclut Nick.

- Et pour ça, on va s'entraîner encore et encore, dit Sarah.

            Ils continuèrent leur apprentissage. Une heure après, Hermione fit du thé et en apporta pour tout le monde.

- Tout va bien Maman ? demanda Callista.

- Oui. J'ai fait le tour de la maison. Tout le monde dort, il n'y a plus que nous debout.

- Il est tard, remarqua Nick.

- Oui, confirma Harry. Melody, Callista, Alex, vous rentrez avec Drago. Sarah. . .

- Elle ne peut pas rentrer seule chez les Black, intervint Drake. Il fait nuit.

- Elle peut rester ici, proposa Severus.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas, Professeur Rogue ?

- Puisque je vous le propose, Pleasant.

- Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a plus de chambres, murmura Hermione.

- Elle n'a qu'à prendre la mienne, dit Callista, vu qu'en ce moment, je loge chez Oncle Drago.

- Merci Callista.

- De rien Sarah. Tu peux te servir dans mes armoires si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Nous avons la même taille.

- Je vais sûrement t'emprunter un pyjama. En demain, j'irai récupérer mes affaires chez les Black, si on doit s'entraîner chaque soir.

            Ils se séparèrent. Drake accompagna Sarah à la chambre de Callista.

- Merci Drake.

- Sarah. . .

            Il la fixait avec intensité. Sarah plongea dans ses yeux verts.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Drake, je suis l'Héritière de Serdaigle. Comment pourrais-je aider le Professeur Potter et le Professeur Malefoy si je ne deviens pas puissante ? Sans parler de Kat qui n'est qu'en Troisième Année ! La reconstruction de Poudlard risque de prendre des années. . .

- Je ne parle pas de la reconstruction. Je parle de Destruction. Je ne veux pas te voir mêlée à la lutte, surtout avec le sort de démembrement qu'ils ont mis au point.

- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Drake, tu vas participer à la lutte.

            Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai si tu. . .

            Sarah posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chut Drake. Ne dis pas ça. J'ai confiance en toi et en nos professeurs.

- Mais. . .

            Sarah embrassa Drake pour le faire taire. Quand elle se recula, elle sourit malicieusement.

- Quel bon moyen de te faire taire !

- Tu pourrais faire mieux. . .

            Drake s'avança dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

            Voili voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aim ! Il est évident qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais il faut bien préparer le terrain pour la suite ! **Chapitre 32 : Danger**

RAR :

**Gody** : faut la comprendre la pauvre Ginny !

**Alpo** : t'es accro ! Je suis flattée merci !

**Angelitax** : merci ! Et bon courage !

**Kyzara** : que veux-tu qu'ils fassent pendant deux mois ? Donc reprise des cours !

**Manou** : il reste pas beaucoup de chapitres ! Ginny est inquiète et c'est normal ! Et vu le titre du chap suivant, c'est pas calme pour longtemps !

**M-J** : je crois que j'ai répondu à ta question en début de chapitre !

**Ange des Ténèbres** : merci !! Et le site de VDF, c'est parce que je suis super copine avec Link et Ripper ! Et comme on va bientôt faire une fic à trois…

**Velvet Angel 92** : nan, ils vont pas se quitter ! Callista est Sorcière-Mage c'est vrai… Surprise ou pas ?

**Ryan** : ouais, on retombe dans le mélo !

**Watery 136** : tu crois quand même pas que j'allais séparer mon couple phare quand même… Enfin, couple phare depuis qu'Hermione est morte mais bon ! Hermione pourrait devenir Sorcière-Mage, mais je vois pas à quoi ça pourrait lui servir, elle est morte tu te souviens ? Bon, je te laisse découvrir peu à peu la suite !

**Lome** : je sais, j'adore vous tuer tous à petit-feu ! Au lieu de squatter le site à des heures pas possibles, pourquoi tu fais pas une Author Alert ! Dès que je mets un chapitre, tu reçois un mail pour t'avertir ! Mais pour ça, tu dois être inscrite sur le site, et je suppose que tu l'es déj ! Bon, je suis contente de voir quand même que tu aimes mes chapitres et qu'ils te procurent un peu de bonheur ! Bisous !

**Amy Evans** : ouais, surprise, c'est vite dit ! J'ai déjà débloqué dans mon combat au chap 34 c'est pas si mal ! Bon, je t'embrasse, et te remercie de me suivre !

**Popov** : merci !

**Paradise Nightwish** : c'est drôlement gentil de me dire ça ! Mais toute chose a une fin ! Et je vais tâcher de faire un truc grandiose digne de ce nom !

**Lunenoire** : un peu oui que Drago va nous faire une crise d'apoplexie ! D'un autre côté, il a pas trop eu le choix ! Et puis, Diana est Gryffondor, non ?

Merci aussi à Ellsbeth, Kaiera 1 et tout le monde pour les reviews du chap 29 auxquelles j'ai pas répondu la semaine dernière pour surcharge d'emploi du temps ! Gros bisous à tout le monde !


	32. Danger

            Bonjour tout le monde ! Chapitre 32, la fin se profile à l'horizon, avec au final 37 chapitres ! Plus que 5 semaines ! J'ai pas le temps de faire les RAR, mais je suis sûre que vous me pardonnerez !

            J'arrête de bavarder, je vous laisse lire ! Bisous tout le monde !

            **Chapitre 32 : Danger**

            Severus revint dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Hermione. Celle-ci était déjà couchée, les yeux fermés, mais Severus savait qu'elle ne dormait pas encore. Une discussion s'imposait. Il avait remarqué ces derniers jours qu'Hermione l'évitait, ou détournait le regard quand leurs yeux se croisaient.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il doucement en s'allongeant à ses côtés et en éteignant la lumière.

- Mmm. . . répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, sans se retourner vers lui.

- Tu m'évites.

            Hermione soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda, alors qu'un croissant de lune éclairait la chambre.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Severus.

- Severus, m'aimes-tu ?

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que je t'aime !

- Je veux dire. . . M'aimes-tu toujours, sachant que t'ai trahi il y a six ans ?

            Severus se raidit.

- Tu n'as pas encore. . .

- Mais je vais inévitablement le faire quand on me renverra. Est-ce que tu éprouveras à nouveau de la haine pour moi ?

            Severus resta silencieux un moment.

- Sincèrement je l'ignore. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?

- Harry m'a montré sa Pensine. Et spécialement ce jour-là. Callista et toi avez énormément souffert par ma faute. Je me suis souvent demandé si mon retour. . .

- La Destructrice t'a ramenée. Tu n'as pas choisi.

- Si seulement je pouvais remonter le temps, effacer mon acte. . .

            Severus se rapprocha et la serra contre lui.

- Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

            Il était, à présent sûr d'une chose : son ressentiment envers Hermione s'était évanoui. Même si elle retournait dans le passé, il l'aimerait. . . Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

            Meagan s'entraînait assidûment à lancer le sort d'isolement avec les conseils de Yoann et Ginny. Mais si elle s'améliorait considérablement, son sort était encore imparfait, et elle évitait de sortir seule, protégée ou non.

- Tu t'améliores.

- Merci Maman.

            Meagan regarda sa mère. Elle ressentait sa tristesse et son angoisse.

- Maman. . . Pourquoi tu ne discutes pas avec Papa, pour mettre les choses au point ? Lui aussi souffre beaucoup de cette situation.

- Ce n'est pas si simple ma chérie. Il s'obstine à. . .

- Tu t'acharnes à considérer Drake et Melody comme des enfants. Mais ils sont proches du stade de Sorciers-Mages. Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence. Ils sont des adultes à présent.

- Tu n'es pas une mère qui s'inquiète pour ses enfants. Tu n'as que douze ans. Je sais que Drake et Melody ne sont plus des enfants. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à les voir risquer leur vie ainsi. Et Harry ne semble pas s'en soucier.

- Tu te trompes. Papa, plus que personne, les protège de son mieux. Il se sent responsable d'eux, et il a vraiment très peur pour eux. Il a besoin de soutien.

- Meagan, tu cherches à défendre ton père. . .

- Non. Je cherche à te faire comprendre ce qu'il ressent. Tu souffres, il souffre. Il faut être sado-masochistes pour continuer à vous faire du mal ainsi.

            Ginny fixa sa fille, surprise. Le langage qu'employait Meagan ne lui ressemblait pas. Meagan sourit, elle avait compris.

- Brian a dû déteindre sur moi.

            Ginny se leva et sourit à sa fille.

- Continue de t'entraîner.

            Elle quitta la pièce. Meagan soupira, et Yoann, qui n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer dans la conversation, sourit.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu veux que tes parents se réconcilient.

- Oui. Tout le monde souffre de la situation. Kylie, Cléa et Cérès n'osent plus s'adresser à Maman et Hélios vient souvent ici et pleure dans mes bras. Quant à Papa, il est trop occupé pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

- Tu es très proche d'Hélios.

- Il est trop jeune pour comprendre que je suis empathe, mais il aime être avec moi parce que je sais l'apaiser. Je me sers de mon don pour savoir ce dont il a besoin. Et ma chambre étant protégée, je ne crains pas de ressentir toutes les émotions des Pouffsouffle.

- J'ai vu ton père ce matin. Il a dit qu'il faut que tu maîtrises ton empathie. Il pense que tu peux quitter la chambre et être confrontée au reste de la maison, sans protection.

            Meagan pâlit.

- Tu es sérieux ?

            Yoann hocha la tête.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement derrière un sort d'isolement. Il faut que tu maîtrises ton pouvoir, que tu apprennes à faire le tri dans ta tête et que tu affrontes le monde extérieur. Fais comme la Reine Scylla.

- Je ne suis pas une Fée, mais j'essaierai. Demain. Merci de me motiver.

- Je suis là pour ça.

            Ils se sourirent. Il l'embrassa doucement. Meagan, n'ayant pas sa protection sur elle, sentit tout un tourbillon d'émotions l'envahir. De l'amour, de la tendresse. . . Il était aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Elle le repoussa doucement, haletant. Devant son regard surpris, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Il me faut encore un peu de temps pour affronter tes sentiments, surtout quand tu m'embrasses.

- Désolé. . . Mais je t'aime si fort !

- Je t'aime aussi, Yoann.

            Le lendemain, Meagan décida d'affronter sa famille sans protection, mais soutenue par Yoann. Le silence se fit dans la cuisine quand elle y pénétra. Harry s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as ta protection ?

- Non. Comme tu m'as conseillé.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais si tôt. Et ça va ?

- Oui. Vous êtes encore tous un peu endormis, donc ça va !

            Meagan rit, et Harry sourit rassuré. Elle remarqua que ses parents ne se regardaient toujours pas. Elle soupira. C'était à sa mère de faire le premier pas. Elle se tourna vers Kylie qui relisait une partition.

- Que fais-tu Kylie ?

- J'ai un récital dans une semaine. Je révise.

- Tu as bien du courage. Que vas-tu faire quand tu entreras à Poudlard ?

            Kylie s'assombrit. Meagan sentit le doute envahir l'esprit de sa sœur. Kylie se leva brusquement.

- Je dois y aller.

            Kylie enfila sa veste, prit son sac et son violon et se prépara à partir. Mais elle se heurta à Melody et Callista qui arrivaient. Elle se força à sourire.

- Bonjour vous deux !

- Hello Kylie ! Tu vas en cours ?

- Ouais. . .

            Melody remarqua que sa sœur n'allait pas bien.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien.

- Tu sors à quelle heure ? Je viens te chercher.

- 16 heures. Mais. . .

- Pas de discussion. Je viens te chercher, répliqua Melody.

            Callista regarda Melody pendant que Kylie s'éloignait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Kylie, déclara Callista.

- Mmm. . . C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'aller la chercher ce soir. Une petite discussion entre sœurs s'impose.

            De toutes les personnes qui étaient revenues du passé, Meagan adorait Remus Lupin. Il était la douceur personnifiée et était toujours calme, même quand la situation était critique. Elle s'était souvent focalisée sur lui quand elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et que personne ne connaissait son secret.

            Celle-ci profitait de la douce chaleur du soleil de cette fin du mois d'avril, allongée dans une chaise longue, pas loin de la piscine. Elle avait même demandé à Yoann de la laisser un peu seule. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule un moment, pour réfléchir, se retrouver avec elle-même, loin des émotions des autres et sans sort d'isolement. Elle sentit Remus approcher avant que ses pas ne se fassent entendre.

- Bonjour Professeur Lupin, murmura-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu m'as senti arriver.

- Oui.

- Harry m'a parlé de ton pouvoir.

            Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- Papa en a parlé à tout le monde.

- Tu t'en sors ?

- Oui. Et vous ? Vous vous en sortez avec les Serdaigles ?

- Ils sont sages et très studieux.

            Meagan ressentit de la tristesse.

- Vous êtes triste d'avoir perdu le Professeur Black. C'était votre meilleur ami, du temps des Maraudeurs. . .

- Les Maraudeurs. Ce temps-là est bel et bien révolu. Sirius en était le seul survivant, et moi, je ne vais pas tarder à être renvoyé dans le passé.

- Artémis a pris la relève. Elle sait que ses parents la protègent où ils sont, et elle veut qu'ils soient fiers d'elle.

- Artémis a une grande force de caractère. La sagesse de Shanna et l'entêtement de Sirius. Tout ça combiné aux caractères de Malefoy, Sullivan et Hunter. . . Mélange explosif.

- Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout, et pourtant s'entendent si bien ! Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Professeur Lupin ?

- Tu n'as pas ta protection sur toi, soupira Remus.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse. Quelque chose à propos de Viviane.

- Oui. Elle. . .

- Remus ! interrompit une voix.

            Viviane s'avançait vers eux, souriante.

- Je te cherchais partout ! Les Serdaigles ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. Bonjour Meagan.

- Bonjour Viviane. . .

            Meagan leva les yeux sur Viviane et reçut un choc. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur, et elle étouffa un cri. Elle baissa précipitamment la tête. Remus n'avait rien remarqué, mais Viviane avait noté la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Remus, tu pourrais nous laisser seules un moment ? J'aimerai parler à Meagan. Son don d'empathie est particulier, et je peux peut-être l'aider, vu que je partageais un lien avec Victoria.

- Je serai à la Maison.

            Remus se leva et partit. Meagan se leva d'un bond et recula, terrifiée.

- Tu n'as pas ta protection sur toi, et c'est bien dommage, ricana Viviane.

- Où est Viviane ? La vraie ? C'est à cause de vous que Poudlard est détruit. . . Mon père. . .

            Victoria s'approcha de Meagan.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, petite. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Mais tu as intérêt à rester silencieuse sur mon identité. Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à te tuer. Personne n'aura de mal à croire que la petite Meagan Potter s'est suicidée pour échapper à son empathie.

- Vous allez tous nous tuer à la fin. Vous travaillez pour Destruction.

- Reste sage et je te laisserai la vie. Si tu ouvres la bouche, je m'arrange pour tuer un de tes amis, ou un membre de ta famille. Hélios Potter est si. . .

- Non, pas Hélios. Il n'a que trois ans.

- Mais cela ne dépend que de ton silence, Meagan. Et autre chose. Garde ta protection sur toi, on ne sait jamais.

            Victoria partit, laissant Meagan terrorisée et bouleversée. Ils étaient tous en danger, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait ressenti de la haine, le mal à l'état pur émaner de la femme.

            Yoann la trouva effondrée dans l'herbe. Il courut vers elle.

- Meagan ! Tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle !

- Non. . . Ça va Yoann. Un léger vertige.

- Allez viens, je te ramène à l'intérieur. Ta mère te donnera quelque chose.

- Merci.

            Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Hélios se précipita sur sa jeune sœur.

- Meagan !

            Meagan le souleva dans ses bras. Non, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Rien.

- Voilà, c'est bien Kylie !

            Kylie termina son morceau sur un dernier accord.

- Merci, Mme Desjardins, sourit Kylie.

            Elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Mais elle croisa le regard bleu acier de Lucas Cooper. Son rival et pire ennemi. Elle soupira et détourna les yeux. Il était 15h30. Plus que 30 minutes et la journée s'achèverait.

- Bon, annonça le professeur, il vous reste trente minutes, faites ce que bon vous semble, avant de partir en week-end !

            Mme Desjardins les laissait souvent s'amuser en fin de semaine s'ils avaient fini ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. La professeur s'approcha de Kylie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés noués en chignon, la quarantaine et ses yeux bruns affichaient toujours sa bonne humeur.

- Alors Kylie, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

            Kylie s'agita, gênée.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas.

- Tu en as parlé à tes parents ? Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient fiers de toi si tu réussissais à entrer au Conservatoire. Lucas a accepté. Vous êtes tous les deux très doués, et je serai tellement contente si mes deux prodiges se retrouvaient ensemble. Réfléchis bien.

            Elle s'éloigna et Lucas s'approcha.

- Alors, Potter, toujours pas décidée ?

- Fiche-moi la paix, Cooper.

- C'est pas plus mal si tu refuses. Tu me laisses la place libre.

- H ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne rentre pas au Conservatoire que je laisse tomber le violon. Je suis meilleure que toi, et tu le sais parfaitement !

- La modestie t'étouffe, Potter !

            La cloche sonna et Kylie sortit de la classe, en plantant Lucas sur place. Mais il la suivit.

- H ! On n'a pas fini. . .

            Il stoppa net quand il vit que Kylie saluait une jeune fille plus âgée, rousse, contrairement à Kylie qui avait de longs cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Mais elles avaient un air de famille. Il s'approcha.

- Salut !

            Kylie soupira, agacée.

- Allons-nous en Mel' !

- Pourquoi Kylie ? C'est un de tes amis ?

- Je m'appelle Lucas Cooper.

- Enchantée. Melody Potter. La sœur de Kylie.

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup.

- Kylie tient plus de notre père. Et moi de notre mère.

- Ça va Melody, pas la peine de sortir toute notre généalogie !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Déjà ce matin. . .

            Kylie jeta un regard glacial à Lucas qui les observait, amusé. Melody les regarda.

- Bon. OK, ravie de t'avoir fait ta connaissance, Lucas. A la prochaine ! salua Melody en entraînant sa sœur.

            Elles marchèrent quelques instants en silence, puis Melody entraîna sa sœur dans un glacier et lui paya une glace, puis elles s'installèrent en terrasse.

- OK, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es perturbée. C'est ce Lucas ?

- Non. . . Enfin, si. . . Melody, tu as toujours voulu entrer à Poudlard ?

- Oui. . . Papa en est quand même le Directeur, c'est un peu normal pour nous. . .

- Mais. . . Tu n'as jamais songé à être autre chose qu'une sorcière étudiant à Poudlard ? Tu n'as jamais voulu être pianiste ?

- Je ne suis pas une virtuose. Mais mon professeur à l'époque a voulu me faire entrer au Conservatoire. J'ai refusé. Papa et Maman m'ont laissé le choix. Je ne voulais pas d'une carrière moldue. Callista et Drake entraient à Poudlard, j'ai fait pareil.

- Mme Desjardins veut que j'entre au Conservatoire avec Lucas Cooper. Elle est persuadée que nous réussirons à passer le concours d'entrée sans difficulté.

- Mais toi, tu veux quoi ? Poudlard, ou le Conservatoire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et puis, je n'ai même pas onze ans ! Mais la liste d'attente pour le Conservatoire est longue. Mme Desjardins affirme qu'avec mon talent, j'aurai un an d'avance.

- Il faut suivre ton cœur. Les parents ne t'obligeront jamais à suivre une voie qui ne te plaît pas.

- Mon cœur me dit d'aller au Conservatoire. Si je vais à Poudlard, je ne serai que Kylie Potter, la cinquième enfant du Directeur. Je ne veux pas décevoir les parents, je ne suis pas douée pour la magie.

- N'empêche que tu en fais.

- A part faire flotter des choses ou déplacer des objets, je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

- Ta magie se développe à Poudlard. . . Si tu décides d'y aller. Parles-en aux parents. Et à la limite, ils demanderont à rencontrer ton professeur pour décider de ton avenir.

- Merci Melody.

- Tu peux aussi faire les deux. Tu étudies au Conservatoire, mais Drake et moi on peut t'enseigner la magie à domicile.

- Ça paraît être une bonne solution, murmura Kylie.

            Elles quittèrent le glacier et se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus qui les mènerait chez elles. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, Kylie interrogeant Melody sur l'avancée de la lutte et de leur entraînement. Melody stoppa brutalement, Kylie la regarda surprise. Melody regardait autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Son regard tombait souvent sur un immeuble délabré à leur droite.

- Melody ? appela timidement Kylie.

- J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venue par ici. . .

            Melody fixa l'immeuble. Il semblait inhabité. Des flashes lui revinrent en mémoire : son enlèvement, puis leur fuite précipitée avec Viviane et Nick quand ils avaient dû sortir par la porte principale du QG de Destruction. . . Cette rue. . . Il faisait nuit alors, mais Melody se souvenait de cet hôtel en face de l'immeuble, dans la semi-inconscience où elle se trouvait.

- Kylie. . . Je crois que cet immeuble. . . est le QG de Destruction. . .

- Tu es sûre ? souffla Kylie, effrayée.

            Melody hocha la tête.

- Viens, on transplane à la maison.

            Melody prit sa sœur par les épaules, elles se glissèrent dans une ruelle et Melody les fit transplaner. Elles apparurent sur le seuil de la Résidence Potter, et Melody y entra en trombe.

- Papa !!

            Cléa et Cérès levèrent les yeux de leurs cahiers, Hélios lâcha son crayon de couleur en sursautant, et Ginny sortit de la cuisine, intriguée par le bruit. Harry apparut en haut de l'escalier, tandis que des élèves de Pouffsouffle fixaient Melody, surpris.

- Je sais où est le QG de Destruction ! annonça-t-elle sans même reprendre son souffle.

            Meagan étouffa un cri de surprise, elle se trouvait à côté de sa mère. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Allons dans mon bureau.

            Melody s'effondra dans un fauteuil en face de son père et reprit son souffle.

- Je marchais dans la rue avec Kylie. Nous sommes passés dans un quartier, non loin du Chemin de Traverse, et j'ai reconnu un immeuble. . . Il semble inhabité, mais je suis certaine que c'est là. Il y a l'hôtel en face. . .

- Melody, tu étais à moitié inconsciente. . .

- J'ai eu une impression de déjà-vu pendant qu'on remontait la rue avec Kylie ! Le QG doit être caché par la magie ! Papa ! Il faut. . .

- Du calme Melody ! tempéra Harry. On va commencer par prévenir les autres.

            Ginny et Meagan arrivèrent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda timidement Ginny.

- Melody pense avoir trouvé le QG de Destruction, annonça Harry. Je vais avertir Viviane. . .

- Non, pas elle ! s'écria Meagan, sans réfléchir.

            Ginny, Harry et Melody la fixèrent avec surprise. Meagan plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

- Que veux-tu dire Meagan ? demanda Harry.

- Rien. . . Ne prévenez pas Viviane. . .

- Mais pourquoi ? insista Melody. Elle m'a aidé à m'enfuir. Elle aussi pourra. . .

- Non. . . Je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça. . .

            Meagan pleura. Harry s'agenouilla devant elle. Il essuya ses larmes.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je ne peux pas. . . Elle va faire du mal à Hélios. . .

            Harry commença à comprendre. Viviane n'était peut-être pas celle qu'on croyait.

- Je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à ma famille, Meagan. Allons, dis-moi.

- Ce. . . Ce n'est pas Viviane. . . C'est Victoria qui a pris sa place. Personne ne le sait. Cet après-midi dans le jardin, je l'ai vue alors que je n'avais pas ma protection. Elle m'a menacée de me tuer, de faire passer ça pour un suicide, et de tuer Hélios si je disais quoi que ce soit. . . Oh Papa ! Je suis désolée de te causer tous ces problèmes ! sanglota Meagan en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

            Harry serra sa fille contre lui, tout en bouillant de rage. Meagan sentit sa fureur, dirigée contre Victoria.

- La situation est grave. Je vais prévenir Drago, Severus, Hermione, Diana, Nick, Callista et Drake.

            Meagan hocha la tête. Peu après, tout le monde était réuni dans le bureau de Harry. Quand Drake vit ses deux sœurs bouleversées, il interrogea son père du regard, puis il s'approcha de Meagan.

- Meagan, tout va bien ?

            Elle secoua la tête, pour dire non.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus.

- Il se trouve que celle que nous prenons pour Viviane est en fait Victoria, annonça Harry.

            Exclamations de surprise.

- Mais les Fées. . . commença Hermione.

- Ses yeux ne sont pas. . . continua Diana.

- Tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances ? demanda Drago.

- Oui. Meagan.

- Elle m'a clairement menacée, et fait comprendre que si je disais quoi que ce soit. . .

- Pourquoi. . . elle ne t'a pas tuée tout de suite ? C'est incohérent. . . débuta Diana.

- Parce que j'étais avec le Professeur Lupin, expliqua Meagan. Si on m'avait retrouvée morte, elle aurait été suspectée, car elle aurait été la dernière à m'avoir vue. Même en maquillant mon meurtre en suicide.

- Les Fées ont vu son Aura. . . réfléchit Hermione.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Viviane en compagnie des Fées après le combat ? Celui où Sirius et Shanna ont été tués ? se rappela Drago. Viviane, ou Victoria, a peut-être fait l'échange des corps quand elles étaient dans la Forêt. De même, elle a appris que Meagan était empathe.

- Mais elle ne savait pas qu'aujourd'hui, je suis sortie dans être isolée. Sinon, elle m'aurait évitée.

- Et pour ses yeux ? demanda Nick.

- Une potion, ou une formule peuvent régler le problème, répondit Severus.

            Tous restèrent sombres.

- Il faut prévenir le Professeur Lupin, sans éveiller les soupçons, déclara Callista.

- Ça m'étonne qu'il ne l'ait pas découvert avec ses sens développés, murmura songeusement Harry.

- Peut-être qu'il le sait, contra Hermione, mais qu'il attend le bon moment pour la prendre au piège. Je suis prête à parier que Victoria ne sait rien sur les Héritiers et sur nos projets de reconstruction.

- Il la tient à l'écart de nos plans, remarqua Drago.

- Faisons comme si de rien n'était, conclut Severus.

- Autre problème pour lequel je vous ai fait venir, dit Harry. Melody pourrait avoir repéré le QG de Destruction.

            Silence teinté de surprise. Melody se tourna vers Nick.

- Nick, tu te souviens quand nous nous sommes enfuis ? Par la porte principale ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de cet hôtel de l'autre côté de la rue ? Il s'appelle « A la belle étoile ».

            Nick réfléchit un moment.

- Franchement, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose.

- Moi non plus. Mais cet après-midi, en me promenant avec Kylie, on est passés dans ce quartier, pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse, et c'est comme si je connaissais la rue, une impression de déjà-vu. . .

- Il faudrait que j'y aille moi aussi.

- Je vous emmène, dit Drago. Tous les deux.

- Soyez prudents, recommanda Diana.

            Ils transplanèrent.

- Que faisons-vous maintenant ? demanda Diana

- Piéger Victoria. Et si Victoria est toujours vivante, s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, dit Harry.

- C'est de la folie pure, murmura Hermione. Ils savent que nous avons remis des cours sur pied, et ici même. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour attaquer ?

- Peut-être qu'ils croient leur victoire acquise en ayant détruit Poudlard, et ils savourent leur gloire, suggéra Severus.

            Drago, Nick et Melody revinrent.

- Je confirme, annonça Nick. J'ai bien l'impression que l'immeuble est le QG de Destruction.

- Bon, demain, nous déciderons d'un plan d'attaque, décida Harry. Pour l'instant, que tout le monde prenne un peu de repos. Demain, je préviendrai Remus.

            Voil ? Alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous le dis, la fin arrive, et depuis trois jours, je suis sur le combat final, et j'arrive pas à avancer ! Je suis ouverte aux suggestions **! Chapitre 33 : Mise au point**

****

Bisous !


	33. Mise au point

            Bonjour tout le monde !! J'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour le chapitre à venir, mais vous verrez par vous-mêmes ! La fin de **Double Menace** pour ceux qui suivent a été appréciée, et voici pour vous une toute nouvelle fic répondant au titre de **Cadeau Inattendu** ! Allez la lire et donnez-moi vos impressions ! Bisous à tout le monde !

            Petit rappel des personnages :

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 33 : Mise au point**

            Harry veilla tard ce soir-là. Mais Ginny l'attendait toujours quand il regagna leur chambre. Depuis quelques jours, leur relation était tendue, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, sauf pour le strict minimum et en cas de nécessité absolue. Et quand Harry revenait à la chambre, Ginny dormait déjà. Il était surpris que Ginny soit toujours éveillée, mais il ne dit rien et commença à ôter sa robe de sorcier. Ginny était déjà dans le lit, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son mari. Se pouvait-il que Meagan ait raison ? Elle avait été horrible avec lui, et avec leurs deux aînés.

- Harry ? appela-t-elle timidement ?

- Mmm, répondit-il froidement.

- Je. . . J'aimerais m'excuser. . . Harry. . . Tu me manques terriblement. . . J'ai si peur !

            Elle fondit en larmes. Harry ne sut comment réagir, mais il ne supportait pas de voir Ginny pleurer. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Allons. . . Ginny, je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

- Je lis le reproche chaque jour dans tes yeux. Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Je t'aime tellement que je refuse de te voir risquer ta vie, et nos enfants. . . ils sont si jeunes ! S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai pas. . .

- Je ferai mon possible pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Tu sembles oublier que ce sont aussi mes enfants.

- Je t'ai dit des choses horribles. . .

- Je sais que tu ne les pensais pas.

            Ginny se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

- Comment ai-je pu me laisser aveugler ainsi par la peur ? murmura-t-elle. Je me rappelle quand nous étions jeunes, à leur âge. Toi, tu as combattu Voldemort. . . puis nous avons été confrontés à l'Héritier de Voldemort, Victoria et Viviane Schell, en fait sous ce titre. Quand Viviane a été tuée, j'étais enceinte de Drake et Melody. J'avais peur pour toi. . . La même situation se reproduit, dix-sept ans après.

            Harry caressait doucement les cheveux de sa femme. Il se rappelait parfaitement. Il avait toujours aimé Ginny, et cela ne changerait pas. Il comprenait qu'elle avait peur, mais il n'accepterait pas qu'elle se dresse contre des actions qu'il jugeait nécessaires comme l'entraînement des jeunes. Mais Ginny semblait comprendre qu'il faisait ça pour leur donner le moyen de se défendre au cas où les Sorciers-Mages seraient vaincus. Il pensa à tous leurs enfants. Il ferait son possible pour ne pas se faire tuer. Il s'inquiétait surtout pour ses quatre plus jeunes enfants, Kylie, Cléa, Cérès et Hélios. Il fallait qu'il vive pour reconstruire Poudlard et offrir un avenir à ses enfants.

            Ginny leva les yeux.

- Pardonne-moi. . .

- C'est déjà fait. Je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu. . .

            Leurs lèvres s'unirent, et ils retrouvaient le goût de l'autre. . .

            Le lendemain, Harry traita Victoria normalement, de sorte qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

- Bonjour Viviane ! Comment allez-vous ?

- A merveille Harry ! Meagan va mieux ?

- Oui. Elle quitte rarement sa protection, elle doit encore s'habituer.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec elle.

- Où est Remus ?

- Toujours à la résidence Black pour veiller sur les jeunes Serdaigles.

- Ils sont calmes. Contrairement aux Pouffsouffles. Je vous laisse.

            Ils se quittèrent. Harry perdit son sourire. Cette femme était d'une hypocrisie hallucinante et dangereuse par-dessus le march ! Il gagna la résidence Black et entra dans la pièce que Remus avait prise pour bureau.

- Il faut que je vous parle Remus.

- Bonjour quand même Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas le temps. Viviane est Victoria en réalité.

            Remus soupira, nullement surpris.

- Je sais.

- Vous saviez ? Et vous attendiez quoi pour nous le dire ? Que Destruction attaque en masse ?

- Non, mais je ne savais pas comment gérer la nouvelle. Cependant, je me suis débrouillé pour qu'elle n'apprenne rien d'important sur nous. Elle ignore tout de l'identité des quatre Héritiers et de la prophétie annoncée par Scylla. Victoria a dû échanger sa place avec Viviane lors du combat où Sirius a été tué.

- Je le pense aussi. Meagan est terrifiée. C'est elle qui a tout découvert. Victoria l'a menacée.

            Remus jura.

- Bon sang ! J'ai été négligent. Hier, Meagan était sans protection et quand Victoria est arrivée, je les ai laissées seules. Je suis désolé.

- J'ai mis Meagan en sécurité. Et nous faisons en sorte que Victoria ne se doute de rien. A part ça, Melody a découvert le QG de Destruction.

            Harry narra la découverte de sa fille.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Remus.

- Les attaquer serait dangereux, et nous ne savons pas si Viviane est vivante ou non. Mais nous avons un avantage : Victoria peut devenir un otage si besoin est.

- C'est trop dangereux, refusa Remus.

- C'est une de nos seules chances d'avoir Destruction. L'effet de surprise sera de notre côté.

            Remus réfléchit un moment.

- Les autres sont au courant ?

- Oui. Il nous reste juste à trouver un plan d'action. Et pour ça, je fais confiance à Drago et Hermione. Ce sont nos stratèges. Retiens Victoria avec toi. Je viendrais vous chercher quand tout sera au point.

- D'accord.

- Au fait, demanda Harry, comment l'as-tu su ?

            Remus rougit et hésita.

- Elles n'embrassent pas de la même manière. . .

- Remus est au courant, annonça Harry à ses amis devant lui.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Severus. Et il attendait quoi pour le dire ?

- Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre surtout qu'il n'avait pas de preuve tangible.

- Mais comment l'a-t-il su alors ? demanda Drago.

- Là n'est pas la question, éluda Harry avec un sourire. Je pense attaquer Destruction.

- Tu es complètement fou, murmura Hermione.

- Ecoutez-moi tous. N'en avez-vous pas marre d'attendre qu'ils viennent et nous attaquent ? Pour une fois, on prend l'avantage et on les attaque, en profitant de l'effet de surprise.

- Sans les Etres Célestes, c'est de la folie, objecta Callista.

- On n'a pas besoin d'eux. Une vingtaine d'Aurors et nos forces, c'est amplement suffisant. Melody, Drake, Nick et toi serez bientôt Sorciers-Mages. Nous avons toutes nos chances. Et si Viviane est encore vivante, il faut la sauver.

            Présentée comme ça, la solution paraissait être la seule issue possible.

            Harry sut qu'il avait gagné.

- Nous continuerons à vous entraîner jusqu'à ce que vous atteigniez le troisième stade. Ensuite, on capture Victoria et on attaque Destruction. Nous déterminerons un plan à ce moment-là. Ça vous va ?

- On a le choix ? rétorqua Drago.

            Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Callista entraîna Alex à l'écart.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alex, vaguement inquiet.

- Je veux t'aider à devenir Sorcier-Mage, comment tu m'as aidée à devenir Animagus.

- Mais Callista. . . Tu ne l'es pas encore toi-même !

            Elle lui jeta un regard éloquent.

- Alex, je ne te ferai pas cette proposition si je n'avais pas les moyens de le faire !

            Alex en resta bouche bée.

- Ton père est au courant ?

- Non. Pas encore. Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant. Je veux t'aider Alex !

- Dis-moi comment tu y es arrivée.

- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as appris à devenir Animagus ? Si j'ai appris si vite, c'était parce que je venais tout juste de réussir à devenir Sorcière-Mage. Je me suis longuement entraînée toutes les nuits, toute seule dans ma chambre à lancer l'Avalonia. Mais j'avais peur de ma nouvelle puissance. . . Et puis, Melody est venue s'installer dans ma chambre suite à son enlèvement, et je n'ai pas pû m'entraîner pour m'y habituer.

- Et c'est toi qui finalement a contribué à plus de 50% au sort qui a tué Marcus Adams.

- Melody, Drake et Nick m'ont apporté leur énergie, parce que mon sort à lui seul aurait seulement blessé Adams.

- Tu devrais le dire à ton père.

            Callista soupira.

- Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Je viens avec toi. Je suis très honoré de ta proposition.

            Ils se sourirent.

            Le soir-même, l'entraînement continua, mais Callista ne se mit pas à la tâche, se contentant de conseiller Alex.

- Callista, tu devrais toi aussi t'entraîner, dit Severus.

- Pas ce soir Papa. Il faut que je te parle en privé tout à l'heure.

- A quel propos ?

- Tu verras bien. En attendant, on peut aider Alex.

            Severus fut intrigué mais n'insista pas. Il savait que sa fille était très bornée, et il n'obtiendrait rien en l'interrogeant. Il prit donc son mal en patience. Mais il s'attendait déjà au pire.

            Quand la séance d'entraînement s'acheva, Callista dit à Melody de rentrer avant elle, elle voulait encore rester un peu avec ses parents. Melody rentra avec Drago après avoir embrassé Nick. Drake embrassa Sarah, et ils allèrent tous se coucher, Sarah dans la chambre de Callista, et Drake et Nick dans la leur, chez les Rogue.

            Severus et Hermione se tournèrent vers leur fille, assise tout près d'Alex dans un canapé. Elle faisait une tête d'enterrement, et seule la main d'Alex sur ses mains l'empêchait de se les tordre nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Severus.

            Callista regarda son père, puis sa mère qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

- Jesuissorcièremage… marmonna-t-elle.

            Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que sa fille venait d'annoncer. Mais Severus avait compris. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Depuis quand ?

            Callista regarda son père. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Une étincelle dans ses yeux sombres lui révéla quand même qu'il était plutôt amusé.

- Plusieurs mois. . . Après l'enlèvement de Melody. . . J'étais si en colère que. . .

- Et tu l'as développé seule. . .

            Callista hocha la tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre le père et sa fille. Elle se sentit un peu exclue de leur relation, mais comment leur en vouloir ? Callista avait grandi sans être entourée de ses vrais parents, et depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son père, un lien très fort s'était développé entre eux. Hermione avait déjà remarqué plusieurs fois que Severus et Callista se comprenaient d'un seul regard, communiquant silencieusement rien que par l'expression des yeux. Et maintenant, père et fille s'observaient sans rien dire. Puis Severus s'avança vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment fier de toi. N'importe quel père adorerait t'avoir pour fille.

            Callista nicha sa tête dans le cou de son père.

- Merci Papa.

            Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu jalouse malgré tout de la complicité de son mari et Callista.

- Euh. . . Que se passe-t-il ?

- Callista est Sorcière-Mage, répondit Alex.

            Hermione en resta bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un mot. Severus se redressa.

- Tu ne l'avais pas remarqu ?

            Hermione secoua la tête, tandis que Callista jeta un regard interloqué à Severus.

- Tu le savais ?

- Je m'en doutais. Ta puissance a énormément augmenté, et le fait que tu sois devenue si vite Animagus m'a mis la puce à l'oreille et je t'ai surveillée. Cependant, tu ne t'entraînais plus, et lors du combat contre Destruction, où tes amis et toi avez tué Adams, je t'avais interdit de lutter de peur que tu ne saches pas contrôler l'Avalonia. Comment t'entraînais-tu ?

- Tous les soirs, en insonorisant ma chambre et ensorcelant les murs pour que ça n'explose pas. Quand Melody est venue dans ma chambre, je n'ai plus pû m'entraîner. Et maintenant, je vois que je n'ai pas perdu la main, et je voudrais aider Alex à en faire de même, pour le remercier de m'avoir aidée à devenir Animagus.

- C'est noble de ta part, mais ce stade est très difficile à atteindre pour Sorciers non expérimentés. Harry et moi avons dû nous entraîner des mois, et tes amis et toi vous entraînez sans relâche depuis deux ans alors que vous êtes des enfants de Sorciers-Mages. Je te rappelle que ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, ni même Grindelwald n'ont réussi à atteindre ce stade, sachant que c'étaient quand même des Sorciers puissants.

- Je sais qu'Alex peut y arriver.

- Je t'aiderai.

- Merci Professeur Rogue, dit Alex.

            Severus le regarda.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Severus.

            Alex eut un sourire d'excuse.

- Les habitudes ont la vie dure. Un Gryffondor tel que moi, aura du mal à sympathiser avec le Directeur des Serpentards.

- Même si le Directeur en question est le père de votre petite-amie actuelle ? rétorqua Severus.

- Oui, même en étant le père de Callista.

            Ils rirent tous les trois. Mais Alex remarqua qu'Hermione ne participait pas à la bonne humeur de sa famille. Elle s'était rapprochée de la fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur, sans le voir cependant, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux. Il n'en souffla mot, mais était intrigué. Il hésitait à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mais Hermione était malgré tout la mère de Callista, et il détestait voir quelqu'un souffrir dans l'indifférence générale.

            Callista et Severus se mirent à parler des aspects techniques d'Avalonia, et Alex se leva. Il s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Professeur Rogue ?

            Hermione sursauta et le regarda.

- Alex. . . Je ne suis que Professeur remplaçante. Appelle-moi Hermione.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien.

            Elle hésita, puis lui fit signe de la suivre à la cuisine.

- Tu veux du th ?

- Non merci.

            Ils s'assirent à table de la cuisine.

- S'il te plaît Alex, excuse-moi pour tes parents. C'est un peu de ma faute s'ils sont morts il y a six ans.

- Vous n'êtes pas fautive. Callista m'a tout expliqué. D'abord vous êtes revenue avant de mourir, donc tous ce que vous avez fait après ne compte pas, vu que vous n'en avez aucun souvenir. Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, la Destructrice ne vous avait pas prévenue qu'elle comptait attaquer le Ministère et les Aurors.

- J'ai fait tant de mal autour de moi. Harry m'a montré sa Pensine. Tout ce que je ferai n'effacera jamais ma trahison.

- Vos amis vous ont pardonnée. Callista et votre mari vous adorent.

- Je me sens exclue de leur relation privilégiée. Je suis consciente que Callista n'a connue que Severus, et même si je comprends parfois mieux Callista que son père, il n'en reste pas moins que tous les deux ont développé une relation exclusive dont je ne fais pas partie. Ils se comprennent au moindre regard, alors que moi. . . Je suis pratiquement une étrangère pour eux. Il m'arrive de souhaiter que le jour de mon renvoi dans le passé soit imminent. . .

- Ne dites pas ça. Ce jour-là, Callista et Severus vont souffrir, et ils auront besoin l'un de l'autre. Vous leur êtes indispensable, même si vous pensez le contraire.

            Hermione observa Alex.

- Tu es mature pour ton âge. Callista a de la chance de t'avoir.

- La mort de mes parents doit y être pour quelque chose. Jasmine m'a dit que j'avais énormément changé.

- Jasmine ?

- Jasmine Irving épouse Steeves. Elle était en Sixième Année quand nous sommes arrivés en Première Année. C'était la Gardienne de Gryffondor. Après la mort des mes parents, elle a suggéré à Martin Steeves, son petit-ami, de m'héberger. Il a accepté, et ses parents m'ont accueilli à bras ouverts et m'ont traité comme leur fils, et Martin m'a vite pris sous son aile et considéré comme un frère. Mais Jasmine avait vu que je n'étais plus comme autrefois, comme si j'avais perdu ma joie de vivre. Je me suis efforcé de recommencer à vivre pour lui faire plaisir. Jasmine était la plus belle fille de Gryffondor à l'époque, tous les garçons en étaient un peu amoureux, je ne faisais pas exception à la règle. C'est elle qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais au Quidditch, et j'ai pris sa place quand elle a quitté Poudlard. Elle s'est mariée il y a quatre ans avec Martin, et attend un heureux événement pour octobre prochain. Elle sait pour Callista et moi, et veut la revoir, mais je lui ai dit que pour l'instant, la guerre contre Destruction passait en priorité.

- Tu as beaucoup de chances d'avoir des amis aussi dévoués.

- C'est ma seconde famille. Jasmine se sentait concernée par mon sort parce que son frère est mort dans l'attaque du Ministère.

- J'ai fait beaucoup de dégâts. . . murmura Hermione.

- Arrêtez de vous torturer. Vous avez déjà été assez punie comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

            Hermione esquissa un pâle sourire.

- Merci Alex. Tu es droit, honnête et courageux. Tu es parfait pour Callista.

- Merci Hermione. Je promets de la rendre heureuse.

            Callista et Severus pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

- C'est là que vous vous cachez ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous racontez ? demanda Callista.

- Nous discutions de toi, répondit Hermione. Je disais à Alex combien il était chanceux de t'avoir, et combien il est parfait pour toi.

- Merci. . . Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.

            Alex sourit à Callista. Elle lui répondit.

- Et en plus, tu as des yeux magnifiques. . . Un sourire craquant. . .

- Stop ! coupa Alex. J'apprécie tes compliments, mais pas devant tes parents !

            Callista rit.

- Bon, on va rentrer chez Oncle Drago.

- Soyez prudents, recommanda Severus. Alex, je vous confie ma fille.

- Ne vous en faites pas.

            Ils sortirent par la porte de la cuisine. Severus regarda Hermione.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, constata-t-il.

            Hermione sourit.

- Tout va bien. Alex est charmant. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. On va se coucher ?

            Severus hésita, il voulut insister, mais renonça et hocha la tête. Ils éteignirent les lumières et montèrent dans leur chambre.

            Katrine sortit silencieusement de la chambre d'Artémis qu'elle partageait et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle y trouva Drago, tout seul, étudiant un épais grimoire. Il leva les yeux quand il l'entendit arriver.

- Miss Sullivan ?

- Bonsoir Professeur Malefoy. Désolée de vous perturber, je vais. . .

- Vous pouvez rester. Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

            Elle secoua la tête. Il lui fit signe de venir s'installer à côté de lui. Elle obéit, intimidée par son Professeur, même s'il était le père d'Endymion et tuteur d'Artémis.

- Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda-t-il gentiment, abandonnant le vouvoiement.

- Oui. Cette histoire d'Héritier. Le Choixpeau savait parfaitement que j'étais l'Héritière de Pouffsouffle, mais il a tenu à m'envoyer à Gryffondor.

- Ton caractère est plus Gryffondor que Pouffsouffle. Tu descends d'Helga Pouffsouffle par le sang, peu importe où tu es placée.

- Quelle est ma mission dans tout ça ? Je n'ai que treize ans, bientôt quatorze, je ne suis qu'une débutante. Comment accomplir le destin qui m'est réserv ? Le Professeur Potter, et vous-mêmes êtes Sorciers-Mages, Sarah va bientôt être diplômée et suit un entraînement avec les autres pour atteindre leur niveau. Et moi. . . je suis inutile.

- Tu ne l'es pas. Sinon, tu ne ferais pas l'objet d'une prophétie.

- Reconstruire Poudlard n'est pas vraiment ce que je pensais faire dans la vie. Personne ne connaît intégralement ce château, à part les Fondateurs. Il y a tant de pièces, de souterrains, de passages secrets, de pièces cachées qui se déplacent. . . De nos jours, seuls Artémis et Endymion le connaissent mieux que quiconque.

- Je sais. Ils l'ont visité inlassablement durant leur enfance. A tel point qu'ils ont fait des frayeurs à leurs mères quand ils ne revenaient pas. Un enfant peut facilement se perdre dans ce dédale.

- Et nous devons le reconstruire. Si j'attrape mon ancêtre. . . Et les trois autres avec, je leur dis ma façon de penser.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des doutes. Je peux te dire qu'Harry, Sarah et moi-mêmes avons peur de la tâche qui nous est confiée.

- Sarah, je comprends, mais le Professeur Potter et vous-même ? Vous êtes Sorciers-Mages, et Héritiers des deux Sorciers les plus puissants après Merlin ! Comment. . .

- Nous restons humains. Crois-moi, même si nous sommes désignés pour reconstruire le château, nous ne le ferons pas seuls. La marque de Pouffsouffle sur Poudlard était les passages secrets, qui de mieux que les Maraudeurs Juniors pour nous faire un plan précis du Château selon vos expériences ?

- Ce sera un plan incomplet.

- Ce sera mieux que rien. Quant à moi, je ne vais pas m'amuser à faire une Chambre des Secrets avec un Basilic dedans. Je vais aider Sarah à nous faire une Grande Salle avec plafond enchanté. Harry et Severus vont se charger du noyau de Poudlard. Nous nous y mettrons tous. Et s'il le faut, nous ferons appel à la Reine Scylla s'il nous manque quelque chose.

- Vous avez déjà tout prévu.

- Oui, Harry et moi avons commencé à en parler. Mais nous n'attaquerons le chantier qu'après l'éradication totale de Destruction.

- Où se dérouleront les cours pendant la reconstruction ? L'année prochaine, il faudra que. . .

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Nous continuerons comme maintenant. Les différentes résidences seront magiquement agrandies pour pouvoir accueillir tous les élèves de Poudlard et les cours. Un système de Portoloins sera mis en place entre les quatre résidences pour que les élèves passent d'un cours à l'autre.

- Quelle organisation ! Vous m'impressionnez Professeur Malefoy !

- Bien oblig ! Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher.

            Katrine soupira.

- Je n'arrive pas trouver le sommeil. Artémis s'agite beaucoup, et je revois encore cette nuit funeste où Poudlard est tombé.

- Artémis a des cauchemars ?

- Oui. Ses parents.

            Drago fronça les sourcils.

- J'en parlerai à Diana. Quant à toi, viens avec moi, je vais te faire une Potion de Sommeil légère pour t'aider.

- Merci.

            Ils allèrent dans la cuisine. Drago lu confectionna rapidement une potion. Katrine le regardait faire. Elle se dit qu'Endymion ressemblait beaucoup physiquement à son père, mais moralement, il ressemblait plus à Diana. Diana avait beaucoup de chances. Son mari était séduisant, et prévenant. . . Le mari idéal quoi ! Elle se demanda ce que faisait Brian. Il dormait sans aucun doute. Depuis qu'il vivait chez les Rogue, elle le voyait moins souvent, sauf quand il venait pour les cours de Métamorphoses. Lui aussi était adorable. Il ressemblait énormément à Ginny, et elle l'aimait. Elle savait que si elle lui demandait de prendre sa place, il le ferait sans hésiter. Comme c'était hélas impossible, il l'épaulerait sans faiblir.

            Drago déposa une tasse devant elle, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Voilà.

- Merci.

            Il lui sourit. Elle avala rapidement le breuvage, en faisant la grimace.

- Beurk ! Pourquoi ces mixtures n'ont-elle pas meilleur goût ?

- Va demander ça au Professeur Rogue, conseilla Drago.

- C'est ça. . . C'est un homme à éviter, surtout quand on est membre des Maraudeurs Juniors !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous en prendre à lui à Halloween !

- Les Professeurs Black et Lupin nous avaient défiés !

- Comment résister à un défi en effet ? Allez, viens, je te raccompagne.

            Ils montèrent.

- Merci Professeur Malefoy. Vous me rappelez mon père. Il s'occupait de moi quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Il est décéd ?

- Oui, d'un cancer. C'était un non-sorcier. Il est mort devant moi, à l'hôpital, à peine deux mois avant ma rentrée à Poudlard. C'est dans le train que j'ai rencontré Artémis, Endymion et Yoann. Ils m'ont redonné le sourire. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

- Tu as un fort caractère, Katrine. Tu ne te laisses pas abattre facilement. C'est une de tes nombreuses qualités, et surtout la raison pour laquelle tu es à Gryffondor et non à Pouffsouffle.

            Katrine sourit à Drago, et sur une impulsion subite, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et rentra dans sa chambre, rouge comme une pivoine. Drago sourit, amusé, puis il alla lui aussi se coucher. Diana était déjà endormie quand il pénétra dans la chambre. Elle ne se réveilla pas quand il se glissa dans le lit, mais elle vint se blottir instinctivement contre lui quand elle sentit sa présence dans son sommeil. Il enlaça sa femme et tomba dans le sommeil.

            Voil !!! Rien de spécial dans ce chapitre ! Mais le prochain, ça va bouger ! **Chapitre 34 : Mission Sauvetage**.

**RAR :**

**Neijla** : j'espère que tu aimes vraiment ! Je me suis débloquée pour le combat final, et j'aborde les toutes dernières lignes du dernier chapitre ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir la fin ! Merci de ta review pour Double Menace ! Je sais pas si je vais faire une suite, mais vu l'insistance d'une certaine personne qui s'amuse à m'embêter, je vais sûrement m'y mettre ! Bisous !

**Watery 136** : rassure-toi, je vais rien lui faire à Hélios ! Je ne m'en prends pas aux bébés, malgré mon sadisme incurable ! Et concernant ton petit délire, tu verras bien !

**Kyzara** : merci beaucoup !

**Alba** : merci !! La cinquième partie est la dernière ! Pas de suite prévue, et mon imagination est pas d'accord ! Tu peux aller te rattraper sur Cadeau Inattendu, c'est pas interdit !

**Lunenoire** : merci !

**Gody** : pas de problème, dès que j'ai un moment, je vais lire ta fic ! Mais je ne te promets rien parce que mon emploi du temps est légèrement surcharg !

**M-J** : bon, tu as eu ta réponse pour Remus ! Merci pour Double Menace ! Pour la suite, c'est pas encore sûr !

**Solar** : merci pour les deux reviews ! J'ai terminé mon combat final ! C'est le chap 36, et le chap 37 ben, c'est la fin ! Pour bientôt quoi !

**Velvet Angel92** : Victoria méchante ? Ouais, j'ai prévu un truc pour elle ! Kylie ne va pas à Poudlard non. Et pour Lucas, je sais pas, mais je vais sûrement le faire en implicite. Oui !!! Je suis fan de Lou surtout ! Il est trop adorable ! Miyu et Kanata me font marrer, et Chris avec ses délires ! Je conseille à tout le monde de se mettre à ce merveilleux manga qu'est Da Da Da !

**Alpo** : voil !

**Amy Evans** : je fais toujours de mon mieux pour que les lecteurs ne se lassent pas. Tant mieux si tu aimes ! Bisoux !


	34. Mission Sauvetage

            Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis pas très en forme, mais maintenant que je suis sur mon ordi, prête à faire mes RAR en fin de chapitre et tout ça, ça va beaucoup mieux !

            Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu **Cadeau Inattendu**, je vous conseille d'aller la lire ! Apparemment, y'en a qui ont adoré, et moi, ben… Je suis folle de joie !

Assez discuté, place au chapitre !

            Petit rappel des personnages :

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 34 : Mission Sauvetage**

            Harry avait convoqué tout le monde pour l'attaque imminente du QG de Destruction. Victoria était également présente, mais elle serait capturée et emprisonnée. Quand tout le monde fut présent, Drago se mit devant la porte, mine de rien, et Severus se tenait prêt à l'attaquer. Les adolescents, Callista, Drake, Melody, Nick, Alex et Sarah se tenaient à l'écart, prêts à intervenir cependant. Mais Victoria ne se doutait de rien.

- Bien, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous annoncer que j'ai décidé d'attaquer Destruction.

            Victoria sursauta.

- Quoi ? Harry, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?

- Si, Viviane. Melody a trouvé le QG en se promenant à Londres.

- Est-elle sûre ? Je me souviens qu'il est dissimulé par un Sort.

- Même si le QG est dissimulé, Melody et Nick sont formels.

- Laissez-moi y aller. J'étais là, le nuit de l'évasion.

- Non, pas besoin. Je compte attaquer cette nuit. Nous allons tous rester aujourd'hui pour préparer l'assaut.

            Victoria se mordit la lèvre. Elle pouvait sentir l'espoir de sa sœur Viviane l'envahir.

- Ce n'est pas prudent. Ils sont plus nombreux que nous. Nous allons droit à la catastrophe.

- Pas si nous sommes bien préparés. Et nous bénéficions de l'effet de surprise.

            En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Remus.

- Remus, raisonne-le. Nous. . .

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, coupa Remus. Pourquoi es-tu si réticente ?

- Je ne suis pas réticente, je suis prudente. Nous ne les connaissons pas assez pour lancer une attaque de cette envergure. . .

            Victoria regarda autour d'elle et plissa les yeux. Elle était encerclée, et Malefoy se tenait devant la porte. Soupçonneraient-ils quelque chose ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes étranges, tous. . .

- Nous savons que vous êtes Victoria, annonça calmement Harry.

            Victoria le fixa avec surprise, jouant parfaitement les innocentes, grâce à sa sœur Viviane.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Inutile de nier. Vous ne pouvez pas leurrer un Loup-Garou, ni une empathe.

            Les yeux magiquement modifiés flamboyèrent de colère. Elle avait été découverte.

- Meagan vous a tout dit ? Elle ne manque pas de courage !

- Vous avez osé menacer ma famille. Et cela, je ne le tolère pas.

- Et que comptez-vous faire ? Me tuer ? Vous ne pouvez pas.

- En effet. Je ne peux pas vous tuer. Mais vous ferez un otage parfait. Encore une question : Viviane, comment va-t-elle ?

            Victoria croisa les bras, et nargua les personnes autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle est encore vivante ?

- Je sais qu'elle est vivante, déclara Remus.

            Victoria éclata de rire.

- Remus, vous êtes pitoyable. Votre amour pour ma sœur m'attendrirait presque. Ce qui ne vous a pas empêché de m'embrasser comme si vous l'embrassiez elle. . .

- Vous n'embrassez pas comme elle. Je savais depuis le début que vous n'étiez pas Viviane, et je ne vous ai rien révélé sur nous.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que nous avons un avantage sur Destruction.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas attaquer Voldemort.

            Elle sortit sa baguette, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Drago tendit sa main et attira la baguette vers lui.

- Etonnant que vous n'ayiez pas appris la magie sans baguette avec la Destructrice, se moqua Severus.

            Victoria les fixa avec haine.

- A moins, continua Drago qu'elle ne vous fasse pas assez confiance pour vous enseigner son art, si ce n'est le sort de démembrement.

- Ex Demembro est un sort mis au point par Voldemort, la Destructrice et Marcus Adams, si vous voulez tout savoir ! Et Voldemort ne va pas tarder à devenir Sorcier-Mage. Vous allez tous y passer.

- La Destructrice elle-même n'y arrive pas, répliqua Harry. En attendant, vous êtes notre hôte.

            Drago et Harry l'enfermèrent dans une des chambres d'amis de la résidence Potter, fermée de plusieurs verrous avec un sortilège d'annihilation magique qui rendait toute magie inopérante. Victoria se retrouva privée de toute magie, aussi inoffensive qu'une moldue. Harry et Drago revinrent dans le bureau d'Harry.

- Bien. Nous attaquerons ce soir à une heure du matin.

- Si tard ? s'exclama Melody.

- Destruction ne s'y attend pas, ils seront tous au pays des rêves, nous les tuerons plus facilement, exposa Severus.

- Oui, acquiesça Harry. Melody et Nick, vous guiderez Remus à travers les cachots pour trouver Viviane. Deux Aurors viendront avec vous pour vous aider si ça se complique. Callista, Drake, Alex, Sarah, Hermione et les autres Aurors, vous vous occupez des Sorciers Noirs et des éventuels Corbeaux. Drago, Severus et moi, on s'occupe de la Destructrice et Voldemort. Diana et Ginny, vous serez nos infirmières ici, et pour garder les jeunes enfants. Ça vous va ? Des questions ?

            Tout le monde se regarda, mais personne ne parla. Severus et Callista échangèrent un regard et Callista hocha la tête. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prendre la parole, Harry reprit.

- En principe, nous devrions avoir vite l'avantage. Trois Sorciers-Mages. . .

- Quatre, dit Callista.

- Non, cinq, rectifia Drake.

- Six, corrigea Nick.

            Le silence se fit. Melody s'écarta et regarda sa meilleure amie, son frère et son petit-ami, éberluée. Harry et Drago étaient aussi surpris qu'elle, et Severus observait Drake et Nick, à peine étonné.

- Vous êtes tous les trois des Sorciers-Mages ? demanda Melody. Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? Depuis quand ?

- Hier soir, répondit Drake. Nick et moi, après l'entraînement hier soir, nous avons encore tenté de lancer l'Avalonia. . . Et nous avons réussi.

- Heureusement que j'ai lancé un sort de solidité des murs et d'insonorisation, sinon la Résidence Rogue serait détruite à l'heure qu'il est.

- Quant à moi, ça fait plusieurs mois, avoua Callista. J'ai été furieuse suite à ton enlèvement, et c'est ce qui m'a aidé à déchaîner ma puissance.

- Ce qui expliquerait ta rapidité à devenir Animagus.

- Oui.

            Melody fit un grand sourire.

- Je suis heureuse pour vous trois, et j'espère que moi aussi je serai à votre niveau !

- Eh bien, dit Harry, quel choc ! Six Sorciers-Mages parmi nous !

- Avec ça, Destruction n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! conclut Drago.

            Ils se détendirent.

- Je propose que nous prenions tous un peu de repos avant ce soir, suggéra Harry. Rendez-vous ce soir à minuit pour les derniers préparatifs.

            Ils se dispersèrent.

            Sarah retrouva Drake au bord de la piscine des Potter. Il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle l'enlaça par derrière.

- Drake ?

- Sarah ? Tu devrais aller te reposer pour ce soir.

- Je n'y vais pas.

            Drake se redressa, et la regarda.

- Pourquoi ? Mon père est au courant ?

- Non. Pas encore. Je voulais d'abord que tu le saches.

- Mais. . .

- Je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles.

- Tu as eu le même entraînement que nous. Tu es au même niveau.

- Drake, tu es Sorcier-Mage. Je ne le suis pas. Et n'oublie pas que j'ai une mission à remplir.

- Etre Héritière de Serdaigle n'empêche pas. . .

            Sarah eut un petit rire.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris. En temps normal, je serai venue avec vous. Mais. . . Le petit interlude que nous avons eu le mois dernier chez les Rogue a eu une conséquence.

            Drake bondit.

- Quoi ? Mais nous n'avons. . . Une seule fois !

- Nous avons fait l'amour une seule fois, et cette fois a été suffisante. Je n'ai que quelques jours de retard, et j'ai toujours été régulière. Je préfère rester prudente. Autant pour ne pas compromettre la prophétie des Héritiers que pour le futur bébé, si je suis vraiment enceinte.

            Drake prit Sarah dans ses bras, follement heureux.

- Tu te rends compte ? Notre enfant sera le premier qui naîtra dans un monde en paix ! Nick, Melody, Callista et moi avions décidé de nous battre pour offrir un avenir sans danger pour les générations futures, et notamment pour mes sœurs et frères. J'ai maintenant une raison supplémentaire de me battre. Dès que ce sera fini, je t'épouse ! Nous profiterons de la vie, à trois. . .

            Sarah l'embrasse pour le faire taire.

- Commençons déjà à aller prévenir ton père !

- Il va sauter de joie quand il va apprendre qu'il est grand-père !

            Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, main dans la main. Drake pénétra dans la cuisine en trombe, faisant sursauter Ginny, Kylie et deux élèves de Pouffsouffle.

- Drake ! réprimanda Ginny. Ça ne va pas de faire un boucan pareil ?

- Désolé Maman ! répondit Drake avec un grand sourire, pas désolé du tout.

- Tu es bien joyeux, remarqua Kylie. Pour quelqu'un qui va mener une offensive dans quelques heures, je te trouve décontracté.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer, conseilla Ginny. Callista et Melody sont allées faire une sieste, pour se sentir en forme cette nuit.

- Maman, je me sens à 200 % de mes capacités ! Je vais voir Papa !

            Sarah rit et s'excusa de ce vacarme.

- Désolée Mme Potter ! Drake est intenable !

- Et pour cause !

            Ils disparurent dans l'escalier. Ginny soupira.

- Quel excit ! C'est la perspective d'attaquer Destruction qui le met dans cet état ?

            Kylie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

            Drake faillit faire irruption dans le bureau d'Harry sans frapper, mais Sarah le devança et frappa elle-même.

- Entrez !

            Il était seul, et étudiait un parchemin. Il releva les yeux et haussa un sourcil quand il vit Drake avec un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Il se tourna vers Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

- Je lui ai annoncé que je ne viendrais pas cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas risquer ma vie, et celle du bébé.

            Le visage d'Harry exprima la plus totale stupéfaction, puis le même sourire béat que son fils apparut.

- Eh bien. . . Pour une surprise. . . Alors ça y est, je suis grand-père ?

- Pas encore, intervint Drake. Mais c'est en bonne voie.

            Harry prit Sarah dans ses bras.

- Je suis ravi pour vous deux, et Sarah, tu es la bienvenue dans la famille Potter. Tu resteras ce soir avec Ginny et Diana.

- Bien sûr.

            Ginny passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et vit son mari, étreignant Sarah.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Sarah et moi allons nous marier, répondit Drake.

- Si tôt ?

- Drake, tu as mal présenté les choses, dit Harry. Ginny, ma chérie, tu vas bientôt être grand-mère.

- Quoi ?

            Ginny regarda Sarah, puis Drake, et revint sur Sarah. Elle s'avança.

- Ma chérie. . . souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux ! Il est hors de question que tu combattes ce soir !

- Je sais Mme Potter. Je viens de l'annoncer au Professeur Potter.

- Tu es raisonnable. Mais appelle-moi donc Ginny. Et va te reposer, tu dois être fatiguée.

- Ça ira. Je me sens bien.

            Ginny prit Sarah avec elle, et elles sortirent, Ginny donnant tout un tas de conseils à sa belle-fille. (nda : c'est pas encore officiellement sa belle-fille, mais on va faire comme si) Harry regarda Drake.

- Prends soin d'elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'aime Sarah comme un fou, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

            Melody était allongée dans son lit, incapable de dormir. Elle ne faisait jamais de sieste, et là, son esprit était occupé. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle n'était pas Sorcière-Mage comme Callista, Nick ou Drake, alors qu'elle s'entraînait de la même manière qu'eux. Depuis quelques jours, elle ne se donnait pas à fond de peur de se faire du mal. Elle soupira. Le soir-même, elle mettrait de nouveau sa vie en danger, pour sauver Viviane. Et après ça. . . Il faudrait qu'elle dise à son père de ne pas compter sur elle pour le combat qui aurait inévitablement lieu, entre Destruction et les Sorciers-Mages. Nick ne se doutait de rien. . . Comment l'aurait-il su d'ailleurs ? Ils n'avaient pris aucune précaution. Et son père serait furieux s'il apprenait qu'elle avait mené une attaque contre le QG de Destruction, tout en sachant qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se traita d'idiote. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'ils couraient des risques, mais Nick et elle s'étaient laissés emporter par la passion, et elle devait en subir les conséquences. Et le pire, c'était que son père l'avait prévenue. Tant pis, elle participerait ce soir à la délivrance de Viviane. Nick et Remus avaient besoin d'elle.

            Ils se retrouvèrent tous à minuit dans le bureau d'Harry, et mirent les dernières choses au point.

- Finalement, Sarah restera ici avec Ginny et Diana, déclara Harry.

- Je ne me sens pas encore prête à attaquer Destruction, expliqua Sarah.

- Tu as raison de ne pas te mettre en danger, approuva Hermione.

- Nick, Melody, saurez-vous retrouver le chemin des cachots ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas Harry, répondit Nick. Avec nos souvenirs, nous y arriverons.

- Sauf que j'étais à moitié inconsciente, se souvint Melody.

            Kylie frappa et entra.

- Les Aurors sont là.

- Que fais-tu encore debout, ma chérie ? demanda Ginny.

- Difficile de dormir avec ce remue-ménage.

            Ils allèrent accueillir les Aurors. Harry leur expliqua le plan, et deux Aurors se proposèrent pour accompagner Remus, Nick et Melody. Finalement, à minuit quarante-cinq, ils transplanèrent et réapparurent au Chemin de Traverse. Ils se rendirent devant le QG de Destruction. Drago et Severus reconnurent tout de suite un sort d'illusion posé sur la façade, qui faisait passer l'immeuble pour un vieux bâtiment inhabité. Drago leva le sort avec de la Magie Noire, de sorte que ses occupants ne se rendent pas compte de leur présence.

            Deux Aurors entrèrent prudemment. Puis, ils firent signe aux autres d'entrer. Tous enveloppés dans un sort de silence, Harry fit signe à Nick, Melody et Remus d'y aller. Ils se séparèrent.

            Melody retrouva les couloirs familiers avec un frisson. Nick s'en aperçut et la rasura d'une pression sur la main.

- La porte est sûrement gardée par des Sorciers Noirs, chuchota Remus.

- Comme pour moi, répondit Melody sur le même ton.

- Avançons prudemment, recommanda Nick.

            Ils continuèrent, Melody, sentant le froid au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient des cachots.

- On approche, dit Melody.

            Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, l'un des Aurors se recula précipitamment.

- Deux Sorciers Noirs devant une porte, déclara-t-il.

- Il faut les attaquer simultanément, dit Smith, l'autre Auror, pour éviter l'alerte.

- On les stupéfixe, décida Caroll, le deuxième Auror. Je prends celui de gauche, toi celui de droite.

            Ainsi fut fait. Les deux Sorciers se retrouvèrent stupéfixés avant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Remus s'avança et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Elle était verrouillée.

- Alohomora.

            Un déclic se fit entendre. La porte donnait sur un couloir vide, avec une autre porte au fond.

- C'est bien par là, reconnut Nick.

            Le couloir menait à un autre couloir avec deux portes des deux côtés, mais avec des barreaux au niveau du visage. Il n'y avait aucun garde. Prudemment, ils inspectèrent les cellules. Soudain, Remus jura.

- Alohomora.

            La porte visée s'ouvrit et Remus se précipita à l'intérieur, suivi de Nick et Melody. Les deux Aurors montèrent la garde.

- Viviane !

            Celle-ci était dans un état lamentable. Sa robe noire était déchirée et sale, de la boue et du sang maculaient son visage et ses bras nus. De nombreuses zébrures rouges couvraient son bras. Son visage était une plaie béante. L'un de ses yeux tellement enflé qu'il ne s'ouvrait plus. Ses lèvres étaient gercées, et couvertes de sang.

- Mon Dieu. . . murmura Melody, horrifiée.

            Remus la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras. Elle gémit de douleur. Un murmure terrifié franchit ses lèvres.

- Ne me faites pas de mal. . .

- Viviane, c'est moi, Remus. . .

            Elle ouvrit son œil.

- Encore une illusion. . . Voldemort, je ne sais rien. . . Demandez à Victoria. . .

- C'est bien moi mon amour. Viviane. . .

- Vous imitez bien Remus, Père.

            Melody lui prit la main.

- Viviane, c'est Melody Potter. Nous sommes ici pour vous sauver.

            Viviane fixa Melody, puis regarda Remus. Elle vit Nick, près de Melody. Des larmes jaillirent.

- C'est bien vous. . .

- Oui.

- Victoria ?

- Enfermée, répondit Nick. Ne perdons pas de temps.

            Remus prit Viviane dans ses bras. Précédés des Aurors, ils rebroussèrent chemin. Soudain, des corbeaux leur barrèrent le chemin.

- L'alerte a été donnée, comprit Remus.

            Smith confectionna un bouclier protecteur, et ils tentèrent de regagner la sortie. Mais des Sorciers Noirs leur bloquèrent le chemin. Nick et Melody échangèrent un regard. L'affrontement était inévitable.

            Amanda ne dormait pas. Un mauvais pressentiment la tourmentait. Elle lisait un grimoire sur la Magie Antique, et la Magie de Merlin. Elle n'arrivait pas à devenir Sorcière-Mage malgré ses efforts. Viviane ne savait rien, et Victoria, infiltrée, n'avait aucune information intéressante à leur donner. Voldemort voulait passer à l'attaque sans perdre de temps, mais elle s'y refusait, car elle ne voulait pas se lancer tête baissée dans une attaque contre des Sorciers-Mages sans y être préparée. De plus, Adams n'était plus là pour la conseiller. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller faire un dernier tour pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle sortit de sa chambre, parcourut un couloir. . . Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry. Elle se recula vivement et leva un bouclier.

- Potter !

- Stevenson ! répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

            Amanda réfléchissait à toute allure. Victoria ne les avait pas prévenus de cette attaque-surprise, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait été découverte. Et par conséquent, Viviane allait être délivrée. . . par Nick Adams, Melody Potter et Remus Lupin qui manquaient à l'appel. Elle donna un ordre mental à ses Sorciers Noirs et ses Corbeaux, et appela Voldemort.

- J'ignore comment vous avez découvert notre QG, mais vous n'en sortirez pas vivants !

            Déjà, les Sorciers Noirs affluaient de partout. Les Aurors passaient à l'attaque, tandis que Voldemort apparaissait aux côtés de la Destructrice.

- Nous avons des invités indésirables on dirait.

            Harry, Drago et Severus échangèrent un regard. Harry voulait à tout prix combattre Voldemort, Drago et Severus s'occuperaient donc de la Destructrice. Cependant, Voldemort ne devait pas être tué. Il devait être renvoyé dans le passé, alors que la Destructrice, élément du présent devait être punie pour ses crimes. Donc, il fallait faire attention à ne pas tuer les transfuges du passé.

            Déjà, les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés, blessant et tuant, ou stupéfixant les Sorciers Noirs. Harry attaqua Voldemort sans utiliser de Sortilèges mortel, mais c'était difficile du fait que Voldemort, lui, tentait par tous les moyens de tuer Harry. Drago et Severus, eux, ne se gênaient pas d'accabler la Sorcière en face d'eux de sortilèges tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres.

            Remus avait Viviane dans les bras et ne pouvait pas se défendre efficacement, mais Nick et Melody se débrouillaient à merveille, même si Nick faisait la majeure partie de leur défense. Il repoussait les Sorciers Noirs, et Melody tenait les Corbeaux à distance.

- Il faut rejoindre Papa ! cria Melody.

- C'est la seule solution, approuva Remus.

            Nick ouvrit le chemin, et Melody ouvrit la route, suivie de Remus, et Nick surveilla leurs arrières.

            Melody commençait à se sentir mal, mais elle surmonta son malaise pour ne pas flancher en plein combat. Bientôt, elle entendit des sorts lancés dans un des couloirs et reconnut entre autres la voix de Callista. Elle accéléra le pas. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Tout Destruction semblait s'être rassemblée dans cette partie du bâtiment, mais ils n'étaient pas avantagés. Callista et Drake stupéfixaient de nombreux Sorciers tout en en tuant d'autres particulièrement dangereux. Callista et Hermione stoppèrent net quand elles découvrirent Remus et Viviane. Hermione s'approcha.

- La pauvre. . .

- Vous pouvez prendre soin d'elle ? demanda Remus.

- Oui. . .

            Hermione prononça quelques formules de guérison qui soulagèrent quelque peu la jeune femme, qui sourit à Hermione.

- Merci.

- Vous êtes dans un sale état. Nous allons vous soigner.

- A condition de réussir à sortir d'ici, contredit Callista en tuant un Corbeau qui fonçait sur elles.

            Drake rejoignit Nick, et tous deux couvrirent les arrières de leurs amis en les empêchant de les prendre en sandwich entre les deux groupes de Sorciers Noirs. Callista joignit les efforts aux leurs, tandis que Melody restait près d'Hermione. Remus regarda la jeune fille.

- Ça va ? Tu es toute pâle.

- Tout va bien. Un peu éprouvée, mais ça va.

- Fais attention à toi.

            Melody hocha la tête, mais son estomac se révolta. Elle pâlit fortement et plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour retenir une nausée. Hermione lui posa une main sur le front et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. . . 

            Melody se dégagea et s'éloigna de quelques pas, tout en se créant un bouclier. Tout ce bruit et cette agitation lui donnaient une migraine épouvantable, et cette odeur de sang lui retournait le cœur. Elle s'appuya à un mur et inspira profondément. Grave erreur. . . Son repas lui remontait dans la gorge et elle se pencha pour vomir par terre. Nick se tourna vers elle. Drake le vit également.

- Va la voir ! Callista et moi, on s'en sort !

            De son côté, la Destructrice avait également vu le malaise de Melody. Ne s'en sortant pas contre Drago et Severus, elle décida néanmoins de tenter une dernière chose. Harry cessa d'attaquer quand il vit sa fille dans cet état. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Mais il se figea d'horreur quand il vit la Destructrice tendre sa main, et lancer un sort sur Melody.

- Ex Demembro !

            Le sort fonça droit sur Melody qui vomissait toujours. Nick s'élança et l'entraîna avec lui, roulant sur quelques mètres. Aussitôt, il invoqua une protection, Melody en-dessous de lui. Il la regarda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je suis désolée Nick. . . Je suis enceinte. . .

            Nick mit un moment pour assimiler l'information, puis il se releva et jura.

- Bon sang, Melody !

            Il échangea un regard avec Harry, et secoua la tête. Harry, d'un regard circulaire, s'assura que tout le monde était présent, y compris Viviane.

- On se replie !

- Pas si vite, Potter ! objecta Voldemort. Avada Kedavra !

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'amuser avec toi !

            Remus avait déjà transplané avec Viviane et Hermione. Nick venait de faire de même avec Melody. Drake et Callista achevèrent quelques Sorciers avant de transplaner, suivis des Aurors. Harry, Drago et Severus furent les derniers à quitter le champ de bataille, laissant une Destructrice furieuse et criant vengeance, et un Voldemort déterminé à tuer Harry et toute sa descendance.

            Voil !! Plus que trois chapitres ! Le chap 35 s'intitule Interlude ! Ben ouais, faut bien un petit répit entre ce sauvetage et le combat final prévu dans le chap 36 !! Bonne semaine !

**RAR :**

**Manou** : moi aussi j'adore la fic de Fred et George et sa sœur jumelle ! Bien que j'ai pas vraiment de temps pour lire en ce moment ! Tout est calme… mouais, ça dépend pour qui ! Un an avec ma fic ? Tu crois ! Vu que ça fait deux ans que je suis dessus… Enfin, moi je ne compte plus, ça fait tellement longtemps !

**Neijla** : merci ! Tu as eu tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! Comment ça tu veux que je laisse Dray célibataire ? Alors là t'es mal barrée parce que j'ai prévue une chérie dans toutes mes fics ! Et puis il est pas qu'à toi !

**Watery 136** : pourquoi Meagan ? Oh là là, j'adore tes délires ! Continue, tu vas peut-être finir par me donner des idées qui sait ?

**Kyzara** : je fais des chapitres d'environ 10 pages en moyenne, mais en ce moment, la tendance est plutôt entre 12 et 15 pages ! On peut pas dire que c'est court ! J'ai été bloquée un moment sur ce chapitre, donc le style scène, c'était mes différents moments d'inspiration ! C'est moi tout crach ! Bisous !

**M J** : le chap 33 était pas plus court que les autres, c'est seulement une impression ! J'essaye le plus possible de faire des chapitres homogènes, mais j'y arrive pas toujours !

**Dalamis** : tu l'as eue ton action ! Contente ?

**Gody** : la fin de Voldie et compagnie, c'est le chap 36 et 37 ! Enfin, plus 37 que 36 quand même !

**Amy Evans** : tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, ma chère ! Bisous !

**Velvet Angel 92** : ouais, Viviane est toujours vivante, mais c'est tout juste ! Je sais pour Remus, c'est un délire pur Lune d'Argent ça ! Ouais, alors un bébé comme Lou, non merci, mais il est un peu insupportable ! Disons que j'aimerai moyennement me retrouver dans un conte de fée moi ! Et la centuplication… Encore moins !

**Roxanne de Bormélia** : merci !!

            Quoi ? Uniquement 10 reviews ? H !!! Je perds mes lecteurs, au secours !!! 


	35. Interlude

            Salut tout le monde !!! Comment ça va ? Moi bien, il fait beau, mais je suis coincée chez moi pour cause de révisions ! Eh oui, les examens approchent, ce qui fait que j'ai pas le temps de faire les RAR ! Mais je compte sur votre soutien à tous ! Voici le chap 35 !

            Petit rappel des personnages :

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 35 : Interlude**

            Harry, Drago et Severus posèrent une protection sur la Résidence Potter dès qu'ils arrivèrent, dans le cas où la Destructrice aurait des envies de représailles immédiates. Diana et Hermione étaient penchées sur Viviane, tandis que Ginny s'occupait de Melody, soutenue par Nick. Harry s'avança vers ces trois derniers, le visage sombre, comme s'il se doutait déjà de ce qu'il se passait. Le silence se fit. Melody se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère, et se leva face à son père. Sans prévenir, Harry leva la main et gifla violemment sa fille, qui tomba à terre dous la violence du geste. Ginny se redressa d'un bond.

- Harry !

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Ginny !

- Cette fois-ci ! Notre fille est enceinte, et tu n'as pas à la traiter de cette manière !

- Ne pouvait-elle pas être raisonnable, comme Sarah ? cria Harry, vraiment furieux. Sarah, elle, a eu le bon sens de ne pas participer à ce combat sachant qu'il était dangereux, et c'était surtout une de nos chances de nous débarrasser définitivement de Destruction ! Quant à toi Nick Adams. . .

            Nick recula de quelques pas.

- Je n'étais au courant de rien, je vous le jure, Professeur Potter !

- Tu n'avais qu'à prendre tes précautions ! Je vous avais prévenus tous les deux !

- Ne t'en prends pas à Nick, intervint faiblement Melody. Il n'y est pour rien.

- Tu n'es pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit !

            Le silence tomba. Drake s'avança.

- Papa, Melody a compris son erreur. Nous avons tous besoin de repos. . .

- C'est moi qui décide du moment du repos. Occupe-toi de Sarah. Quant à toi Melody. . .

            Melody fixa son père sans ciller. Ce qui mit Harry encore plus en colère.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Tu n'es qu'une irresponsable ! A cause de toi, Nick aurait pu être tué, il y aurait peut-être eu d'autres victimes ! Tu sais comme moi que la Destructrice veut particulièrement tuer Nick !

            Melody avait baissé les yeux. Son père avait raison comme d'habitude. Dans la pièce, personne n'osait intervenir, pas même Callista. Personne n'avait jamais vu Harry dans un tel état de fureur. Melody se releva lentement. Puis, lentement elle prit la parole, sans oser regarder son père en face.

- Je reconnais mon erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû participer à ce combat, mais je n'osais pas vous avouer à tous que j'étais enceinte. Sarah est évidemment plus raisonnable que moi. . . Je sais que je crée beaucoup d'ennuis, comme j'en ai créé pour Callista et Alex, ou comme ce soir. . . Si tu ne veux plus de moi ici, Papa, je vais quitter la maison. . . C'est ton droit de me punir, et j'accepterai tout ce que tu décideras. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai avec vous en pensée quand Destruction viendra. Je vous demande pardon à tous.

            Contre toute attente, Harry la prit dans ses bras. Sa colère s'était envolée dès les premiers mots de sa fille. Elle avait reconnu sa faute, c'était le plus important. Melody éclata en pleurs. Elle se blottit contre son père.

- Excuse-moi. . . Je suis désolée. . .

- Ça va. . . Tant que tu ne recommences pas.

- Je te le promets.

            Harry s'écarta doucement, et la regarda.

- Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre soin de toi. Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Je l'ai mérité.

            Harry regarda Nick.

- Prends soin de ma fille.

            Nick hocha la tête, soulagé. Melody regarda son père.

- Je te remercie Papa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir remis les idées en place.

            Elle lui sourit et se blottit dans les bras de Nick. Puis tout le monde regarda Sarah et Drake. Sarah rougit violemment.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne nous as rien dit, reprocha Callista. A propos du bébé.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter inutilement. Et puis, je voulais garder ce secret encore un peu pour moi. Il n'y a que Drake et le Prof. . . Harry au courant.

- Toutes nos félicitations, souhaita Nick.

            Tout le monde renouvela leurs félicitations aux deux futures mères.

- Dites, intervint Ginny, il est plus de trois heures du matin, et nous avons deux femmes enceintes parmi nous. Il faudrait songer à se reposer.

- Pas tout le monde, objecta Drago. Diana est encore avec Viviane et Remus.

            Harry ordonna à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, hormis Drago, Severus, Ginny et Hermione. Ils se rendirent au chevet de Viviane.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Hermione.

- Mal, répondit Diana. Elle est sévèrement traumatisée. La Destructrice et Voldemort ne l'ont pas épargnée. Ce ne sont pas des êtres humains.

- Surtout si on pense que Viviane est la fille adoptive de Voldemort, rappela Remus.

- As-tu besoin d'une quelconque Potion ? demanda Severus.

- Oui. Je n'ai presque plus de Potion de Guérison, ni Régénératrice. J'aurais également besoin de trois chaudrons de Potion Fortifiante, un chaudron de Sommeil sans Rêves, mais pas trop concentrée. C'est pour Artémis. La pauvre fait encore des cauchemars.

- Je te fais tout ça pour demain, dans l'après-midi.

- Tu vas plutôt les faire faire par les élèves, oui, remarqua Hermione.

- Bien entendu. Les Septième Année sont sensés savoir les confectionner.

            Diana fronçait toujours les sourcils en examinant les blessures de Viviane.

- Quelle est la gravité des blessures ? voulut savoir Drago.

- Plusieurs os cassés, le bras droit est pratiquement en miettes. Quant à son visage. . .

            Diana s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin.

- Son état dépasse mes compétences. J'aurai besoin de Lara en ce moment.

            Une lumière apparut à ce moment précis dans la pièce, et Lara se dressa devant eux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Me voici Diana, j'ai entendu ton appel.

- Mais comment ?

- Scylla m'a demandé de rester connectée avec la Résidence Potter, autant pour garder un oeil sur ses descendants que pour vous aider en cas de besoin.

            Tout en parlant, Lara s'était approchée et examinait Viviane. Au contact des mains de la Fée, une lueur bleutée entoura Viviane et s'estompa peu après. Les plaies du visage s'étaient un peu résorbées.

- Voilà, j'ai ressoudé une bonne partie des os brisés. Encore quelques jours de convalescence, une tasse de Potion de Guérison trois fois par jour, et elle sera vite sur pied. Je dois y retourner.

- Attends ! retint Ginny. Donne-nous un peu de tes nouvelles, les deux Emily. . .

- Elles vont bien. Et moi aussi. La Reine ne veut pas que je m'attarde. D'après les trois Reines, les Etres Célestes doivent cesser de se mêler des affaires des mortels. Mais Scylla a réussi à convaincre les Volontés qu'il faut vous protéger parce que les quatre Héritiers des Fondateurs sont réunis dans un même secteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on viendra s'il y a le moindre problème.

            Elle disparut dans que personne n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Bon. . . hésita Harry. Viviane semble tirée d'affaire. Nous sommes tous fatigués. Je propose que nous allions tous nous reposer.

- Je veille sur Viviane, déclara Remus.

            Nick et Melody s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre de Nick. Nick gardait le silence et Melody n'osait pas croiser son regard. Nick se lança.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais participer à cet ultime attaque contre Destruction de notre part. Et je savais que je ne pouvais plus combattre et m'entraîner avant longtemps, alors. . .

- C'est une erreur.

- Je sais. Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

- Je suis comme ton père. Je suis incapable de te faire du mal, et je t'aime comme un fou, Melody. Le fait que tu portes notre enfant ne fait que renforcer mon amour pour toi.

            Sans prévenir, Melody éclata en sanglots.

- Je suis désolée. . . Pour tout. J'ai créé pas mal d'ennuis à tout le monde, et. . .

- Melody. . . Je t'en prie, ne te mets pas dans cet état. Tu as reconnu que tu avais tort, alors sers-toi de tes erreurs pour en tirer un enseignement et devenir plus sage. D'accord ?

- Merci Nick. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

- Pas grand-chose sans doute. Au fait, je suis ravi que tu sois enceinte.

            Melody sourit à travers ses larmes.

- Tu me rassures !

            Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

            Le lendemain, Harry, Severus, Drago, Nick, Drake et Callista renforcèrent les protections autour des quatre Résidences Potter, Malefoy, Rogue et Black. Harry décida que les examens auraient lieu le 15 juin pour les BUSE et le 30 juin pour les ASPIC.

            On était le premier juin. Viviane se remettait rapidement, entourée de Remus et ses amis.

- Remus ?

- Oui ?

- Comment va Victoria ?

            Remus fixa Viviane.

- Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait. . .

- C'est ma sœur.

            Remus soupira.

- Elle va bien. Harry la traite bien, pas comme Voldemort et l'autre folle t'ont traitée.

- J'aimerai la voir.

- Tu es folle ?

- Non. Je voudrais tellement m'expliquer avec elle une dernière fois. . . Pourquoi elle m'a tendu ce piège dans la Forêt Interdite. . .

            **** Flash-back ****

- Ton temps est terminé, chère soeur. . .

            Viviane se débattit entre les mains des deux Sorciers qui la retenaient.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Mais pour avoir l'honneur de gouverner ce monde aux côtés de Voldemort, notre père que tu as trahi.

- Voldemort n'est plus rien ! Il a été vaincu par Harry Potter ! La Destructrice vous éliminera quand vous ne lui servirez plus à rien.

- Tu te trompes. Elle ne nous a pas fait revenir pour nous tuer ensuite. Vivre auprès des Sorciers de Poudlard t'a ramollie.

- Ils m'ont ouvert les yeux. Remus. . .

- Ce cher Remus ! ricana Victoria. Tu es follement amoureuse de lui, je le sens. On va voir comment il va réagir avec moi. Je me demande si ses sens de Loup-Garou vont détecter le changement.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? s'effraya Viviane.

- Prendre ta place. Grâce à un sort de Voldemort, je vais changer mes yeux de couleur et mon odeur corporelle, pour que la ressemblance soit parfaite. De plus, le lien que nous partageons me permettra de ressentir toutes tes émotions, et je pourrai jouer la comédie à la perfection. Que penses-tu de ça ?

- Tu es diabolique ! Victoria, ne fais pas ça. . .

- Irais-tu jusqu'à me supplier ? Où est passée la fière Viviane Schell qui intimidait même les professeurs à Durmstrang ?

- Victoria, bon sang. . .

            Les yeux de Victoria flamboyèrent de fureur.

- Tu es peut-être devenue Nécromancienne, mais j'étais la préférée de Père. Et aujourd'hui, tu vas plonger dans un enfer dont seule la mort pourra te délivrer. Duplicata Corporis !

            Un tourbillon doré entoura Victoria. Quelques instants après, Viviane avait devant elle sa réplique conforme, surtout pour les yeux. Elle sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur elle.

- Ne sois pas si triste Viviane. Pense que ce soir, Remus sera dans mes bras. . . Endoloris !

            Viviane hurla. Victoria avait mis énormément de puissance dans son sort, tellement qu'elle perdit connaissance.

            **** Fin du flash-back ****

- Elle avait oublié quelque chose, déclara Remus. C'est ainsi que j'ai pû la démasquer.

- Quoi donc ?

- Elle n'embrasse pas de la même façon que toi.

            Viviane cilla, surprise.

- Tu es sérieux ? Vous. . . Vous n'avez rien fait ensemble ?

- Non. A part quelques baisers pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. J'avais deviné dès le début que ce n'était pas toi, bien qu'elle ait modifié la couleur de ses yeux et son odeur corporelle, pour tromper mes sens de Loup.

- Et. . . comment elle embrasse ?

- Ses baisers manquent de douceur et de tendresse, malgré son lien avec toi.

- Tu me flattes. . .

- Tes lèvres me manquent énormément, sussura Remus en se penchant vers elle.

            Il l'embrassa lentement, retrouvant l'amour sur les lèvres de Viviane. Quand il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise de nuit, elle ne protesta pas, se contentant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il lui avait tant manqué durant toutes ses nuits solitaires, dans ce cachot glacé. . . Seul son amour pour lui lui avait permis de survivre, en espérant que la délivrance vienne rapidement.

            Plus tard dans la journée, il l'emmena voir Victoria. Harry lui donna la clé de la chambre, la porte étant protégée contre tous les sorts d'ouverture. Ils trouvèrent Victoria assise sans son lit, un roman à la main.

- Viviane ! s'écria Victoria, faussement ravie de voir sa soeur.

- Ne te force pas pour moi, répliqua Viviane. Tu t'es mise aux romans moldus ?

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, je te signale ! Tu es en forme. C'est l'amour de ton Loup-Garou qui te rend si radieuse ?

            Viviane se tourna vers Remus.

- Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Elle ne peut rien me faire. Je frapperai à la porte quand j'aurai fini.

            Remus hésita, mais finit par les laisser seules. Victoria sourit ironiquement.

- Tu le mènes par le bout du nez on dirait. . . D'un autre côté, je comprends après la jouissance de ce matin.

            Viviane rougit. Elle avait oublié de lever ses barrières, et étant dans la même maison que sa soeur. . .

- Ne joue pas les innocentes, déclara Victoria, énervée. Que veux-tu ?

- Te parler. Voldemort ne nous as jamais aimées. Il me l'a dit. Il a décelé notre potentiel quand il nous a vues pour la première fois, juste avant de détruire l'orphelinat, et il s'est dit qu'il pourrait se servir de nous une fois que nous aurions fini notre apprentissage à Durmstrang.

- Tu mens !

- Non. Il pensait que ma mort était proche et il m'a tout dit. Je n'en fus pas plus surprise que ça. Voldemort est un être cruel, mais il est fou, et mégalomane, ce qui fait de lui un être dangereux. Harry Potter a bien fait de le tuer. Si tu ne veux pas reconnaître la vérité, je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi.

            Victoria ne répondit pas. Elle avait baissé les yeux, et ses poings étaient serrés si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Viviane lui prit les mains. Victoria sursauta.

- Tu es ma soeur quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée quand tu as décidé de venger Voldemort, alors que je n'étais pas du même avis que toi. Mon erreur fut sans doute d'avoir voulu te venger, et d'avoir tué Hermione Rogue. Même si nos chemins ont divergé, je serai toujours là pour toi, car les liens du sang sont plus forts que tout.

- Même après ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Même après ça. Nous sommes mortes Victoria. Tôt ou tard, les Sorciers-Mages nous renverront dans le passé. A quoi cela sert-il de nous déchirer ? Profitons du temps qui nous reste à nous pardonner mutuellement, et à présenter tes excuses aux Sorciers. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Et même si j'acceptais, ils ne voudront pas me croire.

- Je me porte garante. Et n'oublie pas qu'il y a une empathe parmi les Potter.

- La petite Meagan. Je l'ai terrorisée, alors que je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de la tuer, ni elle, ni son jeune frère.

            Viviane sourit.

- Allons viens. Je vais expliquer la situation à Remus. Tu verras, dès qu'ils découvriront la véritable Victoria, ils t'adoreront.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je parlais de la Victoria froide et hautaine, mais avec un coeur d'or avec ceux qu'elle apprécie.

            Viviane frappa à la porte. Remus ouvrit. Elle lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui fais confiance.

- N'oublie pas que nous partageons un lien. De plus, Meagan nous dira si elle est sincère ou non. Accepte. De toute manière, elle ne peut rien faire sans sa baguette.

- Je vais en parler à Harry, Drago et Severus.

            Ceux-ci se montrèrent sceptiques, mais après bien des supplications de la part de Viviane, ils acceptèrent de voir Victoria, et de faire confiance à l'instinct de Viviane. Quand Victoria parut dans le salon, le silence se fit. Meagan, également présente, la fixa un long moment. Finalement, elle se leva et s'approcha de Victoria.

- Je ne vous en veux pas pour vos menaces. Bienvenue parmi nous.

            Tout le monde se détendit. Victoria présenta ses excuses à tous ceux qui avaient souffert à cause d'elle, c'est-à-dire pratiquement tous les Sorciers présents. Viviane avait raison. Victoria, malgré son passé, fut vite acceptée. Comme l'avait fait remarquer Drago, elles n'allaient pas tarder à être renvoyées dans le passé, il ne servait donc à rien de continuer à se faire la guerre.

            Quelques jours passèrent, Destruction ne se manifestait toujours pas, ce qui arrangeait Harry puisqu'il préparait les examens des élèves.

            Le samedi matin, juste avant les examens, le téléphone chez les Potter sonna. Les quelques élèves de Pouffsouffle qui révisaient dans le salon sursautèrent, étonnés de voir un objet moldu chez leur Directeur, qu'ils n'avaient jamais remarqué auparavant, étant donné qu'il était sous un sort d'invisibilité qui se dissipait quand le téléphone sonnait.

- Quelqu'un peut décrocher ? demanda Ginny de la cuisine.

            Un élève de parents moldus se décida.

- Résidence Potter, j'écoute. . . Oui, un instant. Je vais la chercher.

            Il posa le combiné et s'adressa à Meagan qui venait d'arriver dans le salon.

- Meagan, c'est pour Kylie.

- Je vais la chercher, merci Scott.

            Kylie vint prendre la communication.

- All ?

- Kylie, bonjour, c'est Cécile Desjardins.

- Mme Desjardins ? Nous n'avions pas cours ce matin. . .

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Tu as réfléchi pour le Conservatoire ?

            Kylie se mordit la lèvre.

- Euh. . . Je ne sais vraiment pas. . .

- Ecoute. J'avais pensé en parler à tes parents. Si ça te convient, je viendrais chez toi cet après-midi, avec Lucas Cooper pour les convaincre. Lucas a accepté, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

- C'est-à-dire que. . .

- Alors on fait comme ça ? 14 heures chez toi. A cet après-midi !

            Sans laisser le temps à Kylie de placer un mot, son professeur de musique raccrocha. Kylie avait pâli. Elle courut à la cuisine, complètement paniquée.

- Maman ! Melody ! Ma prof de musique vient cet après-midi !

            Melody regarda sa jeune soeur.

- C'est pour. . .

- Oui.

- Alors là, il faut vraiment que tu en parles à Papa et Maman.

- Parler de quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne souhaite pas entrer à Poudlard, déclara Kylie.

            Un moment après, Kylie, Melody et Ginny se trouvaient dans le bureau de Harry.

- Comment ça, tu ne souhaites pas entrer à Poudlard ? demanda Harry, intéressé par le choix de sa fille.

- Mme Desjardins m'a dit que j'avais toutes les chances d'entrer au Conservatoire.

- Je vois. Et tu as fait ton choix.

- Je ne savais pas quoi choisir. Melody m'a dit de suivre mon coeur. Et lui me dit de faire le Conservatoire. J'aime faire du violon. J'aime faire de la musique.

- Et tu as un don pour ça, renchérit Melody. Pas comme moi au piano.

- Et puis, je ne réussirais pas à me démarquer à Poudlard. Je serais juste Kylie Potter, fille du Directeur. Tout le monde attendra de moi que je sois exceptionnelle en magie, que je devienne un jour ou l'autre Sorcière-Mage, comme toi ou Drake. Or, je n'en ai aucune envie. Melody pourrait me donner des cours de magie, juste pour la vie de tous les jours.

- C'est bon, ne te justifie pas autant, sourit Harry. J'ai compris. Nous allons rencontrer ton professeur et nous en parlerons ensemble. OK ?

- Merci Papa.

            Pendant deux heures, Ginny, Melody, Drake, Sarah, Nick, Yoann, Meagan et Brian transformèrent la maison. L'étagère contenant des livres de magie fut cachée par un sort d'invisibilité, et les élèves de Pouffsouffle furent priés de rester le plus silencieux possible pendant le rendez-vous. Kylie était nerveuse et angoissé. Mais à 14 heures, la Résidence Potter était une parfaite maison moldue. Harry avait prévenu Drago et Severus de ne pas le déranger, et Remus, Viviane et Victoria s'étaient rendus chez les Black pour continuer à surveiller les élèves de Serdaigle.

            Quand la sonnette retentit, Kylie sursauta si fort que Drake dut poser une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Toute la famille l'entourait, hormis les jumelles Cléa et Cérès et Hélios, tous les trois gardés par Diana. Ginny alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva face à une femme d'environ quarante ans, les cheveux châtains et des yeux bruns, qui lui parut sympathique. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune garçon du même âge que Kylie, blond, aux yeux d'un bleu perçant qui lui rappela les yeux des Malefoy. Ginny sourit.

- Bonjour. Je suis Virginia Potter, la mère de Kylie.

- Enchantée. Je m'appelle Cécile Desjardins, et voici Lucas Cooper, mon deuxième prodige, en plus de Kylie.

            Ginny les conduisit au salon. Harry les salua.

- Bonjour. Harry Potter.

- Cécile Desjardins. Et voici Lucas Cooper. Bonjour Kylie.

- Bonjour Madame. Salut Cooper.

- Salut.

            Harry présenta toute sa famille.

- Drake, Melody, Brian et Meagan ont tenu à rester, parce qu'ils se sentent concernés par l'avenir de Kylie.

- C'est normal, répondit Mme Desjardins. Kylie est un génie, une virtuose du violon. Ce serait une folie de gâcher son talent, et de refuser son entrée au Conservatoire. Lucas a accepté, ses parents sont d'accord pour qu'il fasse une carrière dans la musique. Kylie ne sera pas toute seule.

- Kylie avait des réticences parce qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation difficile, expliqua Harry. Voyez-vous, ses frères et soeurs aînés sont dans un Collège que je dirige, et elle ne savait pas si j'allais accepter de la laisser entrer au Conservatoire. Cependant, je n'ai jamais rien imposé à mes enfants. Kylie peut faire le Conservatoire si elle le souhaite.

- Alors Kylie, tu es décidée ? demanda le professeur.

- Papa est d'accord, alors oui. Mais nous aurons un an d'avance.

- Ce n'est pas plus mal. Tu ne perdras pas de temps. Je suis vraiment contente. De toute ma carrière, j'ai rarement rencontré des surdoués comme toi et Lucas. Dans quelques années, tu seras célèbre.

- Je ferais de mon mieux pour y arriver.

- J'aimerai tant te voir jouer en duo avec Lucas !

- Hors de question, refusa Kylie.

- Tu as peur que je te fasse de l'ombre, Potter ?

- J'ai plutôt peur que tu n'arrives pas à suivre mon rythme.

- Combien tu paries ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à faire une démonstration pour vous départager, suggéra Ginny.

            Kylie soupira et alla prendre son violon, posé sur la table. Lucas alla chercher son violon dans la voiture de son professeur. Mme Desjardins leur donna une partition, et les laissa faire.

- Une, deux. . .

            La musique s'éleva. Kylie jouait d'une façon différente de Lucas, mais on devinait que tous deux étaient vraiment des prodiges, car le son était mélodieux, et les deux instruments s'accordaient parfaitement, dans une complémentarité unique. Charmée, Melody s'installa au piano pour les accompagner. D'un regard, Kylie fit comprendre à Melody qu'elle modifiait le rythme. Lucas, bien que surpris, ne se laissa pas démonter et suivit. La musique devenait de plus en plus rapide. Quand elle s'acheva, des applaudissements retentirent. Des élèves de Pouffsouffle, intrigués par la musique étaient descendus et s'étaient amassés dans l'escalier. Lucas reprit son souffle, dissipant sa concentration.

- C'est une pension ici ?

- Presque, répondit Kylie.

            Kylie se détendait. Elle avait craint que son professeur et Lucas découvrent que sa famille était sorcière, mais tout se déroulait à merveille malgré les élèves de Pouffsouffle.

- Vous avez été exceptionnels tous les deux ! Lucas, tu as été excellent, tu as suivi Kylie sans problème !

- Merci. Potter n'arrivera jamais à me surprendre.

- On verra bien, murmura Kylie.

            Au moment où le professeur et Lucas se levèrent pour prendre congé, une explosion retentit à l'extérieur. Au même moment, un feu vert s'alluma dans la cheminé, et Callista en surgit.

- Désolée du dérangement, fichue barrière anti-transplanage aussi ! Harry, Destruction a attaqué le Manoir Black et a tenté de s'en prendre à Viviane et Victoria. Oncle Drago a tenté de les arrêter, mais Voldemort a failli le tuer avec l'Ex Demembro. Le problème, c'est que la Destructrice se ramène ici avec ses Corbeaux. . . Je crois que j'arrive au mauvais moment, s'interrompit Callista en voyant les deux moldus.

- De toute manière, on n'a pas le choix, dit Harry. Drake, Callista, avec moi. Ginny, Melody, vous restez ici. . .Et vous rassurez tout le monde.

            Harry, Drake et Callista sortirent par la porte. Brian et Melody regardèrent par la fenêtre. Melody pâlit.

- Destruction est là, au complet.

            Oh vous allez me détester !!! Oui, je sais, c'est encore une de mes fins de chapitre un peu abruptes ! Désolée, mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus mis de suspense ainsi, alors voilà quoi ! La semaine prochaine : **Le Combat Final** ! Ce sera l'avant-dernier chapitre !


	36. Le Combat Final

            Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis débordée !!!! Ce qui fait malheureusement que je ne peux toujours pas faire les RAR, et ce pendant au moins un mois. Et pour mon autre fic… Cadeau Inattendu pour ceux qui la lisent, je la suspends pendant ce laps de temps. Je la reprendrais aux alentours du 15 juin. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste seulement le chap 37 de Némésis que je mettrais en ligne la semaine prochaine, rien que pour finir la saga.

            Merci de votre compréhension. Sinon, voici le combat final.

            **Petit rappel des personnages :**

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 36 : Le combat final**

            Kylie s'était effondrée dans un fauteuil, le visage dans les mains.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive maintenant ?

            Melody s'affairait avec Ginny, elles préparaient les Potions, et Ginny avait ordonné aux élèves de remonter dans les chambres et d'y rester. Malgré tout, des Pouffsouffles tendance Gryffondor s'étaient proposés pour l'aider. Brian et Meagan entouraient Kylie, tout en regardant le professeur de musique et Lucas Cooper.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Meagan à son frère.

- On explique ? hasarda Brian.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? voulut savoir Lucas.

            Melody revint.

- On est mal. Les Corbeaux sont nombreux, et ils ont besoin de mon aide.

- Non, tu n'y vas pas, contra Meagan. Si elle ne te tue pas, c'est Papa qui le fera si tu enfreint ses ordres. Il y a un bouclier sur la Résidence, on ne risque rien.

- C'est pas prouv ! La Destructrice et Voldemort ont bien réussi à détruire ceux de Poudlard !

- Parce que Victoria les a aidés, intervint Ginny. Mme Desjardins, Lucas, nous sommes désolés de vous négliger mais. . .

            Un feu vert s'alluma de nouveau et Diana, Viviane et Victoria apparurent.

- Voldemort s'en est pris à la Résidence Black, expliqua Victoria.

- Nous sommes dans une maison de fous, murmura Mme Desjardins. Allons-nous en Lucas.

- Non ! cria Kylie. Si vous sortez, vous mourrez.

- Que se passe-t-il, Potter ?

            Kylie pouvait voir qu'il était furieux, mais également angoissé. Elle regarda Meagan. Celle-ci comprit.

- Bon, je le fais pour toi.

            Meagan sortit sa baguette sous les regards interloqués de Lucas et de Mme Desjardins. Elle la pointa sur sa tempe.

- Finite Incantatem.

            Meagan avait enlevé sa protection parce que Kylie voulait savoir ce qu'ils ressentaient avant de se décider à avouer. Meagan fixa les deux personnes devant elle. Mme Desjardins se sentit mal à l'aise, mais Lucas le soutint sans faiblir. Meagan finit par hausser les épaules.

- Ils le prendront bien je crois. Si tu leur expliques correctement.

            Kylie prit une profonde inspiration.

- La raison pour laquelle j'hésitais tant à entrer au Conservatoire était que j'étais destinée à entrer à Poudlard.

- Le Collège que ton père dirige ? comprit Mme Desjardins.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas un Collège ordinaire. C'est une école de. . . Sorcellerie.

            Mme Desjardins et Lucas ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Tu te fiches de nous ? demanda Lucas.

- Je suis sérieuse. Je suis une Sorcière. Et je laisse tomber Poudlard pour le Conservatoire.

- La magie n'existe pas, affirma Mme Desjardins, la voix tremblant malgré elle.

- Comment expliquez-vous ce qu'il se passe actuellement ? Notre monde est en guerre contre Destruction !

            Une deuxième explosion retentit. Ginny jura.

- Kylie ! Emmène ton Professeur et ton ami dans ta chambre, vous y serez en sécurité. Meagan, tu les accompagnes.

            Kylie et Meagan obéirent. Une fois dans sa chambre, Mme Desjardins s'effondra sur le lit, tandis que Lucas s'était réfugié dans un coin, l'air sombre. Meagan était inquiète, elle ressentait toutes les angoisses des personnes présentes dans la maison.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Kylie.

- J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. Isolare protectio.

- C'était quoi ? demanda Lucas.

- Un sort d'isolement. Je suis empathe, et ce sort me permet de ne pas ressentir les émotions des personnes qui m'entourent. Sinon, je deviendrais folle.

- Incroyable, murmura le Professeur. On ne vois ça que dans les contes.

- Les contes ont une part de vérité.

            Melody vit que les Corbeaux s'apprêtaient à briser le bouclier qu'Harry avait posé sur la Maison. Elle prit les choses en main. Elle était peut-être interdite de combat, mais elle pouvait encore défendre sa famille et sa Maison.

- Maman, Victoria, Viviane, j'espère que vous êtes en état de faire de la magie, parce que nous allons nous défendre.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Ginny.

- Renforcer le bouclier. Les Corbeaux sont déchaînés.

- Tant que tu restes prudente.

- T'en fais pas, je ne tiens pas à me mettre Papa à dos encore une fois. Je l'adore, mais ses gifles ne sont pas bonnes pour ma santé.

            Sarah arriva, paniquée.

- Il y a un trou dans le bouclier !

- Je sais, on va le boucher. Tu joins tes forces aux nôtres ?

- Bien entendu.

            A l'extérieur, Harry était occupé à contrer un sortilège de Voldemort, mais Drake vit clairement que le bouclier était renforcé de l'intérieur. Il le fit remarquer à Nick et Callista.

- Melody a décidé de se battre à sa manière, comprit Callista.

            Elle élimina deux Sorciers Noirs d'un geste de la main, et reprit son souffle.

- Ils sont nombreux, remarqua Nick. Notre attaque de l'autre jour n'a servi à rien.

- On va se donner à fond. . . Alex !

            Callista se métamorphosa en panthère en un éclair et bondit sur le Sorcier qui attaquait Alex. Elle lui lacéra le visage d'un coup de griffe. Alex s'approcha d'elle et la caressa.

- Merci Féline.

            Elle reprit forme humaine.

- Féline ?

- Oui. Ton surnom. Je trouve qu'il te va bien.

- Merci. . . Tigris.

            Ils se sourirent.

            Harry se démenait contre Voldemort, mais il gardait sans cesse la mise en garde des trois Reines. Il ne fallait absolument pas le tuer, pour ne pas changer le cours de l'Histoire. Il retenait sa puissance, mais il ne voyait pas comment l'affaiblir et le neutraliser, sans le tuer. Drake et Nick vinrent à ses côtés.

- Besoin d'aide pour l'assommer ? demanda Drake.

- Avec plaisir !

            Voldemort ricana. Il était parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il ne devait pas être tué. Et il profitait de son avantage. Nick se prit un Doloris, et un Avada Kedavra frôla Drake.

- Il est déchaîné aujourd'hui ! Papa, comment tu as fait pour l'anéantir ?

- Il a fait l'erreur de me sous-estimer.

- Cette erreur ne se reproduira pas, Potter !

- A l'époque, Tom, tu ignorais que j'avais été entraîné par Dumbledore en personne durant la totalité de ma Septième Année. Sirius et même Severus m'ont aidé de leur mieux. Cette fois-ci, nous nous retrouvons de nouveau mais les choses ont changé. Tu es toujours au même niveau qu'autrefois, alors que je suis devenu Sorcier-Mage. Au fait, ton entraînement avance ?

            Harry se moquait de son ennemi, mais Nick et Drake comprenaient sans peine qu'il le provoquait à dessein, le poussait à l'erreur. Comme Harry s'y attendait, Voldemort rugit de fureur. L'idée que ce gamin, à moitié Sang-de-Bourbe, ait pû réussir là où il avait toujours échoué le rendait fou de colère.

- Oh, oh, Voldemort est vert de jalousie, se moquait Nick.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il est gris, répliqua Drake avec le plus grand sérieux.

            Harry éclata de rire, bien que ce ne fut pas le moment. C'en était trop pour Voldemort.

- Avada Kedavra !

            Harry le bloqua sans peine.

- Stupéfix ! Impedimenta !

- Ce n'est pas avec ces ridicules sortilèges que tu m'arrêteras !

            Harry se mit à le harceler par un Sortilège de Feu follet, puis tenta de la noyer dans une bulle d'eau et finalement l'emprisonna dans une prison de glace, avec la tête qui dépassait du glaçon géant. Mais la Destructrice le délivra. Tous deux unirent leurs forces et attaquèrent. Severus et Drago, jusqu'alors aux prises avec la Sorcière, rejoignirent Harry, Drake et Nick. Severus s'assura que sa fille n'avait aucun problème de son côté. Callista se battait avec Alex, Hermione, Remus, Cho, Marlock, Neville, Lavande et quelques élèves de Septième Année venus en renfort des quatre Maisons contre les Sorciers Noirs. Ce qui lui fit particulièrement plaisir fut de voir les quatre Maisons unies contre l'adversité, pas comme au temps du règne de la terreur de Voldemort.

            La Destructrice et Voldemort toisaient les Sorciers-Mages. La Destructrice savait qu'elle pouvait résister aux Avalonia. Et elle était fermement décidée à profiter de cet avantage. Le combat reprit de plus belle, les Corbeaux se mettant de la partie, griffant les Sorciers-Mages de leurs serres acérées.

            Callista et Alex, tous deux sous leurs formes Animagus tuèrent de nombreux Sorciers Noirs, et avec l'efficacité de leurs alliés, il ne resta bientôt plus qu'une poignée de Sorciers pour épauler la Destructrice. Callista reprit forme humaine, et avec l'aide de sa mère, elles s'occupèrent des Corbeaux qui gênaient sérieusement les Sorciers-Mages. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être suffisant, les oiseaux redoublaient d'agressivité, et volèrent si vite que la majorité des Sorts ne les atteignaient pas.

- La poisse ! jura Callista. Fumseck serait utile maintenant.

- Où est-il ? demanda Hermione.

- Aucune idée. Je ne le vois plus très souvent. Il se fait rare.

            Au moment-même où elle prononçait ces mots, un chant étrange s'éleva dans l'air. Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel. La plupart des Sorciers restants en resta bouche bée : toute une horde de phénix arrivait, commandés par Fumseck. Callista comprit en un éclair la raison des absences répétées de son phénix : il ralliait ses congénères pour les aider dans leur lutte contre Destruction !

            La Destructrice jura. Ce satané volatile et ses amis tueraient ses Corbeaux sans aucune difficult ! Elle reprit ses esprits et attaqua les Sorciers-Mages devant elle. Ceux-ci se réveillèrent quand elle blessa Drago avec des pointes de glace aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs.

            Harry évalua la situation. Voldemort ne pouvait pas être tué, certes, mais ils pouvaient tuer la Destructrice. Alors autant s'occuper d'elle en priorité. Il s'approcha discrètement de Nick et Drake.

- Soyez prêts.

            Ceux-ci, bien que surpris, comprirent vite le plan de leur père. Harry, d'un simple regard, communiqua son intention à Drago et Severus. Aussitôt, ils se placèrent en pentacle, dessinèrent la rune de l'Avalonia. Harry, placé en face de la Destructrice, canalisa les quatre énergies qui déferlaient en lui et redirigea le tout vers la Sorcière qui se confectionna en hâte un bouclier. D'une même voix, il récitèrent la formule. Le bouclier fut balayé sous la puissance de l'attaque, créant une explosion. Quand la fumée se dissipa, ils purent voir avec consternation que la Destructrice était toujours debout, même si elle était blessée. Elle ricana.

- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ?

            Cette fois-ci, pensa Severus, c'était la fin. Ils avaient utilisé toutes leurs forces dans ce dernier sort, et ils ne tenaient plus debout. D'ailleurs, Nick s'était effondré et Drake. . . avait disparu. Où était-il pass ? La Destructrice s'aperçut elle aussi de sa disparition.

- Ton fils a disparu, Potter. Aurait-il eu peur face à moi, et serait-il allé se cacher dans les robes de sa mère ?

            Harry serra les poings.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Mon fils. . .

- Est un lâche, coupa-t-elle.

            Elle le provoquait purement et simplement, mais Harry était trop furieux pour s'en rendre compte. Drago s'avança et le retint par le bras.

- Elle te provoque, Harry. Ne te laisse pas faire.

- Elle insulte mon fils.

- Et tu joues son jeu ! intervint Severus.

            Harry tenta de se calmer. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Celle-ci regarda Harry, Drago et Severus, amusée.

- Vous me faites pitié. J'en ai assez de m'amuser. Je vais commencer par tuer Adams. Il ne tient plus debout, autant l'achever. Ex. . .

            Elle ne finit pas sa formule, elle fut interrompue. Surgi de nulle part, Drake était arrivé par derrière et avait saisi ses deux bras qu'il tordait derrière elle, la faisant crier de douleur. Elle se débattit tant qu'il fut obligé de la maintenir fermement par la taille pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser.

- Potter ! Tu me le paieras !

- On verra. . . murmura Drake.

            Harry était angoissé, mais également fier. Il était courageux de s'attaquer physiquement à cette folle, mais il risquait sa vie. Ginny allait le tuer. Voldemort esquissa un geste pour aider la Destructrice, mais le sol se mit à trembler. Et là, à la stupeur générale, un énorme Basilic sortit de la terre, et se mit à côté de Drago. Curieusement, son regard ne pétrifia personne. Tout à coup, le Basilic reprit forme humaine. C'était un homme, en apparence âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec de longs cheveux blonds noués avec un ruban noir. Il regarda autour de lui, mais son regard se focalisa sur Drago, aussi grand que lui. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Scylla avait raison, mon Héritier me ressemble beaucoup.

- Salazar Serpentard. . . comprit Drago.

- Et intelligent en plus. . .

- Alors là, murmura Callista, un peu plus loin, aux côtés de sa mère.

- Je suis complètement perdue, avoua Hermione.

            De la Résidence Potter, il y avait les mêmes réactions de surprise, mais personne ne savait qu'il s'agissait du Fondateur.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Diana.

- Aucune idée, répondit Ginny, mais il me dit quelque chose.

- Je crois que j'ai deviné, souffla Melody. Souvenez-vous, Scylla a dit que les Héritiers avaient les mêmes caractéristiques physiques que les Fondateurs. Il doit s'agir de Serpentard.

- Mais pourquoi nous aiderait-il ? questionna Sarah. Après tout, même s'il était gentil, il aider plutôt Voldemort, qui est son Héritier spirituel, non ?

- Attendons de voir la suite, conseilla Diana.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Drago.

- Nous avons eu l'autorisation des Volontés Supérieures de vous aider quelque peu. Scylla et Malicia se rongeaient les sangs pour vous, mais elles refusaient que les Etres Célestes s'en mêlent. Et nous voici.

- Nous ? répéta Severus.

- Oui, nous, répondit une voix qu'Harry avait cru ne plus jamais entendre.

- Ron. . .

            Son meilleur ami était là, avec un grand sourire sur le visage, avec la même apparence physique que lors de sa mort. Il était apparu non loin de Drake. Hermione eut un petit cri de surprise.

            Salazar fixa Voldemort avec un regard chargé de mépris, mais celui-ci soutint le regard, même si son cœur, à supposer qu'il en ait un, battait la chamade.

- Lord Voldemort. . . Un nom ridicule pour un personnage ridicule. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Harry Potter a eu tant de mal à le tuer.

            Il s'approcha lentement de Voldemort, qui commençait soudainement à avoir peur, pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Non seulement cette chose a sali mon nom, et en plus, il se prétend être mon Héritier. Un Sang-de-Bourbe ! On aura tout vu !

- Salazar, intervint Ron, et si tu allais droit à l'essentiel ? Neutralise-le qu'on en finisse !

- Une seconde, Ron. Je cherche à comprendre.

- Plus tard !

- Maintenant ! La Destructrice est maintenue fermement par Potter junior, je peux me permettre, depuis le temps que j'en rêve !

            Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi Godric a-t-il refusé de venir ?

            Salazar tournait toujours autour de Voldemort.

- Malgré tout ce vous avez pû apprendre sur moi, je n'ai jamais été du côté de la Magie Noire. J'admets que j'ai quelques préjugés sur les moldus, Helga me l'a assez répété, mais je n'ai jamais essayé de leur faire du mal.

- Mais, commença Drago, l'Histoire de Poudlard mentionne le contraire, et également que c'est Gryffondor qui vous a tué. Or, le récit de Scylla raconte le contraire. . .

- Alors j'aimerai bien rencontrer l'auteur ! L'Histoire est totalement déformée, la véritable version est celle de Scylla. J'ai toujours eu une mauvaise réputation, même Rowena n'a jamais rien pu faire, et l'Histoire de Poudlard sert bien entendu à me discréditer, tout en encensant Godric. Alors forcément, quand il y a des déséquilibrés comme Voldemort ou Grindelwald qui veulent gouverner le monde, ils croient qu'ils sont mes Héritiers.

- Grindelwald n'est pas déséquilibr ! hurla Amanda en se débattant en vain.

- C'est ça, défends ton grand-père ! Tu es aussi folle que lui ! répliqua Ron.

            Salazar se tourna de nouveau vers Voldemort.

- Alors toi. . . Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Aujourd'hui je t'épargne parce que je n'ai pas l'autorisation de te tuer, mais une fois qu'on sera retournés de l'autre côté. . . Même Rowena et toute sa persuasion ne te sauveront pas de ce que je vais te faire subir. Prépare-toi à souffrir.

            D'un geste, le Fondateur pétrifia Voldemort, qui n'avait rien pu faire, ni même pû placer un mot. La Destructrice cria.

- Alors là. . . Vous allez tous mourir. . .

- J'aimerai bien voir comment tu vas faire ! répliqua Drake.

- Ça vous dérangerait de la tuer ? intervint Drake. Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps, elle est trop excitée ! Papa ! Invoque ton Epée, et tue-la !

- Mais. . .

            Harry doutait. Il risquait de toucher son fils. Ron le regarda, tout sourire envolé. Même Salazar était redevenu grave.

- Harry, tu vas me haïr. . .

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Il existe une prophétie. . .

            Flash-back 

            Drake s'était effondré après le sort collectif. Malgré tout, la Destructrice n'était toujours pas morte. Le désespoir l'envahit quand il vit Nick tomber à genoux, Drago, Severus et son père semblaient essoufflés. Soudain, il sentit une étrange sensation l'envahir et retrouva toutes ses forces. Le temps d'un battement de cils, il s'était retrouvé derrière la Destructrice, caché par un muret qui délimitait la piscine des Potter.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? souffla Drake.

- Je t'ai fait venir.

            Un homme roux apparut à ses côtés. Drake le reconnut tout de suite grâce aux nombreuses photos qu'il avait vues.

- Oncle Ron ?

- Ravi de te rencontrer enfin Drake.

- Mais. . . Que fais-tu l ? Tu es sensé être mort. . . aux dernières nouvelles.

- Je le suis toujours. Je suis un membre des Volontés Supérieures, et je suis ici pour une mission particulière. . . avec Salazar Serpentard qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Tu as un rôle extrêmement important à jouer dans cette guerre.

- Dis-moi tout.

- Tu vas me détester. . . Je ne parle même pas de tes parents. . . Grâce à toi, Harry va tuer cette Sorcière. . . mais tu vas perdre la vie.

- Je vais me sacrifier ? s'écria Drake.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. C'est une deuxième prophétie qui a été faite peu avant la mort d'Helga. Scylla ignore son existence. Cette prophétie raconte que le fils aîné de l'Héritier de Gryffondor va se sacrifier pour permettre à son père de tuer un puissant mage noir indestructible. Maintenant, à toi de voir si tu veux accomplir cette prophétie.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu es le fils aîné d'Harry, et surtout tu ne connais pas encore ton enfant. . .

- Tu sais que Sarah est enceinte ?

- Tout se sait là-haut. La prophétie est trop longue pour être racontée intégralement, mais tu es l'Elu.

- Tu me raconteras tout ça là-haut. En attendant. . .

            Drake regarda ce qu'il se passait. La Destructrice riait, et se préparait à attaquer Nick.

- Je vais commencer par tuer Adams. Il ne tient plus debout, autant l'achever. Ex. . .

            Sans réfléchir, Drake bondit et ceintura la Destructrice par derrière. Ron était surpris, mais après tout, c'était le fils d'Harry.

            Fin du flash-back 

            Harry explosa.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais tuer mon fils avec le sourire ? Va te faire soigner ! Drake, lâche-la et reviens ici.

- Harry, tenta Ron, calme-toi ! La prophétie. . .

- Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ta prophétie ?

- Tu crois que je le fais de gaieté de cœur ? Au départ, les Volontés voulaient envoyer des parfaits inconnus pour cette mission, mais je m'y suis opposé, pensant que vous accepteriez mieux la chose venant de personnes que vous connaissez. Les Fondateurs étant mes supérieurs, j'ai demandé Godric de venir avec moi, mais il a refusé et Salazar s'est proposé.

- Je m'en porte garant, déclara Salazar. Ron a été déchiré de voir que le fils de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur, que son neveu allait mourir en se sacrifiant pour la bonne cause.

- Pourquoi Drake ? Pourquoi pas Harry, Severus ou moi ? intervint Drago.

- Réfléchis un peu ! rétorqua Salazar. Toi et Potter êtes les deux Héritiers pour reconstruire Poudlard ! Et Severus a une autre mission à accomplir : guider les deux jeunes Héritières !

- Quoi ? rugit Harry. Pour vous, Poudlard est plus important que la vie de Drake ? Alors là, bravo les Fondateurs ! J'ignorais que le niveau intellectuel et moral serait aussi bas dans vos cerveaux étroits !

            Drake décida d'intervenir, sinon son père ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement.

- Papa ! interpella-t-il. Pour le moment, seule la mort de la Destructrice est importante. C'est tout ce qui compte. Même sans cette prophétie, je me serai sacrifié si nécessaire pour mener à bien cette guerre. C'est mon choix, respecte-le.

            Ron secoua la tête, et s'adressa à Salazar.

- Harry ne va jamais pouvoir tuer son fils.

- Je suppose que l'Héritier de Serpentard fera l'affaire, soupira le Fondateur.

            Il fit apparaître une Epée, et la tendit à Drago.

- C'est à toi de le faire.

- Vous allez bien ? Drake est le fils de mon meilleur ami !

- Fais-le Drago ! cria Drake. Plonge lui l'Epée dans le cœur, c'est le seul moyen de l'avoir, puisque la magie ne sert à rien.

            Personne n'en revenait. Tous savaient que c'était la seule solution, mais il s'agissait de Drake, pas de n'importe qui ! Dans la Résidence Potter, Ginny, Melody et Sarah commencaient à comprendre.

- Non pas ça. . . murmura Ginny.

- Drake, oh mon Dieu. . .

- Ne fais pas ça, mon amour. N'oublie pas notre enfant. . .

            Toutes les trois pleuraient. A l'étage, Kylie et Meagan s'inquiétèrent du silence. Meagan ôta sa protection et sonda les alentours. Elle pâlit.

- Drake !

            Elle sortit de la pièce et descendit dans le salon, suivie de Kylie, son professeur et Lucas.

- Il va se sacrifier !

- Quoi ?! hurla Kylie.

            Brian et Yoann restèrent silencieux, Viviane et Victoria retenaient leurs larmes.

- C'est fini. . . acheva Meagan dans un murmure.

            Drago regarda Harry. Celui-ci serra les poings.

- Vas-y vite avant que je ne change d'avis. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cela s'éternise. C'est le seul moyen, on n'a pas le choix.

- Je vais essayer de stopper mon élan.

            Drago se saisit de l'Epée que lui tendait le Fondateur.

            Amanda, toujours dans les bras de Drake, se débattit furieusement.

- Lâche-moi Potter !

- Non, je t'emmène en enfer avec moi. Drago ! Dépêche-toi !

            Drago prit une profonde inspiration. Harry détourna les yeux. Drago tendit l'Epée et fonça vers les deux Sorciers. Il visa le cœur de la Destructrice. Elle hurla quand l'arme s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, cassant les os du thorax. Le sang jaillit et aspergea Drago. Il tenta de se freiner, mais il fut emporté par son élan et toucha également le cœur de Drake. Ils crachèrent du sang. Drake lâcha le corps d'Amanda qui glissa à terre. Drago retira son Epée, mais il lui trancha la gorge pour plus de sûreté. Puis, il lâcha l'arme et s'agenouilla auprès de Drake.

- Tiens bon, on va te soigner. . .

- Inutile, tu as bien visé.

            Tout le monde se rapprocha, pleurant des larmes de douleur. Fallait-il que la victoire soit à ce prix ? Drake perdait peu à peu son énergie vitale.

- Ne culpabilise pas. . . Papa. . . Je te remercie toi et Maman d'avoir été des parents merveilleux. . . Prenez soin de Sarah. . .

            Son souffle s'accéléra, du sang remonta dans sa gorge.

- Merci. . . Je vous aime. . .

            Il ferma les yeux et s'éteignit.

            Une lumière s'éleva alors du front de Drake et monta au ciel.

            A ce moment, Ginny jaillit de la maison, suivie du reste des personnes présentes. Harry la retint. Elle sanglotait.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ? Drake. . .

            Callista s'approcha de Melody et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée.

            Elles pleurèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ron remarqua Sarah, très pâle, à l'écart. Il s'approcha.

- Restez en bonne santé, pour le bébé.

- Vous avez incité Drake à se sacrifier.

- Sarah ! Portez l'enfant à son terme ! Et montrez-vous digne de l'Héritière de Serdaigle !

- Comment pouvez-vous. . .

            Sarah s'effondra en pleurs. Ron la prit dans ses bras.

            Salazar, tout aussi ému leva les yeux au ciel, puis fronça les sourcils. Il hocha la tête, personne ne s'aperçut de son geste. Soudain, une étoile apparut à ses côtés. Elle brilla fortement, puis l'intensité lumineuse baissa progressivement. Et devant eux, se tenait Drake, dans la même tenue que Serpentard et Ron, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, avec un petit gilet noir.

- Les Volontés m'accordent encore quelques instants. . .

            Heureusement que je n'arrête pas d'uploader cette fic à un chapitre de la fin ! Bon, chap 37 : Adieux. Le titre vous fait pleurer ? Je vous adore tous, à la semaine prochaine.


	37. Adieux

            Bonjour tout le monde !!!! Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette saga impressionnante qui m'a pris deux ans et cinq parties en tout et pour tout ! Je dois dire que je suis soulagée, même si Callista et les autres vont me manquer ! Enfin, aujourd'hui, je fais une pause dans mes révisions pour faire les RAR ! Et pour remercier tout le monde bien entendu ! A partir du 15 juin, je continuerai à poster **Cadeau Inattendu**, et une toute nouvelle fic intitulée **Derrière le Masque**, mettant toujours en scène Hermione et Severus, mon couple préfér ! Vous verrez bien ! Bisous à tous !

            Petit rappel des personnages :

- La famille Potter : Harry et Ginny sont les parents. Drake (Serpentard) et Melody (Gryffondor), jumeaux, 17 ans en Septième Année. Brian, en 5ème Année à Serpentard, Meagan, 12 ans à Serdaigle, Kylie, 9 ans, Cléa et Cérès (jumelles), 6 ans, et Hélios, 3 ans.

- La famille Malefoy : Drago et Diana, parents d'Endymion, 14 ans, Serpentard, et Cybèle, 6 ans.

- La famille Rogue : Severus et Hermione (décédée), Callista est leur fille, 17 ans, Gryffondor.

- La famille Black : Sirius et Shanna, parents d'Artémis, 13 ans, Gryffondor.

- Nick Adams : fils de Marcus, recueilli par les Potter tandis que son père est le bras droit de la Destructrice.

- La Destructrice : Amanda Stevenson, sorcière redoutable qui va encore faire des siennes.

- Sarah Pleasant et Alexander Graves : respectivement Serdaigle et Gryffondor, deux amis importants pour nos héros.

- Yoann Hunter et Katrine Sullivan : deux membres des Maraudeurs Juniors, avec Endymion Malefoy et Artémis Black.

- Lara et Adrian Campbell : Fée Blue et Loup-Garou, mariés et parents d'un petit bébé du nom d'Emily. Lara est la Directrice de Serdaigle.

- Directeurs des autres Maisons : Severus pour Serpentard, Sirius pour Gryffondor et Padma Patil pour Pouffsouffle.

- Reines Scylla, Chloé et Malicia : respectivement Reines des Fées, Amazones et Anges.

- Alwyn et Milo : Amazone et Elfe.

- Eléa et Ténébrus : ex-Fée Sacrée et Vampire Maudit.

- Alix : Ange Ouest.

- Lavande Brown, Marlock, Cho Chang, Neville Londubat et Emily Campbell : ramenés involontairement à la vie par la Destructrice.

- Stella et Solstice : deux Amazones arrivées avec la reine Chloé.

- Le Roi Aldébaran : roi du Peuple des Cieux, le chef de Milo, et arrogant à souhait !!

- Camus et Charon : les gardes du corps du Roi Aldébaran.

            **Chapitre 37 : Adieux**

            Drake eut un petit sourire timide et s'approcha de Sarah qu'il prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé de t'imposer ça.

- Pourquoi ? Notre enfant. . .

- Grandira sans moi. Je sais. Mais je veillerai sur lui de là-haut. Et sur toi.

            Il regarda Sarah, qui finit par hocher la tête et sourit faiblement. Quand il se tourna vers Melody, elle éclata en sanglots. Lui aussi se sentait triste. Melody était sa sœur jumelle, un partie de lui-même. En mourrant, elle resterait incomplète.

- Melody. . .

- Drake, tu as fait le bon choix. Ne le regrette pas. C'est juste que. . . Tu vas énormément me manquer, à moi plus qu'à quiconque.

- Je sais. Nick s'occupera bien de toi. Vous vous aimez, et vous formez un couple magnifique. Ton bébé sera adorable.

- Drake. . . intervint timidement Callista.

- Oui Callie ?

- Tu. . . Tu vas me manquer.

- Comme vous allez tous me manquer. Je sais que ce sera plus dur pour Sarah et Melody, mais je sais que toutes les deux, vous allez vous en sortir. N'oublie pas Melody, que j'ai fait ça pour un futur meilleur. Comme tu as toi-même voulu le faire.

- Drake, nous avons été tellement proches. . . Tu es comme une partie de moi-même. . . Une partie qui est morte en même temps que toi.

- Je comprends. Et je suis désolé de te faire subir ça. S'il te plaît, Nick, prends soin d'elle.

- Compte sur moi.

- Nick, j'ai encore des choses à te dire. . . J'ai été odieux avec toi quand tu es venu vivre chez nous il y a cinq ans.

- Tu n'étais pas le seul. Et c'était compréhensible. Melody et Callista aussi se méfiaient de moi, tout comme Ginny.

- Et tu es devenu mon meilleur ami. Tu es franchement un homme exceptionnel, et Melody a énormément de chance de t'avoir.

- C'est moi qui m'estime heureux de l'avoir. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle.

- Vous formez un couple formidable. Tu seras un père merveilleux. Soyez heureux.

- Merci Drake.

            Celui-ci se tourna vers Drago, effondré un peu plus loin, avec Diana.

- Drago ?

- Drake, pardonne-moi.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu le fasses. De toute manière, mon père n'aurait jamais pû me sacrifier. Diana, ton mari est un héros.

- Drake, répondit Diana, tu es toi-même un héros. Tu t'es sacrifié, sachant que tu avais la vie devant toi, et Sarah qui est enceinte. Drago, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ce geste.

- Ginny et Harry doivent m'en vouloir.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura Drake en regardant ses parents.

            Ceux-ci étaient entourés de Meagan, Brian et Kylie. Ginny pleurait dans les bras de Harry. Meagan et Kylie retenaient difficilement leurs larmes, Meagan avait porté la main à sa tempe, comme si elle contenait sa douleur à l'intérieur de sa tête. Brian lui aussi était très triste. Drake s'avança.

- Papa, Maman. . . Ne soyez pas tristes. . .

- Tristes ? répéta Ginny dans un sanglot. Tu es mon fils aîn ! Comment réagirais-tu si Sarah ou ton bébé mourraient ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil Maman. J'ai surtout pensé aux jumelles et à Hélios. Les adolescents de notre entourage et la reconstruction de Poudlard. S'il te plaît, Maman, ne réagis pas comme ça. N'en veux pas à Papa, ni à Drago. Je te demanderai juste d'arrêter de te disputer avec Papa, et d'aider Sarah, maintenant que je ne suis plus là. Tu veux bien ?

            Ginny regarda son fils ?.

- Drake. . . Toi et Ron êtes si semblables. . . Je ferai de mon mieux.

- Merci. Papa, je compte sur toi pour faire de Melody une Sorcière-Mage pour me remplacer. Nous avons tous eu de la chance de vous avoir tous les deux pour parents. Nous avons reçu une éducation exemplaire, et grandi dans un environnement protégé, malgré un contexte de guerre. Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez pour ça. Brian, Meagan, Kylie, ne soyez pas tristes. On se reverra un jour ou l'autre. Kylie, je te souhaite bonne chance pour le Conservatoire. Meagan, on se reverra peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois. Tu peux me ressentir autour de toi, étant empathe, non ?

- Drake. . . Tu essayes de nier ta tristesse, mais tu n'y parviens pas. . .

- Evite de me sonder, sourit Drake. Tu arrives trop bien à me percer à jour. Surtout, ne rejette pas le jeune homme fou amoureux de toi. Il est fait pour toi.

            Meagan rougit et glissa un coup d'œil à Yoann qui attendait non loin, en compagnie de Katrine, Endymion et Artémis. Drake suivit son regard.

- Tu as tout compris, petite sœur.

            Ensuite, Drake s'approcha d'Artémis.

- Artémis. . .

- Drake. . .

- Ne fais pas trop tourner Drago et Diana en bourrique.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu vis avec Endymion. . .

            Il se pencha et prit Artémis dans ses bras, et plaqua deux baisers sur ses joues. Elle s'empourpra.

- De la part de tes parents.

- Mes parents ?

- Juste avant que je ne redescende, Sirius et Shanna m'ont chargé de t'embrasser.

- Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas revenus comme toi ?

- Leurs corps. . . ne sont pas intacts. Même en étant des esprits. . .

            Artémis s'assombrit.

- Je comprends. Dis-leur que je les aime.

- Ils le savent. Tout comme ils savent que les Malefoy prendront soin de toi.

            Drake se tourna vers la dernière personne à qui il avait un dernier message à transmettre : Severus Rogue.

- Professeur Rogue. . .

- Potter. . .

- Godric Gryffondor, Helga Pouffsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle. . .

- Et moi, intervint Salazar.

- Et Salazar Serpentard, rectifia Drake, vous ont confié une mission.

- Laquelle ?

- Ils souhaitent que la reconstruction de Poudlard se fasse sous votre direction. D'ailleurs, Serpentard doit avoir quelque chose à vous donner.

            Salazar sortit un paquet de sa poche et lui fit reprendre une taille normale. C'était une épaisse liasse de parchemins. Il le tendit à Severus.

- Il y a environ deux cents parchemins qui représentent Poudlard. Ce sont les plans dessinés par nous quatre, les Fondateurs, expliqua Salazar. Il y a également un plan de la Chambre des Secrets, mais celui-là, vous pouvez le brûler. Enfin, à vous de voir les modifications que vous voulez apporter.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que vous êtes le Sorcier le plus expérimenté ici présent, expliqua Ron. Et puis, les quatre Héritiers doivent être libres de toute contrainte.

- Et c'est sur moi que ça retombe.

- Vous êtes également chargé de l'entraînement des deux jeunes Héritières, compléta Salazar. Bonne chance.

            Les trois envoyés des Volontés se regardèrent.

- Je dois remonter, déclara Drake. Je vous aime tous. Au revoir. Nous nous reverrons.

            Il embrassa une dernière fois Sarah avant de se dissiper en une boule de lumière qui s'éleva vers le ciel. Drago se tourna vers Harry.

- Excuse-moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est quand même moi qui ai tué ton fils. Et. . .

- Oublie ça Drago. Drake le voulait, et comme on le sait, il était destiné à mourir aujourd'hui. Je ne t'en veux pas, et je t'ai même encouragé à le faire. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser à toi d'avoir insisté pour que tu le fasses.

- Dites, intervint Severus. Vous avez fini vos mea culpa ? Parce que là, y'a deux Volontés qui vous attendent.

            Tous les trois se tournèrent vers Ron et Salazar.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Drago.

- On remet la roue du temps en marche. Il faut renvoyer les visiteurs du passé dans leur espace-temps, annonça Salazar. Nous avons trouvé l'incantation correcte.

            Les personnes concernées tressaillirent : Hermione, Remus, Viviane, Victoria, Neville, Lavande, Cho et Marlock.

- Si vite ? s'étonna Remus.

            Ron hocha la tête.

- Nous vous laissons vous dire au revoir. . .

            Remus se tourna d'un bloc vers Viviane et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je ne t'oublierai pas, promit-il.

- Moi non plus. . .

            Ron et Salazar échangèrent un regard, gênés. Severus le remarqua.

- Weasley, que cachez-vous ?

- Euh. . .

- Ne me dis pas que Severus t'intimide encore après toutes ces années ! se moqua Hermione.

- C'est pas ça. . . peut-être un peu. Mais. . . Salazar, aide-moi.

- Trouillard, lâcha Serpentard. Vous aurez tous la mémoire effacée quand vous serez renvoyés dans le passé. Dans l'esprit des personnes mortes, cette année n'aura jamais existé.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Remus.

- Pour que le passé ne soit pas modifié, et n'ait aucune répercussion sur le présent.

- De toute manière, nous allons tous mourir, qu'est-ce que ça change ? protesta Hermione.

- Supposons que tu gardes le souvenir de cette année, commença Ron. Tu vas te réveiller en fantôme six mois après ta mort, mais tu sais que tu vas trahir ton mari, ta fille et tes amis. Donc tu ne vas pas t'allier avec la Destructrice. Ce qui fait que Cho et Marlock ne mourront pas. Souviens-toi que Cho est morte en sauvant Ginny, qui était sortie du château en essayant de retenir Callista, désespérée de voir que tu étais l'espionne. Imagine un peu la pagaille temporelle !

- Serais-je jugée par les Volontés ?

- Oui. Mais je ne peux rien te dire sur ce sujet. Quant à Voldemort. . .

            Celui-ci était toujours figé. Salazar soupira.

- Bon, faites vos adieux, ensuite, j'ouvrirai la brèche.

            Viviane avait su que ce jour arriverait à un moment ou à un autre. Elle devait quitter Remus, la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde. Etant Nécromancienne, elle ne craignait pas la mort, mais elle ne voulait pas être séparée de Remus. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle venait de trouver son âme sœur. Remus s'aperçut de son trouble.

- Il le faut.

- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à. . .

- Viviane, crois-tu en la réincarnation ?

- La réincarnation ?

- Deux âmes qui se réincarnent dans deux autres corps et recommencer la vie. On raconte que si deux âmes sœurs se réincarnent, elles se rencontreront à nouveau et tomberont amoureuses, même sans savoir qu'elles sont destinées à s'aimer pour l'éternité, d'une vie à l'autre.

- La réincarnation est l'un des concepts de l'éternité. . . Remus, je suis Nécromancienne, tu ne peux pas me demander si je crois en la réincarnation. Un Lazare n'a pas d'âme. . .

- Parce que son âme est peut-être déjà dans un processus de réincarnation. Viviane, nous nous retrouverons dans une vie future.

- Je le souhaite de toutes mes forces.

- Ça y est, cette fois-ci, c'est bel est bien fini, murmura tristement Hermione.

- Hermione. . .

- Callista, Severus, je ne vous en voudrais pas si vous m'oubliez, si vous me haïssiez. . .

- Jamais, Maman. . .

- Hermione, je t'interdis de penser ça.

- Severus. . . Tu m'as longtemps détestée. J'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, que tu me renies comme auparavant. Si seulement il existait une façon de changer mon destin, d'éviter la fin. . .

            Callista pleurait, Hermione avait du mal à parler tellement les sanglots la secouaient.

- Hermione, nous t'aimons, dit fermement Severus.

- Maman, même si tu pars, tu seras pour toujours et à jamais dans nos cœurs. . .

- Ne dit-on pas qu'après la mort, il y a l'amour ? conclut tendrement Severus.

            Severus prit Hermione et Callista dans ses bras. Cette année avait mal commencé, elle avait vu le retour de la Destructrice qui avait ramené de mauvais souvenirs, mais à tout mal il y avait un bien car il s'était réconcilié avec Hermione, la personne qui avait toujours compté pour lui, et qui lui avait offert une fille adorable et merveilleuse.

            Quand Hermione s'écarta, elle put voir Drago qui s'approchait d'elle. Il souriait tristement.

- Je vais encore une fois te perdre, dit Drago.

- Comme je vais te perdre. Drago, je reconnais que nous n'avons pas vraiment été amis dans notre enfance. . .

- Uniquement à cause de ma stupidité, et de mon père. Pourtant, nous aurions dû remarquer nos points communs.

- Etre les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard n'aide pas. J'ai adoré t'avoir pour frère jumeau. Et tu es vraiment adorable, quand tu le veux. Je t'aime Drago.

- Comme je t'aime chère sœur.

            Ils s'étreignirent. Il considérait Hermione plus comme une amie que comme une sœur, mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était sa sœur jumelle.

            Victoria s'approcha timidement de Ron. Il la remarqua.

- Que voulez-vous, Victoria Schell ?

- M'excuser, pour ce que vous ai fait, il y a vingt ans.

- Vous avez vraiment des choses à vous faire pardonner en effet.

- Oui. . . A cause de moi, votre famille a été brisée, et vous avez été tué. . .

- Vous avez pratiquement forcé Harry à me tuer.

- Je sais. Pourriez-vous me pardonner un jour ?

- Mais c'est déjà fait, Victoria. Nous sommes morts, tous les deux, rien ne sert de continuer à nourrir une rancœur inutile. S'il y a vraiment une personne à qui présenter vos excuses, adressez-vous à Ginny, dernière représentante de la famille Weasley. Venez.

            Ils s'approchèrent.

- Ginny ?

- Ron. . . Tu n'as pas changé. Comment est-ce là-haut ? Drake sera-t-il heureux ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Gin. C'est un monde bien différent, avec des règles strictes, gouverné par les Volontés Supérieures. Certaines âmes en deviennent membres comme moi, pour accomplir certaines missions.

- Quels sont les critères de sélection ?

- Alors là, je ne peux pas te dire ! Mais Victoria a quelque chose à te dire.

- Oui ?

            Victoria était mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait à votre famille. . . La famille Weasley, quand j'ai pris possession du corps de Ron.

- C'est oublié, déclara Ginny en secouant la tête. J'ai constaté que Ron a réussi à se rendre utile, et puis, vous vous êtes déjà rachetée l'autre jour, quand vous avez admis que Viviane avait raison.

- Viviane a bien de la chance. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort de chercher à venger Voldemort. Mon père spirituel. . . Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ?

- Voldemort a toujours réussi à embobiner des bons sorciers. Vous n'êtes pas la première.

- Mais. . .

            Pour couper court à toute nouvelle excuse, Ginny serra Victoria dans ses bras avec effusion, laissant Victoria muette de stupeur. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de manifestations, même Viviane connaissant sa réserve, se retenait de ne pas la serrer dans ses bras.

            Salazar, dans son coin, leva soudain les yeux.

- Oh oh. . .

- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Monsieur Volonté-Supérieur-en-Chef s'impatiente. Il faut qu'on s'active.

- Nous sommes prêts, annonça Remus.

            Ron quêta l'approbation des autres. Viviane et Victoria acquiescèrent, Cho, Marlock, Lavande et Neville étaient prêts. Hermione, après une infime hésitation, s'annonça elle aussi prête à décoller.

- Attendez ! intervint une voix.

- Ah Lara, je me demandais si tu allais venir avec Emily, sourit Salazar.

            En effet, Lara et Emily se tenaient devant eux. Emily était triste et c'était compréhensible.

- Je n'allais pas rater le rendez-vous. Scylla m'aurait punie.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ta fille ?

- Scylla la garde.

- Scylla, baby-sitter ? s'étonna Ron. On aura tout vu. . . Bon, Salazar, tu es prêt ?

- C'est parti.

            Les deux revenants joignirent leurs mains, fermèrent les yeux et commencèrent à psalmodier une sorte d'incantation. Mais Drago crut reconnaître quelques mots latins de la formule utilisée par la Destructrice plusieurs mois plus tôt. Bientôt, le latin disparut pour laisser place au langage actuel.

- Que le temps et l'espace s'ouvrent, et permettent aux Esprits de reprendre leur place de droit !

            Un vortex, semblable au premier, s'ouvrit.

- Cette fois, ça y est. . . murmura Hermione.

            D'un geste, Salazar retransforma Voldemort.

- Que s'est-il. . .

- Pas maintenant, usurpateur.

            Ron lui effaça la mémoire d'un simple sortilège, et sans plus attendre, ils le poussèrent dans le vortex.

- A qui le tour ?

            Ron répéta ses gestes, et bientôt, Cho, Marlock, Lavande et Neville furent envoyés. Victoria étreignit sa sœur.

- On se retrouve en Enfer, Viviane.

            Viviane sourit faiblement.

- L'Enfer ou le Paradis, quelle importance ?

            Victoria y passa, Remus et Viviane y allèrent main dans la main. Cependant, ils se lâchèrent dès que l'ex-Gryffondor eut prononcé le sortilège d'Amnésie. Il ne resta plus qu'Hermione. Elle embrassa sa fille, tout en la serrant longuement dans ses bras. Puis Severus l'enlaça dans une dernière étreinte passionnée, ne se décidant pas à lâcher sa femme. Au bout d'un moment, Ron dut se résoudre à intervenir.

- Professeur Rogue. . . consentiriez-vous à nous rendre Hermione ?

            Severus s'écarta à regret.

- Au revoir Severus, au revoir Callista.

            Elle rejoignit Ron.

- On y va ?

- Allons-y. Je suis prête. Je suis contente de t'avoir revu.

- Moi aussi Mione. Même si on s'est vus peu avant ton rappel sur terre.

- Quoi ?

- Oubliettes. Salazar, on se retrouve en haut. Au revoir tout le monde.

            Ron prit Hermione par la main et l'entraîna dans la brèche. Après leur passage, elle se referma. Salazar soupira.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je dois retourner là-haut. Lara, tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

            Harry s'approcha.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- C'est vous qu'il faut remercier, Potter. Vous faites quand même l'objet de deux prophéties : la fin de Voldemort et la reconstruction de Poudlard. Pour la deuxième, je vous souhaite bien du courage !

- On en aura bien besoin. Combien de temps avez-vous mis ?

- A quatre, et avec l'aide de la magie, cinq ans. Nul doute qu'avec tous vos amis, le temps sera réduit de moitié. Je dois vous laisser. Ron y est déjà, et notre chef s'énerve sérieusement. Drago Malefoy, restez le fier Héritier de la Maison Serpentard ! A la prochaine !

            Il disparut. Harry se tourna vers Lara.

- Tu vas bien ?

- A merveille.

- Tu comptes rester parmi nous ?

- Non. Je dois m'occuper de ma fille. Elle doit recevoir l'éducation d'une Fée. Comme avec moi, certaines Fées de la Communauté vont la rejeter, et elle aura besoin de moi.

- Je comprends. Néanmoins, tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi nous.

- Merci Professeur Potter.

            Elle disparut à son tour.

            Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels furent organisées des funérailles en l'honneur de Drake. Harry, ne perdant le nord, il fit tout de même passer les BUSE et les ASPIC aux Cinquième et Septième Années. Malgré tous les événements agitant la fin de l'année scolaire, tous les élèves les obtinrent sans aucune difficulté.

            Kylie s'entraînait sans relâche pour son concours d'entrée au Conservatoire. Mais elle le faisait seule, enfermée dans sa chambre à longueur de journée. Son professeur l'appelait souvent au téléphone, de même que Lucas, mais elle refusait obstinément de leur parler. Elle les évitait soigneusement. Un jour, Lucas vint directement la voir chez elle, lassé de s'entendre dire par l'un ou l'autre des membres de sa famille qu'elle était occupée. Ce fut Meagan qui lui ouvrit. Elle ne parut pas surprise de le voir.

- Lucas. . . Je commençais à me demander si tu viendrais un jour.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Kylie. Elle ne parle plus depuis quelques jours, elle s'entraîne dur pour le concours, et puis elle a peur de vos réactions à toi et ton professeur. Sans parler de la mort de Drake. Elle se renferme sur elle-même.

- Le fait qu'elle soit sorcière ne change rien. Pour moi, elle reste Kylie Potter, ma rivale.

- Je sais, mais pas elle. Elle est dans sa chambre.

            Lucas monta et frappa à sa porte. Le son du violon stoppa.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour Potter.

- Cooper. . . C'est Meagan qui t'a fait entrer ?

- Oui.

- J'en étais sûre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je venais aux nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ?

- Aussi bien que possible. Tu as vu comme tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon frère est mort, mais pour autant, la vie continue. C'est merveilleux.

- Il a dit qu'il veillerait sur toute ta famille. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais jamais le revoir. Commence par entrer au Conservatoire, et surmonte ta peine. Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas te voir triste.

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est étonnant comme Mme Desjardins et toi réagissez bien à la situation.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé nous a ouvert l'esprit. Il y a des tas de choses dont nous ignorons l'existence, et cela me passionne. Je veux tout connaîtra de cet univers.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me fréquentes malgré notre rivalité.

- Pas seulement. Nous nous inquiétons beaucoup pour toi, Mme Desjardins et moi. Le concours est dans une semaine.

- Je sais. Et je m'entraîne. Seule.

- Mais. . .

- Et en attendant, tu me fais gaspiller mon temps. Va t'entraîner toi aussi, surtout si tu veux ne pas être surpassé par moi.

- Tu as toujours été meilleure que moi, Kylie, reconnut Lucas à voix basse.

            Kylie en fut interloquée.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

- Ecoute, nous sommes rivaux c'est vrai. Mais il se trouve que si nous réussissons à entrer tous les deux au Conservatoire, nous serons seuls, entourés d'inconnus, dans un monde où la concurrence peut devenir dangereuse. Alors nous ferions mieux de faire la paix tout de suite.

- Tu as raison Lucas. Faisons la paix. Mais je préfère toujours répéter seule.

- Je te laisse alors. A la semaine prochaine.

- A la semaine prochaine, sourit Kylie.

            Kylie et Lucas réussirent le concours haut la main, et eurent leur passeport d'entrée pour le Conservatoire. Comme Kylie ne pouvait pas oublier ses origines sorcières, Ginny et Melody lui donnaient des cours à domicile, et Kylie s'en sortait à merveille. Comme l'avait dit Lucas, la monde de la musique était un cercle fermé, et le don de Kylie pour le violon ne passa pas inaperçu, et lui valut quelques jalousies. Elle devint très amie avec Lucas, et tous deux passèrent de plus en plus de temps à composer des musiques.

            Callista était inquiète pour son père. Depuis le départ d'Hermione, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, mais sans être de mauvaise humeur. Il ne répondait pas quand elle lui parlait, et semblait rêveur.

- Papa ? Papa. . .

- Hein ? Pardon Callista, tu disais ?

            Elle soupira.

- Tu es toujours dans la lune, ces derniers temps. Maman te manque ?

- Oui. . .

- A moi aussi. Mais je pense aussi qu'elle est heureuse où elle est, elle est en paix et libérée. Nous finirons par la revoir.

- Je sais.

            Severus retrouva un semblant de sourire.

- Alors ma chérie, que comptes-tu faire l'année prochaine ?

- Eh bien, je comptais t'en parler justement. Alex et moi avons décidé de continuer nos études à l'Institut de Salem. Je veux me spécialiser en Potions. . . Et Alex en Métamorphoses.

- Pendant combien de temps ?

- C'est un cursus en quatre ans. Mais tu sais, avec le transplanage, je peux revenir ici tous les soirs !

            Severus s'attendrit. Callista avait peur de laisser son père seul.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tu reviendras ici pour les vacances. Le transplanage présente l'inconvénient qu'il ne s'adapte pas au décalage horaire.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. . . Mais j'ai peur. . .

- H ! Callista, je sais me débrouiller seul. J'ai longtemps vécu seul, je vais retrouver mes marques.

- Bon, je n'insiste pas. Vous avez revu les plans de Poudlard ?

- Oui. Avec les quatre Héritiers, on est en train de revisiter le château entier. C'est fou le nombre de salles vides et inutilisées qu'il y avait. On compte entre autres supprimer certaines salles dont la Chambre des Secrets. Et comme j'en ai assez de dispenser mes cours dans les cachots, Harry m'a proposé une aile entière du château avec Salle de Classe, laboratoire et mes appartements privés. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Y'a pas à dire, en tant que Directeur des Travaux, tu es privilégié. J'ai quand même une suggestion. Pourquoi ne pas transformer certaines salles vides en salles de jeux ?

- Développe.

- Une salle avec une patinoire, une autre sera une salle de musique, une salle d'échecs. . . Des endroits où les élèves pourront se détendre. . . Ailleurs que dans les Salles Communes, ou la Grande Salle.

- Faudrait que j'en parle à Harry et Drago. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Faites aussi plus de fenêtres. Les Salles de Classe étaient trop sombres à mon goût.

            Pendant tout l'été, Harry, Drago, Sarah, Katrine et Severus étudièrent tous les plans fournis par Salazar, modifiant des choses ici et là. Katrine fut stupéfaite de la quantité de passages secrets non visités, mais ce qui les impressionna le plus fut la superficie du Château, et les endroits qu'ils ne connaissaient pas du tout.

- Je me demande si les fantômes y sont toujours, se demanda Harry à haute voix.

- Aucune idée. Il ne peuvent pas quitter le site, répondit Drago. Donc si on reconstruit leur demeure, il y a des chances pour que leur essence soit toujours là.

- Et les Elfes de Maison ? s'inquiéta Katrine. Personne n'a pensé à eux.

- Si, intervint Sarah. J'en ai vu beaucoup dans les couloirs quand le Château a commencé à s'effondrer. Ils disparaissaient les uns après les autres. A mon avis, ils ont réussi à se mettre en sécurité.

- Je l'espère, dit Severus. Je répartis les tâches. Harry, Drago, vous vous occuperez du noyau de protection et du Dragon pour commencer. Sarah, vous sentez-vous d'attaque pour poser les fondations autour du noyau avec Katrine ?

- Notre puissance est trop faible. Je vous épaulerai, sans oublier Ginny, Diana et tous les Professeurs. . .

- A propos de l'équipe professorale. . . coupa Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago.

- Ben, faut trouver des remplaçants pour Lara, Adrian, Sirius et Shanna. . .

- Et moi, ajouta Severus.

            Tout le monde se tourna d'un bloc vers lui.

- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, dit Harry.

- Tu as très bien entendu, je prends ma retraite.

- Mais. . . Tu as insisté pour avoir une nouvelle Salle de Classe et tout le tralala. . .

- Pour mon remplaçant.

- Et tu es le meilleur professeur de Potions que ce Collège a connu. . .

- Embauche Adams, il sera parfait. Et Drago Malefoy devient Directeur de Serpentard. Il rêve de ce poste.

- Mais. . . Mais. . .

- Alors c'est décidé. Je dirige la reconstruction, mais après ça, je me consacre à la rédaction de livres sur les Potions, ce qui sera utile quand on voit les idioties dans les ouvrages de nos jours.

            Drago était amusé.

- Cette subite décision serait-elle liée au départ de Callista aux Etats-Unis ?

- Rien à voir. J'en ai assez d'enseigner l'art subtil des Potions à des crétins sans cervelle. Le pire de mes élèves de Première Année est peut-être Harry Potter qui ne connaissait rien de notre monde, alors qu'Hermione. . .

- Merci pour moi ! feignit de s'indigner Harry.

            Severus avait pris sa décision. Harry recomposa l'équipe professorale. Drago, désormais Directeur de Serpentard, enseignerait toujours les Métamorphoses. Diana accepta d'être Professeur d'Histoire, tout en conservant son rôle d'infirmière. Sarah devint Professeur d'Enchantements et Directrice de Serdaigle. Nick reprit la matière de Severus. Padma restait à son poste de Botanique à la tête de Pouffsouffle, et Parvati restait en Divination. Harry eut toutes les peines à trouver un Professeur de DCFM qui serait également Directeur de Gryffondor, Melody se proposa. Il refusa tout d'abord, mais sa fille était persuasive, et même Ginny insistât pour que Melody obtienne le poste. Il finit par céder.

            Fin août, ils se rendirent tous sur le site de Poudlard. Il ne restait que des ruines.

- Bon ! s'exclama Melody en remontant ses manches. Si on commençait par déblayer le Lac ?

- Tu ne vas rien faire du tout, mon amour, coupa Nick en l'enlaçant par la taille. On va laisser faire les autres.

            Katrine s'avança.

- T'en fais pas, on sait faire ! Wingardium Leviosa !

            Un rocher s'éleva, et Katrine le dirigea vers l'amas de briques qui restait de Poudlard.

- Je peux lancer un sort de lévitation ! protesta Melody.

- Reste prudente, recommanda Harry.

            Callista, Alex et Drago, de leur côté, réarrangeaient les fondations, tout en repositionnant les blocs envoyés par leurs amis. Et tout en travaillant, ils discutaient, Drago les interrogea sur leur avenir.

- Je veux me spécialiser en Potions. Et écrire des livres avec Papa quand je reviendrai.

- Et toi Alex ?

- Devenir Auror Animagus, c'est pour ça que je m'oriente vers les Métamorphoses.

- Comment allez-vous vivre là-bas ?

- On va louer un appartement pas loin de l'Institut. Et puis, j'ai déjà trouvé un petit boulot pour payer ma part de loyer, répondit Alex. Une librairie sorcière avait besoin d'un vendeur livreur. Ils m'ont embauché.

- Et moi, l'un des chercheurs scientifiques de l'Institut a besoin d'une assistante. Grâce à mes excellentes références, il m'a engagée.

- Forcément, tu es la fille du Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Tu as des prédispositions.

            Ils furent interrompus par Melody qui s'approchait.

- Nick m'a ordonné de me reposer, donc je viens vous voir. Comment ça se passe ?

- Bien ! répondit Callista. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

- Non ça va ! Je suis solide.

            Melody posa la main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Son visage s'attrista. Callista s'alarma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pense à Drake. Enfin. . . Je pense à beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Et notamment à toi et Alex. Vous allez partir, et je vais rester ici. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, et je ne pense pas que j'aurai apprécié de continuer mes études. Alex, avant de partir, je veux que nous soyions de nouveau en bons termes. Nous nous sommes fâchés, mais je veux que tu saches que je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas toujours pensé aux conséquences c'est vrai, mais maintenant que je suis enceinte, je suis toujours en train de faire attention à tout le monde autour de moi, au bébé. . . S'il te plaît pardonne-moi.

            Alex réfléchit un moment. Il surprit le regard de Callista posé sur Melody. Elle n'osait pas se mêler de la conversation, mais il savait qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

- Melody. . . Tu as fait énormément de bêtises. Et tu as le courage de l'admettre. Nous avons été amis pendant longtemps, et ce serait stupide de tout gâcher sur une simple farce. Ma réaction aussi a été un peu violente.

- Tu avais le droit. . .

- Laisse-moi finir. Nous avons tous nos torts. Et puis, Callista souffrirait trop de ne plus te voir si je n'acceptais pas de te pardonner. Je t'ai toujours appréciée Melody, alors faisons la paix une fois pour toutes.

- Merci Alex.

            Ils se serrènt la main. Melody avait retrouvé le sourire.

            Ils passèrent toute la journée ainsi, et à la fin de la journée, le Lac était déblayé aux trois-quarts et la moitié des fondations étaient posées.

            Durant les mois qui suivirent, Severus, bien que n'étant plus professeur, entraîna intensivement Katrine, qui dépassa bientôt le niveau de magie de ses amis les Maraudeurs Juniors. Sarah fut dispensée d'entraînement pour cause d'accouchement. Assistée de Diana, Ginny et Melody, elle mit au monde un garçon qu'elle prénomma Drake, comme son père. Drake Harry Pleasant. Melody entra en travail à peine quelques heures après Sarah, et là encore ce fut un adorable garçon, Marcus Drake Adams.

            La reconstruction de Poudlard dura quatre ans, parce que les Héritiers étaient pris par les cours la plupart du temps. Tout le monde fut présent pour l'inauguration du nouveau Poudlard. Callista et Alex étaient revenus quelques jours plus tôt de Salem, diplômés.

            La guerre était enfin terminée, pour au moins une génération. Mais il existerait toujours des Sorciers pour se dresser contre le Mal, quelle que soit l'époque.

FIN 

            _Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mes frères, ce n'est qu'un au revoiiiiiir _!!!! Ouais, bon, je débloque totalement l ! Mais je suppose que vous êtes d'accord avec moi !! Bon, c'est fini, alors j'attends quand même quelques petits commentaires ! Et n'oubliez pas, aux alentours du 15 juin, je reprends l'uploadage pour la continuation de Cadeau et Derrière le masque !

            Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **Yoann, Deedlit et Mi-ange Mi-démon** pour leur soutien et leur aide ! Et spécialement à Yoann qui m'a soufflé une bonne partie des idées, et parfois même un chapitre entier !

            Et maintenant, les RAR :

**Titusdemystique **: alors toi tu as subi l'influence de Ripper ! Alors que penses-tu de cette fin, toi qui t'es mis à la saga vers la fin ?

**Kaicha** : que dire ? Drake devait mourir, c'était son destin !

**Neijla** : de quoi tu te plains, la fin n'est pas si horrible que ça, si on regarde ce que j'ai fait de Ténèbres ? Mais bon, on se retrouve sur mes autres fics ?

**Nomimie** : contente que tu te sois lancée dans la lecture de la saga ! Je sais que sa longueur peut parfois décourager, mais les chapitres ne sont pas si longs que ça ! Certains sont même franchement courts ! Et pour le temps d'uploadage, je le fais toutes les semaines, sauf quand je suis débordée, mais en principe je préviens, comme pour la reprise des mes fics le 15 juin ! Je donne même une date de reprise ! Tu n'as aimé que je tue tellement de personnages on dirait ! Mais c'était quand même pour donner un peu de piquant à l'histoire ! Je suis pas une adepte non plus de la vie toute rose ! Et mes méchants… Ben, je les aime aussi ! Ils sont excellents, j'ai pas mal travaillé sur eux. Surtout Viviane et Victoria. Je reconnais qu'Amanda est spéciale ! Callista et Meagan sont mes deux préférées. Surtout Meagan, j'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration pour elle. En plus, n'étant pas satisfaite de la version de l'Histoire de Poudlard de Miss Rowling, je préfère la réécrire à ma sauce ! Pour le reste… Ben, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire d'autre. Mes Volontés Supérieures à moi ne sont pas chiants, juste un peu stricts ! Enfin, bon, je les développerai dans une prochaine fic. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé Escapade et Menace. Ce sont deux fics qui me tiennent vraiment à cœur, parce que je me suis projetée dedans avec mes sœurs, et j'ai vraiment travaillé dessus. Enfin, j'espère que tu suivras mes autres fics !

**Mel 360** : merci !!!

**Dark chocolate** : toi, ça te dérange peut-être pas les fins de chapitre un peu abruptes, mais je peux t'assurer que ça dérange plein de lecteurs ! Le fait de devoir attendre une semaine pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, ben, c'est génial quand je me fais insulter ! Mais c'est fait exprès. Et pour l'expression, je reconnais que c'est pas toujours bien écrit, avec des maladresses et tout, mais je fais de mon mieux. Les personnes qui me relisent ne me font pas de réflexion sur ça, tellement les passages sont peu nombreux. Surtout que si on regarde la longueur de la saga, c'est un peu normal. J'espère que je m'améliorerai.

**Kaiera 1** : quoi ? J'ai réécrit l'histoire du Collège à ma sauce ! Les Fondateurs je les aime bien, et j'aime les imaginer s'entendant super bien et tout et tout ! Surtout que Rowena a fini avec Salazar ! Je me suis amusée c'est tout ! On peut tout faire dans une fic, n'est-ce pas ?

**Miss Tania** : ne te retiens pas de pleurer surtout !

**Manou** : non tu ne peux pas me haïr ! La raison est simple : j'ai plein d'autres fics qui attendent d'être mises en ligne ! Je fais comment si j'ai pas ton soutien ? Et je t'interdis d'aller en hôpital psychiatrique ! J'ai besoin de toi moi !!!!

**Cardina** : va te faire voir là où je pense !

**Kyzara** : simple ? Je me suis creusé les méninges pendant 15 jours pour écrire ce foutu chapitre ! Et puis, ils ont été quelque peu aidés non ? Bon, j'espère que tu aimeras ce final !

**The-ligthing-field** : non je n'utilise pas une plume sur Word, mais je commence un brouillon au crayon ! Si tu as deviné les trois-quarts des mystères, je peux me rattraper sur le dernier quart ? Je sais que mon style peut encore s'améliorer ! Mais j'ai des bons moments non ? Merci de me faire douter au fait ! Fallait-il que tu attendes la fin de la saga pour me le dire ?

**Amy Evans** : alors j'espère que tu as aim ! Au moins, toi, tu me réconfortes ! Je t'embrasse bien fort !

**Sungirl 1** : merci !!

**Alpo** : j'ai arrangé les choses non ?

**Hermimi** : merci toi ! Oh là, j'ai plus le temps de t'écrire ! J'espère que tu continues ta fic de ton côt !

**Solar** : moi grand auteur ? Tu as lu la review de lighting field ? Apparemment non ! Enfin, je suis contente que tu apprécies !

**Popov** : merci ! Et je tue qui je veux !

**Lunenoire** : merci beaucoup ! J'ai fait de mon mieux ! Et je te remercie aussi d'être restée fidèle ! En espérant que tu continueras à me lire !

**Kenya Malfoy** : désolée si je t'ai fait pleurer ! Mais c'était le but recherch ! Bisous !

**Gody** : je sais !

**M-J** : bon, j'ai plus le droit de tuer mes personnages ! Je fais bien une autre fic, mais ça attendra le mois de juin ! Examens oblige !

**Dalamis** : tu l'aimais bien Drake ? Ben, il est pas parti pour toujours aussi !

**Miss Holy Black** : tu as regardé dans ton dictionnaire ?

**Velvet Angel 92** : c'est pas comme si Sarah était seule ! Et c'est une Héritière donc destinée à être entourée !

            Voil !! Cette fois, c'est la fin ! Merci à tous mes revieweurs, qui m'ont soutenue depuis le début de la fic (la première partie), et surtout de m'avoir supportée !

            Merci aussi spécialement, je me répète, à **Yoann, Deedlit et Mi-ange Mi-démon**. Et aussi **à Link 9** pour sa bonne humeur et sa capacité à me remonter le moral !

**            Amy Evans, Sungirl1, coccinelle-rouge13, Neijla, Dragon tears1, Harriette Potter, Ryan, Roxanne de Bormélia, Lliv, Kenya Malfoy, Sweety, Ginny Malefoy, Lunenoire, sarah30, popp, Emilia Potter, Cool, Luffynette, watery136, Lily la Tigresse, Kyarah, Seigneur Arcane, paradise1, Kyzara, Phenix20, Cirisse, Witness, Venusa, Liza Black, Lexyann, Marie-Jo, Sailor Digitale, Kaiera1, Sophe12, loumiolla, Eliante, Popo, Mary-Evy, Link9,Shiefali, Cassidy Belacqua, Magnolia, Chibi-Mione, Alix, Genny79, Melanie Jonson, Kaicha, Miss Paddy, Daphné, Popov, Dalamis, Velvet Angel 92, Alpo, Lena , Dragon Black, Sirias Rogue, Kaorulabelle, Girl of Butterfly, Lome, Lina, Gody, RLA, Ratonton, Angelitax, Ange des Ténèbres, Ellsbeth, titusdemystique, Nomimie, mel 360, Dark Chocolate, Miss Tania**, et tous ceux que j'ai peut-être oubli ! Il n'y a dans cette liste que ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour cette partie 5, mais je n'oublie pas les lecteurs qui ont reviewé les autres parties, et qui ont abandonné en cours de route !

            **_Bon, je vous aime tous ! A bientôt ! Et bisous !_**


End file.
